INIZIATIVA VENDICATORI 3
by aldo travaglio
Summary: Giunge al termine lo scontro personale tra il demone Pazuzu e Solargilr con il ritorno di un'amica che si credeva perduta,ma le minacce che si preannunciano fanno sembrare questa minaccia solo una tra le tante.
1. Chapter 1

PRELUDIO 1

FORZA E CUORE

Zatanna atterrò a Smallville e trovò Buffy che aveva accanto Priscilla.

Buffy aveva ucciso un demone.

"Quel demone..."disse Zatanna "L'ha abbattuto tu?

È singolare che ci siano persone normali che possano fare questo."

"Infatti io sono un Avenger."disse Buffy "Ho partecipato alla battaglia di Mosca."

"Ma il vero problema è riconoscere il demone."disse Zatanna "Per questo spesso gli Avengers mi portano con loro.

Tu…

Come hai fatto a capire che era un posseduto."

"È stato un puro caso."disse lei "C'era un tipo losco,l'ho provocato e lui ha risposto."

Lei la afferrò per la camicia "Non prendermi in girò!

Pensi veramente che crederei ad una cosa simile?"

"Lasciami andare."disse Buffy "Sono una collega."

Priscilla le mise la mano destra sul braccio "Stai... maltrattando Buffy…?"

"Non voglio farti del male."disse Zatanna.

Priscilla strinse un po' la presa e Zatanna la lasciò.

"Cosa..."disse Zatanna.

"Stai... maltrattando Buffy…?"disse Priscilla.

Lei spalancò gli occhi "O mio..."

Zatanna fece un salto indietro di tre metri e cominciò a tremare "Non può essere.

Io…

Finora non me n'ero accorta…?

Sei...sei pazza…

Tu...chi diavolo ti stai portando dietro…?"

Priscilla fece un passo in avanti e piegò la testa sorridendo "Papa?

Mamma?"

Buffy le mise la mano,che era piena di venature viola,sulla spalla "Sta tranquilla.

Non è un nemico.

Non c'è bisogno di ucciderla."

Zatanna spalancò gli occhi.

"Hey,ho una cosa da chiedere."disse Buffy "Solargirl.

Sai qualcosa di dove possa essere?"

"!"disse Zatanna "È scomparsa dopo lo scontro a Mosca."

"Ho capito..."disse Buffy "Allora dovrò cercarla ancora."

"Va bene..."disse Zatanna "Ti rivelerò una cosa.

Non posso permetterti di gironzolare con quella cosa.

La probabilità che sia sopravvissuta contro esseri potenti come quelli di sette mesi fa sarebbe minima.

Se ce l'avesse fatta ora sarebbe ancora con noi.

È probabile che sia morta.

Qualunque rapporto ha avuto con lei,è meglio rassegnarsi."

Buffy sorrise.

"Perché sorridi?"disse Zatanna "Non sto mentendo."

"Lo so,non stai mentendo."disse Buffy "Ma lei è perfettamente in grado di dire se è morta o no.

E lei è sicura sia viva.

"Hey,mi puoi dire il tuo nome?"disse Zatanna "Io sono Zatanna"

"Buffy."disse lei "Se per caso dovessi avere sue notizie,ti prego di dirle che sono viva…

E che vorrei incontrarla."

"Mi spiace,ma le probabilità sono minime."disse Zatanna "Ti chiedo una cosa però…

Quella li…

Quando è in forma mortale,si ciba di carne umana?"

"È da un anno che viaggio con questa ragazza."disse lui "E da allora non ha mangiato nulla."

"Bene."disse Zatanna sparendo.

"È ora di andare."disse Buffy che accarezzò la testa di Priscilla,che indossava un lungo abito marrone che arrivava fino a terra "Andiamo via.

Ti va bene... Priscilla?"

Priscilla sorrise "Andiamo.

Dobbiamo incontrare quella mortale al più presto.

È da molto che non la vediamo.

Noi le faremo una bella festa."

Zatanna apparve in mezzo ad un prato e pensava ansimando "Un posseduto…?

No,forse un risvegliato?

Non sembra un avversario che posso affrontare da sola."

Zatanna volò lontano verso un'altura di roccia "A metà strada a smesso di seguirmi.

Ha fatto bene.

Tutta questa faccenda…

!"

In quel momento Riful apparve dietro di lei e le infilzò una spalla con un tentacolo "Hai percepito la forza di Daf da lontano…

Sei promossa

Mi serve la tua magia per un po'."

Zatanna si trovò incatenata per le braccia in un luogo dove c'erano delle colonne.

Le catene arrivavano fino al soffitto.

"Ma..."disse Zatanna "Cos'è questo posto?"

"Oh,sei sveglia."disse Riful che era seduta su un trono "Sono contenta.

Non ti svegliavi,ero preoccupata."

"Uno dell'abisso."disse lei "Riful dell'ovest?"

"Esattamente."disse Riful "Proprio come mi aspettavo da una maga come te.

Ero preoccupata perché sembrava che non ti saresti risvegliata.

Mi stavo rimproverando per averti strappato le gambe."

"Cosa?"disse lei e vide che i suoi arti inferiori non c'erano più.

Zatanna urlò dalla paura e si mise a piangere.

"Tu sei molto veloce,no?"disse Riful "Quindi sono stata troppo prudente e ho esagerato con le precauzioni.

Sei la persona che ho atteso da tanto.

Quindi non volevo scappassi di nuovo."Riful unì le mani in simbolo di preghiera "Ti prego,ti prego perdonami,ok?"

"T..."disse Zatanna in lacrime "Tu..."

"Non fare quella faccia spaventosa."disse il demone "Se tutto va bene,potrai riattaccarti le gambe con la tua magia.

Ma con il passare del tempo le cose si complicano,quindi pare che tu ti debba dare una

mossa.

È per questo che voglio che tu collabori con me e dopo ti lascerò andare."

In quel momento arrivò Luisella "Sta dicendo la verità,sai?"

"L'abissale del sud?"disse Zatanna.

"Gia."disse Luisella.

"E chi me lo garantisce?!"disse Zatanna "Come posso fidarmi?"

"Nessuno te lo garantisce."disse Riful sorridendo "Ma una volta che avremo finito qui,a me e a Luisella non interesserà affatto cosa ne sarà di te.

Se te ne andrai e chiamerai rinforzi non sarà un problema.

Forse Daf potrebbe voler giocare con te,ma una come te dovrebbe essere in grado di fuggire.

Perciò cooperare come noi senza alcuna esitazione è la scelta migliore che tu possa fare.

Se ci metti troppo perderai tutto."

"Cosa..."disse Zatanna "Dovrei fare…?"

In quel momento arrivo Daf "Forse dovreste mostrarglielo."

"Luisella, che ne dici?"disse il demone.

"Per me va bene."disse lei.

Entrambe alzarono le mani in aria e apparve un involucro informe fatto di fumo con una luce rossa all'interno.

Zatanna spalancò gli occhi "Cosa…

Cosa...è questo...?"

"Ti piace?"disse Riful "Fantastico,vero?

Qualcosa che io e Luisella abbiamo cominciato a creare sette mesi fa..."

A Roma Artemide era ancora vestita da suora e parlava con il papa.

"Pare che voi e Chloe vi conosciate."disse la dea.

"Si,sette mesi fa salvò questa chiesa dal demonio."disse il papa "Ma se c'è qualcosa che posso fare per voi,ne sarò lieto."

"Per ora non ho nulla da chiedere,santo padre."disse Artemide.

"Dimenticavo,padre Morstan sta aspettando che tu torni da lui."disse il papa "Ha problemi perché i bambini continuano ad andare in chiesa per chiedergli dove ti trovi.

Vuole che tu torni ad occuparti dei bambini."

"Mi va bene,accetto volentieri."disse la dea.

Chloe era su un tetto di un palazzo e guardava la città.

In quel momento arrivarono le altre.

"Chloe,tu vuoi andare..."disse Rose "Ad Ovest?"

"Rose...io."disse Chloe.

"Vacci..."disse Rose "E liberati dei tuoi rimpianti."

Chloe restò sorpresa.

"COS..."disse Dark Solargirl "ROSE!"

"Quando abbiamo lasciato la Russia,hai detto che avevi due grandi obbiettivi."disse Rose "Uno sicuramente è abbattere quel demone e l'altro era ritrovare quel ragazzo,anche se ,ora che sai che è al sicuro,andrai a cercare quella donna.

Con questi due affari ancora incompiuti non puoi andare avanti."

Rose si girò verso le altre "Questo non vale solo per Chloe.

Voglio chiederlo a tutte voi.

La battaglia che verrà coinvolgerà gli dei,quelli dell'abisso e forse gli angeli.

Sarà uno scontro tremendo.

Probabilmente sarà lo scontro finale.

E prima di ciò se a qualcuna di voi è rimasto qualcosa da fare,vi prego di occuparvene."

Le altre restarono i silenzio.

"L'ho detto prima,in questa battaglia non c'è nessuna speranza di sopravvivenza."disse Rose "Quindi voglio chiedervi di guardare di nuovo al cammino che dovrete prendere con meno rimpianti possibili.

Alla fine,se cambierete idea e non tornerete indietro,andrà bene o stesso.

Ma voglio che almeno vi muoviate in coppia.

Non imposta dove andate.

Dovete essere almeno in due.

Se vi attenete a questo proposito potrete andare ovunque desideriate.

Io andrò in America e attenderò il vostro ritorno.

Ma quando arriverà il momento agirò anche se dovessi essere sola."

"Be' allora,forse dovrei andare anch'io."disse Dark Solargirl mettendo le mani dietro la nuca "Avevo localizzato un gruppo di demoni in Cina.

Non ho voglia di aspettare che lei ritorni.

Vieni con me Carrie?"

"Beh...va bene."disse Carrie di Terra-1.

"E voi?"disse Rose

"Io accompagnerò te."disse Valkiria "Non ho motivo di tornare ad Asgard."

"Lo stesso vale per me."disse Sif.

"Penso che anch'io verrò con voi."disse Annie.

"Vorrei che Valkiria e Sif andassero con Chloe."disse Rose.

"Capito."disse Valkiria.

"Aspetta."protestò Chloe "Rose,a me va bene andare sola..."

"Mi sembra di averlo già detto."disse Rose "La regola è muoversi in gruppi di almeno due persone.

Se non accetti resterai qui.

E soprattutto tu hai una tendenza a perdere il controllo.

Quindi è ragionevole avere due persone con te."

"Eh eh eh e,non solo Vlakiria,ma pure Sif."disse Chloe "Così se le cose dovessero mettersi male,Chloe non potrà scatenarsi come vuole."

"Comunque,muovetevi con attenzione."disse Rose "Io pregherò affinché ognuna ritorni sana e salva."

Nel sotterraneo c'era Zatanna ancora appesa "Questo…è…

Mio..."

"Sette mesi fa,due dell'abisso,Islei e Luisella,combatterono."disse Riful "Luisella fu sconfitta e cacciata dal sud.

Gea,la madre degli dei dell'Olimpo,che l'aveva combattuta molto tempo fa,la inseguì con l'obbiettivo di ucciderla.

Ma lei è riuscita e svanire appena in tempo.

Poi venne da me e decidemmo di tentare una cosa.

Staccammo un pezzo delle nostre anime e lo unimmo in una sola entità.

Che ne pensi?

Bellissimo vero?

Esisto da prima dell'universo,ma non avevo mai visto niente di tanto bello.

Daf."

Il demone fece uscire un paletto di metallo dalla sua schiena e lo conficcò nella nube.

"Ma come puoi ben vedere,non reagisce."disse Riful "Qualunque cosa gli si faccia.

Allora abbiamo capito.

Qualsiasi forza esterna era inutile.

Probabilmente non importa cosa si faccia,non risponderà a niente e nessuno.

Quindi mi serviva qualcuno che eccelle nel leggere l'aura.

Qualcuno che potesse stimolarlo dall'interno,in altre parole,modificare il flusso dell'aura…

Senza dubbio eguaglierà il potere di uno di quelli dell'abisso.

Onestamente non sappiamo quanto diventerà potente,se si dovesse riprendere.

L'ideale sarebbe se fosse un bambino ubbidiente,solo un pochino più debole di noi.

Se dovesse essere troppo debole sarebbe inutile..."

"E se nascesse un demone più potente?"disse Zatanna.

"Stupidina."disse Riful "È ovvio.

Se dovesse nascere qualcosa più potente di noi..separeremo la sua anima prima che si possa svegliare completamente.

Ma,dato che voglio essere generosa,ti darò un po' per pensare."

Una settimana dopo...

In una gigantesca grotta,sotto Tokyo,c'erano dei demoni che stavano salendo le scale.

In un'altra zona ne arrivò uno vestito di nero,in giacca e cravatta e si mise a parlare con un posseduto.

"Riferisci."disse il demone con il vestito nero.

"Molok,mezz'ora fa abbiamo iniziato a perdere i contatti con le aure dei nostri inviati all'esterno."disse lui.

"Quanti ne abbiamo persi?"disse Molok.

"Tutti."disse lui.

"E avete aspettato per dirmelo?"disse Molok

"Non volevamo disturbarla."disse lui.

In quel momento la struttura tremò.

"Voglio che siano annientati,chiunque siano."disse Molok.

Diversi demoni cominciarono a correre in un grande corridoio e arrivarono davanti ad un cancello nero,mettendosi in attesa.

Chloe di Terra-3 attraverso il soffitto a atterrò dietro di loro.

Lei ora aveva di nuovo il costume classico con il mantello rosso.

Un demone si girò e lei corse verso di loro lanciando diverse tre sfere di energia dalla meno destra,colpendo tre mostri e facendoli esplodere.

Lei materializzò due spade fatte di energia rossa e correndo tagliò le teste di due demoni e ne divise in due altri,poi spiccò un salto,restò sospesa in aria,si mise a testa in giù e decapitò due di loro,uno a destra e uno a sinistra.

Altri due le corsero contro,ma lei li infilzò.

Lanciò altre sfere dalle mani e colpì tre demone,poi tirò la spada alla testa di un altro.

Lei si voltò e vide che c'erano trenta demoni in arrivo.

Con la telepatia iniziò a far esplodere il pavimento e a danneggiare le colonne.

I demoni furono scagliati via.

Una sfera di fuoco la prese alla schiena e la mandò contro una colonna.

Lei si rialzò e vide dei demoni "Ragazzi,vi sembra il modo di trattare una signora?"

Chloe di Terra-3 si mosse a super velocità.

"Mandate ogni singolo posseduto."disse Molok.

Dark Solargirl si stava muovendo a super velocità e colpi alla testa tre demoni,poi si mise dietro una colonna e creò una sfera di energia rossa.

La sfera apparve vicino a a diversi demoni e esplose,mentre lei corse verso uno strapiombo e si gettò nel vuoto.

Scendendo lanciò due sfere contro dei ponti,facendoli esplodere.

Atterrando in una grossa stanza,lancio delle sfere uccidendo venti demoni.

Lei di girò verso Molok e gli tirò contro una sfera più grande.

L'esplosione cominciò a salire lungo lo strapiombo dove lei si era lanciata.

Il demone camminò in un lungo corridoio e materializzò una sfera di energia,lasciandola a terra.

La sfera esplose,creando un esplosione a forma di cupola che devastò quattro chilometri della città.

Chloe fu sbalzata in aria e volò fino ad un bosco dove si schiantò a Terra.

Il demone le atterrò vicino.

"È bello incontrare un ospite speciale."disse lui "Fa male vero?

È solo l'inizio."

Lei si alzò e gli sferrò un pugno,ma lui le prese la mano con facilità e le diede un calcio alla pancia,facendole spezzare in due un albero.

Lei si rialzò e sferrò una serie di pugni,che lui parò con gli avambracci,poi parò un calcio destro,le sferrò un pugno alla pancia e,dopo che lei si fu chinata,lui le diede una gomitata alla nuca.

Lei cadde in ginocchio e lui le diede un calcio alla pancia,mandandola contro un albero.

La colpì ancora e lei spezzò in due la pianta.

"Ultime parole?"disse lui.

"Roccia."disse lei e in qual momento lui fu schiacciato da un masso enorme.

Lei si rialzò barcollando e andò via.

Volò vero l'Alaska,passando sopra un ghiacciaio.

Atterrò in un prato di erba scura,poco fuori un bosco.

Lei camminò e raggiunse la spiaggia,e si guardò intorno senza trovare nessuno"CARRIE."

In quel momento atterrò Carrie.

"Finalmente."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Saresti dovuta venire con me."disse Carrie "Non si viaggia da sole."

"Non farmi la predica."disse Dark Solargirl.

Chloe camminava in un bosco con le altre due.

Arrivarono su un dosso da cui si vedeva la vallata.

Erano in Spagna.

"Avverto della aure potenti alla nostra destra."disse Valkiria.

Chloe fece qualche passo avanti.

"È meglio di no."disse Valkiria.

"!"disse Chloe.

"In velocità e in resistenza dovrei essere ad un livello superiore del tuo."disse Valkiria "Potrai seminare i mortali,ma non noi.

Se anche ti perdessimo di vista,io e lei ti seguiremo attraverso il flusso dell'aura.

Il carattere di Chloe la spinge sempre a muoversi individualmente,quindi dovete starle sempre vicino.

...questo è ciò che ci ha detto Rose.

Comunque una volta trovata la ragazza che cerchiamo…

Se vorrai andare da quel mortale,noi ce ne andremo.

Non ti preoccupare."

"Maledetta Rose..."pensò Chloe un tantino irritata,mentre guardava il panorama "Mi ha messo in squadra con tipe toste..."

Choe di Terra-3 e Carrie atterrarono sul tetto di un carcere di massima sicurezza abbandonato.

"Sicura ci sia qualcosa?"disse Carrie.

"Si,ne sono certa."disse lei.

Arrivarono ad una stanza rettangolare dove il soffitto non era visibile e ai lati c'erano centinaia di celle.

Scesero delle scale.

In una sala docce il pavimento iniziò a alzarsi verso l'alto.

Nel bosco c'era un demone alto tre metri che osservava la città.

Aveva un sacco sulla testa che lo copriva interamente.

Le spalle ed il petto erano scoperte ed aveva la pelle marrone scuro con punte di metallo conficcate.

Aveva un abito lungo e nero dalla vita in giù e scarponi neri.

Indossava anche un grembiule dal macellaio nero di pelle.

Aveva una gigantesca ascia ,dal manico molto lungo, nella mano sinistra.

L'ascia aveva la lama solo da una parte,l'altra parte una punta piatta.

Il demone guardava la città.

Le due trovarono un buco enorme nel bagno della prigione e si chinarono.

"Che odore."disse Carrie.

"Sono passati dalle fognature."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Credevo uscissero dall'inferno."disse Carrie.

"Infatti,ma quando passano sul piano materiale si rifugiano sotto il suolo in attesa."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Che si fa?"disse Carrie.

"Si va a caccia."disse Dark Solargirl.

Chloe di Terra-3 si trovava sul tetto e un demone le corse addosso,ma lei lanciò una sfera dalla sua mano colpendolo al volto.

In quel momento cominciarono ad uscire mostri dalle porte del terrazzo.

Lei usò i raggi degli occhi per colpirne diverse decine,poi allungò entrambe le mani e cominciò a lanciare sfere di energia.

In quel momento arrivò Carrie sul tetto che lanciò i raggi dagli occhi.

"Tu vai."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Li gestisco io.

Entra nell'edificio e sistema quelli ai piani bassi."

Carrie ubbidì e lei continuò a lanciare sfere.

Dark Solargirl si alzò in volo e lanciò una sfera sul tetto che provocò un'enorme esplosione.

Lei ascese verso la parte più bassa dell'edificio e vide che i demoni stavano uscendo dal cortile e che c'erano diversi mezzi dell'esercitò che aprivano il fuoco.

Lei allungò le mani verso di loro e lanciò delle sfere di energia rossa,poi atterrò e con i pugni ne uccise quattro,poi si voltò e lanciò i fulmini dalle mani verso atri dieci.

Poi lancio due sfere dalle mani.

Queste sfere divennero piccole punte di energia che trapassarono molti demoni e danneggiarono le pareti.

Chloe si mosse a super velocità e uccise gli altri,poi entrò nell'edificio.

Trovò Carrie nei bagni del carcere,che erano molto grandi.

"Ti diverti?"disse Carrie.

"Da matti."disse lei "Ma sono deboli."

Voltandosi videro che c'era il demone con l'ascia.

"Ti va bene lui?"disse Carrie.

Lei spiccò un salto e arrivò alla testa del mostro,ruotò su se stessa e gli diede un calcio,facendogli muovere il volto,poi atterrò.

Il demone colpì un lavandino con l'ascia,dato che lei evitò il colpo,poi lei si scansò e lui prese una colonna.

Il mostro le diede un pugno mandandola a terra e poi cercò di usare lascia,ma lei rotolò via.

Si rialzò,ma il demone mosse l'ascia verso di lei,mandandola contro una parete.

Carrie lanciò i raggi laser sulla schiena del mostro,poi si chinò e evitò un colpo e poi si allontanò evitandone un altro che tagliò in due un tubo verticale.

Lei corse verso un muro con il mostro che la inseguiva.

Carrie spiccò un salto e andò alle spalle del mostro che si voltò.

Lei gli corse in contro e lui fece lo stesso.

Arrivata ad un certo punto lei si gettò a terra di schiena strusciando sul terreno e colpì al petto il mostro con i raggi degli occhi.

Il mostro cadde a faccia in avanti.

Carrie lo guardò dalla parte opposta della stanza e lui si mise in ginocchio.

Dark Solargirl intervenne e il mostro scagliò lascia verso di loro.

Chloe di Terra-3 si abbassò con l'altra,evitando il colpo,poi allungò la mano verso il mostro e materializzò una sfera di energia nella sua testa facendola esplodere.

Chloe e le altre due erano ferme in un bosco.

"Da qui,quattro a nord-est,due a nord,sei a sud e sedici a ovest..."disse Chloe "E tu."

"Anche io."disse Valkiria "Tra i sedici dell'ovest...ci sono due aure molto potenti…

Sono sicuramente dei risvegliati."

"La nostra distanza percezione delle aure è circa la stessa..."disse Chloe "Per l'individuazione dei demoni possiamo competerci a vicenda.

Per fortuna non sento la presenza di divinità greche."

"Si,ma anche in quel caso con cambierebbe molto."disse Valkiria "Dato che noi siamo insieme a te non possono percepire la tua aura,quindi non siamo svantaggiate più di tanto."

"Per il momento potremo andare a Ovest,nella città più vicina..."disse Chloe "Cosa ne pensate?"

"In quella città ci sono aure molo potenti."disse Valkiria "Senza dubbio un risvegliato."

"Per me va bene."disse Chloe "Andiamo a prenderlo?"

"Io ci sto."disse Sif.

"Si,andiamo."disse Valkiria "Possiamo camuffarci.

Per fortuna fa freddo e possiamo metterci un cappuccio per non dare nell'occhio.

Ho sempre voluto vedere la Spagna.

E poi se siamo in tre...ce la caveremo di sicuro."

Arrivarono ad una cittadina.

In mezzo al paese c'era una grossa folla radunata per osservare tre semidee.

Due avevano i capelli neri e molto corti,mentre l'altra aveva i capelli biondi a mezzo collo.

Indossavano tutte e tre l'armatura.

"C-cosa succede?"disse una voce dalla folla.

"Chi sono queste…?"disse un altra voce.

Le tre erano tra la folla e avevano un lungo abito con cappuccio.

"Sono solo in tre."pensò Valkiria "Troppo poche per la caccia al risvegliato.

Non si sono nemmeno accorte della sua presenza.

Intervenire in una piccola città così…

Per quale motivo."

"Chloe,guarda."disse Sif.

Chloe vide due dei greci :Demetra e Poseidone.

"Due dei..."pensò Chloe nervosa "Addirittura in due…

È molto raro.

Non capita quasi mai che gli dei della Grecia abbandonino la loro dimensione e vengano qui.

Ma che addirittura ce ne siano due con le guerriere..."

"Avete scoperto qualcosa?"disse Apollo.

"No,divino Poseidone."disse una delle tre "Non c'è niente in questa città..."

"Dannazione."disse lui "C'è voluto troppo per trovare informazioni.

Il padre degli dei non sarà contento per il nostro fallimento…

Dobbiamo supporre che sia già stata presa..."

I due dei svanirono.

"Informazioni…?"pensò Chloe "Presa…?

Pare che stiano cercando qualcuno..."

"Chloe."disse Valkiria "Vedendo tutti questi soldati divini il risvegliato a pensato che siano venuti a prenderlo.

Sta per fare la sua mossa."

La testa di una donna con i capelli corti si allungò all'indietro.

Dalla testa partì un lungo tentacolo,piegato in avanti e con un grossa punta.

Dalla testa ne partiva un altro che andava all'indietro e di divideva in due grosse punte seghettate.

Da tutta la schiena uscirono altri tentacoli rossi che erano legati tra di loro da filamenti di carne e erano corazzati e appuntiti.

Il viso era umano,anche se mostruoso,e il naso era sparito infatti c'erano solo due fori.

"CO...COS'È!?"urlò un uomo.

"UN DEMONE!"disse una delle semidee.

L'essere scagliò i tentacoli verso di loro,ma Valkiria e Chloe si misero davanti e pararono i colpi con la spada.

"Cosa…?"disse una "CHI DIAVOLO SIETE?"

"SIF!"disse Chloe "PENSACI TU!"

Sif atterrò in mezzo a loro,mise le mani a terra,si mise a testa in giù e colpì le due,poi si voltò e parò il colpo di spada dell'altra.

"COME FA A RESISTERE A ME…?"disse lei che si prese un pugno al viso.

"Quella era veramente una donna con potere di una dea…?"disse Sif "La sua spada mi sembrava quasi ferma.

Il risvegliato aveva la base del corpo con sei gigantesche zampe,simili a quelle di un ragno,ma corazzate.

Il corpo era umanoide con un seno appena accennato.

La testa era vagamente femminile e i capelli erano fusi con il corpo.

Le braccia erano secche e aveva due zampe che sbucavano dalla schiena e erano appuntite.

Chloe spiccò un salto e gli tagliò di netto una delle zampe.

Valkiria gli fece a pezzi una delle zampe alla base,poi spiccò un salto e evitò un colpo che fracassò il terreno.

"Maledetta..."disse il demone.

Lei atterrò a qualche metro di distanza.

"VOI..."disse il demone "Chi siete…?"

"Scusate il ritardo."disse Sif che era arrivata "Ho dovuto provvedere a quelle due."

Le tre si tolsero gli abiti lunghi.

"Adesso possiamo muoverci liberamente."disse Chloe "Ti faremo sparire in un istante."

"!"disse il demone

La parte superiore del demone si staccò dalla parte inferiore,rivelando le gambe nascoste nella base.

"SIF!"disse Chloe.

Il demone spiccò il volo.

Sif lanciò la spada e tagliò le ali del demone.

Le altre due volarono verso di lui e lo fecero a pezzi con le spade,poi atterrarono.

La popolazione era spaventata.

"Qualche ferito?"disse Chloe.

"Una persona..."disse Valkiria,ma ho provveduto.

"Ok..."disse Chloe.

"Ci è andata davvero bene."disse Valkiria "Abbiamo sbrigato la faccenda senza che nessuno si facesse male.

È valsa la pena venir qui."

Le tre guardarono le guerriere svenute.

"Comunque questo gruppo..."disse Chloe "Cosa facevano in questa città…?"

"Vuoi che te lo spieghi io?"disse Apollo "In nome della nostra vecchia amicizia?"

Chloe si voltò "MALEDETTO…

ALLORA ERI ANCHE TU IN QUESTA CITTÀ..."

"Sono passati sette mesi..."disse APOLLO "Vedo che sei ancora viva.

Chloe….

Non avrei mai pensato che ci potesse essere anche un demone…

Ma comunque,voi tre lo avete fatto discendere all'inferno come nulla.

Sono impressionato."

"Anche tu..."disse Chloe "Perché ti trovi in questa città…?"

"È solo una coincidenza."disse Apollo "C'erano tre guerriere,quindi non è strano che ci siano tre di noi.

È meglio che ci spostiamo…

Stiamo dando nell'occhio..."

I tre si misero sotto un arco di una casa.

"Lo conosci?"disse Sif.

"Si,prima della battaglia del nord..."disse lei "Era il dio che mi dava incarichi…"

"Mi rincresce sentirmi definire in due parole da te."disse Apollo "Non essere ostile.

Avevo intenzione di rispondere ai vostri interrogativi..."

"Cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Attualmente l'Olimpo sta impiegando un gran numero di personale…

Allo scopo di seguire le tracce di una maga…

Zatanna."

Loro rimasero stupite.

"Le sua capacità sono rare."disse il Dio "Può rilevare un'aura a grande distanza…

Quando è sparita abbiamo ricevuto una notizia interessante…

Alcune di loro sono state attaccate da Riful,l'abissale dell'ovest.

Il demone ha detto che stava cercando qualcuno bravo a leggere l'aura…

Non ci è chiaro cosa stia tramando,ma sicuramente non sarà qualcosa di buono per noi.

Per questo stiamo facendo il possibile per trovarla.

Presumiamo voglia risvegliare qualcosa di cui è entrata in possesso."

"Tu cosa pensi che abbia trovato?."disse Chloe.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Apollo.

Riful era seduta sul trono "Allora?

Hai trovato qualcosa?."

La strega ansimava "Ti prego... non riesco a concentrarmi…

Lasciami riattaccare le gambe prima."

"Sei un po' troppo preziosa..."disse Riful "Pensi davvero che ti permetta di farlo?"

"CREDIMI!"disse Zatanna "IN OLTRE QUESTO QUI HA COMPLETAMENTE PERSO CONOSCENZA E MI DOVRÒ IMMERGERE PIÙ IN PROFONDITÀ….

QUINDI DEVO PRENDERE TUTTE LE MISURE POSSIBILI…

NON È UNA COSA CHE POSSO FARE PENSANDO AL POCO TEMPO CHE MI RIMANE PER CURARE I MIEI ARTI…

NON STO MENTENDO,CREDIMI!"

IN QUESTO MOMENTO MI STO SFORZANDO AL MASSIMO SOLO PER NON PERDERE I SENSI!"

Si, hai ragione..."disse Riful "Te lo concedo."

"Sicura?"disse Luisella.

"NON FARLO RIFUL!"disse Daf "Dice così solo per scappare!"

"Non vi preoccupate."disse Riful "Ha capito che la non può fuggire.

Ma se per caso tentasse di scappare….io non sarei più tanto gentile…

Se non vuoi diventare un mucchietto di brandelli di carne e ossa,senza alcuna forma umana…tieni a mente solo questo.

Provedi Daf.

Togli le catene e tirala giù."

Lei fu afferrata dal demone a portata a terra.

Lui le afferrò i capelli "Stammi bene a sentire…

Se tradisci Riful e provi a scappare per prima cosa ti spappolerò la testa..."

Lei fu poggiata a terra.

Le furono gettate al gambe davanti.

"Se vedo che provi a guadagnare tempo,ti farò saltare via la testa."disse Riful.

Lei prese il pezzo di gamba e lo appoggio sulla ferita,poi emanò una luce viola e pensò "Nel profondo della coscienza…"

La sua mente entrò dentro l'involucro di nubi dell'essere immateriale.

"Nello strato ancora più inferiore..."pensò Zatanna che proiettò al sua forma animica dentro il fumo nero e vide una piccola luce rossa "Una luce…

Simile a una foschia che fluttua nell'oscurità e sembra quasi che possa svanire al minimo soffio…

È cosi fragile da farmi esitare nel toccarla…

Tuttavia…"

La forma animica di Zatanna toccò la luce che esplose e la frantumò.

Nella luce viola Zatanna spalancò gli occhi e pensò "Mi sono immersa in profondità e in una attimo stava per sbriciolare la mia coscienza.

Un'aura infinitamente immensa…

Non posso…

Quella cosa…

Non posso assolutamente farla risvegliare…"

Uno dei capelli di Riful divenne un nastro nero e si conficcò nella colonna sulla quale Zatanna era appoggiata "Pensavo di aver detto chiaramente… che se provi a prendere tempo ti faccio saltare via la testa…

!"

Il demone vide che lei era sconvolta.

"Scusami..."disse Zatanna "Non sono abituata…a riattaccare le gambe..."

"Stai bene?"disse Riful ritirando il tentacolo "Sei molto pallida…

Comunque concentrati a riattaccare le gambe.

Non vorrei morissi di emorragia."

La luce viola si riaccese e lei pensò "Non so ...chi sia più forte tra Riful e quella cosa…

Tuttavia una volta liberata...sono sicura che nascerà un essere spaventoso che va oltre la mia immaginazione.

Quella cosa non ha coscienza.

Se si risveglia,il mio corpo verrà spazzato via come polvere…

E anche quel demone rozzo accanto a Rifu…

Sopravviveranno solo le due che sono degne di essere considerate abissali.

Le gambe mi servono.

Devo trovare il modo di scappare.

Non voglio morire... in una lotta tra mostri..."

"Quel giorno di sette mesi fa..."disse Apollo "Durante la battaglia tra Islei e Luisella,Gea è venuta in questo piano della realtà...allo scopo di eliminare il demone del sud che in antiche ere ha attaccato l'Olimpo.

Islei vinse ,ma Luisella sopravvisse sia allo scontro che all'attacco di Gea.

Dopo poco abbiamo saputo che Islei e Riful erano entrati in contatto.

E questo mi porta ad una supposizione…

I due abissali lavorano insieme."

"Quindi?"disse Chloe "Cosa vorresti che facessimo?"

"La scelta spetta a voi."disse Apollo "Siete libere di fare quello che volete.

Andare avanti a cercare lei oppure proteggere il pianeta,lasciandola al loro destino..."

Il dio scomparve lasciandole li.

Chloe era arrabbiata.

"Cosa facciamo,Chloe?"disse Valkiria "Riguardo alle due..."

"Avvicinarsi ad un abissale sarebbe un suicidio."disse Sif.

"…."disse Chloe "Comunque seguiamo il nostro piano iniziale e andiamo a ovest…

In ogni caso non credo troveremo tracce del demone facilmente..."

"E se per caso le trovassimo...?"disse Valkiria "A quel punto cosa farai,Chloe…?"

Passarono alcuni momenti di silenzio.

"Ci penseremo..."disse lei "Quando verrà il momento..."

Lady Sentry di Terra 3 e Chloe di Terra 3 erano su un'altura di roccia,su una collinetta e erano sedute a terra.

"Allora...?"disse Chloe di Terra 3 "Secondo te cosa c'è che non va?"

"Beh,ci sono diversi fattori..."disse lei "Ma l'errore più grave l'hanno commesso quando sono finite in quello specchio d'acqua.

Così hanno perso anche la velocità,cioè l'unico vantaggio che avevano.

La dea Hator era sospesa sopra l'acqua e davanti a lei c'era un demone alto sei metri.

Aveva il corpo umanoide,la testa aveva il muso allungato e aveva due corna che andavano all'indietro e a metà si piegavano leggermente verso il basso.

La bocca era solo un immenso buco con dei denti intorno,molto lunghi che puntavano in ogni direzione.

Aveva quattro braccia che partivano dalle spalle,le gambe erano piegate e aveva tre lunghe code.

Alla sua destra c'era una semidea greca.

Svenute a terra c'erano altre due semidee greche.

"Non è una buona squadra."disse Dark Solargirl "Esclusa la dea egiziana,tutte le altre mancano di esperienza.

Normalmente non sarebbero a un livello adeguato per i risvegliati.

Avranno una potenza dal numero trenta al numero quaranta."

"Forse le altre sono impegnate altrove."disse Carrie di Terra-3 "Qui ci sono le debolucce."

"Eh...eh eh eh..."disse Dark Solargirl.

"?"disse Carrie di Terra-3 "Cosa ci trovi da ridere?"

"Tempo fa dissi una cosa simile..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "E poi quella con la potenza divina numero quarantasette mi ha salvato…

Comunque cosa ne pensi di Chloe?

Quella di questo mondo?

Sarà più forte lei o Rose?"

"Che domande?"disse Carrie "La più forte è Annie.

Ma…

Velocità,resistenza,forza fisica e abilità con la spada…

Rose supera Chloe di gran lunga in tutte queste abilità.

Se consideri la forza mentale e spirituale, Rose supera di gran lunga Chloe.

Tuttavia quella Solargirl possiede qualcosa di simile ad una potentissima forza esplosiva.

Quell'instabilità è sia le sua forza che la sua debolezza."

Dark Solargirl ridacchio "È un po' come un bambino scatenato che non sai come trattare.

Anche se si comporta in modo freddo in fin dei conti ha un sacco d atteggiamenti infantili."

"Effettivamente si può dire che sia una bambina ribelle."disse Carrie.

Il demone fece un taglio sulla spalla della semidea e poi le diede un calcio.

La dea egiziana aveva in mano una spada con la lama ricurva.

"Alla fine ne è rimasta solo una..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Le altre tre non sono morte,ma la vedo brutta."

"Al contrario,lei ha combattuto bene fino ad ora."disse Lady Sentry di Terra-3 "Con gente simile si può dire che ha combattuto da sola contro il risvegliato."

"Ehi,allora cosa facciamo?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Andiamo a dare una mano?"

"Rose non aveva forse detto..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Di non immischiarti in faccende simili?

Ma se proprio vuoi andare ad ogni costo...puoi almeno dare un aiuto."

"Beh,allora ci rinuncio."disse Dark Solargirl "Tanto non è che siano nostre compagne.

E poi non ho voglia di bagnarmi."

"Non possiamo bagnarci in nessun modo."disse l'altra.

"Era un modo di dire."disse lei "Su sbrighiamoci e proseguiamo.

La sicurezza viene prima di tutto."

La dea parò i colpi del mostro con la spada.

"Mi sto innervosendo."disse Carrie.

"Ih ih ih."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Dopotutto...quell'altra Chloe non è l'unica ribelle.

DISOBBEDENDO AGLI ORDINI DI ROSE E AL DIVIETO DI CARRIE..."disse lei sollevandosi da terra "ME NE VADO DA SOLA AD UCCIDERE IL DEMONE!"

Lei volò giù dallo strapiombo.

Lei materializzò una spada di energia rossa e atterrando nell'acqua tagliò il braccio sinistro superiore al demone "ECCOCI!"

Carrie di Terra-3 materializzò due spada di energia gialla "Ogni tanto fa di testa sua…

Ci vuole tanta pazienza."

Il demone allungò le unghie della dita,ma lei si scansò e tagliò le sue unghie con un colpo solo "OLÈ

PRENDI QUESTO."

Carrie atterrò tagliando il braccio destro superiore del mostro.

L'essere attaccò con entrambe le braccia e le tre spiccarono un salto,mentre lui colpì lo stagno.

L'essere tirò fuori dalla bocca sei tentacoli e li diresse verso Dark Solargirl che li evitò e atterrò nello stagno.

"Bisogna portare via da qui le guerriere svenute...mi potete aiutare?"disse la dea.

"Si,una ciascuno..."disse Carrie.

"Vi devo un favore."disse Hator.

Tutte si mossero a super velocità e ,afferrando le ragazze svenute ,le portarono sul dosso della collina da dove erano saltate.

Carrie volò verso il basso mentre il mosto lanciava i tentacoli.

Lei li colpì con le spade,gli atterrò sul viso,mettendo le gambe intorno al muso,e gli conficcò le spade negli occhi .

Il mostro ruggì e cercò di colpirla,ma lei con un salto atterrò e strusciò sull'acqua.

Dark Solargirl materializzò una sfera di energia rossa dentro la bocca del mostro che esplose.

Il demone allungò l'altro braccio sinistro verso di lei,ma Hator spiccò un salto e lo mozzò e atterrando lo tagliò dalla testa ai piedi.

"Wow!"disse Dark Solargirl "Con un solo colpo…

Ci sa fare."

Le tre raggiunsero le altre svenute.

"Allora?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Come sono le loro condizioni?"

"Stanno bene?"disse la dea "Non hanno riportato gravi ferite.

Sono solo prive di conoscenza."

"Molto bene."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Vi siamo debitrici."disse Hator "Vi ringrazio."

"Non c'è bisogno di ringraziare."disse Dark Solargirl "Abbiamo fatto il nostro dovere.

Ora scusa ma dobbiamo andare."

Le due iniziarono a volare nella foresta,ma le dea le seguì.

"Ehi,ehi."disse Dark Solargirl irata "Così non va bene,Carrie.

Che facciamo?"

"Uhm."disse Carrie di Terra-3 "La cosa si è fatta problematica..."

Le due si fermarono.

"Merda."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Non pensavo fosse così difficile seminarla..."

"Con una semplice velocità di spostamento non possiamo di certo seminarla. "disse Carrie di Terra-3.

Hator atterrò.

"Allora..."disse Chloe Kent "Possiamo fare qualcosa per te?"

"Da prima..."disse la dea "Ho riflettuto un po'…

E vi vorrei chiedere di portarmi con voi."

"Che stronzata stai dicendo?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Io mi limiterò solo a seguirvi e vi aiuterò."disse lei "E vi avverto che se volete andare a sud avrete di che pentirvene.

Meta della zona è stata evacuata.

Ma soprattutto vi sconsigliò di proseguire da qui in avanti."

"Me-Metà?!"disse Dark Solargirl molto sorpresa "COSA DIAVOLO È SUCCESSO?!

E GLI AVENGERS CHE ASPETTANO?"

"Hanno già tentato,ma hanno dovuto ritirarsi."disse la dea "Non conosco la causa precisa."

"Da qui in poi ...cosa c'è?"disse Carrie.

"Non sono nella posizione di poter dare dettagli,ma consideratelo un avvertimento amichevole."disse la dea "Da qui in poi,in queste terre… c'è un demone che viene semplicemente chiamato diavolo."

Passarono alcuni secondi di silenzio.

Le due fecero per incamminarsi.

"Non posso ancora crederci..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Metà,capisci?

Metà…

Se metà della zona che stiamo per attraversare è vuota avremo molta compagnia nemica."

"Io vi ho avvertito eppure avete intenzione di proseguire?"disse la dea.

"Non torneremo indietro solo per un avvertimento."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "E poi anche il diavolo di cui parli…

Venendo qui abbiamo capito di cosa si tratta.

Da un dosso,su una collina,videro una cittadina poco fuori del bosco.

"Comunque dovrebbe essere in quella città..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Una potenza assurda e fuori dal comune…

Forse è allo stesso livello di quella che abbiamo incontrato tempo fa,Riful…?

O forse anche di più..."

"Islei..."disse Carrie di Terra-3 "Colui che sconfisse Luisella,l'abissale del sud..."

"!"disse Hator.

"Si,in effetti..."disse Chloe Kent "Non c'è da stupirsi se un demone simile,venga chiamato diavolo…

Allora cosa facciamo,Carrie?"

"Che intendi dire?"disse lei.

"Pensaci,il fatto che uno dell'abisso sia,nascosto qui e la città non sia rasa al suolo significa che se ne sta buono mescolandosi tra la gente,sotto forma mortale."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Non ti interessa vedere…

Com'è ora l'abissale Islei?"

"!"disse Carrie.

"A quanto pare non hai capito nulla di quello che ho detto,Carrie?"disse lei "Allora non ti interessa quello la…?"

"Non dire stupidaggini..."disse Carrie "Quello è l'ex abissale del Nord…

Anche se non lo abbiamo già affrontato è quello che ha causato la battaglia a Mosca."

"Ehi ehi calmati..."disse Dark Solargirl "Non siamo venute qui per combattere contro di lui adesso.

Daremo solo un'occhiata.

Se ci camuffiamo da umane e azzeriamo l'aura non si accorgerà di noi."

"Non fate pazzie!"disse Hator "Non avete idea di chi è quello."

"Oh,tu puoi stare qui ad aspettare."disse Chloe Kent "Non possiamo girare con una alta quattro metri e non dare nell'occhio.

Le due si mossero a super velocità.

"Caspita..."disse la dea"Che gente."

Le due camminarono per la cittadina americana.

"Però se il nemico è uno dell'abisso ...mi chiedo se basti nascondere l'aura..."disse Dark Solargirl che aveva abiti civili e gli occhiali "Mi sembra una città vivace.

C'è tanta gente.

Mi sembra incredibile che qui ci sia un abissale."

Improvvisamente Chloe Kent iniziò a tremare a battere i denti "Wah...S-spaventoso

Una potenza simile non è normale.

Ma la gente comune non riesce a percepire nulla?"

"Pare che coloro che hanno un intuito molto sensibile sentano qualcosa di strano,ma non se lo spiegano."disse Carrie "Però è strano..."

"Èh?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Cosa?"

"Ci siamo lasciate trasportare dalla storia dell'abissale e non abbiamo riflettuto,ma ci sono cose che non tornano."disse Carrie di Terra-3 "In primo luogo,perché nasconde la sua identità in questo luogo.

Non capisco perché nascondersi tra la gente.

E poi un altra cosa…

Le parole che ha detto quella di poco fa…

La denominazione di Abissale viene usata da tutti.

Allora perché ha utilizzato un altro nome?"

Islei era per le strade e camminava.

Indossava il suo solito vestito lungo.

"Merda..."disse Chloe Kent"È proprio di fronte a noi."

"Questo...è Islei!?"disse Carrie "Non va bene.

Non dobbiamo fermarci…

Dobbiamo fingere di essere persone normali..."

"Aspetta..."disse lei "La gamba."

Dark Solargirl cadde in ginocchio e l'altra la soccorse.

Lui continuò ad avvicinarsi.

"Se n'è accorto…?"disse Choe di Terra-3.

Islei si fermò "Che succede?

Ti sei fatta male?"

"N-no..."disse Carrie "Mia sorella ha problemi motori..."

"Vuoi una mano?"disse Islei.

"Non si preoccupi,la aiuto io."disse lei "Scusi per tutto il disturbo."

Islei si voltò e andò via "Va bene,abbiate cura del vostro corpo."

"Si."disse Carrie "Grazie per la sua premura."

Lui si allontanò

"Fiu..."disse Carrie che però fu tagliata alla spalla destra e cadde a terra.

"CARRIE!"urlò Dark Soalrgirl che materializzò il costume e il mantello.

"Che inutili rifiuti..."disse Islei che si era fermato a qualche metri di distanza "Due tra le più forti che trattengono l'aura e nascondono l'aspetto dietro gli occhiali."

"Ma...maledetto..."disse Chloe Kent.

"La vostra vista mi disgusta."disse il demone "VI SPAZZERÒ VIA."

Dark Solargirl si alzò in piedi,mentre la gente iniziò a scappare.

Lui si mosse a super velocità e lei sferrò un pugno.

Islei lo afferrò,girò su se stesso e le diede una gomitata provocando un'onda d'urto e mandandola dentro un edificio.

Lei atterrò in strada e lanciò diverse sfere dalle mani,ma il demone si mosse a super velocità e le evitò.

Lei gli corse in contro e provò a spingerlo via.

Lui riuscì a resistere e i suoi piedi lasciarono una scia sull'asfalto.

Lui la spinse verso il basso,poi le diede una ginocchiata al viso e la scagliò contro un auto che fu tagliata in due.

Lei rotolò a terra e si rialzò,lanciando i raggi dagli occhi,ma il demone si sollevò in aria,fece una capriola e evitò i colpi,poi atterrò.

Islei si mosse a super velocità e le diede un pugno al viso,provocando un onda d'urto,poi parò una serie di colpi,un calcio al volto e altri pugni.

Il demone le prese la gamba e la lancio verso una casa.

Nel bosco la dea Hator era seduta con la schiena appoggiata contro un albero e pensava "No...non è possibile…

Il diavolo è riapparso..."

Dietro di lei c'erano delle mostruose figure femminili.

Avevano tutte capelli biondi lunghi.

Una fascia di metallo ricopriva la fronte,mentre un'altra passava tra l'occhio sinistro e il naso e arrivava a mento.

La base del collo era scoperta,le spalle aveva una placca di metallo allungata sopra a una più piccola appena visibile.

Il seno era coperto da una placca di metallo.

Le braccia e le mani erano scoperte.

La vita era coperta da una placca di metallo legata con delle funi e avevano degli sleep bianchi.

A meta cosce c'erano delle placche di metallo,poi il resto era scoperto.

Gli occhi e la bocca dei mostri era cucita.

"Non proprio adesso."pensò lei "Di questo passo..."

Uno degli esseri le passo accanto e le si avvicinò annusandola,poi si alzò e andò via.

Un onda d'urto fece saltare quattro tetti di diverse case.

Dark Solargirl volava tra le macerie e allungò a dismisura il braccio con la spada.

Islei aveva il braccio sinistro trasformato nell'arco e era a mezz'aria.

Il braccio di lei si fece strada tra le macerie e la spada lo trafisse in pieno petto.

Lei tirò via il braccio evitando la lama dell'arco.

Islei lanciò diverse frecce e devastò diversi palazzi,dato che lei si era spostata.

La ragazza volò tra le macerie e lo colpì alla schiena allungando il braccio di nuovo.

Lei materializzò una sfera rossa dentro Islei e fece esplodere più di metà della sua pancia.

Il demone urlò e cadde a terra,ma poi di rialzò e la ferita si richiuse "MALEDETTA..."

Il demone allungò la mano verso di lei ma fu tagliata tra il medio e l'anulare,dato che lei aveva allungato il braccio.

"Merda..."pensò lei "Perché…

Che razza di mostro..."

I due erano sospesi in aria e c'erano macerie che cadevano tutt'intorno

"Anche se sono arrivata a questo punto..."pensò lei "Sarò io quella che alla fine morirà...?

Per quanto io gli ficchi la spada in corpo,per quanto io gli faccia dei buchi,ho l'impressione di non poterlo sconfiggere…

Inoltre ogni volta che affondo la lama nel suo corpo…

Sono sicura che mi contrattacchi con una forza sempre più potente…

Non è divertente.

Non abbiamo nessuna possibilità."

Il braccio sinistro di Islei si trasformò in cinque tentacoli che trapassarono il suolo,frantumandolo,poiché lei si era spostata.

Carrie la afferrò e balzarono su diversi tetti distrutti,poi si fermarono.

"CARRIE!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 all'altra che aveva un taglio sul costume,ma la ferita era chiusa.

"Che stavi facendo?"disse lei "Vuoi forse morire?"

"Tu come...?"disse Chloe Kent.

"Era una ferita grave,ma non irrimediabile."disse lei "Ora devi scappare,trattenendo l'aura.

Intanto io lo terrò occupato."

"Ma..."disse Dark Solargirl"MA SEI SCEMA!?

QUELLO LO STAVO PER DIRE IO!

PERCHÉ NON TE NE STAI SEI STATA BUONA A TERRA?

QUELLO CREDE DI AVENTI UCCISA,COSÌ SI STAVA CONCENTRANDO SOLO SU DI ME."

"Quella scema sei tu."disse lei "Pensi che io stia a guardare mentre tu vieni uccisa?

Ogni tanto pensa prima di parlare."

"E CREDI FORSE CHE IO POSSA SCAPPARE MENTRE TU VIENI FATTA A PEZZI DA LUI?!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "STIAMO INSIEME DA QUANDO ERAVAMO SULL'ALTRA TERRA,QUINDI SE CREDI CHE ABBANDONI LA MIA RAGAZZA TI È ANDATO IN PAPPA IL CERVELLO!"

Intorno al corpo di Chloe Kent si formò un aura rossa "Eh eh.

Sono sette mesi che non rilascio forza magica dal mio corpo,mi ribolle il sangue."

"Tu sei davvero pazza..."disse lei

"Tu non sei da meno."disse Dark Solargirl "Il nostro è proprio un legame indissolubile…

All'inizio eravamo in due...e finire in due…

Non è poi così male."

Islei si trasformò nel centauro gigante e il suo braccio sinistro scagliò i tentacoli che distrussero la casa.

Le due spiccarono il volo ed evitarono i tentacoli.

Islei si avvicinò trapassando una casa,poi afferrò Dark Solargirl e la scagliò a terra in un cratere,mentre l'altra schivava i colpi.

Chloe Kent spiccò il volo e tagliò un tentacolo con una spada di energia rossa.

Il centauro ringhiò.

Le creature umanoidi erano all'entrata del paese e annusavano l'aria,poi si chinarono e spiccarono un salto.

Atterrarono davanti a loro provocando dei piccoli crateri.

"Questi..."disse Dark Solargirl "COSA DIAVOLO SONO…?"

"Ho dato troppo nell'occhio..."disse Islei.

"Non so cosa siete,ma di certo non siete amici."disse lei che cercò di colpirne una alla testa.

Dalla guancia,e dal petto del mostro partirono dei filamenti che formarono una lama ricurva che taglio il braccio di lei.

La spada si conficcò a terra e l'arto rimase attaccato.

La lama scomparve e si formarono delle punte ,uscenti dalla fronte ,dal collo,dal petto e dalla pancia,che furono scagliate contro di lei.

La trafissero all'occhio sinistro,nella parte sinistra del petto e sulla pancia.

Carrie afferrò l'amica e la scagliò a diversi metri di distanza,facendola cadere tra le macerie.

"Raccogli il tuo braccio destro!"disse lei "Devi rimetterlo a posto e anche l'occhio!"

Dalla schiena del mostro uscirono dei tentacoli appuntiti.

Lei spiccò un salto,ma la creatura le arrivo alle spalle e preparò le punte dal viso.

Hator infilzò l'essere alla schiena e le due caddero a terra,provocando un cratere.

"TU!"disse lei.

"NON MUOVETEVI!"urlò la dea "State immobili!"

La creatura si rialzò e annusò Carrie,poi andò via.

"Muoviti piano..."disse la dea.

Islei creò lo scudo nella sua mano sinistra e la lancia gigante al posto della mano destra,ruggendo.

"Islei non può inseguirci tutte e badare a loro contemporaneamente."disse Hator "State pronte."

Le creature lanciarono delle spine di metallo dal loro corpo e Islei si riparò con lo scudo,poi puntò la lancia verso di loro e lanciò un raggio.

A terra c'erano diverse delle creature tagliate in due.

Islei aveva conficcato la punta della lancia nella pancia di una di loro.

L'essere mise le mani sulla lancia e i suo corpo si allungò.

Le braccia si attorcigliarono sulla lancia e la creatura cominciò a leccarla.

Islei la scagliò su ciò che restava di una parete e l'essere si spappolò restando attaccato,tuttavia si rigenerò all'instante e cadde a terra.

Anche le altre iniziavano a rigenerarsi.

"Non è possibile ...sono invulnerabili."disse Lady Sentry di Terra-3.

Al posto dello scudo Islei materializzò un arco con sopra diciassette frecce.

Il demone le prese all'estremità con la mano e le scagliò via "SPARITE!"

Colpi gli esseri trapassando i loro corpi.

"SCAPPIAMO!"disse Hator "ORMAI È FINITA PER QUESTA CITTÀ!"

Le tre volarono via,mentre le frecce colpivano il terreno.

"Pensi che riuscirà a sconfiggere quei mostri?"disse Carrie.

"No..."disse Hator "Non credo sia possibile.

Il loro punto debole è la testa.

In altre parole,basta proteggere quella parte del corpo e per il resto hanno una sorprendente capacità magica.

Perciò si muovono in modo tale che la testa sia protetta."

"Sono demoni?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Quei mostri...sono armi anti-abissali creati da coloro che siedono tra le ombre e dati agli dei dell'Olimpo."

"COSA?!"disse Dark Solargirl.

Islei lanciò diverse frecce,poi uno degli esseri gli saltò in testa da dietro,mentre gli altri lanciarono diverse punte sul suo corpo.

Lui si liberò del mostro,ma il suo braccio sinistro fu tagliato improvvisamente in tre pezzi.

Le tre erano su una collina.

"Credo che qui siamo al sicuro."disse Hator.

"Come stanno le ferite?"disse Carrie e Chloe che era accucciata e teneva la mano sull'occhio.

"Ho riattaccato il braccio,ma per l'occhio ci vuole tempo."disse lei.

"Anche noi siamo state attaccate."disse Carrie alla dea "Ormai siamo dentro questo casino.

Quindi vorrei che ci spiegassi quello che sai al riguardo.

Sette mesi fa,al tempo della vostra battaglia a Mosca,l'Olimpo strinse un altro patto con gli dei che siedono nell'ombra.

Gli chiesero di prendere l'energia dei demoni più deboli e di crearci un arma.

Cosi quando i demoni discendono all'inferno,quelle divinità gli tolgono energia."

"COSA..."disse Carrie "STAI SCHERZANDO…?!

COM'È POSSIBILE..."

"È la verità anche se nessuno sa niente di queste divinità."disse Hator "Ma quegli esseri che hanno fatto non possono essere chiamati guerrieri.

Sono solo creati per distruggere i demoni.

Hanno un anima,ma gli hanno eliminato ogni traccia di personalità,facendo in modo che i loro istinti li attirassero verso una particolare esca.

Tappando occhi e bocca, divennero degli esseri con il solo scopo di usare il terzo occhio per seguire l'aura demoniaca.

Sono stati creati i modo tale da non emanare nessuna aura ,non vengono avvertiti.

Possono solo vagare per la Terra,seguendo i flussi di energia mistica che affluiscono su questo pianeta."

"Quella cosa di cui hanno memorizzato l'aura.."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Non sarà mica..."

"Proprio così."disse Hator "Una parte dell'anima del demone."

Le creature si strapparono le cuciture dalla bocca e rivelarono dei denti appuntiti.

Gli esseri cominciarono a ringhiare.

"Maledette bestie..."disse Islei e ne vide altre avvicinarsi da destra.

"Gli undici caccia demoni creati da quelle divinità..."disse Hator "Mangia abissali…

Questo è il nome…

Che l'Olimpo ha dato loro."

Il braccio si Islei cominciò a rigenerarsi,ma uno degli esseri gli saltò sulla spalla sinistra e gli diede un morso.

"MA COME OSI!?"disse Islei dandogli un colpo con gli artigli dell'altra mano e staccandogli il braccio sinistro e metà del fianco.

L'essere cadde a terra e si rigenerò.

Islei usò una delle zampe posteriori e con lo zoccolo gli spaccò la testa uccidendolo.

"Non posso nemmeno rigenerarmi in pace..."disse Islei.

Due mostri saltarono verso di lui e il demone materializzò due punte dalla mano destra,spezzando in due le creature.

Gli esseri caddero a terra e si rigenerarono.

"Sbriciolare teste..."disse lui "Non è più una cosa facile come una volta..."

Islei materializzò uno spadone che afferrò con la mano destra "E così alla fine…

Mi tocca usare questa!

Vi sterminerò tutti."

"Undici..."disse Carrie "Creati da delle divinità sconosciute…

Ma erano undici prima...è sono rimasti tali fino ad ora?"

"No,dei primi undici non ne dovrebbero essere rimasti molti."disse Hator "Li hanno creati in modo tale che se sei di loro vengono distrutti,ritornino nella dimensione dell'Olimpo.

Quindi quelle divinità ne creano altri.

Inseguirli è difficile,perché si separano in diverse direzioni e non emanano nessuna aura.

Con tutte le forze Islei ha provato a inseguirli ed è riuscito a malapena ad ucciderne uno…

Così ne hanno creati altri.

Per questo il demone si era mischiato alla gente.

Prendeva tempo per organizzarsi.

Non è passato molto dall'ultimo scontro.

È impossibile che Islei si sia ripreso del tutto.

Probabilmente l'Olimpo vuole farla finita una volta per tutte.

Non aspettano nemmeno che intervengano gli angeli."

"Ci dobbiamo muovere."disse Carrie di Terra-3 che poi si rivolse alla dea "È possibile che abbiano un altro abissale come bersaglio?"

"Beh,se hanno una parte dell'aura del demone è possibile."disse Hator.

"AH!"disse Dark Solargirl "A OVEST C'È…

RIFUL!"

"La storia sta prendendo una brutta piega..."disse Hator.

"?"disse Carrie di Terra-3 "Cosa c'è?"

"Spero sia una preoccupazione infondata..."disse la dea "Ma vi consiglio di sbrigarvi a controllare che non siano rimaste tracce dell'aura di Riful nell'aria.

Attualmente l'Olimpo sta dando la caccia ai risvegliati di sua iniziativa…

Se hanno l'aura di Riful agiranno a breve.

Ci fu un'esplosione che fece tremare il terreno e poi un altra.

Il paese non si vedeva da così lontano,ma le colonne di fumo erano visibili.

"Islei...è ormai alo stremo…."disse Hator.

"Allora significa che..."disse Lady Sentry di Terra-3 "Quando abbiamo combattuto contro di lui era già danneggiato..."

"MERDA!"disse Chleo di Terra-3 "Non abbiamo potuto fare niente nemmeno allora..."

Il paese era avvolto nel fumo ed era completamente distrutto.

A terra c'erano i corpi di tre esseri e la spada del demone,tranciò la testa di un altro,conficcandosi nel terreno.

Islei aveva subito grossi danni.

Non aveva più tre delle quattro zampe da cavallo che aveva prima e la spada,conficcata a terra,era piena di crepe.

L'arma si spezzò e il demone cadde a terra "Ero più tranquillo quando Priscilla...mi distrusse metà del corpo…

Islei lanciò la spada contro un altro mostro e gli tagliò la testa.

Le altre si fermarono e lui si rialzò pur avendo una sola zampa e un solo braccio.

In quel momento arrivò in volo Luisella in forma umana.

L'abissale del sud atterrò e,girando su se stessa,trafisse una dei mostri,facendo diventare appuntito il suo braccio,poi lo gettò a terra e materializzò una spada e ne tagliò un altro in due.

Afferrò uno dei mostri,lo infilzò e gli tagliò la testa,poi ne colpì un altro.

Luisella si trasformò nella mostruosa donna leone alta quanto Islei.

Lui puntò la mano verso di lei,lanciando una sfera rossa,ma lei spiccò un salto e evitò il colpo.

Luisella colpì il corpo umano del centauro,con un pugno e fece saltare metà fianco sinistro,poi gli sferrò un pugno al viso.

"E ORA MUORI!"disse lei,afferrandolo alla gola, gettandolo a terra e strappandogli metà volto.

Fatto ciò il demone volò via.

Islei era ancora nel corpo distrutto e pensava "È da quando ho affidato Priscilla a Buffy...e li ho fatti allontanare dalla terra del sud…

Che strano…

All'inizio volevo sfruttare la forza di Priscilla per ottenere tutto,ma poi lei ha preferito distaccarsi da me,malgrado il mio giuramento.

Non voglio tornare all'inferno…

Quella potenza che aveva Priscilla...anche se controllarla è stata un'illusione destinata a svanire…

Un istante di più…

Avrei voluto che tutto rimanesse così ancora un po'."

Nella dimensione dell'Olimpo Ermes parlava agli altri dei "Recentemente sono comparsi misteriosi individui di cui non conosciamo l'identità."

"Cosa ne pensi,Apollo?"disse Poseidone.

"Non posso esprimermi al riguardo..."disse lui "So che è una cosa di cui non posso andare fiero.

Però questa faccenda m sembra poco significativa…

Allo stato attuale,penso che la cosa urgente sia trovare quella donna e strapparla a Riful,al più presto..."

"Abbiamo già inviato nuovi distruggi-abissali sulla Terra."disse Era "Tuttavia questa volta,i mangia-abissali,saranno solo una guida."

"!"disse Apollo.

"Ermes ci ha comunicato che Islei è stato sconfitto."disse Zeus "Tuttavia pensiamo che lo spirito non sia disceso,infatti il suo corpo non è svanito.

Ora che si è rotto l'equilibrio tra quelli dell'abisso,non abbiamo intenzione di impiegare troppo tempo per Riful,come abbiamo fatto per Islei.

I due arcani,Alicia e Beth verranno mandati sulla terra."

I due arcani erano in un bosco e spiccarono il volo.

Rose e Annie erano all'ultimo piano di un grande grattacielo che era stato costruito a New York

"Sarà bene che Arno Stark si sbrighi a completare la torre dei Vendicatori."disse Annie.

"Si,li sento anch'io."disse Rose "Due immense aure che vagano sulla Terra."

"Ho avvertito un insolito spostamenti di altre due aure."disse Artemide che apparve con il suo abito bianco "Volevo avvisarvi..."

"Divina Artemide..."disse Rose "Si,le abbiamo percepite anche noi.

A quanto pare ci sono due arcani in libertà."

"No,non si tratta di quello."disse Artemide "È molto lontano da qui,ma ho percepito una forza spirituale che subito dopo è scomparsa."

"Cosa?"disse Rose.

"Penso sia successo qualcosa e Islei."disse lei.

Le altre si stupirono.

La dea Hator era poco fuori New York quando apparve Rose che le mise la spada alla gola da dietro.

"O cambi strada e sparisci...oppure dovrò farti un pochino male."disse Rose "Cosa preferisci?"

"Io sono una dea."disse Hator "Non puoi farmi nulla."

"Chi sei?"disse Rose.

"Hator,signora dell'ovest."disse lei "Tu sei una delle versioni di Chloe di un altra Terra.

Sono qui per riferirti un messaggio da Carrie e Chloe di Terra-3."

"!"disse Rose "Un messaggio?"

Arrivarono Annie e Artemide.

"Artemide, la fuggitiva."disse Hator "La notizia si è sparsa tra i vari panteon.

Non mi aspettavo di trovarti tra loro..."

"Hator..."disse Artemide "Quella che segue fedelmente gli ordini di Ra…

La tua ostinazione mi ha creato parecchi problemi."

"Cos'è successo a quelle due."disse Rose "Che significa che hai un messaggio da parte loro?"

"Io non ho fatto niente di male a loro."disse Hator "Mi hanno solo chiesto di portarti un messaggio.

Ripeterò le sue parole:"Noi due ci siamo imbattute nell'abissale Islei e durante lo scontro con i mangia-abissali Chloe è rimasta ferita.

Islei è stato sconfitto dall'arma dell'Olimpo.

Sta per avvenire una svolta epocale in questa guerra."

"!"disse Rose.

"L'arma dell'Olimpo..."disse Artemide "I mangia-abissali...?"

"I mangia-abissali non emanano un'aura,ma si basano sull'aura spirituale per cacciare la preda..."disse Hator "Non penso che verranno dalle vostre parti,ma comunque fate attenzione…

Questo è ciò che ha detto la mortale Carrie.

Fine del messaggio."

"Sconfiggere uno dell'abisso..."disse Rose turbata "Cosa diavolo è la nuova arma dell'Olimpo?"

"Un essere creato dagli dei che siedono tra le ombre."disse Hator che si voltò e cominciò a camminare "Tolgo il disturbo."

"Islei..."disse Rose "È stato sconfitto…?"

"Anche il fatto che Alicia e Beth si siano mosse..."disse Artemide "È un chiaro segno che l'equilibrio di potere tra quelli dell'abisso è crollato del tutto..."

"!"disse Annie "Ma allora se stanno andando a ovest...significa che..."

"Vogliono distruggere…"disse Rose "Riful,l'abissale dell'ovest..."

Chloe e Valkira erano in un bosco e gli alberi venivano spezzati.

Le due erano sedute a terra,appoggiate agli alberi.

"Chloe,cosa facciamo…?"disse Valkiria "Purtroppo siamo incappate…in quello la..."

Dietro di loro c'era Daf che si era trasformato nel demone di metallo.

"Che strano..."disse Daf "Mi era sembrato di vedere qualcosa di insolito che si muoveva da queste parti…

Non avverto nessuna aura…

Sarà stata l'immaginazione..."

Sif ansimava per la paura.

"C'è qualcosa...li?"disse il demone.

"!"disse Sif.

La dea dovette spiccare una salto,poiché il pugno di Daf fracassò l'albero "Oh.

Vedi che qualcuno c'era."

Il demone la afferrò con la mano sinistra.

"Mh?"disse lui "E tu cosa sei?

Sei vestita in modo strano.

Però sembri una dea..."

Chloe volò verso la mano e colpì il braccio con la spada a super velocità.

"Ce n'era un'altra."disse Daf.

"Dannazione..."pensò Chloe "Con il fendente non gli faccio nemmeno un graffio."

Chloe atterrò pesantemente e poi spiccò un salto per evitare il colpo di Daf che fracassò il terreno.

Il mostro lanciò dei paletti di metallo dalla bocca,ma lei li parò con la spada e poi,andando sulla testa del mostro,cercò di conficcargli la spada nel cranio,ma senza successo.

Tuttavia il colpo gli chiuse la bocca,facendo il modo che i paletti trafiggessero il mento.

Sif cercò di liberarsi,ma lui le afferrò il piede e la sbatté a terra provocando un cratere.

"Non ti lascerò scappare."disse lui che la sollevò ancora.

Chloe colpi la mano con la spada,poi atterrò nuovamente.

"Con una potenza così debole..."disse lui "Non riuscirai mai a ferirmi."

Daf lancio due grossi pali di metallo dalla parte superiore del polso,ma Chloe spiccò un salto evitandoli e atterrò a terra "Scusami...Sif."

Chloe spiccò il volo e tagliò la gamba della dea che era in mano al mostro.

"MA COSA…!"disse Daf.

Valkiria prese la dea e la portò via.

"DIVIDIAMOCI!"disse Chloe che spiccò il volo evitando il pugno del mostro.

"NON VE LO PERMETT..."disse Daf,ma Chloe gli apparve davanti colpendogli il volto a super velocità,poi volò via.

"ACCIDENTI!"disse il demone "Ce n'erano due e mi sono scappate!

Riful...si arrabbierà molto..."

Chloe camminava nel bosco e raggiunse le altre due.

Sif era a terra e aveva una gamba di luce al posto dell'altra.

"Come sta?"disse lei.

"Lei non è molto esperta nel ricreare il corpo."disse Valkiria che le stava vicina "Quindi sto utilizzando tutte le mie forze per aiutarla.

Ci vorrà un po' di tempo."

"Capisco..."disse Chloe "Anche se era una manovra di emergenza ti chiedo scusa Sif..."

"Non ti preoccupare..."disse lei.

Chloe smaterializzò la spada "Allora Valkiria,ti affido Sif.

Rimanete qui e tenetevi pronti.

Io andrò dietro quel mostro…

E mi introdurrò nel covo di Riful.

Forse riuscirò a convincerla."

"Eh…!"disse Sif "Non dire idiozie,Chloe!

ROSE HA DETTO CHE NON DOBBIAMO DIVIDERCI!"

"Vai salvare Zatanna?"disse Valkiria "Come ha detto il dio Apollo?"

"Non sono una serva di Apollo."disse Chloe.

"Allora per quale motivo..."disse lei.

"Chissà ..."disse Chloe "In verità non lo so neanch'io di preciso…

Però sento che devo assolutamente incontrare l'abissale."

Daf era davanti ad un castello abbandonato e distrutto per metà.

Si trasformò in un uomo e entrò nella struttura.

Chloe camminava nel bosco e arrivò davanti alla struttura "Un vecchio castello abbandonato…

Non è la prima volta che sceglie un nascondiglio simile..."

Chloe chiuse gli occhi e continuò a pensare "Lo sento…

All'interno del castello percepisco l'aura di Riful dell'ovest…

Come sempre è davvero abile a nascondere la sua presenza…

E c'è anche un'aura quasi impercettibile…

Non sento la presenza dell'arma di Riful…

No aspetta…

Eccolo…

Un'aura ancora più piccola..."

Chloe si innervosì "MA COSA SIGNIFICA?

Un'aura diversa dal solito,sembra provenga da un luogo lontano da questo mondo..."

"Ehi..."disse Riful "Un attimo fa ,si è mosso?"

"!"disse Zatanna "N...no…

Non me ne sono accorta..."

"Ah,si?"disse Riful "Era solo una mia impressione?"

Il blocco di fumo era rimasto al suo posto.

"Impossibile...è ancora presto..."pensò Zatanna "Non può essere stato così veloce.

Ha iniziato a svegliarsi dopo il contatto con la mia coscienza…

Tuttavia ciò riguarda solo la parte più profonda della coscienza…

Non siamo ancora al livello in cui si può svegliare.

Se ci sono stati dei movimenti…

Significa che qualcos'altro ha interferito con il suo risveglio..."

"Comunque ci stai mettendo davvero molto."disse Riful "Quanto ci metterai a finire di curare le gambe."

"Mi...mi dispiace..."disse lei "Ho appena collegato le ossa.

Adesso passo ai muscoli..."

"Sei davvero lenta."disse Riful "La guarigione è questione di esperienza con la magia."

Il castello tremò.

"Oh?"disse Riful "Cosa succede?"

Un muro stava crollando.

"MUORI!"disse Daf lanciando due paletti di metallo e colpendo una colonna.

"Dov'è finita?"disse lui.

Lanciò un altro paletto,ma Chloe lo evitò e l'arma fracassò un'altra parte del castello.

Lei si mosse a super velocità e Daf si trasformò.

"!"disse Riful "QUELL'IDIOTA…!

GLI AVEVO DETTO DI NON TRASFORMARSI ALL'INTERNO DEL CASTELLO!"il demone si girò versò l'uscita "Vado a vedere che succede.

Tu resta qui e pensa solo a curarti.

Non pensare di scappare via.

La mia magia blocca la tua e con le gambe in quello stato non scapperesti nemmeno a Daf."

"Si."disse lei.

"Che palle..."disse Riful allontanandosi "Non ubbidisce e fa sempre quel che gli pare..."

Daf lanciò un paletto dalla bocca e Chloe lo parò con la spada scagliandolo via.

L'arma colpì una colonna e una parte del castello crollò sul mostro.

"ORA TI…!"urlò lui,ma vide un buco nel muro.

I nastri neri di Riful,partirono dai capelli e si legarono intorno al collo di Daf.

"EHI..."disse lei "Ti diverti a fare casino da solo?"

"No... aspetta..."disse lui "Prima ho incontrato tre donne…

Una di queste è sbucata qui all'improvviso..."

"Tre donne…?"disse Riful ritraendo il nastro nei capelli,poi guardò il buco nel muro.

Riful si tolse il vestito "Tieni questo.

Non mi va di ricostruirlo."

Tu vai di sotto.

E tieni d'occhio la ragazza.

Mi ricordo…

Di alcune ragazze che ho incontrato…"

Riful si trasformò in un grumo di nastri neri e poi usci dal castello,prendendo la forma abituale.

"E abbiamo anche una faccenda ancora da regolare..."disse il demone gigante sorridendo.

"Eccola."disse Choe "Sono riuscita a farla uscire allo scoperto…

Non pensavo si trasformasse fin da subito."

Chloe si sollevò in aria e andò vicino a Riful.

"Oh,sei tu!"disse il demone "È un po' che non ci vediamo."

"Salute a te,demone..."disse Chloe.

"Per favore..."disse Riful "Non servo più Lucifero da millenni.

Ora sono un semplice spirito in cerca di un territorio.

Vorrei chiacchierare,ma vedi sono un pochino occupata…

Ma se se qui per riconsiderare la mia offerta allora ti accompagno subito a dare un'occhiata."

Riful si voltò "!

L'aura di quella che avevo preso…

È SVANITA…?

TUTTI SI PRENDONO GIOCO DI ME…

CHE INSOLENZA!

DAF!

RITROVALA SUBITO!"

Daf era davanti a Zatanna.

"Ora ci divertiamo!"disse lui.

Lei scomparve.

"RIFUL,SI METTE MALE!"disse Daf "QUELLA LI È SPARITA!"

"VA BENE..."urlò Riful "HAI AVUTO IL CORAGGIO DI FARMI QUESTO AFFRONTO…

COME PROMESSO,LA PAGHERAI!"

Riful spiccò il volo.

Chloe atterrò e pensò "C'è riuscita…

Però non so come farà a passarla liscia..."

Improvvisamente sentì un forte dolore alla testa e pensò "LA TESTA…

MI FA MALE DA MORIRE…

COMUNQUE DEVO MUOVERMI…"

Chloe scese nel sotterraneo e si trovò davanti l'essere di fumo,poi svenne.

Chloe si trovò a camminare per un bosco con Wanda.

Lei indossava il suo costume,con il mantello.

"Ferma Wanda."disse Chloe "Da queste parti si nasconde qualcuno…

Con una forza spaventosa."

"Cosa?"disse Wanda.

In quel momento apparve Gea "Cercavo una donna e ne trovo due…

Chi di voi e Chloe...?

"!"disse Chloe "Gea…

STA INDIETRO WANDA!

Questa qui è…!"

Chloe si voltò e non vide nessuno "Wanda…?"

"Che ti succede?"disse Gea materializzando la spada. "Guarda che fin da prima non c'era nessuno oltre a noi."

"Ma se hai chiesto chi di noi due..."disse Chloe che dovette fare un salto indietro,èer evitare la spada.

Solargirl estrasse la sua dalla placca sulla schiena e le due si colpirono.

Chloe fu sbalzata via e aveva una ferita sulla spalla.

"Tutta qui la forza che hai acquisito...?"disse lei.

Chloe colpì più veloce,ma Gea parava facilmente i suoi colpi.

"CHE RAZZA DI..."disse lei "MOSTRO..."

"Non è abbastanza..."disse lei "Sembra proprio che manchi qualcosa..."

Gea le tagliò la testa.

La foresta svanì e le due si trovarono in un immenso nero.

Chloe era a terra,ma la testa l'aveva ancora "Ora è tutto chiaro…

Qui siamo nella mia mente…

Quella cosa mi ha trascinata..."

"Trascinata?"disse lei "Non accusarlo ingiustamente.

Sei tu quella che ha attirato l'attenzione del dio..."

"Cosa…"disse lei.

"Quel demone è privo di personalità,così uno di coloro che dimorano tra le ombre si è intrufolato in lui."disse Gea "Tu sei nella sua mente.

Io mi sono solo proiettata qui per aiutarti."

Intorno a loro apparvero linee bianche.

"Tu stai… commettendo un grosso sbaglio!"disse Gea.

"Cosa sto sbagliando?"disse Chloe.

"Non ho molto tempo."disse Gea "Il dio sta prendendo possesso dello spirito del demone senza coscienza.

Il resto lo capirai da sola…

Sperimentandolo sulla tua pelle."

"Che dio è questo?"disse Chloe.

"Oblivion."disse Gea che svanì.

Una fortissima luce bianca e un forte vento investirono Chloe.

Il suo costume e le placche iniziarono a sbriciolarsi e alla fine restò nuda,nel vuoto.

"È bene che riceva..."disse la voce di Gea "Alcuni ricordi che ho in me..."

Davanti a Chloe c'era un'immensa esplosione bianca.

Valkiria si voltò "Cos'è questo…?

Per un attimo mi è sembrato che l'aura di Chloe fosse aumentata...ma questo…

Sembra un'esplosione di sentimenti…

Come se una forza vitale scorresse via..."

Daf era nel bosco in forma umana "Ri...Riful…

Che…?"

"È uno scherzo…?"disse Riful "Non immaginavo fosse così potente..."

Dark Solargirl era con Carrie di Terra-3 e stavano camminando su una collina.

"Non ho mai percepito una forza simile..."disse lei "Un'aura diversa da quella di Riful e Islei…

Enorme..."

Le due spiccarono il volo.

Apollo si manifesto sulla Terra "Alicia…

Beth!

Che succede?"

"Facciamo rapporto."disse Alica "Nella zona dove si trova l'abissale Riful,è appena comparsa una nuova aura di notevole forza…

Insieme a Riful…

Diventerà l'obiettivo della nostra missione..."

Buffy camminava per un paesino "!

Che succede?

Perché te ne stia li impalata..."

"È nato..."disse Priscilla "Qualcosa di spaventoso...è arrivato."

"Qualcosa di spaventoso…?"disse lei "Cos'è?"

"Tutti i sentimenti che sono esplosi ora sono svaniti..."disse Priscilla "Non ne è rimasto nemmeno uno…

C'è solo l'Oblio."

"?"disse Buffy "Di che stai parlando?"

"Non brama la conquista..."disse lei "Non è che un messaggero…di questo mondo disperato."

Il castello esplose.

Il vento raggiunse Valkiria "...CHE...CHE DIAVOLO SUCCEDE…?"

Una forte luce illuminò la vallata.

"Ugh..."disse Daf riparandosi con la mano "R...Rif..."

"Si... capisco..."disse lei "Ora capisco perché se ti ho detto…

Che ti avrei liberata se avessi risvegliato quell'essere hai comunque provato a scappare…

Se fossi rimasta li…

Dubito fortemente che sarebbe rimasto qualcosa di te."

Chloe di Terra-3 e l'altra stavano volando "QUELLA SCEMA…

CHE DIAVOLO STA COMBINANDO ORA?!"

"Sento la presenza di Chloe di Terra-3."disse Valkira.

"Cosa?"disse Sif.

"Credevo fossero lontane."disse la dea.

Chloe era nello spazio nero "Non farti assorbire…

...non farlo.

Non farti prendere…

Recupera la tua coscienza.

Chi sei…?

Sei una codarda?

Sei una donna che si è arresa?

O sei la protettrice della terra?

ADESSO DIMMI...TU CHI SEI?"

"Io sono Solargirl..."disse Chloe "La prescelta della dea Atena!"

Il volto di Chloe emerse da una parete di carne viola piena di linee e bozzi.

Non aveva più i vestiti addosso.

Dato che a parete era verticale si aggrappò ad essa e pensò "Un torrente…di emozioni..."

Vide la spada che emergeva da una parte della parete e la afferrò camminando su di essa poi guardo l'immenso mostro.

Era alto cinquanta metri.

Aveva la base simile ad un immensa gonna di carne viola.

La parte più alta della "gonna"aveva nove lunghe punte sottili che andavano verso il basso.

Tra queste punte partivano degli archi di metallo attaccati alla pelle.

La parte finale era coperta di placche grigio scuro e anche rossastra.

La parte superiore del mostro aveva due corpi messi schiena contro schiena e separati nella parte più bassa di essa.

I fianchi delle due figure erano coperte dalle placche e c'erano anche due linee di metallo grigio che le univano.

La pancia,priva di ombelico,e il seno dell'essere,privo di capezzoli,erano di colore grigio chiaro e completamente lisci.

Aveva la pancia completamente piatta,tanto da mostrare la gabbia toracica.

Poco sopra il seno c'era una linea di metallo che partiva dalle placche sui fianchi.

Le spalle erano presenti,ma non le braccia.

Le spalle,i colli e i visi femminili,erano dello stesso colore della pancia.

Gli occhi erano bianchi e senza pupilla.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano quattro corna per ogni testa.

Le due che puntavano verso il basso erano più lunghe delle altre.

Iniziavano andando verso il basso,superando il mento e poi,curvandosi,puntavano in avanti.

Quelle superiori,più corte,partivano andando in avanti e leggermente verso l'alto,poi facevano una piccola curva in basso e andavano ancora in alto.

La fronte,le corna e la parte superiore delle teste era grigio scuro.

Le teste erano unite all'estremità.

Dall'altra parte rispetto a dove si trovava Chloe,all'altezza della base del collo,partiva,dalle placche sulla schiena,una punta che andava in avanti,poi formava un'altra punta.

Poco prima di questa punta partiva uno spuntone che andava in alto e formava un'altra punta che andava sia in avanti che in po' indietro.

Da questa lunga punta partivano delle lame che si collegavano ad una punta lunga poco di meno,da cui partivano altre lame ancora che andavano verso il basso.

Tra le due lame c'era una punta che partiva all'altezza del petto,ma era corta e aveva altre lame che si collegavano alla punta inferiore.

Intorno al corpo dell'essere c'era molto fumo rosso chiaro e il cielo intorno si fece rosso scuro.

"Questa è la forma..."disse Chloe "Sembra l'opposto delle dee gemelle."

Chloe di Terra-3 era su un'altura e guardava verso il mostro "Incredibile…

Cos'è quella cosa…?

Se paragoniamo la sua aura...è decisamente superiore a Riful e Islei."

"Ho avvertito l'aura di Chloe dentro quella cosa."disse Valkiria.

"ORA BASTA!"urlò Dark Solargirl,materializzando la spada "TIRERÒ FUORI QUELL'IDIOTA!

SEI PRONTA,CARRIE?"

"Ma se ero io quella che stava aspettando..."disse lei "Vlakiria,pensa a curare la tua compagna."

"ANDIAMO!"urlo Dark Solargirl e le due spiccarono il volo.

"È impossibile...un potere di quella portata."disse Valkiria "Non c'è niente che possiamo fare..."

Daf era si un dosso e guardava il mostro,con Riful,in forma umana,sulle spalle.

"Fantastico vero?"disse Riful "Diventa sempre più potente..."

"Tu puoi..."disse Daf "Battere quella cosa...Riful…?"

"Mmh...non ne sono sicura..."disse lei "Se l'affrontassi a piena potenza,penso che avrei il cinquanta percento di possibilità di farcela…

Ma se continua a crescere…

Se dovessi affrontarla dovrei farlo al più presto..."

"NON PUOI,RIFUL!"disse lui "NON DEVI COMBATTERE SE RISCHI TROPPO!"

Lei sorrise "Sei proprio uno sciocco,eh?

Non ho bisogno che tu mi dica di non rischiare..."

Beh,non importa.

Andiamocene per ora.

Hai i vestiti che ti ho lasciato?"

"Certo."disse il demone che vide che la sua mano destra era svanita "Eh?"

Riful vide due anti-abissali a terra con la mano di Daf accanto.

Stavano facendo a pezzi il vestito.

"Mmh?"disse lei "Che state facendo?

Quelli sono i miei vestiti..."

Riful si accorse che metà del braccio sinistro era sparito "Oh?"

L'abissale liberò i nastri e trafisse la testa a due degli esseri "Cosa sono quelle cose?"

"RIFUL!"disse Daf che si trovò addosso sei mostri che si arrampicavano su di lui e altri due a terra.

Riful liberò i tentacoli dai capelli e trafisse la testa a quattro di loro.

Una spiccò un salto,le arrivò alle spalle e le diede un morso alla testa.

Daf afferrò l'essere e lo spiaccicò a terra.

Il mostro rigenerò parte del suo corpo.

"Sono invincibili..."disse Daf.

Riful trafisse la testa del mostro "Niente male.

Nonostante la loro forma umana sono i primi a danneggiarmi a questo punto…"

Riful non aveva più la parte destra della testa e del viso e sorrideva piegando la testa a sinistra"Sapete che vi dico…

Credo che vi accoltellerò fino a farvi rimpiangere di avere un corpo così resistente."

In quel momento atterrarono i due arcani:Alicia e Beth.

"Siete solo due arcani."disse Riful "Cosa pensate di fare?"

Alicia si trasformò nel mostro con le lame e si scagliò contro Riful.

Lei scagliò i tentacoli,ma l'arcano li fece a pezzi e la colpì a metà della testa con la lama.

Riful si trasformò nei nastri.

"RIFUL!"disse Daf.

Riful prese la forma gigante e rigenerò il braccio.

L'arcano atterrò e spiccò un salto.

"Qui si mette male..."disse Riful.

Daf afferrò il mostro e lo schiaccio contro i suolo "STAI BENE...RIFUL?

La creatura tagliò la mano di Daf.

"ALLONTANATI DA LI!"urlò Riful "DAF!

Il braccio sinistro di Daf fu tagliato in mille pezzi e il demone urlò.

Riful lanciò i tentacoli e trapassò il suolo,dato che l'arcano si muoveva più rapidamente.

"Una forza esplosiva in grado di tagliare la pelle di Daf e una velocità tale da poter schivare i miei attacchi..."pensò Riful che guardò l'altro arcano che era ferma con gli occhi chiusi "Ora capisco…

Queste guerriere ,che coloro che dimorano nell'ombra hanno creato,sono fatti apposta per affrontare quelli dell'abisso…

Ora che li vedo bene sono sbalordita.

Però è strano che la difesa massima dell'Olimpo sia qui…

!"Riful guardò i mostri umanoidi "Forse…

No...ma certo…

L'hanno fatto discendere!

Allora Islei è morto!"

"Èh!?"disse Daf "Islei è morto…!?

Cosa significa…?"

L'arcano si sollevò in aria.

"DAF!"disse Riful "DISTRUGGI QUELL'ALTRA CHE NON SI MUOVE!"

Daf lanciò dei paletti di metallo,ma l'altra spiccò un salto.

"La sua potenza è diminuita!"disse Riful.

Daf lanciò diversi paletti,ma l'arcano continuò a saltare e continuò a farlo ad occhi chiusi.

"!"disse Daf "Questa qui riesce a evitare i miei colpi a occhi chiusi..."

L'arcano con le lame tranciò, con le lame ,i tentacoli di Riful.

"Merda..."disse Riful "La sua velocità è diminuita solo per un attimo…

Comunque quelle lame sono pericolose.

Piccole lame attaccate a una grande lama…

E per di più si muove ad una velocità supersonica.

Taglia tutto quello che sfiora."

Chloe era nella foresta,aveva addosso il costume,ma non il mantello e pensava "Incredibile…

Non ci posso credere…

Mentre schiva gli attacchi del nemico Beth potenzia l'aura di Alicia…."

Dei tentacoli viola trapassarono il suolo e lei spiccò un salto.

Vide che i tentacoli partivano dalla parte posteriore del mostro.

Le due teste aprirono le bocche e da esse uscirono delle punte grige che erano attaccate ad un cordone centrale fatto di placche ossee.

"Cose...quello…"disse disse Chloe.

I due cordoni si diressero l'uno verso l'altro e si unirono in un cerchio fatto di spuntoni,poi dalla bocca dell'essere usci un tubo che appena uscito dalle bocche andava per poco verso il basso,poi formava una punta e andava leggermente verso l'alto e in avanti,poi formava una altra punta verso l'esterno,poi tornava indietro incurvandosi leggermente verso l'alto,poi formava una punta verso il centro delle due teste e infine si dirigeva in avanti attaccandosi al cerchio da entrambe le parti.

"!"disse Chloe "Non sarà mica..."

"!"disse Dark Solargirl che era nella foresta "Guarda!"

"Sbrighiamoci!"disse Carrie di Terra-3 "Ho un pessimo presentimento!"

Alicia fu gettata a terra e provocò un cratere.

"BENE."disse Riful "Comincia a cedere."

Il demone si volto verso la creatura immensa "COSA?

Questa sensazione..."

"CHLOE!"urlò Dark Solargir che era a pochi metri di distanza "CHE CAZZO STAI FACENDO IN UN POSTO COME QUESTO!?"

"NON AVVICINATEVI!"disse Chloe "ALLONTANATEVI."

La creatura lanciò tutte le decine di punte per la vallata.

Quegli oggetti appuntiti si conficcarono nelle colline,bucarono il terreno e distrussero alberi.

"Eh?"disse Daf.

Le punte lo trafissero alla pancia,al fianco destro e al petto.

Il braccio sinistro fu staccato dal corpo.

"DAF!"disse Riful che allungò il braccio destro che però fu tagliato i due.

Altre lame trapassarono la pancia dell'abissale la spalla destra e la mano destra.

L'arcano si mosse tra le punte stando sospeso da terra.

Sif,ormai guarita,afferrò Valkiria e la portò via.

Le lance volarono in aria per chilometri e trafissero il terreno e anche alcune case di un paese.

"COS'È STATO?"disse un uomo.

"Mh?"disse Buffy ,ma Priscilla la prese per mano,facendole fare un passo in avanti.

In quel momento un altro spuntone colpì un muro schivando Buffy per miracolo e trapassò una casa.

La foresta era stata fatta a pezzi e c'erano paletti grigi ovunque.

Le dimensioni variavano dal metro e ottanta ai sette metri.

"CHE DIAVOLO SUCCEDE?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 che era accucciata insieme alle altre due "Beh, comunque,grazie Chloe.

Se non mi avessi spinto via ...me la sarei vista brutta."

"No...non va bene."disse Chloe.

"Eh?"disse l'altra.

Le grosse spine cominciarono a coprirsi di venature e bozzi.

Sull'estremità si formò un viso e una bocca.

"E...ehi…!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "COSA SONO QUESTI…?"

"Il vero inferno...inizia ora..."disse Chloe.

Le punte iniziarono a deformarsi e si trasformarono in mostri.

Le creature avevano il corpo umanoide.

La testa aveva il muso allungato,con delle labbra femminili e il resto della bocca aveva labbra ondulate e appuntite.

Il naso era come quello di un umano.

Gli occhi erano simili a quelli dei felini e avevano delle linee nere che partivano dall'estremità degli occhi e andavano all'indietro.

Sulla fronte avevano altre linee nere.

Al centro della testa c'era uno spuntone simile ad una pinna di squalo.

Ai lati della testa ,al posto delle orecchie, c'erano due ali di pipistrello sovrapposte ad altre due.

Avevano il corpo piegato in avanti con le zampe anteriori secche e molto lunghe.

Il corpo era femminile con un seno senza capezzoli.

"I messaggeri dell'inferno..."disse Chloe.

"Ehi ehi,che scherzò è questo?"disse Dark Solargirl "NON DITEMI CHE OGNUNO DI QUESTI COSI...È UN DEMONE..."

Uno di loro si mosse a super velocità e si mise davanti a Chloe di Terra-3 "Che...rapidità..."

La creatura cercò di colpirla,ma Chloe di Terra-1 recise il suo braccio.

All'interno della ferita c'erano sette tentacoli che uscirono e colpirono il terreno,fracassandolo,ma le due fecero un salto e restarono sospese a mezz'aria ai lati dell'essere.

Dalla schiena del mostro partirono due tentacoli fatti da placche taglienti simili a spicchi di luna.

Chloe parò il colpo con la spada e lo stesso fece l'altra.

Carrie materializzò due spade e saltò sulla testa del mostro ferendolo.

Dalla ferita uscirono tre punte ,simili a quelle del gigantesco mostro,ma più piccole.

Le punte le trapassarono l'avambraccio destro.

"CARRIE!"urlò Chloe di Terra-3,mentre l'altra fece un salto e andò a terra.

La lunga coda del mostro cercò di colpirla,ma lei parò i colpi con la spada.

Carrie di Terra-3 vide che le punte si erano fuse con il braccio e che iniziavano a formarsi delle bocche,così si strappò il braccio a mani nude,poi lo tirò sulla testa del mostro trafiggendo il cranio.

L'essere non morì.

Dark Solargirl materializzò una sfera dentro di lui e fece esplodere dall'interno la testa.

"Eh,eh,ce l'ho fatta."disse lei "Ben ti sta,bastardo!"

Il mostro senza testa la afferrò e la gettò a terra,fracassando il terreno.

"CHLOE!"urlò Solargirl di Terra-1 che fu colpita dalla coda del mosto.

"Non è possibile…!"disse Carrie "Gli manca la testa..."

Dalla ferita del mostro cominciarono a vedersi delle punte.

"Aspe..."disse Choe di Terra-3 spaventata "Aspetta un attimo..."

"DANNAZIONE,STAI ATTENTA!"urlò Lady Sentry di Terra-3 "Se ti colpisce ti attaccherà un parassita."

Decine di punte furono scagliate dalla testa,ma Chloe di Terra-1 si mise davanti e parò i colpi del mostro.

L'essere cadde a terra.

"Questo mostro..."disse Dark Solargirl "Quanto è ostinato..."

"In teoria questi non si potrebbero nemmeno definire esseri viventi."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Sono solo dei frammenti rigettati dal dio che ha preso il possesso del demone immenso.

Cessano di muoversi quando esauriscono la forza che li spinge a distruggere.

Però grazie a quelle parti che lanciano possono ottenere nuova energia per continuare.

Carrie rigenerò il braccio,ma non il costume.

"Cosa dobbiamo fare per sbarazzarci di questi cosi?"disse Carrie di Terra-3.

"Questi qui non hanno punti vitali."disse Chloe "Tuttavia,malgrado abbiano un'anima,non hanno una coscienza ne una nozione di come si rigeneri l'involucro di pensiero concretizzato,perciò…

Se tagliamo gli arti non potranno più muoversi.

Ma anche senza braccia e gambe potrebbero lanciare quelle cose di prima,quindi…

Sarebbe meglio ridurli a brandelli finché possiamo."

Le tre erano circondate.

"La fai facile."disse Chloe di Terra-3 irata "Maledizione.

Questa situazione mi ricorda qualcosa."

"Già."disse Carrie di Terra-3 "Proprio come quella volta..."

Intorno a loro c'erano undici creature.

"Fare a pezzi tutti questi..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Ma stavi parlando sul serio?"

"È un lavoro faticoso,ma ce la possiamo fare."disse Carrie di Terra-3 "Non c'è problema."

Riful aveva rigenerato il braccio e si era creata nuovi vestiti.

Correva per la foresta,portandosi dietro il corpo di Daf,trascinandolo per i capelli.

Daf aveva un buco sul petto e uno sulla pancia e gli mancava sia la mano destra che l'avambraccio sinistro.

Dalle ferite usciva molto fumo.

"Ri...Riful."disse lui "Non preoccuparti per me…

Mettiti in salvo.

Se non mi lasci andare ci troveranno entrambi..."

"STAI ZITTO!"disse Riful "HO BISOGNO DI UN COLLEGA CHE MI AIUTI!

SE DICI ALTRE STRONZATE,SARANNO GUAI!

ANZI QUANDO TI SARAI RIPRESO…

TI RIDURRÒ COSÌ COME SEI ADESSO CON LE MIE STESSE MANI…!"

Uno dei divoratori di abissali saltò giù da un albero e afferrò Riful,ma lei la fece a pezzi con i nastri neri.

Altri tre esseri arrivarono a terra.

Riful li fece a pezzi e poi ne eliminò altri sei.

Arrivarono altri sette mostri.

"Dannazione,ne arrivano in continuazione..."pensò Riful "Ma quanti ne sbucheranno ancora…?"

Uno degli esseri fu tagliato in mille pezzi.

"COSA!?"disse Riful.

La stessa sorte toccò agli altri.

Un altro essere saltò da un albero,ma fu ridotto in pezzi e si schiantò a terra.

In quel momento atterrò Alicia.

"Credevo fossero tue compagne."disse Riful.

L'arcano tornò in forma umana.

L'altro arcano era in un buco,su una parete di roccia,con una punta di otto metri conficcata nella pancia.

La punta iniziò a fondersi con la pancia e sull'estremità uscì una bocca con denti appuntiti.

Priscilla era sospesa poco da Terra.

Indossava solo un vestito che le arrivava fino a metà delle cosce e aveva le stremità a brandelli.

Dalla parte inferiore del demone gigante uscirono una serie di esseri simili a quelli affrontati da Chloe,ma alti solo due metri.

In quel momento apparvero Apollo,Demetra e Poseidone.

"Nessuno di voi lascerà questo posto."disse Apollo,lanciando la sua spada verso uno di loro e tagliandolo in due.

Poseidone si mosse a super velocità e fece saltare la testa ad uno degli esseri con il tridente,poi si voltò e divise la testa di un altro con la punta dell'arma.

Apollo materializzò una catena di fuoco e colpì un mosto che gli stava saltando addosso,poi ne colpì al volto un altro.

Allungò la catena che trafisse la pancia di uno dei mostri,poi il dio colpì alla testa l'altro essere,aprendola in due.

Demetra colpì un demone con la lancia,poi ne decapitò due.

La dea girò su se stessa e tagliò la testa ed altri due,poi colpì con l'arma la gamba di un demone,girò su se stessa e lo schiacciò a terra con la gamba destra.

Ade si materializzò su una collina insieme agli spiriti di diversi guerrieri.

Le anime erano semitrasparenti.

"Niente voglia di conquista..."disse Ade "Ne attaccamento alla vita…

Si limita semplicemente a spazzare via qualsiasi cosa lo circondi…

Annientando ogni essere vivente...fino alla completa distruzione.

Magnifico.

Questo dio...è incredibile.

Siete certi che non potete catturarlo?"

"Le mie più profonde scuse..."disse lo spirito di una guerriera "Ma,onestamente,la nostra unità non è in grado…

Di competere con un essere del genere e con quella capacità distruttiva..."

"Mpf."disse Ade "Non mi aspettavo molto da voi.

Certo il corpo principale potrebbe essere impossibile da catturare…

Ma che ne dite dei piccoli esseri che ha disseminato?

Per ora possiamo accontentarci anche di quelli."

"Sono stati sparpagliati in un raggio molto ampio..."disse lo spirito "Ed alcuni si sono già spenti.

Potremmo recuperare uno di quelli..."

"Io ne vorrei uno vivo."disse Ade.

"Ma questo...sarà ben più difficoltoso che catturare un risvegliato."disse l'anima.

"Lo so,ma ormai siete solo spiriti..."disse Ade "E visto che non potete più morire non vedo cosa dovete temere."

"Se avessimo potuto utilizzare uno degli arcani sarebbe stato fattibile..."disse lei "Ma considerando le nostre forze abbiamo poche possibilità di successo."

"A quanto pare Zeus è stato troppo precipitoso nello schierare gli arcani."disse Ade.

"Mio signore..."disse uno spirito appena giunto "È meglio che venga a vedere."

"Arrivarono in una cittadina devastata con sangue e macerie ovunque.

"C'è stato un solo superstite..."disse la guerriera fantasma indicando Buffy che era in ginocchio con due punte conficcare nella spalla sinistra.

"Bene,bene..."disse Ade "Per gli dei..."

Le due punte avevano una bocca sulla punta e si lamentavano.

"Incredibile..."disse Ade "Come può impedire a quegli esseri di diffondersi?

Spero che la spiegazione sia più che una banalissima forza di volontà...

Portatela nel nostro piano esistenziale."

Sif volava nella foresta con in braccio Valkiria.

"Percepisco la presenza di qualcuno."disse la dea.

Sif atterrò "È molto debole..."

"Non credo sia di Chloe o le altre..."disse Valkiria "Sembra piuttosto qualcosa di divino…

Ma dopo essere state esposte ad un aura come quella…

È un po' difficile giudicarne una così debole."

Le due videro il secondo arcano che era stato trafitto.

Il terreno intorno a lui era totalmente devastato e c'erano pezzi di roccia ovunque.

"Un...un arcano…?"disse Sif.

Valkiria le mise una mano sulla spalla spaventata "N...non ti avvicinare...lei..."

L'arcano si rialzò,con la punta conficcata nella pancia,fracassando la parete dove era conficcata.

Il suo volto era coperto di venature nere e gli occhi erano gialli,simili a quelli di un felino.

La bocca era piena di denti appuntiti a già più larga di quella di una persona normale.

Dei tentacoli uscirono dal collo e tirarono la testa dentro il petto.

Dai lati del paletto uscirono delle zampe con tre punte sovrapposte.

La creatura che nacque era a quattro zampe.

Aveva la testa vagamente umana con delle linee nere che arrivavano fino agli occhi e proseguivano verso l'alto.

A metà della testa c'era un placca verde scuro da cui partivano due corna rivolte all'indietro.

Le corna,una volta iniziate ,avevano un ampiezza minima,ma poi si allargavano e si dividevano in due.

Il collo era anch'esso coperto da delle placche e a metà di esso uscivano delle lame che puntavano verso l'esterno e poi si piegavano di scatto all'indietro.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca verde scuro seguita da altre tre.

La parte superiore del petto era coperta da diverse placche incastonate l'una sull'altra.

La parte superiore dei fianchi era coperta da placche simili a costole e aveva due punte ricurve che uscivano dalla schiena.

Nella parte bassa della vita era incastonato il corpo dell'arcano che aveva la parte superiore che sbucava da sopra e le gambe che sbucavano dai lati.

I piedi erano fusi nelle cosce.

La parte superiore delle zampe posteriori era coperta da placche appuntite e sovrapposte l'una sull'altra.

Aveva un'immensa coda,fatta di placche ossee appuntite e ricurve,sia verso l'alto che verso terra.

La coda,che era molto lunga,terminava con uno spuntone.

"CHE MOSTRO È…?"disse Sif.

"NON LO SO..."disse Valkiria.

Dalla schiena del mostro uscirono otto lunghe lame leggermente ricurve verso l'alto e altre sei uscirono dal corpo umanoide sulla schiena.

"Le lame..."disse Sif "Su tutto il corpo…?!"

"SIF..." disse l'altra "DOBBIAMO ANDARE..."

Le due spiccarono il volo e le lame,muovendosi a super velocità,fracassarono il terreno scagliando in aria molti massi.

In una zona distrutta c'era Dark Solargirl che si gettò a terra,a faccia in avanti,per la stanchezza.

Le altre due erano in piedi e circondate da molti pezzi dei mostri.

Dalle parti degli esseri uscì una sostanza semiliquida nera che volò verso il corpo centrale,ma i pezzi non svanirono.

"Sembra che se non li fai a pezzi..."disse Carrie "Possano continuare ad attaccarti per mezza giornata senza problemi..."

Dark Solargirl era a quattro zampe "Eh…

Quello che conta è che l'abbiamo scampata."

Le altre due erano serie.

"?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 seduta a terra "Che sono quelle facce?

Abbiamo vinto,no?!

Cercate di sembrare un po' felici!"

"Non abbiamo vinto niente..."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Eh?"disse l'altra che guardò l'essere immenso che aveva creato di nuovo l'anello di punte"E...ehi…

Stiamo scherzando vero?

Che cazzo...non è possibile…

Abbiamo combattuto di brutto...per far fuori quei bastardi..."

"Ha intenzione di continuare così senza tregua..."disse Chloe di Terra-1.

Una delle creature diede un colpo al volto di Apollo,ma il dio gli diede un pugno che lo aprì in due.

Poseidone infilzò il collo di un mostro,staccò la testa e poi la colpì con un tridente,mandandola contro un altro demone e sollevandolo da terra,poi lo colpì con il tridente,prima che atterrasse,e gli aprì la testa e la schiena.

Demetra ne tagliò in due uno e poi ne trafisse un secondo.

Diede un colpo ad un altro ,un calcio ad un secondo e decapitò il terzo.

Poseidone ne infilzò uno e lo scagliò contro il corpo gigante.

Apollo fece roteare la catena e colpì un demone che gli saltava addosso,poi si voltò e ne divise in due un altro facendo cadere la catena.

Diede una gomitata ad un ultimo che gli correva dietro e lo schiacciò con un piede.

Un altro mostro afferrò la catena,ma il dio diede una strattonata,scagliandolo via.

Poseidone ne colpì uno alla pancia,dividendolo a metà,poi ne colpì uno alla testa con il tridente,ne colpì un altro che arrivava dall'alto,tagliò le gambe ad un ultimo e lo infilzò.

Altri due gli arrivarono alle spalle,ma lui tirò il corpo del compagno contro di loro,poi spiccò un salto e tagliò la testa degli esseri con il l'asta del tridente.

Riful conficcò i suoi Nastri nel terreno e poi tranciò un albero dato che l'arcano evitava i colpi.

Alicia atterrò tagliando il braccio di Riful e trapassando il terreno.

"RIFUL!"urlò Daf

I tentacoli di Riful si scagliarono contro di lei,ma l'avversaria parò o colpì.

L'abissale conficcò tre tentacoli nel terreno mentre continuava a mandarle contro gli altri.

La terra si riempì di crepe e i tentacoli di Riful sbucarono da sotto l'arcano frantumando il terreno,ma la nemica spiccò un salto.

Una volta atterrata continuò a parare i colpi,poi spiccò un salto in avanti e Riful lanciò i tentacoli.

L'arcano le atterrò davanti,Riful schivò un colpo al petto e uno alla testa,ma l'avversaria riuscì a tagliarle la gamba destra.

Il demone la spinse via con la telepatia.

"RIFUL!"disse Daf che era a terra.

Il demone cadde a riparò i corpo,dalla spada nemica,con due nastri incrociati a "x".

Alla fine Riful si scansò e la spada colpì il terreno.

Il demone conficcò tre nastri nel terreno per tenersi in piedi e nel frattempo ricreò il braccio perso e pensò "Non riesco a rigenerare la gamba.

E non ho forza sufficiente per trasformarmi…

Mi ha scaraventata a terra ne fango..."

Riful iniziò a piangere "Da una come questa…

DA UNA COME QUESTA...IO SONO STATA UMILIATA."

Introno al corpo di Riful si formò un'energia rossa e i sassi si sollevarono dal terreno.

Daf ricreò una mano e afferrò la gamba di Alicia "COME HAI OSATO…

MALTRATTARE RIFUL..."

"DAF!"disse Riful.

"IO NON PERDONO..."disse lui "CHI MALTRATTA IL MIO CAPO…!"

"SMETTILA!"urlò Riful "ALLONTANATI,DAF!"

Improvvisamente dall'arcano partì un'aura di luce e l'essere cadde in ginocchio.

"Cosa... sta succedendo…?"disse Riful.

L'arcano era a terra ed emanava una forte aura.

"La sua gemella..."disse Riful "Sta combattendo contro qualcosa..."

Il terreno era stato squarciato da una grossa esplosione e frammenti volavano ovunque.

Sospese in aria c'era ciò che era diventata Beth e Priscilla.

Beth scagliò i tentacoli con sulla cima le lame, ma furono tagliati via.

L'essere atterrò e vide i pezzi cadere.

Priscilla era sospesa a mezz'aria "Un avversario debole come te…

Non mi interessa affatto..."

L'essere allungò in avanti le corna della testa,ma Priscilla atterrò sulla schiena e vide il secondo corpo e lo afferro,conficcando le dita nella pancia.

"Ma poi scusa..."disse Priscilla "Qual'è il tuo vero corpo…?"

Con un semplice gesto il secondo corpo fu strappato via.

Il mostro urlò e conficcò i tentacoli nella schiena di Priscilla,ma lei no li notò nemmeno.

L'essere alzò la coda e cercò di colpirla con lo spuntone,ma colpì se stessa,poi che Priscilla camminava a terra,con le lame che le trafiggevano la schiena spezzate in due.

"!?"disse il mostro a quatto zampe.

Priscilla vide che gli mancava la mano sinistra e la rigenerò all'instante e le lame sulla schiena si staccarono da sole "Non darmi fastidio.

Non ho alcun interesse verso di te."

Dai lati del mostro e dalle sue tempie uscirono molte lame,ma Priscilla lo guardava senza il minimo problema.

"Sei proprio ...una stupida bambina..."disse Priscilla.

Artemide fece un salto girando su se stessa e colpì due nemici con i calci,Apollo legò la catena al collo di uno dei mostri,lo tirò a se,girò su se stesso dandogli una gomitata e facendolo cadere,poi lo trafisse con un pugno.

In quel momento apparve Ares che diede un calcio ad un demone,facendolo sollevare da terra,poi si mosse a super velocità e con la mazza fece saltare la testa a sette demoni,poi il primo atterrò e lui lo finì.

Sif volava piano sopra il paesaggio distrutto e si fermò vedendo la mano di Valkiria a terra,che si sbriciolava lentamente.

Volò ancora un po' e poi atterrò accanto alla compagna "VALKIRIA!"

"Sif..."disse lei "Stai bene…?"

"STUPIDA!"urlò Sif"SEI TU CHE SEI IN PERICOLO!

PER QUALE MOTIVO L'HAI FATTO?"

"Sta tranquilla accompagno anime nell'aldilà da quando esisto."disse lei "Non sarà un problema ricreare il corpo.

Alla dea mancavano anche le gambe.

"PERCHÉ?"disse Sif "PERCHÉ L'HAI FATTO?

NON SARESTI RIDOTTA A PEZZI SE NON MI AVESSI PROTETTA...CON IL TUO CORPO!"

"Scusa ma è la mia indole."disse lei "Il mio corpo è più veloce dei miei pensieri…

E poi forse stavo aspettando questo momento..."

"Che...cosa..."disse Sif.

"Quel giorno,sette mesi fa..."disse Valkiria "C'era una mia compagna nella battaglia a Mosca.

Lei perse il corpo concreto,ma io mi salvai senza un graffio.

È da allora che mi sento vuota.

Tutte noi abbiamo deciso di venire qui,a seguito di quella battaglia...in cerca,forse,di un posto dove andare a morire."

"Valkiria...tu..."disse lei.

"Sif...potresti mandarmi da lei…?"disse Valkiria.

"!"disse Sif.

"Non è necessario che io continui..."disse Valkiria.

Sif diede un pugno al terreno vicino a lei.

"Ho deciso di darti un istante per smettere di dire idiozie..."disse Sif "CHI TI DA IL DIRITTO DI PRENDERE UNA DECISIONE SIMILE?"

Sif allungò la mano verso di lei e ci fu una forte luce bianca.

"!"disse l'altra dea "Sif…?"

"Mi hai ricostruito il corpo prima."disse lei "Ora tocca a me."

"No...questo è assurdo."disse Valkiria "Non puoi averlo fatto una solo volta e aver imparato..."

"CHIUDI LA BOCCA!"urlo Sif.

"!"disse l'altra.

"MI DECONCENTRI!"disse lei "PER FAVORE NON DIRE ALTRO..."

Riful era vicino all'Arcano che era in ginocchio.

"ADESSO RIFUL!"disse Daf "È IL MOMENTO GIUSTO PER SCONFIGGERLA!"

"Che..."disse Riful "Che cos'è…?"

"Riful."disse Daf "Dove stai guardando?"

"Cosa…"disse lei "Cosa ci fa qui?

Non...non...non dovresti essere a sud…?"

"Su...sud…?"disse Daf.

L'arcano spiccò il volo.

"Sta...sta andando dalla gemella?"disse Riful "Ma cosa crede di fare andando da lei?"

Priscilla schivava i tentacoli del mostro stando a mezz'aria.

Altre quattro lame girarono al suo fianco,ma lei le bloccò con le dita e le deformò rompendole e mandandole verso l'esterno.

Il mostro spiccò un salto ,aprì la bocca e la morse a metà del corpo,ma Priscilla non si mosse da dove si trovava.

"Qualsiasi cosa tu faccia..."disse Priscilla "L'impossibile resta sempre impossibile..."

Con un semplice gesto Priscilla strappò la mascella del mostro che cercò di usare la sua coda per infilzarla,ma lei la afferrò con la mano destra.

Conficcò le dita al suo interno e le unghie si allungarono sbucando dalla coda e rientrando in essa.

La punta della coda esplose.

L'essere si alzò si due zampe e Priscilla si mosse a super velocità conficcando le dita nella sua pancia "È ora ...di farla finita."

Priscilla si scansò e atterrò a diversi metri di distanza per evitare la spada dell'altro arcano.

"Oh,alla fine sei arrivata."disse Priscilla "Mi chiedevo se ti stessi divertendo a osservarci da laggiù…

E ora cosa vuoi fare?

In questo scontro sei irrilevante,che tu ci sia o meno."

L'altro arcano si trasformò e attaccò.

Priscilla evitò il colpo,ma fu tagliata alla spalla destra,poi evitò il colpo di coda dell'altra.

Alicia le tagliò via il braccio sinistro.

Priscilla si sollevò a mezz'aria e l'altra le fece diversi tagli sul corpo e le tagliò in due la gamba destra.

L'altro arcano le infilzò la schiena con la coda,poi Priscilla mise i piedi a terra e evitò Alicia,poi si voltò e le mise la mano sulla testa,staccandole il cranio dal collo,e mandando la testa a terra con una potenza tale da fare un cratere.

L'altro essere urlò di rabbia.

"Pensavo foste solo burattini creati da coloro che siedono nell'ombra."disse Priscilla"Non ti devi preoccupare.

Tra pochissimo sarete ancora insieme."

"!"pensò Riful "È finita…?

Così poco tempo per sconfiggere quelle due…?

È uno scherzo...vero?"

Chloe si voltò "Quest'aura..."

L'altro arcano era ridotto a pezzi.

Priscilla si allontanava ,ma due punte con la bocca le si conficcarono sulla schiena,tuttavia caddero poco dopo.

"Oh,tu sei simile a una di quelle cose che erano in città,vero?"disse Priscilla "Non ti avevo riconosciuto.

È un peccato che tu non possa controllarmi.

Per via della differenza tra la nostra forza."

Bene...e ora..."

"!"disse Riful "DAF!

SCAPPA!"

"Ma non posso in queste condizioni..."disse lui "E poi scappare da solo..."

"FA SILENZIO E SBRIGATI!"disse lei "ALLONTANATI DA QUI!"

Priscilla atterrò dietro Riful leggermente.

"Mi ronzava nella testa da un bel po'."disse lei "La tua aura.

È come se ne avessi già percepita una simile.

Mi chiedo se non ci siamo già incontrate."

Riful tremò "As...assurdo.

Da laggiù in così poco tempo..."

"TU...MALEDETTA..."disse Daf "SE...SE TI AZZARDI A TOCCARE RIFUL...NON TI PERDONERÒ!"

"Zi...zitto..."disse lei "Per favore..."

Priscilla si avvicinò e accucciandosi mise la mani sulla testa di Daf "Hai detto che non mi perdonerai?

E cosa vorresti fare esattamente?"

"Ti strapperò via braccia e gambe."disse Daf "TI sventrerò..."

In quel momento le braccia e le gambe di Daf furono tagliate via senza che lei si fosse mossa.

"DAF!"urlò Riful.

Priscilla prese la schiena e la strappò via con una mano.

Dal demone usciva molto fumo.

"Che coincidenza."disse lei "Io stavo pensando di fare lo stesso."

"MALEDETTA!"urlò Riful scagliando i tentacoli.

Priscilla svani.

Riful rigenerò gli arti e cominciò a guardasi intorno.

Priscilla le apparve davanti e l'altra le diede una testata,poi la spinse contro un albero facendo saltare una parte del tronco e poi ripeté l'operazione.

Priscilla si libero dalla presa nemica,la voltò e fece lo stesso a lei.

Riful spiccò un salto all'indietro e mandò l'avversaria contro un tronco,poi la prese e le sbatté a terra la faccia due volte,prima di lanciarla via.

Priscilla la afferrò, la sollevò,la gettò a terra e le strappò via il braccio sinistro.

Riful le trafisse la spalla con un nastro e si rialzò.

Priscilla ruppe il nastro e le diede un calcio,poi le colpi al volto con diversi pugni e la fece cadere a terra,continuando a colpirla.

La prese la sollevo e la colpi al volto tre volte.

Riful tirò fuori un nastro e trafisse la pancia di Priscilla facendola indietreggiare.

La ferita si richiuse.

Riful attaccò ancora trafiggendole la spalla destra,poi in centro del petto,la pancia,la parte destra del petto e lo stomaco.

Priscilla le arrivò alle spalle e con la mano le trafisse la schiena.

Dall'avambraccio di Priscilla uscirono delle punte che si rivolsero all'indietro.

"RIFUL!"disse Daf

I tentacoli la trafissero ovunque.

"Cos'è questa potenza."pensò Chloe "È come se…

Dove l'ho già…?"

"CHLOE,LA SECONDA ONDATA!"disse Carrie di Terra-3.

Il distruttore provocò un onda d'urto rossa dal corpo che sbalzò via gli dei e poi scagliò le punte.

"QUELLA DANNATA BAST..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "NON LA VUOLE CAPIRE E CONTINUA A RIFARE LA STESSA COSA."

"NON MUOVERTI!"disse Chloe che allungò la mano verso le punte in arrivo "CHLOE RESTA FERMA IN QUELLA POSIZIONE!"

Le lance colpirono il suolo intorno a loro.

"Non può essere..."pensò Chloe "Priscilla è qui."

Una volta terminata la pioggia di punte un'aura azzurra apparve intorno al corpo di Chloe.

"!"disse Carrie.

"CO..."disse Dark Solargirl "Cosa?"

SI PUÒ SAPERE CHE SUCCEDE?"

"Lei è qui vicina."disse Chloe.

La pioggia di punte riprese e Priscilla camminava tranquilla mente tra esse.

"Cosa?"disse Carrie di Terra-3 "Non ditemi che è quella dell'altra volta.

E come fa a camminare qui in mezzo con tanta naturalezza?"

"Finalmente."disse lei "Da quando ci siamo incontrate ho cercato di rintracciare la vostra debole aura e sono arrivata fin qui…

Quindi ripeterò la domanda dell'altra volta…

Tu...chi sei?"

Chloe le cose contro.

"CHE?"disse Dark Solargir.

"CHLOE!"disse Carrie di Terra-3.

Priscilla evitò il colpo e i successivi,poi le diede un calcio alla pancia,dal basso verso l'alto.

Chloe si fermò a mezz'aria e cercò di colpirla.

L'onda d'urto devastò il terreno,ma l'avversaria non fu danneggiata.

Priscilla alzò la gamba destra,dopo essere arrivata sopra Chloe e le spinse al testa a terra,fracassando il terreno.

"Prima che io scopra che sei...potresti evitare di farti uccidere…."disse Priscilla tenendole ferma la testa con un piede.

Con la mano sinistra afferrò una punta di otto metri.

"!?"disse Carrie.

"!"disse Choe.

Priscilla mise le dita dentro la punta e le unghie,allungandosi trapassarono l'oggetto.

"Ma è assurdo..."disse Carrie di Terra-3 "Lo ha... lo ha fatto a pezzi con una sola mano!"

Dark Solargirl fece per muoversi.

"NON MUOVERTI CHLOE!"disse Carrie "PER NOI È IMPOSSIBILE ANDARE LI!"

"Quella stupida."disse lei "Quel demone è su un altro livello rispetto agli altri..."

Le punte continuavano ad andare.

"Che strano..."disse Priscilla "Quest'aura viene chiaramente da te eppure…

Guardarti non riporta alla mia mente alcun ricordo…

Chi sei tu…?

Per quale motivo?

Per quale motivo ti ho cercata fino ad ora?

Se ti uccido... c'è qualche speranza che mi ricordi chi sei…?"

Chloe di Terra-3 allungò il braccio a dismisura e colpì il terreno,poiché Priscilla fece un saltò.

Lei mandò il braccio in alto,ma l'altra lo evitò e schivò il colpo,afferrandolo.

Mise le sue dita all'interno,ma Choe spiccò un salto e le volò contro.

Priscilla lasciò l'altra e evitò i colpi,ma perse il braccio destro.

Priscilla le diede un calcio e la mandò a terra.

Lei atterrò sulle gambe e strusciò sul suolo,fracassando il terreno.

Priscilla atterrò e rigenerò il braccio.

Thor di Terra-3 atterrò sul posto e diede tre martellate alla testa di Priscilla.

Le prima due le fecero solo muovere la testa,ma l'ultima le fece girare il cranio a trecentosessanta gradi.

La dea diede un altro colpo e lei lo parò con la mano e le diede un calcio,mandandola a diversi metri di distanza.

L'impatto frantumò il terreno.

Thor di Terra-3 la afferrò e la scagliò contro un masso che si frantumò.

Priscilla si alzò,lei le afferrò il viso la gettò e terra e le infilò la faccia nel suolo con un piede.

Priscilla le diede un calcio alla pancia,mandandola contro una roccia.

Lei prese un masso e lo ruppe in testa a Priscilla,poi la afferrò e cominciò a sbatterla contro diverse rocce e infine la tirò a terra.

Priscilla si rialzò e ,dandole una spinta,la mandò dentro una collina.

Thor tornò in dietro,la sollevò da terra e le conficcò il cranio nel terreno,poi la riprese e la spinse contro una serie di massi.

Priscilla le spinse la testa contro una roccia,frantumandola,poi la dea fece lo stesso a lei due volte.

Thor cercò di colpirla con il martello,ma Priscilla glie lo strappò dalle,mani e con un colpo la mandò in alto.

Priscilla la segui e cominciò a colpirla da tutte le parti.

Chloe barcollava un quanto aveva un buco sulla spalla sinistra e sul fianco destro.

"CHLOE,FERMATI."urlò Lady Sentry di Terra-3 "NON PUOI FARCELA È TROPPO SUPERIORE.

DESISTI PER UNA VOLTA!

DOBBIAMO ANDARE VIA!"

"Quella cosa smetterà a momenti di lanciare proiettili."disse Chloe "A quel punto voi vi allontanerete il più possibile da questo posto.

Avevo in mente di finire la guerra con gli altri…

Ma non sarà più possibile..."

"Chloe..."disse Carrie "Cosa stai dicendo..."

Thor di Terra-3 atterrò nuovamente e si schiantò a terra.

Lei si rialzò e Priscilla cercò di colpirla con l'arma,ma lei afferrò la punta del martello con le mani senza riuscire a prenderlo.

Thor di Terra-3 diede una testata al demone che tirò fuori dal volto un raggio di fuoco che la colpì in pieno.

"MA CHE DIAVOLO DICI?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "PENSI CHE POTREI PERDONARTI PER QUESTO?

E CHE MI DICI DI QUEL RAGAZZO CHE CONTIENE L'ANIMA TUO MARITO?

NON VORRESTI RIVEDERLO?"

"Si,ma se lo vedessi ora sarebbe solo per dirgli addio una volta saputo che stava bene."disse Chloe "Non posso permettere a questo demone di provocare altri danni."

Priscilla colpì la dea al volto con il martello,mandandola contro un masso che fu disintegrato.

Intorno al corpo di Chloe si formò una gigantesca aura azzurra.

Il demone si smaterializzò e entrò dentro Chloe.

"NO!"disse Dark Solargirl.

Priscilla fu ricacciata all'esterno e Chloe la colpi alle spalle,ma il demone fece aprire dei grossi tagli sulla schiena di Chloe che fece dei passi indietro.

Thor di Terra 3 diede un colpo al ventre di Priscilla,ma lei la colpi al mento con il martello,mandandola in alto e facendola ricadere a terra.

La dea aveva delle crepe sulla parete superiore dell'elmo e un pezzo mancante sulla parte bassa a destra.

Le spalle erano piene di tagli.

Il vestito nero aderente sul braccio sinistro era strappato e anche le placche di metallo che coprivano la parte superiore dell'avambraccio sinistro erano rotte.

Il mantello era ridotto uno straccio pieno di buchi.

Lei era accucciata a terra e dal suo corpo uscivano scariche elettriche.

"Questa...sarà l'ultima volta che mi colpisci con il mio stesso martello."disse lei alzandosi e aumentando le scariche elettriche "La mia arma sente quando qualcosa non va."

Il martello si illuminò di luce azzurra e emanò scariche elettriche,poi si mosse da solo e fece sbattere il demone su tutte le rocce che c'erano.

Intanto intorno a lei c'era un vortice di scariche elettriche che le uscivano anche dagli occhi.

Lei allungò le mani in avanti,fece uscire dei fulmini e ci fu una grossa esplosione.

Le altre dovettero fare forza per non essere trascinate via.

Il martello tornò nella mani della dea e lei gli diede un bacio "Bravo martello."

Priscilla camminò tra le fiamme,poi guardò Chloe "Che significa.

Non posso controllare il tuo corpo."

Chloe cadde a terra a faccia in avanti.

"Co...cosa?"disse Dark Solargirl "Ora cos'è successo?"

In quel momento giunsero Thor di Terra-1,Scarlet,Visione,Valkiria,Sif e Ms Marvel.

Priscilla spalancò le braccia e provocò una forte onda d'urto che scagliò via tutti.

Thor di Terra-3 la colpì alla testa con il martello,lei si voltò e le sferrò un pugno al mento.

Scarlet lanciò diverse raffiche di magia rossa,insieme a Zatanna che lanciò scariche fucsia.

"COME DIAVOLO LA FERMIAMO?"disse Scarlet.

"Non si può fermarla."disse Zatanna "Un momento…

Ma certo!

Il demone si trova dentro un corpo umano.

Constantine può eseguire un esorcismo."

Priscilla colpi Thor di Terra-1 al volto con il raggio uscito dal duo viso,mentre Tempesta gli scagliava raffiche elettriche dall'altro.

Thor di Terra-1 la colpi al fianco con il martello,mentre quella di Terra-3,stando sospesa diversi metri da terra,scagliò un gigantesco fulmine sul demone.

Priscilla lanciò il raggio dal volto e ci fu una grossa esplosione.

Valkiria la raggiunse e le trafisse la faccia con la spada.

Il demone la afferrò alla gola e con il raggio fracassò la spada.

Solargirl si rialzò

Priscilla entrò nel corpo di Chloe ancora e fece uscire gli stessi tentacoli di quando l'aveva posseduta sul monte.

Anche questa volta Priscilla dovette uscire.

"Ma..."disse Dark Solargirl "L'ha fatta uscire..."

Il demone diede uno schiaffo a Chloe e la fece strusciare a terra,danneggiando il terreno.

"Noiosa..."disse Priscilla "Sei davvero noiosa..."

"Hei Carrie!"disse Dark Solargirl che era in ginocchio "Io intervengo!"

Il demone la vide volargli contro e le diede una spinta mandandola a terra.

Chloe di Terra-3 lanciò diverse sfere dalle mani e colpi il petto di Priscilla senza fare alcun danno.

Lei la afferrò e la tirò contro un masso.

Chloe di Terra-1 era in ginocchio e piangeva.

"Grandioso."disse Dark Solargirl irata "È un'idiota senza speranza.

Davvero..."

"Sebbene sia un'idiota,è comunque una nostra compagna."disse Carrie "Andiamo a salvarla."

"Salvarla con quel mostro come nemico,non riesco ad immaginarlo."disse lei "Forse volevi dire che possiamo morire insieme?"

"Beh,se vuoi vederla così non c'è problema."disse Carrie "Ma forse c'è una speranza.

Guarda quelle punte..."

L'altra vide che le punte si stavano trasformando,ma ci voleva ancora del tempo.

"Gli avversari che abbiamo combattuto tutta la giornata sono ormai come degli amici."disse Carrie di Terra-3.

Dark Solargirl sorrise "Eheh...che amici sgradevoli…

Però dopo aver giocato con loro per un giorno,fino ad averne la nausea…

Credo di aver capito come si muovono."

"È sufficiente."disse l'altra "Forza andiamo ad infiammare lo scontro."

Priscilla diede un calcio al volto di Chloe e la mandò a terra,poi la schiacciò con il piede il braccio destro.

Il demone afferrò il martello di Thor di Terra-3.

Dark Solrgirl si alzò e lanciò una sfera dalla mano colpendola.

Priscilla avanzo e fu colpita ancora,ma senza fermarsi.

Lady Sentry di Terra-3 volò verso Priscilla,ma fu scagliata via.

Choe di Terra-3 materializzò una sfera nel petto di Priscilla e l'esplosione la mandò a diversi metri di distanza.

Il demone si mosse a super velocità e Dark Solargirl sferrò un pungo,ma lei le afferrò la mano e la colpì con il martello della dea,mandandola a diversi metri di distanza.

Priscilla avanzò lentamente,mentre l'altra la colpi alle spalle con i raggi degli occhi.

Il demone sferrò un destro,ma lei lo evitò e le diede una ginocchiata alla pancia e un colpo al viso.

Priscilla la lanciò e poi la riprese,afferrandola alla gola e sollevandola dal suolo.

Annie atterrò sul posto,afferrò Priscilla e le due caddero a terra.

Priscilla si alzò e mandò al testa di Annie su una roccia,poi la lanciò via.

Guardò Chloe e le andò in contro.

Annie le corse alle spalle e la gettò a terra con una spinta,poi la prese e al tirò contro un masso che si frantumò.

Solargirl di Terra-327 camminò verso il demone materializzando una spada nera e la colpi alla testa tre volte.

Alla quarta il demone le afferrò il braccio e la spinse via.

Dark Solargirl allungò il braccio verso Priscilla,lanciando una delle punte.

Lady Sentry di Terra-3 si lanciò verso l'oggetto e lo tagliò in due.

L'oggetto lanciò diverse punte e due colpirono il petto di Priscilla.

Carrie afferrò Chloe e spiccò il volo verso l'altra.

Il braccio sinistro di Priscilla si tramutò in sei tentacoli che la inseguirono.

"CARRIE!"urlò Dark Soalrgirl tirando un altra punta,che l'altra divise in due con la spada di luce gialla.

Le due parti della punta arrivarono ai lati del demone e lo crivellarono di colpi.

"FUNZIONA…?!"disse Dark Solargirl.

"No,impossibile."disse Carrie "Non possiamo fermarla.

Fin'ora sta andando come previsto nel limite dell'aspettativa."

Dal corpo di Priscilla partì una forte onda di energia e le punte furono scagliate in aria.

Il vestito del demone era quasi completamente sparito.

"Da qui in avanti fidiamoci della provvidenza."disse Carrie di Terra-3.

In una foresta c'erano le creature originate dalle punte che si avvicinavano a Sif che afferrò la spada.

Valkiria aprì gli occhi.

Una della creature lanciò un tentacolo e frantumò il terreno,poiché la dea fece un salto.

Altri due esseri si misero alle sue spalle e i loro tentacoli perforarono il terreno.

Sif atterrò ancora e pensò "Valkiria si sta riprendendo,ma ci vorrà un po' prima che si possa muovere."

Un altro le apparve alle spalle e lei gli tagliò il braccio.

Dalla ferita uscirono delle punte e la trafissero al braccio destro.

Vedendo che la punta si stava fondendo con lei,Sif la colpì con il manico della spada e la gettò fuori dal corpo.

Un'altra punta la colpì alla gamba destra,ma uscì dall'altra parte.

Lei si mise su un ginocchio solo e pensò "Ottimo,sono riuscita ad attirarli fino a qui...ma se non li trattengo non servirebbe a nulla e Vlkiria porterebbe con se un altro inutile fardello."

In quel momento apparve Hator "Tu sei una delle compagne di Carrie e Chloe,vero?"

"Una dea..."pensò lei "...dell'Egitto?"

"Dato che stavano vagando qui vicino li ho portati qui,per evitare che causassero problemi."disse la dea che mostrò un pezzo del vestito di Riful.

In quel momento apparvero i manga abissali.

Cosa...cosa sono questi?!"disse Sif.

"Armi anti-abissali."disse Hator "Creati con magia nera del peggior tipo e con una piccola parte della potenza dei demoni."

La dea scagliò i pezzi di camicia verso gli altri esseri "Non muoverti.

È l'unico consigliò che posso darti.

Due esseri saltarono sulle spalle di un mostro di sette metri e conficcarono le unghie nel braccio.

Lui le schiacciò contro un tronco,ma le due si rigenerarono.

Una si sollevò da terra e al posto delle mani apparvero delle lunghe lame con cui tagliò la spalla del mostro.

L'essere lanciò le punte e la colpi a petto,mandandola a terra.

"Quelle cose usano i corpi degli atri!"disse Sif.

"Non è un problema."disse Hator "Ho già avuto esperienza con loro."

Il mangia abissale saltò sulla testa del mostro e in un istante la fece sparire a forza di morsi.

Ben presto tutti gli esseri furono attaccati.

Una delle creature mangiò una spalla di un mostro di quattro metri e le punte le trafissero la testa.

Con una codata un altro essere ne tagliò in due tre.

Lady Sentry e Dark Solargirl stavano volando portando Chloe con loro.

Solargirl era priva di sensi.

Priscilla volò in mezzo a quattro esseri mostruosi e i corpi degli esseri si sbriciolarono da soli.

"Tenila tu!"disse Carrie che diede Chloe all'altra.

Lady Sentry di Terra-3 materializzò due spade di luce e tagliò la parte frontale di due mostri roteando su se stessa.

Gli esseri si aprirono e liberarono decine di punte che trafissero Priscilla,facendola diventare un porcospino volante.

Con un semplice gesto,il demone li mandò in frantumi.

"!"disse Dark Solargirl.

"MALEDIZIONE..."disse l'altra "Non l'hanno nemmeno rallentata."

Carrie di Terra-3 si fermò.

"!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "CARRIE!"

"VAI CHLOE!"disse lei "E PORTA LEI CON TE!"

Dark Solargirl atterrò e posò Chloe a terra "SEI UN IDIOTA!

COSA STAI CERCANDO DI FARE DA SOLA?!"

"NON FERMARTI!"disse Carrie "VORRESTI FAR MORIRE LEI?!"

"QUESTO NON È GIUSTO!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Non eri tu a dire che se fossimo andate incontro alla mote l'avremmo fatto insieme?"

Priscilla si fermò e dietro di lei apparve una gigantesca ombra che la schiacciò al suolo frantumando il terreno.

"Tu…sei ancora attivo…?"disse il demone.

Davanti a lei c'era Daf che era stato colpito da quattro grosse punte che gli uscivano dalla schiena.

Il suo volto assomigliava a quello di uno scheletro,la pelle,viola era coperta di venature nere e non più metallica.

Nel braccio sinistro aveva il corpo di Riful.

"Possibile che tu..."disse Priscilla "Ti sia fatto colpire di proposito?"

Daf le diede un pugno frantumando il terreno.

Priscilla allungò il braccio destro,ma i tentacoli non entrarono dentro le dita.

L'essere diede un altro pugno.

"Che...che cavolo è?!"disse Dark Solargirl "CHE DIAVOLO STA SUCCEDENDO?!"

Daf continuò a colpire e nella foga il corpo di Riful cadde vicino a Chloe di Terra-3.

Il demone era stato tagliato in due e non aveva più le braccia.

"Il cadavere..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Di una ragazza?"

Daf colpì ancora.

"Tu..."disse Priscilla che subì un altro attacco "Il dio dell'oblio ha solo preso le spoglie dl mortale che infestavi.

Tu hai già lasciato questo corpo."

Il braccio di Priscilla trapassò più volte quello del mostro,arrivando fino alla spalla e poi lo fece esplodere dall'interno.

Priscilla si era trasformata nel demone viola con un corno solo "Tutti quelli ...che si mettono sulla mia strada...chiunque mi ostacoli...dovrà scomparire."

Chloe di Terra-3 materializzò una sfera sopra Priscilla,allungando la mano.

La sfera diventò una massa di lava che sommerse il demone.

Priscilla emerse dalla lava e Dark Solargirl soffiò verso di lei,congelandola.

Il demone allungò la mano verso di lei e con la telepatia la scagliò a terra.

Priscilla le era arrivata vicina e allungò la mano destra verso il suo volto.

"AVANTI!"urlo lei "UCCIDIMI FIGLIA DI PUTTANA!"

Priscilla le fece un graffio sulla guancia sinistra e poi restò bloccata.

Annie prese la spada di Chloe la conficcò nella gola del mostro e gli tagliò la testa.

Il corpo del demone cadde a terra.

"EVVIVA!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "SIAMO VIVE!"

Dalla testa di Priscilla uscirono dei raggi che colpirono Annie,poi la testa volò verso il corpo.

"NO,SIAMO MORTE!"disse Dark Solargirl.

Priscilla lanciò una sfera di fuoco contro un aereo militare e lo fece cadere vicino al distruttore.

"ANDIAMO"disse Lady Sentry di Terra-3 e le due ripresero il volo.

"Ehi ,un momento."disse Dark Solargirl "Mi dici di scappare e poi vai verso di lei?"

"Contro quell'essere siamo come carne morta."disse Carrie che iniziò a volare verso il mostro gigante insieme all'altra e alle due si aggiunse Annie.

"E se non esiste alcun modo per sopravvivere andremo a riprenderci le nostre vite dritte all'inferno."disse Carrie.

Priscilla si voltò verso di loro e Daf la colpì con un pugno.

Il braccio del gigante iniziò a creparsi ed esplose.

Le unghie di Priscilla tornarono a dimensione normale "Al momento non posso perdere tempo con te.

Al posto delle braccia uscirono due metà corpo degli esseri che uscivano dalle punte.

"E quello cos'è?"disse Priscilla "È disgustoso."

Il demone alzò l'avambraccio destro,ma dalla bocca, che sostituiva la mano destra del gigante, uscirono delle punte che la trafissero.

Priscilla si sollevò a mezz'aria e la testa fracassò il terreno.

Altre punte furono lanciate e la colpirono al petto.

Daf lanciò un paletto dalla bocca,ma Priscilla tramutò il braccio destro in undici tentacoli.

Lei fu colpita con il braccio sinistro e atterrò senza la parte bassa del viso,senza il braccio destro,il fianco destro e parte laterale della gamba.

"Hei,Carrie."disse Dark Solargirl "Quel bestione la sta tenendo alle strette.

Credi che a questo punto possa farci il favore di eliminarla?"

"No...non può."disse Annie "C'è qualcosa di radicalmente diverso il lei.

Quale che sia l'evolversi dello scontro il risultato è lo stesso."

"Scusami."disse Priscilla "Mi riposo un attimo."

L'essere la colpì provocando un cratere.

Priscilla non aveva più la mascella.

Il demone si mosse a super velocità e tranciò le braccia del mostro,atterrandogli alle spalle.

Dalle sue ali partirono dei tentacoli che fecero a pezzi Daf.

Il demone spiccò il volo sorridendo.

Le tre che portavano il corpo di Chloe volavano tra i boschi.

"DANNAZIONE!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Ci sta già inseguendo!

ED È ANCHE MALEDETTAMENTE VELOCE!

PERCHÉ I CATTIVI HANNO SEMPRE LA ROBA MIGLIORE?

QUELLA ORA CI MANGIA VIVE!"

Dark Solargirl evitò uno dei tentacoli del distruttore.

Poi ne arrivarono altri che spezzarono gli alberi.

Le tre evitarono ci colpi,ma Priscilla fu colpita al petto e alla pancia.

"Quante seccature..."disse Priscilla afferrando il tentacolo "Una dopo l'altra..."

Le unghie del demone trapassarono decine di volte il tentacolo,poi arrivarono al mostro gigante e lo trafissero decine di volte disintegrando le ali,facendo a pezzi le placche e spezzano le corna.

"MA COME…!?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "QUALCUNO MI SVEGLI!"

Dai rottami del aereo partì un onda d'urto gialla.

Priscilla vide che c'era una valigetta di metallo,la afferrò e la aprì.

All'interno c'era la gemma gialla che Ultron aveva usato per combattere i Vendicatori.

Priscilla la afferrò e il suo corpo si riempì di energia gialla.

Il corpo del distruttore si trasformò in un ammasso informe semiliquido,con corpi di donne mostruose e deformi all'interno.

"CHE..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "COSA SONO QUELLI!?"

Le teste si trasformarono in un tentacolo semiliquido che tranciò via il braccio destro di Carrie "SI METTE MALE!

NON FARTI COLPIRE IN NESSUN MODO!"

Chloe di Terra-tre si sollevò di qualche metro per schivare un flusso di energia nera.

Una delle teste del distruttore apparve dal vortice.

Un flusso colpì un albero e lo fece marcire completamente in un secondo.

"SE SOPRAVVIVO MI FACCIO RICOVERARE!"disse Dark Solargirl "QUELL'ALBERO È MARCITO IN UN ATTIMO!"

"PROSCIUGA AL FORZA SPIRITUALE!"urlò Annie.

Un altro vortice consumò degli alberi.

Priscilla volava verso di loro e pensava "Che scocciatura…

Si sta espandendo in tutta la foresta…

Se non mi ostacolasse la lascerei fare."

Il demone arrivò alla testa del distruttore "MA ORA TI SCHIACCERÒ CON TUTTE LE MIE FORZE!"

Priscilla si illuminò di energia gialla e dalle ali e dalla mano sinistra partirono decine di tentacoli.

Chloe di Terra-3 schivò due flussi,mentre Annie ne divideva uno con i raggi neri degli occhi.

Un flusso colpì il braccio destro di Annie e lo fece sparire.

Lei materializzò la spada nera,tagliò il flusso e poi ricostruì sia il braccio che il costume.

"Stai bene?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Si."disse lei.

I tre flussi colpirono Chloe di Terra-1 alla schiena poiché lei era svenuta e la sollevarono da terra.

"No..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Perché..."

"Carrie...Chloe...Annie.."disse lei "Mi dispiace…

Io..."

Ci furono diverse esplosioni dalla parte centrale del vortice e la nube nera si disintegrò.

Priscilla atterrò sui resti cristallizzati "E con questo…

Il nostro gioco al gatto e al topo finisce.

!

Èh?

Che è successo all'altra che era con voi?"

Dark Solargirl allungò a dismisura il braccio e il braccio destro del demone divenne sette tentacoli che si conficcarono nel arto della nemica fino alla spalla.

Annie arrivò alle spalle del demone,ma dalle sue ali uscirono dei tentacoli che le trafissero braccia,gambe e petto.

Carrie di Terra-3 non riusciva a muoversi.

"Ve lo chiedo ancora."disse Pricilla e la gemma nella sua mano si illuminò "Che è successo a quella che stavo rincorrendo?"

"Se solo..."disse Dark Solargirl "Se solo tu non fossi mai esistita..."

"!"disse Priscilla "Come?

Che stai dicendo?"

"Chloe..."disse Annie "È morta."

"Eh?"disse lei.

"Poco prima che arrivassi è stata trafitta ed è stata inghiottita in un istante."disse Annie.

"Cosa?"disse Priscilla spalancando gli occhi "Ma di che stai parlando..."

La pancia di Annie fu trafitta ancora di più.

"Se quella ragazzina è morta così facilmente..."disse Priscilla "Perché sono arrivata fin qui?"

"FERMATI!"urlò Dark Solargirl "SMETTILA DANNAZIONE!"

La pancia di Priscilla fu trapassata da uno dei flussi neri del distruttore,poi altri flussi la trapassarono.

Dal terreno partirono altri tentacoli.

"Cos'è questo,tutto d'un tratto…?"disse Priscilla.

Chloe di Terra-3 tagliò i tentacoli del demone e Priscilla allungò la mano sinistra verso di lei,ma due flussi neri le trapassarono il braccio e le unghie evitarono il bersaglio.

Dark Solargirl tagliò i tentacoli che imprigionavano Annie.

"TU."disse Priscilla che fu trapassata ancora.

Valkiria e Sif erano sulla cima di una collina e vedevano una grossa nube che coprì la foresta.

"Co..."disse Sif "Cosa è stato…?

Quell'enorme massa di magia espandendosi così tanto potrebbe…

Sta tornando indietro…?"

La nube si concentro sul demone che era svanito in un vortice.

"Li dentro..."disse Valkiria "Sento le aure delle altre."

"Vi sono debitrice."disse Hator "Conosco Chloe.

Voi aspettate qui."

"ASPE..."disse Sif,mentre la dea si scagliò verso il vortice.

Dark Solargirl e le altre stavano volando sotto il vortice "DANNAZIONE,CHE SUCCEDE…?

IL FLUSSO…

È CAMBIATO ALL'IMPROVVISO…

È COME SE…

TUTTO PUNTASSE VERSO QUELLA COSA..."

Ci fu un'esplosione dal corpo di Priscilla e da lei partirono diversi tentacoli.

Il demone aveva la parte sinistra del volto danneggiata.

Il vortice iniziò a circondarla formando una gigantesca cupola di energia nera che girava vorticosamente.

"Le azioni del mostro avevano puntato tutte all'esterno."pensò Priscilla "Non so cosa ci sia dietro,ma va bene.

Hai fatto a pezzi la ragazza che avrei dovuto uccidere,giusto?"

In quel momento apparve la faccia del distruttore.

"Quindi sarai tu a ripagarmi della preda mancata."disse Priscilla e il vortice si chiuse su di lei.

Una volta uscite fuori dal raggio d'azione le tre atterrarono, Annie svenne e fu aiutata da Carrie di Terra-3.

Atterrarono anche Valkiria,Sif e Hator.

Intorno a loro c'erano alberi spogli e terreno deserto.

Annie si risvegliò.

"ANNIE!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Stai bene?"

"Si,ma ci vorrà un po' per riprendermi."disse lei.

"La prossima volta trasformati in gigante e spappola quel mostro."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Hei,e l'altra Chloe..."disse Sif "Che le è successo?"

"È dentro..."disse Valkiria "Dentro quell'ammasso di forza nera…

La sento."

"Che intendi?"disse Sif "Che sta succedendo?!"

"Le sue ultime parole sono state..."disse Carrie "Devo far si che quell'enorme ammasso non si disperda…

È la mia ultima responsabilità…

Poi è stata inghiottita da quella cosa."

"Inghiottita…?"disse Sif "COSA INTENDI DIRE?

CHE È SUCCESSO A CHLOE?!"

"Non lo so..."disse Lady Sentry "Non ne so niente…

Ma per salvarci e per attuare la sua vendetta,Chloe ha deciso di diventare parte di quella cosa."


	2. Chapter 2

PRELUDIO 2

FORZA E CUORE:ATTO 2

VOCE NARRANTE DI CHLOE

"Le porte dell'inferno si sono aperte e ciò che c'era dentro è arrivato sul piano materiale.

Sono demoni…e questa è la loro storia.

O meglio,la fine della loro storia."

Rose era nella chiesa di un paese con Artemide.

"Se provi ad ostacolarmi...non mi farò scrupoli."disse Rose.

"Non vinceresti mai."disse Artemide "Ma non ti fermerò.

Hai deciso di morire,vedo."

Rose materializzò il suo costume viola con il mantello e spiccò il volo.

Annie era a parlare con Artemide.

"P...perché...perché Rose ha..."disse Annie.

"Voleva andare sull'Olimpo."disse Artemide "È da tempo che lei vuole vendetta contro di noi per via di una piccola incomprensione."

"CHE STAI DICENDO?"disse lei "CHE VUOL DIRE VENDETTA?"

"Beh,vuole attaccare l'Olimpo."disse la dea "Crede che gli arcani fossero l'unico problema e ora che non ci sono crede che gli dei siano vulnerabili.

La nostra potenza risiede solo in noi non in chi ci difende.

Ha tutta l'intenzione di farsi uccidere secondo me."

Nella dimensione dell'Olimpo gli dei erano riuniti in una zona dove c'erano le semidee e le case scolpite nella roccia.

Rose aveva steso otto guerriere dell'Olimpo.

Altre due le puntarono contro la spada.

"Lascia perdere."disse lei.

Un altra le arrivò alle spalle e cercò di decapitarla,ma lei le arrivò dietro e fece un tagliò sia a lei che alle ad un'altra che era intervenuta.

Le due caddero a terra.

"Che aspettiamo a intervenire"disse Poseidone dalla cima di un dosso roccioso"Distruggiamola."

"No."disse Apollo "Non è degno di un dio colpire una mortale.

Gli arcani non ci sono…

Ma ne abbiamo altri due."

In quel momento Rose vide che c'erano due guerriere con addosso una tuta aderente bianca e una lunga spada.

Erano gemelle e avevano i capelli corti.

"Sono piccole."pensò Rose che iniziò a parlare "Un momento…

NON DIRMI CHE..."

La ragazza di destra si trasformò.

Le testa divenne quasi più lunga del corpo e allungata all'indietro.

Il lungo cranio era fatto di placche gialle incastonate una sull'altra e aveva delle spine ricurve all'indietro da metà testa in poi.

La fine della testa aveva due punte ai lati e una punta sulla parte superiore.

Nella parte superiore dell'inizio della testa c'era un viso di cui erano visibili gli occhi e la bocca.

La parte inferiore aveva quattro punte per lato che sembravano dei denti posti sul mento.

Anche ai lati della testa c'erano delle punte.

Il collo era secco e allungato.

La parte in avanti era di carne,mentre la parte posteriore era composta da placche gialle.

Le braccia erano diventate delle piccole ali di carne rossa,con delle placche appuntite che uscivano da esse e andavano verso l'esterno.

Il petto la pancia e le gambe erano umane.

Da metà delle gambe in poi c'erano delle placche appuntite che erano l'una sopra le altre.

"NON PUÒ ESSERE..."disse Rose "SONO DUE ARCANI!"

L'essere si sollevò a mezz'aria e poi conficcò le lame a terra,provocando un cratere.

Rose si sollevò in aria parò diversi colpi del mostro.

L'altro arcano le apparve alle spalle.

In quel momento l'altro arcano tornò umano e l'altra si trasformò.

"HANNO..."disse Rose "SI SONO SCAMBIATE!?"

Rose fu trafitta alla schiena e atterrò sulle gambe fracassando il terreno.

Le due tornarono umane e spiccarono il volo.

Una delle due si trasformò e colpì il suolo fracassandolo.

Rose spiccò un salto evitando il colpo.

L'altra spiccò il volo verso di lei e le due iniziarono a combattere con le spade.

Dalla schiena dell'arcano partirono dei tentacoli e Rose fece un salto evitandoli.

I colpi fracassarono il suolo.

Rose atterrò.

"Impressionante..."disse Demetra"Anche se ancora in fase di conoscenza delle sue abilità…

Contro quelle due non si è fatta nemmeno un graffio."

"Neanche un graffio..."disse Apollo "Forse è un po' esagerato…

Rose non sta combattendo così facilmente come sembra…

Probabilmente in questa situazione dovrà fare sul serio…"

I due arcani le volarono contro e lei parò un colpo con la spada,si chinò in avanti evitando l'arma dell'altro arcano e poi evitò quella davanti a lei.

Rose fece uno sbalzo indietro e pensò "Dannazione!

Sono forti.

Ma in fin dei conti non hanno ancora abbastanza forza…

Probabilmente sono ancora lontane dai livelli degli altri due arcani."

Rose corse verso di loro e le altre fecero lo stesso.

Solargirl di Terra-237 cominciò a parare i colpi delle due e alla fine tagliò il braccio sinistro di una delle due.

L'altra cercò di colpirla con la spada,ma lei parò il colpo con la sua e poi iniziarono a combattere.

L'arcano le fece un tagliò sulla spalla destra,poi le due continuarono a combattere.

Rose vide che l'altro arcano si stava riattaccando il braccio e pensò "Se si riattacca il braccio e mi attaccano ancora in coppia è un problema.

Devo approfittarne per bloccare i movimenti di una..."

Rose andò dietro l'arcano "Dormirai per un po'."

Rose fu sbalzata indietro da una forza invisibile restando sconvolta.

Afrodite aveva la mano allungata verso di loro.

"Ce la puoi fare?"disse Era.

"Fino a quando aveva l'aura soppressa era impossibile,ma ora..."

Rose evitava i colpi.

"Afrodite."pensò Apollo "Fra le dee non è molto nota,ma...il suo potere le permettere di controllare l'aura degli altri…

Questo controllo delle sensazioni alla fine fa offuscare la vista e la percezione delle distanze…

Ma il vero potere è un altro...

Si intrufola nella mente dell'avversario e amplifica i pensieri nascosti nel cuore.

"!"disse Rose "Cosa...cosa ci fai qui?"

Lei vide Superman "CLARK…!

"Più forte è il sentimento..."disse Apollo "Più facilmente cadi nella trappola."

Rose fu ferita alla spalla destra ancora.

"Aspetta,Clark."disse Rose "Questa volta sei tu…

Sei…sei davvero sopravvissuto...Clark."

Rose Fece un salto indietro per evitare un colpo "Fermati!

Non mi riconosci, Clark?"

Rose iniziò a lacrimare "Volevo incontrarti…

Da tanto tempo volevo incontrarti…"

"Accidenti."disse Apollo "Non posso guardare..."

L'altro arcano aveva attaccato il braccio e le altre semidee si rialzarono.

Il primo arcano tirò la spalla nella pancia di Rose che cadde in ginocchio,ma guardò la nemica con uno sguardo felice e un sorriso,malgrado avesse del sangue che le usciva dalla bocca.

Lei continuava a lacrimare per la contentezza,malgrado fosse circondata.

"Cerca di ricordare,Clark..."disse Rose "Dopo quella volta…

Grazie alle tue parole...sono riuscita ad andare avanti anche dopo la tua morte…"

Rose allungò le braccia in avanti sorridendo e piangendo "D'ora in avanti…

Combattiamo insieme di nuovo,CLARK…

Le semidee la massacrarono di colpi facendo schizzare il sangue ovunque.

Chloe di Terra-3,Lady Sentry di Terra-3,Annie e Hator stavano volando verso un paesino.

"Ehi Annie!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Questa è..."

"Già...in quel paese stanno arrivando posseduti e risvegliati."disse Annie.

Il paese aveva diverse colonne di fumo che si alzavano dalla strada e c'erano elicotteri militari precipitati e carri armati distrutti.

I posseduti inseguivano una bambina che camminava.

Il Soldato d'Inverno era con America Dreem e il Punitore.

"Ora!"disse il Soldato d'Inverno.

America Dreem tirò lo scudo,mentre gli altri aprirono il fuoco sui mostri.

Miata ne tagliò uno in due e poi ne smembrò altri due.

Clarissa colpì il suolo con la spada e fracassò il terreno,mentre il demone spiccò un salto.

"MAMMA!"urlò Miata.

"STO BENE, MIATA!"disse Clarissa "ANCHE IO DEVO..."

Clarissa tagliò in due il mostro.

"QUELLI CHE COMBATTONO IN PRIMA LINEA,FERITELI CON LE ARMI OPPURE FINITE QUELLI IMMOBILIZZATI!"urlò Clarissa "I POSSEDUTI CHE SONO RIMASTI ILLESI...LI ABBATTIAMO IO E MIATA!"

Un risvegliato di dieci metri era appena arrivato in città.

Aveva la testa allungata,con la parte finale che era piegata verso il basso.

Aveva un viso umanoide con grandi denti appuntiti e privo di mascella.

La parte inferiore della testa era piena di punte rivolte in vanti.

La parte superiore aveva delle placche sovrapposte.

Il collo era allungato e aveva delle punte che uscivano del retro e puntavano all'indietro.

Il corpo era umanoide,magro con spine che uscivano dalla schiena.

Le braccia erano magre e lunghe come anche le gambe.

Dietro il mostro ce ne erano altri due.

Uno era molto grasso.

Aveva una testa umanoide mostruosa con i denti appuntiti.

La testa era praticamente fusa con il corpo.

AI lati aveva otto braccia con unghie appuntite e gambe muscolose.

Aveva dei tentacoli che gli uscivano dai fianchi e una scritta sulla fronte.

L'altro mostro era una specie di uomo caprone alto come gli altri due.

I tentacoli del mostro rotondo fracassarono diverse case.

Hyerion volò verso di lui,ma il demone lo afferrò con un tentacolo.

Annie conficcò una spada nera dentro il suo occhio destro e Wonder Woman fece lo stesso con l'occhio sinistro.

Hyperion si liberò dal tentacolo e gli colpì la testa con i raggi.

Superboy spiccò un salto verso l'altro demone che lo schiacciò a terra fracassando il terreno.

Davanti ai tre esseri atterrarono sia Annie che Artemide che aveva il vestito bianco e il martello.

"I mortali non sono abbastanza forti."disse Artemide "Dobbiamo attirarli verso di noi."

Il demone con la testa allungata lanciò una sfera di fuoco dalle mani e le due spiccarono un salto ai lati opposti,poi gli volarono contro e gli arrivarono alla testa.

Il demone con la testa di capra afferrò Artemide e la scagliò a terra.

Annie fu colpita dall'altro e sfondò una finestra,fracassando un tavolo dentro l'abitazione.

Nella casa c'erano una madre e un figlio.

Artemide atterrò in piedi e si rialzò subito.

Il caprone lanciò dalla bocca dei tentacoli,ma con la telepatia lei li deviò e i colpi danneggiarono il terreno.

La dea spiccò un salto e fece saltare il braccio del mostro.

Il demone grasso si diresse verso di lei.

La spada di Chloe di Terra-1 si conficcò nella gola del caprone e un tentacolo dell'altro fu tagliato di netto dal colpo del martello della dea.

In quel momento ,su un tetto,atterrò Sif seguita da Valkiria.

"Andiamo a dare una mano."disse la seconda dea.

Il demone senza mascella infilò la testa nella casa e Annie gli sferrò un colpo al viso.

Chloe di Terra-3 sfondò il pavimento e prese la donna con il bambino.

"Ora sono cavoli tuoi."disse Annie che volò fuori e si trasformò nel gigante femmina.

Hator era all'entrata del paese devastato "Che disastro."

Una ragazza fu gettata a terra da un posseduto.

La dea decapitò il mostro all'instante.

Chloe di Terra-3 tagliò in due la testa del demone grasso.

Miata e Clarissa cominciarono a tagliare a pezzi diversi posseduti.

Il gigante dalle fattezze femminili colpi alla testa il mostro e lo fece andare contro una casa.

Il demone con la testa di caprone le afferrò alla schiena e lei gli diede una gomitata e poi un pugno che le fece esplodere la testa.

Un altro essere spiccò un salto,ma Annie gli sferrò un colpo al mento e lo fece schiantare a terra.

Annie sferrò un colpo al viso di un altro mostro,poi si girò e con un calcio fece saltare la gamba di un secondo demone e gli diede un pugno alla testa.

Il primo demone le andò addosso,ma il gigante femmina gli diede un pugno al viso.

Annie sferrò un calcio al volto del mostro staccandogli la testa,poi ne fece cadere a terra uno colpendogli la gamba.

Lei spiccò un salto e con i piedi colpi un mostro mandandolo contro una casa,poi afferrò due demoni e gli schiacciò la testa al suolo.

Poco dopo tutte erano riunite al centro del paese,mentre i corpi degli esseri evaporavano,lasciando solo poche parti.

Hator e Artemide erano in piedi,mentre Lady Sentry di Terra-3 era seduta su delle macerie.

Chloe di Terra-3 era in piedi come anche Sif e Valkiria.

"È finita…?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Clarissa era a terra e Miata era accanto a lei.

"Mamma...stai bene?"disse Miata.

Annie aveva la spada di Chloe.

"Mi dite qualcosa sulle vittime?"disse Artemide a Dottor Strange e Constantine "A quanto ammontano le perdite?"

"Ci sono solo molti feriti."disse Constantine "Nessun morto.

Tutto grazie a voi."

"Annie non vedo Rose."disse Lady Sentry di Terra-3.

Annie chiuse gli occhi e l'altra la afferrò.

"EHI!"disse Carrie di Terra-3 "DOV'È ROSE?

CHE COSA LE È SUCCESSO?"

"!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Ehi!"

"Rose..."disse Annie "Rose è…

Credo sia andata nella dimensione dell'Olimpo."

"Approfittando della situazione di caos,ha preferito attuare la sua vendetta contro l'Olimpo ed e partita da sola per quella dimensione."disse Artemide.

"CHE SIGNIFICA?"disse Carrie di Terra-3 "COSA È ACCADUTO DURANTE LA NOSTRA ASSENZA?"

"Evito spiegazioni troppo dettagliate."disse Artemide "Penso che Rose avesse intenzione di agire così fin dall'inizio.

Non è una decisione che ha preso perché è cambiato qualcosa."

"Quindi..."disse Choe di Terra-3 "Qual'è…il risultato…?"

"Non c'è vittoria contro l'Olimpo."disse la dea.

"!"disse Carrie di Terra-3 "NO…

NON DIRMI CHE..."

"Penso di si."disse Artemide allungando la mano verso il paese "E questo è il risultato."

"COSA!?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Le altre due dee erano sconvolte,mentre Annie aveva gli occhi chiusi.

"Sicuramente Rose ha fallito."disse Artemide "E così l'Olimpo ha deciso di attirare i demoni in questo posto,sapendo che qui c'erano altri suoi alleati.

Hanno fatto a meno di usare le guerriere…

Se non ci fossimo state noi,la città sarebbe stata rasa al suolo."

"Non è possibile..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Allora Rose è..."

"Per non assoggettarvi con illusioni inutili lo dirò chiaramente:Rose probabilmente è morta."disse la dea "E potete giurare che la sua anima non verrà lasciata andare dopo il trapasso.

Per un azione del genere la terranno li."

"Come…?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Voi piuttosto..."disse Artemide "Quella che manca dov'è finita?"

"Anche Chloe..."disse Annie.

"No."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Non diciamo fesserie…

Chloe...non è ancora morta..."

Nella dimensione dell'Olimpo c'era Ade che era appena giunto "Accidenti…"

Il dio vide Era e Poseidone "Qui è successo qualcosa di grave,vero?"

"Non è niente."disse Era "Solo un oltraggio."

"Oh,oh."disse Ade "Niente, èh..."

Ade tornò nel regno dei morti.

Era una distesa secca,con alberi spogli e anime che vagavano.

Ade entrò dentro una costruzione e trovò gli spiriti dei soldati che lo accompagnavano.

"Eravamo preoccupati perché è in ritardo."disse il fantasma di una ragazza.

"Un dio arriva quando intende farlo."disse Ade "Non è mai in ritardo.

Allora riguardo la nostra situazione…

Abbiamo fatto qualche progresso?"

"Si."disse l'anima della donna "Abbiamo capito per quale motivo…quella ragazza è sopravvissuto all'essere che lo ha colpito."

"Oh..."disse Ade "Interessante.

Dimmi tutto."

"Forse..."disse lei "Fa prima a vedere con i suoi occhi."

I due entrarono in una stanza dove c'era Buffy legata a delle catene collegate al soffitto e voltata di schiena rispetto a loro.

"Oh,capisco..."disse Ade "Sorprendente."

Artemide e Chloe di Terra-3 stavano camminando per un bosco.

"Ehi."disse Artemide "Fin dove hai intenzione di andare?"

"Manca poco."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Mi sentivo un po' a disagio a portare una cosa simile in quel paese."

Con loro c'era anche Thor di Terra-3 "Comunque faccio fatica a credere a ciò che vi è successo.

Non ho mai sentito parlare di un demone con un corno e le ali."

"Noi invece l'abbiamo vista per la prima volta a Mosca."disse Dark Solargirl "Riful aveva detto che c'era qualcuno più forte di lei…

Non pensavamo fino a quel punto..."

"Una potenza..."disse Thor di Terra-3 "Che supera anche quelli dell'abisso..."

"Siamo arrivati."disse lei.

Le tre videro un grosso bozzolo informe,di colore nero.

Il bozzolo era alto cinque metri e largo tre.

Aveva l'ala di Priscilla che sbucava dalla parte superiore sinistra e una punta sulla parte destra.

Era pieno di venature e bozzi.

"!"disse Artemide.

"Questa..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "È Chloe."

"Beh,non sta tanto bene."disse Constantine che era appena apparso.

"Che ci fai qui?"disse lei.

"Io combatto i demoni da molto prima che tu arrivassi in questo universo."disse lui"Sono un'autorità in materia."

"Un po' per volta,l'abbiamo portato fino a qui."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Decisamente grottesco."disse Artemide.

"Appena Chloe è stata inghiottita dal mostro,il terreno è stato distrutto da un'esplosione.

L'unica cosa rimasta era questa.

So che è viva perché percepisco la sua forza.

Però..."

"Non hai alcuna prova..."disse Artemide "Che sia davvero Chloe…

Giusto?

Mettiamo che non sia Choe.

In tal caso vuol dire che avete portato fin qui un demone più forte degli abissali."

"Sa..."disse l'altra "Sarebbe..."

Artemide toccò il bozzolo.

"Allora..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Sai riuscita a capire qualcosa…?"

"È come un'ondata di energia."disse Artemide "Quello che capisco è che se questa cosa continua a vivere ed emanare energia..."

"CAZZO."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Neanche tu sei riuscita a capire."

Artemide guardò l'ala che usciva dalla parte superiore del bozzolo "Secondo me sono tutte e due qui dentro.

Il demone alato con il corno…

Insieme a Chloe.

E c'è qualcos'altro che blocca i movimenti.

Tirare fuori Chloe significherebbe…

Liberare anche quel mostro spaventoso…

Anche senza coscienza,Chloe avrà già capito questo…

Quindi probabilmente non risponde in alcun modo alle grida delle compagne.

Per tirarle fuori forse..."

"Posso aiutarvi io..."disse Constantine "Devo solo trovare la tomba di Lazzaro."

In quel momento si udì un'onda d'urto provenire dal bosco.

"COS'È?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 che spiccò i volo "COSA COMBINANO QUELLE DUE..."

Annie parò il colpo delle spade di Carrie di Terra-3 con facilita e le fece un piccolo taglio sulla guancia.

"Spiacente piccoletta,ma..."disse Annie "Non posso essere battuta da te."

"MALEDETTA..."urlò Carrie di Terra-3 e Annie le apparve alle spalle "È FINITA."

Vlakiria parò il colpo di spada di Annie,mentre Chloe di Terra-3 afferrò l'altra.

"Calmatevi!"disse Valkiria.

"EHI!"disse Dark Solargirl "CHE CAZZO STATE FACENDO?"

Arrivarono sia Sif che Hator.

"Che..."disse Sif.

Annie si fermò.

"EHI, ANNIE!"disse Dark Solargirl "CHE SIGNIFICA TUTTO CIÒ!?"

"Voleva affrontare l'Olimpo da sola."disse lei "Dato che voleva buttare via la sua vita,la volevo solo aiutare a farla finita."

"!"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"L'Olimpo..."disse Sif.

"Carrie."disse Dark Solargirl mentre lei cadde in ginocchio piangendo"Tu..."

"Rose..."disse lei "Rose è..."

"Credo che abbia sempre ammirato Rose..."disse Annie "E adesso prova rimorso per non averla seguita.

Quella donna è solo una stupida impulsiva.

Prima ci dice di prepararci per la battaglia contro i demoni e poi comincia un'altra guerra,senza nemmeno aver finito la prima,andando conto un panteon intero.

Non so quanto si fosse montata la testa…

Ma alla fine non ha tenuto testa al nemico."

"E...ehi."disse Dark Solargirl "Annie."

Carrie piangeva.

"Abbiamo combattuto insieme a Mosca."disse Annie "Siamo scese a sud e poi siamo venute fin qui.

Avevamo giurato di schiacciare i demoni inseme.

Invece lei ci ha tradito."

"Ma come ha detto Artemide..."disse Valkiria "L'ha fatto perché noi..."

"Lo so."disse Annie "Ciò non la rende meno stupida.

È per questo che dico che…

Fin dall'inizio non era adatta a fare il capo.

Era solo un'ingenua idealista."

Carrie di Terra-3 corse a super velocità e le diede un pugno destro al viso.

Le altre restarono sbalordite.

Annie non si era fatta nulla e aveva un mezzo sorriso.

Carrie era rimasta ferma in posizione e lacrimava.

"Un pugno così fallo assaggiare anche a Rose."disse Annie allontanandosi "Lei ci ha tradito e su questo non ci piove."

Annie andò da Artemide "Devi scusarci,noi non ci arrendiamo facilmente.

Anche dopo quello che hai detto non possiamo non controllare."

"Fate come volete."disse Artemide "Ma ricordate che siete come insetti per loro.

Vi aprirò il portale."

"Non ancora."disse Annie "Dobbiamo fare visita a delle persone prima."

"Ah..."disse Artemide "Si capisco."

Carrie era in ginocchio e piangeva.

"Andiamo Carrie."disse Annie.

"Eh?"disse lei.

"Che c'è?"disse Annie "Andiamo a picchiare Rose."

"Ah..."disse Carrie "Ah...si..."

Chloe di Terra-3 sorrise mentre la dea apriva il portale "E alla fine eccoci qua."

"Sif...che si fa?"disse Valkiria.

"Siamo sulle stessa barca..."disse Sif.

"Ce la caveremo."disse Artemide "Andro con quel mortale e lascerò qui Clarissa e Miata."

Annie guardò Hator "Tu hai fatto un ottimo lavoro.

Il favore che dovevi a loro l'hai abbondantemente ripagato.

D'ora in avanti vai per la tua strada."

"Vorrei venire con voi."disse la dea.

"D'accordo."disse lei e tutte spiccarono il volo.

Arrivarono Miata e Clarissa.

"Siamo venute qui perché abbiamo avuto l'impressione che qualcuno stesse combattendo!"disse Clarissa "È successo qualcosa?"

"No,niente."disse Artemide "Tutto inizierà tra poco."

"Eh?"disse Clarissa.

"Sai i primi dei della terra avevano una religione."disse Artemide "La divinità del mare primordiale in cui galleggiava l'universo,mai creata e senza tempo o fine.

La chiamavano Nammu o Namma,ma oggi è conosciuta e pregata in tutto il mondo con un altro nome.

Io non ho mai avuto modo di assistere ad una manifestazione di Yahweh…

Ma per la prima volta,sento di doverla pregare."

FLASHBACK

Priscilla era davanti a Buffy che era in ginocchio e aveva due punte conficcate nella spalla.

Priscilla si voltò e camminò.

"Aspetta!"disse lei "Priscilla!

Ha trovato chi stavi cercando…?

Che significa…?"

Il demone si voltò e sorrise "Significa proprio ciò che ho detto.

È da tanto che cercavo la fonte di quell'energia.

Una parte ti era rimasta addosso."

"Cosa?"disse lei.

"Hai incontrato quella ragazza e la sua aura un po' si è attaccata a te."disse lei "Ma era appena percettibile.

Quella cosa che ti ha trafitto ha infilzato me e io ho percepito chiaramente quella forza.

Significa che lei è qui.

Quindi non mi servi più.

Adesso io mi dirigerò là."

Priscilla andò alle spalle di Buffy "Comunque ti devo un favore."

Il demone si preparò a colpire con il braccio sinistro.

FINE FLASHBACK

Ade gettò il braccio sinistro di Priscilla sul pavimento della sala dove erano riuniti gli dei.

"Che succede Ade?"disse Zeus "Cos'è quel braccio?"

"Non ne ho idea..."disse lui "È per questo che lo chiedo a voi altri.

Sulla Terra ho trovato una mortale alquanto bizzarra.

Era rimasta colpita dalle punte scagliate da Oblivion e stava contrastando la sua forza.

L'ho trovato interessante e l'ho portata qui.

Il motivo che l'ha fatta sopravvivere è questo…

Il braccio messo nella sua schiena."

Adesso di nuovo…

Domando a tutti voi:di chi è...questo braccio?

Per quanto ne so io non conosco nessuno più forte di quelli dell'abisso,tranne Lucifero.

Tuttavia questo braccio stava fermando l'essere che ha tenuto testa a Riful.

La volontà di questo braccio è superiore agli abissali.

Ma adesso il problema non è l'esistenza di un tale demone.

Il problema è che non ne eravamo a conoscenza.

Perché io non sapevo nulla di un'entità che possiede una forza simile?

Perché persino io non riesco ad avere un'idea chiara al riguardo?"

"Dove vuoi arrivare,fratello?"disse Zeus.

"Sicuramente il fatto che questo individuo non si sia mai fatto notare…"disse Ade "Può essere una soluzione,ma…

Io pensò che ci sia una possibilità che qualcuno…

Abbia intenzionalmente alterato o bloccato certe informazioni.

Comunque queste cose sono di mia competenza,quindi indagherò…

Bene,concentriamoci su un altro punto.

Qual'è il criterio affinché un demone venga considerato uno dell'abisso?"

"In base alla forza."disse Zeus.

"Esatto."disse Ade "Islei,Riful e Luisella.

Ditemi i nomi degli angeli caduti…che potrebbero essere più forti di loro."

Gli dei si guardarono.

"Non so se possono superarli..."disse Efesto "Ma alcuni spiriti del paradiso sono...Angelus,Uriel."

"Michele."disse Demetra.

"Zera del sorriso."disse Era "Metatron.

Non finiremo mai con i loro nomi…

Però quelli con una forza significativa sono più o meno questi."

"Comunque la loro presenza in paradiso è verificata."disse Zeus "Non sono stati cacciati."

"Allora pensate a qualche altro angelo."disse Ade "Come ho detto ci sono punti poco chiari."

"Ad ogni modo...fare chiarezza su quel braccio è compito tuo."disse Zeus "Puoi stuzzicarci quanto vuoi…

Ma nessuno potrà fornire risposte chiare..."

"Tutti questi elogi..."disse Ade "Sono onorato."

"Questo incarico è tutto nelle tue mani."disse Zeus "Non ho altro da aggiungere."

Gli dei iniziarono a svanire.

"Accidenti."pensò Apollo.

Zeus e Ade restarono soli.

"Non sarebbe meglio,chiedere più arcani?"disse Ade "Abbiamo un demone sconosciuto e forse quelle donne che crediamo morte sono vive."

"E quanti ne dovremmo chiedere?"disse Zeus.

"Credo che tre possano bastare."disse Ade.

"Va bene,ti concedo il permesso."disse Zeus.

Annie e le altre erano su una collina.

"Sessanta posseduti e undici risvegliati."disse Valkiria "E in fine sette guerriere dell'Olimpo."

"Sono davvero parecchi."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Perché siamo qui?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Dobbiamo portare qualche guerriera dell'Olimpo dalla nostra parte."disse Annie.

"Allora dobbiamo imboccare il sentiero che porta a nord."disse Hator "Li ci sono le aure di quattro guerriere.

Una di queste è piuttosto grande.

Dovrebbe essere ad una cifra sola.

Forse un livello pari a sette.

Ma dobbiamo fare qualcosa.

Sento un aura strana che si sta avvicinando a quelle quattro."

Tra le montagne c'erano quattro guerriere dell'Olimpo che camminavano tra i monti.

Una aveva lunghi capelli biondi con grosse trecce a meta delle ciocche.

Le altre avevano i capelli a mezzo collo e una aveva i capelli molto corti.

"All'improvviso ordinano di andare a nord."disse quella con i capelli lunghi "E poi di prepararci a tornare da loro.

Ci tengono impegnate…"

"Però ci è andata bene."disse la seconda "Rimanere in un luogo desolato come questo era deprimente."

"Dici?"disse la prima "A me stava cominciando a piacere…"

Un uomo corse verso di loro "AIUTATEMI!"

"Che succede?"disse la terza di loro.

"NON VOGLIO!"disse l'uomo "NON POSSO OPPORMI È DENTRO DI ME!"

"Che cosa..."disse quella con i capelli lunghi.

Dal corpo dell'uomo parti un aura di fuoco con un raggio che andò verso l'alto e provocò un'onda d'urto.

La prima fu sbalzata indietro e materializzò la spada.

In risvegliato aveva sembianze umane con un naso e una bocca con pochi denti appuntiti.

Aveva delle placche che coprivano gli occhi e la testa,con delle punte dirette verso il basso.

Al posto delle orecchie c'erano due bocce piene di denti appuntiti.

Il corpo era umanoide.

Dalla spalle uscivano fuori delle punte molto lunghe che trafissero il suolo.

La donna con i capelli lunghi spiccò un salto,mentre le altre due furono scagliate a terra.

"NIKE!"disse lei "FINA!"

La donna spiccò un secondo salto fracassando il terreno,arrivando sopra il mostro,poi volò verso di lui e gli tagliò il braccio destro.

"Accidenti com'è brava."disse Fina.

"Come non lo sapevi?"disse Nika "Quello è il suo modo di combattere per questo la chiamano Anastasia la alata.

"Non ti perdonerò...per aver ferito le mie amiche."disse lei.

In quel momento apparvero altri uomini che camminavano come Zombi e le altre materializzarono le spade.

"Ce ne solo altri..."disse Fina.

"Mi sa che..."disse Anastasia "Abbiamo scelto la strada sbagliata."

Gli altri si trasformarono in mostri alti dai sei ai dieci metri.

"CHE STA SUCCEDENDO QUI?"disse Nike.

Le altre dovettero fare un salto,poiché un demone con la testa simile ad un petalo di fiore lanciò diversi spuntoni.

Fina era sospesa in aria e fu trafitta da diverse punte che la inchiodarono a terra.

"FINA!"urlò Nike.

Anastasia volò verso di solo dall'altro,atterrando tagliò i tentacoli e poi spiccò il volo arrivando alle spalle del demone e facendogli un taglio sulla schiena.

Un altro mostro le arrivò di spalle,ma lei fece una capriola in aria e poi lo colpi alla testa.

"FINA!"disse Nike "Resisti!

Nike si trovò circondata da tre risvegliati.

Uno di loro colpì il suolo e lo fracassò,poiché lei fece un salto e una capriola all'indietro.

Atterrando fece una piccola scia sul terreno.

Fina veniva soccorsa dalla quarta guerriera.

"Prendi Fina e tienila stretta!"disse Nike.

Nike la afferrò e la tirò verso un risvegliato.

"Per me..."disse Nike "È un'ottima posizione."

Le due fecero una capriola in aria atterrarono alle spalle del mostro,fracassando il terreno.

Nike spiccò un salto verso tre risvegliati "Dannazione,anche loro..."

Accanto a lei apparve Anastasia.

"Sei lenta,vedo."disse Anastasia.

Le due pararono i colpi e atterrarono.

"Keira!"disse Nike "Prendi Fina e scappa!

QUI CE NE OCCUPIAMO NOI!"

"Però...voi..."disse lei.

"Non ti preoccupare."disse Nike "Con Anastasia riusciremo a cavarcela.

VAI!"

Keira prese al compagna e fuggì,ma si fermò 120 metri dopo, quando vide Valkiria.

"AVVERTO ALTRE AURE NELLA DIREZIONE IN CUI SONO SCAPPATE!"disse Anastasia.

"NON È POSSIBILE..."disse lei "QUINDI CE NE SONO ALTRI?"

In quel momento la spada Claymore di Chloe di Terra-1 trapassò il cranio di uno dei demoni e poi gli altri si trovarono senza parti del corpo e con dei tagli,senza vedere chi li colpiva.

"CHE STA SUCCEDENDO…?"disse Nike.

Un risvegliato fu tagliato in due.

"Questo è il risultato della scelta di prendere questa strada."disse Annie mentre la spada tornò nella sua mano "Già che siamo qui togliamo di mezzo ciò che ci intralcia."

Valkiria curava Fina tenendo le mani verso di lei,mentre Sif guardava verso il luogo dello scontro.

"Il divario tra le forze in capo è tale che non riesco a preoccuparmi."disse Sif.

Tutte erano sospese in aria.

Chloe di Terra-3 usò i raggi laser degli occhi,Annie taglio il braccio ad un mostro,Carrie diede un calcio alla testa di un altro,poi Hator colpì il volto di uno di loro facendolo esplodere.

"MA COSA..."disse Nike "Cosa sta succedendo…?

E poi da dove viene…

La forza incredibile di quella vestita di nero…?"

"Ce ne sono due particolarmente forti,però…."disse Anastasia "La vera forza deriva dalla loro capacità nel coordinarsi.

Sembra quasi che siano sopravvissute grazie a questo…

Compiono movimenti che hanno imparato lottando contro i risvegliati."

Hator tagliò in due un risvegliato fracassando il terreno.

"Una dea egizia?"disse Nike "CHE CI FA QUI?

CHI SONO QUELLE?"

"Guardale bene."disse la dea "Sono degli Avengers.

Come vedete loro non sono più delle guerriere dell'Olimpo.

Eppure stanno combattendo per voi che non siete nemmeno loro compagne.

Mettendo a rischio sia la vita che l'anima.

Perciò sono loro i veri nemici da eliminare?

Oppure sono alleate?"

"Se non sono con l'Olimpo e non sono nostre compagne..."disse Anastasia "Allora possono essere delle amiche."

"In ogni caso,se lasciamo fare tutto a loro,noi perderemo la faccia."disse Nike"Andiamo."

Annie si trasformò nel gigante femmina e con un pugno trapassò la testa di uno di loro.

Anastasia le apparve vicina "Eh eh."

La ragazza colpi il braccio destro di un demone tagliandolo e fracassando il terreno con la spada.

Annie strappò l'altro braccio,poi Chloe di Terra-3 e Nike lo fecero a pezzi.

Hator spiccò il volo e trapassò la testa di un demone.

Lady Sentry di Terra-3 tagliò il braccio all'ultimo.

L'essere scappò.

"Uno di lor ha lasciato il gruppo e viene qui."disse Sif.

Appena lo vide scagliò la spada contro di lui e gli tagliò le gambe.

L'arma roteando tornò verso di lei e Sif lo decapitò.

"COME!?"disse Keira.

"Non hai curato molto il tocco finale."disse Valkiria.

"Ero un po' agitata..."disse Sif.

Le altre arrivarono in quel momento.

"Ce l'ha fatta."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Fina sta bene?"disse Anastasia.

"Si."disse Keira.

"Meno male..."disse lei "Ci avete salvato.

In qualità di caposquadra vi ringrazio."

"Figurati."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Comunque questi…

Che ci fanno dei risvegliati in un posto simile…?"

"Sembrava che i demoni fossero entrati in loro da poco."disse Nike.

"Di sicuro questa volta non è l'Olimpo ad averli attirati contro di loro, come durante il combattimento precedente."disse Annie.

"Scusate un secondo..."disse Nike "CHE HA FATTO L'OLIMPO?

IN PRIMO LUOGO VOI COSA CI FACEVATE QUI?"

"Voi siete le Avergers..."disse Anastasia "Sopravvissute alla battaglia di Mosca di sette mesi fa ,non è così?

E il vostro compito è andare nella dimensione dell'Olimpo.

O mi sbaglio?"

"COSA..."disse Nike.

"La strage di poco fa l'ho vista con i miei occhi."disse Anastasia "Mi è parso di vedere che era stato scagliato un maleficio che ha attirato i demoni verso quel paese e la magia era quella dell'Olimpo.

Dopo aver visto una cosa simile…

Ho cominciato a provare indignazione verso di loro.

Avrei tonnellate di domande da fare,ma vi chiedo solo una cosa.

Cosa avete intenzione di fare con le guerriere che vi si pareranno davanti per proteggerli?"

"Le affronteremo e le sconfiggeremo."disse Annie "Senza uccidere nessuno.

Questa è la volontà della nostra caposquadra Rose."

"….."disse Anastasia "Ma certo…

Penso di aver capito perché…

Una dea come Hator stia con voi.

Ripagherò il mio debito.

Sinceramente è un enorme debito che forse non potrò estinguere a pieno.

Adesso vi aiuteremo in questo tragitto verso l'Olimpo."

"Si,ma come ci si arriva?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Non è nell'universo."

"Possiamo aprire noi il portale."disse Anastasia.

Ermes era nella zona desertica della dimensione dell'Olimpo,su un dosso,e parlava alle guerriere al completo "ASCOLTATEMI BENE!

CI SONO DEI RIBELLI CHE ATTACCHERANNO QUESTA DIMENSIONE.

QUESTA VOLTA AD ATTACCARCI NON SARÀ UN SINGOLO INDIVIDUO BENSÌ UN GRUPPO.

IN QUESTA SITUAZIONE CI OPPORREMO CON LE NOSTRE ARMATE AL COMPLETO.

QUELLE RIBELLI SI SONO MACCHIATE DI UN CRIMINE CHE NON PUÒ ESSERE PERDONATO NEMMENO DOPO LA MORTE.

PURTROPPO ALCUNE DI VOI SONO CADUTE PER MANO DEL NEMICO.

NON NE SIAMO CERTI MA SEMBRA CHE I DEMONI USINO I CADAVERI DI ANASTASIA E LE AIUTANTI DEL SUO GRUPPO.

NON DOVETE PENSARE DI POTER RAGIONARE CON LORO.

SE LE VEDETE NON ESITATE AD ABBATTERLE.

TUTTE INSIEME DOVETE ESSERE PRONTE ALL'ATTACCO."

Tutte emanarono delle aure di energia dal corpo.

"Accidenti."disse Apollo.

"Che c'è fratello?"disse Afrodite.

"Mi ha incuriosito il fatto che nessuna di loro sia rimasta turbata."disse Apollo.

Rose camminò tra le guerriere.

Aveva due cicatrici sul viso che si incrociavano a "X".

"Cosa..."disse il dio un po' sorpreso "Che significa?"

"Che l'hanno curata."disse Apollo "Dovremo schiacciare questi moscerini con le nostre mani."

"Come va il braccio sinistro?"disse una di loro.

"Mi basta riuscire a muoverlo."disse lei "Sono ancora viva e questo basta."

"Allora dacci ordini."disse lei.

"Impugnate le spade."disse Rose "Con la forza di tutte noi…

Oggi la faremo pagare agli dei dell'Olimpo."

Afrodite scoppiò a ridere.

"Cos..."disse Rose.

"Intanto vediamo come ve la cavate con loro."disse la dea.

Su delle rocce apparvero i mangia abissali.

"Cosa sono quello cose?"disse una guerriera.

"LE GUERRIERE PIÙ FORTI PROTEGGANO LE PIÙ DEBOLI!"disse Rose "SONO FORTI!"

Gli esseri ruggirono e si lanciarono contro di loro.

Uno degli esseri atterrò provocando un cratere e staccò il braccio ad una guerriera con un morso.

Le altre tagliarono i braccio sinistro dell'essere,la gamba destra e il fianco sinistro.

La creatura guarì all'istante,allungò a dismisura il collo e cercò di colpire Rose,ma lei arrivò alle sue spalle e lo tagliò in due.

"LE GUERRIERE DI GRADI INFERIORE STIANO INDIETRO!"disse Rose "LA BATTAGLIA PRINCIPALE È PER LE CIFRE SINGOLE!

SOLO QUELLE CHE CONFIDANO NELLA LORO CAPACITÀ RESTINO DI SUPPORTO!

HANNO UNA CAPACITÀ DI RIGENERAZIONE FUORI DAL COMUNE!

DOVETE MIRARE ALLA TESTA!"

Le guerriere cominciarono a combattere contro gli esseri.

"Si mette male..."pensò Rose durante lo scontro "C'È TROPPA DIFFERENZA TRA LE FORZE..."

Buffy diede un pugno alla spranga di una cella in cui era rinchiusa e pensò "Vorrei sapere che sta succedendo li fuori!"

Il muro alle sue spalle esplose.

Buffi vide che uno dei due arcani aveva trasformato il braccio sinistro e aveva rotto il muro.

Dalla schiena dell'essere partirono dei tentacoli che sfondarono il muro perché Buffy si mosse e schivò il colpo.

Vide che dietro l'Arcano c'erano molte bambine con un'armatura e una spada.

L'arcano allungò il braccio e trapassò i suolo,poiché Buffy spiccò un salto,superando l'avversario.

Atterrò tra le bambine e prese una spada "Scusami.

Questa la prendo in prestito."

Buffy parò i colpi dell'arcano che poi materializzò la spada,facendo tornare normale il suo braccio.

L'altro arcano era dietro di lei e Buffy fece appena in tempo a parare il colpo,poi evitò quello dell'altra.

Il primo arcano spiccò un salto e lei fece lo stesso colpendo la sua spada.

L'arcano atterrò poco distante,poi Buffy parò la spada dell'altro.

"Chi ti ha addestrato?"disse l'arcano.

"Diciamo che il mio maestro..."disse Buffy "E un vostro compagno più anziano."

In quel momento la Terra tremò.

Sulla terra il Superman ragazzo era nella fortezza della solitudine.

"Va pure figlio mio."disse una voce e Clark spiccò il volo con il suo costume addosso.

Uno dei mangia abissali combatteva contro una delle guerriere che parava i colpi con la spada.

Lei fu ferita alla spalla da un'artigliata.

Rose le arrivò alle spalle e la tagliò in due con la spada viola.

Le altre continuavano a combattere senza tregua.

"Te ne sei accorta?"disse una guerriera "Pian piano…

Diventa sempre più difficile…abbatterle con un colpo solo.

Stanno probabilmente cooperando.

Più durerà a lungo più saremo in svantaggio."

Le creature spiccarono un salto e si diressero verso le più deboli.

"ACCIDENTI!"disse la guerriera "STANNO PRENDENDO DI MIRA LE PIÙ DEBOLI!"

Le creature vennero fatte a pezzi a mezz'aria dagli arcani.

I due esseri non continuarono a fare a pezzi le creature.

Eris le osservava ridendo "Guarda guarda.

Finiranno per provocare le ire degli dei che li faranno tutti a fette."

"Credo sia il momento."disse Hypnos.

"Ho completato il rito poco fa."disse Eris "Li ho evocati."

"Hai risolto il problema della stabilità?"disse il titano.

"Mmh,riguardo a quello..."disse Eris "Mi sa che ho evocato gli abissali sbagliati."

"Sei certa di quello che hai fatto?"disse Hypnos.

"Mi sono preoccupata troppo della forza che dovevano avere..."disse Eris"Dimenticando quale era il loro carattere.

In altre parole…

Dall'inferno sono usciti tre che non sono facili da controllare.

Dato che hanno appena preso possesso di un corpo sulla Terra,dovrebbero arrivare qui tra poco e fare un lavoro migliore delle mangia abissali.

Ho evocato Histeria l'elegante,Roxanne dell'odio e Cassandra la mangia-polvere.

Se siamo fortunati ci togliamo di torno sia loro che gli dei."

"Non sottovalutare Zeus e Gea."disse Hypnos "E nemmeno gli altri."

Il gruppo di Annie volava sopra i campi elisi.

"Quelle di sotto sono anime?"disse Annie.

"Si."disse Anastasia "Questi sono i campi elisi."

"Dannazione!"disse Annie "Cosa sono queste aure gigantesche e insolite…

Sono comparse all'improvviso."

Le guerriere continuavano a combattere i mangia abissali.

Improvvisamente molte di loro vennero ferite gravemente alle spalle e al petto.

"COSA!?"disse Rose "CHI SIETE VOI?"

Rose fu ferita ad entrambe le spalle.

Il demone aveva una corazza nera che la copriva da metà collo in giù.

Aveva i capelli biondi e lunghi raccolti un una treccia.

AI lati del volto aveva due trecce lunghe.

Complessivamente i capelli arrivavano all'altezza del petto.

"È da tanto che non provavo questa sensazione..."disse il demone.

Le altre due avevano la stessa armatura.

Una aveva i capelli lunghi e rossi raggruppati in due ciocche ai lati della testa.

Aveva una frangetta sulla fronte e le ciocche erano ricce.

L'ultima aveva i capelli neri e corti.

Erano completamente spettinati.

Le guerriere erano tutte a terra.

"Complimenti."disse Hypnos "Le hanno sbaragliate."

Le tre spiccarono un salto ed evitarono i tentacoli di uno degli arcani ,che distrussero il suolo.

"E quello cos'è?"disse il demone con i capelli biondi.

Le tre volarono verso i due avversari.

I demone biondo dovette parare il colpo di Rose.

Un'altra guerriera si parò davanti al demone con i capelli neri e i due iniziarono a combattere,quando ne arrivarono altre tre.

Il demone parava tutti i colpi con facilità.

Il demone con i capelli rossi si diresse verso le due.

Uno dei due arcani si trasformò.

"Non male."disse lei "Sono da sola contro un arcano.

Sono davvero fortunata."

Rose combatté a terra con il demone e poi fece un salto indietro.

"MA CHI È QUESTA…?"disse Rose "Una così forte da dove è sbucata…?"

"Io non sono una delle lor guerriere."disse il demone.

"!"disse Rose "TU…!

NON SARAI MICA..."Rose iniziò a pensare "Ho sentito una strana storia di un abissale che…

L'Olimpo mando un gran numero di semidee a fermarlo.

Massacrò migliaia di guerriere.

Anche se riuscirono ad ucciderla per un pelo prima che si risvegliasse...ho sentito che la zona era piena di cadaveri ammassati.

Histeria detta l'elegante.

Il demone con la tattica guerresca più fine e atroce.

DA QUANDO È ARRIVATA NELLA DIMENSIONE MATERIALE!

Se fosse così,anche le altre due…"

Il demone la arrivò al poca distanza dal viso "La cosa che detesto di più è essere ignorata."

Lei sferrò un colpo,ma l'avversario si rese intangibile le le passò attraverso.

Rose si trovò le spalle ferite.

"Ma guarda."disse il demone "Neanche il secondo colpo è stato letale.

Tu chi sei?"

"Per la differenza di abilità..."disse Rose "Provo quasi invidia."

"Posso mostrartelo ancora."disse il Histeria.

Intorno al corpo di Rose si formò un'aura di energia viola che provocò un forte vento "NON POSSO PERDERE QUESTO SCONTRO.

TEMO CHE IL TUO RITORNO SARÀ BREVE!"

Lei spiccò il volo e diede un pugno al demone che parò il colpo con la mano.

L'abissale con i capelli neri parava i colpi di tre guerriere.

"In tre possiamo batterla."pensò una di loro "Quelle veramente forti sono le altre due."

L'abissale vide il demone con i capelli rossi che la salutava "Che stupida.

Non è cambiata affatto.

Oh,vi siete rialzate?

Allora possiamo cominciare."

Uno dei due arcani era senza le braccia,mentre l'altro era in ginocchio.

"Ma come?"disse lei "Non hai nemmeno riattaccato le braccia.

In quelle condizioni non potete fare niente.

Io aspetterò qui di ricominciare da capo.

Che seccatura,sono circondato da esseri divini cretini.

Ma più cretina di tutte è Cassandra."

Cassandra combatteva contro le tre guerriere.

"Che seccatura."disse Roxanna "Fino a quando ha intenzione di combattere in quel modo?

Se non fa quella mossa,non credo se la caverà."

Cassandra fu ferita alla spalla,ma evitò un ultimo colpo e fece un salto indietro.

"E quello cos'era…?"disse la guerriera.

"Basta così..."disse Cassandra che cominciò a far roteare la testa.

"SI PRENDE GIOCO DI NOI!"disse una guerriera che attaccò.

Cassandra si piegò verso il basso all'indietro e le tagliò la gamba.

Fece lo stesso con l'altra e le tagliò entrambe le gambe.

"La sua testa diventa un pendolo..."disse Roxanna "Va a destra e sinistra…"

"QUESTA QUI..."urlò una guerriera "CHE RAZZA DI…?"

"Quindi si abbassa sempre più..."disse Roxanna sorridente "Il soprannome di mangia-polvere che ti ho dato...ti sta a pennello ,non credi?"

Dal terreno schivò un colpo che fracassò la terra e tagliò il braccio della guerriera in tre parti.

Un'altra spiccò un salto verso di lei,ma il demone si chinò e le tagliò le gambe,poi le tagliò un braccio.

Tagliò le braccia a altre due.

"Blocca tutti i movimenti per sferrare il colpo finale."disse Roxanna "Probabilmente è la tecnica di combattimento più brutta e vergognosa della storia."

Una delle guerriere era a terra e il demone stava per finirla.

Una sfera di energia la colpi alla schiena.

Rose fu scagliata contro una roccia che si frantumò e lei rimase conficcata nel muro roccioso.

"Mi sembra che i tuoi movimenti siano rallentati..."disse Hysteria "Non dirmi che sei stanca?

Oppure sei preoccupata per le aure delle compagne che si indeboliscono?"

Rose si tolse il laccio che legava i capelli e si alzò furiosa pensando "È davvero forte…

In effetti non è un nemico che si può sconfiggere preoccupandomi delle altre..."

Dal corpo di Rose partì un'aura di fuoco viola.

"Smetti di fare così."disse Histeria "Anche se liberi l'aura,non puoi competere con la mia velocità.

E poi,è da prima che stai solo attaccando a caso quindi,sinceramente,mi sto annoiando."

Rose spiccò il volo verso di lei pensando "Avevo un piano fin da prima."

Le due spade si colpirono con una raffica incessante di colpi.

Rose andò alle spalle del demone,che si girò e le passò attraverso..,tagliandole ancora le spalle.

Rose cercò di colpirla ancora.

"Te la cavi bene."disse Histeria che le passò dentro ancora e le ferì la schiena lacerando il mantello "Ormai dovresti essere al limite."

"Ho un asso nella manica."pensò Rose "Una mossa che non sono riuscita ad utilizzare nella lotta con Riccardo a Moasca.

Una mossa che non ho provato per paura…

Non ripeterò lo stesso errore."

Rose le corse contro e le passò attraverso tagliandole le spalle.

"Cosa..."disse il demone mentre il fumo usciva dalla ferita.

Le spalle di Rose sanguinarono molto di più.

"Tu..."disse il demone "Fai sul serio…?"

"Iniziamo?"disse lei "D'ora in poi sarà una lotta di sfinimento."

Rose le diede un pugno scagliandola in aria,poi le volò contro,ma il demone le diede un calcio.

Entrambe atterrarono e Solargirl di Terra-237 le passò attraverso.

Lei fece altri due tagli sulla spalle,ma anche Rose subì il danno.

"SEI IMPAZZITA…?"disse il demone "Una mossa insensata…

Se i nostri corpi si scontrano,entrambi subiamo il danno..."

Rose ripeté la tecnica.

"La tua è una strategia suicida che non posso nemmeno definire tecnica."disse Histeria "Che modo di combattere orribile…

È così brutto che mi viene da vomitare."

"Sentirlo dire da colei che ha la tecnica più elegante.."disse Rose "È un grande onore."

"Oh,oh..."disse Roxanna "Li lo scontro è sceso di livello…

Aveva un bello stile,ma è finita nel fango."

Gli arcani si erano riattaccati le braccia.

"E..."disse Roxanna "Da queste parti come va?

Bene.

Morite pure."

Il demone trafisse la testa i un arcano,dividendo in due il cranio.

"Non temere."disse il demone parando i colpi feroci dell'altra "La raggiungerai."

L'arcano si trovò con il cranio infilzato dalla spada.

Le due non morirono.

Una delle due attaccò e il demone parò il colpo,poi si abbassò evitando la spada dell'altra "Capisco.

Gli dei stanno deviando i nostri colpi."

Histeria aveva la spada in mano mentre Rose no.

Lei lanciò una sfera dalla mano colpendo la spada del demone che le corse in contro.

Lei la colpì al corpo con diverse sfere,poi le diede un pugno al volto e un colpo alla spalla.

Histeria la colpì alla spalla destra,poi le afferrò la mano con il braccio destro e la mandò contro una roccia,contro qui la sbatté tre volte e poi la gettò a terra.

Sollevò Rose e la tirò contro un masso.

Lei si rialzò e le diede due pugni,facendola allontanare,poi le due si corsero in contro e si afferrarono.

I loro piedi fracassarono il terreno.

Il demone le diede un calcio,scagliandola via.

Cassandra era ferma,non riuscendo a colpire la guerriera.

Il demone si allontanò e dal suo corpo parti una grossa esplosione.

Il demone si era trasformato.

Era grande venticinque metri.

Il corpo aveva le sembianze di una donna.

Era rivolta con la schiena verso terra e teneva i piedi ben poggiati al suolo.

Dalla schiena e da tutti i lati partivano dei tentacoli rossi che la sostenevano.

Dal petto sbucava metà del corpo femminile che era visibile fino all'altezza della vita.

Al posto della testa uscirono tre grossi tentacoli con tre teste umane in cima.

Il demone con i capelli rossi cominciò a ridere a crepapelle "MA GUARDATELA!

TU…

ANCHE DA RISVEGLIATA CONTINUI A STRUSCIARE LA FACCIA PER TERRA!"

Una delle teste cercò di colpirla,ma Roxanne spiccò il volo e la testa fracassò il suolo.

"MA COS'È?"disse Roxanna "IL SOPRANNOME MANGIA-POLVERE TI STA BENISSIMO!"

Il demone atterrò e vide che non aveva più il braccio sinistro e le mancava anche una delle ciocche di capelli.

Roxanna si scagliò contro il corpo più piccolo,ma con la spada colpì un tentacolo e poi cominciò a parare i colpi.

Una delle teste si diresse verso gli arcani,ma Rose la colpi con la spada "NON STATE LI IMPALATE!

PRENDETE LE GUERRIERE FERITE E ALLONTANATEVI DA QUI!"

Una seconda testa le arrivò da dietro,ma lei spiccò il volo e una volta atterrata dovette parare i colpi di Histeria.

"Te l'ho detto."disse il demone "Essere ignorata è la cosa che odio di più."

Le due si afferrarono e si sollevarono in aria per poi cadere a terra,perdendo le spade e rotolandosi su suolo.

"TI AMMAZZO!"disse Rose prendendola a pugni,malgrado fosse lei quella sotto "POI TI CUCINO…

E POI TI MANGIO!

POI TI MANGIO!"

Histeria si alzò,prese la nemica e la tirò contro una roccia.

Rose si rialzò e lanciò una sfera di energia verso di lei,ma il demone evitò il colpo, rispose nello stesso modo e lei finì contro una roccia.

Rose si rialzo "E ora a noi due."

"No ci sono solo io."disse il demone che la afferrò e la lanciò contro una roccia "Mi sembri una che combatte per i più deboli,questo è il motivo per cui perdi!"

Una delle teste la costrinse a spiccare un salto.

Histeria apparve dietro a Rose e le tagliò il braccio sinistro "Sei lenta."

Una volta atterrate Rose le corse contro,ma lei evitò il colpo.

Rose fece di nuovo la stessa mossa e perse l'altro braccio,ma la spada fu conficcata nel petto del demone.

Solargirl di Terra-237 cadde a faccia un avanti.

Il demone estrasse la spada e la gettò a terra "Che pena."

Con la telepatia Rose fece muovere la spada e trafisse la gola del demone.

L'essere si inginocchio e cadde a terra.

Rose si alzò e si avvicinò al braccio mozzato.

Il corpo,senza braccia e gambe,di Roxanna fu scagliato a terra.

Il risvegliato si avvicinò e allungò il corpo superiore verso l'altro demone fino a raggiungerlo e le leccò la fronte.

Il corpo mutilato si sollevò in volo e dalle ferite cominciarono ad uscire decine di tentacoli neri,simili a radici un albero.

Dal corpo di Histeria parti una forte luce.

"Cosa…?"disse Rose "CHE SUCCEDE…?

Ero sicura fosse morta!"

Dai due corpi uscirono delle enormi luci.

Roxanne era diventata un demone di metallo alto trenta metri.

Aveva il viso umanoide con gli occhi da serpente e due linee nere che scorrevano dagli occhi in giù,fino a metà guancia.

I capelli erano delle placche di metallo che si piegavano verso le spalle una sull'altra.

Le spalle avevano due placche di metallo nero appuntite.

Le braccia erano estremamente sottili,fatte di piccole placche di metallo con delle mani scheletriche.

Dalla parte laterale esterna delle braccia partivano delle punte molto lunghe.

Sempre dalle spalle uscivano altre sei braccia uguali alle prima due.

Il petto era fatto di placche di metallo,la pancia era molto sottile,mentre il corpo si riallargava all'altezza della vita.

Le gambe erano lunghe e magre.

Il demone infilzò con un dito la schiena di una delle guerriere e al sollevò,ma l'arcano tagliò il dito del mostro con la spada mentre l'altra afferrò la compagna al volo e la portò via.

Il demone allungò una mano,ma una delle tre teste di Cassadra le morse il mignolo.

"Non avrai intenzione di metterti sulla mia strada?"disse Roxanne "Cassandra?"

"Tutto questo appartiene a me."disse lei "Una come te può prendersi gli scarti."

Il demone scagliò dalle braccia,che muoveva come una frusta, le punte nere,fracassando il terreno,ma Cassandra evitava tutti i colpi.

Rose aveva attaccato le braccia e portava via una delle compagne svenute,ma la creatura in cui si era trasformata Historia le apparve davanti.

Aveva il volto umano,ma con le pupille di serpente e delle linee a zig zag che le arrivavano agli occhi.

I capelli erano di pietra uguali a prima.

Le spalle il petto e la pancia erano da donna,ma non aveva le braccia.

Aveva delle ali angeliche che le uscivano dalla schiena.

La parte bassa del corpo sembrava l'addome di una vespa ed era fatta da placche di metallo marrone.

Ai lati dell'addome,nella parte bassa, c'erano quattro lame per lato.

Le lame,nella parte iniziale avevano un uncino rivolto verso il basso,poi la lama andava curvandosi in alto.

Dalla fine dell'addome partivano sedici zampe nere a zig Zag,molto sottili e lunghe.

Due di queste erano puntata in alto e avevano conficcato sulla cima due guerriere.

"Te lo chiedo gentilmente fermati."disse il demone "Ti ho già detto che odio essere ignorata..."

Il demone aveva la spada nella gola "La spada nella gola mi da molto fastidio.

Toglimela.

Non sognarti nemmeno di salvare queste due.

Nello stato in cui sei non puoi nemmeno usare le braccia che hai riattaccato."

Rose aveva diversi tagli sul viso e il mantello a brandelli.

"Se mi togli la spada prometto che non ucciderò ne te ne loro."disse il demone "Questa non è una cattiva idea vero?"

Da corpo di Rose partì un'aura di fuoco viola.

Lei cercò di colpire il demone,ma fracassò il suolo,poiché spiccò il volo.

Le gambe di Rose fracassarono il terreno e poi lei spiccò il volo provocando un cratere.

"Avanti."disse il demone.

Anastasia la afferro e la riportò a terra.

"Calmati!"disse Annie "Abbiamo tre abissali come nemici.

Siamo venute per darti un pugno.

Perciò cerca di restare viva fino ad allora!"

Valkiria e Sif si miseri accanto a Rose e iniziarono a guarirla.

Rose chiuse gli occhi e abbassò la testa "Mi dispiace…

Mi dispiace,per tutto…

Volevo salvare quante più vite possibili…

Portare via queste donne da qui."

"Noiosa!"disse Annie e Dark Solargirl ridacchiò.

"I preparativi sono ultimati."disse Anastasia "Quando siete pronte!"

D'ACCORDO!"disse Dark Solargirl che spiccò il volo "ANDIAMO!"

"CHE!?"disse Rose.

Annie spiccò il volo,seguita da Hator e Lady Sentry di Terra-3,poi tutte le altre andarono.

Dark Solargirl allungò a dismisura il braccio con la spada,ma l'essere volò via evitando il colpo.

"ATTENTI!"urlò lei.

Hator e Nike le volarono alle spalle.

"Volare è più difficile quando si è appesantiti."disse Hator.

"Lascia che ti alleggeriamo il tuo pesante bagaglio."disse Nike.

Le due tagliarono le zampe liberando le due.

Anastasia e Chloe di Terra-3 afferrarono le due.

"COME SE VI FACESSI SCAPPARE!"disse il demone allungando le sue zampe appuntite verso Dark Solargirl.

Carrie di Terra-3 tranciò i tentacoli con i raggi laser che le uscivano dagli occhi "Vai...Annie!"

Annie apparve alle spalle del mostro e le tagliò entrambe le ali "Buon atterraggio, figlia di puttana."

Il demone cadde verso il basso.

"Un corpo che non può più volare è un bersaglio fantastico!"disse Dark Solargirl ridendo,ma la sua spada si incrociò con quella di Anstasia,mentre il demone atterrò pesantemente sul terreno.

"Non mi servono le ali."disse il demone.

Dal demone partì una grossa onda d'urto "Che succede?

Se mi guardate dal cielo non succederà mai nulla…"

L'essere spiccò un salto e fece sparire il braccio sinistro di Annie,insieme a metà del suo volto,insieme al braccio destro di Nike.

"No..."disse Dark Solargirl "Non ho visto niente..."

Hator cercò di colpire il demone dall'alto,ma l'essere si muoveva troppo rapidamente.

L'essere lanciò un raggio dalla bocca e Hator si schiantò al terra,provocando un cratere.

Anastasia cercò di colpire l'essere,ma il demone evitò il colpo e lanciò le punte sui lati dell'addome da insetto.

Le altre evitarono i colpi.

Dal demone partì una corda di metallo che passò dentro gli uncini delle punte conficcate a terra e iniziò a muoversi velocemente.

Anastasia fu trafitta alla pancia e atterrò a terra con il mostro sopra.

Si formarono altre punte sull'addome del mostro "Risparmierò la vita a chi decide di tirare fuori la spada dal mio collo.

Se non accettate vi distruggerò in modo che vi possa bere."

Rose girò la testa e vide la battaglia tra gli altri due abissali.

Annie tese al mano a Rose "Alzati."

"Io..."disse lei.

"Tutti gli umani commettono errori e si sporcano le mani."disse Annie "Non sai quante volte mi è successo.

Una battaglia dove nessuno muore.

Una battaglia dove proteggi tutti.

È uno splendido e nobile obbiettivo,ma in un scontro non è fattibile.

In una battaglia è difficile sopravvivere,le responsabilità non ricadono su di te se un compagno muore.

Mettitelo in testa."

"Ma..."disse Rose "Io ancora..."

"Lascia che ti dica una cosa."disse Annie "Noi che non abbiamo avuto modo decidere se avere questi poteri,siamo salve perché sappiamo rispettare la nostra volontà e opporci alle minacce.

Nessuno che combatte come un guerriero sarebbe così egoista da chiedere di salvare la sua vita quando l'ha già fatto come essere umano.

Quello che ci hai detto poco fa...quando hai detto di aver bisogno di noi…

Anche se ciò potrebbe costarci la vita,per me…per noi,quelle sono le parole che abbiamo sempre voluto sentirci dire da te.

Qui abbiamo compagni che lottano al nostro fianco.

Non sono qui solo perché seguono i tuoi ordini.

Sono venuti qui con le proprie gambe per lor scelta.

Quindi alzati,Rose!

Noi al fermeremo."

Rose le strinse la mano "Capisco…

Hai ragione..."

"In fine..."disse il demone "Non c'è nessuno che accetti la mia offerta?

Allora faro carne da macina con tutte voi."

"Aspetta..."disse Nike che aveva in braccio destro in fase di rigenerazione,ma senza la pelle."Io...io.

Fammi prendere quel ruolo..."

"Oh,inaspettato..."disse lei "Che cosa puoi fare in quello stato?"

"È perché sono...in questo stato che voglio farlo."disse lei "Quell'attacco mi ha fatto capire il mio posto.

Risparmierai la vita di chiunque la tiri fuori?

Fa in modo di mantenere quella promessa..."

Rose era sospesa in aria insieme ad Annie.

"Annie..."disse Rose "Perché hai la spada di Chloe?"

"Ha esagerato durante l'ultima missione."disse Annie "Sta riposando un pochino."

Nike era con un piede su una delle zampe con l'altro si poggiava sull'addome.

Cercava di estrarre la spada.

"Ascolta."disse il demone "La ragione per la quale non posso tirare fuori la spada da solo è perché l'ho assimilata quando mi sono trasformata.

Quindi voglio che tu la tiri fuori mentre io mi concentro a riconoscerla come oggetto estraneo.

Partirò senza dirlo,ma se applichi qualsiasi forza in qualsiasi direzione che non sia il tiraggio,in quell'istante la tua parte superiore smetterà di esistere.

Capisci, perché ho detto...puoi fare qualcosa in quello stato?

Puoi farcela?"

"Si."disse lei.

Nike iniziò a tirare fuori la spada.

"Il sentore di una spada che si muove attraverso il mio corpo è estremamente stimolante..."disse il demone.

Una volta estratta la spada lei tagliò la zampa che imprigionava Anstasia.

Carrie di Terra-3 e Annie la afferrarono e la portarono via.

"NIKE."urlò Anastasia.

"PRENDETELA E PORTATELA VIA!"disse Nike.

Gea si materializzò su una collina e ,allungando la mano, tele-portò i demoni e tutte la altre in una vallata sulla Terra.

"Che ferocia!"disse il demone.

"C'è l'ho fatta."disse lei.

Il demone spiccò il volo.

"COS..."disse lei.

"Ho detto che avrei risparmiato la tua vita…"disse il demone "Manterrò la promessa."

Rose atterrò sulla schiena dell'essere.

"TU!"disse lei "Dove..."

Con una zampata la mandò a terra,ma lei atterrò sulle ginocchia.

"Bene,continuiamo la sfida."disse il demone.

Rose spiccò il volo.

"Sei lenta."disse il demone che volò fracassando il terreno.

Le altre due abissali stavano combattendo.

I tentacoli con la testa di Cassandra stavano colpendo le braccia di Roxanna.

Rose parò un colpo di zampa del demone e poi altri due,successivamente spiccò il volo.

"Dove scappi."disse il demone inseguendola.

Roxanna evitò le teste di Cassandra e le trafisse con le punte.

"Mi sto ammalando a vedere la tua faccia."disse Roxanna.

Da una delle braccia serpentiformi,lancio tutte le punte che trapassarono il terreno e tagliarono le teste dei tentacoli.

Cassandra apparve dietro l'altra che scagliò le sue punte,ma il demone evitò il colpo e le punte colpirono il terreno.

Roxanna scagliò decine di punte danneggiando tutta la zona.

"Annie,Rose sta.."disse Carrie di Terra-3.

"Rose ha pianificato tutto fin dall'inizio."disse Annie

Il corpo più piccolo di Cassandra aveva la parte sinistra della testa assente e il corpo trafitto.

Roxanna mise il piede destro sul suo corpo più piccolo "Non fai più tanto la gradassa vero?"

Rose fu ferita alla spalla sinistra.

"Non c'è da essere sconvolti."disse lei "Solo provare a parare è un'impresa."

"Carica ancora."pensò Rose.

Il demone le volò contro e lei spiccò un salto all'indietro.

Le due si trovarono nello scontro tra le due abissali.

Rose parò un colpo e poi volò via.

Roxanna liberò altre punte e anche le altre dovettero fuggire per evitare le punte che fracassavano il terreno.

Historia fu trapassata da uno dei paletti neri.

Per sbaglio una delle bocche di Cassandra la colpì.

Rose atterrò a molto metri di distanza e vide che la zona era piena di punte a perdita d'occhio.

"Sei veramente brava a scappare!"disse Roxanna "Bene allora..."

Annie si trasformò in gigante e diede un colpo a Cassandra che si era alzata in piedi,poi lanciò una sfera di energia prendendo l'altro demone e facendolo cadere a terra.

Roxanna le saltò addosso e le due caddero.

Annie si rialzò,la colpi al viso con un pugno e poi la saltò addosso "Debole."

Il gigante femmina prese un albero e lo tirò contro l'essere,poi parò un colpo e ne sferrò uno alla schiena del mostro.

"Rammollita!"disse Annie colpendola al volto e facendola cadere.

Roxanna fece una capriola e si rialzò,ma Annie materializzò una spada nera e le trafisse la spalla,poi le diede una gomitata al viso e,prendendole il braccio,la fece cadere a terra,ruotando su se stessa.

Appena il demone si fu rialzato lei gli saltò addosso su un fianco e lo fece cadere.

L'essere si rialzò e sferrò un calcio ma il gigante femmina gli afferrò la gamba,gli diede una gomitata all'altezza del ginocchio e poi gli diede una ginocchiata al viso.

Afferrò cassandra,la mise davanti a se e la sollevò dandole un calcio.

Annie colpi al volto Roxanna con la spada,ma Cassandra le sferrò un colpo al viso con una delle teste,poi l'altra la afferro alle spalle,con tutte le braccia,la sollevò e la gettò a terra.

Poi il demone le diede un calcio al viso e lanciò dei raggi che la fecero volare via.

"Mi sto divertendo un mondo."disse Roxanna.

Annie si rialzò e le diede una testata,il demone sferrò un calcio e lei infilzò la gamba con la spada,le andò sul fianco,estrasse la spada e la trafisse al fianco.

In demone cadde in ginocchio e poi lei gli colpì la spalla,gli diede un colpo al viso e la scagliò via.

Il tentacolo di Cassandra la afferrò e la scagliò a terra.

Rose si avvicinò ai resti di Historia.

Il corpo del demone si illuminò ed emanò un forte vento.

"CHE..."disse Rose.

Dal fumo si formò una figura umana di Priscilla che allungò la mano verso di lei.

"Chi..."disse Rose.

"Annie quella è..."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Non è possibile..."disse Annie "Come fa ad essere qui?"

"Quel volto..."disse Rose "Che sta succedendo qui?

"ROSE SCAPPA!"urlò Annie "LEI È UN MOSTRO TROPPO FORTE!"

La mano sollevò Rose da terra provocando un'esplosione.

"ROSE!"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Rose atterrò "Sto bene.

Sono stata spinta via da un'onda d'urto."

Chloe di Terra-3 e Annie fecero a pezzi l'essere.

"ANNIE!"disse Rose "CHE DIAVOLO È STATO?"

"Non sono certa di cosa fosse."disse Annie "Il suo attuale corpo dovrebbe trovarsi altrove con Chloe.

Non so perché sia spuntata fuori all'improvviso.

Comunque il corpo di quel demone non evapora.

Lo spirito è ancora sulla Terra e forse troverà qualcun altro."

"Hai parlato di un mostro fuori dal comune?"disse Rose "Cosa intendi con:dovrebbe essere con Chloe?"

"Te lo spiegherò dopo."disse Annie "Non è come gli altri avversari."

Cassandra si era avvicinata,ma poi si voltò e andò via.

"Cosa?"disse Dark Soalrgirl "Phew,è stato pauroso.

Forse non era più arrabbiata."

"Annie,come stanno le altre?"disse Rose.

"Bene."disse Annie "L'Olimpo ci ha scaricate tutte,guerriere comprese."

In quel momento atterrò Clark "Finalmente!

Sono passati mesi.

Io sono Clark."

Coonstantine,Zatanna e Thor di Terra-1 erano su una montagna in un deserto.

Davanti a loro c'era un'entrata rettangolare con sopra un triangolo.

Con loro c'era una ragazza dai capelli neri e corti.

"Abbiamo finito di cercare."disse Coonstantine.

Il gruppo entrò nella caverna e trovò una grossa grotta con al centro una base rettangolare,con delle bende che coprivano un corpo,su un tavolo di pietra.

Intorno al rettangolo c'era un abisso verde e alla costruzione si accedeva tramite un corpo di pietra.

Zatanna prese le bende e videro che si illuminavano di luce azzurra.

In quel momento dei demoni arrivarono sul posto.

Gli occhi della ragazza emanarono una luce azzurra.

Lei si sollevò da terra e la montagna iniziò a tremare.

Il gruppo fu avvolto da uno scudo azzurro,mentre la ragazza fece esplodere la montagna.

I capelli della ragazza erano diventati completamente bianchi.

Lei portò il gruppo a terra e poi fece sparire lo scudo.

Il suo corpo si illuminava di energia azzurra e poi la luce svanì,tranne che negli occhi.

"Allora..."disse la ragazza "C'è qualcosa che posso fare per voi?"

L'abissale si muoveva nel bosco,mentre l'altro volava in cielo.

Le guerriere erano in mezzo al deserto.

"Stai bene?"disse Rose a Buffy.

"Si."disse lui.

"Wow ,che sorpresa."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Vi ho riconosciute appena vi ho viste."disse Clark "Sto cercando Chloe.

Se hai qualsiasi informazione al riguardo,anche la più piccola lo apprezzerei."

"Come potremmo non sapere dove si trova?"disse Dark Solargirl "Negli ultimi tempi siamo rimaste sempre insieme."

Clark era felice della notizia "Ciò significa che Chloe..."

"Si,è viva."disse Annie "Ma è in una situazione complicata."

"Una situazione...complicata?"disse Superman.

"È una lunga storia."disse lei "Ciò che abbiamo vissuto da quando eravamo a Mosca fino ad ora…

La storia di come lei abbia continuato a cercarti e di come ha tentato di compiere la sua vendetta contro un demone fino a gettare via la sua vita."

Passarono alcune ore e Rose era stata informata "Questo significa che Chloe stessa si è fatta avanti.

Insieme a quell'enorme abominio per fondersi con colei da cui cercava vendetta?"

"Beh,questo è quello che ci è sembrato."disse Dark Solargirl "In ogni caso,se Chloe non ha portato a termine tutto ciò,non possiamo tirarla fuori.

Noi crediamo che sia ancora viva li dentro,ma…persino Artemide non è riuscita esattamente a capire come stanno le cose."

Rose rifletté.

"Che c'è?"disse Annie "Qualcosa ti preoccupa?"

"Male..."disse Rose "Questo potrebbe prendere una brutta piega..."

"!"disse Clark.

"C-come sarebbe?"disse Dark Solargirl "Una brutta piega?"

"L'ultima abissale..."disse Rose "Ha detto qualcosa di molto simile a ciò che è stato detto dal potente pensiero di quel demone dal quale Chloe cercava vendetta."

"!"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Cosa?!"disse Annie

"Non ho sentito chiaramente ciò che diceva,ma..."disse Rose "Mi è parso che le labbra della sua bocca si siano mosse nello stesso modo in cui si sono mosse le labbra di quello che era uscito dall'abissale morto.

Non ho idea di cosa stia succedendo,ma sembra che le abissali abbiano un legame con la creatura in questione.

E le ultime rimaste…

Piuttosto che lasciare in pace noi e abbandonare questo posto,sembra siano guidate verso una meta precisa."

"Huu?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Essere guidate…

Verso una meta precisa..."

"!"disse Annie "Ho capito!

Maledizione!"

"Esatto,si sta muovendo verso il sole che tramonta…"disse Rose "Nella direzione in cui si trova la cittadina in cui è tenuta Chloe."

"CO-"disse Dark Solargirl spaventata.

"Se l'obbiettivo della vendetta è stato sigillato da un potere che Chloe ha assorbito…

Quel sigillo sarà infranto dall'esterno…

La creatura,il cui potere supera quello degli abissali, controlla gli altri demoni."

Dark Solargirl diede un colpo alla roccia su cui era seduta provocando delle crepe"MERDA!

SONO STATA IO…

SONO STATA IO A PORTARE QUELLA COSA VICINO AD UN PAESE..."

"Non è stato solo un tuo sbaglio."disse Annie "Tutte quelle che erano presenti l'hanno portata li,inclusa me."

"..."disse Dark Solargirl "FERMIAMO QUELLA COSA!

SE SCONFIGGIAMO L'ABISSALE…

PRIMA CHE GIUNGA AL PAESE..."

"E dopo..."disse Rose "Che ne sarebbe di Chloe?"

"!"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Se lasciamo le cose come stanno e il sigillo intatto,Chloe non può essere salvata."disse Rose "E cosa più importante la nostra avversaria è un abissale…

Pensaci un attimo,credi davvero di sconfiggerla anche se attaccassimo tutte insieme?"

Lei ha inflitto il colpo di grazia ad Histeria e forse è anche con l'altra abissale.

Sicuramente e la più forte tra le tre."

"Dunque."disse Annie "Cosa pensi che dovremmo fare?"

"Non sto pensando a niente di complicato."disse Rose "In realtà è molto semplice.

Dato che non possiamo fermarla,tireremo fuori Chloe dal bozzolo prima che lei arrivi."

"Co-"disse Dark Solargirl.

"..."disse Annie.

"Guarda che nel bozzolo,con lei,non c'è mica Pino lo spazzino."disse Dark Solargirl"Stiamo parlando di Priscilla.

Se non ci credi vai a dare un'occhiata,la foresta non esiste più."

"Lo so,ma non abbiamo alternative."disse Rose.

"M-MA..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "SE LO FACCIAMO..."

"Non sono sicura di come l'abissale intenda rompere il sigillo,ma nel peggiore dei casi,quelle due si fonderanno,riuscendo a romperlo in ogni caso."disse Rose "A quel punti Priscilla avrebbe due abissali al comando,oltre alla gemma dell'infinito.

Quindi dobbiamo liberarla.

Se saremo fortunate gli abissali riprenderanno il controllo di loro stessi e cercheranno un confronto.

Questo potrebbe creare una possibilità per noi."

"Il tuo ragionamento fa schifo."disse Annie "Credi sul serio che non siano alleati e che si massacreranno di botte?"

"Chissà."disse Rose "Sarebbe un miracolo.

E dato quello che è successo,i miracoli non mi sembrano impossibili."

Chloe di Terra-3 si alzò "Allora che si fa?

Anche se la seguissimo ora,non è detto che ci permetterebbero di superarli."

"Dobbiamo superare gli abissali,ma..."disse Rose "Per quanto possibile preferirei restare a una certa distanza da loro.

Quindi faremo un giro largo.

Clark,dovrai venire anche tu con noi.

Sarà pericoloso,ma per tirare Chloe fuori da li penso che la tua voce abbia più possibilità di raggiungerla rispetto alle nostre."

"Se posso incontrare Chloe,verrei anche se me lo impediste."disse Superman.

"COSA?!"disse Dark Solargirl "Scusa Clark potresti andare un attimino a badare alle guerriere bambine?"

"C...certo."disse lui andando.

"Che ti succede?"disse Rose.

"Facciamo un piccolo ragionamento..."disse Dark Solargirl "Le ferite che i demoni ci infliggono lasciano i segni sul nostro corpo per alcuni anni.

Senza offesa per la faccia che avrà Rose per un po'.

Chloe ha più tagli addosso di tutte noi e non credo che le cicatrici siano già sparite.

Volete far vedere a quel ragazzo tutti quegli sfregi?

E poi..."

"Si,continua."disse Annie.

"Beh,quanti anni ha più o meno quel ragazzo?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"A vederlo direi..."disse Rose "Tra i quattordici e i sedici."

"Ecco."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Considerando come si sono svolte le cose e quello che ci ha detto Chloe.

Io…

Io non credo che qualcuno gli abbia già fatto il discorsetto."

"Il disco…?"disse Rose.

Annie alzò lo sguardo al cielo.

"Insomma è molto probabile che lei emergerà completamente nuda!"disse Dark Solargirl "Senza contare le cicatrici.

Cosa dovremmo fare?"

"Il discorsetto?"disse Annie.

Ci fu un secondo di silenzio.

Annie cominciò ad avvicinarsi a Clark e fece sparire il costume fino a metà della pancia.

Le altre restarono allibite.

"C-"disse lui "Cosa...sta-"

Annie aveva molte cicatrici anche abbastanza lunghe sul corpo "Le ferite che ci fanno i demoni non spariscono subito,ma lasciano il segno per lungo tempo,quindi riempiti gli occhi."

Tutte le altre restarono sbalordite.

"Chloe avrà sul corpo molti più tagli di quelli che vedi sul mio."disse Annie "Se riuscissi a salvarla,probabilmente uscirà dal bozzolo senza niente a dosso e da quello che mi dicono di segni ne ha parecchi.

Marchialo nei tuoi occhi.

Allora quando la vedrai,se riuscirai ad accettarla…

Voglio che la stringi a te con tutta la tua forza."

"VUOI FARLA FINITA CON LA MOSTRA DELLE TETTE?!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Persino le ragazzine sono imbarazzate!"

"Uh."disse lei "Va bene." e fece ricomparire il costume con il mantello.

"Carrie."disse Rose a Lady Sentry di Terra-3 "Avrei preferito…

Che restassi qui a dare aiuto alle guerriere,insieme a Sif e Valkiria."

"Sapevo che avresti detto qualcosa del genere..."disse Valkiria "Ho fatto il più presto possibile e ho finito tutto il lavoro che era nelle mie possibilità.

È da sette mesi che siamo legate.

Condividiamo tutte il desiderio di salvare Chloe."

"Benissimo."disse Rose "Ci andremo tutte insieme.

Partiremo domani all'alba."

In quel momento apparve un portale da cui uscì Chloe di Terra-2.

"Non ci credo..."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Non potevo perdermi il finale."disse Chloe di Terra-2.

Il gruppo atterrò davanti al paese e vide che era stato eretto un enorme muro di mattoni.

"Bene,ci siamo riuscite."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Annie."disse Rose.

"Si."disse Annie "L'aura degli abissali è molto lontana…

Loro non si stanno muovendo molto rapidamente.

Dovremmo essere in vantaggio di alcuni giorni."

"Dovrebbe bastare."disse Rose.

In quel momento atterrò Thor di Terra-1 ,Coonstantine e la donna che ospitava lo spirito di Lazzaro.

"Ben tornate." disse Coonstantine.

Clark vide Luisella seduta su una roccia.

"Oh!"disse l'abissale del sud "Ciao!"

"Salve."disse Clark "Lei è di queste parti?"

"No,sono giunta qui da poco."disse disse lei "Ma penso che rimarrò qui.

Dopotutto non c'è un singolo abitante in quel paese."

"Non c'è nessuno?"disse Clark "Che è successo?"

Annie mise la mano sul braccio di Clark "Non sembra che quell'abissale voglia attaccarci.

Ma non avvicinarti oltre per ora."

Clark si guardò in torno e vide una serie di persone sedute o in piedi.

"Ora che guardo bene..."disse lui "La città è circondata da..."

"Sono tutti risvegliati."disse Carrie "L'esercito personale di Luisella del sud."

"Senza contare che sono tutti sopra la media."disse Rose "Hai detto che non ci sono abitanti…

Che ne avete fatto?"

"Non ne abbiamo fatto nulla."disse lei "Alcuni giorni fa gli abitanti hanno abbandonato la città da soli.

Sono riamasti solo i difensori."

"Hanno abbandonato?"disse Rose.

"Perché non chiedete i dettagli i soldati rimasti."disse Luisella "Ci sono anche molti vostri compagni."

"Si, è vero."disse Annie "Artemide,Clarissa e Miata ci sono.

"Allora che state facendo?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Vi siete riuniti ingruppo..."

"Possiamo chiamarla..."disse una bambina con i capelli biondi,lunghi e lisci con due trecce ai lati e due ciocche sul davanti "...curiosità?"

"Un potere che supera quello degli abissali."disse un uomo "Uno dei quattro demoni più potenti che esistano.

È ovvio che vogliamo dare una sbirciata,anche se da questa distanza.

E volevamo vedere le facce di coloro che l'hanno affrontata."

"Come avete..."disse lei.

"Non siamo degli sprovveduti."disse lui "Comunque ci siamo raccolti a distanza di sicurezza...avendo così la possibilità di potercela svignare se necessario.

Hai un bel seguito.

Ci aspettavamo di vedere qualcosa di interessante."

"Andiamo."disse Rose.

"Li lasciamo così?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Sono troppo forti."disse Rose "Quella che ha parlato con Clark è l'abissale de sud e la bambina è Octavia,demone selvaggio.

Oltre a loro ci sono una carrellata di demoni molto forti.

Se non stiamo attente,queste persone potrebbero essere peggio dell'abissale in arrivo.

Ma credo che quello che abbia detto sulla curiosità non era una bugia…

Ma mi chiedo...quando le cose si faranno serie...quanti di loro potranno mettersi in salvo?"

Camminando videro Lione Luthor sulle mura.

"Anche lui."disse Rose.

Lionel era tormentato dai versi bestiali che i demoni mettevano nella sua testa "Ah!

Cazzo.

Ma guarda quanti sono,porca miseria.

Maledizione mi scoppia le testa con queste voci nel cranio.

Lo sapevo.

L'aveva detto la madonna di Anguera.

Questi sono i demoni.

Non devo aver paura di queste voci."

"Se ce una cosa che mi diverte è torturare la mente di quel tipo."disse Luisella "Ieri sera gli ho spento l'accendino dopo che avevamo fatto saltare la luce."

"Cacchio."disse Lionel "Non devo avere paura...

Non devo avere paura.

Devo stare tranquillo.

Oh, basta!

Non ho paura di voi!

ANDATE A FANCULO!

Tanto io lo so chi siete.

Voi siete…

Voi siete i plebei dell'inferno.

Bastardi.

Andate a farvi fottere tutti quanti."

I demoni continuarono a proiettare voci nella testa di Lionel.

La mano di Luthor tremò "Si,fate paura ai polli,fate paura.

Non ho nessuna paura.

Ve ne state a distanza.

Ve la giocate a distanza.

Ma che merde che siete.

Demonietti del cazzo.

Fanculo tutti."

Altre voci gli entrarono nella testa "Ancora queste voci?

Ancora queste paure?"

"Appena finita questa storia lo posso buttare giù dalle mura quel cretino?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Clarissa si avvicinò al gruppo quando li vide arrivare al paese.

"CAPITANO ROSE!"disse lei piangendo "CHE STA SUCCEDENDO LA FUORI?!"

"Come mai adesso la chiamano tutti capitano?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Calmati."disse Rose "Sono io che voglio sapere che succede."

"Che sorpresa."disse Artemide accompagnata da Ms Marvel e il Soldato d'Inverno"Quindi siete davvero...tornate vive!

Mi spiace per quello che ho fatto...la città è stata attaccata dai risvegliati.

È acqua passata.

La situazione attuale è ben più seria."

"Ho sentito quelli li fuori."disse Rose "Cosa è successo?"

"È più semplice se vieni a vedere."disse lei.

"Sei ancora vivo,allora."disse Capitan Atom e Moonstone.

"Ne è passato di tempo."disse Moonstone.

Clark li salutò.

Artemide portò il gruppo nel bosco.

"Che mi sai dire di quelli rimasti?"disse Rose.

"Sono tutti volontari."disse Artemide "Ho detto loro che ci avremmo pensato noi,ma hanno insistito.

Si sono già preparati al peggio."

Sopra la città di New York si formarono enormi nuvolone che emanavano un colore rossastro.

"Siamo arrivati."disse Atemide "È questo."

Priscilla era mezza uscita dal bozzolo,ma aveva ancora le mani dentro,e le gambe avevano appena cominciato ad uscire.

Aveva gli occhi chiusi e non si muoveva."

"Che... cosa è..?"disse Zatanna.

"Impossibile..."disse Dark Solargirl spaventata "Stai...scherzando vero?!

LEI…

È già fuori per metà..."

"Annie."disse Chloe di Terra-2 "È questa?

È...lei…?"

"Si."disse Annie "Una faccia che non avrei voluto rivedere.

Non c'è alcun dubbio,è il mostro che abbiamo affrontato."

"È così che appare."disse la donna posseduta dalla spirito di Lazzaro.

"Lei è Luisa."disse Coonstantine "In questo momento lo spirito di Lazzaro è in lei."

"Circa dieci ore fa ha iniziato a trasformarsi e poco dopo ha assunto una forma completa."disse Artemide.

"In più vedo che è potenziata da una delle gemme dell'infinito."disse Luisa "Non va bene."

"Abbiamo pensato di portarla lontano da qui prima che si completi…"disse Artemide"Ma infine abbiamo deciso di lasciarla così com'è dal momento che non conosciamo la natura dello stimolo che avrebbe prodotto un simile effetto."

"Per questo avete evacuato tutti gli abitanti?"disse lei.

"È stata la cosa migliore."disse la dea "Uno stimolo sbagliato avrebbe influenzato la velocità di crescita del mostro.

C'è un abissale...in avvicinamento?"

"Devo parlarti."disse Rose "Devo parlare a tutti..."

"Questo non suona affatto bene."disse Artemide.

"Mi spiace."disse Rose "Hai ragione.

Quel paese probabilmente sparirà tra pochi giorni."

Di notte tutti furono riuniti nella chiesa.

Erano presenti:Thor di Terra-1 e di Terra-3,il Punitore ,il Soldato d'Inverno,il gruppo di Rose al completo e il gruppo di Coonstantine.

C'era anche la Justice League al completo.

"Proprio mentre festeggiavo la vittoria..."disse Flash "Ecco che arriva la brutta notizia."

"Mi spiace."disse Rose seduta ad una panchina dalla chiesa messa davanti agli altri,con accanto Sif e Valkiria "Noi faremo tutto ciò che possiamo.

Ma non importa come lo affronterete.

Non credo che tutto fili liscio.

Fortunatamente abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo.

Se possibile vorrei che i più deboli si allontanassero immediatamente."

"Abbiamo discusso di questo alcune ora fa..."disse Clint.

"Siate coscienti che morirete tutti."disse Visione.

"Lo sappiamo."disse Natasha.

"Capitano Rose..."disse Clarissa "Cosa dobbiamo fare io e Miata?"

"Ottima domanda."disse Rose "Mentre noi daremo una mano ad Artemide e Luisa voi due dovrete scortare i pochi civili rimasti fuori città insieme a tempesta e Magneto."

"Se possibile vorremo restare anche noi."disse lei.

"CHE CAVOLO STAI DICENDO?!"disse Dark Solargirl e mise paura alla ragazza "TI ABBIAMO DETTO CHE QUESTA È UNA SITUAZIONE DI VITA O DI MORTE!"

"M-ma...io..."disse Clarissa spaventata "Voglio aiutare anch'io."

"Mamma!"disse Miata afferrandole il mantello "Non piangere!"

"Capisco."disse Rose "Hai ragione scusami.

Anche tu sei una brava guerriera."

"SI!"disse Clarissa "FAREMO DEL NOSTRO MEGLIO!"

"…."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Chloe."disse Annie "Più tardi vai a scusarti con lei."

I risvegliati cominciarono a guardare la zona dietro di loro.

"Lo senti?"disse uno di loro.

"Si."disse l'uomo che aveva parlato con il gruppo di Rose "L'abissale.

Ha iniziato ad avanzare velocemente."

L'abissale si fermò all'improvviso e Roxanna atterrò.

"Cassandra,sono a casa."disse il demone.

"Si,ora muoviamoci."disse lei "Continueremo il nostro discorso a breve."

La mattina dopo all'alba erano tutte pronte al combattimento.

Valkiria aveva anche un elmo con due corna rivolte verso l'altro.

"Siete pronte?"disse Rose "Ci dirigeremo subito laggiù."

"È stata una decisione improvvisa,vero?"disse Capitan Marvel "Credevo avessimo ancora qualche giorno."

"La velocità dell'abissale è aumentata."disse Artemide "Da come la percepisco sarà qui con due o tre giorni in anticipo,ma…

Probabilmente la velocità aumenterà man mano che si avvicinerà.

In tal caso non mi sorprenderebbe se la trovassimo qui oggi."

"Capisco."disse Clark.

Davanti al bozzolo c'erano Rose,Clark,Luisa,Chloe di Terra-3,Carrie di Terra-3,Sif,Buffy e Valkiria.

C'era anche artemide.

"Pri...scilla..."disse Buffy.

Le altre si voltarono.

"CHE DIAMINE!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Tu sai qualcosa...su questo mostro sconosciuto…?

"No..."disse lei "Io no...ma

Ho sentito…

È come se assomigliasse a qualcuno...che conosco..."

"Maledizione!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "TI VUOI DECIDERE!?"

"E ora cosa facciamo?"disse la Artemide"La circondiamo e proviamo a chiamare il suo nome?

Non per mettere un freno al tuo piano,ma...tirare fuori Chloe in queste condizioni ...è praticamente impossibile."

Clark si avvicinò.

"Ehi ,fermò!"disse Artemide "Quella cosa assomiglia ad un risvegliato.

Non è qualcosa che un mortale possa toccare!"

"No,lasciatelo fare."disse Annie "È venuto fin qui con questo scopo."

Clark appoggiò le mani sul bozzolo.

"Dannazione..."disse Clark "Potevi mai immaginarlo,Chloe?

Le mie mani stanno tremando.

Sono qui,finalmente ti ho trovata.

Sono passati sette mesi da quando ci siamo divisi,giurando che ci saremo rivisti."

Dei tentacoli uscirono dal bozzolo e trapassarono Clark alla pancia e alla schiena.

"Co..."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"State indietro!"disse Artemide "REAGISCE ALLA VICINANZA DELLE PERSONE!

ROSE,ANNIE,DATEMI UNA MANO!"

"NO,FERME!"urlò Clark "Ha evitato i punti vitali."

"Sta solo sondando il suo corpo e l'anima."disse Artemide.

"S...sondando…?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Come lo..."

"Si,è vero."disse Buffy "C'è davvero Chloe li dentro..."

"Ridicolo..."disse Artemide "Come può una cacciatrice di vampiri..."

I tentacoli uscirono dal corpo.

"Chloe sta..."disse Buffy "Disperatamente cercando di trattenere…questa cosa che tenta di sfuggirgli in tutti i modi."

"Quando stavi soffrendo in quella cattedrale,tutto ciò che sono riuscito a fare fu aggrapparmi a te e piangere…"disse Clark che lacrimava"Mi sono sentito così patetico.

Così ho chiesto alla fortezza della solitudine di farmi diventare forte.

E ora sono qui a fare la stessa cosa che feci più di sette mesi fa.

È ridicolo vero?

In fondo non sono cambiato da allora…

Sono sempre un ragazzino nell'aspetto e nel carattere.

Quindi dirò quello che dissi allora.

Io ero…felice di poter viaggiare con te.

Io voglio stare sempre al tuo fianco,Chloe."

La parte del bozzolo dove Clark aveva le mani iniziò a creparsi e lei gli afferrò le mani.

"Cosa?!"disse Choe di Terra-3.

Lei uscì fuori e svenne tra le braccia di Clark.

Fu posta a terra e coperta con un panno nero.

Chloe apri gli occhi e si mise seduta "Ragazze..."disse lei "Perché…

Sono…"

Vide Clark che piangeva "C...Ch...Chloe..."

Lei spalancò gli occhi e iniziò a lacrimare "Clark..."

Lui la abbracciò "Mi sei mancata cosi tanto!"

Priscilla atterrò fuori città e sfondò il terreno atterrando accanto all'esercito demoniaco.

"Oh,questo non me l'aspettavo..."disse l'uomo "Pensavo che una volta uscita dal sigillo si sarebbe messa a sterminare tutti quelli intorno a lei,invece…

Non capisco per quale motivo abbia deciso di venire subito da noi che siamo solo spettatori."

Intorno al corpo di Priscilla uscirono dei tentacoli neri che le rotearono intorno.

"Non promettono nulla di buono."disse uno di loro.

"Cerca di schivarli."disse lui.

I colpi furono scagliati in tutte le direzioni.

Due tentacoli trapassarono la testa di Luisella,un altro il corpo della bambina e altri furono colpiti.

Luisella smaterializzò la testa e i tentacoli fracassarono il terreno.

"Sono qui solo per dare un'occhiata."disse lei "Che modi sono?"

Un uomo con lunghi capelli neri fu colpito da due punte al braccio sinistro.

Il braccio destro si trasformò e divenne molto più lungo dell'altro.

Era composto da placche arancioni e da pelle rossa.

La mano era più grande della testa e al posto delle dita c'erano cinque unghioni di cui il pollice era più grande.

Lui schiacciò al suolo i tentacoli e li frantumò.

Una donna con lunghi capelli biondi si aprì in due e rivelo delle enormi file di denti su tutta l'apertura del corpo.

Dalla bocca uscirono molti tentacoli.

Le braccia di un'altra donna di aprirono tra il medio e l'anulare.

Dalla ferita uscirono delle enorme punte.

Altre punte uscirono anche dalle gambe.

La faccia di un altro demone di allungò in avanti staccandosi da cranio e delle ali gli uscirono dal retro.

Il collo di un altro essere si allungò e apparvero delle punte piegate all'indietro.

Un tentacolo colpì alla pancia una donna con i capelli neri e lei si risecchi,la pelle divenne nera,coperta di vene viola e gli occhi sparirono.

La donna cadde a terra.

Altri due furono colpiti.

"LUISELLA!"disse la bambina "Che significa tutto questo?"

"Non lo so nemmeno io."disse Luisella "Probabilmente non gli piace che non serviamo più Lucifero.

Tuttavia,quello che è venuto meno è qualcosa simile ad un laccio che tratteneva quel mostro.

Ora che non c'è più quel vincolo è ricominciata la lotta che era stata interrotta in qualche altro luogo."

"Una lotta?"disse lui.

"Mi ero sbagliata."disse Luisella "C'erano due esseri diversi.

Uno dei due desiderava un grande potere…

E per questo è venuto qui da noi.

Metticela tutta.

Quelli che potranno sopravvivere saranno non più della metà."

I tentacoli continuavano a trapassare il suolo.

Artemide e le altre erano su un dosso e guardavano "Ma cosa…

Che cosa sta succedendo…?"

"A quanto pare è una lotta all'ultimo sangue."disse Annie "Da una parte c'è un demone la cui forza supera quella degli abissali,dall'altra parte c'è un dio privo di volontà che inghiotte la forza vitale di tutti gli esseri viventi.

La forza che riuscirà a prevalere avrà quel corpo….

Non mi importa se Chloe ha giurato vendetta.

Quando verrà il momento affronterò quella cosa da sola."

"Cosa?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Mi hai sentita."disse Annie.

"Quale delle due..."disse Sif "È meglio…?"

"Chiunque vinca non cambierà il fatto che tutto diventerà un inferno."disse Annie "Allo stato attuale,l'essere privo di volontà può essere meglio…

Però se l'abissale che si sta avvicinando si unisse al mostro…

La situazione si risolverebbe in un istante."

In quel momento arrivò Chloe con il suo costume abituale,compreso il mantello e le placche.

"Vedendoti vestita così..."disse Dark Solargirl "Mi ricordo di quando eri scarsa.

Eppure una come te…conosceva quella creatura da tanto tempo e non deve essere una storia allegra,visto che hai vissuto per cercare di distruggerlo."

"Il suo nome è Pazuzu."disse Chore di Terra-1 "Colei che ha permesso che la regina dei serafini venisse catturata.

Io devo molto a Zera.

Durante la mia infanzia ero stata catturata da un posseduto e subivo ogni tipo di sopruso.

Zera mi salvò anima e corpo.

Disubbidì ad alcuni ordini per me.

Divenne bersaglio di alcuni angeli.

Pazuzu la colpì alle spalle,mandandola nel portale che conduceva al paradiso.

Atena prese la sua spada,che poi ha passato a me.

Io fui trovata dalla dea che mi tolse i ricordi e mi portò a Smallville.

In più ho ricevuto da un angelo queste placche e il braccio di metallo."

"Cosa..."disse Artemide.

"Ora capisco..."pensò Rose "È per questo..."

"Da quando ho avuto i ricordi,ho cercato di vendicare Zera."disse Chloe di Terra-1"Non mi importa quanto sia forte il nemico."

Annie diede la spada a Chloe.

"Chi più,chi meno,volente o nolente,ognuno cambia la propria direzione in base a chi incontra."disse Rose "Di fronte al tuo desiderio di vendetta,in nostro incontro e tutto il tempo che abbiamo trascorso insieme…

Stai dicendo che non hanno nessun significato?

La strada che hai seguito fino ad ora non è collegata alla vendetta.

Te lo possiamo provare noi che siamo qui,tutti quelli che non ti conoscono e quelli tengono a te.

Se questa Zera è stata colpita a tradimento è lei che deve vendicarsi non tu.

La tua vendetta non conta più,anzi non ha mai avuto senso.

Prima di venire qui,noi abbiamo deciso di combattere contro quel mostro,rischiando la vita."

Chloe aveva gli occhi spalancati "Non è vero che non hanno significato.

Perciò...tutte noi...dobbiamo assolutamente sopravvivere."

"Andiamo."disse Rose"Come guerriere scelte dagli dei…

È l'ultimo lavoro che ci resta da compiere."

Un demone sfondò una torre di un campanile e le due finirono dentro delle case.

Uno di questi era l'uomo che aveva parlato con Rose "Merda…

Maledetto...mostro..."

Si trasformarono completamente.

Uno di loro divenne una base con delle punte,ai lati,con un lungo collo e una placca con un occhio sulla parte superiore.

Il campanile fu distrutto da una serie di tentacoli corazzati.

L'occhio guardò giù e vide diversi Capitan Marvel,Hyperion e Sentry.

L'essere fece un salto e piombò a terra.

Miata cercò di colpirlo,ma lui spiccò un salto.

"MALEDETTA BAMBINA!"disse il demone.

Clarissa gli colpi la corazza alla base del collo,ma da essa uscirono delle punte ricurve che la spinsero via.

"MAMMA!"disse Miata.

Valkiria e Sif la presero e la fecero atterrare,mentre Chloe di Terra-3 e Annie erano in strada.

"Avete tirato fuori la bella addormentata?"disse Moonstone,mentre gli altri colpivano il demone.

"Si,è stato abbastanza facile."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Qualsiasi cosa facessimo,lei non ci dava nessun segno.

Invece appena quel moccioso a provato a chiamarla,lei è subito uscita.

Questo mi fa arrabbiare."

"Eh eh eh!"disse Moonstone "Non essere gelosa.

In un certo senso Chloe è la sua tutrice.

Ha un forte senso di responsabilità nei confronti di Clark e della sua vita.

Ora che non ha più certi rimpianti potrebbe non preoccuparsi più tanto della sua vita."

"E ci credo."disse Dark Solargirl "Ha aspettato anni che lo spirito del marito venisse reincarnato."

Annie afferrò Moonstone e,insieme all'altra, spiccò un salto evitando le punte del mostro che fracassò il terreno.

Valkiria e Dark Solargirl atterrarono su un tetto,mentre l'altra atterrò a terra.

"Grazie."disse lei.

"Tu..."disse Annie "Sei una brava persona rispetto alle apparenze.

Riguardo a quell'argomento,ne abbiamo già parlato.

Anche se non so fino a che punto Chloe l'abbia recepito.

Ad ogni modo,noi non le permetteremo più…

Di agire in modo sconsiderato come ha fatto.

Rose e Carrie di Terra-3 spiccarono un salto per evitare i tentacoli corazzati.

Atterrando videro una massa di tentacoli da cui sbucavano meta corpi di donne,senza braccia e con lunghi capelli biondi.

"È una forma simile a quella di Agata."disse Rose "Una sola di quelle figure umane ha la funzione di controllo.

Le altre sono fantocci."

Arrivò Chloe di Terra-1 "A me è sufficiente sapere che basta tagliarne solo una per sconfiggerla.

Quindi tagliamo tutte le teste."

Rose tagliò due teste,poi una terza tirò fuori dei tentacoli dalla bocca,ma lei li colpì con i raggi laser degli occhi,le andò sopra e la divise in due.

Chloe tagliava senza problemi le teste.

Una lanciò i tentacoli alle sue spalle,mal lei parò i colpi,poi diede un calcio alla testa di una,spappolandola e infilzò l'altra,poi ruotando su se stessa taglio quattro corpi.

"Cos'è questo modo di combattere?"pensò Rose "Non sono le sue mosse abituali."

Chloe iniziò a combattere ad occhi chiusi e taglio altri cinque corpi.

Poi le due fecero a pezzi l'ultima.

Miata si scagliò contro il fianco del risvegliato,facendolo esplodere e uscendo dall'altra parte,ma il mostro si rigenerò.

"Serve un attacco che distrugga tutto il suo corpo."disse Miata.

Hyperion e gli altri lo colpirono con i raggi laser.

Chloe di Terra-3 era a mezz'aria e dalle mani lanciò un raggio che distrusse il mostro.

Annie era a New York.

La città veniva danneggiata da fulmini rossi e pioveva molto.

Annie camminava in una strada che era stata sgombrata dalle macchine.

Priscilla le apparve davanti.

"Annie,ho sentito che volevi combattere da sola con me."disse Priscilla "Ti piace l'arena che ho preparato?"

"Finirà tutto oggi."disse Annie.

"So che finirà oggi."disse Priscilla "Per questo i due abissali stanno fermi a godersi lo spettacolo.

Perché noi tutti sappiamo che sarò io a batterla."

Le due corsero l'una verso l'altra.

La mano destra del demone si illuminò di luce gialla.

Annie diede un calcio al braccio di Priscilla e le sferrò due pugni al petto,poi evitò un colpo e la colpì al petto e al volto,poi evitò altri due pugni e la colpì alla testa.

Solargirl di Terra-327 parò un colpo del mostro con l'avambraccio destro,poi ne parò altri due,diede un pugno al fianco e uno al viso,le afferrò un pugno e le diede un calcio al viso.

Annie le diede un pugno alla pancia,poi Priscilla parò un calcio con il polso destro.

Annie si chinò in avanti e evitò un pugno,le diede un calcio alla pancia e un colpo al viso.

Poi entrambe si colpirono con un pugno al viso e furono sbalzate indietro.

Annie fece una capriola all'indietro e atterrò sulle ginocchia.

Priscilla atterrò sulla schiena e trapassò la strada lasciando una grossa scia.

Il demone spiccò il volo e lo stesso fece Annie.

Si scontrarono in aria e provocarono un onda d'urtò che danneggiò gravemente i palazzi di quella strada e sollevò tutta l'acqua per cento metri.

Le due si presero a pugni in aria.

Priscilla la tirò contro un muro che lei trapassò e si trovò in una grossa stanza senza nulla dentro.

Annie si rialzò e il demone le volò contro.

Lei spiccò un salto e il demone volò dentro la stanza.

Annie fece una capriola e mise i piedi su una parete riempiendola di crepe,poi si lanciò verso il nemico.

Le due si colpirono.

Priscilla trapassò una trave di legno,mentre Annie andò contro un muro.

Priscilla si rialzò,mentre Annie restò a terra.

"Avverti la fine?"disse Priscilla "Io si."

Annie si alzò e Priscilla attaccò.

Annie parò una serie di colpi,poi la colpi al volto e le diede un calcio mandandola indietro.

Priscilla vide che la nemica si sollevò in aria e la colpì al petto con un calcio.

Annie atterrò,spiccò un salto e girando su se stessa,cercò di dare un calcio al mostro,ma Priscilla evitò il colpo.

Appena atterrata,si voltò ancora e sferrò un altro calcio,ma il demone si abbassò.

Priscilla parò altri due calci,poi cercò di colpirla al petto,ma lei parò il pugno con l'avambraccio sinistro e le diede un calcio al petto.

Il demone evitò un calcio alla testa,uno alle gambe e uno alla testa,poi parò il pugno di Annie e le piegò il braccio cercando di farla cadere,ma lei fece una capriola e si liberò la mano,poi diede tre calci al volto del demone e proseguì con altri cinque.

Annie girò su se stessa e diede un calcio alla pancia del mostro,facendole sfondare una finestra e mandandola a centinaia di metri di distanza.

Priscilla restò sospesa in aria e poi le volò addosso.

Annie fece lo stesso.

Ci fu un'altra onda d'urto.

Le due cominciarono a prendersi a pugni andando verso l'altro,superando i palazzi.

Un ultimo colpo le separò di centinaia di metri,poi le due combatterono ancora e Annie fu colpita alla pancia e mandata verso l'altro.

Annie torno indietro e con un calcio alla testa e la mandò a molti metri di distanza.

Priscilla fece brillare ancora di più la sua mano di luce gialla e la volò contro.

Entrambe si colpirono provocando un'onda d'urto immensa.

Annie cadde verso il basso,mentre dal demone uscirono dei fulmini rossi.

Priscilla le volò contro e le due caddero a terra,provocando un gigantesco cratere e devastando diversi palazzi.

I due abissali atterrarono in forma umana e cominciarono a camminare fino al cratere.

Priscilla era in piedi e guardava Annie a terra.

Solargirl di Terra-327 aprì gli occhi e il demone strinse il pugno.

Annie si mise inginocchio.

"Perché,Annie?"disse Priscilla "Perché?

Perché si rialza?

Perché continua a battersi?

Crede di combatter per qualcosa,a parte le tua sopravvivenza?

Sai dirmi di che si tratta,ammesso che tu lo sappia?

La libertà?

La verità?

O magari la pace?

Non mi dica che sta cercando di salvare quella donna da me.

Illusioni della mente mortale.

Si unisca a me.

Ormai dovrebbe aver capito,a quest'ora le sarà chiaro,lei non vincerà!

Combattere è inutile!

PERCHÉ PERSISTE?"

"Io non sono stanca."disse Annie alzandosi "E ti prometto che non te ne andrai da qui indenne,anche se perderò."

"E se dovessi fallire?"disse Priscilla.

"Non fallirò."disse lei.

Priscilla sferrò un destro,ma Annie parò il colpo e poi fece o stesso con il sinistro,

Priscilla riuscì a darle un colpo alla pancia,ma Annie parò i seguenti due e le sferrò un enorme pugno al viso.

Il demone fu colpito al petto e mandato dentro i bordi del cratere.

Passarono alcuni momenti sotto la pioggia e poi Priscilla riapparve sollevandosi in aria "QUESTO È IL MIO MONDO!

IL MIO MONDO!"

Il demone le volò addosso e loro caddero a terra.

Priscilla le diede un colpo al volto,la sollevò e con un pugno la fece strusciare a terra fino Ai bordi del cratere.

Annie allungò la mano verso di lei e creò una sfera di energia nera "Vediamo come te le cavi con questa dentro la testa."

"Oh,no,no,no."disse Priscilla "Non vale così."

La sfera svani e la parte destra del volto di Priscilla si illuminò di luce.

Ci fu una grossa esplosione.

Annie era svenuta a terra.

Priscilla aveva metà volto distrutto "È compiuto."disse sollevandosi in volo e tornò sul luogo dello scontro.

Buffy era su delle mura e guardava lo scontro pensando "Come pensavo,era Priscilla.

Ciò che cercava era Chloe,ma perché?"

In quel momento apparve Luisella.

"L'oggetto della tua attenzione dovrebbe essere altrove."disse Buffy "Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Voglio solo parlare."disse Luisella "Dove hai ottenuto la capacità di percepire l'aura demoniaca."

"Ho vissuto con Islei fino a poco tempo fa."disse lei "Mi ha addestrata lui."

"Hai detto..."disse Luisella "Islei…?"

"Mi ha trovata e presa con se durante la battaglia di Mosca."disse lei "All'inizio pensavo che lui e un'altra persona fossero umani,ma con il passare degli anni…

Mi sono accorta che non era una persona qualsiasi.

Poi io e l'altra ci siamo allontanati da lui.

Perciò non so chi sia ad avermi aiutato."

"Islei…?"disse Luisella "È sbucato un nome importante…

Islei è uno dei tre abissali.

Quello del nord…

Io sono l'abissale del sud e Riful quello dell'ovest.

E poi c'è Sultur ad est.

Era tra i più forti che ci fossero.

Infatti il tuo gruppetto di amiche non avrebbe potuto sconfiggerlo nemmeno se lo attaccavano in gruppo.

Poi anche Islei è stato sconfitto da me e dai mangia abissali.

Non sembri sorpresa.

Lo sapevi già?"

"No...però prima che andasse via,dava l'impressione di essere stato messo alle strette."disse Buffy "Mi sembrava che sentisse che il suo tempo in quel corpo fosse ormai vicino alla fine.

Forse ci ha allontanato per evitare di coinvolgerci..."

"Dubito che potesse pensare in quel modo."disse Luisella "Penso che volesse recitare fino alla fine a sua parte nella famigliola che aveva creato per gioco."

Rose e le altre arrivarono sul posto.

"Oh oh,tempo scaduto."disse lui "E non abbiamo ancora chiesto quello che volevamo sapere.

Sarò breve,quel mostro che ci sta prendendo a sberle,tu lo conosci?

Quando si è liberata aveva bisogno della nostra forza,ma aveva di sicuro le capacità sufficienti per sterminarvi tutti in un secondo.

Invece lei non ha osato sfiorarvi e si è diretta verso di noi.

In questa serie di eventi era l'unica cosa che non quadrava…

E così mi sono accorta di te…

Una presenza insolita.

Posso prendere ...il tuo silenzio come una risposta?"

"Tu che sei uscita indenne dal campo di battaglia..."disse Rose "Per quale motivo sei venuta qui?

In base alla tua risposta...potremmo decidere di attaccare con tutte le nostre forze."

"Dovresti averlo capito."disse lei "Quelli sopravvissuti allo scontro sono meno della metà e sono nove.

Loro hanno deciso di allontanarsi e restare a guardare l'evolversi delle cose.

Io ho intenzione di andare via senza provocare altri danni.

Volevo solo dirvi si fare attenzione."

"Dopo aver lasciato questo luogo..."disse lei "Avete intenzione di sfuggire allo sguardo di quel demone e continuare a vivere in silenzio trattenendo il respiro?

Un'eternità lasciata ad arrancare i pezzi di quello che Pazuzu lascia dietro di se?"

"Cosa stai cercando di dirmi?"disse Luisella.

"Noi abbiamo intenzione di combattere quel demone."disse Rose "A te può sembrare folle…

Ma in fondo pensi anche tu che sarebbe meglio sconfiggerlo,se ce ne fosse la possibilità."

"A titolo di informazione,sentiamo quale sarebbe questa possibilità di cui parli?"disse Luisella "Se è un inganno,le torture che subirete saranno leggendarie anche all'inferno."

"Ci sono due abissali che si stanno dirigendo qui..."disse Rose "E sono suoi alleati.

Per prima cosa dobbiamo farli tornare in se.

Loro sono controllati mentalmente da Priscilla,il demone più forte degli abissali.

Se ciò dovesse succedere,Priscilla riuscirà a sopraffare l'essere contro cui combatte.

In quel caso non ci sarebbe alcuna contromisura.

Raggiungerebbe un livello superiore.

Dobbiamo impedire che accada.

Se tutto va bene,le manderemo contro almeno uno dei due abissali.

E quindi con le nostre forze,più le tue,avremo qualche possibilità di sconfiggerla."

"La vostra amica è stata un po' avventata."disse Luisella.

"Lo so,ma non c'è stato modo di impedirle di tele-portarsi lontano con Priscilla."disse Rose "Comunque anche per voi…

Penso sia una storia noiosa."

"Più che noiosa...direi che è assurda."disse lei "Pensi davvero che filerà tutto liscio?"

"Te l'ho detto prima,si parla di possibilità."disse Rose "E la realtà è che…

Adesso in questa situazione…

Possiamo ottenere questa possibilità solo con i membri qui presenti e le tue forze."

"Sei brava parlare."disse Luisella "Comincia a capire perché le altre ti danno retta.

Dunque…

Posso riferire le tua parole agli altri…

Ma in ogni caso dovrete fare voi la prima mossa.

Se noi scenderemo in campo o no,dipenderà da voi."

Luisella si voltò verso Buffy "Allora ci vediamo.

Anche tu ti troverai a condividere il loro destino.

Se verrà il momento giusto…tu potrai diventare l'arma più potente per affrontare quel mostro."

"Fra tutti..."disse Buffy "L'arma più potente..."

"BUFFY!"disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Stai bene?

Si ferita?

Di cosa stavate parlando?"

"Niente,trovava strano il fatto che ci fosse una debole come me in questo scontro."disse lei "E allora voleva sapere chi fossi..."

"Ho capito."disse Chloe di Terra-1 "Meno male…

Non farmi preoccupare…"

"Wanda..."disse Rose "Com'è la situazione dell'abissale?"

"Dopo aver allungato il passo una volta,la sua velocità continua normalmente."disse Lady Sentry di Terra-3 "La lotta tra Priscilla e l'altro essere è ricominciata,ma nessuno dei due vuole cedere."

"Quindi la situazione resta immutata..."disse Rose.

"Pensi che accetteranno?"disse Clark.

"Chissà."disse Rose "Comunque noi abbiamo fatto la proposta.

Da adesso il nostro piano verrà messo in atto.

Seguite la collocazione per la battaglia assegnata ad ognuna di voi.

L'obbiettivo sono gli abissali che arrivano da est."

Roxanna atterrò accanto all'altra.

"Spiacente di essere messaggero di disgrazia,ma ci sono divinità mobilitate nelle vicinanze di Priscilla e molte guerriere."disse Roxanna.

"Priscilla può essere nei guai."disse Cassandra "Andiamo."

Nella foresta c'era un mezzo corpo umano che camminava da solo,poi si mise in ginocchio e cadde a terra.

Da lei uscirono una serie di nastri neri che iniziarono ad attorcigliarsi.

Luisella si voltò verso la vallata insieme agli altri abissali "Cos'è quest'aura…?

È l'abissale dell'Ovest…?"

Dalla moltitudine di tentacoli uscì un viso simile a quello di Riful.

Chloe di Terra-1,quella di Terra-3 ,Lady Sentry e Rose erano in volo e avvertirono la forza dell'abissale.

"MA COSA…!?"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Sembra..."

"NON FERMATEVI!"disse Rose "Adesso dovete concentrarvi sul nemico che abbiamo di fronte."

Cassandra sbucò davanti a loro e scagliò i suoi tre tentacoli contro Rose che,stando a mezz'aria, schivò i colpi che fracassarono il terreno.

Una delle teste andò verso Chloe che parò il colpo con la spada.

Altre tre teste le andarono contro.

"CHLOE!"disse Dark Solargirl.

Chloe fece a pezzi la testa e lo stesso toccò alle altre due.

L'ultima fu disintegrata.

Altri tentacoli andarono verso di lei,mentre volava verso il mostro.

Chloe li polverizzò tutti e tagliò la parte destra del corpo piccolo e la parte finale del corpo grande.

"Che..."disse Dark Solargirl "Che forza..."

Il demone iniziò a rigenerarsi.

"Eh eh eh..."disse Ade che era su una collina con Apollo "Una fatica inutile…

Quei piccoli attacchi…

Per un demone come quello sono come mosche che le ronzano intorno…

Senza bisogno di fermarsi…le può spazzare via facilmente."

Priscilla era a terra davanti a Luisella,ma improvvisamente si rialzò.

"Per ora Oblio si è calmato."disse lei che materializzò dei tentacoli neri dal braccio "Ti offro la possibilità di servirmi.

Potrai regnare sulla Terra con me."

"E se rifiuto?"disse Luisella.

"Morirai."disse Priscilla "Sei con me?"

"La risposta è no."disse Luisella.

"Lo senti questo suono?"disse Priscilla "La ruota sta girando."

Priscilla le corse contro,l'abissale la afferrò e la spinse contro una roccia.

Priscilla tolse facilmente le mani di Luisella dal duo collo e le diede due pugni,poi Luisella sferrò in colpo, ma fu evitato.

L'avversaria la spinse contro un altra roccia.

Luisella la tirò verso un altro masso e poi volò verso di lei tirandola a terra e provocando un cratere.

Pasusu emerse dallo squarcio e Luisella le corse contro e le due caddero a terra.

L'abissale sferrò un colpo,ma lei lo svitò e si liberò,poi afferrò la nemica,la sollevò e la gettò a terra.

Luisella allungò la mano verso Priscilla e lei fu sbalzata verso una roccia.

Priscilla fece resistenza e cominciò ad avanzare ,ma parti del suo corpo furono strappate via.

"Luisella!"disse Priscilla "Ti credevo più intelligente…"

Priscilla allungò la mano in avanti e il suo palmo fu staccato "E credevo che avresti capito."

Luisella aumentò la potenza e la scagliò via nella foresta.

"MALEDIZIONE,NON SI FERMA!"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Rose volò dietro l'abissale.

"Una volta hai detto che mi avresti aiutata se fossi passata sul piano materiale."disse Priscilla "Perché non vuoi farlo ora?

Non pensare di scappare,ti troverei ovunque."

"Ho smesso di servire Lucifero molto tempo fa."disse Luisella "Non tornerò di nuovo come prima."

"Anche io ho smesso."disse Priscilla "Eppure non mi fermo mai."

"Non deve per forza andare così."disse Luisella "Vattene e non ti farò nulla."

"Certe cose devono succedere."disse Priscilla "Come un paradosso temporale.

Io sopravvivo sempre e tu muori sempre.

Oppure…

Puoi servirmi e combattere al mio fianco.

Arriva una tempesta che non puoi fermare."

"Quello che stai facendo non ha senso."disse Luisella.

"Non si può patteggiare con me."disse Priscilla "Non si può ragionare con me."

"Ma sei pazzo?"disse Luisella.

"Non sento ne paura, ne pietà, ne rimorso."disse Priscilla.

"CHE FOLLIA È QUESTA?"disse Luisella.

"E assolutamente niente mi fermerà prima di aver conquistato il mondo:"disse Priscilla.

Luisella allungò la mano verso di lei e materializzò una sfera di fuoco "Conquista questo."

Luisella colpì Priscilla diverse volte provocando esplosioni.

L'avversaria la afferrò alla gamba e la tirò via.

Luisella rimbalzo più volte e andò a sbattere contro una macchina della polizia che passava di li,fondando il vetro con la testa "Molto piacere.

Ora vattene."

Priscilla si alzò in volo, l'abissale svanì e riapparve sopra l'avversaria piombandole addosso.

Le due si schiantarono a terra e rotolarono separandosi.

Wanda atterrò nella vicinanze e apparve Pazuzu.

Scarlet lanciò diverse sfere dalle mani colpendo Priscilla al petto e facendole diversi buchi.

"Voi esseri umani,non sapete fare altro."disse Priscilla "Uccidete quello che non capite."

Una sfera le trapassò il cranio,ma la ferita si richiuse.

"Ma non ci sono abbastanza proiettili al mondo per uccidere me."disse il demone che fu trafitto al petto da una lancia di fuoco che la sbalzo via.

Wanda corse dietro una roccia.

Priscilla saltò addosso a Luisella e la mandò a terra.

L'abissale la prese e le sbatté la testa contro un albero e poi le diede un pugno mandandola a diversi metri di distanza.

Priscilla di rialzò e fu colpita ancora diverse volte.

Pazuzu reagì e la colpi al volto e le diede un calcio,po le afferrò il braccio sinistro e lo trafisse con i tentacoli,le diede un altro calcio e la mandò molti metri di distanza.

Priscilla spiccò un salto e le diede un altro pugno al viso.

L'abissale rispose con un pugno al mento e la scagliò via,ma lei atterrò in piedi.

Luisella lanciò due raggi di fuoco dagli occhi accecando Priscilla,poi le diede un pugno mandandola a terra e la colpi di nuovo con i raggi.

Priscilla si girò e colpì l'abissale con entrambe le braccia scagliandolo via.

L'abissale si rialzò e sferro un pugno,ma lei lo parò e la colpi al volto e alla pancia,le apparve alle spalle e le diede una gomitata sul braccio che aveva afferrato e poi una serie di colpi alla schiena,le andò davanti e le diede un pugno al volto e in fine le infilzò la spalla sinistra.

Priscilla la afferrò alla gola "Sei solo una reliquia inutile."

Il demone la lancio contro un albero.

L'abissale strisciò a terra e Priscilla le schiacciò la schiena "Non sei mai stata abbastanza potente da configgermi."

"Non da sola."disse Luisella.

In quel momento apparve Wanda "Ora basta."

"Ma quando imparerete?"disse Priscilla.

Chloe di Terra-2 la colpi alla schiena e poi le sferrò diversi colpi al volto.

Wanda lancio diverse sfere sul petto del demone trapassandolo e poi Luisela infilò la mano dentro la ferita prima che si chiudesse.

L'abissale la sollevò e la gettò a terra,poi si sollevò in aria e generò una sfera di fuoco intorno a se.

La sfera continuò a salire.

Priscilla si liberò di Luisella e cercò di uscire,ma lei la riprese alle spalle e le due continuarono a roteare in tondo.

Priscilla urlava e dava gomitate.

Luisella fece uscire le tre code e avvolse Priscilla,poi si illuminò ed esplose.

Meta del corpo dell'abissale cadde in un profondo stagno.

Per un po Luisella resto a galla,ma poi l'essere di fuoco uscì dal corpo e l'involucro vuoto affondò lentamente.

Valkiria,Sif e Luisa erano su tre massi,fuori dalla foresta.

"Ma che succede?"disse Sif "Altro che controllo dell'aura!

Qui non si riesce nemmeno a fermarla..."

"Luisa..."disse Valkiria "La forza gigantesca di poco fa è quella di..."

"Sembra di si."disse lei "Abbiamo un'alleata inaspettata."

Priscilla toccò terra e vide che c'era uno scudo di fronte al paese "Stregoni.

Non imparano mai."

Priscilla urlò e lanciò un raggio dalla pietra e disintegrò lo scudo di energia.

"Roxanna, preparati."disse Priscilla "Ci vediamo tra cinque minuti."

Dark Solargirl sentì tutto con il suo super udito "Si,stronza,ci vediamo tra cinque minuti."

Il demone si voltò e vide una bambina che aveva la pelle nera come il petrolio e dei capelli talmente lunghi che toccavano terra,in più questi capelli diventavano dei nastri nella parte finale.

Gli occhi della bambina erano completamente neri e il suo corpo aveva delle crepe.

Priscilla mise la mano sinistra sul capo della creatura e conficcò le unghie all'interno.

Riful le afferro il braccio "Io…

TI ODIO!"

Riful le diede un pugno che provocò una grossa onda d'urto.

I risvegliati che erano del gruppo di Luisella rimasero sorpresi.

Priscilla si schiantò contro un muro di roccia che rimase danneggiato.

Riful apri la bocca e lancio una serie di paletti simili a quelli di Daf,ma più piccoli.

Priscilla spiccò un salto e dal suo petto uscirono dei tentacoli.

I capelli di Riful cominciarono a roteare disintegrando i tentacoli e poi lanciò altri paletti dalla mano destra,distruggendo il braccio destro di Priscilla e le ali.

"Ma che succede qui…?"disse uno dei demoni guardando la nube di fumo"All'improvviso qui…

È sbucato un altro abissale?"

"Eh..."disse un altro "Faccio fatica a crederci però…

A quanto pare è successo qualche casino…

Maledette ragazzine!

Non riescono nemmeno…

A bloccare l'avanzata dell'abissale!

E avevano anche il coraggio di fare le gradasse.

Però questa…

È senza dubbio una buona occasione per noi..."

Gli altri spiccarono un salto.

"Ma loro..."disse l'altro demone.

"Hanno avuto la stessa idea."disse lui.

I risvegliati apparvero dietro il gruppo di Rose.

"Che indecenza."disse la bambina coni capelli biondi "Fermeremo noi questo mostro a costo di distruggerlo.

Rose dovette fare un salto per evitare due tentacoli che fracassarono il terreno.

Uno dei demoni fu afferrato da una delle bocche e ingoiato,ma la testa fu trafitta da diverse punte.

"COSA!?"disse Dark Solargirl.

Le punte rotearono e tranciarono la testa.

L'abissale atterrò ed era un essere stranissimo.

Aveva tre punte per ogni lato,sia davanti che dietro.

Le punte erano ricurve.

La testa era di metallo bianco con sei occhi e aveva quattro punte sui lati.

Non aveva ne bocca ne naso.

Il collo aveva delle placche rosse così come sul petto.

La vita era piena di placche bianche e poi ricominciavano quelle rosse.

Non aveva ne braccia ne gambe.

L'uomo con i capelli neri trasformò le sue braccia e con un colpo fece saltare la mascella ad una delle teste.

La donna con i capelli biondi si apri in due e bloccò una testa nei suoi tentacoli.

Dalle gambe uscì una gigantesca base viola larga sei metri e alta otto.

Aveva una bocca enorme che si collegava ari lati aperti del corpo.

La testa fu inghiottita.

"Non si vuole proprio fermare."pensò la ragazzina "Anche continuando ad attaccare quelle teste,che sono delle sue copie.

Il corpo principale non ne risente affatto."

Rose e le altre erano ferme a guardare.

"Scusate ma vi ho giudicato male."disse la ragazzina bionda "Contro un avversaria come lei ve la siete cavata piuttosto bene."

Lei si trasformò.

Aveva due corpi.

Il corpo più grande era simile a quello di un cavallo,di colore azzurro.

Il muso era una placca appuntita e senza occhi.

Su tutto il collo aveva delle placche molto lunghe e poi aveva una criniera di piccoli tentacoli.

All'altezza delle zampe anteriori aveva due placche con altre punte ricurve.

Il corpo era molto secco e le gambe posteriori erano piegate in avanti.

A metà corpo c'era il corpo femminile che era fuori solo per metà.

Aveva lunghissimi capelli neri che si univano al corpo come fossero tentacoli.

"Anche Octavia è entrata in gioco."pensò Rose.

Il corpo femminile srotolò metà del braccio sinistro in diversi nastri che iniziarono a roteare in aria.

Con un solo colpo lei tagliò in due il corpo dell'essere che però si riunì subito.

"ALLONTANATEVI!"disse Rose.

"Cassandra si è fermata."disse Luisa.

"Allora ci siamo."disse Sif "Dovete liberare la sua coscienza."

Luisa allungò al mano verso la foresta,mentre le mani del Dottor Strange,di Zatanna e di Xanadu si illuminarono di luce.

In un'altra zona Riful diede un colpo a Priscilla

Lei atterrò in piedi e struscio sul terreno lasciando una scia.

Aveva la gemma nell'altra mano,poiché era priva del braccio destro e dell'ala destra più grande.

Spiccò un salto verso Riful,ma lei gli tagliò l'altro braccio con i tentacoli.

Dalle ali di Pazuzu uscirono dei tentacoli che le trapassarono la testa, il petto e la pancia.

Riful apri la bocca e sputò cinque paletti che spinsero il demone in aria.

Riful usò i nastri per sollevarsi.

Priscilla atterrò e fu infilata nel terreno dai paletti.

"Io voglio spiegazioni per questo."disse il risvegliato biondo "Riful è più forte di lei."

Riful prese la testa di Priscilla e la tirò fuori dal terreno.

La testa di Pazuzu era unita al corpo tramite dei tentacoli,e lei era priva di braccia.

"C'è riuscita."disse il risvegliato biondo.

Ci fu un esplosione nel terreno e Priscilla scappò dalla mano della nemica portandosi via il braccio.

La braccia di Priscilla iniziarono a ricrescere e poi lei sputò fuori un enorme massa nera.

Chloe di Terra-1 si voltò "Che succede laggiù…

Riful?"

"Ma che significa tutto questo?"disse il risvegliato biondo.

"Non è possibile..."disse lui "Quello è Oblivion."

Priscilla era completamente rigenerata e calpestò l'enorme massa di nastri neri semiliquidi.

"Aah!"disse Priscilla "Ora mi sento meglio…

Finalmente sono riuscita a espellere quella cosa.

Ti ringrazio.

È tutto merito tuo."

"Che sta dicendo?"disse il demone biondo.

"Quello che stava subendo gli attacchi era il mostro che aveva infestato il suo corpo…"disse lui "E per di più stava continuando la battaglia al suo interno.

Il dio che era entrato nel suo corpo,per quanto fosse potentissimo…

Si è trovato a dover affrontare contemporaneamente due mostri di livello superiore.

Quindi è naturale che abbia perso..."

"Scusami."disse Priscilla "Ho dovuto sfruttarti un pochino."

Riful rise.

"E adesso."disse Riful "Non c'è più alcun intralcio.

Ora posso massacrarti di botte sul serio."

"Oh,dici cose divertenti."disse Priscilla che fu colpita in pieno e il colpo le polverizzò il braccio.

Intorno al corpo di Riful partirono dei tentacoli che cominciarono a formare dei cerchi intorno alle braccia e le gambe si srotolarono diventando due vortici di tentacoli.

Le braccia Riful,dal gomito in poi si ingrandirono e spuntarono diversi paletti dal gomito.

"Questo è uno spettacolo al quale non si assiste tutti i giorni."disse Apollo "Non mi aspettavo di poter ammirare coi miei occhi un combattimento simile.

Cosa ne pensi?"

"Credo sia interessante."disse Ade.

"DEMONI!"urlò Priscilla "COMINCIATE L'ATTACCO!"

In quel momento tredici palle di fuoco caddero dal cielo poco fuori dal paese.

"Quanti sono?"disse il Punitore

"Circa tredici."disse il Soldato d'Inverno.

"Non va bene."disse il Punitore "Questi ce lo rompono a noi il culo!"

In quel momento uscirono dal terreno orde di demoni.

"Tu guarda come va a finire oggi."disse il Punitore.

In quel momento atterrò anche Roxanna.

Hyperion,Visione,Ms Marvel iniziarono a sollevarsi da terra.

Thor di Terra-1 caricò il martello con i fulmini,ma l'abissale lancio un raggio dagli occhi facendo esplodere parte delle mura e scagliando via il dio.

Hyperion si scagliò contro un risvegliato e lo colpì con le braccia,mandandolo a terra,mentre Visione fu colpito con un pugno e mandato a terra.

Visione dovette spiccare il volo per evitare una palla di fuoco di un risvegliato.

Roxanna schiacciò un camion con un piede,poi cominciò ad agitare le braccia scagliando paletti ovunque.

L'abissale fu colpito al volto e altre volte al corpo, da un avversario che non riusciva a vedere per la velocità a cui si muoveva.

Artemide gli atterrò sul volto e cominciò a colpirlo al viso.

Thor di Terra-3 fu scagliata contro un albero da un risvegliato di sei metri.

Capitan Marvel volò verso di lui e lo colpi alla testa facendolo cadere.

Thor di Terra-3 riprese il martello e gli volò contro colpendolo sia con l'arma che con i pugni.

La dea gli diede una ginocchiata al mento,poi lo colpì alla spalla con il martello.

Un altro risvegliato simile ad un cane con un solo occhio le saltò addosso,ma Ms Marvel lo afferrò per la coda e gli strappò la testa.

La dea dei fulmini colpì il mostro alla testa e lo uccise.

Chloe fu colpita alle spalle e mandata contro un albero che rimase tagliato in due.

Lei prese la spada e trafisse il mostro.

In quel momento Angela afferrò un altro demone e lo trafisse con la spada,mentre Uriel ne afferrò un altro e lo spezzò in due.

"Gli angeli..."disse Carrie di Terra-1.

Chloe spiccò un salto e infilzò un demone,poi ne decapitò un secondo.

Un demone le saltò addosso,ma lei lo afferrò alla gola e lo lanciò via.

Angela lo tagliò in due mentre era in volo.

Un altro demone le arrivò addosso,ma lei gli tagliò il braccio sinistro e poi la testa,poi ne decapitò un altro.

Rose e Chloe di Terra-1 corsero contro una moltitudine di posseduti e cominciarono a distruggerli.

Gabriele apparve,ne afferrò uno,lo sollevò e lo trafisse con una lancia.

Altri demoni iniziarono ad arrivare dal cielo e Angela,Uriel e Chloe di Terra-3 iniziarono a farli a pezzi.

Uriel ne infilzò uno,poi diede un pugno ad un altro e infine un altro colpo all'ultimo.

Carrie di Terra-1 usò i raggi laser per colpirne altri.

Rose ne tagliò a metà uno,poi Dark Solargirl ne colpi altri tre con i fulmini che le uscivano dalle mani.

Hyperion atterrò su uno di loro,spiaccicandolo.

Angela colpi la testa di un demone con la spada,poi le trafisse un altro.

Ne tagliò in due un terzo,mentre Chloe ne decapitava un altro.

Uriel ne afferrò uno e lo tirò contro un albero.

Chloe fece saltare la testa ad uno di loro con i raggi laser azzurri.

Angela ne decapitò uno,ruotò su se stessa e ne uccise un altro.

Chloe di Terra-3 e di Terra-1 continuavano ad uccidere i demoni che arrivava da ogni parte.

Hyperion ne trafisse un altro con un pugno.

Angela fece esplodere la testa di uno di loro con la spada.

Chloe tagliò la testa ad un altro,mentre Angela ne colpiva uno con un calcio.

Wonder Woman ne afferrò uno,lo gettò a terra e gli trafisse la testa con la spada.

Angela ne prese uno,si sollevò in aria e lo infilzò con la spada.

In quel momento dal cielo scese la regina degli angeli con un gruppo di sei soldati e cominciò a uccidere decine di demoni.

Chloe prese uno dei posseduti e gli diede un pugno "Dov'è Priscilla?"

"Che cosa te ne frega?"disse il demone che si prese un altro pugno.

"Se ti aspetti informazioni,te lo puoi scordare."disse lui.

"Ti credo."disse Chloe di Terra-1 decapitandolo "Discendi con dolore demone."

Solargirl decapitò uno degli esseri,poi tranciò metà del cranio di un altro.

Spiccò un salto e colpi un terzo posseduto,poi tagliò la gamba di un altro e lo trafisse.

Hator vide un demone alato volargli contro.

Lei corse verso di lui spiccando un salto e frantumandogli la testa con un pugno.

Un demone fu colpito alla testa da un raggio laser,mentre Roxanna veniva colpita alla spalla dal Martello di Artemide.

L'abissale lanciò una serie di sfere a terra colpendo diversi eroi e scagliandoli via .

Annie arrivò e si trasformò nel gigante.

Afferrò un demone,lo colpì più volte e gli schiacciò la testa.

Artemide materializzò l'arco,l'armatura e le frecce.

La dea si sedette sull'arco,incoccò la freccia e colpi la schiena dell'abissale.

"ORA TI UCCI..."disse l'abissale che fu colpito da una freccia alla testa,che fece esplodere metà del cranio e poi un altra al petto.

L'essere cadde subito a terra.

Un aereo militare era in arrivo anticipato da altri jet.

Gli aerei cominciarono a lanciare missili e poi l'intera zona fu spianata dalle bombe lanciate dall'ultimo aereo.

Altri posseduti uscirono all'improvviso e gli angeli del decimo regno si prepararono.

Chloe ne tagliò a pezzi uno e poi fece lo stesso con un secondo.

Diede un calcio al terzo,tagliò la testa ad un quarto e divise in due un altro.

Rose ne afferrò uno alla testa e lo trafisse,portandolo in aria.

Gli angeli cominciarono a fare piazza pulita dei demoni.

Priscilla evitò tre punte volando poco sopra il terreno.

""Ecco!"disse Ade "Adesso mi sono ricordato chi è!

Il suo nome è Pazuzu…

Un demone diverso dal normale,con un passato un po' strano."

Un risvegliato femmina in sembianze umane trasformò il suo braccio in una frusta con una serie di placche ossee appuntite sui lati.

Legò la frusta sulla gamba destra del mostro e la fece a pezzi.

Il demone per metà cavallo infilzò la pancia del corpo più grande del mostro con i nastri che le uscivano dalle mani.

"WOW,che forza!"disse Dark Soalrgirl "È PROPRIO UN ATTACCO GENERALE!

NOI NON DOBBIAMO NEMMENO SCENDERE IN CAMPO."

"Così sembrerebbe."disse Rose.

"Cosa c'è?"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Io avevo l'obbiettivo di risvegliare la coscienza dell'abissale..."disse Rose "Però se continuano così..."

"Non penso ci siano problemi."disse Annie "Anche se quella venisse sconfitta,Priscilla ha combattuto contro di me,poi contro Luisella e ora sta combattendo Riful.

Se dovesse vincere sarà probabilmente in fin di vita.

Allora il gruppetto potrebbe…

Anzi…

I risvegliati rimasti in disparte ad osservare basterebbero a dare il colpo di grazia."

"In effetti tutto sta andando bene..."pensò Rose "Però qualcosa non quadra."

Rose vide che Chloe di Terra-1 era preoccupata "Cosa c'è,Chloe?

C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa?"

"L'aura di Priscilla è tornato come era prima."disse Chloe "La sua battaglia interna deve essersi conclusa.

Allora perché…?

Perché Cassandra non torna in se?"

Sif cadde in ginocchio e Valkiria la soccorse.

"Sto bene..."disse Sif "Solo un po' stanca."

"Ma com'è possibile...?"disse Luisa "Dopo tutta questa fatica,non siamo riusciti a far emergere nemmeno un po' della personalità di Cassandra…

Ha smesso di correre e non ha nemmeno l'obiettivo di liberare Priscilla.

Se non ritorna la personalità del demone…

Allora cosa c'è all'interno di quel corpo?"

Priscilla continuava a volare bassa da una parte all'altra della base di Riful,schivando i paletti che fracassavano il terreno.

Priscilla ne afferrò uno e lo tirò contro il nemico che lo colpì con il braccio sinistro.

Pazuzu arrivò alla testa di Riful che si riparò con il braccio destro da una serie di graffi che danneggiarono l'arto.

Riful le diede un pugno che lei parò con l'avambraccio destro e sorridendo.

Uno paletto uscì e fece esplodere il braccio.

Il demone cadde a terra e strusciò sul suolo.

Entrambe sorridevano durante lo scontro.

"La differenza dei vari grandi demoniaci..."disse Ade "Dipende dall'intensità dell'odio che sprigionano."

Priscilla perse il braccio destro e ricevette diversi buchi sulle gambe,mentre Riful perse il braccio sinistro.

"E questo demone eccelle in questo."disse Ade "Un odio e un disgusto per tutto,talmente puri che nemmeno lei riesce a comprenderli…

Dentro di lei si scontrano e si fondono queste due forze dando vita ad una potenza devastante che può essere definita pazzia."

Il braccio destro e la gamba sinistra di Priscilla furono distrutti,ma si rigenerarono.

"Ma chi è…?"disse il demone biondo "Viene colpita continuamente,eppure riesce a rigenerarsi all'istante…"

"Quella..."disse l'altro "È davvero…

Rigenerazione?"

"Cosa?"disse Apollo.

"È solo una mia ipotesi,ma se quello che sembra un potere rigenerativo fosse la forma tangibile dell'odio che affiora dall'interno di Priscilla…"disse Ade "Riuscire a comprimere in quel corpo umano che ha scelto…una forma di vita orribile,che fuoriesce senza sosta,sarebbe forse il suo potere."

"Quindi non si tratterebbe di rigenerazione,ma di creazione dal nulla…?"disse Apollo"Quello è competenza di un dio.

Come si vince contro qualcosa di simile?"

"Nessuno può farcela."disse Ade "È per questo che ti ho detto che vale la pena assistere.

Anche nel suo braccio sinistro,che ha staccato di sua spontanea volontà,vi era quella forza.

Anche dividendolo,possedeva abbastanza forza per controllare tre abissali.

Ora che hanno sconfitto Roxanna,quel demone non è più sotto i suo controllo.

Così si è esteso il dominio di Priscilla.

Il demone dentro Cassandra è completamente soggiogato.

Quel corpo è posseduto da Pazuzu tanto quanto questo.

Possiamo definirlo una copia.

Se quella copia si unisse all'originale...

Diventerebbe molto più forte.

Anzi…

Non è corretto.

Quella sarebbe la vera forma di Pazuzu…

Che si eleva sopra tutti i demoni tranne Lucifero."

Rose e i risvegliati guardavano allibiti Cassandra che si era alzata.

"Ma guarda."disse il demone metà cavallo sorridendo "Allora riesci a state in piedi.

!

Aspetta…

Ma tu avevi quella faccia…?"

"!"disse Annie.

"AH!"disse Dark Solargirl mentre Chloe spalancò gli occhi.

Vide che al posto del volto di cassandra c'era quello di Priscilla e aveva le orecchie appuntite.

Dalla sua schiena iniziarono ad uscire delle ali viola.

La risvegliata con la frusta appuntite tagliò la gamba sinistra,ma i pezzi si ricomposero.

"SCAPPATE!"disse Rose.

La creatura mosse i suoi tentacoli tranciando diversi alberi e uccidendo i risvegliati tranne tre

Loro si sollevarono in aria e videro che il corpo di cassandra era uguale a quello di Priscilla.

Il corpo da risvegliato si mise di nuovo con la schiena a terra.

Le altre atterrarono.

"C'è mancato poco."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Quella era la tecnica di Cassandra."disse Rose.

"Ma il volto non è più quello di Cassandra."disse Dark Solargirl "Quella è..."

Dal corpo di Chloe partì un onda di fuoco azzurro.

"Datti una calmata Chloe."disse Rose "Il tuo odio insensato ti costerà al vita.

E poi i risvegliati non sono tutti morti."

Il demone mezzo cavallo rigenerò le sue gambe.

Insieme a lei c'era anche una altro essere femminile di metallo.

"Quelli sopravvissuti..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Sono solo due su sette..."

"Sono tre."disse il compagno del risvegliato biondo lanciando una testa mozzata di una ragazza.

"Voi due!"disse Chloe di Terra-1.

"Avevamo intenzione di assistere da lontano,ma a quanto pare le cose non stanno andando bene."disse lui.

"Il suo nome e Europa."disse il demone biondo "La sua specialità è fingersi morta."

La testa sorrise e iniziò a ingrandirsi.

"Con questo gruppo pensavo fosse facile batterla."disse lui "Invece questa faccenda è diventata parecchio noiosa."

"Cosa..."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Europa."disse lui "Forse si era stufata e voleva fingersi morta.

È quella più vicina al livello dell'abisso."

Lei era diventata simile ad un uovo,con delle placche e con delle punte che la dividevano a meta.

Al centro c'era una faccia con due occhi due nasi e due bocche.

Si teneva sollevata dai tentacoli con le punte che in totale erano dieci.

"Non dirò cose come:dobbiamo fermarla."disse quello con i capelli neri "Quell'abissale fuori di testa verrà schiacciato e annientato."

Lui divenne un demone con una grossa muscolatura,un volto umano e dei tentacoli che andavano all'indietro.

I tentacoli erano simili a quelli di una piovra.

L'altro era molto magro con due corna da caprone e una placca sulla faccia.

"Di tutti i risvegliati che c'erano..."disse Rose "Ne sono rimasti cinque.

Però non sono cinque risvegliati qualsiasi.

Escludendo gli abissali,sono i cinque più forti rimasti sulla Terra.

L'essere con i tentacoli diede un pugno al fianco sinistro del mostro facendolo esplodere.

La testa la trapassò con tre tentacoli,mentre un altra lanciò tre punte verso l'essere.

Il demone mezzo cavallo la avvolse nei tentacoli e usò l'altra mano per tenerli "Non ti lascerò…

Usare quella tecnica di nuovo."

L'essere si alzò in piedi e i tentacoli della testa tagliarono le gambe.

Rose e Chloe di Terra-1 le corsero contro.

Cassandra lanciò dei tentacoli,ma i risvegliati li evitarono.

Rose ne colpì uno con la spada,mentre Chloe colpì con la spada in corpo più piccolo e fece un enorme buco facendo a pezzi il corpo interno.

Riful e Priscilla avevano devastato una larga zona.

"La battaglia procede per le lunghe."disse Ade "Le loro forze ora sembrano uguali."

Pazuzu era in piedi davanti a Riful che non aveva un braccio sinistro e mancava una parte dei tentacoli alla base.

Riful aveva perso anche metà del volto e della spalla sinistra.

Entrambi avevano un piccolo sorriso.

"Però ciò che sta alla base è diverso."disse Ade "La differenza tra le due è fondamentale in un combattimento prolungato.

Facendo dei paragoni,Priscilla è simile ad un vulcano attivo.

La montagna stessa fa solo da sigillo alla fiamma che produce incessantemente.

Al contrario Riful è come una fiamma violenta che si trova in superficie e che continua a bruciare,consumando tutto il combustibile…

Anche se in teoria la potenza del fuoco fosse uguale…

È naturale che la fiamma in superficie finirà di ardere quando sarà terminato il combustibile."

"Quindi,per quando possano lottare strenuamente..."disse Apollo "Il risultato è già deciso."

Priscilla cominciò a colpire l'avversaria,ma Riful evitava i colpi.

Riful cominciò a lanciare dei paletti che trapassarono il corpo.

Priscilla volò evitando i colpi e fece saltare l'altro braccio a Riful,seguito poi dalla parte sinistra del volto.

"Se permetti io mi ritiro..."disse Apollo "Non ho alcuna intenzione di rimanere qui in questo posto."

"Non sei curioso di vedere come andrà a finire?"disse Ade.

"Come hai detto prima,l'esito dello scontro è già stato decretato."disse Apollo "Non sono interessato ad uno scontro dall'esito scontato."

"Ma si trattava di una mia ipotesi."disse Ade "Per darti la giusta prospettiva,la mia ipotesi ha solo una piccola probabilità di essere corretta.

Per il momento sarebbe azzardato dire che il vincitore è già decretato.

Ecco perché questo scontro è interessante da vedere,non credi?"

Il braccio destro di Priscilla e la sua ala più grande furono tranciati via.

Riful aveva rigenerato le braccia,ma anche l'altra iniziava a rigenerarsi.

"Non dirmi..."disse Priscilla "Che di soppiatto hai assorbito quella cosa che possedeva me…?"

Priscilla atterrò e il suo petto fu trafitto da diversi nastri poi si alzò a mezz'aria e con una manata spezzò i tentacoli e atterrò strusciando al suolo.

"Come è potuto accadere?"disse Apollo "Non dirmi che sta cercando di…

Prendere l'energia da Priscilla…!?"

Priscilla si sollevò ancora a mezz'aria.

"Se fosse così,anche l'altro avrebbe le stesse capacità."disse Ade.

"Cos'è successo…!?"disse Sif.

"Chloe ha colpito il demone."disse Valkiria "Ma quella la..."

Il demone aveva rigenerato il corpo più piccolo assumendo le caratteristiche di Cassandra.

"Forse Chloe è riuscita a farla tornare."disse Rose.

Un risvegliato diede un colpo al terreno frantumandolo.

"ASPETTA..."disse Rose "È GIÀ STATA LIBERATA DA PRISCILLA..."

Il mostro gli apparve dietro e lui si riparò con il braccio sinistro in cui si conficcarono quattro tentacoli usciti dai lati.

Il demone gli tagliò entrambe le gambe.

Octavia lanciò i tentacoli dal braccio,ma colpì il suolo.

"I suoi..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "I suoi movimenti sono completamente diversi."

Il demone con i tentacoli in testa fracassò il terreno con essi,mentre Cassandra gli apparve alle spalle.

Lui spiccò un salto e evitò i tentacoli saltando.

La testa spiccò il volo e si allontanò.

"!"disse Octavia.

"EUROPA!"disse Rose.

L'essere volò tra Sif e Valkiria,frantumando il terreno.

"Co..."disse Sif "Cos'è successo?"

"Una risvegliata è appena scappata via di li."disse Valkiria.

"Percepisco una forza enorme."disse Clarissa sulle mura che circondavano il paese.

"Un demone si sta dirigendo qui."disse Artemide "Si tratta di una risvegliata molto potente.

Molto di più di quelle affrontate in precedenza."

"Cosa facciamo?"disse Clarissa.

"Beh,non abbiamo scelta..."disse Artemide che aveva intorno Anastasia,Hator e le altre guerriere dell'Olimpo,inclusa la dea Miata "Abbiamo abbastanza forza per distruggerla.

La sua forza non raggiunge quella di un abissale tuttavia la potenza che appare in superficie non è paragonabile alla sua vera natura.

La sua personalità e il suo aspetto sono distorti."

L'essere raggiunse le mura e le trapassò.

L'essere lanciò i tentacoli verso i nemici in aria,ma Anastasia li evitò,come fece poi Carrie di Terra-1,Thor di Terra-3 e Hyperion.

Una della guerriere parò un tentacolo con la spada e finì conto un muro danneggiandolo e restando incastonata in esso,mentre un altro tentacolo,trapassò il tetto di una casa.

Una delle guerriere dell'Olimpo colpì i tentacoli e li tagliò in due.

Lady Sentry di Terra-1 schivò un tentacolo che fracassò la parete di una casa.

I tentacoli del mostro trapassarono altre case e uno era diretto verso Clarissa che lo colpì con la spada e lo conficcò nel terreno.

Alcuni soldati furono tagliati in due da altri tentacoli.

Hator era sospesa a mezz'aria vicino ad Artemide.

"Non è da te,Artemide."disse Hator "Il fatto che siano rimasti dei mortali è chiaramente un tuo errore.

Qualunque motivazione trovassero…

Non era più giusto portarli fuori città con la forza?"

"Forse si."disse Artemide-

Altri tentacoli sfondarono i tetti delle case.

Hator volò verso il demone che era a mezz'aria e agitava i tentacoli.

"CHE GRUPPETTO FASTIDIOSO!"disse il demone che ruotando su se stesso tranciò una casa in tre parti e trafisse tre guerriere.

Visione fu scagliato via e Hyperion atterrò in strada,dentro ad un cratere.

"Pur avendo un esercito simile..."pensò Artemide "Il livello degli abissali è ancora superiore..."

Artemide atterrò su una muraglia dove c'erano Clarissa e Miata abbracciate.

"Come va?"disse Artemide "Ce la fa, Clarissa?"

"Sicura funzioni?"disse lei.

"Si."disse la dea "Per evocare uno di coloro che dimorano tra le ombre ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.

Il nostro compito è sintonizzarci con l'essere e mantenere il controllo sulla mente del dio.

Miata dovrà aiutare me a restare concentrata.

Se non ve la sentite…

Potete anche andare."

"Non c'è problema,Artemide."disse lei.

Clarissa si alzò e le tre si misero a guardare il cielo,poi chiusero gli occhi.

Chloe e le altre guardarono in direzione della città.

"CHE SUCCEDE?"disse Dark Solargirl "Ce una forza immensa proveniente dal paese."

Rose fece un salto ed evitò un tentacolo che lasciò un solco nel terreno.

Cassandra continuava a colpire gli altri demoni con i tentacoli.

"Abbiamo sottovalutato la faccenda."pensò Rose.

Dalle ali di Priscilla,sospesa a mezz'aria,uscirono dei tentacoli che colpirono la base tentacolare di Riful,mentre il demone evitava i colpi della nemica.

"Mi sembra che Pazuzu stia subendo di più."disse Apollo.

"Un potere rigenerativo straordinario..."disse Ade "Facendo affidamento su di quello non si è preoccupata di schivare gli attacchi nei combattimenti.

Se qualcosa veniva perso,veniva subito ricreato.

Questo era il suo metodo di combattimento.

Quindi per la sua avversaria,Priscilla è un bersaglio facile.

Se poi l'attacco va a buon fine,può assorbire l'energia da li.

La sua tattica è rubare la forza avversaria ad ogni colpo.

La capacità rigenerativa è diventata il punto debole di Priscilla."

Il demone palla era sospeso sopra le case e vide un gigantesco serpente in aria,lungo ottanta metri,con decine di ali piumate,simili a quelle di un angelo.

La parte frontale era umanoide,

Il volto era simile a quello di una donna,intorno agli occhi c'erano delle piume e gli occhi erano bianchi e senza pupilla.

Al posto dei capelli aveva sei ali sovrapposte le une sulle altre.

Quelle più esterne erano le più lunghe e quelle interne le più corte.

Le braccia erano due ali angeliche.

Subito dopo il corpo umano c'era una gigantesca bocca,che si apriva in quattro parti,due sui lati una sopra e una sotto.

La bocca era piena di denti appuntiti e aveva un occhio per ogni parte.

Questa bocca era costantemente aperta.

Clarissa aveva del sangue che gli usciva dall'occhio.

Nella pianura c'erano delle esplosioni.

Priscilla volava verso Riful e le colpì il petto con un pugno,ma la mano fu assorbita e il braccio si spezzò.

Riful la colpì con un pugno facendole esplodere metà del fianco destro e del petto.

I nastri che le uscivano dai capelli trafissero l'avversaria alla testa e al collo,ma Priscilla si liberò e atterrò,dopo aver rigenerato il braccio.

Riful lanciò altri nastri,ma lei li mandò in frantumi e si sollevò a mezz'aria.

Con un pugno staccò il braccio destro di Riful che scagliò i tentacoli.

Priscilla atterrò.

"Quel braccio è diverso..."disse Riful "Che cos'è?

Imbrogliona..."

Priscilla sorrise e materializzò una lunga spada,tornò in forma umana e materializzò il vestito che indossava solitamente.

I due dei svanirono.

Riful lanciò i tentacoli,ma Priscilla li taglio,spiccando il volo,poi tranciò una delle basi dei tentacoli che sostenevano l'essere che cadde.

Priscilla la trafisse al petto.

Chloe di Terra-1 si volto e pensò "Riful..."

"Chloe..."disse il demone prima che la spada si illuminasse di luce e l'esplosione lo tagliasse a metà.

Dalle parti della bocca la dea serpente lanciò decine di punte,ma l'altro parò i colpi e conficcò i tentacoli nel mostro e li usò per avvicinarsi.

L'essere lo evitò e il demone frantumò un edificio.

Diversi tentacoli partirono dal corpo serpentiforme del mostro,colpendo le case e il demone che spiccò il volo verso l'alto e poi fu colpito da uno dei tentacoli che lo fece rimbalzare in strada.

Mentre rotolava,conficcò un tentacolo in un muro, ruotò in aria,lanciando i tentacoli che colpirono il corpo dell'avversaria e gli tagliarono alcune ali.

L'essere lanciò diversi tentacoli,ma il demone rotolò via e spiccò un salto,apparendo alle spalle della divinità e conficcando i tentacoli nella schiena.

La dea lancio i suoi tentacoli,ma l'essere scappò rimbalzando sul terreno,poi attaccò agitando i tentacoli e colpendo il mostro.

La dea lanciò i tentacoli,ma l'essere scappò via.

"Non va bene!"disse una guerriera "Si sta prendendo gioco di lei.

La sua tattica è il mordi e fuggi!"

"Si mette male..."pensò Artemide "La situazione ha preso una brutta piega.

Originariamente credevo che mettere la personalità di Miata dentro quella dea serpente potesse decidere l'esito della battaglia in un attimo.

Ma una battaglia che si protrae a lungo sarà un duro colpo per noi.

Il carico dei danno ricade direttamente su Clarissa che sostiene Miata dentro quella cosa."

Clarissa aveva gli occhi chiusi da cui continuava a scendere sangue.

Il demone rimbalzò in strada e poi su due case,andando contro l'essere e facendogli un buco su un lato,poi si attaccò,con un tentacolo ad un campanile,ruotò e rimbalzò su due tetti colpendo ancora l'essere.

La dea lanciò decine di punte sulle case e trapassò i tetti.

"NO!"pensò Artemide.

Sul volto del mostro si formò una grande bocca piena di denti appuntiti.

Dei tentacoli trafissero le spalle di Ms Marvel e di Capitan Marvel.

I due furono sollevati e portati davanti alla dea.

Due guerriere spiccarono il volo,ma l'essere lanciò le punte e le costrinse a scappare.

Clarissa aprì gli occhi e cadde a terra a faccia in avanti.

Hator e Anastasia andarono contro l'essere che agitava i tentacoli,ma le due furono ferite e scagliate dentro dei palazzi.

Clarissa si mise in ginocchio "Artemide…

Io…

Ho sempre creduto di essere speciale.

Ma invece avevo la forza più piccola.

Sai,dopo che Chloe ha provocato problemi all'Olimpo,gli dei hanno deciso di mettere un blocco alla più debole.

Per eliminarla basta farle sprigionare troppa forza divina.

Non riesco a sopportare l'aumento di energia."

"Clarissa..."disse Artemide.

"Riporterò Miata dentro il suo corpo."disse lei e si accese un'aura dal suo corpo.

La dea serpente si bloccò subito e due guerriere tagliarono i tentacoli.

"Sei cosciente di quello che ti succederà?"disse Artemide.

"Si,lo so bene."disse Clarissa "Ma una volta che avrà preso coscienza delle sua abilità,Miata,in quanto dea,mi riporterà in vita.

Io non avevo niente.

Ne una casa,ne una famiglia,nessuno.

Rovistavo tra i rifiuti,bevevo acqua fangosa e dormivo tra le macerie.

Ma soprattutto non riuscivo ad uscire dal quella situazione.

Solo quando venni portata nel reame metafisico degli dei…

Pensai si essere diventata speciale e ebbi la consapevolezza di essere viva."

I tentacoli della dea colpirono il demone e trapassarono le mura scagliando l'essere a grande distanza.

La dea lanciò le punte e mandò il demone a terra.

Priscilla era a guardarsi intorno "In quella direzione ci sono due aure potenti…

Uno dei due è molto strano.

O meglio…

È davvero un demone quella?"

Priscilla girò la testa da un altra parte "E poi…

In quella direzione ci sono quattro risvegliati…

E diverse aure…

È un bel dilemma…

Ma per ora..."

Madame Xandu era nella pianura e Priscilla le atterrò alle spalle.

"Sono venuta qui,perché sentivo una presenza..."disse Priscilla "Invece è solo una streghetta…"

Xanadu allungò la mano e da esse uscì luce fucsia.

Priscilla sentì un forte dolore alla testa e provocò delle crepe sul terreno "Sta fuori dalla mia testa!"

Il braccio destro di Clarissa iniziò a sanguinare come la sua nuca.

"Se continui di questo passo..."disse Artemide "Se muori…

Miata non riuscirà a reggere il colpo!"

L'avambraccio sinistro di Clarissa si frantumò come porcellana.

"Non c'è pericolo."disse lei sorridendo,mentre il sangue le usciva dagli occhi e dalla bocca,oltre che le colava dalla fronte "Miata…

È una dea molto forte…

Verrà nei campi elisi e mi riporterà in vita."

"CLARISSA!"disse la dea "IO MI RIFERIVO A QUELLO CHE POTREBBE FARE A NOI NEL FRATTEMPO!"

Hator e Anastasia tranciarono due dei tentacoli del demone.

In quel momento arrivarono altre guerriere e il demone agitò i tentacoli.

La dea serpente trafisse il demone.

La spalla di Clarissa sanguinò "ADESSO ARTEMIDE!

AFFIDO MIATA A TE!"

Ci fu una onda d'urto più forte.

La dea serpente svanì e le mura su cui erano le tre crollarono.

Miata si trovò in piedi,da sola,tra le macerie "Mamma…

Mamma…"

Clarissa le si avvicinò.

"Mamma!"disse la piccola dea felice che le corse in contro e la abbracciò"Mamma,cosa hai fatto al braccio?

Non c'è più."

"Si..."disse Clarissa "Però non mi fa male per niente."

Lei mise la mano sulla testa di Miata "Ricorda ,in quanto dea,puoi attraversare il confine della morte e riportare le anime dei defunti in vita.

Grazie, Miata.

È merito tuo.

Io che non avevo niente…

Io che ero inutile anche così…

Sono riuscita ad essere qualcuno grazie a te."

"Mamma…?"disse la dea.

"Tu sei una dea forte."disse Clarissa "Sicuramente…ce la farai anche da sola,fino al mio ritorno.

Ti voglio bene,Miata."

Il corpo di Clarissa si disintegrò sul posto.

"Ma...Mamma."disse Miata.

Clarissa si trovò in una prateria bellissima con montagne in lontananza.

"Ben venuta."disse Atena che aveva il vestito bianco e lo scettro.

"Tu chi sei?"disse Clarissa.

"Io sono colei che ha dato i poteri a Chloe."disse Atena.

"Atena..."disse Clarissa.

"Si."disse Atena "Vuoi diventare uno dei miei cavalieri,per poi tornare da lei?"

"Si."disse Clarissa.

"Mamma..."disse Clarissa guardando gli eroi che erano intorno a lei "Mamma..."

"Potrai riportarla in vita."disse Artemide.

In cielo apparvero dei nuvoloni e i piedi di Miata provocarono grosse crepe sul terreno.

"Allora perché mi sento così triste..."disse disse lei piangendo delle lacrime dorate che si sollevavano in aria.

"Miata..."disse Artemide.

La piccola dea urlò a squarcia gola,provocando una fortissima onda d'urto e frantumando il terreno.

Tutti,tranne Artemide,erano stati trascinati via.

"Voglio riveder al mia mamma..."disse la dea e il terreno iniziò a tremare "MAMMA!"

Cassandra stava ancora combattendo i risvegliati.

"Rose..."disse Annie "Siamo in un vicolo cieco."

Improvvisamente smisero tutti di combattere.

"Che..."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Che succede?

Perché si sono fermati…?"

"Lo scontro tra Priscilla e il Riful è terminato."disse Rose "Ha vinto Priscilla…

A causa dello scontro la forza del demone è effettivamente calata,ma la differenza è minima.

Invece qui non abbiamo finito.

Continuando così chiunque vinca...non potrà affrontare Priscilla.

Cassandra uccise il demone con la placca su volto,tagliò le zampe a quello metà cavallo e colpì l'ultimo.

"Ma che..."disse Dark Solargirl.

"FINORA HA SOLO SCHIVATO I COLPI!"disse Chloe "ADESSO HA INIZIATO A FARE SUL SERIO!"

Il demone con i tentacoli spiccò un salto evitando quelli della nemica.

"Allontanatevi."disse la voce di Xavier nelle loro teste.

"Portiamo questo essere da Priscilla."disse il demone con i tentacoli.

"Mi sembra una buona idea."disse Octavia.

"Facciamo come dice."disse Chloe e le tre raggiunsero Valkiria e le altre.

Trovarono il Professor-X con Magneto e Dottro Strange.

"Che Dio ci assista."disse Xavier.

"Perché ci ha fatto allontanare dello scontro?"disse Chloe.

"Dobbiamo lanciare Priscilla nello spazio o in un'altra dimensione."disse lui.

"Come sarebbe?"disse Rose.

"No,dovete darci ascolto."disse Strange "Abbiamo un problema grave."

"Ho letto nella sua mente quando quell'essere mi ha rapito."disse Xavier "Ho visto che la coscienza umana c'è ancora,ma è imprigionata.

Ciò che controlla il tutto…è una creatura puramente istintiva,composta solo di desiderio e furia."

"Se non facciamo qualcosa potrebbe davvero distruggere il mondo."disse Dottor Strange.

"Ho provato a colpirlo con la mia telepatia,usando cerebro,ma i suoi movimenti sono estremamente rapidi."disse Xavier "Ma nel frattempo sono riuscito a capire di più su di lei."

"Se ha quel potere,io non lo manderò in un altro posto affinché possa fare a pezzì altri esseri viventi."disse Rose.

"Sapete che non finirà bene?"disse Strange.

"Dobbiamo distruggerlo."disse Rose.

"Perderemo."disse Iron Lady.

"Allora lo faremo tutti insieme."disse American Dreem.

"In effetti quel demone è quasi unico."disse disse Luisa "Si alimenta con l'odio.

Evitarla sarebbe saggio.

Ma quell'odio inghiottirà la Terra,perciò deve essere distrutto.

Serve un esorcismo per liberare la bambina,ma dobbiamo colpire tutti insieme."

"Allora prepariamoci."disse American Dreem.

"Se riesco ad avvicinarmi abbastanza,potrei imprigionare l'entità nella mente della ragazza."disse Xavier.

"Non lasceremo quel mostro dentro la bambina."disse Rose.

"Tu non hai idea..."disse lui "Non hai idea di cosa è capace."

"Hai divorato un intero paese,tempo fa."disse Xanadu riparandosi dalle sua unghie tentacolo dietro uno scudo di energia.

"Si,ma preferisco la carne dei bambini."disse Priscilla "Anche se preferisco gli adulti giovani e le donne.

I bambini maschi sono buoni,ma piccoli."

"Un momento..."pensò Xanadu e poi parlò "La tua perversione è abominevole.

Ma... che mi dici della bambine?

Tra quelli che hai menzionato non c'erano."

Priscilla restò sperduta.

"Avevo visto giusto."disse Xanadu "Vuoi sapere che significa?

Tu non hai mai mangiato nessuna bambina…

Perché non riesci a vederle.

La loro stessa esistenza è stata sigillata e cancellata dalla tua anima…

Mi sbaglio?

Penso che il motivo sia semplice.

Nel momento in cui hai attaccato di spalle quell'angelo,ti ha lanciato contro una maledizione che ti impedisse di vedere le bambine.

Voleva salvare quella che era presente sul posto.

Questa è stata l'ultima forma di resistenza…

Che Zera ha attuato contro di te."

Il demone urlò e la donna fu scagliata via.

Priscilla alzò le braccia e colpì il suolo.

L'onda d'urto arrivo fino a loro.

Il cielo si era fatto scuro e c'era un forte vento.

Superman apparve dietro di lei.

I tre demoni apparvero davanti a Rose e le altre.

I due continuarono ad attaccare.

Chloe volava da sola e pensava "Perché Priscilla si è fermata sul fianco della collina?

Anzi no…

Si sta muovendo...a piccoli passi,in un area limitata.

Invece quell'altro cos'è?

Non è Riful,ne un demone,ne un angelo.

Contro chi sta combattendo?"

Priscilla evitò un pugno di Clark e gli diede una gomitata al volto e poi un calcio.

Chloe urlò atterrando e fracassando il terreno,ma lei evitò il colpo

In quel momento arrivò una delle piattaforme volanti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che aprì il fuoco con i cannoni.

Priscilla spiccò il volo e trapassò la piattaforma,poi lanciò un raggio dalla gemma che aveva in mano e tranciò un due l'oggetto che si schiantò sul terreno.

Il demone atterrò e ruggì davanti a American Dreem,Scarlet,Hyperion e Ms Marvel.

Arrivarono anche Batman,Deathpool e Angela.

L'essere da lontano corse verso di loro e Chloe e Angela spiccarono il volo.

Angela le apparve alle spalle,lanciandola in alto,mentre Chloe gli volò contro e la spinse a terra.

Priscilla afferrò l'angelo e lo tirò in una collina,poi batte le mani e l'onda d'urto.

Lanterna Verde materializzò una mitragliatrice e colpì l'essere,senza ferirlo.

Thor di Terra-1 lanciò il martello e colpì il demone scagliandolo via.

Mentre era in aria,Iron Lady lanciò i raggi dalle mani e dal petto,mandando,il demone ancora più lontano e facendolo rotolare a terra.

Priscilla alzò entrambe le braccia e colpì il terreno,provocando una grossa onda d'urto.

Angela resistette,mentre Chloe di Terra-3 fu trascinata via.

Rose lanciò dei fulmini viola dalla mano e colpì l'essere,scagliandolo via.

Una volta uscita al cratere Dark Solagirl la colpì.

Una volta rialzata ,Iron Lady la colpì tre volte con i propulsori delle mani e poi con un piccolo missile.

Ant-Man divenne gigante,ma Priscilla prese un masso e lo tirò contro di lui,facendolo cadere.

Ms Marvel e Hyperion usarono i loro raggi per colpirla.

Batma era dentro il suo jet e aprì il fuoco con le mitragliatrici.

Il demone ruggì e lui tornò indietro.

Con un'onda d'urto Priscilla spiccò un salto,ma Chloe di Terra-2 la afferrò,la portò in alto e la fece schiantare a terra.

Priscilla si rialzò e le infilò la testa nel terreno con un pugno.

Thor tirò il martello e la scagliò via.

Priscilla afferrò l'arma e la tirò contro Lanterna Verde.

Annie gli volò contro colpendola e mandandola a terra,ma il demone si rialzò e le diede un calcio,mandandola dentro una parete di roccia.

In quel momento arrivò Hulk che la colpi con un pugno,provocando un'onda d'urto.

Priscilla ebbe la meglio,ma Angela le diede una spinta e la mandò contro un albero.

Lanterna Verde si stava rialzando,così lei diede un calcio all'angelo e si diresse verso di lui con entrambe le braccia alzate,mentre Hal creò uno scudo verde con l'anello.

IL demone colpì lo scudo e lo mando in frantumi.

Dark Solargirl lanciò un fulmine dalla mano e Visione un raggio dalla testa.

Lei lo prese alla gola e lo portò a terra.

Stava per colpirlo,ma Dark Solargirl la afferrò e le fece trapassare un monte,gettandola a terra e colpendola con i raggi degli occhi.

Priscilla illuminò la mano di energia gialla e le diede un pugno.

Thor la colpi al mento e,prima che atterrasse,le tirò contro il martello.

War Maschine la colpì con la mitragliatrice.

America Dreem era dentro un jet militare e aprì il fuoco crivellandola di colpi.

Il demone saltò sull'aereo e lo fece a pezzi,così lei usò il paracadute.

Hulk la afferro alla testa e la sbatte al suolo.

Lei gli diede un calcio rialzandosi,poi Angela incrociò i bracciali di metallo,provocando una forte luce e un'onda d'urto.

Visione lanciò il raggio dalla pietra,Thor il fulmine dal martello,Iron Lady i Raggi dalle mani,Annie,arrivando in volo,liberò i raggi neri dagli occhi e Chloe di Terra-2 lanciò un raggio dalle mani.

Il demone corse verso di loro,dentro i raggi.

Wanda allungo le mani e lanciò dei raggi rossi.

Priscilla emise un fortissimo urlo e provocò una grossa esplosione.

Chloe di Terra-3 era a terra,aveva il costume sul braccio sinistro totalmente assente e aveva dei tagli sulle spalle.

"Abbiamo giocato una lunga partita io e voi."disse Priscilla sorridendo "Ma adesso è finita."

Priscilla piegò la testa e sorrise "Ho vinto."

"Non credo."disse Angela che era in piedi vicino a Chloe di Terra-1.

Priscilla fece un salto indietro,poi spiccò un altro salto.

Chloe di Terra-3 si rialzò e le tre la raggiunsero.

Il demone materializzò la spada e parò i loro colpi,evitò la spada nera di Annie,parò quella di Valkiria e evitò quella di Rose,atterrando.

"Ooh..."disse lei "Siete ancora vive.

Bene,per l'occasione diminuirò la mia forza.

Solo con questo…

Penso che ci sarà da divertirsi.

Pian Piano,riprenderò la mia vera forza…

Quindi cercate di colpirmi almeno una volta prima che sia tardi."

Lei si sollevò in aria.

Rose spiccò un salto cercando di colpirla,ma lei volò all'indietro,parò la spada di Annie,atterrò e evitò il braccio di Dark Solargirl che si era allungato a dismisura.

Paro la spada di Angela e quella di Valkiria.

Sif,dall'alto,tirò la sua spada,ma lei fece un salto indietro.

Rose si mosse a super velocità,ma lei parò i colpi e fu spinta all'indietro.

Chloe di Terra-1 atterrò fracassando il terreno.

"CHLOE!"urlò Dark Solarigirl.

Chloe iniziò a usare la spada fulminea e Priscilla parò i colpi.

"Ma…"disse il demone "Questa tecnica ...l'ho già vista..."

Priscilla spinse la spada di Chloe verso terra con la sua "Spada fulminea o spada di luce…

Se non mi sbaglio."

Chloe,tenendo la spada,si sollevò a testa in giù e poi atterrando le diede un calcio al volto e cercò di usare la spada,ma lei parò il colpo.

Priscilla parò tutte le sue mosse e i suoi calci.

Il demone attaccò e Chloe parò il colpo,poi cercò di colpirla alle gambe,ma lei fece un salto.

"Quelle..."disse Dark Solargirl "Che mosse sono?!"

Le altre attaccarono,ma Priscilla,con un onda d'urto,spaccò il terreno.

Le due iniziarono a combattere e Rose volò contro il mostro.

Il terreno si frantumò e Priscilla si trovò a mezz'aria.

"Questo..."disse lei "Era pericoloso.

Per poco...non mi avete fatto un graffio."

"Non è possibile…!"disse Rose.

"Cosa significa…?"pensò Chloe "Che succede..."

Perché adesso…?

A questo punto…

Adesso…

Perché...?"

Priscilla andò verso Chloe,ma Angela si mise in mezzo e lei le fece un taglio sulla spalla destra da cui uscì una forte luce bianca.

Chloe di Terra-3 cercò di decapitarla alle spalle,ma lei evitò il colpo,poi parò la spada di Sif e le fece un taglio al petto.

"Anche lei si scaglia contro di me in questo modo eppure..."disse Priscilla "È ironico.

Che tra tutte proprio tu, che hai giurato vendetta contro di me,sia la prima…

A perdersi d'animo."

"!"disse Chloe spalancando gli occhi.

"Cosa..."disse Dark Solargirl che attaccò e il suo colpo fu parato "NON DIRE CAZZATE!

CHLOE NON È RAMMOLLITA!"

Annie si avvicinò a Chloe "Non essere precipitosa.

È come dice lei vero?

Vorresti muoverti,ma il corpo non risponde..."

"No,Annie..."disse lei "Io..."

"Guarda che non ti sto rimproverando."disse Annie "È il contrario.

Tu ormai sei diventata molto più forte delle altre due."

Priscilla evitò Rose "Non siete riuscite a colpirmi tutte insieme e tu ci provi da sola?"

"Proprio perché dei diventata più forte,sei riuscita finalmente a vederla."disse Annie "La vera forza del demone…

Finora avevi solo un vago desiderio di sconfiggerla,ma quando le tue capacità hanno raggiunto le tue motivazioni,hai capito quanto sia più forte di te.

Possiamo anche aggiungere che la presenza di Clark…

Ti ha reso un po' paurosa."

Rose continuava ad attaccare,ma senza successo.

"Quella che mi meraviglia sei tu."disse Priscilla "Tu,che sei forte quasi quanto quella ragazza,dovresti aver capito da un pezzo come finirà…

Tutto ciò che fai è inutile.

Dovresti averlo capito bene.

Non ce via di scapo."

"Da quando sei alla sua ricerca,per la prima volta stai pensando che vuoi vivere."disse Annie "Vivere insieme al marito ritrovato…

E insieme alle compagne.

Fino a prima tu non avresti esitati a sacrificare la tua vita pur di sconfiggerla.

Adesso è diverso.

Finora la tua vita era leggera,ma ora ha acquisito il suo peso originario."

Chloe era in ginocchio e stringeva l'erba.

"Non devi vergognarti."disse Annie "Ma non dimenticare.

Lo scontro vero comincia adesso."

I tre risvegliati apparvero dietro Priscilla sfondando il suolo.

Tutti e tre lanciarono i tentacoli fracassando il terreno.

Chloe era in ginocchio e pensava "Dannazione!

Accorgermi proprio ora di una cosa simile.

È vero…

Annie ha ragione…

Forse io volevo solo rivivere d'accapo quell'evento passato."

Priscilla evitò i colpi e spiccò un salto.

I tre lanciarono i tentacoli e Sif tirò la spada.

Priscilla evitò i colpi dei tre,ma la spada le trafisse il petto.

Il demone atterrò e gettò via l'arma.

Le altre cominciarono ad attaccare insieme.

La pelle di Priscilla iniziò a diventare viola e si formò un piccolo corno sulla su fronte,mentre parava i colpi di tutte.

I tentacoli di Octavia sfondarono il terreno circondandola,mentre le altre fecero un salto indietro.

"Forse ha subito gravi danni dai risvegliati quando era in forma umana..."disse Rose "E ha difficoltà a trasformarsi..."Rose iniziò ad urlare "NON RALLENTATE IL RITMO DEGLI ATTACCHI!

DA ADESSO IN POI LA DOBBIAMO TEMPESTARE DI COLPI!"

I tre risvegliati la colpirono con i tentacoli tutti insieme.

Priscilla lanciò le unghie della mano destra verso le due teste sui tentacoli di cassandra,ma Angela li tagliò.

Chloe apparve alle sue spalle e le fece a pezzi la spalla e il braccio sinistro,frantumando il terreno.

"COLPITA!"disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Chloe di Terra-1 pensò "Io ho sempre combattuto da sola.

Non è che non avessi amiche.

Non è che non avessi mai combattuto con altri.

Però l'ultima battaglia avevo intenzione di combatterla da sola.

Pur di raggiungere quello scopo ero pronta a morire.

Forse io volevo solo rivivere quell'evento del passato.

Non sono riuscita a perdonare…la me stessa dominata dalla pura più che dalla rabbia.

La me stessa che non riuscì a fare altro che piangere e tremare.

Per questo volevo rivivere tutto.

Comportandomi come qualcuno che si lancia verso il nemico pieno di rabbia,tenendo stretta la spada della persona amata.

L'obbiettivo non era sconfiggere il nemico.

Anche a costo di morire,la cosa fondamentale era andare ad affrontare il nemico."

Chloe iniziò a correre contro Priscilla insieme alle altre "Io sono diventata più debole.

Da quando ho incontrato di nuovo Clark e ho promesso di combattere al fianco delle mie compagne.

Ho iniziato a sperare di vivere con loro."

Loro combattevano contro Priscilla tutte insieme e lei continuava a pensare "Adesso che ho il desiderio di non perdere le compagne e di continuare il cammino con loro…

Non ho più quella forza che mi faceva rinunciare a tutto il resto.

Ora sento in me una paura smisurata.

La paura di morire!

Eppure non posso smettere di muovere la spada e combattere.

Combattendo con loro...ho perso una grande forza che avevo dentro di me."

Il risvegliato con i tentacoli in testa,li scagliò contro Priscilla e lei ne afferrò uno con la mano sinistra e infilò le unghie all'interno.

Le unghie divennero dei tentacoli che trapassarono e rientrarono nel tentacoli più e più volte.

Uno dei tentacoli con le teste sulla punta la colpi staccandole il braccio sinistro.

Rose le fece a pezzi la gamba sinistra insieme al braccio,a una parte del petto e alla pancia.

Lei si rigenerò e si trasformò completamente.

"Cosa…?"disse Dark Solargirl.

I risvegliati erano sorpresi.

"Ve l'ho detto che piano piano avrei recuperato la mia forza."disse Priscilla "Forse vi ho indotto a credere che fossi indebolita."

"È vero,sono diventata una codarda!"pensò Chloe "Ma non importa perché in cambio ho ottenuto delle compagne e ora solo loro a riempirmi il cuore di coraggio!"

Solargirl usò la spada fulminea per fare in mille pezzi il braccio in cui il demone aveva la spada.

"FORZA!"urlò Chloe "È ARRIVATO IL NOSTRO MOMENTO PRISCILLA!"

Il demone riattaccò i pezzi del braccio e la spada "Non ce nulla che tu possa fare contro di me."

Il demone cercò di colpirla,ma la spada di Valkiria e Angela pararono il colpo.

Chloe di Terra-3 allungò il braccio e l'altra lanciò la spada.

I risvegliati lanciarono i tentacoli,ma lei li evitò e spiccò un salto verso di loro.

Una delle bocche sui tentacoli di cassandra morse la gamba destra di Priscilla e la tenne a mezz'aria.

Il demone si staccò la gamba e atterrò,ma fu tagliato in due dai tentacoli di Octavia.

Priscilla rigenerò la metà del suo corpo in un istante,mentre Octavia la colpiva alle spalle con i tentacoli.

Lei atterrò strusciando a terra,afferrò i tentacoli del demone e li usò come frusta per sbatterla contro l'altro demone,poi si avventò su Cassandra.

"MERDA!"disse Annie "CHE RAZZA DI MOSTRO È?

ANCHE SE IL CORPO VIENE DILANIATO SI RIPRENDE IN UN ISTANTE!

SE LA VOGLIAMO ELIMINARE DOBBIAMO PUNTARE ALLA TESTA!"

Priscilla cominciò a parare i colpi di Chloe,ma Cassandra usò una delle bocche per staccargli il braccio destro,tuttavia un tentacolo uscì e lo riattaccò,permettendole di parare il colpo.

Il demone atterrò e iniziò a parare i colpi di Rose che pensava "È eccezionale.

Però..

Quando ha subito quel colpo da parte di Sif,si è irrigidita per un momento.

Forse per lei era un attacco che non avrebbe mai potuto subire.

Quella è l'unica sbavatura che ho notato…in quel suo stile di combattimento fin troppo perfetto."

Priscilla evitò i raggi laser di Dark Solargirl,si chinò in avanti per evitare la spada di Valkiria e parò i colpi di Angela.

Pazuzu evitò i colpi dei risvegliati,ma alla fine fu centrata in pieno e perse le ali.

Annie le apparve alle spalle ,a mezz'aria,ma Priscilla le tagliò il braccio e la spezzò in due con un colpo solo.

Le altre rimasero allibite.

"Era la guerriera con la potenza maggiore tra di voi."disse Priscilla "Pensavate che non mi sarei accorta dei movimenti di una così?

Ma di sicuro non le darò modo di rigenerarsi."

Chloe urlò e la colpì con la spada.

"ANNIE!"disse Rose "ANNIE!"

"Rose,per favore,raccogli il resto del corpo e mettilo attaccato."disse Vlakiria.

La dea iniziò a guarirla.

"Non credo che i demoni ci capiscano come dicono."pensò Rose "Perché,anche se Annie può sopravvivere,dovrebbero sapere che dopo un'azione del genere,i sopravvissuti,i superstiti…

Sarebbero enormemente imbestialiti."

"Avrei potuto distruggerla prima..."disse Priscilla "Da qui in avanti mi scateno."

Angela si prese un pugno al viso che la fece finire in una collina e Dark Solargirl si trovò due tagli addosso,uno sul petto e una sulla pancia.

"NO!"disse Chloe allibita.

"Ecco vedi,il tuo difetto..."disse Priscilla "Le tue compagne.

Ti avevo detto che eri una sciocca destinata a perdere ogni cosa.

È ora di dirti addio."

Solargirl generò un'aura azzurra dal suo corpo e fracassò il terreno.

Colpi con i raggi degli occhi la spada di Priscilla e rimise la sua spada nella placca sulla schiena"Avanti,finiamo come abbiamo cominciato…

INSIEME!"

Chloe fracassò il terreno volando verso di lei,la afferrò e la trascinò via.

Priscilla le afferrò il volto e poi entrò in lei.

A Chloe uscirono i tentacoli al posto delle braccia distruggendo il costume,ma Priscilla dovette uscire dal corpo.

Le due si separarono e caddero a Terra.

Rotolando il demone perse di mano la gemma dell'infinito.

"Quella gemma..."disse Scarlet,vicino a Luisa "Mi ha dato i poteri!"

Strisciando a terra Priscilla la riprese e si mise in ginocchio come fece Chloe.

Solargirl pensava "È successo tutto in un istante.

Però era un istante che ne gli altri,ne i risvegliati o gli abissali potevano creare…

E sembrò un'eternità.

Priscilla urlò e lanciò un raggio giallo dalla pietra e Chloe usò i raggi dagli occhi.

I due raggi si incontrarono.

Nessuna delle due aveva la maglio sull'altra.

In quel momento atterrarono le altre.

Wanda fece entrare i suoi raggi rossi nella gemma e Priscilla fece cessare il raggio.

Anche Chloe smise di attaccare.

Priscilla lanciò di nuovo in raggio che colpì i raggi di Chloe.

La gemma si rivoltò contro la padrona,dandole delle scariche elettriche gialle alla mano.

Priscilla lasciò la pietra che volò in aria e Visione la afferrò,si tolse la sua pietra e mise la gemma al suo posto.

"O signore,ascolta la mia preghiera e fa che il mio grido giunga a te."disse Luisa allungando la mano verso Priscilla e illuminandola di luce azzurra.

Il demone si alzò ruggendo.

"Il signore sia con te e con il tuo spirito."disse lei "Vattene spirito immondo."

Priscilla si avvicinò.

"Nel nome del padre,del figlio e dello spirito santo."disse lei e la faccia del demone fu colpita da una forza invisibile.

"Il segno sacro della croce..."disse e il demone fu colpito ancora ruggendo "...di nostro signore Gesù Cristo!

L'ONNIPOTENTE DIO PADRE LO COMANDA!"

Priscilla fu colpita in modo maggiore.

"TE LO COMANDA IL SANGUE SANTO DI TUTTI I MARTIRI!"disse lei ottenendo lo stesso effetto "DEMONIO,IN NOME DI DIO,IO TI CACCIO DAL CORPO DI PRISCILLA!"

Il demone fu sollevato in aria e Priscilla tornò umana,con il vestito stracciato addosso.

Le altre erano allibite,compresi i risvegliati.

Chloe vide a terra il corpo di Clark e si avvicinò a lui.

Dark Solargirl era in piedi, senza un braccio "GRANDE!

Alla fine ce l'ha fatta…

Quella…

Ma tu guarda…

L'ultima della graduatoria ci sa fare."

Chloe si avvicinò al corpo della bambina che piangeva "Priscilla…?"

"Chi sei tu?"disse lei piangendo "Dov'è la mamma?"

Rose portò tra le braccia Annie e la posò a terra.

"Priscilla è…?"disse Annie.

"Si."disse Rose "Ci siamo riusciti."

"No..."disse Annie "La bambina è salva,ma l'aura del demone è ancora percepibile."

"Cosa!?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Non c'è dubbio che abbia subito gravi danni."disse lei "Il demone non ha più un corpo.

Tuttavia,seppur debole,la sua forza non è svanita.

Ora non pensate a me.

La battaglia non è finita."

"Si è vero."disse Luisa "Lo spirito ha resistito."

"DANNAZIONE!"disse Dark Solargirl "CHE TIPO OSTINATO!

PERCHÉ NON TORNA A CASA E BASTA?"

"Cassandra è scomparsa."pensò Chloe.

Zatana apparve con un bastone magico.

Chloe camminava da sola trascinando la spada e pensava "Ha consumato molte mie energie.

Mi pesa pesino la spada."

Vide un pezzo dei tentacoli di Cassandra e pensò "Brandelli del corpo…

di Cassandra..."

"Andate."disse Annie.

Rose si alzò "Andiamo.

Noi sette…

Abbiamo ancora un lavoro da portare a termine."

Nella foresta Chloe trovò un altro tentacolo e pensò "Perché non me ne sono accorta…?

Avendo subito un danno enorme…

Il posto dove poteva rigenerarsi era uno solo…

MALEDIZIONE!"

Il corpo di cassandra era ridotto a meta e anche meta del corpo superiore era assente.

Il demone aveva rigenerato buona parte del corpo,ma la parte destra del suo volto e del corpo erano ancora fatte di fiamme.

Pazuzu sorrise e ora aveva una voce maschile e mostruosa"Vieni accanto a noi,Chloe.

Ti prometto che non mordo."

"Hai perso il corpo."disse Chloe "Vattene."

Il demone rise "Lei è mia."

"Lasciala stare."disse Chloe.

Il demone si avvicinò lentamente "Che ti succede?

Non hai più voglia di colpirmi."

"Signore,salvami."disse Chloe.

Il demone rise "Perché dovrebbe ascoltarti.

Voi siete completamente soli,senza speranza."

Ci fu una grande luce che fu vista dalle altre e Chloe fu scagliata verso di loro.

Chloe atterrò sui piedi,ma non aveva più il braccio sinistro e aveva un taglio sul fianco sinistro.

Priscilla uscì dal bosco e al posto della parte sinistra del corpo c'erano una miriade di tentacoli che le uscivano dal corpo,con i cima delle teste uguali a quelle di cassandra.

In una delle bocche c'era il braccio di Chloe.

La metà del volto mancante era composta dal pezzo di volto di Cassandra che usciva da uno spacco.

Le altre restarono allucinate.

"Oh mio Dio."disse Dark Solargirl.

"Questo..."disse Priscilla e la sua voce inizio a rimbombare in aria "...è Dio."

Annie atterrò pesantemente e spalancò gli occhi anche lei.

"Cos'è quella?!"disse Dark Solargirl "Priscilla ha posseduto Cassandra!?"

"No..."disse Chloe "Il demone ha preso un aspetto concreto e l'ha fatta a pezzi.

La forza di cassandra è in lei..."

"Cosa…?!"disse Dark Solargirl.

Giunse anche Buffy che restò sbalordita.

"Dov'è il tuo dio,Chloe?"disse il demone "È troppo impegnato a farsi adorare.

A lui non interessa quella piccola puttana.

E nemmeno a te.

Lo so che non vedi l'ora di sbattere la tua spada sulla sua bella testolina."

Pazuzu tirò fuori la lingua dalla bocca e la divise in due con un dito "Scodatela.

La puttana è mia.

La ucciderò prima che tu possa portarla via da me."

Zatanna allungò il bastone verso il demone "TORNA NELL'ABISSO!

Torna nel fuoco eterno!"

"Non sai riconoscere la morte quando la vedi,strega?"disse Pazuzu allungando la mano verso di lei "Questa è la mia ora."

Il bastone esplose e lei cadde a terra.

"Siete delle assassine."disse Pazuzu "Non avete pensato che anche gli altri erano corpi umani posseduti?

Li avete guardati,li avete colpiti e sono morti.

Oggi qui dio non c'è."

"Si,lui c'è."disse Coonstantine che intervenne e aveva la bibbia aperta.

"Ancora qui."disse lui "Mi hai interrotto.

Sei venuto a salvarle da me...

Ma questa volta perderai."

Coonstantine prese una croce "Ne nome dal padre,del figlio e dello spirito santo..."

Il demone mandò delle grida.

"Amen."disse lui cominciando a leggere.

"Vedo che stiamo pregando."disse Pazuzu "Preghiere illustri.

Beh,allora posso pregare anch'io."

Loro cominciarono a sentire delle voci e il terreno prese fuoco facendo apparire dei serpenti

"Senti le mie preghiere introdursi su per la tua spina dorsale."disse Pazuzu "Il duro mormorio del rosario e i cuori umani che ho portato all'inferno."

"Ti scaccio spirito immondo."disse Coonstantine e il fuoco svanì "Ogni ombra dell'inferno.

Scaccio nel nome di nostro signore Gesù Cristo."

Il demone rise.

"Lui ti comanda."disse Coonstantine "Lui che controlla il mare e la tempesta.

Lui che ti ha precipitato dal cielo nelle profondità dell'inferno.

Tu ladro della vita.

Tu artefice del dolore.

Tu autore di morte.

Nemico giurato del genere umano."

Il demone guardò la Bibbia e il libro esplose e fu portato via dal vento.

Coontantine fu scagliato via.

Rose lo afferrò al volo.

Annie cadde a terra e le altre ala guardarono.

"Non preoccupatevi per Annie."disse Pazuzu "Prederemo anche lei."

Chloe cercò di attaccare, ma le telepatia la bloccò in aria "Pensavi di salvare la tua amica?"

"MALEDETTO!"urlò Chloe.

"Diventa seccante,Chloe."disse Pazuzu "E sciocco.

Risparmia le tue preghiere.

Dio non è qui con noi.

C'è solo oscurità qui.

E la vostra morte."

Le altre erano scoraggiate.

"Non dategli ascolto!"disse Coostantine

"Tu..."disse Pazuzu.

"Combattete."disse lui.

"Arrivederci ,Chloe."disse il demone.

"COMBATTETE!"disse Coostantine.

Chloe di Terra-3 materializzò la spada.

"Tu non puoi vincere."disse Pazuzu "Lei muore."

I suoi tentacoli furono fatti a pezzi da quelli dei risvegliati.

"FAI IL BRAVO E SPARISCI UNA BUONA VOLTA!"disse il demone con i tentacoli che colpì il terreno,mancando l'avversaria che apparve dietro ad Octavia e le tagliò la testa.

I tentacoli con le bocche arrivarono su di lei e le inghiottirono la testa.

Uscì un nuovo tentacoli con sopra la testa di Octavia.

I tentacoli legarono l'ultimo dei risvegliati,ma Chloe di Terra-3 li tagliò insieme a Rose.

Chloe di Terra-3 raccolse il braccio di Chloe di Terra-1.

"ATTACCHIAMO!"disse Rose e tutte volarono verso il mostro.

Chloe si attaccò il braccio,avendo accanto Valkiria e Buffy.

"Chloe..."disse la dea "La tua aura…

Ormai è…"

Allontanati da qui,con Clark il più possibile.

Qui ci pensiamo noi a combattere."

"ASPETTA!"disse lei "Posso farcela."

"Sei troppo debole."disse la dea "Quello che potevi fare l'hai fatto.

Dietro quell'etichetta di numero quarantasette,tu racchiudi una grande forza.

Noi siamo state troppo dipendenti da te e da Rose,così era un'abitudine mandare avanti voi,ma questa battaglia è per gli dei."

Valkiria spiccò un salto.

"Chloe..."disse Buffy.

"A CHE SCOPO…?!"disse lei "Fino ad ora io…

Non avevo forse affilato i denti per questo momento…?"

Solargirl raccolse la spada e iniziò a camminare "Non è ancora finita…

Io posso ancora combattere…

Devo concentrare la forza nelle braccia e andare avanti!"

I tentacoli di Pazuzu staccarono la testa all'ultimo risvegliato e uscì un tentacoli nero con sopra la sua faccia.

"Merda!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Siamo veramente passate dalle stelle alle stalle.

Tra poco finiamo nelle fogne.

Beh,almeno non possiamo scendere più in basso."

Chloe tagliò due facce con la spada fulminea e poi altre due.

La testa di Octavia si avvicinò e la andò contro.

Lei parò con la spada e poi fece a pezzi un'altra testa.

"Dai..."disse la testa di Octavia "Tanto verrete mangiati comunque.

Venite da me."

Dal corpo di Chloe uscì una grossa aura azzurra e la spada si illuminò di luce.

"Tu...stai commettendo un grosso sbaglio."ricordò Solargirl.

"Sbaglio?"pensò Chloe parando con al spada la testa sopra un tentacolo "Perché Gea mi ha detto questo?"

"Che ti succede?"disse Pazuzu "Non avevi intenzione di battermi?"

"Quella che ti batterà non sono io..."disse Chloe.

Il tentacolo con sopra la testa dell'ultimo risvegliato colpi Chloe di Terra-3.

"Forse perché c'era qualcosa che io dovevo sapere."pensò Chloe dividendo un tentacoli "L'esistenza di un'entità che mi ha liberata quando Priscilla è entrata in me.

Non accorgermi di quella presenza è stato un grosso errore.

Quella che deve battere il demone è un altra..."

Clark atterrò in quel momento.

In quel momento ci fu una grande luce e al posto di Chloe apparve Zera.

Zera aveva i suoi soliti capelli lunghi bianchi e lisci.

Sulla fronte aveva un elmo d'oro che le copriva anche i lati del volto.

Dall'elmo partivano due file di punte che erano lunghe ai lati e corte sulla parte centrale.

I suoi occhi erano azzurri.

A metà del collo iniziava una corazza di scaglie verdi che era coperta da un vestito rosso sul petto.

Il braccio sinistro aveva un'armatura di metallo e un bracciale che ricopriva l'avambraccio.

Le mani erano coperte dall'armatura.

Il braccio sinistro aveva il vestito rosso molto aderente,fino al poso.

Dal seno fino a sotto la vita aveva una corazza d'oro da cui usciva un lungo mantello rosso lucido.

Le gambe erano coperte da una corazza d'oro e la parte più alta da un vestito nero.

Nella mano sinistra aveva la spada e nell'altra una lancia.

"La spada ereditata è quella dell'angelo del sorriso."disse Zera.

Chloe di Terra-3 cercò di colpire una delle steste,ma fracassò il terreno.

Improvvisamente tutte si fermarono.

"No,non può essere."disse Angela.

"Di chi è..."pensò Rose "Questa forza…?"

Rose divise in due una delle teste.

Anastasia e le guerriere rimaste al paese erano tutte con la testa verso il cielo.

"Pur essendo potente è molto silenzioso..."disse Artemide che arrivò con Hator"Anzi,non si riesce a capire neanche se è davvero potente.

È come se stesse mostrando solo la superficie di un mare calmo.

Cos'è…?

Per quanto ne so io,non esiste nessuno con una forza del genere.

"C-..."disse Clark "Chloe?!"

Lei fece sparire sia la spada che la lancia e gli accarezzo la testa con la mano sinistra,gli batté la mano sulla testa e poi gli diede un leggerò pugno.

"Co-..."disse lui.

"Se penso che Chloe..."disse Zera "Potrebbe essere rovinata da questo bamboccio impudente,divento nervosa."

"Eh?!"disse lui "Cosa?"

"Beh...comunque..."disse Zera "Sei fortunata ...ad avere accanto un bravo ragazzo e delle buone compagne…

Chloe."

Chloe era in un immenso spazio nero e davanti a lei c'era Zera,negli abiti che aveva quando si erano incontrate.

Chloe iniziò a lacrimare "Teresa..."

Lei iniziò a correrle in contro piangendo "TERESA!

TERESA!"

Chloe si trasformò nella bambina bionda di un tempo "TERESA!

TERESA!"

Lei le saltò addosso abbracciandola e piangendo "TERESA!"

"Su tranquilla."disse Zera accarezzandole la testa"Sei la solita piagnucolona."

"Volevo rivederti..."disse Chloe "Da tanto…

Tanto!"

"Che sciocca che sei."disse Zera "Da quando mi hanno presa io sono sempre stata dentro di te."

"SI."disse Chloe "È VERO!

TUTTAVIA,IO…

IO..."

"Accidenti,sei diventata la prescelta di Atena."disse Zera "Avrei voluto che vivessi una vita felice come una persona normale,lo sai?"

"Però..."disse Chloe piangendo "PERO…

IO..."

"Hai ragione,sono io che non ho mantenuto a promessa."disse Zera "Mi spiace,avevo detto che saremmo state sempre insieme."

"NO,NON È QUESTO..."disse Chloe "DOPO CHE HAI INCONTRATO ME,TU SE DIVENTATA PIÙ DEBOLE…

SE TU NON MI AVESSI MAI INCONTRATO…

FORSE SARESTI ANCORA QUI..."

Zera si mise su un ginocchio "Non dire così.

Il tempo che abbiamo trascorso assieme è stato breve…

Ma rispetto al tempo precedente,per me vale molto di più.

Sento di dover ringraziare il signore solo per averci fatte incontrare."

Zera l'abbracciò mentre lo diceva e poi Chloe la guardò e riprese a piangere abbracciandola.

"TERESA!"disse Chloe.

"Ma dai,piangi di nuovo?"disse Zera "Sei forse diventata più piagnucolona di prima?"

"PERCHÉ..."disse lei abbracciandola "PERCHÉ!?

TANTE COSE…

DOPO CHE SEI ANDATA VIA…

Fino ad oggi…

sono successe…

TANTE COSE!"

"Raccontami..."disse Zera "Quello che è successo finora.

Fammi vedere i ricordi.

Ti ascolterò"

"Cosa fa?"disse la testa di Octavia sul tentacolo "Ha gli occhi chiusi…?"

Altre due teste si diressero verso di lei,che tenendo gli occhi chiusi,le afferrò e le sbatté a terra,fracassando il suolo.

"Silenzio!"disse Zera "Non riesco a sentire la bella voce di Chloe."

Le altre la videro e rimasero sbalordite.

"COSA…?!"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Lei..."disse la testa di Octavia.

Pazuzu aveva gli occhi spalancati "Zera..."

"È da un po' che non ci vediamo."disse Zera "Sono qui per continuare il lavoro lasciato in sospeso

Ti ridurrò in polvere Pazuzu!"

Nello spazio nero la bambina e Zera erano sedute sul nulla "E poi,quando le incontrai,loro erano cattive.

L'altra Chloe mi disse cose brutte,Carrie mi puntò una spada contro."

"Da quella volta..."disse Zera "Avete trascorsi molto tempo assieme,no?

Si.

In realtà sono gentili e altruiste.

Voglio bene ad entrambe.

E anche Wanda…

Pensava sempre agli altri.

Diceva di voler pagare il debito con me,dato che l'avevo salvata,ed è rimasta al mio fianco.

Ho anche dovuto uccidere Elena,una mia vecchia amica.

Era stata posseduta e non c'era stato modo si salvarla.

Ho pianto tutta le notte per la tristezza.

E ce ne sono altre…

Ofelia,Riful…

Senza contare che stavo per perdere di nuovo Clark."

Lei cominciò a piangere e Zera le accarezzò la testa "Sei diventata forte…

Chloe."

"Eh?"disse la bambina "I-io…

NON SONO NIENTE IN CONFRONTO A TE..."

"La potenza e lo spirito..."disse Zera "Non sono le uniche cose che definiscono la forza.

Tu eri debole…

E non eri nemmeno potenziata dalla dea Atena...

Ma hai avuto modo di incontrare molti individui e dire addio ad alcuni…

E il fatto stesso di poter combattere,insieme a dei compagni su cui puoi contare,è la tua vera forza.

Io non ho mai avuto tutto questo.

Perciò adesso ha un significato.

Proprio per questo adesso,tu sei in grado di sostenermi in questo modo.

Sette mesi fa non ti avrei fatto fare una cosa simile.

La tua amica,Elena,tornerà."

"Teresa..."disse Chloe che tornò adulta con il costume,le placche e il mantello.

"Combatteremo insieme,Chloe."disse Zera "I ricordi e i sentimenti…e le esperienze che tu hai vissuto finora costituiscono la tua forza.

Ciò che sostiene la mia anima...

È la tua forza!"

Nella realtà Zera sorrise e Pazuzu era nervoso e sorpreso.

"Co-..."disse Rose "Cosa…?

Chi è quella?

Non l'ho mai vista prima."

Zera afferrò le due teste conficcate nel terreno e le scagliò verso il demone.

"CASSANDRA!"urlò Zera "FINO A QUANDO HAI INTENZIONE DI FARTI SFRUTTARE IN QUEL MODO RIDICOLO?"

"Cosa?"disse Dark Solargirl "Che sta dicendo quella?"

"Beh..."disse Zera "In ogni caso…

Questa occasione è unica.

Hai modo di combattere con la regina dei serafini."

"Zera..."disse Pazuzu "Cosa stai…"

Cassandra emerse dal corpo del demone.

"TU..."disse Pazuzu "MALEDETTO..."

Cassandra riprese forma umana e anche l'armatura.

"Iniziamo!"disse Zera,materializzando la spada e andando contro di lei.

Cassandra si piegò all'indietro e evitò il colpo,ma Zera si sollevò in aria e evitò la spada della nemica.

Cassandra le andò alle spalle,ma Zera parò il colpo.

Il demone evitò due colpi e poi l'angelo ne evitò uno.

Una volta atterrate Zera le tagliò il braccio destro.

"!"disse Cassandra.

"Non è un vero corpo."disse Zera "Puoi fare anche la rigenerazione veloce."

Cassandra prese la spada con la mano sinistra e lasciò stare il braccio.

Zera parò una serie di colpi da tutte le direzioni.

"Non capisco che succede."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Come fanno?"disse Sif "Il modo il cui si muovono…

È la prima volta che vedo uno scontro del genere…"

Pazuzu era tornato ad avere solo metà volto "DANNAZIONE!

NO!

PERCHÉ?

COS'HAI FATTO,ZERA?

Tu…

E anche voi…

Avete intenzione di ribellarvi…?"

La testa di Octavia e dell'altro al guardarono dall'alto,

A Pazuzu erano rimasti solo quei due tentacoli,poi iniziarono a darle testate.

Zera evitò un colpo e Cassandra ,ne parò altri,ma fu ferita.

"Fai degli strani movimenti."disse Zera "Sei un demone diverso dagli altri.

Se l'avversaria non fossi io potresti vincere in un attimo."

Cassandra chiuse gli occhi "È ora di chiederti un favore.

Rimandami a casa.

Dopotutto si tratta di una missione fallita."

"Ma come?"disse Zera "Hai già finito?

Puoi ancora continuare."

"No,basta così."disse il demone "Sono pienamente soddisfatto.

Non pensavo che fosse così divertente."

Dalla mano sinistra di Pazuzu si allungarono le unghie che fecero a pezzi le altre due teste.

"Ti ringrazio per lo scontro."disse Zera "MI sono divertita,Cassandra."

Zera la fece a pezzi con la spada e la fiamma del demone andò nel portale.

Il corpo evaporò all'istante.

Priscilla aveva metà del corpo di fuoco.

"Ma certo ora ricordo."disse Rose "Quella grande presenza che Chloe portava con se…

L'angelo che Chloe ci aveva menzionato.

Zera del sorriso!"

"Zera,hai detto?!"disse Dark Solargirl.

Priscilla cadde a terra in ginocchio.

"Bene..."pensò Rose "Possiamo farcela!

Dovrebbe aver perso le forze che aveva assimilato

Adesso non dovrebbe avere nemmeno le forze rispetto a prima."

Zera si voltò verso di loro.

"Eh…?"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Siete le compagne di Chloe."disse Zera "Felice di incontrarvi."

"CHE..."disse Dark Solargirl "CHE STA SUCCEDENDO?!

ADESSO POSSIAMO SISTEMARLA UNA VOLTA PER TUTTE!"

"Intanto..."disse Zera "Dare il colpo di grazia ad un nemico indebolito…

Non è mia usanza."

"NON..."disse Dark Solargirl "Non è tua usanza?!

Che cazzo stai dicendo?!"

"Parli in modo inappropriato come diceva Chloe."disse Zera "Comunque,non dire così.

Inoltre Pazuzu non è così in difficoltà come credete voi.

È in grado di recuperare le energie in base alle sue emozioni.

Adesso si è solo fermata un momento."

Le altre spalancarono gli occhi.

"A-..."disse Dark Solargirl "Allora,sarà ancora..."

"Su ,non pensateci."disse Zera "È un'occasione unica.

Avevo voglia di conoscere dal vivo le compagne di Chloe e parlarci con calma."

"Questa qui mi irrita un po',ma mi sembra forte ed è meglio non litigare!"pensò Dark Solargirl irata."

"Ehi,ragazza"disse Zera "Vieni qui anche tu!"

"Eh?"disse Buffy "Io?"

"Ho un sacco di domande che vorrei farti,però..."disse Zera "Per adesso chiederò una cosa sola…

Che relazione c'è…

Fra te,Priscilla e Islei?"

Le altre restarono stupite.

"Islei è stato mio mentore per un po'."disse Buffy "Sette mesi fa,durante la battaglia a Mosca,Islei e Priscilla mi salvarono e mi presero con loro."

"Cosa?!"disse Dark Solargirl.

"Da quel momento..."disse Buffy "Noi tre abbiamo sempre vissuto insieme.

Passò del tempo prima che mi accorgessi che quei due non erano normali esseri umani,ma Priscilla mi teneva come ipnotizzata.

Mentre imparavo le tecniche di Islei,che sembravano non avere limiti,appresi che Priscilla aveva una forza superiore alla sua.

Penso che volesse trasformarmi in qualcosa per sconfiggere Priscilla.

La tecnica che mi stava insegnando era troppo violenta e inusuale per avere altri scopi.

Però un giorno cambiò.

O meglio,l'obiettivo non era cambiato,era cambiato il significato.

All'inizio aveva intenzione di uccidere Priscilla per suo interesse…

Ma all'improvviso passò ad un allenamento diverso.

Credo fosse fatto per uccidere Priscilla,per il suo steso bene."

"Che significa?"disse Zera.

"La parte umana di Priscilla era ancora viva."disse Buffy "E malediceva il demone.

Solo quando dormiva veniva fuori la parte umana.

Pronunciava frasi deliranti chiedendo di morire.

Dopo aver terminato l'allenamento iniziai il viaggio per realizzare al volontà di Priscilla.

Islei si separò da noi e da quanto so venne distrutto.

Non sapevo cosa volesse Priscilla…

Ma adesso penso che stesse cercando Chloe.

Seguiva l'odore dell'anima di Chloe."

Pazuzu si rialzò avendo terminato la rigenerazione e vendo di nuovo le ali."

"È tornata davvero forte come prima."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"No..."disse Annie "Credo sia più forte di prima..."

"L'origine della sua forza è l'odio."disse Zera "Ah!

Dimenticavo.

Clark,Chloe e voi altre avete vinto la battaglia contro Priscilla…

Avete sconfitto la posseduta più forte di sempre.

Dovreste essere fieri di questo risultato.

Quella laggiù di Priscilla ha solo il nome…

È il demone Pazuzu,cacciato dal corpo della bambina,che tenta un'ultima lotta disperata.

È solo una specie di follia.

Lo spirito di un angelo impazzito."

Dal corpo del demone partì una grossa aura.

"Adesso..."disse Zera che si voltò verso il demone con la spada sulla spalla destra"Credo sia ora di andare.

Sif...Chloe prova molta simpatia per te.

Valkiria...Chloe prova un po' di invidia nei tuoi confronti perché mantieni sempre la tua gentilezza.

Chloe,tu dovresti misurare un po' le tue parole…

Anche se pensa questo,ti apprezza molto,anche per quello che dici.

Rose,non parli molto,ma sono molte le parole che rimangono nel cuore di Chloe.

Sente che sei quella più altruista.

Annie,ti ha sempre considerata una compagna,un'amica e una sorella più esperta.

Probabilmente lei non sarebbe sopravvissuta fin qui,senza di te.

Ti ringrazio anche io.

Anche se non sembra,interiormente Chloe è ancora una bambina.

Ogni tanto fatele una carezza sulla testa.

Anche se avrà un'aria imbronciata,dentro di sé sarà piena di gioia.

Bene.

Dopo tanto tempo...Adesso mi scateno."

Dal corpo di Zera parti una forte luce bianca e cose verso il demone.

Pazuzu spiccò un salto e Zera fracassò il terreno con la spada.

Il mostro,dall'altro,allungò le unghie della mano sinistra,ma colpì solo il terreno.

Pazuzu parò la spada dell'angelo con l'avambraccio destro.

I due esseri atterrarono e il demone parò i colpi con l'avambraccio.

La spada cominciava a fare dei piccoli tagli e alla fine Zera frantumò il braccio destro del demone.

Al posto del braccio uscirono sette braccia uguali.

"COME..."disse Sif.

"ZERA!"urlò l'essere

"Ehi..."disse Zera "Il tuo odio sta traboccando."

Zera iniziò a parare i colpi dell'essere che usò tutte le sue nuove braccia.

"ZERA!"urlò il mostro.

"Accidenti."disse Zera "Se mi detesti fino a questo punto,tutto questo odio sembra quasi amore."

L'angelo le tagliò la gamba sinistra.

La gamba che si rigenerò era collegata al corpo dai tentacoli,aveva il polpaccio corazzato e molto grande e il piede,scheletrico aveva degli unghioni che bucarono il terreno.

Aveva un altro dito appuntito sul tallone.

"Ah"pensò Zera "Si mette male"

Pazuzu spiccò un salto,provocando un buco sul terreno.

Zera spiccò un salto provocando un cratere.

"Co-..."disse Dark Solargirl "Cos'è questo combattimento?!

È completamente diverso da quello con Cassandra…

NON È MEGLIO ANDARE A DARLE UNA MAN ANCHE NOI?"

"Non farlo."disse Artemide che era arrivata con il resto dei supereroi e delle guerriere che erano state al paese "Le nostre forze non servirebbero a nulla."

"Che vuoi dire?!"disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Se non siete qui per aiutare,cosa siete venute a fare?!"

"Ovvio."disse Hator "Per imprimerci nella mente questo evento che verrà narrato nelle canzoni per l'eternità."

"Volete vedere…?"disse Dark Solargirl "Voi...avete capito in che situazione siamo adesso?"

"Ce ne rendiamo perfettamente conto."disse lei "Sento che anche l'Olimpo sta osservando."

"Lasciate che vi faccia un'altra domanda ora..."disse Artemide "Non avevo mai percepito una forza tale…

Che cos'è?"

"Quella è Zera,che è apparsa al posto di Chloe."disse Rose.

"Cosa?"disse Artemide.

Zera parò i colpi delle sette braccia le tagliò tutte e le diede un calcio scagliandola via.

Il demone strusciò sul terreno e Zera gli saltò addosso.

Pazuzu scomparve e Zera fracassò il terreno con la spada.

Il demone le apparve elle spalle e cercò di darle un pugno alla testa,ma Zera si scanso e le fece un taglio che andava dalla spalla sinistra al volto.

Pazuzu colpì il terreno con il piede sinistro fino a spaccarsi in due la gamba.

A quel punto crebbe una gamba identica all'altra.

"Forse..."disse Annie "Ogni volta che viene frantumato...si ricrea un corpo più potente?"

Priscilla spiccò un salto verso l'alto frantumando il terreno.

Le due si mossero e tale velocità che si vedevano solo le esplosioni sul terreno.

Le due atterrarono e Teresa le trafisse il petto con la spada e le altre restarono paralizzate.

Zera estrasse la spada,evitò il pugno sinistro e tagliò il braccio del demone.

"NO!"disse Annie "Ogni volta che la colpisci diventa più..."

In quel momento uscì un braccio enorme fatto di placche viola che sostituì quello vecchio e schiacciò Teresa al suolo,fracassando il terreno.

"ZERA!"urlò Rose.

Zera afferrò l'arto e con un calcio lo spezzò in due.

"La tua tecnica è irregolare."disse Zera.

Dalla ferita uscirono altre sette braccia,ma lei le fece a pezzi e tagliò una delle ali.

Dallas schiena uscirono una serie di tentacoli braccia e piedi,ma anche busti,gabbie toraciche e arti deformi."

"Io ora vado al manicomio a farmi internare."disse Chloe di Terra-3 "Colpirla non serve a niente.

Che altro si può fare?"

Dalla schiena del demone uscirono anche decine di tentacoli.

"ALLONTANIAMOCI!"disse Rose.

Le altre si ritirarono su un altura,mentre i tentacoli fracassavano il terreno in ogni direzione.

Zera le tagliò la testa in tre parti,ma un tentacoli passò in tutti quei pezzi.

"Zera..."disse Pazuzu che aveva un groviglio di arti,seni e parti di corpi che le uscivano al posto delle braccia e delle gambe.

Usò uno di questi enormi tentacoli,con sopra tutti questi arti ,per colpire Zera e fracassando il terreno.

Zera iniziò a tagliare i pezzi del corpo del mostro.

"FERMA ZERA!"urlò Annie "Quello più lo tagli e più diventa forte..."

"Zera..."pensò Rose "Non dirmi che…

Hai intenzione di…contrastare tutto l'odio di Priscilla?"

Priscilla aveva moltissimi tentacoli,molto lunghi con parti di persone che uscivano da essi e anche quelli che uscivano dalle gambe erano aumentati.

C'erano mezzi corpi di donne che uscivano da essi.

I tentacoli che uscivano dalla schiena potevano essere paragonati e rami di alberi particolarmente lunghi.

Da Zera partì una forte luce che illuminò la vallata.

"Cos'è quella forza?"disse Artemide "Sembra un oceano in tempesta...capace di inghiottire la Terra…"

Il terreno su cui si trovava Teresa si frantumo.

Il mostruoso Pazuzu era ancora davanti a lei.

Zera ora aveva un spetto diverso.

La testa era uguale.

Il collo e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti rivelando che aveva segni di lettere incisi sul corpo.

Aveva una placca di metallo che copriva il seno e la parte superiore dei fianchi

Dalla placca partiva un lungo vestito bianco che arrivava fino a terra.

All'altezza della vita c'era una cintura grigia che si collegava a due placche sui suoi fianchi.

Dalla cintura partivano due lunghi lacci.

La palla sinistra aveva una placca di metallo da cui uscivano due ali di metallo sovrapposte.

La spalla destra invece era scoperta.

A meta degli avambracci aveva una fascia grigia che partiva dalle placche sulle spalle.

Nella mano sinistra stringeva uno scudo con la parte superiore rettangolare e la parte inferiore appuntita.

Lo scudo aveva una croce scolpita su di esso e una pietra gialla.

"I vostri occhi non la vedono."disse Artemide "Quello...è l'aspetto delle dee gemelle."

Artemide vedeva Chloe con la schiena appoggiata a quella di Zera e due ali dietro di loro.

Chloe aveva gli occhi chiusi.

Zera volò contro il mostro e lo frantumò.

Dai frammenti uscirono dei tentacoli e Zera li colpì deviandoli.

I frammenti si condensarono in un bozzolo da cui usci Pazuzu alto otto metri.

"COSA…?!"disse una delle guerriere.

"Non basta avere un corpo enorme."disse Zera che trapassò con la spada il mostro spezzandolo in due,poi spaccò la metà superiore e taglio a pezzi la parte inferiore.

Altre braccia tentacolari uscirono dal bozzolo e l'angelo le fece a pezzi. "Sei forte Chloe.

Sicuramente sono successe tante cosa da quando me ne sono andata,ma anche in mezzo a tante difficoltà e alla disperazione,sei riuscita a guardare avanti."

Si formarono due mezzi corpi di Priscilla,ma lei li fece a pezzi,poi se ne formò un altro,ma lei lo distrusse.

Zera pensava "I vari incontri e gli addii…

Le compagne con cui hai deciso di vivere insieme…

Riesci a capire Chloe?

Adesso in questo istante…

La mia anima e la tua stanno combattendo insieme."

"Fatti vedere."disse Zera atterrando

Il bozzolo si frantumò e apparve Pazuzu di nuovo completo "Non puoi liberarti di me."

In quel momento dalle briciole si formarono altri quattro corpi uguali.

"Ritorna all'inferno."disse Zera "Ritorna ad essere polvere,Pazuzu.

Io sono qui per fermarti.

E ora ti saluterò come si deve.

Hai sostenuto Chloe fino qui.

Ti ringrazio di cuore."

I quattro corpi andarono verso Zera,ma lei li fece a pezzi in un secondo.

Le due restarono a guardarsi.

Pazuzu alzò la mano verso di lei tenendo le dita ad artiglio.

"Ci risiamo con quelle unghie..."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Il demone abbassò la mano.

"Senti..."disse Pazuzu "Posso chiedere una cosa?

Potevi fare questo quando ero indebolito.

Perché hai aspettato?"

"Perché non era nel mio stile agire in quel modo."disse Zera.

"Ehi..."disse Dark Solargirl "Perché sta li a parlare?!

Adesso può finirla!"

"Va bene così."disse Annie "È già finita."

"Ti avevo considerata un avversario debole."disse Pazuzu "Ti chiedo scusa.

Io me ne torno a fare il dio dei sumeri."

Pazuzu scomparve in un fumo bianco.

"Tranquillo."disse Zera "Tra vecchi compagni che si affrontano con le Claymore...non c'è rancore.

Alla fine il tuo odio è sublimato."


	3. Chapter 3

PRELUDIO 3

PROVA DI VITA

"L'anima dell'uomo torna a Dio."disse Zera sorridendo "Il corpo dell'uomo proviene dalla polvere...e ritorna alla polvere."

Il terreno si ricoprì di fiori viola.

"E così,la vita continua."disse Zera,mentre in cielo le nuvole provocate da Miata furono illuminate da luce bianca.

I petali si sollevarono in aria.

Priscilla era in piedi vicino a Clark che era in ginocchio e piangeva.

"Versa ora le tue lacrime."disse Hator "Perché Chloe non dovrà vederti piangere."

Zera era ferma in mezzo al prato.

"ASPETTA!"disse Chloe a Teresa nello spazio nero "Aspetta Teresa.

Non andare via.

Resta per sempre al mio fianco."

Zera la guardò e sorrise "Cosa ti dissi Chloe?

Io sono sempre stata dentro di te.

Ci sono stata fin'ora e continuerò ad esserci.

Per sempre.

Ma non posso tornare fisicamente da te.

Io non sono mai stata liberata dal paradiso.

Ho semplicemente posseduto il tuo corpo per aiutarti.

Ho accompagnato il suo spirito combattivo."

"Teresa..."disse Chloe.

"La forza della tua anima,le tue esperienze,le tue tecniche..."disse Zera "E i sentimenti che provi per me...sono state queste cose a liberare Priscilla.

Io sono servita solo come intervento finale.

Avevo un compito lasciato in sospeso e delle cose che volevo dirgli.

Adesso che ci sono riuscita,la possessione deve cessare.

Tu devi continuare a vivere.

Ora hai tanti compagni al tuo fianco.

Sei cambiata rispetto a com'eri in passato."

Chloe abbassò la testa "…..

Però…

Io..."

"Puoi sorridere un'ultima volta,Chloe?"disse Zera "Questa è la fine.

Voglio andarmene ricordandoti con un sorriso."

Chloe iniziò a piangere e Zera si mise in ginocchio e spalancò le braccia.

"Vieni, Chloe."disse Zera.

Chloe tornò ad essere bambina e le saltò addosso piangendo di brutto "TERESA!

SONO…

SONO COSÌ FELICE DI AVERTI POTUTO RIVEDERE."

"Si...anche io."disse Zera "Sono felice di averti visto così cresciuta."

Chloe la guardò e sorrise piangendo "Per sempre…

D'ora in avanti noi…

Staremo insieme per sempre,Zera."

"Un sorriso forzato ricoperto di lacrime."disse Zera "Eppure non ti sta male.

Un bel sorriso.

Un sorriso che si adatta a te."

Chloe si trovò in mezzo ai petali con il costume completo,senza strappi, e la spada in mano.

"Ti senti bene,Chloe?"disse Rose che si era avvicinata.

"Mi sento come..."disse Chloe "Se avessi fatto un lungo sogno…

A proposito di eventi passati.

Di tutto ciò che è accaduto fin'ora e di cose che accadranno.

Tutte queste cose insieme,in un unico sogno..."

"Chloe."disse Clark "Io…

Ecco…"

Rose le fece una carezza sulla testa,poi Chloe di Terra-2 fece lo tesso.

"Che..."disse Chloe di Terra-1imbarazzata "Che c'è,Rose?"

"Niente."disse Rose "Ben fatto Chloe.

Sei una persona speciale."

Chloe di Terra-3 fece lo stesso "Complimenti,brava,Chloe."

Annie fece lo stesso insieme a Valkiria e Chloe divenne tutta rossa.

"Che vi prende?"disse Chloe che aveva l'occhio sinistro chiuso "Cosa…

Cosa ha detto…Zera..."

Sif le fece una carezza sulla testa.

"Sif."disse Chloe "Non ti ci mettere anche tu!"

"Penso che Chloe sia molto più bambina di te."disse Valkiria a Clark "Quindi per favore stalle vicino.

Credo che poco fa abbia detto addio a qualcuno di importante per lei."

"Grazie mille,Chloe!"disse Clark "Cioè,so che non è da me ringraziare,però…

Sai,dopotutto…

Ho pensato a un sacco di cose,ma mi vengono in mente solo due parole di gratitudine.

Forse neanche so quello che sto dicendo,ma…

Questi sono i miei sentimenti più sinceri."

Chloe sorrise e tese la mano sinistra a Clark,mentre c'erano petali in tutta l'aria"Andiamo Clark.

E tutte voi.

Da qui in avanti... la vita la trascorreremo insieme.

E tu Clark,d'ora in avanti...camminerai al mio fianco."

In un bar di Roma la testa di Dark Solargirl cadde su un tavolo.

"Che ti prende?"disse Annie "Io sono ancora abbastanza sobria.

Mi sa che sei tutto fumo e niente arrosto."

"Non possiamo farti vincere."disse Chloe di Terra-2 con Vlakiria e Sif "Posso sfidarti io?"

"Molto bene."disse Annie "Sfidatemi in quante volete e magari più di una per volta."

Rose era nella torre degli Avengers e vicino a lei c'era Anastasia.

"Rose."disse Anastasia.

"Si..."disse lei "I rimanenti posseduti e risvegliati…

Provvederemo a liberarcene finché non ne sarà rimasto nemmeno uno.

Nella cappella sistina Artemide era vestita da suora e aveva Miata con se.

"Tra poco tempo andremo a riprendere la mamma."disse Artemide.

Oltre a Miata con loro c'era Priscilla che,senza farsi vedere sorrise e gli occhi le divennero simili a quelli di un serpente.

"Si."disse Miata sorridendo.

Chloe e Clark stavano camminando per una valle.

"Il colpo e stato violento,ma lei non può morire."disse Chloe.

"Di chi parli Chloe?"disse Clark,

"Dopo tutto è un angelo."disse Chloe.

"Hai dimenticato il soggetto della frase."disse Clark.

"Ora vedrai."disse Chloe "Forse accetterà di venire con noi."

Arrivarono in prossimità di una casetta.

"!"disse l'Angelus "Quest'aura,quanti ricordi.

Direi che è diventata meno irrequieta.

Chloe ,se non erro."

"Angelus,io ..."disse Chloe "Ho così tante cose… da raccontarti."

ORA INIZIATIVA VENDICATORI-3


	4. Chapter 4

INIZIATIVA VENDICATORI 3

CAPITOLO 1

RITORNO DI UNA DEA

Un mese dopo la sconfitta di Pazuzu le cose nel mondo erano tornate alla normalità.

Molta gente si era radunata sotto la grande torre di Parigi.

Era sera tarda e pioveva molto.

La versione femminile di Wolverine,proveniente da Terra-3,stava correndo verso la torre.

Indossava un lungo cappotto di pelle nera.

"SPOSTATEVI!"urlò lei.

"Si fermi."disse un uomo di colore con un completo nero.

Lei gli afferrò il braccio e lo mise a terra.

"Non capisci."disse lei.

Un altro prese una pistola,mentre proteggeva un giovane uomo "Allontanati da lui."

"Per favore,mi ascolti."disse lei che,con un calcio,gli fece saltare gli occhiali e due denti.

"No!"disse l'uomo "Sei uno di loro?"

Lei lo spostò e fu colpita alla schiena da un proiettile "Scappa!"

Lo portò fino ad una macchina blindata,mentre veniva colpita da altri proiettili.

Un ultimo colpo la centrò in piena testa.

Laura cadde a terra,ma la ferita si richiuse e lei sentì una voce nella trasmittente che aveva nell'orecchio "Laura, mi senti?"

"Si."disse lei "Tutto a posto."

Laura si tolse il cappotto e rivelò avere un costume giallo e blu uguale a quello di Wolverine.

Lei si mise la maschera e tirò fuori i due artigli,dato che non aveva quello centrale "Ora Wolverine li sistema alla grande."

In orbita c'era un satellite della Roxxon con dentro molti uomini.

"Non c'è traccia ne di alieni ne di altro."disse una donna nella sala di comando "Tutto tranquillo."

Improvvisamente la struttura tremò.

"Che cos'è stato?"disse un altro.

"Forse una meteora."disse lui.

Dai video videro che si trattava di un corpo di un essere umanoide con un'armatura medioevale verde scuro e lunghi capelli bianchi.

Altre centinaia di corpi arrivarono e sfondarono i muri della stazione.

Il satellite iniziò a precipitare nell'atmosfera terrestre,ma il martello di Thor scese più lentamente.

Il metello atterrò in un vicolo e una mano femminile lo raccolse.

Thor di Terra-3 volò verso le nuvole con il martello nella mano destra.

Il satellite si stava per schiantare sul monumento di Washington.

Il Dottor Strange,Visione,Ms Marvel e un nuovo Iron Man stavano volando verso l'oggetto,quando Thor di Terra-3 afferrò la parte posteriore e gli impedì di danneggiare l'obelisco,poi lo fece strusciare sull'acqua e riuscì a fermarlo poco prima che raggiungesse le scale del monumento.

Aprì a mani nude la parete dell'oggetto e fece uscire gli astronauti.

"Serve un medico?"disse lei.

"No,credo stiano tutti bene."disse uno di loro.

Il nuovo Iron Man aveva l'armatura gialla e rossa,ma era anche aderente al corpo e l'elmo aveva una riga in mezzo alla placca sul viso,così il casco era piegato in avanti.

Uno degli astronauti era in ginocchio e lei si chino accanto a lui "Hai la clavicola fratturata,cerca di non muoverla."

"Bel lavoro Thor."disse Iron Man.

"Grazie."disse lei spiccando il volo verso le nuvole.

"Dimmi che non le chiederai di uscire."disse Strange.

Lei si trovò nello spazio circondata da cadaveri "Quel bastardo di Malekit,forse."

Chloe si trovava nella Torre di Guardia e aveva davanti a se un ologramma rosso uguale a Tes Mercer,la sorella di Lex Luthor.

"Nessuna traccia di Pazuzu nel mondo."disse l'ologramma.

"Ne sei certa?"disse Chloe.

"Assolutamente."disse l'ologramma.

Atena era in una grande stanza con delle scalinate rosse che conducevano ad una piastra di marmo.

Intorno a lei c'erano delle colonne.

Atena era ancora in forma spirituale e infatti il suo corpo era leggermente trasparente.

"Ancora la stessa visione..."pensò Atena "È sicuramente una premonizione!

Clarissa."

Clarissa era sulla Terra su una collina che aveva tutti gli alberi bruciati.

Indossava un'armatura d'oro che la copriva dal collo in giù.

Aveva una fascia d'oro sulla fronte che aveva delle ali ai lati.

Sulla schiena aveva anche delle ali d'oro molto grandi.

In mano aveva un pugnale.

Il cielo era nuvoloso e da esso cadde una sfera di luce rossa.

"Proprio com'è stato predetto."disse Clarissa "La dea delle calamità è discesa sulla Terra."

In mano la donna aveva un pugnale d'oro.

Una volta toccato terra ci fu una luce rossa.

La dea era l'Anti-Madre che era uguale a quando aveva incontrato Annie,solo che ora aveva l'aspetto di una bambina.

Lei era a terra.

"L'Anti-Madre."pensò Clarissa che le parlò "Dea Pallas."

Lei si mise in ginocchio.

"Per ordine di Atena,sono venuta per distruggerti."disse Clarissa.

La bambina si alzò e raccolse un orsacchiotto stringendolo al petto.

"Un cavaliere di Atena."disse lei "Pegasus dorato."

Clarissa iniziò ad avvicinarsi "Limitandomi a eliminarti,potrei salvare la Terra parallela che hai attaccato e evitare la battaglia che sta per cominciare."

"Va bene."disse lei.

Clarissa si fermò e spalancò gli occhi.

"Se mi colpisci con il pugnale di Atena,cadrà su di te una maledizione che esiste sin dall'età del mito."disse lei con gli occhi lucidi che cominciarono a lacrimare.

"Non ci riesco."pensò Clarissa "Mi ricorda Miata."

Sul braccio destro di Atena apparve un bracciale che era un serpente di metallo viola,attorcigliato sull'avambraccio.

Atena,che era un fantasma,in quel momento si trovava sulle scale di un tempio in rovina e barcollò vedendo l'oggetto.

"Pallas."disse Atena "Come pensavo è tornata."

Pallas era seduta a terra e Clarissa stava per colpirla,ma non ci riuscì "Atena…

Mi dispiace.

Io…

Non posso arrecare danno a questa bambina!"

"I cavalieri di Atena sono gentili."disse il cavaliere Titano che emanava un'aura verde e aveva un'armatura verde "Senza dubbio,quell'innocenza,ha fatto si che l'unica speranza di evitare la guerra venisse sprecata."

Titano allungò la mano verso di lei e lanciò una sfera di fuoco che la colpì in pieno petto.

Clarissa cadde in ginocchio.

"Un cavaliere di nono grado."disse lui "Ti ringrazio per non aver arrecato danno alla mia padrona ora che è indebolita dalla maledizione di Atena.

Tramite il bracciale sul braccio sinistro,Pallas ruberà il potere dell'anima di Atena e tornerà adulta."

La dea asi addormentò e Titano la prese in braccio "Atena l'ha danneggiata pesantemente,ma non importa."

"Chi sei tu?"disse Clarissa.

"Io sono Titano."disse il cavaliere "Cavaliere di primo grado.

Ci vedremo sul campo di battaglia nell'aldilà."

Il dio svanì in una luce verde.

Nella dimensione dell'Olimpo un guerriero era in un tempio e guardava una statua di Atena.

Aveva l'armatura d'oro con delle corna ,grandi e ricurve in avanti.

Aveva in mantello bianco legato all'armatura.

Aveva i capelli marroni lunghi che,sulla parte posteriore della testa,erano lunghi fino alla vita e tenuti insieme da un laccio.

"Esci dall'ombra chiunque tu sia."disse lui.

"Non ci credo."disse la creatura con la testa di uccello,che osservava Chloe durante lo scontro in Russia "Il cavaliere dell'ariete mi ha percepito."

"Questo luogo non è per te."disse il cavaliere "Il servo di uno degli dei che dimorano tra le ombre non è gradito qui."

"Le mie scuse."disse lei facendogli un mezzo inchino "Io sono un servo dell'innominabile,mandato in assistenza della divina Pallas."

"Pallas?!"disse lui preoccupato "Stai dicendo che è tornata la dea Pallas?"

"Può darsi."disse lei "Io sono venuta ad ucciderti."

Lui si illuminò di energia "Ricorda,ti avevo detto che era meglio se andavi via."

Dal corpo dell'uomo partì un'esplosione gialla che costrinse l'essere a svanire.

Nella dimensione dell'Olimpo,nel tartaro c'era un tempio completamente chiuso.

Al suo interno non c'era molta luce.

Era pieno di colonne di marmo,il pavimento era scintillante,c'erano delle scale che portavano verso un trono e c'era un tappeto rosso che partiva da esso.

Sul trono c'era Pallas e accanto a le c'era Titano.

"Ogni volta che la tua forza aumenta,quella di Atena diminuisce."disse il titano "E quando tornerai in forze distruggerà Atena,anche se non potrai riavere la forza che avevi quando eri una delle divinità che sedeva tra le ombre.

I suoi protettori cercheranno di salvarla.

Ma non temere.

I tuoi soldati ti proteggeranno."

Clarissa era inginocchiata davanti al trono di Atena situato su un monte.

"Clarissa,alzati."disse la dea.

"Non ho più il diritto di stare al tuo fianco."disse lei "Sapevo che erano tuoi nemici,ma non sono riuscita a fare del male alla bambina.

Sono una fallita!"

"Si può avere pietà di una bambina,anche se tua nemica."disse Atena "Sei un vero cavaliere."

"No,sono una sciocca!"disse lei.

"No,io sono la sciocca."disse Atena mostrando il bracciale "Riuscendo a fermare la rinascita di Pallas,forse potremo evitare questa battaglia.

Era ciò che pensavo.

Ma ciò non sarebbe mai accaduto.

Fin dall'età del mito,sono considerata la dea della guerra.

Il mio fato è continuare a combattere.

Ma proprio come te ho dubbi.

Come dea,devo rispondere alla sfida di Pallas e sconfiggerla.

Ma come essere pensante,dovrei davvero combattere?

Non lo so."

Lei si alzò,si avvicinò e si mise in ginocchio davanti a Clarissa "I miei fallimenti hanno causato il tuo dolore.

Sono veramente dispiaciuta."

"Ti preoccupi sempre per gli altri e mai per te stessa."disse Clarissa.

"E tu,per proteggermi,resti sempre ferita."disse la dea.

"E continuerò a farlo."disse lei.

"Grazie."disse Atena.

Superboy e Lady Sentry di Terra-1 atterrarono dentro un anfiteatro che era nuovo di zecca.

"Sembra fatto da poco."disse Carrie.

"È fatto da poco."disse lui.

"Guarda chi c'è."disse la donna con i capelli verdi e la maschera viola che gli Avengers avevano affrontato tempo addietro.

Aveva anche due grosse placche viola sulle spalle,ricurve verso il basso.

La corazza che le copriva il petto, la pancia e la schiena era fatta di placche circolari viola scuro ed era molto aderente al corpo.

Da metà bicipiti cominciava un costume viola aderente e lucido che copriva anche tutte le mani.

All'altezza della vita aveva una fascia gialla.

Poi iniziavano i pantaloni verdi e poi gli stivali viola.

I capelli verdi erano più lunghi e sempre un po' spettinati.

Il costume sulle braccia aveva anche un bracciale di metallo viola scuro che era a forma di serpente e si attorcigliava dall'inizio del costume viola fino al dorso delle mani.

Lei atterrò sul posto.

"Questa volta,non siamo nemici."disse lei.

"Bene."disse Superboy.

"È passato molto tempo."disse la donna.

"Come mai qui?"disse lui.

"Atena ci ha chiesto di incrementare la sua sicurezza."disse lei.

Superboy restò sconvolto "Atena?!

Ma credevo fosse..."

"Per ora in questo tempio c'è solo la sua anima,ma è ormai prossima ad avere la forza di ricostruire un corpo."disse lei "Io faccio la guardia."

"Una ragazza a fare la guardia."disse Flash appena arrivato "Devono essere a corto di personale."

Lei si voltò verso di lui.

In quel momento arrivò Thor di Terra-3.

"Io sono Flash."disse Barry "L'uomo più veloce del mondo."

"L'uomo più veloce del mondo,eh?"disse lei "Atena vi vorrà parlare."

In quel momento si aprì la porta di uscita dell'anfiteatro.

Thor di Terra-3 cominciò a camminare e Flash le camminava dietro.

Anche gli altri stavano per muoversi.

"Aspetta."disse lei che lo afferrò e lo tirò a terra.

"Solo gli dei possono accedervi."disse lei.

"Se c'è una cosa che non so fare è ubbidire."disse lui che le corse contro.

Lei lo mandò in aria con una sola mano.

Carrie lo prese al volo,mentre lei rideva.

Flash le corse di nuovo contro,ma lei lo evitò spostandosi su un lato,poi evitò un calcio spostandosi ancora.

La donna rise ancora "Sei un perdente ragazzino.

Ti sei fatto lanciare un aria da una ragazza."

Thor di Terra-3 arrivò davanti al trono di Atena "Salute,Atena."

"Thor."disse lei "Sembri in piena potenza."

In quel momento apparve Chloe di Terra-1 "Atena..."

"Ciao,Chloe."disse Atena.

"Qualcosa non va?"disse Chloe "Non sembri stare molto bene."

"Dimentichi che il mio corpo è stato distrutto."disse Atena "Ma comunque sto bene.

Per ora."

"Per ora?"disse Chloe "Che vuol dire?"

"Un nuovo nemico è apparso."disse Atena "La dea che da i poteri a Annie.

L'Anti-Madre anche se io la conoscevo come Pallas."

Pallas era sul suo trono,ma aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi.

"Deve averla indebolita proprio tanto,se ancora non si sveglia."pensò Titano.

"Pallas,mi disprezza."disse Atena "Ce l'ha con me personalmente."

Il bracciale di Atena si illuminò e lei sentì un forte dolore.

"Atena!"disse Chloe.

"Usando questo,Pallas mi prende forza."disse lei "Di questo passo,si riprenderà molto presto.

Dopo aver incontrato Annie e averla salvata ho scagliato una seconda maledizione sulla dea.

Ci è voluto un po',ma appena tornata nell'universo di Annie è stata colpita in pieno.

Ora lei mirerà anche su di voi.

Chloe,vorrei che tu diffondessi l'informazione al mondo.

Devi interrompere le ricerche che facevi su Pazuzu.

Dobbiamo ritrovare i nostri legami,in preparazione all'imminente battaglia.

Sento che la forza di Artemide è in te..."

"Sono successe molte cose..."disse Chloe.

"Lo so,dai campi elisi ho visto tutto."disse Atena che sentì ancora dolore.

"Atena!"disse Chloe avvicinandosi.

"Benvenuta Chloe."disse Clarissa uscendo dall'ombra.

"Clarissa..."disse Chloe.

"Noi cavalieri veglieremo sulla sua anima."disse Clarissa "Voi dovete prepararvi allo scontro."

"Chloe,per favore."disse Atena.

"Si."disse Atena "Clarissa,sarà meglio che tu faccia il tuo lavoro proteggendo Atena!

Mi arrabbierei molto se le succedesse qualcosa."

"Non c'è bisogno che tu me lo dica."disse Clarissa "Il nostro compito è proteggere Atena."

"Tornerò presto."disse Chloe allontanandosi.

Flash ansimava.

"Ma chi sei tu?"disse lui.

"Chi sono io?"disse lei "Questa è una bella domanda.

Un tempo ero chiamata Tisifone,ma tu puoi chiamarmi Selene."

"Su andiamo via."disse Superboy.

In un lago cristallino,sperduto tra delle colline verdi ,c'era un isoletta con sopra un'enorme casa.

Dentro c'era T'Challa che guardava da una finestra.

Accanto a lui c'era il Dottor Strange.

I due uscirono e camminarono per la giungla.

"Ecco come sono cresciuto."disse lui "Combattendo nella giungla."

In quel momento atterrò Chloe con Superman.

"Buon giorno."disse Chloe.

"Salve?"disse Superman.

"Chloe?!"disse Dottors Strange "Che sorpresa."

I due furono portati dentro l'enorme palazzo e si sedettero tutti ad un lunghissimo tavolo.

"Allora che ve ne pare della palestra dove addestriamo i giovani soldati?"disse T'Challa.

"Com'è la sicurezza?"disse lei.

"La sicurezza..."disse Pantera Nera "Venire a rubare a noi è come suicidarsi.

E poi la battaglia è finita.

Non c'è traccia di nessun risvegliato."

"Si,quella battaglia è finita."disse Chloe "Ma ne è già cominciata un'altra."

Un uomo con un'armatura rossa e gialla e una lancia era sul ponte che conduceva alla città "Che delusione.

Mettono le loro mani nella scienza."

Aveva anche un elmo che copriva solo la fronte e aveva due punte che andavano verso il basso.

L'essere allungò la lancia e fece esplodere un muro.

Chloe,Superman e gli altri due arrivarono sul posto.

"Chi è quello?"disse Superman.

"Sono un cavaliere di Pallas,di secondo grado."disse lui "Sono venuto qui per uccidervi."

Il cavaliere allungò la mano in avanti e delle api di colore rosso e giallo andarono verso di loro.

Le api lanciavano raggi dai pungiglioni.

Chloe allungò la mano e con una luce polverizzò le api.

Clark lanciò diversi raggi laser e colpì gli insetti.

L'essere allungo le mani verso le persone e le fece diventare di pietra.

"Cosa succede?"disse Pantera Nera che ora indossava il costume.

"Una magia potente."disse Strange.

"Puoi fare qualcosa?"disse lui.

"Ci vorrà tempo."disse Strange.

"Clark,stai indietro."disse Chloe che spiccò il volo verso di lui.

Il cavaliere la colpì con la lancia,mandandola a terra.

Lei si rialzò e si prese un calcio sul mento che la mandò in aria.

Il cavaliere spiccò il volo e dalla lancia uscirono molti raggi viola che la colpirono in pieno.

Strange aveva messo uno scudo intorno a Pantera Nera e Superman e lanciava raggi contro le creature volanti.

"Tutto qui tizio mosca?"disse Chloe atterrando.

"IO NON SONO UN TIZIO MOSCA!"disse lui che cercò di infilzarla,ma lei parò il colpo con la spada.

Il cavaliere fece un passo indietro e poi si mise a ridere "Una bella spada.

Strano che non ne abbia mai vista una."

I due corsero l'uno contro l'altro

Alcuni mesi dopo in una cittadina c'era una grande cattedrale.

Su uno dei suo terrazzi di mattoni c'era l'Anti-Madre,con il suo solito vestito bianco.

Era ormai adulta.

Il vestito lasciava la spalla sinistra scoperta,mentre quella destra era coperta.

Sull'avambraccio sinistro aveva il bracciale,fatto da un serpente di metallo viola,attorcigliato al braccio.

Lei chiuse gli occhi e anche la mano che toccava la ringhiera del balcone.

"Come vi sentite oggi,divina Pallas?"disse una voce.

"Che ci fai qui?"disse la dea.

Dall'ombra uscì la figura femminile che aveva la testa di uccello.

Era la serva della divinità che osservava la terra durante lo scontro tra gli Avengers e i Demoni.

"La mia padrona,mi ha mandato per constatare la vostra determinazione,mia dea."disse lei "È da molto che non ti vede.

In più due dee che non si vedono fin dall'età del mito stanno per incontrarsi ancora."

L'Anti-Madre spalancò gli occhi.

"Cosa volete che succeda dopo?"disse la creatura.

"Quello che io desidero..."disse la dea.

"Anche se vi incontrerete,lei non mostrerà nessuna simpatia per voi."disse il mostro "Non accetterà nessuna alleanza.

Qual tristezza!

Non importa quanto la desiderate,Atena non accetterà mai di allearsi con te..."

Lei si voltò "Fai silenzio.

Sta per riprendere il corpo esterno e presto Atena arriverà per sconfiggermi e salvare gli umani."

"Quindi,che cosa farete?"disse la creatura.

Lei toccò il bracciale con la mano destra e restò in silenzio per un po' "La distruggerò ancora.

Se lei non potrà essere mia,allora la rispedirò nei campi elisi e poi distruggerò sia la Terra che protegge,sia l'altra."

"Mia dea..."disse la creatura "Sei un esempio per coloro che siedono tra le ombre.

Sono rimasta senza parole davanti alla vostra determinazione.

Anche l'innominabile sarà soddisfatta."

All'interno del tempio che era ne tartaro c'era Titano che guardava in alto.

"Titano."disse una voce e l'Anti-Madre uscì dall'ombra e si mise vicino al trono"Chiedo il tuo aiuto...per prendere la vita di Atena,quando riprenderà il corpo."

"Divina Pallas,questo è il vostro desiderio?"disse Titano.

"Si."disse lei "È il mio desiderio."

"Molto bene."disse lui.

Miata sbaragliò una serie di uomini in armatura verde,dentro un corridoio del tempio.

In quel momento apparve lo spirito di Atena,con il vestito bianco,l'asta e accanto a lei c'era Clarissa.

"Miata,facciamo cambio."disse Clarissa "Così ti riposi un po'."

"No..."disse la dea "Lasciami continuare,mamma."

I tre smisero di camminare.

"Ma sei stata in prima linea per tutto il tempo."disse Clarissa.

"Per favore."disse Miata.

Atena sembrava stesse per svenite.

"Atena!"disse Clarissa che cercò di tenerla,ma lo spirito attraversò il corpo e cadde a terra.

"È la prova che siamo vicini a Pallas."disse Atena "L'abbiamo quasi raggiunta."

"Ma se ci avviciniamo di più..."disse lei.

"Questo dolore non è niente..."disse Atena alzandosi "...se paragonato alla sofferenza che ha patito Annie e il suo stesso mondo."

Camminando arrivarono davanti ad una porta alta dieci metri,che emanava un'aura viola.

"Questa forza..."disse Clarissa.

"Si..."disse Atena "Pallas ci attende al di la di questa porta."

Miata illuminò la sua mano di energia e diede un pugno alla porta,facendola esplodere.

I tre entrarono.

"Pallas."disse Atena.

La dea era seduta sul trono con le gambe incrociate.

"Benvenuta."disse lei.

Miata le corse contro urlando.

"Miata,ferma!"disse Clarissa.

La piccola dea spiccò un salto "ASPETTAVO CON ASIA QUESTO MOMENTO!"

Titano apparve in aria e gli fermò il pugno con la mano "Come osi attaccare la divina Pallas.

Dea insolente.

Espia il tuo peccato!"

Il corpo di Titano si illuminò di luce verde e l'onda d'urto mandò la dea contro un muro che cedette.

"MIATA!"disse Clarissa.

"Sono contento che siate arrivate fin qui..."disse lui atterrando.

Miata tornò con un'aura intorno al corpo "NON OSARE IGNORARMI!

Sono io la tua avversaria."

"Vattene."disse lui "Non mi interessi."

"Sento una forza enorme."disse Clarissa "È più forte di noi."

"Non di me."disse Miata.

"Credo che essere la dea degli uragani ti abbia spazzato via l'intelligenza..."disse Titano "Il mio potere è direttamente connesso a quello di Pallas.

Hai idea di chi siano coloro che dimorano tra le ombre?"

"Miata vieni via."disse Clarissa.

"Clarie."disse Atena che le fece di no con la testa.

"Voi due mi date la nausea!"disse Miata.

"Come osi insultare la divina Pallas."disse il titano "Atena,questa è un delle vite che stai cercando di proteggere?

Non solo avete tenuto tra di voi una pazza del genere,ma nemmeno la tenete a bada."

"No,Miata non è pazza."disse Atena "È solo piena di rabbia."

Miata corse verso il nemico che schivò una serie di pugni e di calci.

La dea era sospesa poco sopra terra,poi anche lui si sollevò,ma lei gli afferrò il mantello nero che lo copriva sia davanti che dietro.

Titano parò un ultimo colpo "Credi di essere forte vero?

Ma la vera forza è questa!"

Il cavaliere le diede un pugno alla pancia e un raggio le trapassò la schiena.

Miata indietreggiò.

"Non ho più voglia di perdere tempo con te."disse lui che materializzò una spada con il manico nero e verde e la lama verde.

La lama iniziò ad emanare un'aura verde.

Miata materializzò la sua spada "Te la spezzo in due quella cosa."

"Questa spada non può essere distrutta."disse lui "Almeno non da te.

La magia di Gea l'ha creata e solo lei la può distruggere."

"VEDIAMO CHI HA RAGIONE!"disse Miata e dal suo corpo partirono delle scariche elettriche,poi allungò la mano verso di lui e lanciò un raggio giallo.

Titano lO colpì con la spada e fermò il colpo,poi si alzo in volo "Il tuo potere è minuscolo."

Il titano le fece un taglio sul petto.

"MIATA!"urlò Clarissa che la prese e la portò vicino ad una colonna.

"Così la tua spada non può essere spezzata?"disse Atena "Ora vedremo."

Atena emise una fortissima luce dal suo corpo e dei lampi.

Lui mise davanti la sua spada e i raggi verdi e gialli si scontrarono.

Una parte dell'energia fu deviata verso L'Anti-Madre,ma Titano la raggiunse e parò il colpo.

"Te l'ho detto,non puoi fare nulla."disse lui.

"Ora ci penso io."disse Clarissa.

"No,basta così."disse Atena.

Miata si alzò.

"Lo stesso vale per te,Miata."disse la dea.

"Non obbedisco ai tuoi ordini."disse lei.

"Si,è vero."disse Atena "Tu sei molto più gentile di quanto pensassi."

Miata spalancò gli occhi.

"Comprendi benissimo il dolore e la sofferenza che hanno subito le persone più deboli."disse Atena"Grazie a voi due sono riuscita ad arrivare fino a qui.

Vi ringrazio per avermi aperto la strada.

Ora lasciate che ci pensi io."

"M-ma..."disse Clarissa.

"Mamma."disse Miata "Forse dovresti lasciarla fare."

"Va bene."disse lei dopo poco.

"Grazie."disse Atena che si voltò verso i due "Pallas,sono venuta per incontrarti…

E porre fine a tutto!"

Dal corpo di Atena partì un'aura bianca.

"Sta indietro,Titano."disse Pallas alzandosi.

"Pallas..."disse lui.

"Questo scontro è tra lei e me."disse la dea "Non voglio che tu interferisca."

Lui si tirò indietro.

"Atena,perché?"disse Pallas "No,è inutile parlare.

Lo so benissimo.

Qualsiasi cosa succeda,non smetterai mai di proteggere gli umani."

Nella caverna dove c'era l'innominabile c'era che la creatura con la testa di uccello.

Entrambe guardavano lo specchio che le faceva assistere allo scontro.

Pallas stese il braccio sinistro a sinistra e apparve un'armatura uguale a quella di Atena,comprese le ali,ma i colori erano: nero al posto del giallo e rosso al posto del viola.

Le ali erano nere,ma le lunghissime piume di metallo erano rosse.

Il corpo di Pallas fu avvolto da un'aura viola simile ad una fiamma,mentre Atena formò un'aura azzurra.

"Facciamola finita,Atena."disse Pallas.

"Mi hai tolto le parole di bocca."disse Atena che fece un passo avanti.

Clarissa fece un passo avanti.

"Clarissa?"disse Atena.

"Aspetti."disse lei "Vado io.

Ho avuto la possibilità di eliminarla...ma l'ho lasciata andare.

Ora potrò fare ammenda al mio errore."

"No,Clarissa."disse Atena "Stai indietro.

Non c'è bisogno che ti preoccupi per quello che è successo con Pallas.

Questo peccato devo espiarlo io.

È stata la mia ingenuità a causare questo.

Era compito mio uccidere Pallas appena avesse messo piede in questo universo,quando venne da me come una bambina.

Ma non riuscì a farlo."

FLASHBACK

Atena camminava nei campi elisi e vide un raggio viola cadere tra le montagne.

"Questo cosmo è di...Pallas."disse Atena.

FINE FLASHBACK.

"Vedesti la mia esitazione e prendesti il pugnale che avevo creato."disse Atena "Ed io non fui in grado di fermarti.

Ma la mia ingenuità ha causato tante tragedie.

Questa dea si alleò con gli dei gemelli e andò sulla Terra.

È giunto il momento che compia il mio dovere."

"Va bene."disse lei.

Atena e Pallas si avvicinarono seguite dalle loro armature,poi si fermarono.

"Ho aspettato a lungo questo momento."disse Pallas "Il giorno in cui ci saremmo incontrate ancora.

Sicuramente hai dimenticato il passato,vivendo sull'Olimpo fin dalle remota età del mito.

Noi due eravamo molto legate.

Così legate che si pensava fossimo un'unica entità."

Le due svanirono dalla stanza.

"Ma dove..."disse Clarissa.

Le due erano ora nei campi elisi,sedute su un prato.

Pallas fece ad Atena una corona di fiori e Atena se la fece mettere sul capo.

"Ma dopo scoppiò un conflitto con i mortali."disse Pallas "E tu ti schierasti con quella feccia."

"Già..."disse Atena "Così mi costringesti a combatterti.

E nonostante questo stai commettendo lo stesso errore."

"No,sei tu quella che sta commettendo l'errore."disse Pallas "I mortali sono stupidi e meschini.

Le loro anime non dovrebbero essere lasciate entrare nei campi elisi.

Come fai a definirti protettrice della Terra se lasci impunite tali creature?"

"Potranno non essere perfetti,ma un giorno cresceranno..."disse Atena.

"No,gli umani non sono degni di essere amati dagli dei."disse Pallas "Ma tu continui a proteggerli.

Quegli insetti schifosi si sono aggrappati a te e poi,se le cose andavano male,ti davano pure la colpa.

E a forza di farlo,mi hai dimenticata.

Ma ora non devi più preoccupartene.

L'Olimpo ha stretto alleanza con coloro che siedono nell'ombra.

La Magna Mater ha incontrato da poco Era.

Torna da me,Atena…

Torniamo ad essere amiche,com'eravamo all'età del mito,e distruggiamo tutti coloro che ci ostacolano."

"Qualsiasi cosa io dica,tu non mi darai retta,vero?"disse Atena "Bene,è il momento che riprenda il mio corpo concreto."

Atena si illuminò e divenne concreta.

L'armatura le apparve addosso e lei riprese lo scettro atterrando.

Nella mano sinistra le apparve uno scudo dorato.

Lo stesso aveva fatto Pallas.

L'Anti-Madre aveva una spada con il manico nero e rosso.

La lama era fata da tanti rombi rossi,con una parte intermedia nera.

Il manico della spada aveva anche due grosse punte ai lati.

L'elmo di Pallas aveva che due piccole punte e due piccole corna sulla tempie.

"Andiamo a giocare..."disse la dea "Come i vecchi tempi."

"Pallas,sembra che non ci sia fine alla tua pazzia."disse Atena.

Le sue stavano per muoversi.

"Pallas..."disse Atena "Te lo dico per l'ultima volta.

Hai davvero intenzione di andare avanti?"

"Si..."disse lei "Se non vuoi stare dalla mia parte,allora puoi anche morire."

"Sfortunatamente,sono appena tornata in vita..."disse Atena "Non posso morire qui..."

Le due volarono l'una contro l'altra.

La spada di Pallas colpì l'elmo di Atena,facendolo cadere e l'asta dell'avversaria fece lo stesso.

L'Anti-Madre sorrideva come se fosse una bambina piccola.

Le due atterrarono lontano.

"Non mi aspettavo di meno dalla dea della guerra,Atena."disse Pallas "Sei abile come sempre."

"Cos'è quell'arma?"disse Atena.

"La spada del tempo."disse Pallas"E tra poco quella che ti ucciderà."

La dea alzò la spada al cielo e poi la abbassò contro Atena.

Un'onda d'urto viola le andò contro,ma lei si riparò con lo scudo.

L'avversaria cercò di trafiggerla,ma Atena si scansò e schivò parecchi colpi,poi la sua asta parò la spada.

Atena la spinse in avanti e poi fece un salto indietro.

Pallas spiccò un salto e cercò di colpirla,ma Atena si scansò con un altro salto e parò un altro colpo con lo scudo.

Le due corsero l'una contro l'altra.

Lo scettro colpì la spada e poi Atena spiccò un salto e cercò di colpirla,ma Pallas si riparò con la spada.

Le due iniziarono a spingersi,poi Atena fece un salto indietro e parò diversi colpi con lo scudo.

"Non sei tanto forte,vedo."disse Pallas e Atena fece un salto indietro.

"Quello scudo mi da fastidio."disse Pallas che le corse contro e le colpì lo scudo con la spada scagliandolo in alto.

Atena restò sorpresa,mentre lo scudo ricadde a terra.

Le due iniziarono a combattere.

La spada e l'asta si colpirono più volte,e poi restarono unite.

Pallas era leggermente sospesa da terra.

"Sei patetica,Atena."disse Pallas "E tu ti definisci la dea che protegge la Terra?"

Atena diede una spinta alla spada,ma l'altra la colpi ancora e le due armi restarono unite.

Pallas rise come una bambina "È solo colpa tua che ami questi stupidi e sudici mortali e che per di più mi hai pure dimenticata.

E per questo perderai."

"No... ti sbagli."disse Atena.

"E su cosa?"disse Pallas.

"Pallas,io ti amo."disse Atena.

Passarono alcuni momenti di silenzio "E credi che io ci caschi?

È una bugia."

"Perché mai dovrei mentire a te?"disse Atena "Non ti ho mai dimenticata,nemmeno per un istante!"

"Atena..."disse Pallas.

"Tuttavia..."disse Atena "Amo anche gli umani che tu detesti.

I mortali di quel mondo sono deboli,stupidi e fragili,proprio come dici tu.

Ma io cerco di farli cambiare."

"Non ti capisco."disse Pallas che fece un salto indietro.

"Ovvio."disse Atena "Voi,che sedete tra le ombre,pensate solo a voi."

"Non posso accettarlo!"disse Pallas che alzò la spada al cielo.

"Pallas!"disse Atena "Per favore…

Ti chiedo di dare una piccola parte del tuo affetto agli umani."

"Ma...questo è…"disse Pallas.

"Se proprio insisti a voler distruggere quella Terra,oppure questa o una delle altre,allora chiudiamo la faccenda ora!"disse Atena.

Atena e la sua arma si illuminarono di energia bianca e lei punto lo scettro verso la nemica.

L'altra si illuminò di energia rossa e le volò contro.

Lo stesso fece Atena e le due armi si colpirono.

Le due spiccarono il volo e iniziarono a colpirli,liberando forti luci con i colpi,poi le due armi restarono unite,provocando un bagliore accecante.

Le dee atterrarono.

L'Anti-Madre stava per attaccare.

"Pallas."disse Atena "Perdonami.

Finora ho tentato di evitare di farla finita solo perché ti amavo."

La punta della spada e dello scettro si scontrarono liberando una forte luce.

Le due armi restarono unite e liberarono anche dei lampi.

"Sono stata codarda e crudele"disse Atena che fece uscire un raggio dalla sua arma,mandando in aria le dea.

Le due riapparvero nel tempio e Pallas si schiantò a terra.

La dea alzò la testa e iniziò a tremare vedendo Atena.

Atena alzò lo scettro e lo puntò verso di lei,ma quando cercò di colpirla Titano mise in mezzo il manico della spada.

"Spiacente,ma ho già giurato di aiutarla."disse lui.

Titano cercò di trafiggerla,ma Atena afferrò la spada.

"Una dea senza coraggio come te,non può fermarmi."disse lui.

Titano si alzò e,alzando le braccia al cielo,creò una sfera di luce verde e la scagliò contro Atena che lanciò un raggio dall'asta e trapassò sia la sfera che la spalla sinistra del nemico.

"TITANO!"urlò Pallas "

Lui si mise seduto "Non credere che la battaglia sia finita."

"Non lo credo affatto."disse lui.

"Stai rischiando la vita per la tua padrona."disse Atena "Non puoi arrenderti così facilmente."

"Ben detto,Atena."disse lui che si alzò "Sarei fiero di morire per mano tua."

"Titan!"disse Pallas.

"State indietro,divina Pallas!"disse Titano "Atena,fatti sotto!"

Lei volò verso di lui e stava per colpirlo con lo scettro quando Pallas si mise in mezzo.

Atena si fermò "Pallas!"

Miata e Clarissa si avvicinarono "Attenta, Atena!"

"Divina Pallas,spostatevi!"disse Titano.

Lei si girò "No...non puoi continuare!

Combatterò io ora!"

"Non fatelo."disse Titano.

"Clarissa,Miata..."disse Atena "Ritiratevi."

"Sorella Atena..."disse Palla "Finiamola qui."

La dea allungò la spada verso di lei.

Atena chiuse gli occhi per un momento e li riaprì"Pallas,non ce n'è bisogno."

"Cosa?"disse lei.

"Non hai paura?"disse Atena.

"Paura di te?"disse Pallas.

"Tu hai paura di perdere la dea che ami."disse Atena."disse Atena "Tu stai lottando contro la persona che ami?

È da sciocchi farlo…

Interrompiamo questa battaglia in cui le persone che si amano si feriscono a vicenda."

"Come puoi smettere di combattere?"disse Pallas"So benissimo che mi odi!

Ho tentato di distruggere gli umani,le Terre e te…

Volevo catturare la tua attenzione anche se questo significava farmi odiare.

La guerra infuria su un'altra Terra e tu riesci a perdonarmi?"

Atena allargò le braccia e la sua armatura svanì "Non ho potuto ricambiare l'affetto che provavi per me."

Atena si avvicinò e Pallas si ritrasse "Stiamo combattendo l'una contra l'altra,ci stiamo ferendo a vicenda e stiamo cedendo al nostro istinto.

Un altro combattimento provocherà solo dolore."

Atena cominciò a lacrimare "Pallas...voglio che tu sia felice!"

La spada cadde dalla mano di Pallas "Titan,aiuta Pallas."

Pallas cadde in ginocchio mettendo le mani in avanti"Sai che questa guerra tutto tranne che finita…

E tu vuoi che io sia felice?"

Atena si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei e le porse la mano in cui aveva il bracciale "Pallas."

Le due si strinsero la mano e ci fu una forte luce che portò tutti nei campi elisi.

"Pallas,non esiste nessuno che non possa essere felice."disse Atena.

"Ma ho fatto del male a te...a molti altri e sai che non è finita."disse Pallas.

"Un giorno verrà una seconda resa dei conti."disse Atena "Ti guarirò dalla follia che si è impossessata di te.

Faremo ammenda per questo.

Ma ora potremmo ricominciare da capo.

Porterò anch'io il peso del tuo peccato."

Atena la fece alzare "Quando un giorno tutto sarà finito camminerò con te.

Ci terremo mano per mano come fanno i mortali.

Ricominceremo da zero!"

"Sono un fallimento come divinità che dimora tra le ombre."disse lei.

"No,Pallas."disse Atena "Tu mi hai insegnato molte cose.

Nel crudele Olimpo ,dove trascorsi la mia vita in battaglia,tu eri l'unica a starmi vicina."

"Atena...ora ricordo."disse Pallas "Colevo che mi rivolgessi un sorriso come questo.

Ci rivedremo nella prossima guerra santa."

"E io sarò pronta a fermarti ancora."disse Atena.

La visione svanì.

"Pallas..."disse Titano.

"Titano..."disse lei "Io..."

"La vostra protezione è il mio scopo."disse lui "Fate ciò che volete."

"Atena..."disse Clarissa.

"Clarie."disse Atena "Perdonami.

Non sono riuscita a porre fine allo scontro."

"Va tutto bene."disse Clarie "E comunque...mi piace il nome Clarie."

"Atena..."disse Pallas che si avvicinò.

"Pallas..."disse lei.

"Ti restituisco la tua vita."disse lei facendo svanire l'armatura.

Il braccio di Pallas toccò quello di Atena e poi la dea si illuminò con un'aura bianca che invase Atena."

In quel momento apparve la creatura che aveva la testa di uccello "Peccato.

Speravo che uccidessi Atena,ma vedo che lo scontro andrà per un'altra volta."

La creatura svanì.

"Ma cosa?"disse Clarissa.

"Non è un problema che ci riguarda per il momento."disse Atena.

Pallas e Titano svanirono.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITOLO 2

DARKSEID WAR

Una Terra era sospesa nel vuoto cosmico.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Un uomo celebrato come un portatore di pace e uguaglianza in una landa di nulla,ma una volta disse: "Dormirò la notte e al mattino successivo sarò rinato."

I credo che il mortale Mahatama Ganghi era uno dei pochi consapevoli della verità dietro la realtà.

Quello che diceva era molto più che una metafora per l'anima umana.

Era per l'universo.

Vedete i mondi vivere."

La Terra esplose.

VOCE NARRANTE

"I mondo muoiono."

Un altra Tera era sospesa sul vuoto.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Poi i mondi sono rifatti e vivono di nuovo..."

La Terra esplose ancora.

VOCE NARRANTE

"...e poi muoiono ancora."

Infinite Terre si formavano e si distruggevano.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Il segreto oscuro dell'esistenza.

La storia viene distrutta e ricreata.

Dalla nascita dell'uomo alla morte di Superman.

Ma questo deve finire."

Sulla terra era notte e pioveva.

Un uomo con indosso una maglietta con un fulmine lanciò una saetta dalla mano e trapassò una porta.

Un rapinatore all'interno aprì il fuoco e lo colpì al petto,lasciando la ragazza piangente a terra.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Non so perché,ma le persone in punto di morte riescono a vedermi."

"Sei un angelo?"disse l'uomo.

Davanti a lui c'era una figura seduta su un trono.

Il trono era di pietra con un cerchio di luce azzurra sullo schienale che era appuntito.

Dietro esso c'era un altro cerchio azzurro.

L'uomo su di esso aveva un costume nero che lo copriva da capo a piedi,tranne il volto.

Sul costume c'erano anche dei simboli che brillavano di energia azzurra,come anche sulla sedia e i suoi occhi.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Io sono Metron.

Uno dei nuovi dei.

Conosco il passato e il presente.

Archivio tutto ciò che vedo in questo universo e oltre.

E vedo all'orizzonte un domani oscuro.

Una guerra tra le due più potenti e maligne entità soprannaturali che io conosca.

E se non fermo questa guerra,ancora una volta la storia verrà distrutta…ma questa volta potrebbe non ricomporsi più."

"Un angelo?"disse Metron "Credimi,non lo sono."

VOCE NARRANTE

"Io sono seduto sulla sedia di Moebius da molto e come osservatore resto in silenzio.

La morte di questi esseri non significa nulla.

Ci fu solo una volta in cui interruppi il silenzio e intervenni

Quando Darkseid e l'Altopadre,suo fratello,entrarono in guerra.

Poi,anni dopo, accadde per la prima volta.

Ero impreparato…per vedere la fine.

Una misteriosa entità,chiamata l'Anti-Monitor era sorta.

Per ragioni sconosciute poteva consumare interi universi.

Per la prima volta una parte del multi-verso fu cancellata.

Ho visto gli universi cadere.

Poi ho visto i superstiti unirsi e sacrificarsi e tutto è imploso.

Ma l'universo rinacque.

Fino a che un altro cataclisma inghiottì tutto.

Ancora una volta la realtà si ricompose e di recente c'è stato un altro cataclisma.

Gli universi sono rinati,ma non si sono solidificati."

Metron apparve su Terra-3 e la sua sedia volava lasciando una scia azzurra.

Volava sopra una città completamente devastata.

Colonne di fumo si sollevavano da essa.

Il cielo di tutto il mondo era coperto da nuvole rossastre e lampi dello stesso colore.

Su un dosso c'era una torre d'oro che aveva una forma orribile ed era piena di geroglifici.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Lui lo ha capito eppure è ancora qui,su ciò che resta di una Terra parallela.

Una Terra dove c'era uno scontro tra il Sindacato del Crimine e gli Avengers,prima che loro fuggissero."

Metron raggiunse un dosso dove c'era una figura che camminava.

VOCE NARRANTE

"Lui si sta preparando per cercarli...e per attaccare al Justice League di quel mondo e consumarlo.

Si fa chiamare l'Anti-Monitor…

Ma io la conosco con un alto nome."

L'Anti-Monitor stava camminando su una strada che aveva tracciato tra le macerie e indossava la sue armatura.

"Salve,Moebius."disse Metron.

"Non chiamarmi in quel modo."disse Moebius "Non pronunciare quel nome."

"Preferisci ti chiami Anti-Monitor?"disse Metron.

"Preferisco che tu non mi chiami in nessun modo."disse la divinità che allungò la mano verso la sedia e il palmo si illuminò di energia arancione.

La sedia fu avvolta da un'esplosione e dalle fiamme tuttavia emerse dal fumo senza essere danneggiata.

"Sai benissimo che,finché sono seduto qui,la tua magia non può farmi nulla."disse Metron.

"Lo so."disse l'Anti-Monitor "Io sedevo su quel trono prima di te."

"E allora perché tenti di distruggerla ogni volta che mi vedi?"disse lui.

"Perché è quello che faccio,Metron."disse l'essere.

"La tua punizione?"disse Metron.

"Il mio corso, il mio destino,la mia vita."disse l'Anti-Monitor "Non importa come lo si chiami.

Io sono il distruttore.

Dovresti saperlo bene."

"Si,tu distruggi universi che poi rinascono."disse Metron "Lo hai fatto infinite volte,Moebius.

E persi di rifarlo,vero?

Sono qui per farti desistere.

La realtà non sopporterà un'altra crisi."

"Non distruggerò la realtà."disse l'Anti-Monitor.

"Lo stai già facendo."disse Metron "Hai devastato il pianeta del Sindacato e consumato la sua forza.

Hai creato un esercito di monitor metà tecnologici,metà magici e hai liberato il Dark Monitor.

Hai aperto una frattura nel multi-verso e hai causato una convergenza insieme a uno di coloro che siedono tra le ombre.

Ora quel dio..."

"Sta collezionando conoscenza."disse l'Anti-Monitor "Lo fai anche tu,no?"

"Ma se la realtà andrà in pezzi-"disse Metron.

"Quel dio non farà niente."disse l'Anti-Monitor "Non troverà niente.

Non conosce la verità.

Non conosce me.

La mia pena.

La mia punizione.

La mia maledizione.

Ho una maledizione che mi divora dall'interno e sono stanco.

Stanco di chi non apprezza il dono della vita che ha ricevuto."

L'Anti-Monitor iniziò a camminare.

"Io ho un patto da proporti."disse Metron "Una cosa tra te e me."

Moebius arrivo alla base della torre d'oro che era conficcata nel terreno.

"Se tu annullerai il tuo attacco alla Terra e il tuo intento di distruggerla..."disse Metron "Io cesserò le mie osservazioni.

Impiegherò tutto il mio potere per farti tornare come eri prima.

Farti tornare chi eri prima.

Ti salverò dalla tua dannazione,Moebius."

L'Anti-Monitor restò di spalle e si tolse la maschera liberando energia giallastra.

La sua voce divenne femminile "Davvero?

Tu non hai quel potere.

Ma conosco qualcuno che può aiutarmi.

Posso fuggire a questo insulso ciclo.

Non sarò solo un distruttore.

Ho trovato una via."

"Se lo farai di nuovo,se attaccherai ancora,l'ira di Darkseid si abbatterà su di te."disse Metron.

"Darkseid?"disse Moebius rimettendosi la maschera"Hh."

Una luce rossa illumino la sedia danneggiandola e facendo urlare il suo padrone

Metron cadde a terra,mentre del fumo usciva dalla sua schiena.

"IO VOGLIO UNA GUERRA CON DARKSEID."disse Moebius "La morte di Darkseid è la chiave.

Tu lo testimonierai Metron.

L'era dei nuovi dei è finita.

E l'era dell'Anti-Dio sta per cominciare."

Metron vide una donna alle sue spalle.

Lei aveva la testa nascosta da un cappuccio da cui si vedeva la luce rossa che emanava dagli occhi e i capelli neri lunghi.

Aveva un cappuccio nero,con la parte centrale rossa,collegato ad un lungo mantello nero.

Alla base del collo c'era un cerchio con dentro una pietra rossa.

L'inizio del petto era scoperto e rivelava una pelle grigia.

Il seno era coperto da un vestito blu scuro,con le estremità d'oro,alcune linee celesti e delle parti grige.

Ai lati dell'inizio delle gambe aveva delle placche di metallo.

Aveva una cintura nera con una pietra rossa.

Le braccia erano coperta dal vestito blu.

Sulla parte superiore degli avambracci aveva delle placche nere con sopra delle punte e lo stesso valeva per il dorso delle mani.

Le dita avevano delle unghie appuntite rosse.

La parte interna della gambe era scoperta e c'erano dei lacci che tenevano le placche lunghe.

Le ginocchia erano coperte d'oro e gli stivali erano di metallo nero.

"Si,Moebius."disse la donna "Morte a mio padre.

Morte a Darkseid."

Valkiria era con Sif su un pianeta dove tutta la popolazione era stata sterminata.

"Niente?"disse Sif.

"No,ma rilevo una traccia magica."disse lei "Chiunque fosse non è più in questo universo."

"Guardati intorno."disse Sif "Deve esserci qualcosa."

"Non mi pare che ci siano delle tracce."disse Valkiria.

"Non possiamo tornare da Odino senza aver trovato nulla."disse Sif.

Valkiria pensò per un po' e vide le rovine della terra aliena "Forse ho un'idea di chi ha fatto questo."

"In nome di Odino, chi è?"disse Sif.

"È qualcosa che non conosco personalmente."disse Valkiria "Diciamo che lo conosco di fama.

Da quello che so,alcuni dei lo stanno ancora cercando.

Ma parto dall'inizio."

FLASHBACK

Odino,Ra e Hator erano andati su un pianeta dove l'intera popolazione era stata sterminata.

I pochi superstiti erano morti dopo essere stati sottoposti a trappole terribili.

I tre erano davanti ad una gabbia molto lunga fatta con lava solidificata a con dentro del filo spinato fatto di energia gialla.

Dentro c'era un alieno umanoide che era morto.

"Non è accaduto di recente."disse Hator"Almeno diverse settimane fa.

Da quello che ho capito è partito dal fondo della gabbia cercando una fuga attraverso il filo spinato ad una velocità ai limiti delle sue capacità."

Poi trovarono un altro cadavere in una strada piena di numeri.

Il cadavere era carbonizzato.

"Ho scoperto un paio di cose."disse Hator "C'era qualcuno dietro quel muro che guardava attraverso quel foro.

C'era anche nell'altro caso.

Gli piace vedere le cose in prima fila."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Cominciarono a chiamarlo il distruttore."disse Valkiria

FLASHBACK

Odino era ad Asgard eD era seduto sul trono.

Davanti a lui c'erano due guardie che avevano accanto a loro la donna che era con l'Anti-Monitor.

Lei aveva il cappuccio abbassato e i suoi capelli erano lunghi sulla parte sinistra della testa,mentre erano rasati sulla parte destra.

"Grail,rispondi con calma."disse Odino "Puoi raccontarmi tutto partendo dal tuo primo ricordo?"

"Mi sono svegliata legata ad una sedia di pietra,con quella cosa sul volto."disse lei.

FLASHBACK

Lei era sulla sedia con i testa un congegno di pietra collegato con la sua bocca.

La voce dell'Anti-Monitor risuonò per la zona "Ciao Grail.

Voglio fare un gioco.

Se perdi ti succederà questo.

La trappola che indossi fa perno tra la mandibola e la mascella e quando entrerà in funzione la tua bocca esploderà,frantumandosi con il cranio.

C'è solo una pietra che manca al dispositivo.

È nello stomaco dal tuo compagno.

Come forse noterai io non dico bugie.

Quindi non perdere tempo.

Vivere o morire.

Devi scegliere."

FINE FLASHBACK.

"Cosa è successo dopo che hai trovato la pietra?"disse Odino.

FLASHBACK

Grail si tolse il congegno e urlò dalla paura.

La voce si sentì ancora "Complimenti sei ancora viva.

Molta gente è così poco riconoscente nei confronti della vita,ma tu no.

Non più,ora."

FINE FLASHBACK

"E in effetti eri la figlia di Darkseid."disse Odino "Dico bene,Grail?

Eri un'assassina spietata,una macellaia.

È per questo che ti ha presa?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Gli sei riconoscente,Grail?"disse Odino.

"Lui mi ha aiutato molto."disse Grail.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Sei sicuro che sia lui."disse Sif.

"Si."disse Valkiria.

FLASHBACK

Odino era ad Asgard e dalla sua mano uscì una luce che proiettò le immagini contenute nei ricordi di Grail e sentì la voce dell'Anti-Monitor "Ciao Grail.

Tu non mi conosci,ma io conosco te.

Voglio fare un gioco.

Se perdi ti succederà questo.

La tua bocca esploderà,frantumandosi con il cranio."

Arrivò Heimdal.

"Mio signore,devo aspettarmi un attacco?"disse Heimdal.

"Dimmi,avete controllato se ci sono tracce magiche?"disse Odino.

"Si,la traccia residua è stata conservata."disse Heimdal "L'ho qui con me."

Il dio allungo una mano e una luce arancione si avvicinò ad Odino.

"Un momento..."disse Odino quando la prese "È ancora qui.

Sulla luna di quel mondo.

Si,lo sento.

Dobbiamo andare ora."

"Noi due,mio signore?"disse Heimdal.

"Perché no?"disse Odino.

I due apparvero sulla luna e trovarono una struttura fatta di metallo e oro.

Salirono delle scale.

Odino aveva la lancia e Heimdal la spada.

Avvertirono una strana forma di energia.

"Lo senti?"disse Odino.

"Si, mio signore"disse lui.

"Ci siamo."disse Odino.

Trovarono uno dei superstiti del pianeta che era legato su una sedia e aveva delle lance sospese accanto alla testa.

I due avvertirono un rumore e si voltarono verso le scale.

"Aspetta."disse Odino "Vediamo cosa fa?"

"Come?"disse Heimdal "L'abbiamo preso."

"Ma non sappiamo com'è."disse Odino.

I due si nascosero.

L'Anti-Monitor arrivò e si avvicinò lentamente "Sei già sveglio.

La prossima volta ti darò un sedativo più pesante.

Non piangere.

Darò uno scopo alla tua vita."

I due uscirono da dietro una colonna.

"Ora basta!"disse Heimdal.

"Non muoverti."disse Odino "Io sono Odino,padre degli dei.

Non ti permetterò di continuare questa insensata carneficina."

L'Anti-Monitor fece un gesto con le mani e le lance iniziarono ad avvicinarsi "Ora dovete scegliere.

Tra venti secondi la vita di questo mortale sarà finita."

"Heimdal,blocca le lance."disse Odino "Io penso a questo mostro."

Heimdal cominciò a colpire le lance,ma senza risultati "COME SI FERMANO?"

"Sola una pietra le può bloccare."disse lui.

"Dove si trova?"disse Heimdal.

"Con le altre,li."disse Moebius.

Lui iniziò a camminare verso un lato della stanza,mentre l'altro dio cominciò a frugare tra le pietre "Qual'è di queste?"disse Heimdal.

"Digli subito quale pietra è?"disse Odino

"Il tempo sta per scadere."disse Moebius.

"Rispondi e vieni qui subito!"disse Odino.

"Cos'è più importante per te,padre degli dei?"disse lui "Catturarmi...o salvare la vita di quel mortale."

Odino si sollevò da terra lo afferrò alle spalle "Mettiti in ginocchio,maledetto."

Il dio si mise in ginocchio e Odino punto la lancia alla sua testa.

Heimdal tagliò la punta delle lance.

Moebius si voltò di scatto e poi lanciò un raggio dalla mano,mandando Odino fuori dalla costruzione.

L'Anti-Monitor corse,ma Heimdal lanciò due pugnali contro la sua schiena.

Il dio scese le scale e l'altro gli andò dietro.

Heimdal gli tirò la spada alla schiena e lo fece cadere a terra.

Odino era tornato nella struttura.

Moebius si voltò e colpi anche lui con i raggi.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Abbiamo quasi rischiato di perdere il guardiano."disse Valkiria "Odino l'aveva preso.

L'aveva messo in ginocchio.

E poi è scappato.

E scappato con la coda tra le gambe.

Un attimo…

Oltre questo è successo dell'altro.

Poco tempo fa ero nel luogo dove era arrivato il Sindacato del Crimine.

Non c'era nessuno introno a me,eppure sentivo la presenza di qualcuno.

E ora la stessa presenza la sento qui."

Sulla Terra era notte e,in una villa a due piani,un bicchiere era riempito con il vino.

"Devo ammetterlo."disse una voce maschile che stava per bere il vino "Ci sono cose per cui vale la pena di apparire sulla Terra.

Una donna con i capelli neri e il sacco della busta in mano entrò nella casa "Scusa,sono in ritardo!"

Lei andò in cucina "Due ore per prendere un ombrello e un eternità per concludere un affare.

E poi la farmacia era traboccante.

Stagione piena,mi hanno detto.

Non ricordo di aver visto così tante persone in farmacia in vita mia.

Proprio una giornataccia."

Sulla poltrona,vicino alla finestra era seduto un dio.

Indossava una corazza d'oro e blu.

L'elmo lasciava scoperto solo il viso e aveva quattro corna dirette verso l'esterno,due verso l'alto e due verso il basso.

Le spalle avevano placche d'oro come anche il petto e la pancia,mentre il resto erano placche viola,tranne gli stivali.

Aveva dei baffi e una barba corta.

"Si."disse il dio e lei si voltò "Succede quando si è in giro."

"Cosa fai in casa mia?"disse lei spaventata "Dov'è mio marito?"

"Il tuo nome è Mirina Black?"disse lui.

"Qualsiasi cosa tu sia..."disse lei "Prendi quello che vuoi e va via."

"Sei tu Mirina Black?"disse il dio.

"Per favore dov'è mio marito?"disse lei.

Lui fece apparire sul suo indice un pugnale con la punta appoggiata su quella del dito e lo scagliò verso di lei uccidendola.

In quel momento apparve un'altra dea.

Indossava una tuta aderente blu scuro che la copriva da capo a piedi.

I capelli uscivano dalla parte posteriore.

C'erano due fasce di metallo che le coprivano la fronte e il mento,mentre ce n'era una che le passava sul naso.

Sul vestito c'era anche altre strisce di metallo.

"Non è lei,Kanto."disse la dea.

"Verissimo,lo sapevo dal momento che era entrata nella casa,ma dovevamo essere sicuri."disse lui "Vuoi un bicchiere?"

"Non abbiamo tempo."disse lei.

"Non essere così formale."disse lui che allungò la mano e il coltello tornò da lui "Per Darkseid."

Sul pianeta di Darkseid c'era della cenere lavica che cadeva sopra un sigillo di metallo.

Un dio si avvicinò ad esso.

Aveva un costume che lo copriva completamente.

Il viso era giallo,ma il resto della testa rossa e priva di capelli.

Il collo era nero,il petto rosso,il mantello verde,ma con i fermagli gialli,la pancia era gialla e i fianchi neri,le spalle rosse i bicipiti neri e gli avambracci e le mani erano verdi.

Aveva una cintura rossa e gialla,i pantaloni neri,con sopra placche rosse e gialle.

"Non ho molto valore."pensò lui che inserì una chiave molto primitiva dentro il sigillo "È ciò che mi sono sentito dire tutta la vita."

Inserì la chiave e la porta si aprì"Quando ero piccolo,mio padre era in guerra con questo mondo,anche se chiamarlo pianeta non è esatto.

Ha scambiato me con il figlio di Darkseid in modo da ottenere la pace.

Sono stato portato qui e ho visto le anime dei prigionieri bruciare anche dopo che i loro corpi non c'erano più.

Quelle fiamme imprigionano l'anima."

Scese in un sotterraneo che era invaso dall'acqua e si aggrappo alle catene sul soffitto pensando "I miei primi tre anni qui sono stati solo torture e percosse."

Materializzò una sferra d'oro e la gettò dentro l'acqua friggendo i pesci carnivori e continuò a pensare "Sono riuscito a forzare la cella e l'ho fatto più volte."

Lui si tuffò in acqua "Aprivo la mia cella ogni volta.

Ho camminato per le lande infuocate di Apokolips e ritornavo dopo poche ore.

Finché un giorno non sono più tornato.

Ho radunato dei rivoluzionari.

Mi chiamo Mister Miracle."

Una volta uscito si trovò davanti un abisso di fiamme e materializzò dei dischi di luce per muoversi arrivando davanti ad una roccia rettangolare "Per fermarlo mi servirà il loro aiuto."

American Dreem,Shazam,Flash,Batman,Cyborg e Wonder Woman erano nella casa della donna uccisa.

Diana era accanto a Shannon,Flash esaminava i reperti a super velocità,Batman osservava il corpo e gli altri due parlavano tra loro.

Diana pensava "Tutti noi vogliamo proteggere questo mondo.

E tutti vogliamo la pace.

Questo è il motivo per cui lei ci siamo riuniti.

Normalmente non ci occupiamo di omicidi,ma questo è differente.

Il corpo di Victor e ricoperto di un metallo magico,proveniente da Apokolips.

Se uno degli dei viene sulla Terra lui lo sente.

In questa casa ci sono due morti.

"Grazie per essere venuta."disse Wonder Woman a Shannon.

"Qualunque cosa."disse lei "Lo sai."

"A volte sembra Steve."pensò lei "Ma non lo è."

Lanterna Verde,al piano di sopra,aveva la mano destra verso l'alto e emetteva luce verde.

Con lui c'era Power Ring "C'è un sacco di gente di sotto."

"Resta concentrata,Power Ring."disse Lanterna Verde.

"Hanno trovato il corpo del marito di sopra."pensò Diana.

"Ho trovato tracce di cenere nell'aria."disse Cyborg"Probabilmente dovuta al passaggio nella loro dimensione."

"Cyborg e Shazam sono i più giovani."pensò Diana "La giovinezza non si vede in Victor.

In Shazam si."

"Cosa c'è?"disse Cyborg.

Passarono alcuni istanti silenzio poi Shazam parlò "Non ho mai visto un corpo morto prima."

Nello spazio,in un satellite,c'erano Lionel Luthor e Chloe.

Lionel indossava l'armatura di Lex.

"Coma mai qui."disse Lionel.

"Ho avvertito un trasferimento di energia dal A.R.G.U.S. alla Lex Corp."disse Chloe "Perché?"

"La Lex Corp sta lavorando con il governo per tenere d'occhio i metà-umani."disse Lionel "Uno di questi tipo ha cercato di prendere la mia testa e non so chi sia il mandante."

"Capisco."disse Chloe "Vuole delle risposte.

Si assicuri di trovarle."

"E cos'altro dovrei fare?"disse Lionel.

"Io ho super-udito,Luthor."disse Chloe "E questa faccenda dei neutroni…

Mi sa che dietro c'è la sorella di Lex Luthor."

"Lei è affidabile,Solargirl."disse Lionel "Ascolti,può anche far uscire la luce rossa dagli occhi e intimidire qualcuno,ma un normale umano come me deve usare le parole."

"Ha rubato il potere di mio marito."disse lei "Non è più umano."

"Beh,è vero."disse lui "E si,a volte mento.

Non me ne vergogno.

Ma non voglio che qualcuno muoia.

Devo badare alla reputazione dato che mio figlio è in carcere."

Sul pianeta di Darkseid le fiamme erano alte.

"Quando tuo padre ti abbandona,non ti fidi più di nessuno."pensò Mister Miracle che aveva davanti gli ologrammi della Justice League "Per anno ho cercato qualcuno che mi aiutasse.

Per poco non sono morto per trovarlo."

Una scatola d'oro emise dei raggi gialli e lui si voltò.

Vide che c'era una cascata di lava con davanti la figura di Darkseid "Quei colori."

"Cosa?"disse lui.

"Dove hai trovato quei colori?"disse il dio oscuro.

"Se credi che mi arrenderò senza combattere..."disse Mister Miracle.

"Li hai indossati perché vengono da nuova genesi?"disse Darkseid "Il mondo che crede di incarnare pace e tolleranza?

Il mondo che ti ha lasciato qui?

È perché li ci sono i colori?"

"Ho scelto di indossarli!"disse lui che scagliò il disco contro Darkseid che non subì danni.

"Tu scegli?"disse il dio oscuro "Credi che,perché sei sopravvissuto ai miei campi,perché sei fuggito dalle celle,tu sia libero?

Non lo sei.

Non lo sei mai stato."

Dagli occhi rossi di Darkseid uscì fumo dello stesso colore e lanciò i raggi trapassando le gambe del nemico che cadde a terra "C'era un altro uomo che resistette al mio dominio tempo fa.

Quando la sua coscienza divenne mia uccise la sua famiglia."

Darkseid mise il suo enorme piede sul volto del nemico "Schiacciò i loro crani come rocce.

Tu hai molti amici...e forse una famiglia.

So che una delle mie furie è fuggita con te."

"E io so che cosa ti spaventa,Darkseid."disse Mister Miracle.

"Credi che importi?"disse il dio oscuro,mentre l'altro si tele-portò via.

FLASHBACK

Nell'antica Grecia,su un'isola,c'era la civiltà delle amazzoni.

Erano tutte guerriere femmine,create dall'argilla da parte di Zeus,

Avevano tutte l'armatura simile a quella di Wonder Woman.

La loro regina aveva i capelli marroni ed erano tutte giovani perché immortali.

Le loro costruzioni erano circondate da una vegetazione che non era usuale per la terra.

Una di loro entrò nel palazzo della regina "Mia signora,l'abbiamo trovata."

"Arrivo subito."disse lei.

La regina andò nella foresta e parlava con una guerriera bionda.

"Allora?"disse lei.

"Due cacciatrici l'hanno trovata e ci hanno avvisate."disse la guerriera "Una delle mie sottoposte ha detto che la conoscevi."

"Mi basterà vedere il viso per dirlo."disse la regina.

"Beh,è questo il problema."disse la donna.

Videro che in cadavere aveva delle rocce, che emanavano luce gialla,fuse con il volto.

La regina la osservò bene singhiozzando "Si,è lei."

"Forse è un po' presto per dirlo,ma la magia mi sembra di qualche divinità."disse la guerriera.

"Anche a me."disse la regina che allungò la mano sulla roccia.

"Trovato nulla."disse la guerriera.

"Si..."disse la regina "È poco lontano da qui.

RADUNATE TUTTE LE GUERRIERE CHE AVETE!"

La donna bionda cominciò a dare disposizione una volta che le amazzoni raggiunsero la spiaggia"Agiremo in due squadre.

State sempre allerta."

Le amazzoni raggiunsero la riva e ,volando ,trovarono una struttura di pietra e oro.

Un gruppo di quattro entrò e iniziò a salire delle scale.

La porta dietro di loro si chiuse e una lancia di luce,uscita dal muro,trafisse le gambe di una di loro.

Le altre furono colpite da un fulmine giallo uscito dalle pareti.

Le altre entrarono e trovarono l'Anti-Monitor seduto su un trono.

"Fermo!"disse il comandante con i capelli biondi "Non muoverti.

La regina delle amazzoni ha decretato la tua cattura."

"Purtroppo dovrò restare per risolvere il tuo problema,regina."disse Moebius.

"Quale problema?"disse lei.

"Lo puoi vedere sul tavolo in fondo alla stanza."disse Moebius.

La regina andò a vedere con il comandante e un altra e trovò la culla dove un tempo c'era sua figlia.

"No."disse lei tornando indietro "Che succede?

Cosa c'è di la?"

"C'è la culla di tua figlia."disse Morbius "Ti ricordi di lei,no?"

Le altre dovettero trattenerla "MALDETTO!

COSA CI FA DI LA QUELLA CULLA?!"

"Beh,credevo lo capissi da te."disse il dio "È da un po' che non le do un'occhiata,ma immagino sia accovacciata in un angolo buio di un luogo sperduto con o sguardo triste."

"DIMMI SUBITO DOV'È!"urlò lei.

"Dov'è?"disse Moebius "È il problema a risolvere prima che sia troppo tardi.

Le ho concesso circa due ora prima che la maledizione distrugga il suo tessuto connettivo e il sangue fuoriesca da tutti gli orifizi che possiede.

Oh si,ne scorrerà di sangue."

"Dimmi subito dove si trova."disse lei.

"È in un posto sicuro."disse l'Anti-Monitor.

"Cosa vuoi?"disse la regina.

"Solo un po' del tuo tempo."disse Moebius.

"Mi spiace,non ne ho."disse lei.

"Hai chiesto cosa volevo e ti ho risposto."disse l'Anti-Monitor "Ti prego di credermi,la vita di tua figlia è appesa ad un filo."

"Se ti concedo del tempo che succede?"disse lei.

"Voglio solo parlare con te,gli altri devono uscire."disse il dio.

"Non possono uscire dal tempio."disse la regina.

"Non devono uscire dal tempio,ma solo da questa stanza."disse Moebius "Quanto basta perché possa parlarti.

Se accetti la mia proposta potrai rivedere tuo figlia."

"Se non rivedrò più mia figlia,ti giuro che chiederò aiuto a Zeus."disse lei.

"Non vorrei deluderti,ma sono maledetto da tempo."disse Moebius "La minaccia di malefici non funziona su chi già li ha."

Lei si allontanò e con essa vennero anche altre due.

"Assecondalo."disse l'amazzone.

"Sciocchezze."disse l'altra "Bisogna attaccare."

"Spiacente,ma con lui non funziona."disse lei "Ho speso tutte le mie energie per capirlo.

Conosco il quadro completo."

"Non mi sembra visto che non hai capito cosa passa per la testa di quel folle."disse l'altra.

"Non ci voglio parlare."disse la regina.

La guerriera bionda si avvicinò "Mia regina,avete perso una figlia una volta, quando noi stavamo insieme,non deve succedere mai più.

Assecondalo e guadagna del tempo.

Possiamo farcela."

"Si,"disse la regina.

Le altre andarono via.

"Eccomi."disse lei.

Moebius allungò la mano e materializzò un trono davanti a lui "Siediti."

Lei lo fece.

"Voglio fare un gioco con te."disse Moebius "Le regole sono semplici:devi solo stare seduta e parlare con me.

E ascoltarmi.

Se mi presterai la necessaria attenzione rivedrai tua figlia sana e salva.

Non ci siamo presentati.

Io mi chiamo Moebius."

"Perché ti fai chiamare l'Anti-Monitor?"disse lei.

"No,sono stati gli altri a coniare questo soprannome,io non l'ho mai suggerito ne incoraggiato."disse il dio.

"Veramente interessante."disse lei "Ma gradirei che mi parlassi..."

"Io ti sto parlando."disse Moebius "Sei tu che non mi ascolti.

Non dimenticare le regole."

"Io ti sto ascoltando,ma sento ripetermi le stesse cose che diceva una tua vittima."disse lei.

"Atteggiamento originale per una sovrana."disse Moebius "Non pensare di convincermi che noi due siamo amici...rassicurandomi con una falsa complicità in modo che io mi confidi con te."

"Non seguo quelle regole quando c'è in rischio la vita di mia figlia."disse la regina.

"Le regole?"disse l'Anti-Monitor "Ma tu ora che cosa vuoi veramente da me?

Che cosa hai fatto cinque anni fa?

Hai seguito le regole quando mi hai conficcato la tua spada incantata dentro un occhio?"

"Ti ricordi proprio tutto."disse la regina.

"Una volta eri considerata una guerriera audace."disse Moebius "Ti senti più sicura ora che sei seduta su un trono?"

FINE FLASHBACK

Diana era nella casa e aveva un'aria preoccupata.

"Tutto bene?"disse American Dreem.

"Ho una strana sensazione."disse Diana.

FLASHBACK

"Sai la teoria che i tuoi filosofi hanno elaborato,quella della sopravvivenza del più forte,non è molto applicabile."disse Moebius "I mortali non hanno più l'istinto o la volontà di sopravvivere."

"MA COSA VUOI?"disse la regina con rabbia.

"È difficile restare calmi sapendo che tua figlia vaga da qualche parte."disse Moebius.

"Non posso darti quello che vuoi se non so cosa sia."disse la regina.

"Te l'ho detto quello che voglio."disse il dio.

"No,prima hai detto che volevi parlare,poi che volevi fare un gioco con me."disse lei "CONTINUI A PARLARE MA NON STAI DICENDO NIENTE!"

"Tu lo sai come si toglie una maledizione."disse Moebius.

"Cosa?"disse lei.

"Come si toglie una maledizione."disse Moebius.

"No,non lo so."disse lei "Ma so che non si uccide ne tortura per il proprio piacere."

"Le persone che prendo non le uccido."disse l'Anti-Monitor "Io non ho mai ucciso nessuno tramite le trappole.

Le scelte le hanno fatte loro."

"Mettere una spada sulla gola di qualcuno e forzarlo a sgozzarsi è omicidio."disse la regina.

"Da quando l'omicidio è un problema per voi?"disse l'Anti-Monitor "Perché sei così disperata per tua figlia?"

"Perché è mia figlia."disse lei.

"Ti ricordi l'ultima cosa che le hai detto?"disse Moebius "Mi sembra che tu ora sei pronta a tutto pur di rivederla.

Perché si trova la forza di volontà solo se c'è in gioco la vita?"

"Ho sempre amato mia figlia,non è cambiato niente."disse lei.

"No,invece."disse Moebius "Ora è cambiato molto.

La consapevolezza della morte cambia tutto.

Se tu fossi una mortale e io ti dicessi esattamente il giorno e l'ora della tua morte,la tua visione della vita cambierebbe radicalmente.

In un certo senso io lo so.

Immagina quello che si prova ad essere colpiti da una maledizione molto potente.

Immagina lo sconvolgimento.

Avverti ogni secondo che passa.

In un secondo ti si rivela un mondo nuovo.

Vedi le cose in modo diverso,senti gli odori in modo diverso.

Molti mortali si permettono il lusso di ignorare quando il tempo sta per scadere e questo impedisce loro di vivere davvero."

"E questo lo fai capire tu."disse la regina.

"Si,ma tu riesci a capirlo?"disse Moebius.

"Io?"disse lei.

"Io sono insalvabile."disse Moebius "Maledetto.

Non ci saranno mai abbastanza preghiere,in questo mondo,per la mia redenzione."

"Stai usando la tua condizione per giustificarti."disse lei.

"No...non è stato il maleficio che mi ha spinto a creare queste prove di sopravvivenza."disse il dio"È stata la decisione di distruggere il mio corpo concreto per librarmene.

Una volta ricostruito avrei potuto essere libero,ma a quanto pare non potevo farlo.

Ho letteralmente spinto la mia spada nel mio petto.

Tentativo fallito.

Il mio corpo non sarà abbastanza forte da liberarsi della maledizione,ma è sopravvissuto a un colpo terribile.

Con mio grande stupore il corpo concreto c'era ancora.

Hai capito?"

"Ora hai la possibilità di fare qualcosa di buono."disse la regina "Dimmi solo dov'è mia figlia."

"Non mi serve il tuo aiuto e mi costringi a dire che non hai capito."disse il dio "Io sarò anche il distruttore,ma chi non apprezza il dono della vita non merita di vivere."

"Mia figlia lo apprezza."disse la regina.

"E tu sei sicuro di apprezzarlo?"disse Moebius "La apprezzi davvero?"

"FINISCILA!"disse lei alzandosi e andando via.

"Non dimenticare le regole."disse Moebius.

FINE FLASHBACK

Lanterna Verde era con Power Ring e vedevano il corpo del marito della donna nel corridoio.

"Non capisco."disse lei.

"Cosa c'è?"disse Hal.

"L'anello..."disse lei "Mi dice che le cose non andranno bene."

FLASHBACK

"Cominciamo a pensare a come trovarla o sua figlia non ne esce viva."disse una di loro.

L'amazzone bionda guardò le trappole "Io suo lavoro.

Portagli le trappole.

Ne andrà sicuramente fiero.

Minaccia di distruggerle."

Lei prese alcune trappole e le fece a pezzi davanti ai suoi occhi.

"Come farai a farmi punire dai tuoi dei senza queste prove?"disse Moebius.

"Non ho bisogno di queste per farlo."disse lei continuando a fare a pezzi le trappole.

"Bene allora."disse il dio "Distruggi tutto.

Ma sappi che così non salverai tua figlia."

"Se la uccidi sei finito."disse lei "Te lo giuro."

"Fa pure."disse Moebius "Provvedi.

Perché indugiare?

Sappiamo entrambi che razza di persona sei.

Una donna che lancia frecce contro un sospetto nemico senza armi.

O che a volte nasconde le prove piuttosto che dimostrare la colpevolezza.

Una donna abbandonata da quella che amava e odiata dalla figlia."

"FA SILENZIO,MALEDETTO!"disse lei e arrivarono due oracoli.

"Ah,sono arrivati gli oracoli."disse Moebius "Giusto in tempo.

C'è una cosa di cui non ti ho parlato.

Magari te lo mostro direttamente.

Dato che sono prigioniero mi è difficile muovermi,ma tu potrai controllare nel forziere nella stanza accanto.

Forse hai dimenticato la guerra con Atlantide,ma loro sicuramente no."

Lei trovò un tridente.

"Sei tu la persona che ha fatto scoppiare le guerra."disse Moebius "Tua figlia è con persone che non ti amano molto."

Lei torno e sguainò la spada.

"Ti porto da lei,ma ci andiamo da soli."disse Moebius.

"Va bene."disse lei e i due svanirono.

Apparvero davanti ad un'altra struttura.

"Nei livelli più bassi."disse Moebius e lei corse dentro.

Arrivata all'interno si trovò davanti ad una figura.

Era una dea che aveva un elmo verde scuro che le copriva la testa gli occhi e la fronte.

Sula fronte l'elmo aveva due corna rivolte verso l'alto,prima verso l'esterno e poi ricurve verso l'interno.

In mezzo ad esse c'era una punta verticale.

Da sopra la testa partivano due lunghe corna che si piegavano verso il basso e poi andavano verso l'alto.

Alte due corna uguali,ma più lunghe partivano dalla nuca.

Sulla parte finale del cranio aveva sue corna piegate verso il basso e altre due rivolte in alto.

Aveva un vestito verde aderente che la copriva dal collo in giù.

Il colore era verde scuro,ma aveva linee verde chiaro.

Aveva un mantello verde,attaccato a due placche sulle spalle,che raggiungeva il suolo ed era molto largo.

Aveva una lunga spada in mano.

La figura stese la mano e lei cadde a terra.

Nel tempio di Moebius si aprì un forziere che rivelò,al suo interno,la figlia della regina.

La regina si trovò incatenata ad un piede,da una catena di luce.

La figura apparve fuori dalla stanza "Salve regina Ippolita.

Tu forse non ti ricordi di me.

Sei quella che è venuta nel mio aldilà per riportare nel mondo materiale tua figlia,cambiando tutto.

Poi qualcuno ha cambiato al mia vita una seconda volta.

Moebius.

Ma quel giorno il mio aspetto concreto fu salvato.

Ho trovato un padre.

Una guida.

Un maestro"

FLASHBACK

La dea era davanti a Moebius.

"Devi conoscere la morte,per poter rinascere."disse il dio.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Sai come si spezza una maledizione?"disse la dea "In un modo solo.

Assecondandola.

Facendo ciò che la maledizione è fatta per fare a te.

In questo modo la si può usare.

Lo aiuterò a portare delle anime nel mio aldilà.

E tu sei la mia prima vittima.

Fine dei giochi."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Ho interrogato assassini con il mio lazo della verità."pensò Diana "Sono pieni di ragioni per giustificarsi,ma nessuna ha senso."

"Un'altra donna chiamata Mirina Black è stata uccisa a Richmond,Virginia,trenta minuti fa."disse Cyborg "Una terza donna uccisa a Miami negli ultimi dieci minuti."

Cyborg fece uscire,dal reattore quadrato sul petto,una cartina degli Stati Uniti "Ci sono quaranta-quattro Myrina Black uccise solo negli Stati Uniti."

Lanterna Verde e Power Ring scesero le scale.

"Chiunque ha fatto una cosa simile può schermarsi dai nostri anelli."disse Hal "Non si trova nulla."

Power Ring aveva le braccia incrociate.

"Tutto bene,Jess?"disse Flash.

"Occasionalmente sento una voce nella mia testa."disse lei "Ma si sta calmando.

Ho l'impressione che aspetti qualcosa."

"O forse lo hai..."disse Flash che si mise le mani sulla gola e dalla sua bocca uscirono le dita di due mani.

"Tu sei la porta viaggiatore."disse Grail "Per me."

Dal volto di Flash uscì un raggio giallo che tranciò in due la casa e scagliò via gli altri.

Grail si materializzò dalla luce.

Indossava un mantello grigio che le copriva le spalle e il corpo,sia davanti che dietro,fino alla pancia.

Aveva un mano una specie di falce/ascia.

Sul mantello aveva il simbolo "Omega"nero rovesciato verso il basso.

Il cappuccio era abbassato.

Flash era caduto a terra e lei si avvicinò.

"Primo sangue."disse lei facendo un taglio sul petto di Flash.

Da dietro Grail uscì una luce arancione e del fumo dello stesso colore usci dalle macerie "Vi faro del male.

Molto,molto male."

Guardò Batman "Tu sei l'umano tra di loro.

Tuttavia potresti darmi parecchie noie."

Dagli occhi ,completamente rossi, della dea uscirono delle scariche elettriche dello stesso

colore "Così,ti farò del male per prima."

Lei spiccò un salto e fece una capriola,ferendo al spalla sinistra di Batman con l'ascia e arrivandogli alle spalle e lo colpì alla schiena facendogli un altro taglio.

Shazam sollevò un pezzo di muro che schiacciava Cyborg "Chi è quella?"

"Non ne ho idea,per ora."disse Cyborg.

Gettò Batman a terra e gli mise lascia sulla gola leccando il sangue su di essa "Mm.

Dormi principe delle tenebre."

Cyborg scagliò un raggio dalla mano e lei spiccò un salto evitandolo "E tu?

Avverto della magia nella corazza.

DAMMELA SUBITO!"

Mister Miracle era arrivato sulla Terra.

Fuori dalla casa dello scontro pioveva.

La casa era danneggiata,fuori c'erano delle macchine rovesciate e dei mezzi dell'esercito distrutti.

Una di queste macchine era messa sotto sopra e Grail spinse Cyborgo su di essa "Vi ho studiati tutti."

Lei strappo le placche dal petto di Cyborg provocando scariche elettriche viola "Per me sei più pericoloso di Batman."

Shazam le afferrò il collo da dietro dandole una scarica elettrica "Allontanati da lui!"

L'eroe la scaglio contro un camion che esplose.

"Vic,tutto bene?"disse Shazam ma Grail ritornò e lo trafisse alle spalle con la punta dell'ascia che gli usci dalla pancia.

Dall'eroe uscirono diverse scariche elettriche e poi cadde inginocchio.

Grail lo prese per i capelli e stava per decapitarlo "Povero piccolo.

Odio quando devo uccidere persone così giovani."

Wonder Woman la afferrò e le due si sollevarono in aria.

Diana aveva anche il lazo che emanava luce arancione nelle mani "Chi sei?

DIMMELO."

"Ti piacerebbe."disse lei.

Diana la diede un calcio e la scagliò via "Chloe,abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto."

"Stai parlando con la prescelta di Atena?"disse Grail che strusciò a terra con le gambe e il braccio destro il cui aveva l'ascia"Lei sa forse chi sono?

Lo sai tu?

Cara sorella.

Non ci sono segreti.

Io sono di sangue amazzone"

Grail lanciò dagli occhi un raggio rosso e Diana incrociò i bracciali per evitare di essere colpita,ma il metallo inizio a ricoprirsi di crepe e alla fine i due oggetti esplosero.

Diana era sospesa in aria,Grail le corse contro e spiccò un salto afferrandola e facendola cadere sul parabrezza di una macchina.

"Sei più forte senza,no?"disse Grail alzando l'ascia "Mia madre me l'ha detto.

Principessa."

Alcuni militari si avvicinavano.

"Che fallimento che siete per gli dei."disse lei mentre il fumo usciva dai suoi occhi.

Un raggio colpi gli uomini.

Grail spiccò un salto evitando i raggi degli anelli di Power Ring e Lanterna Verde.

"Chi è lei."disse Jessica.

"Non lo so."disse Hal "Non parla tanto."

Griail saltò sul cofano di una macchina ammaccandolo e Hal lanciò un raggio dall'anello.

Lei mise in avanti la mano sinistra e resistette "La tua energia è pura volontà.

Io posso prenderla e romperla."

Dalla mano di Grail uscirono delle scariche elettriche più scure che raggiunsero Lanterna Verde e lo fecero svenire.

"Lanterna?!"disse Power Ring,mentre lui cadeva verso terra,invaso dal fuoco verde.

Grail la afferrò e la fece schiantare su una macchina "Non è lui quello che mi serve."

Lei la afferrò per la mano sinistra e la sollevò "Sei tu quella che mi serve,Jessica"

"Ti uccido."disse lei.

"Io sono eterna."disse Grail "Non è molto facile uccidermi.

Il tuo anello è di un altro universo.

Il suo potere nero mi servirà.

Mi servono le tenebre."

Gli occhi di Jessica si illuminarono di luce verde e uscirono anche dei lampi.

Il suo corpo si coprì di energia verde e dalla sua mano usci una forte luce insieme a lampi e volti demoniaci.

Dal corpi di Jessica uscivano raggi di energia che colpivano la strada.

"Un'armata sorgerà."disse lei,mentre Diana era sul cofano della macchina.

Ultraman era nel penitenziario "Lui sta arrivando.

Il mostro è qui per noi!"

Batman vide che dalla sua ombra stavano uscendo delle mani.

Dal suolo uscirono diversi getti neri.

"Puoi sentirmi?"disse Grail "Ti sto aspettando."

I raggi neri si univano ad un vortice di energia verde.

"Per gli dei."disse Diana.

"Il distruttore è qui."disse Grail.

L'Anti Monitor apparve dal portale e ci resto in piedi.

Dalla parte superiore del varco uscivano raggi neri.

L'Anti Monitor aveva intorno al corpo energia arancione che usciva anche dalle mani.

FLASHBACK

Le amazzoni stavano entrando in un sotterraneo e si trovarono davanti una porta di legno.

"Che facciamo?"disse una di loro.

"Entriamo."disse l'amazzone bionda.

Le altre aprirono al porta.

Entrando trovarono una di loro che era stata aperta in due e si era trasformata in una statua.

Mettetela giù."disse una di loro con al pelle scura.

"Lo sai che non posso farlo."disse un'altra.

"Mettetela giù."disse lei afferrandola "Ti prego."

"Che ti è successo prima?"disse il comandante della squadra "Hai deciso di farti uccidere?

Mai oltrepassare una porta non sicura.

Mai."

"Pensavo fosse viva, volevo salvarla."disse lei "Hai mai pensato che saremmo finiti qui,quando abbiamo iniziato?"

"No."disse l'altra "Non ho mai visto niente di simile.

Mi chiedo perché continuare."

"È il nostro scopo."disse la ragazza "Anche gli dei si stanno interessando alla questione."

"Giusto."disse il comandante guardando il muro con una scritta "Abbi cura della tua vita."

"Cosa?"disse lei.

"La scritta alle tue spalle."disse il comandante "Invita a prenderci cura della vita."

"E come diavolo è possibile se la nostra vita è questa?"disse l'amazzone.

"L'abbiamo scelta noi."disse il comandante.

In quel momento arrivò Namor,con la moglie di Aguaman, che indossava un costume a scaglie verdi e una corona d'oro ed entrambi salutarono il comandante.

Lei aveva i capelli rossi e si chiamava Mera

"Come posso aiutarvi?"disse il comandante.

"Siamo qui per il cadavere che avete trovato."disse Mera "Ci dava informazioni."

"Aprite la porta e mi troverete."disse Namor.

"Cosa?"disse la comandante.

"È la tavoletta con il suo ultimo messaggio."disse Namor.

I tre andarono davanti al corpo.

"Il test era superato."disse Mera "Ma non è riuscita a togliere la trappola."

"No,questa volta il tutto è stato fatto per giustiziarla."disse il comandante "Tradendo le regole."

"Una trappola dell'Anti-Monitor."disse Mera.

"No."disse l'amazzone "Di Grail,la complice."

"Non può essere stata lei."disse Namor.

"Come?"disse lei.

"Da quanto ne sappiamo questa amazzone era una strega e una combattente superiore a Grail."disse Namor "Non credo che ci sia riuscita da sola."

"Moebius è…"disse l'amazzone.

"Lontano dalla Terra."disse Namor.

"Ma è un Dio."disse lei "Può aver lasciato un incantesimo all'apprendista."

"Oppure l'ha aiutata qualcuno."disse Namor.

L'amazzone con la pelle scura si trovò legata ad un trono in una stanza con accanto la regina,che aveva una catena al collo e era sospesa sopra un blocco di ghiaccio.

In un altro tempio c'era Namor con Mera e altri atlantidei.

"Che ne pensi della regina delle amazzoni?"disse Mera.

"È viva."disse Namor.

"Sei,mesi."disse lei "Non ha mai segregato qualcuno così a lungo."

"Nemmeno Grail."disse Namor "Guarda quella scritta.

Quattro mura formano una casa.

Cosa suggeriscono queste mura?"

Mera guardò le statue che erano li intorno "Le vittime."

C'è una statuetta che non c'entra."

"È Cheetah che dobbiamo cercare."disse Namor.

La dea leopardo era su un albero nella foresta.

Aveva i capelli lunghi,il corpo la donna,la pelle come il pelo di un leopardo e una coda da felino.

Le unghie delle mani erano lunghe e appuntite.

Un fulmine la colpi.

Lei cadde a terra "Zeus."

Si trovò circondata dagli atlantidi,che la portarono in una delle roccaforti delle amazzoni in catene.

Lei era seduta su un trono e davanti a lei c'erano Mera e Namor.

"Che volete da me?"disse Cheetah.

"Parlare di Moebius."disse Mera.

Passò del tempo e con la dea restò solo Namor "Allora,quattro mura formano una casa.

Vorrei delle spiegazioni."

"Su cosa?"disse la dea.

"Perché c'erano le sue statuette?"disse Namor "Quella frase le dice niente?"

FLASHBACK

Cheetah era a parlare con Moebius.

"Aver cura della vita è il concetto su cui baso le mie prove."disse Moebius.

FINE FLASHBACK

"È il suo comandamento."disse Cheetah.

"È il vostro comandamento."disse Namor "Cosa mi dice di un dio che prende un comandamento che sembra positivo e che lo trasforma in un inno alla tortura?"

"Quell'aspetto di Moebius non ha niente a che fare con me."disse Cheetah "Io sono la dea della caccia."

"Mi ascolti,sono uscito da un tempio dove sulle pareti c'era più sangue che statue."disse Namor"Alcuni dei miei sono scomparsi e la montagna dei cadaveri è sempre più alta.

Ogni dettaglio che emerge porta a ritenerla una sua complice.

E sa la parte migliore.

Che devo solo convincere gli dei dell'Olimpo.

Non sono molti."

"A volte lo aiutavo a sterminare civiltà per il gusto della caccia."disse lei.

Le amazzoni erano in stato di massima allerta.

"È tutto interessante,ma se si trovava d'accordo con lui perché lo ha lasciato?"disse Namor.

"Mi ha abbandonata lui,prima che lo facessi io."disse lei.

"Ciò può capitare."disse lui "Le divinità fanno ciò che vogliono,ma perché ha cominciato a massacrare tutto quello che vedeva."

"Io non lo so."disse Cheetath "Mi ha parlato di una maledizione."

"Oh,per favore."disse Namor seccato "La solita storia della maledizione.

Mi scusi,ma non la bevo."

"Uccidimi."disse la regina sospesa sul blocco di ghiaccio a sua volta sospeso nel nulla "Non voglio più giocare."

I due erano per i corridoi di una delle strutture.

"Il covo."disse Namor "Dov'è il covo?"

"Non lo so."disse Mera.

"Io credo che lui voglia che lo scopriamo."disse Namor.

"C'era una seconda traccia di magia."disse lei.

"Quale posto."disse Namor.

"Qui."disse lei.

I due cominciarono ad esplorare la struttura ed entrarono in una stanza con delle candele.

La voce di Mobius si sentì nella stanza "Salve regina di Atlantide e benvenuta nel mondo che ha studiato tanto a lungo.

Namor presto toglierà la vita ad un innocente.

Segua il mio consiglio.

La sua prossima mossa sarà cruciale.

Esca fuori."

"Cosa?"disse lei,ma una sfera le si materializzò davanti e ci fu un'esplosione.

Namor tornò da Cheetath furioso "Sto per andare nella dimensione dell'Olimpo e farò il suo nome.

Se vuole che nomini un altro cominci a parlare.

Perché le trappole,perché i pianeti sterminati?

PARLI!

Allora cosa sta succedendo?

Si è rimessa in contatto con lui?"

"Ci ho provato."disse lei "Ma era ancora peggio."

FINE FLASHBACK

Chloe era nel satellite e stava per dirigersi sulla Terra quando un portale si aprì e risucchio si lei che Lionel all'interno.

Darkseid era nel suo palazzo e guardava il pianeta.

"Lei è qui,mio maestro."disse una figura umanoide con un cappuccio e un abito viola lungo "Mio dio.

Vicino a questa figura ce n'era un altra e indossava un'armatura nera e rossa.

Il capo era coperto da un elmo nero che aveva le estremità rosse e due corna ricurve verso il basso rosse.

Aveva baffi neri e una lunga barba.

La corazza aveva delle placche nere e rosse,in più aveva un gonnellino.

"La donna con il potere degli dei è qui."disse la figura.

"Andrò io."disse l'altro "La ucciderò con le mie mani.

Per Darkseid."

"Credi che sia questo ciò che voglio,Steppenwolf?"disse Darkseid con il fumo rosso che gli usciva dagli occhi.

"La mia spada ha tagliato la pelle di dei vecchi e nuovi."disse lui.

"Solargirl non è una dea."disse Darkseid "E la distruzione delle sue spoglie mortali non mi giova a nulla.

Io voglio la sua anima.

Voglio che i prigionieri siano liberati dai campi con l'ordine di catturarla."

"Non potranno farlo."disse Steppenwolf.

"Ma tenteranno e moriranno."disse l'altro "Lei crede che ci sia speranza ovunque,ma vedrà che qui non ce n'è.

C'è solo Darkseid."

Apparve una sfera di energia gialla e si udì la voce di Moebius "Verro per te."

La sfera svanì.

"L'Anti-Dio è già sulla Terra."disse Darkseid "Prepara le armate.

Raduna le furie.

Mantis

Kalibak."

"Kalibak è incontrollabile e la guerra contro l'Anti-Monitor complica..."disse quello con il cappuccio.

"Non escluderete il mio primogenito."disse il dio.

"Certamente,mio signore."disse la figura incappucciata "Myrina soffrirà per quello che ha fatto a tua figlia."

"Dimmi,mio signore..."disse Steppenwolf "Questa guerra è per ritrovare tua figlia?

Per distruggere l'Anti-Dio?

Per avere vendetta contro la Terra?

Per cosa combattiamo?"

"Per lui."disse l'altro "Per Darkseid."

"Ho combattuto dei in passato."pensò Wonder Woman "Sono stata nell'ade e nei campi elisi.

Ma questo non è come gli altri."

L'Anti-Monitor aveva intorno al corpo un'aura di fuoco arancione e sopra di lui c'era un cerchio di uomini fatti d'ombra che volavano.

Oltre a questo c'era un secondo cerchio di ombre.

A terra c'era un cerchio di questi esseri ombra pronto per il suo arrivo.

Shazam era seduto contro una staccionata con Cyborg vicino.

Batman era accanto a Falsh che era svenuto.

Power Ringe e Lanterna Verde erano a Terra.

American Dreem e Wonder Woman erano in piedi.

Grail era su una macchina in ginocchio.

"Mi aspettavo che dicesse qualcosa,ma non lo fece."pensò Diana "Semplicemente era fermo su di noi."

"Benvenuto su questa terra ,distruttore."disse Grail mentre anche le ombre si piegavano "Siamo qui per servirti."

"Io sono Diana."pensò Wonder Woman "Figlia delle amazzoni.

Come Wonder Woman proteggo l'umanità da dei e mostri che vorrebbero distruggerla.

Se c'è un modo evito la guerra."

Diana sfoderò la spada e prese lo scudo pensando "Ma questa è già cominciata."

"Ho sentito che hai sfoderato la spada."disse Grail "Oh,Diana,cattiva bambina."

Grail si alzò e gli uomini ombra si mobilitarono "Divertiamoci."

"Hai uno strano modo di divertirti."disse Wonder Woman.

"Ci sono molti modi di farlo."disse Grail.

"Si vede subito che è più forte e veloce di me."pensò lei che attaccò.

L'Anti-Monitor atterrò tra le due e colpì il suolo con un raggio,provocando un'esplosione e un cratere.

Lei fu scagliata a terra pensando "Poi un dio tocca il suolo."

Moebius la fissò.

"Cosa sei?"disse Diana mettendosi accucciata su un ginocchio.

"Io sono ..."disse il dio allungando la mano ,piena di energia arancione,verso di lei "...disperata."

In quel momento ci fu una luce azzurra fortissima che provocò uno spostamento d'aria,scagliando via le ombre.

Metron era apparso con la sua sedia.

"Metron!"disse Grail "Che delizia."

"Ti stavo osservando."disse lui.

"Perché?"disse lei "Mi trovi attraente?"

"Ti trovo pericolosa."disse lui che scomparve in una luce azzurra portando gli altri con se.

"Metron crede di poter nascondere la League da me,ma li troverò."disse lei "Avrò i miei trofei."

"Prima porta tuo padre da me."disse Moebius.

"Oh,Darkseid sta arrivando."disse lei "Avrai il tuo conflitto Moebius.

Mia madre me l'ha promesso.

E lei mantiene sempre la parola.

Ma la League è mia."

"Certo."disse Moebius "Credono tutti di avere il controllo della situazione,ma nessuno si salva senza superare delle prove."

FLASHBACK

La regina delle amazzoni era ad un tavolo e parlava con la dea leopardo.

"Perché sono qui?"disse lei.

"L'Anti-Monitor ha lasciato qualcosa per te."disse dandole una tavoletta.

CONTENUTO DELLA TAVOLETTA

"Ciao Cheetah.

Se stai leggendo questo messaggio,io ho già lasciato questo mondo.

Non starò qui a cercare di spiegarti le mie ultime imprese.

Oggi ti lascio un forziere.

Il suo contenuto è di grande importanza.

Anche se io e te non sempre vediamo le cose allo stesso modo,credo in te e sono convinto che farai quello che devi."

Le amazzoni portarono il forziere e lei lo prese,andandosene "Grazie."

FINE FLASHBACK

Metron e gli altri erano in un posto con delle colonne di pietra.

"Dove siamo?"disse Cyborg.

"È la mia caverna."disse Shazam.

"Vi ho portati alla roccia dell'eternità perché non può essere percepita."disse Metron.

"Chi sei tu?"disse Diana.

"Si chiama Metron."disse Hal "È uno dei nuovi dei che ha trovato una sedia magica.

Ti dirà che è dalla nostra parte,ma non credergli."

"Prendi le tue distanze,Lanterna Verde."disse Metron "Io sono qui per osservare.

Ho osservato voi salvare la Terra molte volte.

Ma questa volta non potete salvarla.

Andate dai vostri cari e lasciate questo mondo se volete vivere."

"Ci conosci,Metron."disse Diana "Non lo faremo mai."

"Se restate qui morirete tutti."disse lui.

"Dicci cos'è quel mostro."disse Diana.

"La storia dell'Anti-Monitorn è perduta."disse lui.

Lei gli legò il lazo intorno al corpo.

"Cosa fai?"disse lui.

"Voglio sapere chi è l'Anti-Monitor?"disse lei.

"Non credo che lo sappia."disse Hal.

"Come faccio ad avere una risposta?"disse lei e la frusta magica fece effetto.

"Toglietemi la sedia."disse lui.

"Capisco."disse lei che diede una strattonata e lo tolse dalla sedia e da essa partirono delle scariche elettriche.

"FERMA!"disse lui "La sedia di Moebius non deve restare incustodita."

Batman ci si sedette sopra e il suo corpo fu invaso da energia azzurra.

Il suo pipistrello divenne di luce e raggi azzurri gli uscirono dagli occhi.

Poi ci fu una forte luce bianca e lui urlò, invaso da un fuoco azzurro, e iniziò a vedere tutte le risposte.

Quando aprì gli occhi aveva solo luce azzurra e bianca all'interno "Io posso vedere…

La risposta.

Le risposte a tutto.

Sono reali.

Questo è reale?

Chi ha ucciso i miei genitori?"

Una luce si illuminò di più nei suoi occhi e poi svanì "Si,Joe Chill.

Qual'era il vero nome di Joker?"

Ci fu un'altra luce "NO.

Non è possibile."

"Batman,tutto okay?"disse Diana.

"Ma certo,Diana."disse lui"Sono un dio ora."

Grail e l'Anti-Dio erano in strada sotto la pioggia.

FLASHBACK

Darkseid camminava per una città su un pianeta che era distrutto.

Improvvisamente fu colpito da un raggio arancione e finì dentro un palazzo.

"Non mi aspettavo di incontrare un dio."disse Moebius.

Il dio oscuro si rialzò e fumo rosso uscì dai suoi occhi.

"Lo sai perché ho reagito in quel modo,no?"disse Moebius "Dicono che l'imitazione sia la più sincera forma di stima.

Ma a me risulta sgradevole ottenere meriti per un'impresa che non ho compiuto.

Soprattutto se di livello scadente.

Responsabile dell'omicidio del pendolo.

Anche io so cosa vuol dire andare in guerra contro il proprio fratello.

E quando si è sconfitti si ha un senso di impotenza."

Darkseid chiuse il pugno.

"Fossi in te non lo farei."disse Moebius illuminandosi di energia "La mia magia è sensibile."

L'Anti-Monitor materializzò uno specchio davanti a Darkseid "Che cosa vedi?

Aver acquisito i poteri di tutti gli dei che c'erano sul tuo mondo ed essere passato da semidio a dio assoluto ti cambia.

E la guerra fratricida è anche peggio.

Ma a differenza di te,quando catturo i mortali,io non li uccido.

Do a tutti una possibilità."

"Quella la chiami una possibilità?"disse Darkseid.

"Lo vedrai."disse l'anti-dio "Io nostro gioco è appena iniziato."

"Il nostro gioco?"disse lui "Non mi conosci nemmeno."

"Oh..."disse Moebius "Ti tengo d'occhio da quando hai imprigionato le anime degli dei del tuo mondo in te.

So chi sei.

So cosa è successo al tuo mondo,o meglio come lo hai distrutto.

Volevi far soffrire tuo fratello.

E poi,simulando la mia tecnica in malo modo,hai scoperto come fare.

Hai preso alcuni dei suoi mortali e li hai fatti a pezzi.

E comunque,la pietra lavica del tuo pendolo era di mediocre fattura.

Se vuoi un taglio decente devi usare la magia allo stato puro.

Ottieni la miglior resa sul lungo periodo.

Tu reggi sul lungo periodo Uxxas?"

"Ho regnato per centinaia di migliaia di anni."disse Darkseid "È sufficiente per te?

E poi quegli animali non meritavano una possibilità."

"QUANDO SI DA UNA PROVA TUTTI MERITANO UNA POSSIBILITÀ!"urlò l'Anti-Monitor.

"IO SONO IN GUERRA CON MIO FRATELLO!"disse Darkseid "UNA GUERRA SAI COS'È?"

"ALLORA AVRESTI DOVUTO UCCIDERLI SUL CAMPO DI BATTAGLIA!"disse Moebius"Come faccio io."

L'Anti-Dio indicò lo specchio "Che cosa vedi?

GUARDATI!

Che cosa vedi?"

"Dimmi cosa vuoi."disse il dio oscuro.

"Capire se hai la stoffa che serve per sopravvivere."disse Moebius allungano la mano verso si lui.

Le mani di Darkseid si illuminarono di energia rossa.

Moebius abbassò la mano.

"Che tu sia maledetto."disse Darkseid.

"Vedi,quello di cui parlo è un metodo diverso."disse Moebius "Se il soggetto sopravvive al mio metodo,viene riabilitato all'istante.

Sono il dio che avete chiamato Monitor.

Per te potrei essere un problema.

Speravi che tuo fratello dichiarasse guerra a me dimenticando te,ma io so chi sei e quello che hai fatto."

"Si chiama ricatto."disse Darkseid.

"No,si chiama riscatto."disse l'Anti-Monitor "Ti chiedo di fare una scelta.

Tutto qui.

Puoi metterti contro di me,ma il tuo trucco con tuo fratello finirà come sappiamo.

Oppure sperimentare un metodo nuovo."

"Oppure ucciderti ora."disse lui.

"Così andresti in guerra su due fronti."disse Moebius "Non te lo consiglio.

Sei a un bivio.

Fa la tua scelta."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Smidollato."disse Moebius.

"Come?"disse Grail.

"Niente."disse lui.

FLASHBACK

Darkseid portò la piccola Wonder Woman nel forziere.

"Hai previsto che il gioco possa sfuggirti di mano?"disse Darkseid.

"Io non prevedo niente."disse Moebius "Anticipo le possibilità.

E lascio che il gioco faccia il suo corso."

"Che ruolo ha Hela?"disse Darkside.

"Il più importante."disse lui.

"Lasci aperte molte possibilità?"disse Darkseid.

Moebius fece alcuni passi "Se sei bravo ad anticipare il comportamento altrui...non resterà alcuna possibilità.

Ci siamo."

Moebius chiuse il forziere.

FINE FLASHBACK

Un cane mostruoso,sul pianeta di Darkseid, stava ringhiando quando fu ucciso da un'ascia.

L'assassino era un essere alto cinque metri,con muscolatura imponente.

Aveva lunghi capelli neri e orecchie a punta.

Aveva una placca di metallo che ricopriva la fronte e i lati del viso,fino alla mandibola.

Gli occhi emanavano luce gialla ed erano senza pupilla.

Aveva una maglietta gialla sui lati,rossa la centro e con un segno giallo sul petto,che copriva il petto e la pancia,mentre le braccia erano scoperte.

Aveva una fascia che andava dalla spalla sinistra al fianco destro.

Era nera e con simboli chiari.

C'erano delle fasce sui bicipiti e dei bracciali che coprivano parte degli avambracci.

Aveva in gonnellino marrone e degli stivali dello stesso colore.

Dalla bocca uscivano due canini rivolti in alto.

Leccò il sangue sull'ascia.

"Kalibak?"disse Steppenwolf.

"Lasciami."disse Kalibak "Sono occupato."

"Tuo padre,richiede la tua presenza."disse lui "Stiamo andando sulla Terra."

"Terra?"disse Kalibak "Padre mi chiama alle armi?"

"Si,per Darkseid."disse lui.

"Bah."disse l'antro "Per Kalibak."

FLASHBACK

"Che è successo con Hela?"disse Darkseid"Non mi avevi detto che si può offrire l'illuminazione,solo tramite il distacco emotivo."

"Ma tu hai qualcosa che lei non ha."disse Moebius "L'anonimato.

Nessuno sa della tua collaborazione con me.

È la più grande protezione.

Organizzerò un gioco.

All'inizio non risulterà tutto chiaro,ma ti assicuro che c'è un quadro più ampio e alla fine tutti i pezzi combaceranno."

"Hela ti deluderà."disse lui "Vedremo."

FINE FLASHBACK

"L'obbiettivo era uccidere tutti."disse Darkseid "L'obiettivo era liberarti della maledizione."

Batman era seduto sul trono da cui usciva fumo.

"Abbiamo sentito che Darkseid sta tornando sulla Terra."pensò Diana "Ma c'è un altro mostro qui.

Io sono Diana.

Figlia delle amazzoni."

"Chi è l'Anti-Monitor?"disse Batman "Lo chiedo ancora…

Chi è l'Anti-Monitor?

È l'unica cosa che la mia sedia di Moebius non sa."

"La tua sedia di Moebius?"disse Lanterna Verde.

"È venuta da me ora Jordan."disse Bruce "È mia."

"È meglio se scendi da li,prima che ti faccia un danno permanente."disse Jordan e dal suo anello uscì il simbolo che aveva sul petto.

"Alzarmi,lanterna?"disse lui "Queste informazioni sul soprannaturale non si trovano da nessuna altra parte."

"Quella cosa ti sta entrando nel cervello,Batman."disse Hal.

Sul pianeta di Darkseid Lione e Chloe stavano scendendo per una collina e arrivarono ad una serie di edifici con una strada in mezzo.

"Non capisco,ma la mia vista a raggi X non funziona."disse Chloe.

"La mia armatura non percepisce nessun inquinamento,malgrado le fiamme."disse Lionel "Hai sentito?"

"Si."disse lei e una massa di prigionieri umanoidi corsero contro di loro.

Chloe colpì il suolo con il piede e provocò una voragine.

Thor,Hyperion e Chloe di Terra-3 volarono verso la zona in cui si trovava l'Anti-Monitor.

Hulk stava per atterrargli addosso,ma Moebius gli sferrò un pugno che lo mando a centinaia di metri di distanza,facendogli trapassare diversi grattacieli.

"Uccidi la bestia per me."disse Moebius e Grail sorrise.

Hulk stava tornando indietro tramite i salti giganteschi e cercò di schiacciarla,ma colpì il suolo,fracassandolo.

Grail lo colpì alla schiena con i raggi laser degli occhi,mentre le ombre cominciarono a passargli attraverso.

Hulk cadde in ginocchio.

"Ti taglierò la testa e la terrò per ricordo."disse lei che fu colpita alla nuca dallo scudo di American Dreem.

Gli altri arrivarono.

Grail schivò Hyperion,parò con l'ascia il martello di Thor,dandogli un calcio al ventre e colpì lo scudo di Shannon,poi colpi Hulk al petto,facendo uscire dalla ferita una luce viola.

Hulk tornò umano "Come ci sei riuscita?"

"Oh,posso fare di peggio."disse lanciandolo dentro la finestra di una casa.

American Dreem parò di nuovo il colpo con lo scudo.

Moebius si riparò dai raggi usciti dagli occhi di Chloe di Terra-3,lanciò un raggio dalla mano e colpì Thor che aveva il martello pieno di fulmini.

Il dio trapassò il tetto di una casa.

Grail puntò l'ascia verso terra e colpi il terreno,fracassandolo e facendo uscire onde di energia da esso.

Chloe di Terra-3,a terra, aveva metà del braccio sinistro senza il costume,uno strappo sul fianco sinistro,uno sulla gamba destra e uno sul ginocchio sinistro.

American Dreem era in ginocchio e aveva un grosso strappo sulla schiena e Hiperion si appoggiava su una macchina e aveva degli strappi sul costume e sul mantello.

Grail lanciò un raggio dall'ascia che si divise in tre.

Due furono parati dallo scudo di Americand Dreem,ma il terzo le trapassò il fianco.

Un fulmine colpì l'Anti-Monitor e poi Thor gli atterrò addosso colpendolo alla testa.

Moebius gli afferrò il martello e gli diede un pugno che,fracassò il terreno e facendogli saltare l'elmo.

Poi allungò tutte e due le mani in avanti e,producendo una luce arancione,fracassò il terreno ,spianò un'intera zona e fece volare in aria tutti.

In quel momento Dark Solargirl tornò all'attacco e Moebius fece uscire una luce dalla sua mano che la bloccò dentro l'ambra.

Grail tracciò nel terreno un simbolo.

Era un cerchio grande diversi metri,con al centro il simbolo omega, e sulla circonferenza cinque piccoli cerchi,due sopra il simbolo,tre sotto.

A metà del cerchio,da entrambe le parti, c'erano delle linee che conducevano alla circonferenza.

"Sto chiamando le tenebre."disse Grail "Il male in tutti i cuori."disse alzando le mani al cielo.

Moebius aveva l'energia che usciva dalle sue mani,un cerchio di ombre che lo veneravano e tre cerchi di ombre che giravano in cielo sopra di lui.

"Dal sangue dei vecchi dei."disse Grail facendosi un taglio sulla mano "A quello dei nuovi."

Il sangue toccò il terreno e lei si mise in ginocchio.

Il simbolo si illuminò di luce rossastra.

"Vieni da me padre."disse lei.

"Il suo nome è Grail."disse Batman "È la figlia delle tenebre."

"Così la figlia di Darkseid è la donna che mi ha usato per arrivare qui."disse Flash che aveva diversi strappi sul costume e uno sulla parte superiore della maschera,tanto che si vedevano i capelli "Ho sentito la sua voce nella mia testa prima che succedesse.

Stava ridendo."

"Ha usato il mio anello per aprire un portale."disse Power Ring.

"Grail ha detto di essere amazzone."disse Diana.

"Sua madre lo era."disse Batman "Si chiama Myrina Black."

"Non l'ho mai sentita."disse lei.

"Lei è l'assassina delle amazzoni,ma lasciò l'isola il giorno della tua nascita,lo stesso giorno in cui è nata Grail.

Qualcuno sta arrivando."

Da una luce arancione apparve Mister Miracle "Scusate il brusco arrivo.

Mi chiamo..."

"Scot Free."disse Batman "Ma preferisce chiamarsi Mister Miracle.

È uno dei nuovi dei.

È nato su nuova genesi,cresciuto da Darkseid e ribelle al padre adottivo."

"Cosa ci fa Batman sulla sedia di Moebius?"disse lui.

"Mi hanno privato di essa."disse Metron.

"Perché sei qui?"disse lui.

"Per avvertirli."disse Metron "Darkseid non può morire e l'Anti-Monitor è peggio."

"Non ci credo che vuoi aiutare."disse Scot.

"Io non posso venire con voi."disse Batman "Come tutti gli dei,Moebius è un'incarnazione di un elemento naturale,perciò devo studiarlo.

Non abbiamo idea di come fermarlo.

Più sappiamo su di lui meglio è.

La sedia mi dice di cercare risposte nel multi-verso."

"Verrò con te."disse Lanterna Verde.

"Posso farlo da solo."disse Batman.

"Andrai nello spazio,vero?"disse lui "È la mia giurisdizione."

"Posso venire con te?"disse Power Ring

"Resta con Flash,Power Ring."disse lui "Quell'anello è connesso con tutto questo.

Cerca di scoprire come."

"Mi sta parlando di nuovo."disse Jessica "Dice che moriremo tutti."

"Non aver paura."disse lui.

Mistrer Miracle materializzò delle catene di energia rossa e bloccò Metron ad una colonna.

La sedia si tele-portò via e lo stesso fecero gli altri.

"Presto."disse Metron "Presto sarò libero."

FLASHBACK

Cheetah era nella foresta, in una grotta che aveva delle torce ai lati.

La dea aprì il forziere e trovò diverse tavolette."

FINE FLASHBACK

Cheetah camminava per il pianeta di Darkseid e parlava con il dio oscuro.

"Non pensavo di vederti così presto."disse lei.

"Cambio programma."disse lui "Vado sulla Terra questa notte."

"Perché?"disse la dea.

"C'è qualcuno di scomodo sul quel pianeta."disse lui.

"Chi?"disse Cheetah.

"Questo non ti riguarda."disse Darkseid "Invece devi sapere che distruggerò ciò che Moebius ha lasciato."

"Non credo che gradirà."disse lei.

"Moebius morirà per mia mano e farò in modo che la sua anima non torni su questo piano."disse Darkseid "La sua follia è quasi conclusa."

Darkseid se ne andò via.

FLASHBACK

Cheetah era nella foresta.

"La caccia soddisfa solo parzialmente."disse Moebius "Ho un metodo migliore."

Queste amazzoni continueranno a farti del male.

Non nutrono alcun rispetto.

Solo quando vedi la morte in faccia,apprezzi la vita."

Grail arrivò "Salve, dea."

"Grail!"disse lei sorpresa.

"Una volta hai detto che lei era un'anima persa."disse Moebius "Invece ora è un fedele soldato."

FINE FLASHBACK

La dea era sul pianeta di fuoco "Va bene,Moebius."

La dea apparve nello spazio e camminava su un asteroide piatto.

Improvvisamente si fermò e timidamente poggiò a terra una tavoletta con sopra delle iscrizioni.

FLASHBACK

Darkseid aveva preso Namor e lo poggiò a terra svenuto.

In quel momento arrivarono Moebius e Hela.

Davanti a loro c'era una croce di luce rossa.

"Va pazzo per quella trappola."disse Hela.

"La prossima volta,fallo quando sono presente."disse Moebius.

"Quante altre prossime volte ci saranno?"disse lui.

"Tutte quelle che saranno necessarie."disse Moebius "Mi hai chiesto quando avrei portato a fine il mio piano.

Quando avrò finito.

E poi il tuo modo di trattare i prigionieri non mi piace.

Ti piace comportarti in modo brutale,Uxxas?"

"Devi essere onesto."disse Darkseid "Questo posto è fatto per soffrire."

Hela si avvicinò "Quando affronterai gli dei,Darkseid?"

"Non ce n'è bisogno."disse lui.

"Sul serio?"disse Hela.

"Si,perché io non mi sono fatto nemico tutto un panteon."disse lui.

"Hai un numero di pianeti morti alle spalle che è quasi infinito."disse Hela "Credi che gli dei di quei pianeti ti ringrazino?

Hai molti più nemici di quanti ne ho io."

Hela rise "Devi abituarti a me,perché io non me ne andrò mai."

"Ne sei sicura?"disse lui.

"C'è poco tempo."disse Moebius e Hela si avvicinò "È ora di prendere il resto delle vittime."

"Con piacere."disse Hela "Ti riaccompagno."

Mentre camminavano per i corridoi videro che c'era Cheetah.

"Vai,fa presto."disse Moebius e lei sparì in un bagliore verde.

"Perché sei venuta?"disse Moebius.

"Questa cosa non può continuare."disse Cheetah "Gli dei non lo permetteranno più.

Devi fermarti."

"Te l'ho già promesso."disse Moebius "Quando tutto sarà finito...troverò una via d'uscita per te.

Ma sappi che ho qualcosa per te.

Riceverai un forziere."

"Cosa dentro?"disse lei.

"Quando arriverà il momento saprai."disse lui.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Sono stanco di aspettare."disse Moebius.

"Non preoccuparti."disse Grail "Questo è un rituale delle amazzoni che imprigiona la malvagità nei cuori delle persone.

Darkseid arriverà."

In quel momento apparve Apocalisse.

"Questa Terra è mia."disse lui "Non appartiene a te."

I due corsero l'uno contro l'altro e si afferrarono,frantumando il terreno.

Apocalisse sferrò un pugno,scagliando il mostro lontano e poi gli saltò addosso.

I due lasciarono una scia sul terreno.

Moebius lanciò i raggi dalle mani e colpi l'avversario mandandolo a terra,poi sollevò entrambe le braccia e lo colpi,facendo sobbalzare il terreno.

Cominciò a prenderlo a pugni e la terra iniziò a tremare.

Si aprì una grossa crepa nel terreno.

In quel momento apparve la Justice League.

"Sei tornata e hai portato amici."disse Grail.

"Andate via ora e vi lasceremo fuggire."disse Diana.

"Oh,sorella-"disse lei "È tardi per la diplomazia."

In quel momento apparve Darkseid con Kalibak,Steppenwolf e un esercito di paradamoni.

"Salute padre."disse Grail.

"Cosa facciamo?"disse Power Ring "Chi combattiamo?"

C'erano due mostri marini a guardia dello stretto di Messina."pensò Diana "Carridi ,nel profondo del mare,era una bocca che formava un gorgo che risucchiava ogni forma di vita e ogni speranza.

Proprio come Darkseid.

Dall'altro lato c'era Scilla.

Un mostro con sei teste che uccideva qualunque cosa vedeva.

Oddisseo dovette passare tra i due mostri."

"Allora..."disse Grail "Cosa aspettate?"

"Ma loro erano abbastanza furbi da evitarne una."pensò Diana "Così fecero una scelta.

Quale mostro scelse Oddisseo?"

I parademoni si scontrarono con le ombre,mentre quelli a terra erano guidati da Grail.

Darkseid e l'Anti-Monitor camminarono l'uno verso l'altro.

La Justice League si diresse verso i due.

I due dei si colpirono contemporaneamente.

Batman pensava a Joker.

"C'era un solo dio che mia madre odiava."pensò Diana "Si chiamava Gelos.

Il dio delle risate.

Quando capitava qualcosa di brutto,mia madre lo sentiva ridere."

Bruce e Hal erano nello spazio.

"Allora chi vincerà i prossimi campionari?"disse Hal.

"La sedia di Moebius non può vedere il futuro."disse Bruce "Conosce tutto ciò che c'è nel passato e nel presente."

"Tutto tranne cosa sia l'Anti-Monitor."disse Hal.

"Si."disse Batman "Ma ora andremo in un altro universo perciò tieniti alla sedia."

Arrivarono su Terra-3 e videro una città completamente devastata con colonne di fumo che si sollevavano verso il cielo.

"Oh,Dio."disse Hal "Siamo tornati a casa?"

"No,siamo sulla Terra del Sindacato del Crimine,un mondo parallelo al nostro.

Su questo mondo l'Anti-Monitor ha ucciso cinque miliardi trecento ventisette persone.

E ha assorbito le energie residue per prepararsi alla guerra con Darkseid.

Ma non so perché vuole questa guerra."

"Non credo sia rilevante."disse Hal "Se ha fatto questo non dovremmo tornare sulla nostra Terra e aiutare gli altri a cacciarlo il prima possibile?"

"No"disse Batman "Capire questo mistero può essere la chiave per vincere."

"Sei sicuro di essere lucido?"disse Hal.

"Sono più lucido adesso che in tutta la mia vita."disse Bruce "E questo riguarda anche te.

Non sei tu l'eroe.

L'anello è l'eroe."

"Magari hai ragione."disse Lanterna Verde "Ma ora abbiamo altri problemi."

"Dobbiamo viaggiare su un mondo su cui sei stato molte volte."disse Batman "Il mondo dove hai bandito Sinestro.

Qward,il luogo di nascita dell'Anti-Monitor."

L'onda d'uro causata dal pugno dei due dei fu immensa.

"Probabilmente nemmeno sanno di essere qui,Diana."disse Cyborg "O semplicemente non non gli importa."

"FRATELLO!"disse Grail tagliando in due un parademone.

"Sorella."disse Kalibak che le corse in contro,mentre lei spiccava un salto.

Lui la afferrò con la sua enorme mano.

"Moriresti per nostro padre?"disse Grail "Davvero lo faresti?"

Lui la gettò a terra "Ringrazia che lui ti vuole viva,Grail!

O ti avrei già cavato gli occhi."

Lei spiccò un salto e gli arrivò al viso "Ottima idea."

Grail lanciò i suoi raggi negli occhi del mostro.

Darkseid si voltò e Moebius lanciò un raggio dalle sue mani,facendolo finire dentro un palazzo.

"La tua esistenza terminerà affinché la mia possa ricominciare."disse Moebius.

Su un grattacielo c'era un amazzone con un elmo e un grifone vicino.

Lei aveva il simbolo "Omega"sullo zigomo sinistro "Guarda amico mio.

Guarda Diana."

Wonder Woman saltò addosso a Grail.

In quel momento,sospesa nei c'eri c'era Annie.

Alcuni parademoni le andarono contro,ma lei ,volando, li tagliò in due.

La spada di Wonder Woman colpi l'ascia di Grail.

"Dovresti essere dalla mia parte,Diana."disse Grail "Voglio distruggere Darkseid."

Gail fece uscire dagli occhi i raggi laser ferendo la guancia destra di Diana.

Mister Miracle lanciò un raggio dalla mano e colpì una delle ombre,mentre Shazam sollevò ,con le mani, due parademoni dandogli delle scosse.

Annie afferro Steppenwolf e gli diede un pugno,mandandolo dentro un edificio,poi lo superò e lo colpì ancora.

Flash colpì diverse ombre "Sei sicura,Jessica?"

"Si."disse lei.

"Non puoi."disse l'anello "Morirai."

"Sta zitto."disse Power Ring.

Darkseid prese la testa dell'Anti-Monitor e stava per colpirlo con un pugno.

Power Ring puntò l'anello verso di loro e da un raggio,materializzò un groviglio verde di tentacoli e volti mostruosi che separò Darkseid dall'Anti-Monitor.

"Morirai."disse l'anello.

"E allora morirò."disse lei.

"Farà male."disse l'Anello.

Darkseid alzò il pugno destro verso l'alto e ci fu un lampo "BASTA."

"Si,mio vecchio amore."disse Miryna Black "Chiamalo."

"Mia madre aveva ragione."disse Grail "Darksei è disperato.

Lo sta chiamando.

L'Arciere Nero."

Darkseid indicò in groviglio di tentacoli e uno spirito nero gli andò contro frantumandolo.

"Lo sento."disse Kalibak "La morte è qui!"

Falsh soccorse Power Ring "Jessica?!"

"L'avevo avvertita!"disse l'anello.

Il fantasma nero colpì il fianco destro dell'Anti-Monitor aprendo l'armatura e facendo uscire energia arancione da essa.

Batman e Hal erano su un pianeta per metà distrutto che emanava luce verde dal nucleo.

"C'è una stanza nascosta."disse Batman.

Una scala apparve dal suolo.

"L'Anti-Monitor era qui."disse Batman "Qui ha creato questa sedia.

La sedia di Moebius.

Il suo nome era Moebius.

Venne qui per vedere una cosa proibita.

Ed è stato maledetto per questo."

"Cos'era proibito?"disse lui "Cos'ha visto?"

L'Anti-Monitor era a terra e lanciava dalla mano sinistra dei raggi nel tentativo di colpire lo spirito nero.

"Non avresti dovuto ascoltare mia figlia, Moebius."disse Darkdei che lo prese a pugni "Ti ha mentito."

Moebius cadde a terra e Darkseid,illuminando gli avambracci di luce rossa,sollevò le braccia e colpì il nemico.

Ci fu una grossa esplosione che scagliò via tutti.

Darkseid spiccò il volo e atterrò poco distante.

Moebius uscì dal cratere fumante "Tutto qui?"

Darkseid gli corse contro e gli afferrò l'elmo strappandolo via.

Grail rimase sorpresa.

Il viso dell'Anti-Monitor era quello di una donna con la pelle rossa e gli occhi arancioni e senza pupilla.

Si intravedevano lunghi capelli neri infilati nell'armatura e due ciocche di capelli rossi come la pelle.

"Una dea..."disse Darkseid allibito "MI SONO FATTO DARE ORDINI DA UNA DEA?!"

Il dio oscuro usò i raggi degli occhi per colpire il petto dell'anti-dio,perforando la corazza e facendo uscire luce arancione.

Moebius cadde a terra su delle macerie.

Darkseid lo indicò con il dito "La tua maledetta esistenza è finita."

Lo spirito nero gli colpi la spalla destra facendo saltare la corazza e Moebius cadde a terra completamente.

"La sedia mi fa vedere l'inizio dell'universo."disse Batman "Il signore ha proiettato un pensiero di vita e c'è stata un'esplosione.

La luce bianca da cui tutto venne.

Ma nell'universo di anti-materia c'era un altro tipo di pensiero e la sua essenza era qui."

Davanti a loro c'era un buco senza fondo con i bordi carnosi.

"Era qui sotto?"disse Hal.

"Si."disse Batman "Moebius ha liberato quel pensiero.

Lo ha cambiato in ciò che è ora.

La divinità e diventata il rivestimento vivente di ciò che c'era qui.

Darkseid non lo sa."

Moebius allungò la mano verso Flash emettendo scariche elettriche gialle e costringendolo a correre verso lo spirito nero "Alla morte serve un ospite."

I due si scontrarono e ci fu un'esplosione elettrica.

Il costume di Flash divenne una corazza nera con delle linee rosse su di esso.

Il simbolo era diventato nero su uno sfondo giallo.

In mano aveva una falce rossa.

Il volto era coperto da una maschera a forma di scheletro e dal suo corpo uscivano delle scariche elettriche.

Flash si sollevò a mezz'aria e emanava scariche elettriche gialle.

"La senti la voce?"disse Moebius.

"Cos'è questa cosa che avverto?"disse Flash "Non smette di urlare!"

"FLASH!"urlò Diana.

"Tu sai,Jordan,che l'anello è basato sulla libertà."disse Batman "Ma in questo posto.

C'era l'esatto opposto."

Moebius si alzò e allungò le mani,piene di energia arancione,verso Darkseid "Sono stato cambiato in questo essere perché ho preso ciò che volevi tu."

Flash corse sull'aria e trafisse Darkseid alla pancia,che lanciò i raggi dagli occhi,verso l'alto.

"L'EQUAZIONE DELL'ANTI-VITA È NEL MIO SPIRITO!"urlò Moebius e lanciò i raggi dalle mani.

Il terreno si frantumò illuminandosi di energia che uscì dalla bocca e degli occhi di Darkseid,frantumò la pietra sul petto e trapassò la spalla.

Shazam urlò e da lui uscirono scariche elettriche "GLI DEI SONO SPAVENTATI!"

Annie diede un colpo al viso di Grail e la gettò a terra.

Il buco sulla pancia di Darkseid fece uscire una forte luce.

"Un dio è morto."disse Shazam.

"PADRE?!"disse Kalibak.

"Il mondo trema e i palazzi cadono."pensò Diana "L'energia esplosa da lui,simile a sangue,si dirige in cielo.

Cade a terra in silenzio."

Darkseid era a terra,tra le macerie,con il buco fumante sulla pancia da cui usciva sangue lavico,che sgorgava anche dal naso e dagli occhi.

"Poi sento piangere."pensò lei.

Su una parete nera c'era un simbolo "Omega" fatto con il sangue.

"Qui è successo qualcosa di veramente grave."disse Diana.

"Darkseid"disse Batman.

"È"disse Annie.

"Morto."pensò Diana,mentre la parte destra del volto del dio oscuro di era frantumata e da essa sgorgava energia rossa."

"Un dio può morire?"pensò Diana "L'Anti-Monitor e Grail sono svaniti nel nulla…

E poi è calato il silenzio e il rumore della pioggia.

Nuovi dei sono nati."

"L'ho fatto davvero?"disse Flash sospeso a mezz'aria "Ho ucciso Darkseid?"

"Non sei stato tu."disse Mister Miracle.

"L'ho sentito morire."disse Flash.

"Il fantasma dentro di te l'ha fatto."disse lui "L'arma più grande di Darkseid.

Ha catturato una parte della morte quando ha creato Apokolips.

Ma al fantasma serviva un corpo.

L'Anti-Monitor lo sapeva così ne ha preso il controllo.

Mi dispiace."

"Perché sei dispiaciuto?"disse Flash.

"Perché una volta che avviene la fusione, non c'è possibilità di ritorno."disse Mister Miracle.

"Non voglio scappare alla morte."disse Flash materializzando una piccola falce "Voglio controllarla."

"Nuovi dei sono nati."pensò Diana "Flash,dio della morte."

"Darkseid è morto."disse Batman "La guerra è finita.

È ora di andare a casa."

"È l'Anti-Monitor?"disse Hal.

"Ha toccato l'equazione dell'anti-vita,Jordan."disse Batman "Così è diventato quell'essere.

Ora quella creatura se n'è andata.

È come se non fosse mai esistita."

"Sembri impazzito,Flash."disse Jessica "Lo spettro è nella tua testa."

"Non fraintendere ,Powe Ring."disse lui "Se la morte non esistesse non daremmo valore alla vita.

Non lo vedi?

La morte non è la fine,ne è male.

La morte li porta in altri luoghi."

Flash andò via.

Shazam fu invaso da scariche elettriche e Annie da un vortice nero.

Prima che gli altri potessero vedere cosa erano diventati,volarono via.

"Nuovi dei sono nati."pensò Diana "Shazam,dio degli dei.

Solargirl,dea della forza."

"Ho sentito una voce provenire da lui."disse Cyborg "Voi avete..."

"Si,ho sentito."disse Diana.

"La morte di Darkseid."disse American Dreem "Credevo fosse una cosa positiva.

Che significa veramente.

Che sta succedendo a tutti?"

"Non mi preoccuperei per loro."disse Kalibak con Steppenwolf e i due che avevano assassinato la donna nella sua casa "Avete altri problemi.

Padre è morto.

Come tutti voi."

Al centro della città,c'era Grail con la madre e il grifone.

"Dov'è l'Anti-Monitor?"disse Miryna Black.

"È nelle tenebre."disse Grail "Sta cambiando."

Davanti a loro c'era un bozzolo di energia arancione con volti demoniaci neri.

"Sta tornando la dea Moebius."disse Grail "Si rivelerà a noi e poi i prenderò ciò che voglio.

Ho promesso una cosa a Selene,ma prima la userò per i miei scopi."

"Gli dei non nascono sempre."pensò Diana "A volte sono creati.

Atena uscì dalla testa di Zeus,già adulta e con indosso l'armatura.

A volte sono mortali toccati dal divino.

Una volta Zeus trasformò uno dei suoi figli nel dio del mare."

Kalibak colpì ,con entrambe le mani,lo scudo di Diana "Dov'è lei,amazzone?!

DOV'È L'ANTI-MONITOR?!"

Un'altra del gruppo guardò Power Ring "Sembri una lanterna verde.

Ne ho distrutte molte."

"Io non sono una lanterna verde."disse l'anello,mentre lei schivò diversi nastri che trapassarono il terreno "E tu sei patetica, Jessica.

Utilizzi l'anello come una bambina.

Posso usarlo meglio."

"Smettila."disse lei.

"No."disse l'anello "Se non faccio nulla ci farai ammazzare!"

Power Ring lanciò un raggio verde dall'anello travolgendo la nemica.

Steppenwolf prese Misteri Miracle alla gamba e lo gettò a terra,fracassando il terreno.

In quel momento apparve una dea,chiamata Big Barda,che si materializzò da un lampo di luce.

Lei indossava un elmo che le lasciava scoperto il viso.

L'elmo aveva la parte sopra la fronte d'oro e ai lati c'erano due punte che puntavano verso l'alto ed erano orientate verso l'interno.

I lati dell'elmo erano tutti d'oro e terminavano a punta verso il basso,mentre il resto dell'elmo era nero e a cupola.

Aveva lunghi capelli neri lisci che uscivano da esso.

Il collo era scoperto,poi iniziava il costume aderentissimo.

Il petto e il seno erano coperti da un costume giallo oro con righe nere,le spalle erano blu,come il resto delle braccia,tuttavia a metà bicipite aveva una riga nera,un'altra a metà avambraccio e i polsi erano neri,

Indossava guanti neri che lasciavano scoperte solo metà dita.

La pancia e le gambe erano nere,con qualche linea nera e gialla.

Gli stivali erano gialli.

Aveva un lungo mantello rosso e una mazza d'argento in mano

"Big Barda,finalmente."disse Steppenwolf.

X-23 era in piedi e sfoderò gli artigli delle mani.

Lei spiccò il volo,la afferro e le due trapassarono un autobus e andarono contro un muro.

Poi afferrò Thor di Terra-3 per il mantello e lo tirò verso di lei.

"Ritirata."disse Big Barda e tutti svanirono in un lampo di luce.

Le ombre si avventavano su Grail e sua madre che le fecero a pezzi con le loro armi.

"Che stanno facendo queste ombre,Grail?"disse Miryna decapitandone uno.

Grail lanciò un raggio dalla mano "Le ombre stanno cercando di proteggere l'Anti-Monitor da noi."

"Che sta facendo?"disse la madre.

Moebius era al centro del vortice di energia arancione.

Era una donna con la pelle rossa che indossava un gonnellino blu e un reggiseno dello stesso colore.

"Pazienta madre."disse Grail "Non è ancora finita."

"Utraman,Superwoman,Owlman."pensò Diana "Si facevano chiamare Sindacato del Crimine.

Vengono da un mondo parallelo che è stato distrutto dall'Anti-Monitor.

Cercarono di prendere il nostro,ma non ci riuscirono.

Hanno combattuto quell'essere.

Lo conoscono meglio di noi.

Potrebbero sapere perché è qui.

O come fermarlo.

Potremmo ottenere risposte da loro."

"Batman e Lanterna Verde sono andati a cercare delle risposte."disse Power Ring.

"Batman non risponde alle mie chiamate,Jessica."disse Cyborg "Owlman è scomparso da quando il Sindacato è sparito,ma Ultraman e Superwoman sono ancora a Belle Rive."

"Le cose sono un po' più complicate."disse American Dreem "Sono classificati come detenuti di livello zero.

Nessuno può vederli inclusi noi.

Se vuoi parlare con loro dovrai andare a Belle Rive con la forza."

"Per me va bene."disse Thor di Terra-3.

"Anche per me."disse Mister Miracle.

"Fatevi dire il più che potete."disse Diana "Troverò il resto della League e riorganizzerò gli Avengers.

Dobbiamo preparare un piani e localizzare l'Anti-Monitor.

Power Ring,Thor di Terra-3 e Mister Miracle svanirono in un portale di luce.

"Diana?"disse American Dreem "Da quando ti conosco non ti ho mai vista tanto preoccupata."

"Infatti sono molto spaventata."disse lei "Un'amazzone ha iniziato tutto questo.

Un'amazzone che non ho mai nemmeno sentito nominare.

Una che dice di essere la figlia di Darkseid e che ha scatenato questa guerra.

Gli Avengers sono stati attaccati pesantemente e la League è frantumata.

Trasformati in dei."

"Dovunque andrai io voglio venire con te."disse Shannon.

"È pericoloso."disse Diana.

"Lo è sempre."disse Shannon.

In quel momento apparve Annie,trasformata nella dea della forza,e afferrò American Dreem per la testa sollevandola "Vi ho interrotte?"

Batman era davanti a degli schermi e guardava l'immagine di Joker.

Dalla sfera di energia dell'Anti-Monitor usciva una forte luce gialla.

"Ho atteso una vita."disse Grail "Per compiere la mia vendetta."

Wonder Woman saltò addosso a Annie

Da Moebius si staccò una sfera di energia arancione con volti demoniaci su di essa.

"Proveranno a fermarci madre,ma è troppo tardi."disse Grail "Moebius se ne è separata."

La sfera si posizionò sulla mano di Grail.

"Cos'è?"disse Miryna.

"La forza più grande nell'universo,madre."disse Grail "È nostra.

L'equazione dell'anti-vita è nostra.

L'arma che cercava mio padre è in nostro potere."

"L'equazione dell'anti-vita?"disse Miryna "È questo ciò che volevi?

Ma perché,figlia mia?"

"Ho stretto un accordo con delle persone."disse Grail "E poi…

Perché la morte è troppo poco per Darkseid."

"Grail,la dea dell'anti-vita."pensò Diana.

A Gotham,in piena notte,c'era un grossa fabbrica che aveva delle torri di metallo circolari da cui usciva fumo verde.

Dentro c'era una sala con enormi cisterne cilindriche verdi da cui usciva fumo verdastro.

Batman era nella stanza sulla sedia divina e pensava "Non lascerò mai questa sedia."

Lanterna Verde era accanto a lui "Come sai che ti sta dicendo la verità?

Hai detto che non può vedere il futuro."

"Io posso leggeri nella mente."disse Batman.

"E quella sedia ha cambiato la tua."disse Jordan "Tutto ciò che riguarda le divinità è pericoloso.

Ho visto cosa c'era dentro una delle scatole madri di Darkseid e per poco non impazzisco.

Devi alzarti da li prima che il danno sia permanente."

"Posso salvare le vite della gente e fermare ogni criminale."disse Bruce "Questa sedia mi serve per salvare la città."

"E cosa ci fai qui?"disse Hal.

"Il nome di Joker era..."disse Bruce "C'è qualcosa di sbagliato."

"Cosa?"disse Hal.

"Annie sta combattendo."disse Batman.

Annie sferrò un pugno,mentre dal suo corpo uscivano piccole fiammelle bianche.

Wonder Woman lo evitò.

"SMETTILA DI EVITARMI E COMBATTI!"disse Annie.

Wonde Woman si scansò e il colpo tranciò in due un lampione.

"Voglio solo vedere quanto sei forte."disse Annie "Tutto qui."

Lei le fece un taglio sulla pancia con la spada,ma dalla ferita uscì fuoco bianco.

"Non credere di essere una dea."disse Diana "Quella forza ha solo cambiato la tua fisionomia,ma l'anima di un dio non è come quella di un mortale."

Lei lanciò due raggi bianchi dagli occhi e la mandò contro una macchina.

"No,non combatterò."disse Diana "Ti serve aiuto."

Lei prese il lazo dalla cinta,evitò i raggi di Annie e ,spiccò un salto e le legò la frusta intorno al corpo e le braccia.

"No,non mi serve."disse Annie.

Belle Reve Prison.

Sotto al super carcere c'erano Cyborg,Power Ring e Mister Miracle.

"Shannon ha detto che Ultraman e Superwoman sono stati classificati detenuti di livello zero."disse Cyborg "Sto disattivando mentalmente l'allarme della cella e della prigione."

"Li ho già disattivati io ,Cyborg."disse Mister Miracle.

"Allora io disabiliterò i sensori di movimento."disse lei illuminando l'anello.

"L'ho già fatto."disse Mister Miracle materializzando una luce gialla dalla mano.

"Non dirmi che hai già sistemato le guardie."disse Cyborg.

"No."disse lui "Barda lo farà."

Barda sfondò una parete e gli agenti le spararono,tuttavia i proiettili le rimbalzarono addosso.

"Vi ho dato la possibilità di andarvene,come aveva chiesto quel debole."disse lei allungando il cilindro che aveva in mano e illuminandolo di energia gialla "Molto bene."

Ultraman era inginocchiato a terra.

"Ultraman?"disse Mister Miracle "Tu sei il Kryptoniano della Terra parallela?

Non assomigli a Superman."

"Come sei entrato?"disse lui.

"Io posso entrare dovunque."disse Mister Miracle.

"Sei qui perché finalmente ci ha trovato...anche senza i miei poteri lo sento."disse Ultraman che si alzò anche se lentamente "L'Anti-Monitor è qui."

"Che cosa vuole?"disse lui.

"Ucciderci fino all'ultimo."disse Ultraman piangendo "È ciò di cui vive."

In un luogo buio una goccia di sangue scivolava su un muro nero.

"Cosa stai facendo,Grail?"disse Miryna.

Grail aveva gli occhi completamente rossi di energia che usciva da essi "Oh,madre."disse con voce inumana "Ti renderò così orgogliosa.

La guerra non è finita.

L'equazione dell'Anti-Vita ha un segreto.

E presto lo condividerò con il mondo."

Il sangue continuava a scorrere.

"Hai sacrificato così tanto per me,madre."disse Grail "Hai lasciato l'isola per proteggermi.

Sto facendo tutto questo per te.

Steve Rogers.

Mi serve."

Cyborg tentava di aprire la porta della cella di Superwoman "Questa è la cella di Superwoman.

Stai indietro."  
"Si,mostro di metallo."disse l'anello di Power Ring "Liberala."

"Hey,Cyborg,forse non è una buona idea-"disse Power Ring.

"Lei è una delle tre persone sul pianeta che sanno qualcosa dell'Anti-Monitor."disse Cyborg"Perché è qui.

Come fermarlo."

"Questo anello vuole che lo fai."disse lei,mentre l'anello si illuminò di luce "E non credo sia una cosa positiva."

"Il mondo del Sindacato del Crimine è stato distrutto dall'Anti-Monitor,Power Ring."disse Cyborg"Se qualcuno sa come fermarlo è uno di loro."

Il campo di forza verde intorno a Power Ring divenne luminoso e l'anello iniziò a far uscire fumo verde oltre che a parlare "È la vostra unica possibilità, Jessica."

"Io credo che dovremmo ripensarci."disse lei stringendo il polso della mano in cui aveva l'anello"Prova a localizzare Batman e Lanterna Verde.

Forse hanno scoperto da dove viene l'Anti-Monitor-"

"Conoscenza e esperienza sono due cose diverse ,Jessica."disse l'anello che si illuminò di luce verde "E tu,patetica idiota,non hai idea di come usare l'anello."

"Smettila-"disse lei e ci fu una fortissima scarica elettrica verde che la fece urlare.

Lei si trovò avvolta in una fiamma verde e l'anello continuava a parlare "Nessun'altra pretesa.

Niente più comandi.

Niente più attese.

Il nostro pianto comincia ora."

"JESSICA?!"urlò Cyborg.

Lei era sospesa a mezz'aria.

Aveva delle grosse venature su tutto il braccio destro e metà del volto.

Intorno a lei c'era un'aura di fuoco verde e gli occhi erano pieni di energia verde e senza più la pupilla.

"Jessica Cruz è andata e Volthoom è qui ora."disse Power Ring "È ora che il Sindacato del Crimine si riunisca."

Wonder Woman aveva legato Annie con la frusta e lei lanciava raggi neri dagli occhi verso l'alto.

"LASCIAMI!"urlò Annie.

"Sai che non puoi rompere questa frusta."disse Wonder Woman "È stata fatta da Atena in persona.

Ora calmati."

Annie si calmò e apparvero Batman con Lanterna Verde.

"Tutto bene?"disse Hal.

"Si."disse Diana.

"Per il momento."disse Batman "Annie ha acquistato il potere di un dio,malgrado sia ancora umana."

La cella di Ultraman tremò e lui si stava preoccupando "La Terra si sta spaccando.

L'Anti-Monitor è qui.

Sa che parlo di lui.

STA VENENDO PER ME!"

Barda sfondò la porta con un calcio.

"Temo che sia solo una delle furie di Darkseid."disse Mister Miracle.

"C'è stata un'esplosione verde qui vicino."disse lei.

Cyborg,colpito da un raggio verde,sfondo la porta della cella di Superwoman e andò contro una parete rompendola.

Superwoman aveva un pancione,essendo incinta,ed era seduta sulla branda.

Power Ring restò sospeso in aria,con il fuoco sul corpo e sul terreno sotto di lei "Mia cara,Superwoman.

È ora,noi.."

"Silenzio,Power Ring."disse Superwoman "Il bambino sta cercando di dormire."

"Superwoman-"disse Power Ring e lei iniziò a cantare.

Cyborg afferrò la mano di Jessica "Falla tornare."

"Lo puoi costringermi."disse Power Ring.

"Ma posso provare."disse lui mentre dei fili si connettevano all'anello.

L'occhio meccanico di Victor divenne verde e lui urlò.

Moebius mise una mano fuori dal bozzolo e atterrò a terra fracassando il terreno.

Molti demoni ombra iniziarono a volare e lei lanciò un raggio fucsia dalla mano sinistra,mentre l'altra mano era illuminata dalla stessa energia.

"Moebius è tornato."disse Batman.

Cyborg veniva invaso dal fuoco verde di Power Ring "Che mi stai facendo?"

Una voce uscì da lui, mentre Barda e Mister Miracle arrivarono sul posto "Download completo.

Grid Online."

Gli occhi di Cyborg divennero verdi.

"Perché questi due sono ancora vivi?"disse Superwoman che li colpì con i raggi laser.

Il muro dietro di lei esplose.

"No,Superwoman."disse Owlman sotto la pioggia"Per quanto detesti ammetterlo ,se vogliamo sopravvivere la Justice League e il Sindacato del Crimine devono lavorare insieme."

Annie era in un Bunker ed aveva in mano un pezzo di Kryptonite.

Dietro di lei c'era Chloe,Diana,Shazam,Flash,Barda,American Dreem,Lanterna Verde e Batman sulla sedia.

Lanterna Verde e Batman erano in aria.

Davanti a loro c'era Owlman che tratteneva Ultraman,Power Ring,Superwoman e Cyborg che aveva metà del volto metallico di Grid.

"Dammi quella roccia!"disse Ultraman.

"Calmati,Kal-Il."disse Owlman.

"Siamo sicuri che dare la Kryptonite a Ultraman sia sicuro?"disse Lanterna Verde "Mi sembra un super-drogato."

"Tecnicamente la Kryptonite è di Luthor."disse Batman.

"Prendetela e datela a me."disse Ultraman.

"Pazienza,Ultraman."disse Owlman.

"Uno di noi morirà."disse Flash.

"Perché dici questo?"disse Shazam.

"Flash è l'ospite del nero corridore."disse l'Uomo dei Miracoli "Ha l'essenza della morte.

Riesce a percepire queste cose."

Lanterna Verde si avvicinò a Owlman "Credi davvero che ci faremo convincere a dare la Cryptonite

a Ultraman e che voi ci aiuterete a salvare la Terra?"

"È l'unica casa che abbiamo."disse Owlman "E poi Mobius ha distrutto la mia Gotham."

"Moebius."disse Wonder Woman.

"Quello che è."disse Owlman.

"È ha distrutto la mia Metropolis."disse Ultraman.

"E la mia Thamyscira."disse Superwoman.

"Voi volete salvare la Terra,noi vendicare la nostra."disse Owlman "È semplice."

"Non è semplice affatto."disse Wonder Woman "Prima che accettiamo,ridateci Power Ring e Cyborg."

"Jessica è andata,Wonder Woman."disse Power Ring che era seduta su una sedia con una fiamma verde intorno al corpo "Per sempre bruciata.

Volevo uscire fuori e giocare."

"E senza di noi la vostra possibilità di vittoria è zero."disse Grid.

"Sono nostri amici,non le vostre armi."disse Wonder Woman.

"Dopo che Moebius sarà sconfitto,Cyborg tornerà come prima."disse Owlman "Scaricherò Grid in qualche armatura della Lex Corp.

Ma l'anello ha scelto Jessica Cruz,Wonder Woman, e niente può cambiare questo fatto.

Non lei.

Non tu.

Nessuno.

Vuoi continuare ad arringare contro di noi?

Posso ordinare a Grid di tele-portarci ovunque sulla Terra.

O su un altro pianeta.

Moebius distruggerà la vostra casa.

A noi non interessa.

Le trattative sono finite."

"Dategli la Kryptonite."disse Solargirl.

"Se fai il furbo..."disse Annie.

"Non minacciarmi."disse Ultraman "Me ne ricorderò!"

Lui prese la Kryptonite "Così buona."

Ultraman iniziò a mangiarla.

"Questo è per mio figlio."disse Superwoman.

"Scusate,ma faremo combattere una donna incinta?"disse Shazam.

"Pensi che non possa combattere?"disse Barda "Posso assicurarti che può."

"Non mi leverò più quell'immagine dalla testa."disse Mister Miracle.

"Grid ha localizzato Moebius."disse Owlman.

"Bene."disse Ultraman che era tornato muscoloso e aveva gli occhi illuminati di luce rossa "Ho finito di mangiare."

A Gotham City ci fu una gigantesca esplosione bianca che formò una cupola che iniziò ad allargarsi.

La gente fuggiva,mentre gli uomini ombra volavano davanti all'esplosione, e la luce bianca semplicemente faceva svanire i palazzi.

Un uomo anziano veniva risucchiato dall'esplosione e un ragazzo e una ragazza lo tenevano "Mio Dio!

Cos'è?"

Un bambino cadde e il padre e la madre si voltarono "TOMMY!"

Uno degli uomini ombra volò verso di lui.

Wonder Woman afferrò il ragazzo,Annie la madre e Batman,sulla sedia,il padre.

Chloe portò via il vecchio.

American Dreem aveva un ragazzino sulle spalle e,mentre lo portava via,si chinò evitando un raggio viola lanciato da uno degli esseri.

Mister Miracle afferrò un'altra persona e la portò via,mentre Barda colpì con la mazza un'auto mandandola contro diversi uomini ombra.

Shazam aveva in braccio due bambini "La gente ha bisogno del nostro aiuto!

Cyborg?!"

"La nostra presenza qui è a causa di Moebius."disse Grid "Non ci interessano loro."

Un raggio lo colpì alla schiena e Shazam sputò un getto di fiamme dalla bocca.

"Che si fa con il sindacato?"disse Wonder Woman a Batman.

"Stanno cercando me,Wonder Woman."disse Moebius.

Ci fu un'altra esplosione bianca che mandò Batman,Chloe,Annie e Diana a terra.

"Ti sei seduto sul mio trono troppo poco per capire il suo funzionamento."disse Moebius che aveva la mani che emanavano energia fucsia e gli uomini ombra erano sospesi in aria "Mi serve,Batman.

Allontanati."

Lanterna Verde,sospeso in aria,materializzò sulle sue spalle due lancia missili e colpì diversi uomini ombra "Non è che non voglia spaccargli la faccia,ma se si siede su quella sedia sarà un problema ancora più grande."

Power Ring materializzò un raggio verde e dei serpenti mostruosi che inghiottivano i demoni "L'hai notato, lanterna?

Le ombre non temono la tua luce,ma la mia…

SONO MOLTO PIÙ DI QUELLO CHE TU POTRESTI MAI ESSERE!"

Moebius lanciò un raggio dalla mano destra e tranciò uno dei tentacoli,poi si voltò diede un calcio a Chloe.

"Io ho qualcosa che tu non hai..."disse Hal,mentre Power Ring aveva il fuoco verde addosso"Rinforzi."

Decine di lanterne verdi,sia umane che non,saltarono addosso a Moebius e lo fecero cadere,poi lo colpirono con i raggi.

L'Anti-Monitor si illuminò e,allungando la mano verso di loro,provocò un'esplosione bianca che ne uccise molti,

I loro anelli volarono via.

Le restanti lanterne iniziarono a lanciare raggi dagli anelli contro le ombre.

"Oh,poveretti."disse Power Ring "HAHAHAHA."

"Pensavo che Power Ring non fosse così."disse un uomo di colore che era una lanterna verde.

"Si,ma ora ha subito un peggioramento."disse Hal.

Le fruste di Wonder Woman e di Superwoman legarono le braccia di Moebius.

"Ah."disse la divinità "Le amazzoni.

La tua frusta mi dice di dirti la verità e la tua mi dice di obbedirti.

Ma queste voci nella testa mi annoiano."

Lei mosse le braccia,sollevandole e facendole andare le une contro le altre.

Moebius afferrò Chloe alla gola e la scagliò contro un palazzo,poi Ultraman e Annie gli volarono addosso.

Ultraman lo colpì alla pancia con i raggi dagli occhi.

Moebius cadde e Annie gli sferrò un colpo al viso "Tienila giù,Ultraman.

Possiamo-"

Ultraman le diede un colpo al viso e la scagliò via "Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.

Ha distrutto il mio mondo!

LA CREATURA È MIA!"

Ultraman iniziò a colpirlo "Hai distrutto ogni cosa che avevo.

Il mio mondo natale,il mio mondo adottivo,la mia città.

La gente che mi ubbidiva.

Lana Lang.

Jimmy Olsen.

HO SPESO ANNI PER AVERE DEI SERVI!

Ti caverò gli occhi.

Ti strapperò la lingua dalla bocca,prenderò i..."

"Non farai niente del genere,Ultraman."disse Moebius che lo afferrò alla gola,si alzò e lo gettò a terra,poi provocò un'altra esplosione bianca.

La dea si mise in ginocchio e mise le sua mani piene di energia sul petto di Ultraman.

"TI UCCIDERÒ!"urlò lui.

"Non puoi."disse Moebius "Io sono una dea.

Ho guardato anche oltre i comuni dei.

Ucciso miliardi e miliardi di vite."

Moebius gli diede una fortissima scarica elettrica.

"Ultraman?!"urlò Owlman.

"BASTA!"urlò Ultraman che perse i sensi.

"Allora a chi tocca ora?"disse Moebius.

In quel momento ci fu una forte luce e apparve Kalibak con i suoi para-demoni.

Intorno a lui c'era un'aura di energia rossa e gialla "Ora pagherai."

Superwoman urlò e poi sorrise a Diana "Il bambino sta arrivando."

Diana la soccorse mentre lei si sdraiò a terra e poi pensò "Kalibak è tornato con un esercito di parademoni.

Darkseid è morto.

Questa divinità lo ha ucciso e si chiama Moebius.

Lei è più vecchia di Zeus.

Più crudele di Ares.

Brucerebbe il mondo solo per il piacere di farlo."

"Kalibak,non la puoi battere da solo!"disse Diana.

"Questo è ciò che credi,semidea."disse Kalibak illuminando i suoi occhi di luce rossa "Credete ci voglia un gruppo per riuscirci.

Non avete idea di come usare il vostro potere."

Kalibak lanciò i raggi dagli occhi e Moebius si riparò con l'avambraccio destro.

"Allontanati da Superwoman..."disse Owlman "...prima che decidiamo di sfogare il nostro desiderio di vendetta su di te invece che su di lui."

"Tu e il sindacato avete accettato di aiutarci,Owlman."disse Diana.

"Abbiamo accettato di distruggere quel mostro,principessa."disse Power Ring "Niente di più."

"L'evento è imminente, Owlman."disse Grid "Il messia sta arrivando."

"Non sono stato chiaro,Wonder Woman?"disse Owlman "Allontanati da-"

"Sta per avere un bambino."disse Diana "Dobbiamo portarla lontano da Moebius."

"Lontana da lei?"disse Owlman "Non andremo da nessuna parte.

Questo è il punto."

Diana pensò "Superwoman urla e tutti i vetri della città vibrano.

La terra si apre sotto di noi.

E Owlman aspetta...mentre Moebius combatte.

Vuole la sedia.

Non so perché."

Moebius aveva le mani in vanti e lanciava raggi bianchi colpendo i raggi del nemico e provocando un'esplosione bianca che sbalzava via sia le ombre che i servi di Kalibak.

"Stai indietro,Kalibak."disse Moebius "Potrei cancellarti dall'esistenza facilmente.

Non puoi proteggere questi mortali da me ancora a lungo.

Le mie ombre ti..."

"Stanno bruciando."disse Kalibak "Ma la mia armata..."

Moebius mise la mano sulla testa di un Para-demone e gli trapasso il cranio con un raggio bianco,senza nemmeno voltarsi,poi si girò e li incenerì "Loro muoiono.

Ma non hanno paura di questo.

Non hanno paura di nulla."

Kalibak spiccò un salto e mise le sue braccia in alto,poi atterrò su di lei colpendola e provocando una grande esplosione a cupola che frantumò la strada.

Diana era in piedi in mezzo al fumo "Ci avete detto che c'era un modo per fermare Moebius."

"Si, abbiamo un'arma che la può uccidere."disse Owlman.

"Un'arma?"disse Diana.

"Esatto."disse Batman sulla sedia "La sedia lo sa.

Ecco perché Moebius la vuole.

Vuole conoscere l'arma del Sindacato.

Il bambino."

"Allora lo sai."disse Power Ring puntandogli contro l'anello "Bene.

Dopo che il bambino sarà nato ci prederemo cura di Moebius e poi di voi."

L'anello lanciò un raggio che creò una cupola verde che mandò a terra Diana e sbalzò via la sedia.

"Sbrigatevi."disse Power Ring "Non abbiamo tutto il giorno."

"La Justice League sta pensando a Moebius,Volthoom."disse Owlman "Cadranno uno per uno."

"Non credo tutti loro."disse Power Ring "Gradirei ucciderne qualcuno con le mie mani.

Owlman si chinò su di lei.

"Owlman...Thomas...non è il tuo."disse Superwoman.

"Lo so."disse lui "E nemmeno di Ultraman.

Il padre era Mazash."

"Non fargli del male."disse Superwoman.

"Fargli del male?"disse lui "Mi serve."

Moebius aveva la mani piene di energia fucsia e sferrò un pugno che Kalibak parò con l'avambraccio destro e la colpì,facendole trapassare il primo piano di un palazzo.

Le ombre attraversarono Kalibak,dalla schiena e lui urlò,lanciando i raggi verso l'alto,mentre,dal zona da cui uscivano le ombre dal suo petto,fuoriusciva un'energia gialla ed elettrica,poi le ombre si avventarono su di lui.

Kalibak colpì il suolo e provocò una fortissima luce gialla che scagliò via le ombre.

Moebius era a terra e vide che davanti a se c'erano Annie,Wonder Woman e Batman sulla sedia.

"Abbiamo una priorità."disse Annie "Il sindacato-"

"Loro si stanno prendendo cura di Superwoman."disse Batman "Mobius è più pericolosa di loro."

"Perché chiamano il bambino un'arma?"disse Diana.

"A causa del padre."disse Batman.

"E chi sarebbe?"disse Diana.

"Non ora."disse Annie.

"Sta per colpirvi."disse Batman.

Moebius lanciò i raggi dalle mani,ma loro li evitarono "STA FUORI DALLA MIA TESTA!"

"Hai una possibilità Diana."disse Batman.

Lei gli saltò addosso e la fece strusciare a terra,lasciando una scia.

"Allontanati ,Diana!"disse Annie e lei lo fece.

Annie afferrò Moebius alla gola mentre era seduta e il suo corpo si illuminò di energia bianca e rossa.

Lei provocò una gigantesca esplosione a cupola,lanciando ,dalla testa , sei raggi laser in ogni direzione.

Le lanterne fecero una barriera di energia verde,mentre Wonder Woman fu scagliata via.

Shazam e Chloe riuscirono a non essere trascinati via.

Moebius si rialzò "Questo mi ha fatto male."

Chloe e Shazam gli volarono contro,ma lui li colpi con i raggi delle mani.

Annie,che ora aveva la pelle di nuovo come prima della trasformazione, emerse da una buca piena di fiamme e la divinità la colpì con entrambi i raggi delle mani.

Annie perse il mantello e aveva degli strappi nel costume sia sulle braccia, che sulla pancia,che sulle gambe.

Annie era a terra in mezzo alle macerie.

"Dovresti ascoltarlo,mortale."disse Kalibak che aveva il corpo pieno di fiamme.

"Dovresti avere paura."disse Flash.

"Di cosa?"disse lui.

"La morte sta arrivando."disse Flash.

Moebius illuminò i suoi pugni e frantumò la barriera verde delle lanterne,poi diede un colpo a Kalibak, mandandolo contro una macchina rovesciata e gli mise una mano sulla gola inondandolo di energia bianca.

"Soffrirai per questo."disse Moebius "Guardami negli occhi.

Mostrami quanto fa male."

Dietro di loro si aprì un portale e apparve Grail con la madre e il grifone.

Grail aveva una catena legata al collo di Steve Rogers ,riportato in vita dall'equazione dell'Anti-Vita.

I suoi occhi erano rossi e intorno a tutto il corpo aveva scariche elettriche arancioni,oltre che un'aura di fuoco dello stesso colore.

Il suo petto era scoperto,mentre i pantaloni e gli stivali ,ridotti a brandelli, c'erano.

"Siamo tornati."disse Grail.

"Dovreste scappare."disse Flash che emanò scariche elettriche "Tutti voi."

"Grail e sua madre sono qui."disse Grid "Con loro c'è una creatura che non comprendo.

E il suo livello di potere non è chiaro."

Moebius stringeva il collo di Kaliback con tutte e due le mani.

Superwoman urlò e frantumò lo scudo.

"Che succede ora?"disse Hal.

Batman spalancò gli occhi "È…un bambino?"

Superwoman non aveva più il pancione e aveva fasciato il neonato con il mantello "Finalmente.

È ora di giocare."

Grail sorrise "Credo proprio di si."

"Per gli dei."disse Diana.

Batman ricevette una scarica elettrica e urlò.

"Steve?"disse Chloe che si stava rialzando ed aveva gli occhi spalancati.

Moebius gettò a terra Kaliback "E allora?

Un altro mortale infuso con il potere di un dio?

Morirà con gli altri."

"STEVE-!"urlò Diana.

"Grail,che stai facendo?"disse la madre di Grail.

"Ci divertiremo!"disse Grail "Fallo Rogers."

"Aiutatemi..."disse Steve che lanciò un raggio arancione dagli occhi e colpì il pieno Moebius fracassando il terreno.

La dea cadde a terra urlando.

In quel momento apparve Hela che afferrò la dea ed entrambi svanirono.

Diana era allibita e dietro di lei c'erano Batman,Mister Miracle e Lanterna Verde,sospesi in aria,mentre a terra c'era un'altra lanterna verde e Chloe che aiutava Annie a stare in piedi.

Grail si appoggiò su Steve "Il vostro vecchio amico vi ucciderà,Diana.

Vi ucciderà tutti.

Fallo!"

Steve,con le fiamme arancioni intorno al corpo e la luce dagli occhi, spiccò un salto verso Diana,le volo addosso e i due strusciarono a terra,lasciando una scia sul terreno.

"Diana,devi uccidermi."disse Steve.

"Puoi fermarti da solo,Steve."disse Diana "Non l'asciare che la magia ti controlli."

"Io..."disse Steve.

"Puoi farcela."disse Diana.

"Non ci riesco."disse Steve.

Lei gli afferrò il mento e gli colpì il volto con lo scudo,appena in tempo per evitare i raggi dagli occhi e quello dalla bocca.

Grail diede un calcio a Chloe,poi spiccò un salto e evitò Shazam.

Atterrò alle spalle di Mister Miracle e gli afferrò la testa "La distruzione della Justice League è imminente."

"Che è successo al detto,il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico?"disse Mister Miracle.

"Chi vuole può andarsene."disse Grail che si trovò le mani bloccate da una catena che emanava luce rossa.

"Io credo che sarai tu a scappare."disse Misetr Miracle "Anzi,mi correggo,non scapperai questa volta."

"Le catene non mi fermeranno."disse lei.

"Allora ci pensiamo noi."disse Lanterna Verde che,insieme ad altre lanterne, creò una gabbia di energia verde.

"La mia ascia è stata forgiata da Ade stesso."disse Grail "Posso abbattere un dio!"

Grail colpi la gabbia e la frantumò.

L'ascia emanava energia rossa.

"È nella mia testa,Diana."disse Steve che frantumò, con un pugno, lo scudo di Wonder Woman"Vuole che distrugga tutto ciò che posso.

Il mondo.

L'Universo."

"L'equazione dell'anti-vita ti sta consumando,come ha fatto per lei,ma tu,anche se un mortale,sei più forte di Moebius.

Puoi controllarla Steve."

Kalibak afferrò la catena legata al collo di Steve e gli diede una strattonata facendolo volare verso di se,mentre dai suoi occhi uscivano dei raggi rossi "Ti sta chiedendo di mandarlo nel mondo dei morti.

Accontentiamolo."

Chloe afferrò Kalibak e gli mise il braccio intorno al collo "No.

Non si uccide nessuno qui!"

"COME OSI TOCCARMI?!"disse Kaliback che produsse una grande esplosione dal suo corpo.

"Suggerisco di abbandonare questa Terra."disse Grid.

"Non ancora."disse Superwoman.

"Superwoman..."disse Power Ring.

"Siamo scappati dalla nostra Terra,Power Ring."disse Superwoman "Ma non c'è motivo di fuggire ora."

"Ha ragione."disse Owlman "La nostra salvezza è il bambino."

Superwoman lo alzò al cielo "MAZASH!"

Un fulmine colpì il bambino e le scariche colpirono Chloe e Kaliback che caddero in ginocchio stanchi.

"Una parte della vostra forza è andata a mi figlio ora."disse Superwoman che illuminò i suoi occhi di energia rossa "Figlio di Alexander Luthor.

Sarà l'essere più potente dell'universo.

Di tutti gli universi.

E DISTRUGGERÀ CHIUNQUE..."

Grail le diede un calcio e prese il bambino al volo "Le piace parlare molto,vero?"

"Grail,il bambino..."disse Miryna.

"Oh,non gli farò del male,madre."disse Grail che vide che il bambino aveva la pelle di energia nera e i contorni erano bianchi "Lo userò.

Come tu hai usato me.

MAZASH!"

Il fulmine colpi Flash separandolo dal nero corridore.

"Io non sono semplice energia."disse il nero corridore "Sono parte della morte e non posso essere assorbito."

"Lo so cosa sei,corridore."disse Grail "E so che non te ne andrai fino a quando non morirà qualcuno.

E allora che aspetti,devi solo scegliere la preda da dare alla signora morte.

Io ti consiglio di uccidere Flash."

Flash corse inseguito dall'essere.

"Io mio anello è pronto."disse Power Ring "Possiamo lasciare questo mondo."

"Anche io."disse Grid.

Shazam intervenne "Non andrai da nessuna parte.

Lascia Cyborg..."

"MAZASH!"disse Grail e la scarica elettrica colpì Shazam.

"Questo mondo è una causa persa."disse Power Ring.

"Hai paura,Volthoom-"disse Grid.

"Mai."disse lei "Dove è Owlman?"

Power Ring si mise le mani sulla testa e gli occhi di energia tornarono normali "Hai fatto abbastanza,anello!"

"Cosa?"disse Grid "L'ospite..."

Power Ring si frappose tra Flash e l'inseguitore e fu trapassata dalla mano dell'essere che le passo attraverso.

Ci fu una gigantesca esplosione verde.

Jessica cadde a terra.

Flash era a terra con il costume strappato "...Jessica?"

"Una vita è presa."disse l'essere che svanì.

Flash le prese la mano "È andata..."lui la abbracciò e gli eroi si riunirono.

"Dobbiamo mettere fine a questo disastro."disse Wonder Woman.

"Fine?"disse Grail,con Steve alle spalle "Oh,finirà Diana.

Ma finirà a modo mio.

Io sono Grail,l'assassina degli dei.

E oggi tutti gli dei moriranno."

"Dei?"disse Annie."

"Non siamo mai stati dei."disse Chloe e sia lei che gli altri le andarono addosso.

Lei corse contro di loro e colpi Chloe con un pugno,Annie spiccò un salto,insieme a Wonder Woman,mentre Flash cercava di toglierle il bambino e Lanterna Verde lanciava un raggio dall'anello.

Le altre lanterne e Mister Miracle evitarono il raggio arancione di Steve,mentre la madre di Diana la guardava sconvolta.

"Batman,chiedi alla sedia di Moebius come fermarla!"disse Mister Miracle.

"Non ha debolezze..."disse Batman che ricevette una forte scarica elettrica.

Wonder Woman cercò di bloccarla con la frusta,ma Grail spiccò un salto,fece una capriola e atterrò.

"MAZASH!"disse lei e il bambino lanciò il fulmine dal viso "Troppe informazioni.

Ma Batman mi ha detto qualcosa che non credevo.

Sapevo di essere immortale,ma questo è di più."

Il fulmine colpì Steve che lanciò il raggio dal volto.

Batman ricevette un'altra scarica e il bambino si sollevò in aria,avvolto da scariche elettriche arancioni e con dei raggi che gli uscivano dagli occhi.

"Ecco il messia!"disse Grail.

Grail era acanto ad un Darkseid alto sette metri.

Aveva la testa e la pelle uguale a come era nel suo aspetto originale,poi aveva una tuta aderente blu al centro del petto e della pancia,nera sui fianchi.

Al centro del petto c'era un cristallo circolare rosso con intorno una linea di energia arancione che formava il simbolo omega.

Le braccia erano scoperte,tranne la parte degli avambracci che era coperta da un bracciale aderente blu.

La cintura aveva una pietra rossa nella parte centrale,con delle linee arancioni di energia che comprendevano la parte centrale della cinta.

Aveva un gonnellino blu,seguito da pantaloni aderenti e stivali.

La pelle era marrone.

Dal suo corpo partivano scie di energia arancione.

Sulle spalle e sulla placca del mento c'erano delle linee arancioni di energia.

"E allora?"disse Grail "Inceneriscili."

"Quel neonato è Darkseid ora?"disse Shazam "Stiamo per finire male,vero?"

"Grail ha evocato una magia amazzone rituale per convocare le anime degli dei che hanno perduto il loro corpo.

Può farli tornare in vita oppure metterli in un'ospite.

Ha fuso una parte del potere divino preso a voi e l'equazione dell'anti-vita con il figlio di uno dei membri del sindacato."

"Che si fa?"disse Chloe.

"SPOSTATEVI."urlò lei e gli altri si scansarono appena in tempo per evitare i raggi di Darkseid che camminava lentamente.

Shazam lanciò un fulmine e le lanterne i raggi.

Falsh evitò i raggi del dio,mentre Chloe lo colpiva.

Una scarica elettrica fece cadere a terra Batman.

In quel momento apparvero da fumo Barda e Kalibak "PER DARKSEID!"

Barda,sospesa in aria,scaglio una scarica elettrica su Grail che cadde a terra,ma si rialzò e lanciò un raggio di fuoco sulla nemica "Barda e Kalibak.

Mio padre è mio servo ora."

Grail lanciò i raggi dagli occhi,ma Barda li colpì con il cilindro e li divise.

Darkseid colpì Annie alla schiena con i raggi laser,ma lei fece da scudo agli altri.

"Diana?"disse Miryna "Credevo di averla cresciuta meglio.

Credevo di averle insegnato a controllare la parte malvagia di se,ma...una volta che la guerra comincia,non riesce più a fermarsi."

"Le hai detto di iniziare una guerra per finirne un'altra."disse Diana "Questo va contro tutto ciò che dicono le amazzoni.

La guerra è l'ultima risposta,non la prima."

"Io..."disse Miryna che dovette ripararsi con lo scudo perché Grail cercò di colpirla con l'ascia.

"MADRE!"urlò Grail "Non fermarti ora.

Questo è quello che volevi!

QUELLO PER CUI MI HAI CRESCIUTA!"

Wonder Woman diede un calcio al suo braccio facendole perdere l'ascia e evitando i raggi dei suoi occhi "Vi sono molte ragioni per combattere,Grail.

Sei un'amazzone,una sorella.

Possiamo-"

"Non sono sorella di nessuno!"disse Grail.

Solargirl ed Annie lanciavano i loro raggi dagli occhi su Darkseid,mentre Shazam lanciava il fulmine,le lanterne i raggi,Mister Miracle i dischi e Flash lo colpiva emanando scariche elettriche.

Darkseid rispose con i raggi degli occhi.

Grail venne legata con la frusta e la madre la mise in ginocchio.

"Mi estorcerai la verità,con quella frusta?"disse Grail "È questo che vuoi fare?"

"La verità e che sei un'amazzone e farai la cosa giusta."disse Wonder Woman,mentre Grail colpiva il volto della madre "Non è troppo tardi,Grail."

"Si,invece!"disse Grail "Le tenebre mi avvolgono!"

Darkseid usò i raggi su Chloe che li parò con la spada angelica.

"Non puoi arrenderti."disse Diana.

"Ha ragione,Grail."disse Miryna che la abbracciò mettendo la testa di Grail sulla sua pancia "Ti ho costretta io.

Ho fallito.

Ma puoi fermarti."

"Madre,io...io non posso essere buona."disse Grail "Io non posso essere buona."

"Allora sii cattiva."disse Miryna "Apri gli occhi e l'ultimo sacrificio metterà fine a questa pazzia."

"Madre,no..."disse Grail.

"Apri gli occhi,Grail."disse lei "Rilascia il male su di me.

Ora,figlia mia."

Grail fece uscire i raggi che trapassarono la madre e Darkseid.

L'equazione dell'anti-vita uscì dal corpo di Darkseid illuminando la zona con una luce accecante e provocò un'immensa onda d'urto.

Quando Diana riaprì gli occhi loro erano svaniti e lei pensò "Non ci sono più.

Grail.

Darkseid.

L'equazione dell'anti-vita.

Sento ancora l'eco delle sue grida."

Owlman salì sulla sedia di Moebius e Grid entro dentro l'oggetto.

I due svanirono.

Diana si avvicinò a Miryna che era a terra e si mise in ginocchio.

"Diana...devo dirtelo..."disse Miryna.

"Non era Power Ring,alla fine."disse Lanterna Verde guardando il corpo Jessica insieme agli altri.

"...mi dispiace..."disse Miryna a Diana che la teneva tra le braccia.

L'anello di Power Ring si riaccese e Diana pensò "Il corridore nero non ha preso la vita di Jessica.

Ha preso Volthoom.

Miryna mi racconta una storia assurda."

L'amazzone morì.

Il corpo di Jessica si rialzò e si inondò di scariche elettriche,poi emanò un fuoco verde e gli occhi le si riempirono di luce verde.

L'anello parlò "Jessica Cruz,della Terra.

Sei in grado di controllare grande paura.

Per questo sei stata scelta.

L'anello di Volthoom è tuo."

Gli altri erano sorpresi.

"Nessuno seppe spiegarlo."pensò Wonder Woman che li guardava "Ne Hal,ne John.

La guerra era finita."

In una grotta c'era Grail che era totalmente senza vestiti,con le gambe incrociate e aveva dei simboli rossi su tutto il corpo.

Aveva un braccio il bambino e lo stringeva.

"Niente più guerre."disse Grail "Padre,questa è la tua seconda occasione.

E la mia.

Senza l'equazione dell'anti-vita,sei di nuovo bambino.

Come mia madre ha cresciuto me,io crescerò te.

Imparerò finalmente ad amarti.

Lo giuro."

Il bambino aprì gli occhi ed erano pieni di luce rossa e da essi uscì anche una scia dello stesso colore.

Batman era tornato nella sua caverna e iniziò a premere i pulsanti di una testiera.

Apparve l'immagine di Joker.

"Bruce?"disse Hal che apparve dietro di lui "Voglio essere sicuro che stai bene."

"Sto bene."disse Batman.

"...dimmi di lui."disse Hal "Hai chiesto alla sedia il suo nome.

Hai detto che è impossibile.

Perché?"

"Non importa."disse Batman.

"Si,invece."disse Hal "Ti ha dato il nome?

È qualcuno che conosci?"

"Non mi ha dato il nome."disse Batman "Ha detto che erano tre."

"Tre?"disse Lanterna Verde "Tre Joker?

Che diavolo significa?"

"Non lo so...ma voglio saperlo."disse Batman.

Wonder Woman era su un'altura a guardare il mare e il tramonto e pensava "Spero che quello che ha detto Miryna prima di morire sia vero.

Mi ha raccontato della notte in cui sono nata.

Ho un fratello.

Non sapeva che gli fosse successo.

Ma ha detto che era prescelto."

FLASHBACK

Miryna era tra le braccia di Wonder Woman "Prescelto per cosa?"

"Famiglia...niente di più importante…"disse lei "Trovalo…

Trova Jason.

Sull'isola ci sono bugie…

Mi spiace…"

Lei morì.

FINE FLASHBACK

Dietro Wonder Woman c'era il grifone di Miryina e lei pensava "Un fratello.

Bugie sull'isola.

La guerra sarà finita...ma questo viaggio è appena cominciato."

Owlman era sulla Luna seduto sulla sedia e davanti a lui c'era Metron.

"Non puoi fidarti di lui,Owlman."disse Grid da dentro la sedia.

"Ti sbagli,Grid."disse Owlman "Metron è il più prezioso alleato che abbiamo."

"Apprezzo la libertà da quella sedia."disse Metron.

"Bene e ora,sedia,svelami i segreti dell'universo."disse lui "No."

Metro si girò a causa di una luce azzurra "Che cos'è?"

"Lui è qui."disse Owlman "Lui è-"

Ci fu una fortissima luce azzurra e di Owlman e Metron non rimase che polvere e due macchie di sangue,una sulla sedia,l'altra a terra.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITOLO 3

CIVIL WAR

Nella stessa casa dove si trovava Priscilla il tavolo era occupato da una serie di individui.

A capo-tavolo c'era una donna molto minuta,quasi una bambina.

Indossava una corazza che la copriva da capo a piedi.

La placca che le copriva il volto era aderente e sembrava un viso umano.

Il colore della placca era blu.

Intorno agli occhi c'era un colore rosa e c'era una linea verticale che andava sia in alto che in basso.

Le estremità del viso,la testa e la nuca erano una corazza rosa e il collo era fatto di placche rosa orizzontali,molto sottili.

Intorno al collo c'era una placca di metallo rosa che circondava le spalle,l'inizio del petto e la schiena.

Il seno,la pancia,le spalle e le braccia erano coperti da un vestito verde aderente.

I bracciali che coprivano gli avambracci erano rosa e anche i guanti.

Dalla placca scendeva una linea rosa fino ad una cintura di metallo dello stesso colore.

I pantaloni erano verdi,ma poco dopo l'inizio delle gambe c'erano due placche rosa e il resto dei pantaloni,che coprivano anche i piedi,erano rosa.

Dalle spalle partiva un lungo mantello rosa.

Il nome della ragazza era Kang.

Al tavolo c'era anche Alkhema,Loki di Terra-3,Goblin,Elektro e Magneto di Terra-3.

Alkhema era una versione femminile di Ultron.

Aveva il volto fatto con una placca metallica d'argento,con occhi gialli,due buchi al posto del naso e una bocca piegata verso il basso.

Aveva delle corna nere,ricurve e altre piccole poco sotto.

La testa era di metallo.

Il collo era fatto di tubi rossi.

Le spalle erano fatte di acciaio e aveva delle placche rivolte verso il basso.

I bicipiti erano neri e gli avambracci erano d'acciaio come le mani,mentre le dita appuntite erano rossi.

Sull'avambraccio c'erano due lame.

Il seno era nero e il centro del petto d'argento.

I fianchi erano rossi,mentre le gambe erano nere.

Goblin aveva una maschera verde,occhi di vetro giallo,con un cappello blu,molto allungato.

Aveva le orecchie allungate.

Il collo era verde.

Aveva una maglietta aderente rossa.

Le braccia erano verdi e i guanti rossi.

Le gambe erano verdi e gli stivali rossi.

Elektro aveva la pelle blu luminescente e la testa calva.

Il costume lo copriva da capo a piedi,lasciando scoperte solo le dita delle mani.

Magneto di Terra-3 aveva il costume uguale a quello di Terra-1,ma era giovane.

"Do a tutti il ben venuto."disse Kang con una voce che faceva capire che non poteva avere di più di sedici anni "Sapete già il motivo per cui siamo qui.

Distruggere gli Avengers.

Ci sono anche altri alleati che non sono presenti."

"E sarebbero?"disse Alkhema.

"Questo non è importante per ora."disse Kang.

"Distruggere gli Avengers..."disse Goblin "Come se fosse facile."

"Se fosse facile lo avresti già fatto tu."disse Kang.

"Non ci posso credere..."disse Goblin "Siamo stati chiamati qui da una bambina che sogna di diventare regina della Terra."

"Non mi interessa tanto quello."disse lei "Solo farli a pezzi."

"Da come parli sembra che ti abbiano fatto qualcosa di grave."disse Magneto di Terra-3.

"Esatto."disse lei "Comunque l'unico modo per riuscirci è con una serie di attacchi uno dopo l'altro.

Non bisogna dargli tregua.

Ogni ondata dovrà indebolirli.

E alla fine cadranno.

Noi abbiamo un piano,ma fino ad allora ho bisogno della vostra lealtà incondizionata.

Non voglio che qualcuno di voi vada in giro facendo casino.

In questo modo li metterete in allarme."

"Detto così,sembra facile,ma perché mai dovremo prendere ordini da te?"disse Osborn.

"Oh,già."disse lei "Quasi dimenticavo.

Fuori da questa stanza c'è una mia amica.

Nel caso qualcuno di voi provasse a fare brutti scherzi,voi e la mia amica farete una bella chiacchierata.

Domande?"

"Cosa intendi fare?"disse Loki di Terra-3.

"Li colpiremo sia dall'interno che dall'esterno."disse Kang "Quando verrà i momento vi darò istruzioni,ma nessuno conoscerà il piano completo."

SETTIMANE DOPO.

In un bosco della Columbia,un uomo correva tra gli alberi.

Aveva i capelli lunghi legati dietro la testa.

Lui cadde a terra e poi abbracciò un albero "Oh,Dio!

Basta!

Perché non si fermano?"

"Ulyssers."disse Medusa,la regina degli inumani.

Accanto a lei c'era Bestia ,uno degli X-Men.

In volo c'era la torcia umana che aveva il corpo in fiamme.

Accanto a medusa c'era un uomo rettile,molto magro,con un costume viola e nero.

Poi c'era una donna che aveva i capelli rossi e corti,con un costume giallo e nero.

"Noi siamo gli Inumani."disse Medusa.

"Ti vogliamo aiutare."disse lei.

Settimane dopo Iron Man era in una strada di New York piena di macerie.

Era sera e c'era poca luce.

La strada era piena di fumo e di mezzi distrutti.

Iron Man aveva il volto scoperto,dato che mancava l'elmetto dell'armatura.

Dentro l'armatura c'era Arno Stark,il cugino di Tony Stark.

Mentre lui si alzava,l'uomo ragno sollevò un pezzo di muro che lo aveva colpito.

L'uomo Ragno aveva dei buchi sul costume sulle braccia e le gambe "Questa è una pazzia,vero?"

"Oh,si."disse Tony.

"Intendo dire,anche la vostra fondazione degli Avengers."disse lui.

"Oh,si."disse Iron Man.

Nova aiutò l'Uomo Ragno a tenersi in piedi.

Falcon aveva il costume di un colore diverso.

La gomma sulle tempie,sul collo e metà del petto,più le spalle era bianca,mentre lui indossava gli occhiali rossi.

Le braccia erano blu,con una riga bianca a metà dei bicipiti.

Aveva i guanti rossi.

Da metà del petto alla vita c'erano strisce verticali bianche e rosse.

Aveva una cintura da cui partivano dei pantaloni blu e stivali rossi.

Al centro del petto aveva una stella bianca in un cerchio blu.

Nella mano sinistra aveva lo scudo di Capitan America.

"Perché da quando sono qui,mi sembra di impazzire."disse Peter.

"Non sei solo tu."disse Falcon.

"Fa parte dell'essere un Avengers."disse Nova "Non sei mai da solo con i pazzi."

Ms Marvle si alzò e aveva anche lei degli strappi sul costume.

Iron Man si sollevò in volo e si formarono due cannoni sui suoi avambracci,mentre nova illuminò le sue mani di energia azzurra.

"Siete sicuri che possiamo farcela?"disse Ms Marvel.

"Oh,si."disse Stark.

"Sicuro."disse Nova "Cosa ti fa pensare che non funzionerà."

Due Jet militari si stavano dirigendo verso un gigantesco dio che era nel centro della città.

Era alto centinaia di metri.

Era privo di vestiti,aveva la pelle gialla,con un simbolo omega nero sul petto.

Al posto delle orecchie aveva due corna rivolte verso l'alto.

Quella sulla destra era molto lunga,mentre l'altra era corta.

Intorno a lui c'erano esseri umanoidi simili a lui.

"Dobbiamo procedere secondo il piano."disse Iron Man.

"Ma cos'è quello?"disse Spiderman "Da dove diavolo è uscito?"

"È un dio,chiamato Ex-Nihilo."disse Ms Marvel.

Iron Man,l'Uomo Ragno,Nova e Falcon gli andarono in contro.

"Non temete."disse Iron Man "Il piano è in atto.

Quel suono di una bomba e il fulmine…

Mi fa pensare a Thor."

Thor di Terra-3 volò verso il gigante con il martello nella mano sinistra.

Dietro Thor di Terra-3 arrivarono alti supereroi e quelli che non potevano volare avevano un propulsore sulla schiena.

Erano presenti:Medusa,Bestia e gli altri due che l'avevano accompagnata,poi c'era la Torcia Umana,Freccia Nera,She-Hulk,American Dreem,War Mashine,Deathpool,Occhio di Falco e Chloe di Terra-1,Chloe di Terra-3,Rose,Supergilr,Superboy e Annie.

C'era anche parte degli X-Men, tra cui Tempesta,Wolverine di Terra-3 l'Uomo Ghiaccio,Tempesta,Colosso e Jean Gray.

Tutti cominciarono a combattere contro gli esseri più piccoli.

Iron Man e Solargirl erano vicini.

"Hey,Arno."disse Solargir,lanciando dei raggi gialli da entrambe le mani.

"Chloe."disse lui colpendo un nemico con il raggio uscito dal cannone.

"Tutto a posto?"disse Chloe.

"Mica tanto."disse lui.

In quel momento apparve in strada il Dottor Strange con Magik,Wanda,Zatanna,Constantine e Xanadu.

"Eccoci."disse Strange.

"Non per molto ,se non battiamo quel coso."disse Constantine.

"Mio Dio."disse Wanda.

"Usate tutti la vostra forza."disse Strange sollevandosi a mezz'aria.

Intorno a loro si formò un vortice di energia arancione.

"Siete pronti?"disse Strange.

"Lo eravamo anche un'ora fa."disse Iron Man.

"Fatelo!"disse Chloe.

Sotto i piedi del gigantesco dio si formò un turbine di energia arancione che lo fece svanire.

"Ha funzionato?"disse Chloe.

I maghi erano sfiniti.

"Il dio è andato via."disse Strange che era in ginocchio "È tornato nella dimensione da cui veniva."

"E per fortuna."disse Zatanna.

Gli eroi si riunirono su un terrazzo.

"Ha funzionato."disse Medusa.

"Interessante."disse Bestia.

"Ehi ,come sapevamo che stava per succedere?"disse Nova atterrando.

"Andate nella torre dei Vendicatori e chi ne ha bisogno si dia una ripulita."disse American Dreem.

"Okay,ignorami."disse Nova.

"Scommetto che andrai a farti un goccio."disse Chloe.

"Poco ma sicuro."disse Iron Man.

La sera seguente erano tutti riuniti in una grossa stanza della torre e festeggiavano.

"Come tutti voi,io sono commosso da quello che è successo oggi."disse Stark che era su un tavolo con una lattina in mano "Otteniamo così raramente una vittoria simile.

Voglio brindare alla salute di chi l'ha reso possibile.

Gli Inumani."

"Oh,ragazzi."disse la donna con i capelli rossi e corti.

Tutti alzarono il bicchiere.

"Voi ci avete aiutato a fermare quella cosa."disse Stark "Siamo arrivati nel posto giusto al momento giusto."

"Il mondo è salvo e siamo tutti d'un pezzo."disse Chloe.

Arno scese dal tavolo e parlo con Rhoders "Eccolo qui."

"Mi sono perso qualcosa?"disse Rhoders.

"Oh,Rodey,solo il più gigantesco toast fatto dall'uomo."disse Stark.

"Oh,no."disse lui "Oh,no.

Odio quando perdo qualcosa."

"Non posso aiutarti,ma ho visto che eri un po arrugginito li fuori."disse Stark.

"Beh,se avessi avuto modo di riparare l'armatura,forse sarebbe andata meglio."disse lui

"Sicuro."disse Arno "Se mi dai quattro miliardi di dollari ci penso io."

"Quattro miliardi di dollari?"disse lui "Dov'è il cugino del mio migliore amico?"

"Proprio qui."disse Stark "Metterò solo un'altra arma alla corazza."

"Jessica Alison?"disse Chloe.

"Si,Spiderwoman di Terra-3."disse lei "Credevo che Coonstantine stesse cercando di fare colpo su di me.

Sta guardando Wanda."

In quel momento arrivò She Hulk che le parlò all'orecchio"Hey..."

"Hey,Jen."disse Chloe.

"Allora gli dei giganti invaderanno il mondo?"disse She Hulk.

"No,non temere."disse Chloe.

"Davvero?"disse She Hulk.

Le due iniziarono a camminare.

"Come sapevi dove sarebbe arrivato?"disse lei.

"Grazie agli Inumani."disse Chloe che parlò a medusa "Hey,Medusa..."

"Chloe."disse lei.

"Allora,come sapevate cosa sarebbe successo?"disse Solargirl.

Solargirl di Terra-3 era appena comparsa.

"Ce loo stavamo chiedendo anche noi."disse Arno che era con American Dreem.

"Venite con noi."disse Medusa.

Spiderman,Rhoders,American Dreeem ,Chloe e Falcon,vennero portati in un grosso sgabuzzino buio.

Medusa entrò con tutti gli altri e portò con se il ragazzo con i capelli lunghi.

"Questo è Ulysses."disse Medusa "Se volete dire grazie a qualcuno dovete dirlo a lui."

"Salve."disse lui intimorito.

Loro salutarono.

"Come sapevi che cosa stava per succedere?"disse American Dreem.

"Va tutto bene."disse Medusa.

"Avevi detto che non dovevo dirlo."disse lui.

"A loro puoi."disse lei.

"Sei un inumano...che vede il futuro?"disse Chloe.

"Come esattamente."disse Jennifer.

"Non lo so."disse Ulysses "Non so esattamente come funziona.

Non so come poterlo descrivere."

"Vedi delle figure."disse She Hulk.

"Chiamate le piccola Jean Gray."disse Arno.

"Sarà una buona idea?"disse American Dreem "E poi non è piccola."

"Mi è scappato di bocca,Shannon,quindi,si,è una buona idea."disse Arno.

"E lo scontro tra gli Inumani e gli X-Men?"disse lei.

"È una festa."disse lui.

Jean arrivò poco dopo e i due si sedettero su degli sgabelli.

"Salve,io sono la dottoressa Jean Gray."disse lei "Sono una degli X-Men.

Telepate,per essere precisa."

"Salve."disse lui.

"È davvero necessario?"disse l'inumana con i capelli rossi corti.

"Si."disse Arno.

"Mi leggerai nella testa?"disse lui "Perché ho già abbastanza voci nella mente.

E poi ho parecchi pensieri in testa."

"Non temere,tutti li hanno."disse lei "Dovresti sapere cosa pensa She-Hulk proprio adesso.

"Hey."disse She Hulk "Non sei divertente."

"Cosa devo fare?"disse lui.

"Rilassati."disse Jean "E dicci la tua storia."

"Beh,fino a poche settimane fa ero una persona normale e poi sono cominciate le visioni dopo che è apparsa una strana tipa."disse lui "Non so se sia stata lei."

"Che donna?"disse She Hulk.

"Una che non toccava mai per terra."disse lui.

"Trovato nulla,Jean?"disse American Dreem.

"Non funziona."disse Jean.

"Cosa?"disse Ulysses.

"La sua mente è schermata da qualcosa."disse Jean "Non posso leggerla."

"Interessante."disse Arno.

"Che significa?"disse Chloe "Io ci riesco.

Vedo perfettamente quella tipa con la maschera blu."

"La conosci?"disse Medusa.

"No,mai vista."disse lei.

"Molto interessante."disse Jean "Per me invece la sua mente è un sistema chiuso."

"Come una scatola magica?"disse l'Uomo Ragno.

"È grave?"disse Jean.

"Ascolta."disse Chloe"Vorrei che venissi con me."

"Davvero?"disse Arno.

"Avevo un progetto chiamato gli Ultimates che vedeva me come capo gruppo."disse Chloe"Potremmo usarti per fermare i disastri prima che accadano."

"Sei seria?"disse Stark.

"Qual'è il problema?"disse Chloe.

"Beh..."disse Arno "Abbiamo un Inumano che non avevamo mai incontrato,che può dirci il futuro...e questo non è sufficiente per te?"

"Oggi le cose potevano veramente mettersi male senza di lui."disse Chloe.

"Io non avevo idea di questo."disse Stark.

"E allora?"disse Chloe.

"È perché è un Inumano?"disse Medusa.

"No,non centra quello."disse Arno.

"Cosa stai cercando di dirci,Arno?"disse Shannon.

"Niente."disse lui "Non mi metterò a fare un dibattito di moralità con te.

Non finirebbe bene."

"Dibattito di moralità?"disse Chloe.

"Avete un Inumano con poteri che con gli inumani non centrano nulla e che può prevedere un possibile futuro."disse lui "Non abbiamo idea di quanto possano essere precise le visioni,ne cosa può fare quel potere…

Le probabilità..."

"Probabilità?"disse Chloe "Qui si tratta di proteggere il mondo."

"Non era un possibile futuro,Arno."disse Rhoders "Stava per succedere.

L'hai vista quella cosa?"

"Quello che ha visto era un possibile futuro."disse Stark "Non è accaduto perché siamo intervenuti."

"Erano tutti vivi alla fine della battaglia..."disse Chloe.

"Dicci di più sui tuoi poteri."disse Arno.

"Ve l'ho detto."disse Ulysses "Quella donna mi è apparsa davanti all'improvviso e ha sussurrato qualcosa che non riesco a ricordare."

"Fantastico."disse Arno "Ti è sembrata una divinità?"

"Una..."disse lui "No,non sembrava un essere mitologico.

Per quanto riguarda i poteri,gli occhi mi diventano rossi e poi partono le immagini."

"D'accordo."disse Arno "Oggi è andata com'è andata.

Il dio ci ha attaccato.

Ma forse la prossima volta non sarà così facile.

E se la prossima volta fosse...uno di noi?

Se Ulysses ci dicesse che tu sei un pericolo per il nostro futuro?

Dovremmo venire a fermarti per quello che ancora non hai fatto,prima che tu sappia di cosa si tratta?"

"Dipende."disse Chloe.

"Da cosa?"disse Arno.

"Ho pensato che tu sei un futurista!"disse Chloe.

"Lo sono."disse Stark "Con tutto il cuore.

Io credo nel futuro."

Arno uscì.

"Scusate,ma dieci minuti fa non stavamo festeggiando per aver salvato il pianeta?"disse Spiderman.

"Sono stordita da quell'uomo."disse Chloe "Di nuovo."

"Grazie per l'aiuto,inumano."disse American Dreem.

"Non ci saremmo riusciti senza di te."disse Rhoders.

"Grazie."disse Ulysses.

Il ragazzo fu portato su New Attilian la seconda città degli Inumani,che era poco lontana dalla statua della libertà.

Al suo centro c'era una gigantesca torre metallica.

Ulysses dormiva,ma improvvisamente si svegliò e aveva gli occhi neri.

Per lo spavento saltò giù dal letto e urlò.

Medusa si svegliò di colpo e andò nella sua stanza "Ulysses?!"disse lei abbracciandolo.

"Calmati,calmati."disse Medusa "Che cos'hai visto?"

Il giorno dopo il tetto della Torre di Guardia si aprì e War Mashine atterrò.

Chloe era con Pantera Nera e Clark.

"Rhodey?"disse Chloe "Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Sei sorpresa,Solargirl?"disse lui "Se non sapevi che ero in arrivo perché hai aperto il tetto?"

"Chiedilo a T'Challa."disse Chloe.

"Salve,T'Challa!"disse War Maschine.

"Colonnello."disse lui.

"Seriamente,che succede?"disse War Maschine.

"Stavamo aspettando altri ospiti."disse Chloe.

In quel momento si tele-portarono in aria Medusa,Ulysses,l'inumana con i capelli rossi e corti e un gigantesco cane.

"Medusa,Cristal,Lockjaw,Ulysses."disse Chloe "Ben arrivati.

Mi hai detto che ha avuto un'altra visione."

"Si."disse lei "Pazuzu.

Sta tornando."

Poco fuori New York,c'erano le Montagne di Atena e sopra un dosso c'era un laboratorio super tecnologico in mano all'esercito.

C'erano anche diversi palazzi.

Dal cielo ci fu raggio fucsia che toccò la superficie della struttura.

Dal fumo e dall'energia apparve Pazuzu che si trovò davanti Chloe,She Hulk,Zatanna,Medusa,Pantera Nera e Xanadu.

"Non dovreste essere qui."disse Pazuzu che lancio un raggio dalla mano destra colpendo Chloe e provocando un'onda d'urto che mandò tutti a terra.

Chloe lanciò un raggio dalle mani e colpì il demone,poi prese la spada dalla placca sulle spalle.

"La gemma!"disse Pazuzu "Non la terrete lontano da me!"

She Hulk gli saltò addosso alle spalle e lo fece cadere.

"Oggi vi ucciderò!"disse il demone.

"Che maleducato."disse She Hulk "Ma ora ti insegneremo le buone maniere."

"Jennifer spostati!"disse Chloe che lanciò una scarica elettrica dal braccio sinistro.

Zatanna e Xanadu lanciarono diversi raggi dalle mani.

War Maschine lo attaccò dall'alto e lo colpì con proiettili e missili e poi medusa lo avvolse con i suoi capelli.

"COME?"disse Pazuzu "Come sapevate che sarei stato qui?!"

"Ricordami di dirtelo un giorno."disse Medusa.

War Machina continuò a colpirlo con i proiettili,ma lui prese Medusa e la tirò contro l'altro.

Pazuzu allungò il braccio verso She Hulk e lancio una sfera di fuoco che provocò una grande esplosione.

"Jennifer!"disse War Maschine.

Pazuzu allungò le unghie e trafisse l'uomo e l'armatura.

"NO!"urlò Chloe.

"Ora datemi la gemma."disse il demone.

Chloe lanciò dei raggi dagli occhi,poi le fece un tagliò sul petto con la spada,le due maghe lanciarono i raggi,gli altri continuarono a colpirlo e Solargirl gli diede un pugno al volto.

Pazuzu liberò dal suo corpo un'onda d'urto che sbalzò in aria tutti e poi scomparve.

La notte seguente Iron Man atterrò pesantemente sulla Triskelion il quartier generale degli Ultimates,una squadra di cui Chloe faceva parte.

Era una grossa piattaforma tra le acque,davanti a New York,con un palazzo al centro.

"Calma,Stark!"disse Hill.

"DOV'È?"disse Arno furioso.

"Calmati prima che tu abbia un attacco di cuore."disse Hill,mentre giungeva Pantera Nera.

"DOV'È?"urlò lui che si tolse l'elmo.

Fu condotto i una stanza dove c'era un lettino con l'amico che era in coma.

Arno prese l'elmetto dell'armatura distrutta,che era su un tavolo li vicino "La forza per rompere questo…

Come mai i sensori di impatto non hanno funzionato.

Come è successo?"

Lui uscì dalla stanza e cominciò a camminare per i corridoi "CHLOE!"

"Arno,per favore!"disse Pantera Nera.

Sul suo costume aveva diversi squarci,sia sulla schiena che sul fianco.

"CHLOE SULLIVAN!"disse Arno che chiese informazioni a Zatanna "DOV'È LEI?"

"Dietro di te."disse la ragazza.

Iron Man si volto e vide una tenda da cui usciva un'infermiera.

Entrando Arno trovò che la stanza era piena di luci rosse e basse che provenivano da dei monitor che erano intorno ad un lettino dove si trovava She Hulk che era priva di sensi e fasciata.

Su una sedia, accanto a lei, c'era Chloe che aveva una fasciatura sull'occhio destro,aveva il viso pieno di graffi e tagli e il costume con diversi strappi sulle spalle,un buco sul fianco sinistro,alcuni strappi sulla schiena e uno sulla gamba sinistra.

"È She-Hulk-?"disse Arno "È..."

"È viva."disse Chloe "Purtroppo i miei poteri non anno funzionato con queste ferite.

Non sono certi che sopravviverà.

O se camminerà ancora.

Il suo fisico è particolare.

Serviva un esperto di raggi gamma,come Banner."

"Cos'è successo?"disse Arno.

"Pazuzu."disse Chloe.

In quel momento entrarono Pantera Nera e Hill.

"Pazuzu è tornato nella dimensione materiale?"disse Arno "Ha attaccato?"

"Non esattamente."disse Hill.

"Lo abbiamo sorpreso."disse Chloe.

"Come?"disse Arno.

"Sapevamo sarebbe arrivato e l'abbiamo aspettato."disse Chloe "Credo la gemma di Visione."

"Come lo sapevate?"disse Arno.

"Ricordi quell'inumano."disse Chloe "Quello che aveva le premonizioni?

È venuto da noi dicendo di averne avuta un'altra."

"Hai ucciso uno dei miei migliori amici."disse Arno.

"Arno."disse Pantera Nera.

"È come se lo avessi fatto tu."disse Arno.

"Era un soldato."disse Chloe alzandosi "È venuto in battaglia."

"L'AVEVO DETTO!"disse Arno "AVEVO DETTO CHE SAREBBE SUCCESSO!"

"Mi dispiace."disse lei "Rhodey..."

"No!"disse Arno "NO!

NON PRONUNCIARE QUEL NOME!"

"Mi spiace davvero."disse Chloe.

"Dov'è il demone ora?"disse Tony.

"È svanito subito dopo aver fatto questo."disse Chloe.

Arno uscì infuriato.

"Dove vai,Tony?"disse Pantera Nera.

"Ad assicurarmi che nessuno di voi giochi a fare Dio ancora!"disse Arno.

She Hulk afferrò il braccio di Chloe.

"Jennifer!"disse Chloe "Grazie a Dio.

Va tutto bene.

Te..."

"Combatti."disse Jennifer "È il nostro futuro ,Chloe.

Non il suo.

Non ti fermare."

Il cuore di Jennifer di fermò.

I medici fecero uscire Chloe dalla stanza e lei era in lacrime.

A Nuova Attilan c'era Iron Man che camminava con l'armatura in modalità invisibile.

Lui arrivò nella stanza di Ulysses.

"Non farlo,Arno."disse Medusa.

"Medusa."disse lui.

"Solargirl ha detto che saresti venuto qui."disse lei "Vai a casa.

Parleremo quando sarai più calmo."

"Viglio Ulysses."disse Iron Man.

"Lui è un membro del mio regno."disse lei "Non lo prenderai.

Capisco il tuo dolore.

Ma non posso lasciare che succeda questo.

Ultimo avvertimento:vai a casa."

I capelli di Medusa si avvinghiarono intorno al corpo di Iron-Man "Medusa!"

Sai che rispetto il tuo regno,ma ora tu sei nel mio spazio personale."

Ulysses si svegliò "Che succede?"

"Ti avverto,Arno."disse Medusa "Vai a casa."

Lui le afferrò i capelli con la mano,le diede una forte scarica elettrica e la scagliò contro il muro fuori dalla porta.

Gli inumani che erano la sua guardia personale la videro.

C'era anche un uomo con una felpa e un cappuccio verde ,con una maglietta bianca,dei jeans e degli stivali neri.

Sulla testa calva aveva due linee verdi che partivano dalle sopracciglia,altre due dagli zigomi e una sul mento.

"No..."disse la ragazza con i capelli rossi.

"Karnak,mi aspettavo te."disse Iron Man.

"STARK!"disse lui che spiccò un salto.

Iron Man lo evitò e lui colpì il muro frantumandolo.

Lui sferrò un altro calcio,ma Iron Man lo evitò.

Karnak cercò di colpirlo,ma lui gli afferrò la mano e dal reattore sul petto uscì una forte luce che lo mandò al tappeto.

"KARNAK!"urlò la ragazza facendo apparire una scarica elettrica tra le mani e colpì il nemico.

"NO,CRYSTAL!"disse Karnak "Gli dai solo più energia!"

L'armatura esplose,ma dentro non c'era nessuno.

"Ma cosa?"disse Crystal.

"Era un Decoy."disse Medusa "Aveva il controllo remoto."

Videro che Ulysses non c'era più.

"Dannazione."disse Medusa.

"Cosa crede di fare Stark?"disse Crystal.

"Non importa cosa crede di fare..."disse Medusa "Ha appena dichiarato guerra agli Inumani."

Nella Triskelion c'era una grossa agitazione.

Chloe camminava con Hill e Pantera Nera.

"Arno ha appena creato un incidente internazionale con una nazione di super-potenziati."disse Chloe che era appena guarita e il costume era di nuovo intatto "Freccia Nera non tarderà a reagire nel peggiore dei modi.

Voglio gli agenti S.H.I.E.L.D. alla Stark Tower immediatamente."

"Non credo che lui sia li."disse Hill.

"Infatti..."disse Chloe "Ma gli Inumani sono sicuramente andati li."

Medusa,Freccia Nera e un gruppo di Inumani erano già in volo.

"E Medusa sa che Stark non è li."disse Pantera Nera.

"Medusa e Freccia Nera sono i leader della loro popolazione e sono stati invasi e attaccati."disse Chloe "Gli ha forzato la mano."

Gli Inumani atterrarono sulla Stark Tower.

"Loro non stanno andando li per Stark."disse Chloe "Vogliono solo che Karnak non butti giù il palazzo."

"STARK!"urlò Karnak.

Una voce meccanica parlò "Salve.

Mi spiace,ma il signor Stark non è in casa.

Chi devo dire che lo desidera quando torna?"

"Medusa e Freccia Nera."disse Karnak "Questo palazzo è nostro ora!"

Karnak si mise a spingere contro le porte corazzate.

"Non è qui."disse Medusa.

"Certo che è qui."disse lui "Si nasconde dentro."

"FERMO!"disse Chloe che era sospesa a mezz'aria e camminava sul nulla.

Dietro di lei c'erano: Thor di Terra-3,Zatanna,Pantera Nera,che restava sospeso tramite due propulsori sulla schiena,Visione e Falcon.

Oltre a loro c'era una delle piattaforme volanti delle S.H.I.E.L.D. con due jet e diversi uomini con propulsori,compresa Hill.

"Per favore."disse Chloe "Non lo fate."

Chloe atterrò "Medusa,per favore,ci occuperemo noi di questa situazione."

"Che significa?"disse Crystal.

"Che lo prenderemo."disse Hill.

"E vi ridaremo l'ostaggio."disse Thor di Terra-3.

"Per favore."disse Chloe.

"Non avete l'autorità di fare una cosa simile."disse Pantera Nera "Ci penseremo noi."

"Non avete impedito a Stark di invaderci,ma siete qui per fermarci?"disse Medusa.

"Sapevi che sarebbe arrivato e non hai fatto nulla."disse Karnak.

"Lo so,ma Stark si calmerà."disse Chloe "Noi speriamo..."

"Ti sbagli!"disse Crystal.

"Tanto per essere chiari:noi siamo stati attaccati,uno dei nostri è stato preso."disse Medusa "Perché?

Per avervi aiutato.

Per aver partecipato."

"Abbiamo tutti subito un attacco oggi."disse Chloe "Per favore.

Una possibilità.

È tutto ciò che chiedo."

Poco tempo dopo il martello di Thor di Terra-3 sfondò la parete del bunker di Arno,trovandoli entrambi.

"Arno."disse lei.

"Chloe."disse Arno "Solo un momento."

"Non se ne parla."disse Chloe.

"Non ci saranno vincitori."disse Arno.

"Hai creato un incidente."disse Chloe.

"No,tu l'hai fatto."disse Arno "Ho reagito d conseguenza."

"Beh,ora siamo una squadra."disse Pantera Nera.

"Siamo tutti aggiornati sui poteri di questo ragazzino?"disse Stark "Capiamo cosa sta succedendo qui?

Tutti sanno che Rhodey è gravissimo e She Hulk è quasi morta perché Chloe vuole controllare il futuro?

Perché questo potrebbe ucciderci tutti.

Potrebbe succedere a te,oppure a te.

E io sono scioccato che Clint sia con voi."

In quel momento atterrò lentamente Blue Marvel.

Era un uomo di colore con i capelli corti.

Aveva un costume blu scuro molto aderente.

Gli avambracci erano coperti da bracciali di metallo bianco formato da diverse placche.

Dalla fine dei bracciali partiva una linea che formava una "M"sul petto.

Dai fianchi partivano delle linee bianche che scendevano verso il basso e terminavano sugli stivali.

Nella mano destra aveva un elmo bianco che quando lo aveva indosso copriva tutto il volto e la testa.

"Questo non ti autorizza a catturare il ragazzo..."disse Blue Marvel.

"E torturarlo."disse Occhio di Falco.

"Vieni qui."disse lui avvicinando il ragazzo "Vedete, non l'ho torturato!"

"Mi ha torturato."disse Ulysses.

"Un pochino."disse lui.

"Arno,penso che stai per avere un piccolo esaurimento nervoso..."disse Chloe.

"Oh!"disse Arno.

"E vorrei poterti aiutare."disse lei.

"Non è un piccolo esaurimento nervoso..."disse Arno "Io sto per avere un completo e totale esaurimento nervoso!"

"Arno."disse Chloe.

"E giorno dopo giorno noi combattiamo per il futuro."disse Arno "Combattiamo per rendere migliore il mondo."

"Non cominciare a leggere il manuale della moralità..."disse Chloe.

"E se noi vinciamo o perdiamo siamo responsabili per le nostre azioni."disse Arno.

"Arno,basta."disse Chloe.

Ulysses ebbe una visione.

Vide un gigantesco Hulk, completamente nudo,e con gli occhi tutti verdi,che era in una New York in fiamme e stringeva in mano Chloe e Iron-Man.

A terra c'era Thor di Terra-3,Occhio di Falco era trafitto da una trave e Amercan Dreem era sotto le macerie,sotto il piede di Hulk.

Tutti erano caduti in ginocchio e videro che Ulysses emanava fumo.

"L'avete visto?"disse Chloe.

"L'ho avvertito."disse Pantera Nera "Ha proiettato le immagini come una visione."

"Era reale?"disse Clint.

"Credete succederà?"disse Blue Marvel.

"Mi spiace."disse Ulysses "Ma Hulk verrà posseduto e usato come arma."

All'alba, in Utah ,c'era un super laboratorio con dentro Banner che eseguiva degli studi.

"Dottor Banner."disse Chloe.

"Oh,Solargirl."disse Banner "Che sorpresa.

Cosa posso fare per te?"

Alcuni giorni dopo Chloe indossava una giacca e una cravatta nera e dei pantaloni neri,con scarpe nere e si trovava in un tribunale nella Manhattan Federal Court House.

"Chiamiamo Chloe Sullivan."disse l'avvocato in piedi.

Chloe si alzò e andò a sedersi accanto al giudice.

"Per favore,può dire alla corte il suo nome."disse l'avvocato.

"Chloe Sullivan."disse Solargirl.

"Può parlare degli eventi del 19 luglio di quest'anno?"disse l'avvocato.

"Certamente."disse Chloe "Ero parte del gruppo di supereroi che si era recata nello Utah."

"Per quale motivo?"disse l'avvocato.

"Per parlare con il dottor Bruce Banner."disse Chloe.

FLASHBACK

"Bruce."disse Chloe.

"Chloe."disse Banner.

"A cosa stai lavorando?"disse Chloe "Su cosa stai lavorando?"

"Io..."disse lui "Come mai sei qui?

E con "qui"io intendo in un laboratorio segreto."

"Rispondimi,per favore."disse Chloe "A cosa stai lavorando?"

"Coagulazione genetica."disse Bruce "Non credo che capiresti nello specifico."

"E niente sul soprannaturale?"disse Chloe.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?"disse Bruce.

"Rispondi alla domanda,Bruce."disse Arno.

"Io-"disse Bruce "Arno.

Um…

Ragazzi non ho avuto trasformazioni nell'ultimo anno.

O sbaglio?"

"È meglio se ne parliamo fuori."disse Arno.

"Niente armi?"disse Bruce.

"Questa era l'idea."disse Chloe.

"L'idea?"disse Bruce "Perché?

Cosa c'è li fuori?"

Arno gli mise una mano sulla spalla "Non preoccuparti…

Stai calmo.

Ti credo."

Usciti fuori trovarono:il gruppo degli Inumani,due Spiderman(il secondo aveva il costume nero con le ragnatele rosse),American Dreem,la nuova Wolverine,Tempesta,Colosso,Visione,Dead Pool,Hill,Nova,Ms Marvel,Thor di Terra-3,Bestia,Falcon,Rose,Chloe di Terra-3,Annie,uno degli Hellicarrier e i Jet.

"Oh,mio Dio."disse Bruce "Cosa ho fatto?"

"È questo il punto, Bruce."disse Arno "Non hai fatto nulla."

"Ancora."disse Medusa.

"Non capisco."disse Bruce.

"C'è un giovane Inumano,che si chiama Ulysses."disse Chloe "Lui ha..."

"...visioni-"disse Arno.

"-del futuro."disse Chloe.

"Di un possibile futuro."disse Arno "Un futuro...con te."

FINE FALSHBACK

"Come ha preso la notizia?"disse l'avvocato.

FLASHBACK

"Mi spiace molto,Bruce."disse Arno.

"Arno-hai sperimentato anche tu quelle visioni?"disse Bruce.

"Si."disse Arno.

"Quanto erano brutte?"disse Banner.

"Molto brutte."disse Arno.

"Oh,mio Dio."disse Banner.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Gli abbiamo spiegato-tutte le visioni che avevamo sperimentato."disse Chloe "Quasi tutte erano più o meno corrette."

"Ma non tutte?"disse l'avvocato.

FLASHBACK

"Allora...abbiamo un dilemma tra le mani."disse Arno.

"Siete venuti da me per fermare Hulk,prima che attacchi."disse lui.

"Arno,non è d'accordo nell'usarlo per cambiare il futuro."disse Chloe.

"Ho detto-"disse Arno "Beh,sai cosa ho detto."

"Stai per dire:accadrà o è solo uno dei futuri?"disse Banner "E il resto di voi-siete-siete pronti a mettermi da parte?

Uccidermi forse?"

"No."disse Chloe.

"No?"disse Banner.

"Abbiamo una camera di contenimento nuova."disse Arno

"E io ho detto che ci serve di più."disse Chloe "Ci serve una prova."

"Che tipo di prova?"disse Banner.

"È vero."disse Bestia "Sta cercando di capire come poter aprire portali su altre dimensioni."

"Oh,Bruce."disse Arno.

"Sei entrato nel mio computer?"disse Bruce.

"Vuoi aprire un portale per poi tentare di sigillarlo."disse Bestia.

"Oh,no."disse Spideman.

"Oh, mio Dio."disse Falcon.

"Non hai idea di quanto sia pericoloso."disse Chloe.

"Dopo tutto l'orrore che-"disse Arno.

"Bruce Banner...come vice direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D.,sono costretta a metterla agli arresti."disse Hill "Dobbiamo trattenerla."

"Non lo renda difficile."disse Thor di Terra-3.

"Non ucciderò nessuno con i miei esperimenti."disse Bruce.

"Bruce,calmati."disse Arno.

"E voi-"disse Bruce "Siete venuti qui a casa mia per accusarmi di-"

"Bruce?"disse Arno.

"CHE COSA CREDETE-"disse Banner.

Una freccia partì da un albero e lo colpì alla testa,poi un'altra colpì il petto.

FINE FALSHBACK

"Che cosa è successo dopo?"disse l'avvocato.

"Eravamo a pezzi."disse Chloe

FLASHBACK

"Thor,gli alberi!"disse lei.

Thor di Terra-3,Falcon,Wolverine e Spiderman andarono verso il bosco a tutta velocità,raggiunti dagli altri.

"Fermi."disse una voce e un arco cadde dall'albero.

"Tu-"disse Spiderman.

"Perché?"disse Thor d Terra-3.

"Arno-"disse Chloe.

"Io ero qui per aiutarlo!"disse Arno "Ero qui per fermati dal fare qualcosa tipo questo!"

Barton uscì e si arrese.

FINE FLASHBACK

"E lei ha visto l'uomo con l'arco?"disse l'avvocato.

"Si."disse Chloe.

"Può indicarlo."disse lui.

"E seduto li."disse Chloe "Clint Barton.

Occhio di Falco."

Occhio di falco era in manette.

"Avete chiesto al signor Barton perché ha reciso la vita del dottor Banner?"disse l'avocato.

"Si,l'abbiamo fatto."disse Chloe

FLASHBACK

Clint era in manette e in ginocchio.

"Clint,che diavolo hai fatto?!"disse Chloe.

"Averger,X-Men,Inumani..."disse Hill "...questo è il luogo di una scena di un crimine."

"Clint!"disse Shannon "Rispondile!

Clint,perché?"

Lui piangeva.

FINE FLASHBACK

"Perché mi aveva detto di farlo."disse Clint.

Il giudice dovette battere il martello più volte "Ordine!"

"Aveva detto di non poterne più."disse Clint "Ma il colpo non era abbastanza potente.

La punta di freccia che mi aveva dato per ucciderlo l'ha solo mandato in coma."

"C'è qualcuno che può confermarlo."disse l'avvocato.

"No."disse Clint.

Chloe parlò ancora "Io non avevo idea di quello che Barton stava per fare.

Non era ciò che avevo pianificato.

Non l'avevo visto tra gli alberi."

FLASHBACK

"DOVEVAMO SORVEGLIARLO,AVREMMO DOVUTO PROTEGGERLO!"urlò Stark trattenuto da Visione e Pantera Nera "CHE COS'È QUESTO?!"

"RESPONSABILITÀ!"disse Chloe con accanto l'Uomo Ragno e American Dreem.

Clint fu portato via.

Arno era in ginocchio "È colpa tua quello che è successo qui,Sullivan."

"Non è giusto."disse Chloe.

"Hai causato tu tutto questo!"disse Arno "Non hai rinunciato a questa cazzata e un altro di noi se n'è andato.

Chi è il prossimo della tua lista,Sullivan?!"

"Medusa allontanati per ora-"disse Chloe "Porta Ulysses con te."

"Credo tu abbia ragione."disse Medusa che svanì in un portale.

"No!"disse Arno trattenuto da American Dreem "Niente di questo—È UNA TUA RESPONSABILITÀ!"

"Ragazzi,cosa si fa?"disse Ms Marvel.

"Bella domanda."disse il secondo Spiderman.

"Io penso che sono con Iron-Man."disse Nova.

"Arno,lascia che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. faccia ciò che deve fare."disse Chloe.

"Non puoi tirarti fuori da questo,Sullivan."disse Arno "E nemmeno lui.

Ha ucciso un Avenger!

Lo seppelliranno vivo per questo!

E poi seppelliranno te per avergli forzato la mano."

FINE FLASHBACK

"La giuria ha un verdetto?"disse il giudice.

"Si,vostro onore."disse uno di loro e le fu consegnato un foglietto.

Chloe volò verso la Triskelion e atterrò delicatamente.

"L'hai saputo?"disse Pantera Nera che era senza la maschera.

"Ero in aula, T'Challa."disse Chloe.

"Vuoi parlarne,Solargirl,o-?"disse T'Challa.

"È sveglia?"disse Chloe "Qualcuno le ha parlato?"

"Ti stavamo aspettando."disse Pantera Nera.

Lei oltrepassò le tende della stanza di She Hulk.

"Jennifer!"disse lei sorridendo.

"Sei qui."disse She Hulk che aveva ancora dei segni sul viso.

"Lo stesso vale per te."disse Chloe "Sei stata via per molto tempo,lady.

Ricordi come sei arrivata qui?

Cosa ti è successo?"

"Pazuzu"disse She Hulk.

"Si."disse lei.

"È andata male."disse She Hulk "Per quanto sono stata via.

Nessuno mi parla."

"Volevo essere io a dirtelo."disse Chloe.

"Perché?"disse She Hulk "Posso uscire di qui?"

"Devo chiederti di essere forte."disse Chloe.

"Che è successo?"disse She Hulk.

"È Bruce,Jennifer."disse lei.

"Bruce Banner?"disse She Hulk.

"Per poco non se ne andava."disse Chloe.

"Stava per abbandonare la squadra ancora?"disse She Hulk.

"No,Jennifer."disse Chloe abbassando la testa "Lui...è quasi morto."

"No."disse She Hulk.

"Mi spiace."disse Chloe.

"Non può essere."disse lei "Lui è Hulk."

"Mi spiace ,Jennifer."disse Chloe "C'è mancato davvero poco e non si è ancora risvegliato."

"Come è successo?"disse lei.

"Occhio di Falco."disse Chloe.

"Occhio di Falco?"disse She Hulk "Questo-

Non è possibile."

"L'ho visto con i miei occhi."disse Chloe "Ero li."

"Dov'è ora?"disse She Hulk.

"Lo abbiamo arrestato."disse Chloe "Lo abbiamo processato."

"E?"disse lei.

"L'hanno assolto."disse Chloe.

"COSA?!"urlò lei.

Arno Stark era seduto a terra in una stanza buia.

Indossava l'armatura,ma non l'elmetto.

"Mi sento perso."disse Arno "Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto.

Quel tipo…

Ulysses.

Io credo di sapere qualcosa che a Sullivan sfugge.

Dopo quello che è successo al mio amico...o a Banner…e magari è vero.

Ma non significa che mi sbagliavo.

Un mutante ha viaggiato nel tempo e ha cambiato il futuro.

Non è scritto.

Può essere modificato.

E questo era il mio problema con il nuovo Inumano.

Questo futuro e le visioni…

Non potevano essere certe."

Ulysses era con Karnak e era in ginocchio in meditazione.

Aveva delle linee rosse che scendevano sulla sua fronte e altre che da sotto gli occhi passavano sugli zigomi e uno sulla mascella.

Aveva un costume verde con delle linee rosse.

Sopra i costume aveva un mantello rosso con cappuccio.

"Il tempo è un concetto."disse Arno "È un organismo creato che vive e ci circonda.

E questo tipo ha queste visioni.

Visioni di attività criminali,disastri e olocausti.

È il conduttore,ma lui non le vede semplicemente-

Le sperimenta.

Lui vive questi disastri e orrori.

Quali effetti avranno sulla sua mente?"

Chloe stava volando insieme a Zatanna,Pantera Nera,che aveva le ali di metallo,Medusa e il gruppo degli inumani,senza contare i soldati dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Il concetto di visioni è errato."disse Arno "Ho fatto uno scanner del suo cervello.

O fatto il Download su una copia."

Una giovane donna usciva da un palazzo,quando Chloe atterrò e,mentre i soldati la arrestavano,lei aprì la sua valigia.

"Io volevo scoprire se fosse un portale verso futuri che non abbiamo mai visto."disse Arno "Tutte nostre teorie sul tempo è lo spazio sono antiquate.

Quei futuri possono essere sbagliati.

Vedete?"

"No."rispose una voce.

Arno si alzò e fece uscire dal propulsore della mano sinistra un cervello che emanava energia verdastra "Questo è il cervello di quel tipo.

Lui può assorbire qualsiasi dato del pianeta,energia e informazione.

Tutto nel mondo produce energia.

Tutti e tutto.

Lui la assorbe e la trasforma in visioni.

Delle teoretiche versioni del futuro.

Lui non vede il futuro perché non è realmente li.

Crea degli algoritmi di un possibile futuro.

Un futuro molto possibile.

Ma è solo un algoritmo."

A Chloe venne data una valigia mentre la donna veniva portata via.

"Si,Pazuzu è tornato sulla terra e forse Banner ci avrebbe ammazzati tutti."disse Arno "Il dio giallo anche.

Ma sono possibili futuri.

Lei non lo sa,sta prendendo per assoluto quelle visioni."

Chloe si sollevò a mezz'aria,aprì la valigia,ma la trovò vuota.

La mostrò ad Ulysses che restò sorpreso.

La ragazza fu portata via,mentre piangeva.

"Dato che si sta parlando di algoritmi e probabilità...quali di questi algoritmi sono veri e quali no?"disse Arno "E ora che il ragazzo diventa più forte,anche gli altri possono vedere le visioni.

Se mi dite di fermarmi lo farò.

Perché,dopo tutti questi anni,ho imparato...a dare ascolto a Capitan America."

Al tavolo erano seduti American Dreem,Freccia Nera,Bestia,Pantera Nera,Medusa,il Dottor Strange e in piedi,appoggiata su un mobile, c'era Solargirl.

American Dreem e Pantera Nera nera erano senza maschera,ma con il costume.

"Dovrei venire con voi come se niente fosse?"disse Arno "Credete che volessi essere in questa stanza a litigare con voi,dopo quello che è successo alla mia vita.

L'ultima volta che i supereroi si sono azzuffati,Tony...io non voglio vivere niente del genere.

Non con te,non con lei,con nessuno.

Ma…

Lei mi sta forzando la mano

I fatti mi stanno forzando la mano!"

Chloe era a braccia incrociate.

American Dreem si alzò "Chloe?"

"Io sono dalla parte del Dottor McCoy,Stark."disse Chloe.

"E cosa farà?"disse lui.

"Proverà a convincermi,facendo degli esami."disse Chloe.

"Li ho già fatti."disse Bestia "Non...è sbagliato."

"Quindi...cosa pensi di fare?"disse Arno.

Ci fu un istante di silenzio.

"Cosa penso di fare?"disse Chloe "Un ragazzo viene da te e ti dice che una persona ha una pistola e sta per aprire il fuoco.

Andate a fermarlo o aspettate che spari per dire se il ragazzo aveva ragione."

"Anche con l'otto percento?"disse Arno.

"Cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Sedici percento?"disse Arno "Quattordici percento?

Che probabilità serve per te per considerare queste visioni un futuro certo?"

"Arno..."disse Chloe.

"E se ti dicessi che c'è solo un dieci percento che le visioni siano giuste?"disse Arno.

"E se ci fosse il dieci percento che Pazuzu entri da quella porta e ci stermini tutti,basterebbe per farti agire?"disse Chloe "Per me è più che sufficiente."

"Sul serio?"disse Arno "Queste visioni non sono quello che pensi e..."

"E Banner sarebbe stato d'accordo con me."disse Chloe.

"Beh,andrò a chiederglielo quando si sveglia..."disse Stark.

"Okay,io ho finito."disse Chloe "Arno,vattene via.

Non conosco altri modi per dirtelo."

Chloe spiccò il volo e trapassò il soffitto,fracassando anche il pavimento.

"Io so quali sono le probabilità che vada avanti."disse Arno.

"È distrutta per quello che è successo a Banner."disse Bestia "Se non ci fosse Clark non so davvero come farebbe."

"Shannon,mi sbaglio forse?"disse lui.

"Non del tutto."disse Shannon.

"Ma non è sua responsabilità,vero?"disse Arno.

Lei tornò al grande palazzo sulla piattaforma tra le acque.

La ragazza dai capelli marroni era in una stanza con un tavolino e la sedia.

Aveva le braccia incrociate e tremava.

Chloe era appena tornata "T'Challa.

Direttrice Hill."

"Non posso trattenerla a lungo."disse Hill.

"Ha fatto le valutazioni psichiche?"disse Solargirl.

"Si,Chloe."disse Hill "Noi abbiamo agenti che stanno investigando in ogni angolo della sua casa.

È una banchiera e non ha connessione con nessuna organizzazione seguita dallo S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Non hai trovato nulla?"disse Chloe.

"Ama il karaoke."disse Hill "È una civile.

Delle persone la stanno cercando."

"Suo padre è un ufficiale di polizia di Chicago."disse T'Challa "Stanno già facendo pressioni.

Qual'era la visione dell'inumano su di lei?"

Chloe entrò nella stanza "Miss Green."

"Oh,mio Dio!"disse lei "Che succede?

Vi ho già chiesto di lasciarmi andare!"

"Sa cos'è l Hydra?"disse Chloe.

"I terroristi."disse lei.

"Esattamente!"disse Chloe "Terroristi."

"Ho...letto di loro."disse la donna.

"Lei lavora per loro e cerca di distruggere ulteriormente l'istituzione finanziaria di questo paese."disse Chloe.

"Che?"disse la donna spaventata.

"Stavate per gettare il mondo nel Caos."disse Chloe "Ma ora l'abbiamo presa.

La sua confessione oggi la aiuterà al suo processo.

Voglio nomi e luoghi.

Voglio dettagli."

"Di cosa sta parlando?"disse la ragazza "Io lavoro in un'istituzione finanziaria."

"Aveva la valigetta vuota."disse Chloe.

"Che cosa centra la mia valigetta?"disse lei "La stavo per cambiare con una nuova."

"Ho l'autorità legale per trattenerla indefinitamente."disse Chloe.

"Per una valigia vuota?"disse lei.

"Uno di noi sa chi è lei veramente."disse Chloe "E la terremo qui."

"I...no."disse la ragazza "Io non ho fatto nulla!"

Chloe uscì e lei si alzò "Per favore!

IL MIO NOME E ALISON GREEN!

IO SONO UNA CITTADINA DEGLI STATI UNITI!

NON HO FATTO NULLA!

PER FAVORE!"iniziò a picchiare sul vetro "NON SONO MAI STATA ARRESTATA!

MIO PADRE È DELLA POLIZIA!

VOGLIO UN TELEFONO!

LO VOGLIO CHIAMARE!"

"Chloe?"disse T'Challa.

"Ti serve una prova."disse Hill.

"La troveremo."disse Chloe.

La ragazza si mise in ginocchio e si mise la mani tra i capelli e poi scomparve in una nube viola.

I tre entrarono.

"Uh-oh."disse Hill.

"Credo fosse Nightcrawler."disse Chloe.

"Un X-Man?"disse Hill.

"L'ha portata fuori-"disse lei "Maledetto Arno!"

I tre uscirono dalla stanza.

"A tutto il personale,sono Maria Hill!"disse lei "Siamo in una situazione di emergenza!

Non è un'esercitazione."

In quel momento si spensero le luci e si accesero quelle di emergenza.

"Arresterò Arno Stark."disse Chloe.

"Devi prima trovarlo."disse Pantera Nera.

In quel momento arrivò Thor di Terra-3 seguita da American Dreem.

"Cosa sta accadendo?"disse Thor di Terra-3.

"Stark."disse Chloe.

"Non c'è bisogno di cercarlo."disse Hill.

"È qui?"disse Chloe.

"Qui fuori."disse Hill.

"Beh,siamo pronti."disse Chloe.

"Non per questo."disse Hill.

Chloe uscì con gli altri "Arno,maledetto bastardo!

Questo non doveva succedere!"

Davanti a lei c'erano Iron Man,Ms Marvel,Falcon,una versione femminile di Occhio di Flaco,Visione,sospeso a mezz'aria con accanto Nova,lo Spiderman di colore,Luke Cage,Ciclope,Dottor Strange e un nuovo War Mashine.

Accanto a Solargirl arrivarono anche Jean Gray,Blue Marvel,Magik,Tempesta,Zatanna,Superman e Ercole.

"Ecco."disse Arno "Ti avevo avvertita.

Tutti noi ti avevamo avvertita."

"Sei in stato di arresto,Arno Stark."disse Chloe indicandolo.

"Buona fortuna."disse Arno "Quando il pubblico vedrà quello che stai facendo ti crocifiggeranno letteralmente."

"E cosa sto facendo?"disse Chloe "Sei appena entrato senza permesso-"

"Non intendo dirti come gestire i tuoi affari,perché è chiaro che sei preparata a farlo,ma…hai osato troppo."disse lui "Siete in inferiorità numerica.

Ti conviene arrenderti!"

"Inferiorità?"disse Chloe illuminando i suoi occhi di luce azzurra "Vediamo."

"In quel momento arrivarono i Guardiani della Galassia insieme a Angela che aveva una spada e una lancia.

"Ho amici in tutto lo spazio."disse Chloe.

Un elicottero vide Drax che veniva scagliato via.

Visione lanciò il raggio dalla pietra e colpi Jean che però mise una barriera davanti a se stessa.

I due gruppi corsero l'uno contro l'altro.

Chloe lanciò dalla sua mano un raggio arancione che colpì quello azzurro del propulsore di Iron Man.

Medusa osservava la battaglia dal suo palazzo "Gli umani sono in guerra.

Siamo stati chiamati ad intervenire."

Ulysses e Karnak meditavano.

"Con chi si stanno battendo?"disse Karnak.

"Tra di loro."disse Medusa.

"Chi ci ha chiamati,Medusa?"disse lui.

"Chloe Sullivan in persona."disse Medusa.

"Allora andiamo."disse Karnak.

Solargirl lanciò due raggi gialli che colpirono la parte destra del petto di Iron Man facendo saltare diverse placche.

Thor di Terra-3 spiccò un salto e atterrando conficcò il martello a terra e l'elettricità raggiunse Visione che fu sbalzato all'indietro.

I due volarono gli uni contro gli altri,l'impatto provocò una grossa onda d'urto.

Hyperion la afferrò e la trascinò via facendole trapassare un palazzo e gettandola nelle strade di New York.

"Arno,arrenditi!"disse Chloe mentre i due erano a mezz'aria.

"Sai cos'è questo,lady?"disse Arnò puntando il suo braccio sinistro verso di lei e aprendo l'avambraccio che rivelò tanti piccoli propulsori "Stai cercando di controllare quello che non si può controllare,e stai perdendo la tua mente."

Dal suo avambraccio uscì un raggio azzurro che la colpì al petto.

"Senti chi parla di perdere la mente!"disse Solargirl "Sai benissimo che le raffiche energetiche non mi fanno nulla."

Stark lanciò un missile contro Blue Marvel che fu colpito al volto.

"Grazie."disse Ms Marvel.

Solargirl fu colpita da una fortissima scarica elettrica che provocò onde elettriche.

Lui le volò sopra e la spinse a terra.

Lei spiccò il volo,lo prese e gli fece trapassare l'edificio,poi lo scagliò a terra.

Thor di Terra-3 scagliò il martello e colpi al petto Hyperion che fu scagliato via.

Lanterna Verde arrivò e lanciò diversi raggi contro di lei che fu sbalzata all'indietro.

War Maschine lancio dieci missili contro Chloe e la mandò dentro il palazzo.

Lei si rialzò,ma Iron Man si mise davanti allo squarcio,mentre il Dottor Strange lanciò dell'energia rossa sulla sua mano destra.

"Ho preparato un piatto speciale per te."disse Arno "Vedi?

Io sto preparando un futuro senza sconvolgere l'ordine naturale delle cose.

O far uccidere qualche Avengers!"

Iron Man lanciò un raggio dalla mano e la la mandò contro una parete che fu trapassata.

Thor colpì Lanterna Verde che si rialzò e la colpì con un raggio.

Il Dottor Strange era sospeso in aria e dalle sue mani partivano vortici di energia rossa.

"Il prossimo?"disse Arno che fu colpito al mento da Superman che lo superò e gli diede un altro colpo.

Hyperion afferrò Clark e lo portò via,ma si prese un calcio al volto da parte di Lady Sentry.

"Tutti speravamo che non si arrivasse a questo…"disse Strange "Sono davvero sorpreso di vedervi qui..."l'energia intrappolò tempesta e American Dreem "...X-Men."

"E io sono sorpresa di trovarti a combattere contro un potere che può salvare così tante vite,Dottor Strange."disse Tempesta che evocò un fulmine che frantumò la barriera e lo scagliò via.

L'uomo Ghiaccio,appena arrivato lanciò un raggio di ghiaccio sul volto di Strange.

Chloe colpi War Mashine e lo scagliò verso terra.

Occhio di Falco femmina prese l'arco "È mia."

La freccia la colpì nell'occhio ed esplose,ma non le fece nulla.

Iron-Man si alzò in volo e lanciò un raggio diretto verso Magik che usò la sua grande spada per pararlo.

Hyperion e Chloe volarono l'uno contro l'altro e l'impatto provocò un'onda d'urto avvertita dagli altri.

Hyperion fu scagliato via.

Chloe volò sul tetto del palazzo e vide Hulk Rosso che la afferrò e la gettò a terra,

Il suo pugno fece cadere entrambi dentro il palazzo.

Flash diede un pugno al Dottor Strange,mandandolo a terra.

Solarigrl usò i raggi laser degli occhi per colpire Hulk Rosso,poi afferrò la versione femminile di Occhio di Falco e la lancio dentro una finestra.

Lanterna Verde materializzò una mitragliatrice e la usò su Amercan Dreem che si riparò con lo scudo.

Lei scagliò la sua arma e lo colpi alla testa.

In quel momento Wolverine di Terra-3 estrasse i suoi artigli,ma la donna Occhio di Falco la colpi alla spalla con una freccia,poi le altre furono parate dagli artigli.

War Mashine fece fuoco sul viso di Solargirl che nemmeno sentì i colpi.

Ciclope usò il raggio dagli occhi per colpire diversi soldati,mentre Blue Marvel volò su Luke Cage e lo colpi al volto con un pugno.

"Andiamo,Blue Marvel!"disse Cage a terra "Sei dalla parte sbagliata della strada questa volta!"

Blue Marvel lo afferrò "Si potrebbe dire lo stesso di te."

"Non credo."disse Cage "E sai perché?"

Il raggio azzurro di Nova lo colpì alla testa.

"Perché cadrai per questo."disse Cage.

Rialzandosi diede un pugno a Cage,scagliandolo via,mentre nova spiccò il volo "NOVA!"

Lui lo segui oltre l'atmosfera terrestre.

Hill soccorse Jean che era svenuta "Qui è il direttore Hill!

Abbandonare il palazzo immediatamente.

Evacuare la Triskelion immediatamente!"

In quel momento atterrò Rose che fracassò il terreno.

Occhio di Falco femmina lancio diverse frecce che furono evitate.

"Io sono Rose."disse lei che illuminò di energia le sua mano "Ora lo ricorderai."

Falcon era davanti a Magik che aveva la sua spada in fiamme.

"Magik,vero?"disse lui "Non voglio combatterti,ragazza..."

"Okay...disse Magik che aprì un portale giallo sotto di lui facendolo svanire.

Arrivarono delle armature di Iron-Man che erano vuote e sotto controllo remoto,ma il procione parlante,dei Guardiani della Galassia,usò il propulsore sulla schiena per sollevarsi e li distrusse con il cannone laser cantando.

Lo Spiderman di colore lo colpì con un calcio.

Angela lo afferrò alla gola e lo scagliò a terra in un cratere,continuando a stringere la presa e facendo apparire sulla sua fronte una croce di luce "Confessa i tuoi peccati."

"Sei...una suora?"disse Spiderman.

"No,mortale,ma me la cavo bene con l'estrema-unzione."disse Angela prendendo la spada.  
Falcon atterrò sulla piattaforma e si trovò davanti Star Lord.

"Oh,grande,mi è sempre piaciuto lo scudo."disse Star Lord.

"Non so chi tu sia,ma non è una cosa che ti riguarda."disse Falcon.

Stark colpì Gamora,ma Angela gli diede un calcio,mandandolo a terra,mentre Thor di Terra-3 gli si avventò contro e lo lanciò contro il palazzo.

Con un colpo,Lanterna Verde la scagliò via,mentre Arno veniva gettato dal palazzo da Angela.

Dottor Strange arrivò sulla zona e iniziò a pronunciare la sue formula magiche,Iron Man si rialzò e attivò anche Luke Cage.

I tre circondarono Angela che alzò la spada verso il cielo "Nel giorno splendente,nella notte profonda..."Angela si illuminò di luce bianca "...nessun anima impura sfugga alla sua ira e al suo potere!"

Ci fu un'onda d'urto bianca.

Chloe materializzò la sua spada e la alzò al cielo,facendo apparire su di essa una croce,poi colpi il suolo provocando una grossa esplosione.

Groot afferrò visione e lo scagliò al suolo.

Lui si rialzò e lanciò il raggio dalla pietra.

Iron-Man atterrò davanti a Star Lord "Non so cosa ti abbia detto..."

"Mi ha detto tutto."disse Star Lord "Compreso l'attacco di Pazuzu."

"Ti ha detto delle visioni del futuro-"disse Arno.

"Si e anche di come hai contestato."disse Quill "So tutto e penso sia grandioso."

"Andiamo..."disse Arno.

Visione colpì con il raggio la nave dei guardiani che esplose e poi trapassò il palazzo.

"La mia nave."disse Quill.

"La mia piccola."disse il procione.

Ulyisses osservava dalla torre della città inumana e piangeva.

Si aprì un portale da cui uscì Medusa insieme al suo gruppo e a Freccia Nera.

"Oh,bene."disse Arno "Gli Inumani sono qui."

Dalle mani di Ulyisses uscirono dei filamenti di energia bianca.

Arnò lanciò un raggio,ma Karnak lo evitò,scese a terra,afferrò il suo braccio e gli colpi l'ascella con il gomito "Sono contento di rivederti,Karnak.

Ho il conto per la torre che volevi buttare giù."

Pantera Nera corse verso i due.

I filamenti di Ulysses avvolsero il palazzo.

T'Challa mise il braccio intorno al collo di Iron-Man "STARK,BASTA!

METTI FINE A QUESTO!"

"NO!"disse Chloe che gli volò contro.

Lo colpì alla testa atterrando e fracassando il terreno e poi lo colpì al volto.

L'elmo aveva due buchi con delle crepe attorno.

I tentacoli li afferrarono tutti.

Gli occhi di Ulysses divennero neri con le pupille rosse.

Ebbero una visione.

Iron-Man era a terra con metà dell'elmo aperto e mentre si rialzava lo faceva anche Pantera Nera.

La strada era distrutta,c'era pochissima luce,e molto fumo.

Chloe e Karnak si rialzarono insieme a Thor.

Avevano tutti degli strappi sul costume.

"Che...che significa?"disse Chloe.

Davanti a loro videro lo Spiderman di colore che aveva in una mano il corpo di American Dreem con il petto trafitto da un paletto.

Lei aveva degli strappi sulla maschera e altri sul costume e sui guanti.

Il scudo scudo era a terra,il cielo era pieno di fumo,intorno a loro c'erano dei pezzi di colonne e il parlamento americano era semi distrutto.

Gli occhi di Ulysses tornarono normali e la visione cessò.

Tutti guardarono Spiderman,quello nero,che cadde in ginocchio "No."

Ms Marvel si avvicinò "No.

No,non può essere vero."

"Come lo sapete."disse lui,mentre Iron-Man cercava di trattenere American Dreem.

Chloe mise una mano sulla spalla di Ms Marvel e la fece allontanare "...ragazzo mi dispiace...ma sei in arresto.

Mi spiace- ma va fatto."

"E in accordo con chi?"disse Arno che si tolse l'elmo "Chloe,te l'ho detto.

Ti avevo detto che sarebbe successo questo."

"Arno."disse Chloe.

"Non te l'avevo detto?"disse Arno.

"Arno!"disse Chloe.

"Te la stai prendendo con un bambino ora."disse Arno "Questo bambino non ha mai fatto niente di male.

Non è mica Banner.

Lui è un bravo ragazzo."

"Ubriaco?"disse Tempesta.

"Si,pare sia un vizio di famiglia."disse Flash "Dovresti solo dirgli che è in arresto."

"Non mi metterò a discutere con lui."disse Chloe "Lo prendiamo solo in custodia."

"PRENDERLO IN CUSTODIA?!"disse Arno.

"Si,non lo arresterò,ma lo tratterrò."disse Chloe "Gli sto chiedendo di arrendersi."

"Per qualcosa che non ha fatto."disse Arno.

"Arno,per favore...sto cercando di proteggerlo."disse Chloe.

Nova si mise le mani sul casco "Questa è una maledizione."

"Non ho mai sperimentato niente di simile prima."disse Luke Cage.

"Bene,ok."disse Arno "Lasciamo che decida lui cosa vuole fare."

"Sono d'accordo."disse Chloe.

"E se lui non è d'accordo..."disse Arno.

"Smettila di demonizzarmi."disse Chloe "C'è qualcosa che non va proprio in voi Stark!"

"LO SO!"disse Arno.

American Dreem mise le mani sulle spalle di entrambi e poi avanzo mettendosi in ginocchio davanti al ragazzo che era ancora a terra "Ciao."

"Ciao."disse Spiderman "Non farei mai una cosa simile.

Non mi azzarderei nemmeno."

"Lo so,figliolo."disse lei.

"Non so cosa devo fare."disse Spiderman.

"Cosa vorresti fare?"disse American Dreem.

"Io...vorrei andare a casa."disse Spiderman.

Lei si alzò e gli tese la mano "E così sia."

"Attenta però."disse Chloe.

"Lui può andare a casa se lo desidera."disse American Dreem.

"Dico solo che potremmo tenerlo al sicuro qui finché non siamo sicuri..."disse Chloe.

"Non ha fatto nulla di sbagliato."disse Shannon "Come anche Bruce o Rhodey."

"Hal,portalo a casa."disse Iron-Man.

Shannon tentò di fermare Chloe,mentre Lanterna Verde spiccò il volo.

Chloe stava per saltare ed inseguirli,quando un anello di energia gialla le lego le braccia ed il corpo.

"Ms America?!"disse Chloe.

"Lui è mio amico."disse lei "Non ha fatto niente di sbagliato."

In quel momento arrivò Hill armata fino ai denti e con molti soldati "Tutti quelli che sono venuti qui e che hanno distrutto questa zona...si meritano l'appellativo di terroristi.

Siete tutti in arresto."

Iron Man si rimise l'elmo "Provateci pure."

"Arno,non conterò fino a tre."disse Hill.

"Magari dovresti."disse Arno.

"Basta."disse T'Challa che si tolse la maschera "Se volete fare del male a loro,lo farete senza di me."

"T'Challa."disse Chloe.

"Ho visto troppo,Solargirl."disse T'Challa "Io non posso più difendere quell'idea.

All'inizio potevo.

Ma ora mi sento a disagio nel farlo.

Persino American Dreem si è tirata indietro.

Se attaccherete me...attaccherete il Wakanda."

"Oh,no!"disse Hill "No,no,no..."

Il Dottor Strnge si era alzato in aria e aveva le braccia piene di energia gialla.

"Maledizione!"disse Chloe,mentre il procione sparò un raggio dal suo cannone.

Il gruppo avversario svanì.

"Arrivederci."disse Medusa che scomparve in una luce azzurra con il gruppo.

"Medusa?"disse Chloe.

Tornati alla città Medusa si avvicinò ad Ulysses che aveva ancora i tentacoli che gli uscivano dal corpo"Ulysses,poi dirci che succede?"

Lui si voltò e gli altri videro che aveva gli occhi pieni di una luce viola.

L'astronave dei guardiani aveva trapassato il palazzo,Hill e gli altri stavano discutendo mentre arrivava un elicottero.

Thor di Terra-3,i guardiani,Angela e Choe erano in disparte.

"Ci devi una nave."disse il procione.

"Mi spiace,guardiani."disse Chloe.

"Una nave vera,non una di quelle della Terra."disse il procione.

"Mi inventerò qualcosa."disse Chloe che vide Blue Marvel a mezz'aria "Credo che Blue Marvel possa farci un favore.

Porta quella nave in una zona sicura prima che..."

La nave esplose e l'esplosione fu azzurra ricoprendo l'aria di scintille dello stesso colore.

"Adesso sono arrabbiato."disse il procione.

"Visto..."disse Star Lord.

"Per favore Peter,non ripeterlo."disse lei.

"D'accordo."disse lui. "Stavo per dirti che hai ragione.

Se puoi fermare qualcosa che non è ancora accaduta devi farlo.

Altrimenti sarà colpa tua se qualcuno si farà male sul serio.

Il piano più grande.

Ecco per cosa devi combattere."  
"Io sono Groot."disse l'uomo albero.

Clark le si avvicinò "Sono pienamente d'accordo.

Non devi arrenderti mai."

Lei lo abbracciò dopo aver sorriso "Scusa se ti ho trascurato in questo periodo."

"Non fa niente."disse Clark "Sono ancora piccolo."

"Ah,si?"disse lei piangendo "Non ci avevo fatto caso."

"Quanti anni ha questo tipo?"disse il procione all'orecchio di Peter.

"Però."disse Gamora.

Una volta che fu notte e tutti furono andati via,Chloe si sedette a terra e guardò la città.

Nella sua mente vide i volti di Banner e di Rhoders e si mise a piangere.

"Non dovresti essere qui."disse Hill accompagnata da Tempesta,Peter e Jean "Non siamo sicuri che la struttura del palazzo reggerà."

"Sta guardando la città perché crede che la sua scelta abbia causato delle morti."disse Jean.

"Andiamo!"disse Chloe "Non leggermi nella mente Jean Grey."

"Non lo stavo facendo."disse lei "Non riesco nemmeno ad entrare nella tua."

"Oh,scusa."disse Chloe.

Hill si mise seduta accanto a lei.

"Maria,non posso credere che stavi per arrestare American Dreem..."disse Chloe.

"Non sapevo cos'altro fare."disse lei.

Tempesta la abbracciò da dietro "Mi dispiace molto che tu sia stata tradita così da T'Challa."

"E non posso credere che sei riuscita a stare con quell'uomo,Ororo."disse Chloe.

"Allora,hey,dovremmo andarcene prima che ci crolli il palazzo addosso."disse Star Lord e le due si alzarono.

"Maria,sai chi è questo bimbo ragno?"disse Chloe.

"Temo di no."disse lei.

"Se non facciamo qualcosa,potremmo aver ucciso American Dreem noi stessi."disse Chloe "Io non voglio averla sulla mia coscienza.

Dobbiamo trovarlo,prima-"

Hill sentì una voce nella trasmittente "Oh,lo hanno trovato."

"Dove?"disse Chloe.

A Washinton era l'alba e c'era l'Uomo Ragno di colore in piedi sulle scale del parlamento.

Ulysses era sul balcone con gli occhi pieni di energia e i filamenti di energia che uscivano dalle mani e dalla schiena.

"Ulysses?"disse Medusa che era con gli altri "Ulysses?

Riesci a sentirmi?

Dobbiamo parlare.

Vogliamo aiutarti,ma dobbiamo parlare.

Le tue visioni sono più potenti.

Ulysses si vedeva nel deserto e scivolò a terra "Questo...questo è diverso.

Perché è diverso?"

Vide un cane che lo guardava,un teschio a terra,un falco nel cielo e uno scorpione a terra.

"Sembra che io sia..."disse lui che voltandosi vide un mostruoso uomo con la pelle verde,muscolatura imponente,capelli lunghi e vestiti a brandelli.

L'essere alzò entrambe le braccia "CIBO."

X-23 gli saltò addosso e gli conficcò gli artigli nella schiena,facendo uscire moto sangue.

Lei aveva un cappello marrone,un cappotto marrone,dei jeans e scarpe nere.

Mandò le braccia verso l'esterno e lo divise in due,inondando la zona di sangue.

"Stavi per essere mangiato..."disse Laura.

"Era...era...Hulk."disse Ulysses.

"Uno dei suoi figli."disse Laura "Hulk è morto da tempo.

Me ne sono occupata io stessa."

"Aspetta!"disse Ulysses ,mentre lei si dirigeva verso il cavallo "Sei… X-23?"

Lei si voltò "Guardati intorno."

"Che anno è?"disse lui.

"Che anno è?"disse Laura "Che razza di domanda è questa?"

"Per favore..."disse lui.

"Io non dovrei essere qui."disse lui "Io non capisco dove sono e come ci sono arrivato."

Due macchine della polizia arrivarono dove si trovava Spiderman.

"Non si muova!"disse uno di loro.

"Fermi,non sparate!"disse Spiderman.

"TOGLITI LA MASCHERA!"disse il poliziotto.

"Non posso."disse lui "Mi spiace."

Nel deserto X-23 continuava a parlare "Che anno credi che sia?"

"Non lo so."disse Ulysses "Non c'è modo di spiegarlo."

"Che cosa sei?"disse lei.

"Mi chiamo Ulysses."disse lui.

"Non mi interessa il nome!"disse Laura "Cosa sei."

"Oh,sono un inumano."disse Ulysses.

"Beh,hai perso l'ultimo treno."disse Laura.

"Come?"disse lui.

"Gli inumani se ne sono andati via quando è successo il casino."disse Laura.

"Andati?"disse Ulysses "Dove sono andati.

Dove siamo?"

"New Jersey"disse Laura.

"Che è successo?"disse lui "Perché gli inumani se ne sono andati via?"

"L'Arcano è successo."disse lei "Oltre che una serie di sciagure.

È cominciato tutto dopo Arno Stark."

In un Helicarrier c'era Chloe seduta ad un tavolo con altri agenti.

Dietro di loro c'era la sala comando e davanti a loro c'era Hill che parlava "Sai cosa non può assolutamente succedere?

Una guerra tra supereroi a nella capitale.

Ti ho già detto tutte le possibili ragioni del perché."

"Dobbiamo prendere Spiderman in fretta."disse Chloe "Sarà al sicuro."

"Potresti tele-portarlo via."disse Hill.

"Non funziona così."disse Chloe "Ha il senso di ragno."

"Sai dove si trova American Dreem?"disse lei.

"Dovunque voglia essere."disse Chloe.

"Sai cos'altro non può avvenire nella capitale?"disse Hill.

"Spiderman che uccide una versione di Capitan America in diretta tv."disse Chloe che si alzò e si avvicinò a dei video.

"Uno di noi deve andare in tv e dire che eravamo stati avvisati che Spiderman poteva uccidere American Dreem."disse Hill.

"Potresti tenere lontana la polizia?"disse Chloe.

Lei parlò al trasmettitore nell'orecchio "Qui è Hill.

Dite alla polizia di andare a casa.

Ora."

I poliziotti andarono via.

"Non si può avere una battaglia tra supereroi."disse Hill "Dagli una botta in testa e portalo in cella."

"Lui verrà con me."disse Chloe "Poco ma sicuro."

"Che intendi dire che è cominciato con Arno Stark?"disse Ulysses.

"Che te ne importa?"disse Laura.

"Per favore!"disse Ulysses "Che è successo?"

"Da dove vieni?"disse Laura "Non hai davvero idea di cosa sia questo casino?"

"Oh,mio Dio!"disse Ulysses "Io...non posso tornare indietro a prima che succeda questo!"

"Prima davi dirmi cosa cazzo ci fa qui un inumano."disse lei che lo afferrò "

"PER PIACERE DIMMI CHE SIGNIFICA CHE È COMINCIATO CON STARK!"disse lui.

"Tutti sulla Terra lo sanno!"disse Laura "L'ha spinta troppo oltre."

"Lei chi?"disse Ulysses mentre i filamenti di energia riapparvero.

"Che sta succedendo?"disse Laura.

"Rispondi alla regina,Ulysses."disse Karnak.

"Lei chi?"disse Ulysses.

"Lei!"disse Karnak "La tua regina!

Medusa ti sta parlando!"

"Ho no."disse lui "Quanto tempo sono stato via?"

"Non sei andato da nessuna parte."disse la ragazza con i capelli rossi.

"Che succede?"disse Medusa.

"Cos'hai visto?"disse Karnak.

"Ha detto che Stark le ha forzato la mano..."disse Ulysses e i filamenti svanirono.

"Chi l'ha detto?"disse Medusa "Chi è lei?"

"Dobbiamo...dobbiamo dire a Solargirl di cessare il fuoco."disse Ulysses "Non deve combattere Iron Man.

Puoi dirglielo?

Potete farlo?"

Solargirl apparve in aria sopra la piazza "Ragazzo,devi venire via con me."

"Non se ne parla."disse lui "Sono qui per dimostrare che non succederà niente."

"Sappiamo entrambi che non sarà così."disse lei.

"Io non me ne vado."disse Spiderman "E non ho intenzione di ammazzare nessuno."

"Mi spiace."disse lei che gli volò contro.

Lei lo afferrò per il braccio.

In quel momento apparve American Dreem "Chloe!

Basta così.

Quel ragazzo non ha fatto niente.

Sono viva,vedi?"

Lei lasciò andare Spiderman e si sollevò a mezz'aria.

"Perché sei qui?"disse American Dreem che lo portò giù dalle scale.

"Per dimostrare che non ti avrei ucciso."disse Spiderman.

"Voglio far notare che siete entrambi a Washinton,proprio davanti al luogo della visione."disse Chloe che atterrò "Io cosa dovrei fare?"

"Magari lasciarmi stare."disse Spiderman "Come hanno fatto i poliziotti."

"I poliziotti se ne sono andati perché li ho fatti chiamare."disse Chloe.

"Tu lo hai fatto?"disse Spiderman.

"Sarebbe stato meglio se tu mi avessi dato ascolto fin da subito."disse Chloe "Sarebbe stato meglio per tutti.

Shannon spiegagli che non sono satana."

"Lei non è satana."disse Shannon.

"Ho qualche dubbio."disse lui.

"Grazie."disse Chloe.

"Ma credo che tu sia andata davvero oltre."disse Shannon.

"Concordo,ma..."disse Chloe "...non potevo aspettare che succedesse.

Per favore lasciate che metta al sicuro la situazione."

Un campo di forza rossastro apparve davanti a Spiderman.

"Chloe..."disse Shannon.

"Non sono io."disse Chloe "Basta,Stark."

Lei si voltò verso il cielo "ARNO STARK!

SII UN UOMO!"

Arno si presentò con un'armatura simile a quella usata per combattere Hulk,ma tutta nera.

"Non ne sapevo nulla,ve lo giuro."disse Spiderman.

"Non mi nascondevo."disse Arno.

I pugni e gli avambracci dell'armatura erano pieni di scariche elettriche rosse e sulla schiena aveva due lancia missili.

"Stavo preparando questa corazza giusto per te."disse Arno "È fatta di Vibranio e Adamantio,protetta da un campo di forza aderente e questa energia mi è stata data da una maga.

Volevo darti un'ultima possibilità."

Lui le volò contro e le sferrò un pugno.

Chloe si riparò con entrambe le braccia,ma il colpo fracassò il terreno e ci furono scariche elettriche gialle.

Lei lo afferrò e lo portò ad alcuni metri dal suolo tenendo bloccata la mano sinistra e colpendo un missile che usciva dalla sua schiena "Non puoi sconfiggermi con quella magia."

"Sono giunto a quella stessa conclusione."disse Arno,mentre il missile colpiva il suolo e American Dreem si riparava con lo scudo venendo scagliata via.

"Sei in arresto."disse Chloe che lanciò un raggio giallo dalla mano sinistra,ma l'avversario lo evitò.

"Sei divertente."disse Arno che lanciò un raggio rosso dal propulsore sul petto.

Chloe allungò entrambe le mani in avanti e i raggi gialli incontrarono quello rosso.

Solargirl illuminò il suoi pugni di energia gialla e diede un colpo ad una delle braccia,facendone saltare un pezzo,nonostante il campo si forza.

Dalle placche sulla schiena uscirono due raggi rossi,ma lei incrociò le braccia e parò i colpi,poi illuminò il pugno destro e gli diede un forte pugno alla pancia,trapassando una parte dell'armatura e facendo uscire il raggio dalla parte opposta.

La gente scese dalle macchine per vedere lo scontro.

In aria c'era Solargir che usò i raggi degli occhi per parare un missile e poi,allungando le braccia formò una grossa sfera gialla da cui partì un raggio che colpì la pancia dell'armatura e in parte passò dall'altra parte.

Iron Man aveva il braccio destro con le placche a brandelli,mentre un raggio trapassò una delle placche sulla schiena.

L'altra placca lanciò quindici missili

L'immagine di Hill apparve davanti a Medusa "Fermate la battaglia!"

"Non credo che..."disse Hill.

"L'ha detto Ulysses!"disse Medusa.

"Perché?"disse lei "Che succede?"

Ulysses aveva di nuovo i tentacoli di luce e gli occhi pieni di energia.

Dietro Hill c'erano Ms Marvel,Blue American e Wonder Woman.

"Perché non risponde?"disse lei.

"Non lo so."disse Medusa "Ma dovete fermarli.

Ora."

Chloe aveva i pugni pieni di energia e sferrò un pugno a vuoto,da cui parti anche un raggio.

Lei evitò uno dei suoi raggi e ne lanciò uno giallo,colpendo l'avambraccio destro e facendo saltare diverse placche "Ti avevo detto di non interferire!"

"Stark!"disse Shannon "Chloe!

Ascoltatemi!"

"Sto cercando di salvare la sua vita!"disse Chloe che evitò una serie di missili,usciti dall'avambraccio sinistro, che colpirono il suolo,facendo volare via American Dreem che aveva il costume pieno di strappi.

"MALEDETTO!"disse Chloe lanciando dalla mano sinistra un'onda di energia gialla e colpendo il nemico.

Solargirl gli andò sulla schiena a gli afferrò la testa con le mani,mentre dall'armatura partivano fulmini rossi.

"SEI IN ARRESTO!"disse Chloe "Forse non è chiaro."

"HAI PERSO LA TESTA!"disse Arno "E io salverò quel ragazzino da te.

Ulysses si sollevò a mezz'aria davanti al gruppo degli inumani.

"Che ha detto Hill."disse Karnak.

"Che si sta mobilitando."disse Medusa.

"Dobbiamo fermare lo scontro ora."disse Karnak.

"Ulysses,devi venire con noi,questa volta."disse Medusa.

Lui aveva gli occhi pieni di energia.

Chloe,con le mani piene di energia,sferrò un pugno e Iron Man lo parò con il palmo destro.

Il colpo fracassò parte del braccio sbriciolando parte della corazza.

"Andate ora."disse Hill e i tre supereroi volarono verso terra.

Lei gli volò contro e lo colpì con entrambi i pugni e provocò una forte onda d'urto.

Apparvero gli inumani e Arno,accese il propulsore situato sul gomito sinistro e diede un pugno a Chloe scagliandola via.

Solargirl gli diede altri due pugni e poi una ginocchiata al mento.

Nova stava volando verso di loro,mentre Chloe lo colpiva al viso.

Lei illuminò il pugno di energia e con un ultimo colpo provocò un'esplosione gialla che distrusse l'intera armatura.

Stark,pieno di ferite,cadde verso il basso e Spiderman lo prese.

Blue Marvel fermò Chloe.

Gli occhi di Ulysses si illuminarono e la realtà di fronte a lui svanì.

Vide un futuro dove esseri immensi si affrontavano,uno dove, gli X-Men assaltavano una fortezza,un altro con American Dreem uccisa da Spiderman,un altro dove la città era in fiamme,un altro dove Ultron era su una montagna di cadaveri e la città era distrutta,mentre Chloe piangeva,poi vide Thor che affrontava Loki.

"Che succede?"disse lui "Per favore,ditemelo."

"Sei uno di noi ora."disse una voce.

Lui si trovò in uno spazio bianco e davanti a lui c'era un essere umanoide con il corpo nero fatto di costellazioni e molto alto.

Aveva una testa rettangolare nera,con dentro un volto umano blu,calvo.

Nella testa vi erano delle stelle.

Da essa partivano due corna che andavano verso l'esterno e poi in basso,mentre sotto ce n'erano altre che andavano verso l'alto con dentro delle costellazioni.

Aveva un mantello blu,legato sulla spalla destra che arrivava fino alle ginocchia.

Il corpo era composto da una nebulosa e da stelle e il tutto era fuso con il mantello.

Le mani uscivano leggermente ed erano blu.

Le gambe erano nere e piene di stelle.

"Io sono eternità."disse l'essere "Tu hai visto tutto ciò che potevi della Terra.

Sei parte di un più grande universo ora.

C'è molto più che la Terra.

Se scegli di unirti a noi."

"Si."disse lui piangendo e dai suoi occhi uscirono tentacoli di energia e poi svanì.

Spiderman aveva tra le braccia Arno Stark,mentre la zona era in fiamme.

La notte seguente Chloe e Bestia erano in un laboratorio che aveva una specie di sarcofago di metallo che conteneva Arno Stark.

"I suoi poteri si stavano evolvendo per tutto il tempo."disse Bestia.

"Evolvendo in cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Si è evoluto oltre noi."disse Bestia "Avrei davvero voluto vederlo."

"No,ti assicuro che non avresti voluto."disse Chloe.

"Era come se fosse andato oltre l'universo...oltre la ragione..."disse Bestia "Hai visto altre persone evolvere in cose che non comprendiamo.

Tu stessa sei una di loro."

"Si,e non dormo da allora."disse Chloe.

"Comunque..."disse Bestia "Affascinante."

"Morirà?"disse Chloe.

"In teoria."disse Bestia "Un giorno."

"Henry?"disse Chloe "Vivrà?"

"Non ho una risposta..."disse Bestia "Potrebbe morire ora o risvegliarsi domani e continuare lo scontro.

Ma comunque gli esami sono strani."

"Perché?"disse Chloe.

"Arno ha...ha fatto qualcosa a se stesso."disse lui "Non ho mai visto una cosa del genere.

Nessuno ha mai visto una cosa simile."

"Ha sperimentato quella cosa su di se?"disse Hill.

"Per anni."disse Bestia "Qualsiasi cosa sia è l'unico motivo se lui è vivo."

"Non è colpa mia."disse Chloe.

"Lo so."disse lui "Non stava combattendo te,lo sai?"

"Cosa?"disse Chloe.

"Ti aveva creduto."disse Bestia.

"È chi combatteva?"disse Chloe "Se stesso?"

"Avevi aperto una porta pericolosa,Chloe."disse Bestia "Forse non hai cominciato,ma hai finito."

Il sarcofago di metallo si chiuse.

Chloe si mise una mano sulla fronte.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITOLO 4

ANGELA:L'ASSASSINA DI ASGARD

Angela camminava in una tempesta di sabbia e in mano aveva un neonato che era avvolto in delle fasce d'oro.

VOCE NARRANTE

"L'angelo camminava per il deserto che non era un deserto.

Lei camminò per la landa tra le lande.

Lei cammino nel nulla.

"Niente per niente."era il detto degli angeli ignavi,rifiutati sia dal paradiso che dall'inferno.

Lei se lo ripeteva mentre la sabbia magica la sferzava da ogni direzione.

Niente per niente.

Tutto ha un prezzo.

Questo credevano gli angeli ignavi.

Angeli che non erano più i suoi.

Vide che le cose non erano giuste.

Era andata a cercare colui che aveva sempre odiato,Odino dal solo occhio che offriva una ricompensa immateriale "Onore" che ,per quel tipo di angelo corrotto, significava "Obbeditemi per nessun motivo,ma a causa delle mie belle parole e senza nessun guadagno."

Non lasciatevi sfruttare.

Non fatevi asservire."

Davanti ad Angela c'era uno scudo di energia che racchiudeva in paesino con delle case costruite in mattoni e i tetti di legno.

VOCE NARRANTE

"L'angelo ignavo si assicurò che ci fosse una vera buona ragione per essere andata nel limbo e aver attraversato le sabbie del tempo.

Lei era in debito.

C'era una ragione.

Se non ci fosse stata o sarebbe stata una ragione futile avrebbe fatto una delle sue solite promesse.

E probabilmente avrebbe ucciso qualcuno."

Lei tocco il campo di forza,ci fu una scarica elettrica e si trovo catapultata all'interno.

VOCE NARRANTE

"E era troppo presto per uccidere."

Angela si trovò circondata da troll che avevano elmi d'oro e corazze antiche.

"Benvenuta a non-città."disse un goblin piccolo "Rimani per un po!

Oppure puoi provare a camminare ancora se vuoi annientare te stessa.

La scelta è tua,alta,rossa e ben armata."

"Dov'è lei?"disse Angela.

"Come?"disse l'essere "Non capisco?"

"Si riferisce all'altra."disse un troll.

"La piantagrane?"disse il goblin.

Angela materializzò una piccola ascia dorata,con il manico d'argento e corto e in un istante apparve dietro l'essere e lo avvinghio nei suoi nastri,mettendogli il braccio destro intorno al collo e puntando la lama alla gola "Se le avete sfiorato anche solo un capello..."

"Hey,Angela."disse una voce femminile "Evita di aprirlo in due.

Sto bene."

Angela vide una donna magra,con i capelli neri lunghi e lisci.

Aveva una fascia di metallo alla base del collo.

L'inizio del petto era coperto,poi c'era una corazza verde chiara con linee dorate,che arrivava alla vita.

Le spalle erano coperte da due placche con la parte centrale dorata,i bicipiti erano scoperti a metà e poi iniziava una corazza fatta da placche di metallo circolari unite tra loro.

Gli avambracci erano coperti da un bracciale di metallo verde e anche le mani erano corazzate.

Aveva una cintura di metallo con al centro una placca d'oro,poi aveva dei pantaloni marroni aderenti e dal ginocchio in poi c'erano gli stivali di metallo che iniziavano con una placca di metallo appuntita verso l'alto con delle linee dorate.

Nella mano destra aveva una mela e accanto a lei c'era un cavallo nero a sei zampe con una criniera di fuoco e gli occhi rossi.

"Sera!"disse Angela.

"Li ho battuti tutti a carte."disse Sera "E senza usare gli incantesimi."

Angela lasciò l'essere.

"I tuoi nastri stanno scodinzolando."disse Sera "È molto carino."

"Ho provato a seminare gli altri."disse Angela.

"Ti hanno seguita?"disse Sera.

Dal deserto giunsero dei cavalieri in ramature antiche e con elmi cornuti,che avevano cavalli con gli occhi verdi che emanavano fumo dello stesso colore.

Gli occhi dei cavalieri erano uguali a quelli dei cavalli.

"Sembra che io abbia fallito."disse Angela che diede a Sera in bambino mentre gli esseri entrarono nella cupola "Prendilo e sorveglialo.

Vedo cosa posso fare."

Angela estrasse la spada dal foro.

"Cosa può fare contro sei di loro?"disse il goblin "Non capisco cosa vuole fare."

"Lei è un angelo."disse Sera "Non vedrai cosa farà.

E nemmeno loro.

O meglio..."

Angela scomparve dalla zona.

"...lo vedranno quando sarà tardi."disse Sera "Devi sapere una cosa sulla mia ragazza,Angela…

È veloce.

Veloce come un angelo."

Lei atterrò sulle spalle di uno di loro,gli trafisse il petto e lo scagliò lontano,poi cominciò ad ucciderli.

Uno di loro suonò un corno.

Angela fece apparire le due asce e saltò addosso al nemico legandogli le mani,dandogli un calcio al viso e scagliando le asce verso altri due e decapitandoli.

"Perché sembra così arrabbiata?"disse il goblin.

"È nel suo animo essere così."disse Sera "Oh,non preoccuparti.

Un'espressione di assoluto terrore è la reazione esatta alla sua vista.

Lei è…

Okay,Angela.

Oh,Angela.

Questa è la storia che racconto alla gente,sempre..."

FLASHBACK

Angela volava nello spazio,mentre un'astronave cadeva su un pianeta.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Da qualche parte,qualcosa stava cadendo

E qualcosa,qualcuno stava volando.

C'è una bilancia nella vita..."

Tra i rottami Angela trovò un neonato con le orecchie appuntite.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Angela voleva aiutare il piccolo.

Ma Angela appartiene agli angeli con non si schierarono ne con il Signore,ne con Lucifero e hanno tutta una loro idea dei favori.

Loro non danno.

Loro bilanciano.

Un prezzo per un servizio.

Un pagamento per un debito.

Ma cosa poteva dare un neonato?"

Angela prese il neonato e volò nello spazio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Lei portò il bambino oltre il pianeta,ed egli potè vivere perché tra le mani di un angelo."

Angela guardò il bambino davanti al sole di quel pianeta e lo guardò "Mi devi tutto ciò che hai.

Mi devi la tua esistenza.

Un giorno,io verro a riscuotere.

Tutti i debiti saranno pagati.

Niente per niente."

Angela andò su un altro pianeta e diede in bambino ad una famiglia di esseri umanoidi.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Il neonato non sarebbe cresciuto senza conoscere il suo debito.

Lui sarebbe stato cresciuto sapendo il suo nome,la sua legenda.

Il suo prezzo.

Lui mi catturo e mi incatenò."

Angela era nella sala del trono e Sera era a terra in catene.

Il neonato era grande ed era il sovrano.

Aveva tutta la corte intorno a lui.

"Sono venuta per far si che il debito sia pagato."disse Angela "Dammi la vita di questa maga e il debito sarà saldato.

Re di Westerland,ti chiedo la vita della mia compagna,la maga Sera."

"Io conosco il tuo nome,Angela del paradiso e so ciò che mi hai dato."disse il sovrano "Ma questa maga ha infranto le leggi e si è opposta la mio dominio."

"Lo,so."disse Angela "Te lo chiedo una seconda volta,o re.

Dai questa mortale a me.

Non dimenticare il debito."

"La mia autorità deve essere rispettata."disse il sovrano "Non la posso liberare."

"Una terza volta lo chiedo."disse Angela "Ti prego…

Tu non comprendi.

Devi ripagare il debito in un modo o nell'altro."

"No."disse il sovrano.

Angela materializzò la spada,spiccò un salto e trafisse il cuore del sovrano.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"La sua vita era sua.

Non importa ciò che noi angeli ignavi vogliamo...noi bilanciamo."

Angela taglio la catena liberando Sera.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Angela avrebbe pagato la città dopo.

Oro per il danno inflitto."

Angela la prese in braccio e camminò fuori dalla città.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Debito saldato.

I suoi debiti sono sempre saldati."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Non sempre."disse Angela.

"Questo è ciò che è Angela."disse Sera "La mia migliore amica.

E le devo tutto.

Mi ha salvato la vita."

"E ti sei sbagliata."disse Angela "Sai i racconti come li so io.

Tutti i mostri che ho affrontato.

Tutti quegli esseri mortali e immortali che sono caduti sotto la mia lama e che cadranno in eterno…

Speravo che sarebbe stato quello il mio mito.

Anche se raccapricciante."

"Non credo che sto per dirlo,ma non c'è tempo per i sentimenti Angela."disse Sera "Affari!

Dovresti sapere che ci stanno cercando."

"Non c'è ne vivo ne morto che può trovare me."disse Angela che era di spalle,con le braccia incrociate e la testa piegata in basso.

Un lampo squarciò il cielo.

"Si,dobbiamo muoverci."disse Angela "Se ci possono rintracciare,dovremmo essere in grado di seminarli."

"E poi..."disse Sera.

In quel momento lo scudo crollò.

"Voi folli vi ostinate a seguirmi?"disse Angela "Scappa,Sera.

Li semino io."

Thor era giunto sul posto,con l'armatura completa,compreso l'elmo.

C'era anche Sif,Volstag,che era un dio grasso,con una lunga barba e un vestito viola e altri due che avevano rispettivamente una mazza e una spada.

Thor alzò il martello e evocò un fulmine "ANGELA!

HAI OSATO TROPPO!

QUESTO È ABOMINEVOLE,ANCHE PER UN MOSTRO!"

"Non sembrano felici."disse il Goblin "Gli dei non vengono spesso qui…"

"Beh,Angela è un membro del reame rivale agli dei norreni e poi ...ha rapito la figlia di Odino."disse Sera e vide che la bambina aveva gli occhi totalmente neri e dalle narici e dalla bocca usciva fumo.

Angela aveva la spada in mano,mentre Thor parlava"Angela.

Nel nome di Odino,padre di tutti.

Nel nome della madre di tutti,

Restituisci la bambina.

Restituisci mia sorella."

"Sei qui per parlare?"disse Angela "O sei qui per perdere,figlio di Odino?"

"Vedremo chi perderà."disse Thor "PER ASGARD!"

Tutti gli dei attaccarono.

FLASHBACK

Nell'universo c'era un gigantesco asteroide con sopra la città degli dei,fatta di strutture antiche e alcune molto alte.

Odino,Angela,Heimdal e Sif erano su un balcone che dava su un gigantesco ingresso con colonne marroni.

Oltre le colonne c'erano delle statue d'oro che raffiguravano guerrieri antichi.

Le stanza era piena di petali e c'erano dei festeggiamenti.

"Vieni!"disse Odino che indossava l'armatura d'oro e l'elmo "I nostri due regni hanno cessato le ostilità."

"Toccami e,padre di tutti o meno,assaggerai la mia spada."disse Angela.

Poco dopo i due camminavano tre le colonne.

Alle loro spalle c'era una statua.

"È un'usanza comune ad Asgard?"disse Angela "Una festa per celebrare un ritorno?

Gli altri angeli dicono che voi mangiate i bambini..."

"La tua gente ha delle idee davvero divertenti,Angela."disse Odino "No,non è un'usanza tipica…

Ma questo ritorno è speciale.

Questa è Freija,mia moglie…"

Entrarono in una stanza che aveva un gigantesco letto,con dietro una struttura d'oro con al centro una sfera verde.

Dalla sfera partivano delle linee a zig-zag che si intrecciavano tra di loro.

Intorno al letto c'erano della ancelle vestite con tuniche bianche e aventi delle fasce d'oro che coprivano la fronte,la parte finale del viso e i mento e avevano due corna dorate.

Sui lati del letto c'erano due colonne di pietra con del fuoco in cima.

"Angela."disse Freyja "Sei benvenuta.

Sono contenta che ci avete restituito la figlia che avevo perso da tempo."

"Non è importante conoscere lei comunque."disse Odino.

"Certo."disse la dea "Mio marito va in giro a parlare della sua potenza e mai di sua moglie.

Dice che lui ha avuto i figli,non io.

Vero,Odino?

Comunque ora possiamo costruire una repubblica e dimenticheremo i nostri conflitti."

"Sai cosa pensa la mia gente di voi?"disse Angela.

"Certo."disse la dea.

"Bene."disse Angela "Non dimenticarlo mai."

Angela era dietro una colonna mentre c'era un banchetto.

"Sola nel mezzo di una festa?"disse la versione femminile di Loki "Se non mi sbaglio sei ospite."

"Hanno detto che quel dio è Volstagg il cannibale."disse Angela "Gli angeli pensano che mangi le anime dei mortali.

Quante anime intrappola nel suo corpo?"

"Cara,devo spiegarti un po' di cose."disse Loki femmina.

"STATE TUTTI A SENTIRE!"urlò Heimdal "LA PICCOLA!"

Odino aveva il neonato avvolto in un lenzuolo e lo sollevò per mostrarlo a tutti "Mia figlia!

Vuoi tenerla tu,Angela?"

"Certamente."disse Angela che prese in braccio la bambina e poi svanì in un raggio di luce.

"Teletrasporto magico."disse Loki "Lei è più tipo me."

"Angela..."disse Odino fissando la macchia lasciata a terra "...lei ha rapito mia figlia."

"Heimdall,trovala."disse la moglie di Odino.

Angela camminava nel deserto "Piccola bambina…abbiamo una lunga strada da fare e molte persone che ci cercano."

FINE FLASHBACK

Angela afferrò Thor e,piegandosi a terra,gli diede un calcio alla pancia mandandolo contro Volstag,poi diede una gomitata al mento di Sif,legò i nastri intorno alla testa dell'ultimo di loro e poi volò verso Sera "Non abbiamo tempo!"

Sera lanciò due cilindri di metallo e ci fu una forte nube.

Le due erano svanite.

Heimdal arrivò sul posto "Dove Heimdall?

Dove sono andate?"  
"Le vedo."disse Heimdal "Hanno lasciato questo reame.

Sono andate…

Hanno un gelato."

"Cosa?!"disse Thor.

Sera e Angela camminavano per la strada della città di New York,vicino a Central Park.

Sera mangiava il gelato.

"Dovremo andarcene da qui."disse Angela "Non dovresti mangiare qualsiasi cosa sia quello."

"Beh,questa sostanza mi piace."disse Sera,mentre le due camminavano nel parco.

Una bambina diede un calcio al pallone e Angela lo afferrò con una mano.

"Incredibile!"disse la bambina "Posso riavere la palla?"

"Certo."disse Angela "In cambio di cosa?"

"Come?"disse lei "Non l'ho fatto apposta!

Era uno sbaglio."

"Ascolta,ti spiego come funziona."disse Sera "Angela fa parte degli angeli ignavi.

Quello che non si schierarono ne da una parte ne dall'altra."

FLASHBACK

La città degli angeli era sospesa nello spazio

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Gli angeli ignavi sono guerrieri,assassini e spie...e affaristi.

Se fai qualcosa per noi,noi facciamo qualcosa per te.

Niente per niente-tutto per un prezzo.

La bilancia deve essere equilibrata.

Tutti contenti.

Ma la regina degli angeli è entrata in conflitto con il dio nordico Odino e lui ha scagliato il regno in una dimensione altra.

Ma anche li,gli angeli hanno trovato vita.

Anche li hanno stretto patti.

E Angela era la migliore di noi.

Per settimane ha cacciato ciò che divorava gli uomini del mondo."

Angela era in mezzo ad una foresta piena di neve a cavallo di un alce bianco con le corna rosse.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Angela strappò la testa della bestia con la sua spina dorsale.

Fece un arco con le fauci del mostro.

Riportò il principe alla sua regina.

Per il suo servizio le fu data uno degli alci bianchi del principe che usò per combattere contro i barbari delle montagne."

Angela prese una freccia infuocata e la scagliò con l'arco.

Angela,tornata alla città,veniva acclamata come salvatrice.

Era su una scalinata con la regina degli angeli al suo fianco.

Poi la regina era in un sotterraneo e aveva davanti a se un simbolo che emanava luce gialla.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Tuttavia lei non si era mai del tutto adattata a quella condizione e quando la regina lo scoprì...cercò di capire che prezzo avesse Angela.

Odino ha mandato il vento che ci ha esiliati.

E nella sua furia,scagliò una maledizione su di noi...ma gli ignavi non sono privi di risorse.

Conosciamo il prezzo di tutto,il prezzo della vita,il prezzo della morte,il prezzo della materia,il prezzo delle anime e così via.

Così abbiamo trovato il motivo per odiare.

La maledizione della forza di Odino era densa.

Così densa,così piena di dolore a rabbia...che abbiamo fatto il modo che divenisse la fonte dell'energia della nostra città.

Per ogni centimetro di potere che abbiamo avuto,parte della maledizione è tornata indietro.

Ma ora la nostra punizione e terminata.

La maledizione non ci controlla più e quella forza rischia di implodere fino a creare una spaccatura nell'universo,farla diventare un buco nero e risucchiare tutto quello che abbiamo."

La regina degli angeli parlava ad Angela,mentre le strade erano deserte.

"Nonostante la tua convinzione...resti la più grande eroina del cielo,Angela...la nostra spada,la

nostra falce."disse la regina degli angeli.

"Dopo tutto ciò che ho fatto per voi,cosa vi devo?"disse Angela.

La regina spalancò le braccia e sopra le sue mani apparvero delle immagini.

Quella sulla mano destra mostrava delle monete d'oro e forzieri,nell'altra delle terre "Ti darò più oro di quanto immagini..."

"Credi che tutte le creature siano bisognose come te,da essere tentate da icone."disse Angela "Io rendo i mie sevizi per motivi di valore,per la bilancia,non avidità."

"Ti darò delle terra...luoghi bellissimi,dove potrai stabilirti."disse la regina degli angeli.

"Credi che tutte le creature valutano le cose come le valuti tu."disse Angela "Non voglio altri premi come non voglio quelle ali."

"Ti farò...un favore."disse la regina stringendo la mano sinistra in quella destra e abbassando la testa.

"Non voglio un favore."disse Angela "Cosa potresti offrirmi che potrebbe sanare il debito che già hai con me?

Sai bene che non puoi."

Angela si voltò e camminò.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"E Angela andò via dalla regina degli angeli.

Perché Angela non ha certe ambizioni.

Angela è la migliore tra loro,la più grande,perché rispetta le nostre regole.

Le nostre vie.

Non come me."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Allora-"disse Sera "Hai capito ora?"

"Uh-huh."disse la bambina "Ms. Angela."

La bimba alzò la mano destra in segno di giuramento "Io giuro che pagherò il debito quando tornerai."

"Bene,piccola mortale."disse Angela "Niente per niente."

L'angelo ridiede la palla "Ma se io verrò e non sarai in grado di ripagarmi io reclamerò la palla."

"Presto,Angela."disse Sera.

Sopra la città apparve una luce bianca da cui partivano molte scariche elettriche.

"Vai,bambina."disse Angela "Non è più sicuro."

"Beh,questo risponde alla domanda..."disse Sera.

Un raggio fece apparire gli dei nel parco.

"RAPITRICE DI BAMBINI!"urlò Thor.

"Posso?"disse Sera.

"Fallo."disse Angela.

Le due svanirono e il martello di Thor colpì un albero spezzandolo in due.

"PEGGIO DI LOKI!"disse Thor "QUALE SFORTUNA!

CHI MI HA FATTO UN MALEFICIO DEL GENERE?!"

"Dove siamo,Sera?"disse Angela che era in una palude.

"Beh,sei stata ad Asgard."disse Sera "Hai visto la casa del padre di tutti...benvenuta ora su Vanaheim.

Qui ci sono gli elfi oscuri."

Davanti a loro,su dei rami,c'erano decine di elfi con la pelle blu scuro che avevano anche dei lupi bianchi e indossavano abiti primitivi e avevano armi preistoriche.

"Elfi oscuri."disse Angela "Volevo incontrarli.

Li ho sempre voluti combattere."

"Beh,Angela!"disse Sera "Non sono forse la tua migliore amica?"

Angela si scagliò contro di loro e gli elfi fecero lo stesso.

Fuori della foresta c'erano gli asgardiani compreso il Loki femmina e Heimdal.

"Alla fine ti sei unita alla caccia,Loki."disse Thor.

"Padre crede che io possa esservi molto utile."disse Loki "A differenza di te,i miei metodi tendono a funzionare definitivamente..."

"Se è vero,credo che tu sia arrivato al momento migliore."disse Thor.

"Per favore!"disse Loki "Questo non è il tempo di duellare tra gli infiniti atti dei figli di Odino.

Sono qui per aiutare,ricorda le parole di nostro padre."

FLASHBACK

Ad Asgard Odino parlava "Lei è tua sorella!

Lei è la vostra sorella.

Deve essere tornata indietro.

Non lasciate che le vostre rivalità consumino la ragazza."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Lo so."disse Thor "Non l'ho mai dimenticato.

L'angelo traditore ha rapito la nostra sorella.

Riporterò a casa Aldrif figlia di Odino,con quell'altra.

Dov'è,Heimdal?"

"La foresta."disse Heimdal.

La foresta aveva alberi immensi e le radici fungevano da ponti.

Angela era su un ramo di un albero,aveva l'ascia in mano e il corpo di uno degli elfi sull'albero.

L'angelo guardava l'orda di sotto "UN ALTRO ELFO!

PORTATEMI UN ALTRO ELFO!"

Uno di loro afferrò il piede di Sera e la fece cadere.

Sera allungò la mano verso di lui e lanciò un raggio rosso che lo uccise,facendo apparire delle circonferenze rosse e piene di simboli,intorno a lei.

Gli elfi si ritirarono.

"Questi tipi non sono niente in confronto al loro capo,Malekith,e si metterà molto male quando lui saprà che siamo qui."disse Sera.

"Allora andiamo via."disse Angela.

Le due iniziarono a correre nella foresta,mentre il gruppo di Thor combatteva ragni giganti.

Raggiunsero una struttura abbandonata con colonne spezzate e Angela salì su un dosso.

C'erano anche buchi sul terreno.

"Dove ci hai portate,Sera?"disse Angela.

"Tempo fa ci fu una guerra qui."disse Sera "E poi una tregua con il matrimonio di Freyja e Odino.

Sono tornati qui e hanno concepito questa bambina.

Ma lo spirito di un demone dell'inferno era qui e ne ha approfittato."

"E allora?"disse Angela.

"C'è qualcos'altro qui."disse Sera "Nelle fondamenta.

Qualsiasi cosa accada non fermarti.

Sono divampate fiamme demoniache."

Dal buco usciva della luce rossa.

"Non farò questo per niente."disse Angela.

"Non lo stai facendo per niente."disse Sera.

Angela scese nel buco e si trovò su un dosso con davanti a se una distesa di lava,con delle colonne di roccia che uscivano e un'armatura alla fine.

Angela saltò su una di queste colonne e delle fiamme la colpirono disintegrando al corazza e lasciando solo i nastri.

Lei avanzo fino all'armatura che le apparve addosso.

I capelli erano ora lisci e tirati all'indietro.

Aveva due placche sulle tempie che avevano due punte,una rivolta verso il centro delle sopracciglia,l'altra verso la bocca.

Da queste placche partivano due ali ciascuna.

L'ala d'argento superiore era lunga ,mentre l'altra corta.

La corazza d'argento al copriva totalmente ,tranne le mani da cui uscivano i guanti neri.

Aveva due mantelli bianchi,all'altezza della vita che pendevano verso il basso,sulla schiena, e la spada legata alla vita da una fascia rosso scuro.

Sulla schiena aveva enormi ali d'oro con piume appuntite.

"...che mi succede?"disse Angela.

"Un arcangelo lasciò qui una corazza per una guerriera che un giorno ne avrebbe avuto bisogno."disse Sera.

Angela si sollevò in aria.

"Era la corazza dell'angelo gemello di Zera,Pazuzu."disse Sera "La corazza di una delle dee gemelle.

Quelle due non necessitano l'armatura.

Non hanno bisogno di indossarla.

Poteva essere indossata solo in presenza di amore sincero.

Ora e tua."

"Sembra troppo corazzata per appartenere a una delle due..."disse Angela che atterrò ancora.

"Magia."disse Sera "Assume la forma dell'anima di chi la indossa.

Tu ti consideri ancora un angelo di Dio.

Con quella possiamo andare dovunque."

Angela le diede la mano e le due volarono verso l'alto svanendo in un lampo rosso.

"No!"disse Heimdall "È svanita dalla mia vista."

"Ma per l'occhio di Odino-!"disse Thor irato.

Le due apparvero sulla Luna.

"Non ci sono segni di vita."disse Sera "Hai chiamato i tuoi amici?!"

"Si."disse Angela "Sono già qui."

I Guardiani della Galassia erano appena atterrati sulla Luna ed erano sulla rampa di accesso della loro astronave.

"Servizio taxi dei Guardiani della Galassia!"disse Star Lord "...chi è la piccola?"

"Sono affari miei e di Sera."disse Angela "Prenderemo la tua cabina,signore delle stelle."

"Col cavolo."disse Peter.

"NON È UNA RICHIESTA."disse Angela.

"Va tutto bene,Angela."disse Sera che le diede la bambina "Portala dentro."

Entrarono nella nave.

"È una cosa complicata per Angela."disse Sera "Ora vi spiego."

La città degli angeli era sospesa sopra lo spazio.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Lo dirò nel modo più chiaro possibile...quando gli angeli vengono distrutti tornano.

Sempre.

C'è stato un tempo in cui eravamo sotto attacco dalle forze dell'inferno.

Fino a quando lei non intervenne."

Angela si scagliò contro il demone, simile ad un drago che la scaglio a terra,ma lei lo decapitò,avvolse il corpo con una fune e lo collegò all'alce bianco.

Sera usci dalla sua tenda e vide Angela.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Poi un giorno la incontrai."

Poco tempo dopo erano in un bosco.

Angela era davanti a Sera con la spada in mano.

Davanti a loro vi era un angelo alto quattro metri e sospeso da terra.

Aveva i capelli neri sul volto,un abito lungo che la copriva completamente,tranne le mani e aveva immense ali scure.

Dietro di lei c'erano due circonferenze azzurre con dei pugnali e delle fiamme vicine alle punte.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Ovviamente c'erano dei problemi."

Le due erano in un bosco innevato.

Sera era in ginocchio,con una chitarra vicina,mentre Angela era seduta su una roccia.

Sera le voleva dare un flauto.

"Un flauto?"disse Angela.

"È per te."disse Angela.

"Non ho nulla per pagare."disse Angela.

"Mm,troverai qualcosa per pagarmi in seguito."disse Sera.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Noi abbiamo combattuto draghi,bestie,uomini e dei."

Angela e Sera erano su un dosso con le spade in mano,circondate da uomini.

Poi erano sedute su una roccia e Sera le poggiava la testa sulla schiena.

Un giorno le due combattevano degli uomini orsi.

Angela diede un calcio a uno di loro,mentre il secondo trafisse Sera con una lancia.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA.

"Pensavamo di essere imbattibili.

Ma un giorno…l'illusione ebbe fine."

Al termine della battaglia,Angela stringeva il corpo di Sera.

Angela ha negato l'accaduto.

Ha contrattato.

Ha imperversato.

Ha sofferto.

Ma non gli era permesso riavermi."

Angela era in una casa medievale ed era sul balcone.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Ero andata oltre.

E Angela..."

"Lei non può essersene andata."disse Angela "Non ho il permesso per accedere ai reami spirituali.

Ho un debito con lei.

Ho accettato di avere un debito e lei non può andarsene..."

Angela rientrò,afferrò il flauto e si mise una mano sulla fronte "Non h mai pagato per il flauto,IO NON HO RIPAGATO…

LEI NON PUÒ..."

Angela gettò a terra il flauto,poi cadde e si mise la mani sul viso.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Non poteva dirlo.

Non avrebbe mai potuto piangere."

FINE FLASHBACK

"Questo è tutto."disse Sera "Ora puoi capire perché lei è nervosa.

È a causa mia."

L'astronave lasciò la Luna.

"Quindi sei tornata dal mondo dei morti?"disse Quill.

"Si."disse lei "Ora dammi la cabina o ti rovino il finale delle storia."

"Ok."disse Quill,mentre arrivavano il procione parlante e l'uomo albero.

In una dimensione rosso scuro c'era un palazzo e Thor e Loki femmina stavano salendo una scalinata.

L'interno del palazzo era fatto da colonne oblique e atmosfere spaventose,più fiamme ovunque.

"Non ti ho mai visto tanto disperato."disse Loki.

"Ti preferivo quando eri cattiva."disse Thor "Almeno non mi ammorbavi con questo atteggiamento."

"Silenzio."disse uno zombie che indicò Hela "Tutti rendano omaggio alla regina di Hel!

Lei indossava lo stesso elmo nero,con le corna,ma il viso ora era scoperto,sulle spalle aveva delle punte verde chiaro,molto lunghe da cui partiva un immenso mantello verde chiaro.

Aveva un abito lungo verde che copriva il petto,lasciando scoperta la parte centrale del petto e della pancia,ma non il seno,e arrivava fino a terra.

Le braccia erano coperte da metà bicipiti in poi.

Lei era seduta su un trono,su un'altra scalinata.

"Griazie,Tyr."disse Loki femmina facendo un inchino "Vedo che la morte non ha interferito molto sulle tue capacità.

E grazie molte per l'udienza,Hela,regina ladra del respiro di tutte le fini,imperatrice..."

"Basta,lingua biforcuta."disse Hela "Non ho bisogno di lusinghe,Loki.

Cosa chiedete da me?"

"Dobbiamo trovare Aldrif figlia di Odino,rapita da...Angela del decimo regno."disse Thor "L'angelo l'ha rapita."

In quel momento giunsero delle donne con la pelle blu scuro e con delle armature medioevali e elmi con delle corna.

"La neonata è asgardiana."disse Hela "Non sarà un problema.

Disir."

Le donne si avvinarono e una parlò "Che sia un angelo,una dea o altro,diteci il suo nome e la troveremo.

Questa Angela la volete viva?"

"Odino la vuole viva..."disse Thor "...ma gradirei che non fosse più in grado di camminare per un bel pezzo."

Su una superficie d'acqua c'erano tre picchi di cui uno era il più alto.

VOCE NARRANTE

Al di sopra di tutti i regni c'è un picco che arriva fino allo spazio.

È sorto dalla volontà di Odino.

Ora il figlio di Odino lo ha scalato passo dopo passo."

Thor era salito sulla cima "DISI-"

Spazio profondo.

L'astronave dei guardiani viaggiava nello spazio,mentre tutti loto,compresa Sera,erano seduti ad un tavolo e giocavano a carte.

Angela era in piedi.

"Non importa di che colore sia."disse Quill "Verrà battuta da una carta scoperta."

"Vedremo."disse il procione.

"Non bluffa mai."disse Sera.

"Allora sei un'esperta,Sera?"disse il procione.

"Si."disse Sera "Infatti ora stai mentendo."

"E Angela?"disse il procione.

"Non la guardare."disse Sera "Al prossimo giro,avrà tre assi.

Osserva..."

Nello spazio c'era un raggio di energia gialla che volava.

Angela osservava attentamente le carte.

"Ho capito."disse il procione "E ho capito anche che non giocherò mai più con lei,signorina tre assi quando vuole."

"Solo perché ti posso truffare quando voglio,non vuol dire che lo sto facendo."disse Sera "Gamora è la donna più pericolosa nella galassia,ma questo non vuol dire che uccide tutti quelli che incontra."

"In effetti."disse Quil "Ne uccide solo il sessanta percento di quelli che incontra."

Gamora lo afferrò alle spalle e gli mise il coltello alla gola.

"Scherzavo."disse Quill.

La scia luminosa aveva ormai raggiunto la nave.

"Huh?"disse Angela.

"Lo so."disse Quill "Sei abituata a vincere,ma sai la fortuna gira.

Non serve arrabbiarsi."

"Non è per questo."disse Angela che posò le carte "Avverto qualcosa..."

"Si,certo."disse Drax "Proprio ora che sto vincendo.

Non fermerò la mia marcia demolitrice."

"Infatti."disse il procione "Non sento nulla nemmeno io.

Vieni qui e continuiamo il gioco."

Angela era davanti ad una finestra e guardava l'esterno.

"Io sento solo degli angeli ninja che cercano scuse."disse il procione.

"Se c'era qualcosa da sentire,l'avrei sentita."disse Gamora che la raggiunse.

"Era una voce."disse Angela "Diceva una parola.

Non lo so..."

"Cos'è?"disse Sera.

"Diceva Disi..."disse Angela.

Delle ombre sorridevano.

"NO!"urlò Sera.

"-r."disse Angela.

In quel momento apparvero le donne che erano mandate da Hela "Ci hai chiamate."

Angela diede un calcio al volto della prima e parò la spada della seconda materializzando le asce.""CHI OSA?"disse Angela,mentre i guardiani si prepararono all'attacco.

"Non importa chi tu sia."disse una di loro "Hai detto il nostro nome e siamo venuti per te."

Drax ne colpì una "DRAX AVEVA UNA BUONA MANO!

VOI PAGHERETE!"

Angela parò dei colpi "Cosa sono?"

Sera ne decapitò una "Prima delle Valkyrie,c'erano le Disir.

Sono state create da Bor.

Poi sono state arruolate da Hela...e mi stupisce che la regina dei morti abbia interesse per noi."

Una di loro si scagliò contro Gamora che le diede un calcio alla pancia,materializzò una spada di luce e la trafisse.

Le due iniziarono a combattere schiena contro schiena.

Angela materializzò la spada e iniziò a decapitare.

Star Lord ora aveva la maschera sul volto e aprì il fuoco su una di loro,Groot allungò le braccia e usò i rami per legarne un'altra,Drax ne colpì altre due,mentre Grott usava il braccio allungato per colpire le nemiche,il procione usò il suo cannone sul viso di una di loro.

"Folli."disse una di loro a terra "Lei è il mostro,non noi.

La bambina è la figlia di Odino.

L'ha rapita da Asgard!

La state aiutando..."

Angela le tagliò la testa,ma gli altri erano allibiti.

"Io sono dalla vostra parte,ma non mi posso mettere contro tutto un pantheon."disse Quill "Dimmi che non è vero!"

Angela si allontanò senza dire nulla.

"Datemi un istante."disse Sera.

Angela era in una stanza ed era a gambe incrociate.

"Sera,dimmelo."disse Angela "Dimmi che tu sei veramente tu."

FLASHBACK

In una landa c'era in castello devastato.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Io sono io.

Sono sempre stata io.

Lo hai visto anche tu,Angela.

In più occasioni."

Angela materializzò una torcia con una grande fiamma e camminò nel castello.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"La notte che mi hai trovata,non ci credevi.

Sei andata in quel castello pieno di ossa."

Angela era in ginocchio e guardava un teschio che aveva in mano.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"Ma alla fine...io ero ciò che ti avevano mandato a cercare."

"Angela?"disse Sera.

Lei prese la spada e cercò di colpirla,ma Sera la prese tra le due mani.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SERA

"E io ho fatto ciò che si fa con gli angeli.

Ho fatto un patto."

"TU NON SEI SERA-!"disse Angela.

"Angela chiedi."disse Sera "Chiedi.

Per tre domande,tre risposte.

Ti risponderò e ti mostrerò...che sono io."

Angela la prese alla gola "Se tu sei Sera…

Se non sei qualche demone,qualche spirito,qualche trucco...qual'è stata la prima canzone che mi hai insegnato?"

"La canzone del pensiero."disse Sera "Non una delle canzoni angeliche,parla di un villaggio in fiamme."

Sera si liberò,prese la torcia e si diresse verso una scalinata.

"SECONDA DOMANDA…"disse Angela.

Le due arrivarono alla stanza sottostante.

"Eri solita avere degli incubi..."disse Angela "...di cosa avevi paura?"

"Di venire mandata sotto terra di nuovo."disse Sera,mentre Angela le toccava i capelli e poi Sera estrasse un pugnale "Tu non sei mai venuta a cercarmi."

Angela le mise la mano sulla sua gola e la spada sulla pancia "Ultima domanda-

Chi è la responsabile della tua morte?"

"Tu."disse Sera.

Angela abbassò la spada e la lasciò "Si.

Lo sono."

Angela le fece una carezza sulla guancia "...Sera?

"Sera."disse lei.

"Come…?"disse Angela.

"Non lo so..."disse lei "Ero nella stanza bianca del paradiso,stavo per passare nella dimensione ideale,ma poi…

Non so.

Sono tornata qui."

Angela e Sera spiegarono l'accaduto ai guardiani "...e questa è l'intera storia.

Mi spiace."

"Angela,io non ho nulla contro di te,ma non dovevi farlo."disse Quill "È una cosa che riguardava loro."

"E peggio ancora,non ci hai detto nulla."disse Gamora "Siamo amici.

Abbiamo combattuto insieme e tu ci fai questo?"

"Non poteva rischiare che diceste di no."disse Sera "La bambina è pericolosa.

Come tutto ciò che brucia.

Gli asgardiani si sarebbero mossi tardi."

La culla della bambina esplose e la neonata divenne un demone dalla pelle rossa,con mani artigliate,corna nere,intrecciate tra di loro,più spine su tutta la mascella e sugli zigomi "TUTTO BRUCIA!"

La bambina tornò normale.

"Ok,che si fa?"disse Star Lord.

"Si va nella città da cui provengo."disse Angela che prese la bambina e dagli occhi proiettò le immagini della città degli angeli "Questo è il luogo.

Sera e io siamo esiliate,così loro non si aspetteranno la nostra presenza.

Ma sarà meglio che non vi facciate vedere."

"Allora,passeremo nelle vie basse della città."disse Sera "Arriveremo alla fucina e getteremo la bambina nel nucleo,liberandola dal demone…

Tutti d'accordo?"

Tutti i guardiani erano in silenzio.

Il procione prese il cannone.

"È un'arma quella?"disse Sera.

"Una specie."disse l'animale "State ferme mentre vi controlliamo.

Avete perso la vostra fiducia."

"Metterete in pericolo la bambina?"disse Gamora.

"No,la stiamo per guarire."disse Sera.

"Credo dicano la verità."disse il procione.

"Allora muoviamoci..."disse Sera.

"E...ragazzi?"disse il procione "Possiamo liberarci prima di quei cadaveri?"

Gli altri presero i corpi delle guerriere,aprirono un portellone e le gettarono fuori.

Tra i pezzi c'era una testa che parlava "Veniteci a prendere."

I pezzi furono riportati ad Hela che prese una testa e ci parlò.

Accanto a lei c'erano i due dei.

"Regina Hela!"disse la testa "Rimetteteci a posto ancora una volta!"

"Tutto a suo tempo."disse lei "Avete una missione da completare.

Dicci cosa avete sentito."

"Si stanno recando in una città angelica con la bambina."disse lei.

"Asgard ti è debitrice,Hela."disse Thor.

I due uscirono.

"Lasciami capire:ce ne andiamo ora,nel momento del trionfo?"disse Loki femmina.

"È andata troppo oltre."disse Thor "Ora le armate di asgard devono marciare."

I due salirono sull'arcobaleno "Gli angeli l'hanno rapita una volta.

Non lo faranno ancora."

I guardiani erano appena arrivati davanti alla città e il mezzo andò nella parte inferiore della città,dove c'erano dei palazzi capovolti.

C'erano due angeli sospesi in aria.

Angela uscì dall'astronave e li fece svenire con delle scariche elettriche,poi andarono dentro i sotterranei.

"Da questa parte."disse Sera e scesero delle scale che davano su un tempio.

C'erano degli individui che erano incappucciati e avevano una sfera di luce in mano.

"State in silenzio."disse Angela.

"Cosa sono?"disse Quill.

"Anacoreti."disse Sera "Guardiani.

Votati alla meditazione e al silenzio.

Sperano che il Signore li riporti nella dimensione del paradiso."

In quel momento la struttura tremò.

La regina degli angeli volò verso le mura più esterne, seguita da un'altra "Siamo sotto attacco,mia regina!"  
"Possiamo resistere?"disse lei.

"Abbiamo forze sufficienti."disse l'altro angelo.

La regina atterrò su un balcone dorato "Oh,Asgard..."disse lei vedendo una miriade di navi di legno e carri trainati da animali in cielo "...hai scelto un momento inopportuno per iniziare una guerra."

Su un carro c'era Odino,Thor e Freyja.

"ANGELI DEL DECIMO REGNO!"urlò la regina,mentre dei fulmini partivano da loro colpendo la città.

"RIDATECI NOSTRA FIGLIA!"disse Freija "COSÌ COMANDA LA MADRE DI TUTTI,FREYJA!"

"Cosa facciamo?"disse l'angelo.

"Ciò che fanno gli angeli."disse la regina "Combattiamo e vinciamo.

E lasciate che il rosso delle loro facce sia scritto con il sangue."

"Thor ,trova nostra figlia."disse Freyja.

"Con piacere."disse Thor che si scagliò sulla città provocando un'esplosione.

Angela stava salendo una delle torri giganti della città collegate alla maledizione nel nucleo.

Sulla cima lei e i guardiani trovarono Thor "Salve,Angela."

Angela parò il martello con la spada.

Sera gettò la bambina in aria "Prendi,figlio di Odino."

Lui la afferrò "Niente ci impedirà di portarti da tua madre."

"Scusa Angela,ero nel panico."disse Sera.

Thor atterrò in una strada dove c'era un grande palazzo di pietra con una porta di legno aperta.

Il palazzo aveva l'immagine di Angela scolpita sopra il portone,e la raffigurava mentre uccideva un drago.

Intorno c'erano delle colonne e delle statue di angeli.

Angela lo raggiunse.

"Guardiani,siamo in una terra di miri e leggende."disse Sera "Li posso vedere ora—nei recessi della città,dove il figlio di Odino e Angela si stanno per scontrare per il fato della bambina…

Siamo al principio di un nuovo mito…

E quando i poeti e i filosofi ne parleranno,cosa diranno?"

"Mi colpirai anche se tengo nelle braccia un neonato?"disse Thor "Macellerai una neonata tra le braccia di suo fratello?"

"Tu non capisci."disse Angela "Tua sorella non sarebbe potuta sopravvivere al pugnale della regina.

Dentro di lei c'è il demone Sultur—voglio solo ripulirla,liberarla."

"Sei più bugiarda di Loki."disse Thor.

Angela si sollevò in aria e sulla schiena apparvero le ali di metallo.

"Diranno..."disse Sera "Il figlio di Odino e l'angelo ignavo,che un tempo serviva Dio,si scontrarono nella città degli angeli ignavi.

Furia e rabbia vennero scatenate."

Angela afferrò la neonata e volò via,ma Thor lanciò un fulmine dal martello,le saltò addosso e la mandò dentro un edificio.

"Scontro e distruzione riempirono i cieli."disse Sera "Fino a quando l'angelo non potrà volare."

Angela prese la spada e si mise davanti a lui "DAMMI MIA SORELLA,DANNATO MOSTRO."

Utilizzò le ali per parare un fulmine,poi tagliò in due una colonna per cercare di colpirlo.

"ROVINA DEGLI OCCHI DI MIO PADRE!"disse Thor che la colpì al viso con il martello "FARO DELLA TUA PATRIA LA TUA PIRA!"

Angela perse la bambina di mano,che finì sotto una colonna che stava per cadere.

"L'orrore dei due fu indicibile, per ciò che stava succedendo."disse Sera "Lei rischiò per salvare la bambina."

Lei saltò solo la colonna che si schiantò su di lei.

"E il dio capì."disse Sera.

Lei era in ginocchio tra le rovine e Thor la aiutò ad alzarsi.

"Hai salvato,mia sorella."disse Thor "Dimmi ciò che non ho voluto sentire.

Dimmi di Sultur."

Poco dopo i due volarono sulla torre seguiti dagli angeli.

"Basta!"disse lui "So come agire."

Star Lord usò la pistola "Beh,agisci subito!

Questi cosi non si fermano mica."

Dagli occhi e dalla bocca della bambina uscì fumo nero e Thor lo vide.

"Mi credi ora,figlio di Odino?"disse Angela "Io ti sono debitrice."

Lei lanciò la bambina nel fuoco che usciva dalla torre.

Thor le sferrò un pugno che la scagliò lontano "COSA HAI FATTO?!

COSA HAI FATTO?!"

Angela atterrò sul lato opposto del baratro e un gigantesco raggio uscì dalla torre e provoco delle spaccature su di essa.

"Che cosa ho fatto?"disse Angela "Ho ripagato il mio debito."

Lei si alzò "Il debito della mia esistenza.

Ho ridato vita alla città con il fuoco di Sultur.

Ora la città esiste grazie a me."

"Mia regina."disse l'angelo "Abbiamo di nuovo potere."

"Allora mostriamo a questi asgardiani cosa significa andare in guerra contro noi."disse la regina.

"Angela..."disse Peter Quill "Io non so cosa pensano gli altri,ma penso che dovremmo ucciderti ora."

"La morte è troppo poco."disse Thor.

"La bambina non è morta."disse Angela che si getto nel fuoco ad ali spiegate.

"Posso spiegare."disse Sera.

Thor la afferrò "Hai tre parole.

Usale bene!"

Al centro delle fiamme la bambina faceva uscire dagli occhi e dalla bocca un'enorme quantità di fumo nero.

Angela la prese e le ali crearono un bozzolo d'oro che la avvolse "Niente per niente.

Tutto ha un prezzo."

Angela uscì fuori e ridiede la bambina a Thor "Ritorna dai tuoi parenti."

"Perché?"disse Freyja tornata ad Asgard.

"Nessuno mi avrebbe creduto."disse Angela che era davanti a lei ed a Odino,mentre Sera era appesa al soffitto con una catena "Dovevamo gettarla nella fucina e poi tirarla fuori.

Ho ripagato miei debiti con la città degli angeli."

"Sempre che ti lasci andare."disse Odino.

"Non capite..."disse Angela "Le mura,per me,non sono prigioni."

"Angela..."disse Freyja "Il suo nome e Laussa.

E grazie."

Poco dopo Sera e Angela camminavano per un bosco con delle pietre orizzontali piene di ornamenti.

"Ora che si fa ,Angela?"disse Sera.

"Sono in debito con i Guardiani e Odino."disse Angela "Li devo ripagare.

Oh,Sera,è stato bello rivederti."disse Angela che la mise la spada al collo "È stato un bel sogno,ma tu non sei Sera.

Dimmi la verità ora."

"Molto bene."disse lei che emanò una luce azzurra e divenne Malekitj,capo degli elfi oscuri.

Aveva lunghi capelli bianchi,la pelle blu,con la parte sinistra del volto nero e una corazza rossa con simboli neri e bianchi.

"Cosa sei,mostro?"disse Angela.

"Malekith,degli elfi oscuri,al tuo servizio."disse lui.

"Perché dovrei lasciarti in vita?"disse Angela "Sei nemico di Odino.

E come facevi a sapere di Sera."

"Ti rivelerò un segreto..."disse lui "Ma se oggi mi lasci andare."

"Ti posso sempre sventrare domani."disse Angela "Accetto."

"Ti racconterò la storia di Malekith e Sera."disse lui "Una volta ero nella dimensione della dea Hela,sovrana dei morti vichinghi.

E ho visto la tua Sera.

La sua anima.

Con il tempo mi ha raccontato tutto.

È dannata."

"Non è vero."disse Angela sconvolta.

"La sua anima è stata presa da Hela,mentre moriva."disse Malekit che svanì "Soffrirà in eterno."

Angela si sedette su una roccia,poi alzò la testa "Andro a Hel"


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITOLO 5

LE ORIGINI DEL MALE

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Non so da dove vengo ne chi sono.

Il mio primo ricordo risale a poco prima dell'estinzione del triassico.

Ho vissuto tutte le ere della Terra.

Ad un certo punto mi sono celata nell'ombra.

Nessuno sa che esisto.

Mi ritirai dalla storia durante il medio evo.

Erano passati due decenni dalla creazione di entrambe le specie.

Una divinità non ben nota mi aveva affidato queste sue creazioni:i preti neri e i cigni neri.

La leader dei cigni era stata richiamata dalla divinità.

La guerra tra le due razze era cominciata."

Di notte,in un castello buio,con fioche torce alle pareti e atmosfere bluastre,due donne portavano nelle celle uno strano individuo.

Ognuna di loro aveva lunghi capelli bianchi,pelle grigio scuro e occhi rossi.

Le spalle erano scoperte,come le braccia,mentre il petto era coperto da un indumento bianco aderente.

La pancia era scoperta,poi c'erano dei pantaloni bianchi,con stivali bianchi.

L'individuo che portavano aveva un elmo che gli copriva tutto il volto.

L'elmo era d'oro con un occhio al centro.

Dalla parte superiore uscivano delle corna d'oro rivolte verso l'alto e curvate leggermente all'indietro.

Ai lati dell'elmo c'erano due protuberanze d'oro rivolte in avanti e con due punte.

Le spalle erano coperte di placche d'oro e aveva una tunica scarlatta che lo rivestiva completamente.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Erano una razza feroce e disubbidiente."

L'essere fu rinchiuso in una cella e le barre divennero incandescenti.

Una di loro apri una cella e Selene arrivò.

Ora non aveva i capelli a mezzo collo,con una riga in mezzo,ma erano lunghi.

Gli occhi erano scuri e la pelle bianchissima.

Il collo,le spalle e l'inizio del petto erano scoperti,mentre il seno era coperto da un vestito nero aderente.

La pancia era coperta e poi iniziavano i pantaloni neri,fusi con gli stivali.

A metà dei bicipiti iniziava un vestito aderente nero che arrivava fino alle mani,lasciando scoperto il pollice e metà delle altre dita.

Dal vestito che copriva il petto,sulla schiena,uscivano quattro nastri neri,due per ogni lato.

Lei allungò la mano verso uno di loro e lanciò un raggio che lo trapassò.

Poi vide che c'era un neonato a terra.

Era simile ad un uomo,ma la pelle come deturpata.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"E sebbene ogni fibra della mia anima,mi diceva di uccidere il neonato...io non lo feci."

Lei puntò la mano verso il neonato,ma poi la abbassò.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Il ragazzo crebbe e gli furono dati dei vestiti uguali a quelli dei suoi simili.

Fu chiamato Lusian."

Lui era in mezzo ad una apertura nel castello e tre cigni neri uscirono da alcune colonne.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Negli anni il bambino crebbe e sviluppò dei poteri magici e un forte autocontrollo."

Uno dei cigni cerco di colpirlo con una mazza,ma lui evitò il colpo e le lanciò un raggio dalle mani,colpendola,poi afferrò il braccio dell'altra e le diede un pugno allo stomaco,prese l'altra,le contorse il braccio e la gettò a terra,poi diede altri pugni alla seconda e lanciò un raggio contro una quarta.

"Sei contenta,Sonia?"disse Selene ad un cigno nero piccolo "Ne facciamo ancora?"

"Di lui?"disse la bambina.

"Come lui."disse lei "Lui rappresenterà la vera origine della razza.

Il primo dei preti neri."

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Creai una nuova razza di immortali.

Non dei,ma stregoni."

Per le segrete del castello c'erano molti preti neri che scendevano da una scalinata e un cigno gli metteva l'elmo.

Sui bastioni del castello,sempre sorvegliati dai cigni neri,cerano delle balestre molto grandi con lance di metallo.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Questa razza poteva essere controllata e usata come guardiani.

Questo pensavo io tanto,tanto tempo fa."

Un cavallo,con sopra un cigno nero,correva per la foresta spettrale di notte.

Intanto nel castello c'era una grande stanza circolare,con dei dipinti.

Ai lati c'erano delle sedie con,nello spazio tra una e l'altra,tre candele per illuminare.

C'erano anche dei lampadari con tre candele ciascuna.

"I nobili sono sconvolti mia signora."disse un cigno nero "I preti neri originali sono ancora li fuori e compiono massacri.

Hanno ucciso i loro schiavi."

"I mortali sono sconvolti."disse Selene seduta su un trono di roccia,con davanti un cigno che aveva un tavolo e scriveva ciò che veniva detto "Elisabetta,prendi nota della sofferenza che mi provoca questa affermazione."

"Se loro perdono gli schiavi,noi perdiamo l'argento."disse il cigno.

"Silenzio."disse lei "Mi sembra di aver ampliato il territorio da quando il primo dei cigni e le tre sacerdotesse si sono recate nell'altra dimensione.

Pertanto tratteremo con i preti neri come abbiamo sempre fatto."

Il cavallo era arrivato su un dosso e si avvertirono dei ruggiti.

Il cavallo iniziò a correre mentre i preti neri saltavano da un albero all'altro.

L'animale entrò in una gola e i preti neri cominciarono a camminare sulle pareti.

Lei estrasse una spada e ne decapitò due,poi arrivò ad una pianura con in lontananza il castello.

Le lance delle balestre uccisero i restanti nemici.

Lusian stava fabbricando un'arma e improvvisamente alzò la testa.

Uno dei preti riuscì ad entrare,ma Lusian lo colpì con un raggio uccidendolo.

"Non hai niente da fare,maniscalco,invece di giocare con le armi da guerra?"disse lei dandogli la spada "Almeno renditi utile."

Selene atterrò lentamente "Un po' di gratitudine, Sonia.

Ti ha salvato la vita."

"È stato irrilevante."disse lei.

"Dimmi,Lusian,ti provoca dolore uccidere quelli della tua razza?"disse Selene.

"No,mia signora."disse lui "Sono bestie stupide.

Non sono miei simili."

"Davvero?"disse Selene.

"Selene."disse lei allontanandosi.

"Tu sei un vanto per la tua razza."disse lei "Sai che devi fare per rimanere così?

Tenere sempre gli occhi a terra."

Selene raggiunse Sonia che era entrata in una stanza che aveva un lungo corridoio con alla fine un trono di pietra.

"Mi sei mancata a consiglio."disse Selene.

"Come saprai sono molto impegnata in questo periodo."disse lei.

"Si,lo so."disse Sonia.

"Spero ti sia piaciuta la passeggiata sotto la Luna."disse Selene.

"Si,ero uscita in perlustrazione."disse lei.

"Hai disubbidito."disse Selene "Ti avevo detto di restare tra queste mura.

I rischi sono elevati se fai di testa tua.

Tu un giorno diventerai una delle sacerdotesse.

Sonia,hai un'ottima reputazione al consiglio,ma è una situazione precaria.

Presto si stancheranno dei tuoi giochi e delle tue assenze.

I pericoli della foresta non sono più grandi di quelli dell'assemblea.

Imparerai l'ardua danza della politica e ad essere spietata e astuta.

Ma soprattutto sarai sempre leale con la tua divinità e con me.

Oltre che con l'ordine."

Selene le fece una carezza sulla guancia "Del resto se non ci fosse lealtà tra di noi,non saremmo migliori delle bestie che chi circondano."

Selene andò via.

Lusian stava bruciando il cadavere del prete nero ucciso.

In una miniera sotto il castello,i preti usavano la magia per lavorare,mentre altri mettevano delle pietre su dei carrelli.

Una dei cigni neri vide che uno di loro era stremato e lo prese a frustate "Stavi riposando?!"

Lusian le afferrò il braccio e la fermò "Hai finito?"

"Come osi alzare le tue grinfie su di me?"disse lei brandendo la spada.

"Lascia stare la frusta."disse lui.

"Sei il cane della padrona,ma non sarai per sempre il suo preferito."disse il cigno nero "E quando cadrai, io sarò presente."

"Voglio sperarlo."disse Lusian.

Gli altri si erano fermati a guardarli.

"CHE STATE GUARDANDO?"urlò lei "Tornate subito a lavoro!"

L'assemblea era riunita ancora.

"La questione è semplice mia signora."disse un cigno nero "Siamo sotto attacco.

Sei volte nel giro di due o tre settimane.

I preti neri originali hanno raggiunto le mura interne."

"Il tuo timore è inconcepibile."disse Selene "Non siamo forse protetti da un'armata di immortali?"

"Superbamente,tuttavia i nobili non lo sono."disse il cigno nero "E sono loro l'erba su cui pascoliamo.

Se non li proteggiamo sembreremo deboli."

"E come pensate di mostrare la vostra forza?"disse Selene.

"Evochiamo i demoni con dei rituali e mettiamo magie abbastanza potenti per assicurarci che non ci

aggrediscano."

"I demoni che pattugliano fuori dalle mura?!"disse lei "Hai perso il lume della ragione?

Sono spiriti dannati e la ferocia derivata da questo fatto spregevole non può essere ignorata."

"Le vostre riserve sono fuori luogo, mia signora."disse il cigno "Possiamo allora creare una classe privilegiata di preti neri.

Razioni maggiori,ambienti migliori.

Soprattutto coordinati da gente fidata.

Sto pensando a Lusian,quello che oggi ha salvato la vita della nostra sorella.

In effetti,credo dovremo ascoltare anche la sua opinione."

La sedia di Sonia era vuota.

"La sua presenza è richiesta altrove."disse lei.

"Trovala."disse Selene ad un altro cigno e lei ubbidì "Penso che accetterò il tuo consiglio,a seguito di riflessione."

"Grazie,mia signora."disse il cigno nero "Sarebbe gratificante rassicurare i nobili quando saranno tra noi.

I loro interessi sono anche i nostri."

Lusian e Sonia erano su una rupe e erano senza vestiti e a terra,dentro un tempietto,costruito sul lato della collina.

"È vero quello che hai detto a Selene?"disse Sonia "Che quando li uccidi non provi nulla?"

"Sono animali."disse Lusian "Incapaci di provare qualcosa.

Quindi perché dovrei farlo io."

Lui si mise seduto "Sonia se dovessi andarmene,tu verresti con me?"

Lei si mise seduta "Vuoi andare via?

Non dirlo nemmeno.

Ti darebbe la caccia e ti troverebbe."

"Se distruggo il collare,avrò pieno controllo dei poteri."disse lui.

"Promettimi che non lo userai."disse lei.

"Questa è la tua risposta?"disse lui "Non verrai.

Tu preferiresti vedermi in catene qui con te."

"No."disse lei accarezzandogli il viso.

"Cigni neri e preti neri."disse lui "Siamo entrambi generati da una sola dea.

Eppure la mia razza è in schiavitù.

Ma adesso non posso stare senza di te."

Lui la accompagno al castello che era deserto e la salutò.

Un cigno nero li vide.

Gli altri cigni neri erano all'interno del castello.

"Hai notizie di Sonia?"disse Selene "È molto insolente.

Si rifiuta di vedermi e non risponde alla porta."

"Ma perché fa così?"disse Selene "Sta rischiando il seggio al consiglio e per cosa?"

"Non riesco a capire."disse il cigno nero "Si prepari mia signora.

I nobili stanno arrivando."

"Non ci voleva."disse lei "Dovevo mettermi in contatto con la dea."

Alcuni preti neri erano sugli alberi della foresta.

I nobili erano in una carrozza e ad attenderli c'erano alcuni cigni neri,mentre dietro la carrozza c'erano uomini in catene.

Sonia si preparò ad andare e Lusian le diede la spada.

"È affilata."disse lui "Nessuno di loro l'affronterebbe."

"Fatti sostituire."disse lui.

"Perché?"disse lei.

"Ieri notte,dopo averti lasciata..."disse Lusian "Dammi retta."

"In caso ti sia sfuggito signor maniscalco,so badare a me stessa."disse Sonia allontanandosi "E poi…

Se vuoi controllami dalle mura."

Il cigno nero che li aveva visti la notte prima si avvicinò a Lucian "Attento maniscalco.

Che i tuoi occhi non tradiscano il segreto."

Si sentì un forte ruggito.

Lusian lo udì e si fermò "No."

Lui iniziò a correre "Presto raggiungete gli altri.

Sono troppo numerosi."

Uno dei preti neri sbucò dal terreno e abbatte uno dei cavalli.

Un altro saltò dal suolo,ma Sonia lo tagliò in due con la spada.

Un altra guerriera diede un pugno ad uno di loro,ma un altro le saltò addosso.

Sonia ne decapitò due e ne infilzò un altro.

Uno di essi mise la mano dentro la carrozza,trapassandola e tirò fuori uno dei passeggeri.

Lusian arrivò volando e atterrò addosso ad uno di loro,poi materializzò una spada di energia verde e gli tagliò la testa.

Un altro dei cigni continuava a prendere a pugni uno degli avversari.

Sonia continuava a colpirli,mentre Lusian uccise quello sul tetto della carrozza.

Altre decine di nemici arrivarono e Lusian proiettò un'energia dal suo corpo producendo una forte luce che fece fermare i nemici.

"No,ti è proibito usare i poteri senza permesso!"disse Sonia.

In quel momento arrivarono due cigni neri che lo colpirono con due frecce scoccate dalle balestre.

"NO!"urlò lei.

In quel momento atterrò Selene.

"Sono io la padrona di questa casata."disse Selene dandogli un colpo al viso "Non lo sai che ti è vietato toglierti il collare?"

"Lo so."disse lui.

"Hai infranto la mia legge,nonostante ti abbia donato la vita."disse Selene "Da oggi in avanti i privilegi di cui godevi sono finiti, schiavo."

Lei lo colpì ancora.

"Mia signora,non lo devi punire."disse Sonia "Non l'ha fatto apposta."

"TIENI A FRENO LA LINGUA!"urlò Selene "Ti sei ribellata per l'ultima volta ormai.

Portatela via."

Due cigni la presero.

Lusian fu portato nel castello,le braccia furono legate a due pali e la schiena gli fu scoperta.

"Per aver usato la magia senza permesso,trenta frustate."disse un cigno nero.

Selene gli si avvicinò "Non credevo che il tuo tradimento potesse offendermi tanto.

Eri come un figlio per me.

Ti ho donato la vita."

"Mi hai donato le catene."disse lui.

"Credevo che dopo tutti questi anni fosse chiaro che non puoi avere l'una senza le altre."disse Selene "E tuo."

La guardia si avvicinò "Te l'ho detto che sarei stata presente alla tua caduta."

Il cigno nero si allontanò con una frusta a tre punte di metallo e cominciò a colpire.

Selene fu affiancata da diversi cigni neri,mentre lasciava la scena.

"Che vuoi?"disse lei.

"Risparmiatelo,è uno dei nostri protettori."disse uno dei cigni.

"Anche lui è una bestia come gli altri."disse Selene.

"Rischia di fomentare gli altri."disse il cigno.

"Al contrario."disse Selene "Secondo la mia esperienza è ancora peggio se non li puniamo.

Cerca di ragionare.

Ti fideresti di loro al di fuori della mura.

Non siamo sicuri nemmeno dentro."

Lusian fu portato dentro una delle celle.

Sonia era nella sua stanza e guardava il fuoco.

"Il tuo affanno per Lusian era veramente toccante."disse Selene che era appena arrivata "Uno schiavo."

"Ha rischiato per salvarmi la vita."disse Sonia "Non eri stata tu a dirmi che dovrei mostrare gratitudine?

E tu invece?

Non sei grata a che mi ha salvato la vita?"

"Io sono molto grata."disse Selene "Il fatto che sia vivo dimostra la mia magnanimità.

Se le circostanze fossero state diverse l'avrei fatto a pezzi e consegnato alla sua stirpe."

"Ma ora la sua punizione è finita."disse Sonia "Sarà liberato?"

"Vaneggi?"disse Selene con rabbia "Il tuo discernimento è oscurato.

Non mantengo l'ordine con il sentimento.

A Lusian era proibito usare la magia,invece l'ha fatto.

Qualunque fossero le sue ragioni.

Rimarrà ancora in prigione.

Farà da monito alla sua genia.

I nobili arriveranno presto.

Sarebbe gradita la tua presenza."

Selene andò via e si rinchiuse in un sotterraneo,mettendosi e gambe incrociate e unendo le mani davanti al viso.

Quando aprì gli occhi vide che si trovava in una grotta dorata,con delle fanciulle asiatiche che indossavano delle tuniche rosse,sedute ai bordi della stanza.

Davanti a lei c'era un trono fatto d'oro,davanti ad uno sfondo verde.

Il trono aveva vicino due statue di serpenti,fatte d'oro,dei gradini coperti da un tappeto rosso,messo sopra un tappeto bianco con righe nere e più avanti c'erano due statue di serpenti.

Con le due statue d'oro terminavano i due tappeti.

Il trono aveva due statue di serpenti bianchi che andavano verso l'alto,partendo dai lati dello schienale.

Sul trono c'era una divinità somigliante ad una donna orientale.

Aveva un elmo,allungato verso l'alto fatto d'oro e due trecce di capelli neri,molto lunghe.

Il collo,l'inizio del petto e le braccia erano scoperti.

L'elmo copriva anche la nuca e aveva un punta verso l'alto,più alta di quella sulla fronte.

L'elmo copriva solo la parte davanti della testa e i lati,infatti i capelli legati erano ben visibili.

Sui polsi aveva dei bracciali d'oro e aveva anche una collana.

Il seno e il resto del corpo erano coperti da un lungo vestito dorato.

In mano aveva uno scettro d'oro,molto lungo,con la parte superiore che era la testa di un cobra e anche il resto assomigliava ad un serpente.

Accanto alle statue di serpenti c'erano due braci bianche,che facevano parte di piccole colonne.

Il tappeto rosso si prolungava fino a ricoprire tutta la parte centrale della stanza,formando un cerchio.

Selene era al centro del cerchio e intorno a lei c'era un altro cerchio d'oro inciso sul tappeto.

"Avete veduto cosa è successo,mia signora?"disse Selene.

"Si,ma non capisco quali siano le tue preoccupazioni al riguardo."disse la dea "È un'azione isolata."

"Si,ma c'è qualcosa che non torna."disse Selene "In più credo ci sia rischio di una rivolta.

Mi dicono che ha affrontato uno dei cigni per impedirgli di frustare uno degli schiavi."

La dea si alzo "Allora hai fatto bene a chiamarmi."

"Quindi la situazione è grave come credo,Nagini?"disse Selene.

"Certamente."disse lei scendendo qualche gradino "La situazione va trattata con severità assoluta.

Non credi?"

"Si,infatti."disse Selene "Ma cosa dovrei fare per evitare una rivolta?"

"Fanne un esempio."disse lei "Umilialo.

Abbandonalo,finché non avranno tutti dimenticato,poi uccidilo."

"I cigni neri mi hanno consigliato di risparmiarlo."disse Selene.

La dea resto in silenzio "Allora assecondale,per ora.

Ma non dimenticare di tenere sempre d'occhio quell'essere."

"Grazie molte."disse Selene.

"Loro ti ubbidivano."disse uno dei preti neri a Lusian.

"Si."disse lui "È vero."

I nobili erano arrivati al castello.

Sonia era arrivata davanti alla cella "Ehi."

Lui si avvicinò "Non dovresti esser qui."

"Dovevo farlo."disse lei "Amore caro,mi dispiace per la schiena."

"No,no,no."disse lui "Sto bene."

"È colpa mia."disse Sonia "Se non fossi uscita..."

"Non saresti più Sonia."disse Lusian "Non è colpa tua.

Non posso restare qui.

Devo lasciare questo posto."

"Ma Selene ti terrà sempre più d'occhio."disse Sonia.

"Che mi dici dei trafficanti?"disse lui "Sono affidabili?"

"La loro lealtà a Selene non conosce cedimenti."disse Sonia.

"Tania."disse Lucian.

"Non ci si può fidare di lei."disse Sonia.

"Tania ha saputo di noi e non l'ha riferito."disse lui "Significa che vuole qualcosa.

Devi scoprire cosa."

Lei andò.

Selene e i cigni erano radunati nella sala del trono e lei sedeva su di esso.

Sonia arrivò per ultima e si mise vicino al trono.

"Fateli entrare."disse lui.

Le porte si aprirono e i nobili entrarono con le casse piene di argento.

"Ianosh."disse Selene e uno dei nobili si fece avanti "La più grande miniera d'argento di tutto il paese è di tua proprietà."

"Si ed è stata invasa mia signora."disse lui "I lavoratori uccisi."

"Una brutta sfortuna."disse Selene "Dai costi alti.

La metà dei diritti sulla tua miniera doveva coprire le spese della nostra assistenza."

"La vostra assistenza."disse lui "Ho visto decine di fuochi venendo qui e ho saputo della morte del barone e della sua famiglia.

Quelle creature sono alle vostre porte.

Perché dovrei pagare un tributo se non siete in grado di proteggere la vostra casa?

Io so solo che mi avete già dissanguato.

Le abbiamo sentite quelle storie.

Guardate le altre.

Sono vere.

Non sono umane.

Questo posto è maledetto.

Sono dei diavoli che invadono le nostre terre!"

Selene si alzò e,muovendosi a super velocità,lo afferrò alla gola sollevandolo "Anche se siamo diavoli come ci chiami,sta sicuro che siamo meglio di quelli che conoscete."

"Lasciatemi andare."disse lui.

"Volentieri."disse Selene che lo scagliò contro una colonna uccidendolo e fracassando parte della colonna.

"C'è qualcuno,oltre a lui,che vuole essere ascoltato?"disse lei.

In una delle celle c'era una rissa e i cigni ridevano.

Lucian afferrò uno di loro e lo tenne appoggiato alle sbarre che separavano le celle "Noi non siamo animali.

Volete essere il loro giocattolo?

Il loro divertimento?

ZIMBELLI!

Rannicchiarci sotto la frusta e finire per scannarci fra di noi?

Allora volete questo?

Vivo da secoli sotto le loro regole.

Li ho protetti e invidiati.

E per cosa?

Per essere trattato come un'animale?

NON SIAMO ANIMALI!

POSSIAMO ANCORA SCEGLIERE!

Possiamo essere schiavi...OPPURE POSSIAMO ESSERE PRETI NERI!"

La sala del trono era quasi vuota.

"Il mattino incombe,Sonia."disse Selene "Lasciamoci alle spalle questa notte infelice."

"Con gioia."disse Sonia.

"Devo prendere decisioni difficili."disse Selene "Puoi aiutarmi in questo compito?"

"Certo,mia signora."disse lei.

"Ora che Lucian è finito,dobbiamo promuovere un altro prete nero al suo posto."disse Selene.

"Finito?"disse Sonia.

"Temo farà insorgere gli altri."disse Selene "Dobbiamo eliminarlo."

"Non è una scelta facile."disse lei "È stato con noi per molto tempo.

Non ho ancora un'idea chiara."

"Nemmeno io."disse lei andando via.

Sonia si chiuse nella sua stanza e ricordò di quando Selene le aveva dato il medaglione che aveva al collo.

Lei era ancora bambina.

Tania era da sola nella sala e leggeva delle pergamene ad un tavolo.

Sonia la afferrò alle spalle,la spinse contro una colonna e le mise un coltello alla gola.

"Cos'hai detto a Selene?"disse lei "Cosa le hai detto?"

"Niente."disse lei.

"Perché?"disse Sonia.

"Come perché?"disse Tania "Sai com'è fatta.

Come avrebbe accolto la persona che gli portava la notizia che la sua prediletta se la fa con una bestia."

Lei tolse il coltello.

"Non è nota per la sua gratitudine."disse Tania "E non poso sfruttare la cosa a mio vantaggio."

"Quale vantaggio?"disse lei.

"Ci sono dodici seggi al consiglio."disse Tania.

"Ed è difficile che qualcuno muoia."disse Sonia.

"Sfortunatamente."disse Tania "Arriveresti a cedere il tuo seggio al consiglio?"

"Sai mantenere un segreto?"disse lei "Lo sai in cambio cosa voglio?"

Tania aprì la cella di Lusian e lo fece uscire.

Lo condusse in una stanza dove c'era Sonia.

"Due minuti."disse Tania "È un rischio troppo elevato."

Lei uscì.

I due si baciarono e si abbracciarono.

"Mi dispiace."disse lei.

"E Tania?"disse lui.

"Avevi ragione."disse Sonia "Ci aiuterà,in cambio di un seggio nel consiglio."

"E Selene?"disse Lusian "Non sa nulla?"

"Ne ho la certezza."disse lei che fu abbracciata.

"Oh,Sonia,può funzionare."disse Lusian "Deve funzionare.

Credo che qualcuno verrà con me.

Sabas,Crispo e altri."

"Amore!"disse Sonia.

"Devo convincere gli altri."disse Lusian.

"No,Lusian,non c'è tempo."disse Sonia "Selene ti farà uccidere a breve.

Devi andartene all'alba."

"E tu?"disse lui.

"L'importante adesso è che tu resti vivo."disse Sonia "C'è una maga,proveniente dai paesi dell'Asia.

Forse lei può aiutarci.

Io tornerò al fianco di Selene e poi fuggirò.

Se le cose vanno bene ci vedremo tra tre mesi,dopo il tramonto alla radura del fiume."

I due si baciarono.

Tania aprì la porta "Presto."

"E se non funziona?"disse lui mentre lei apriva la porta.

"Ci vediamo alla radura."disse lei uscendo,mentre lui fu riaccompagnato in cella.

Tania si mise sulla grata del soffitto della cella "Sai qual'è il tuo problema?

Non capisci l'ordine naturale delle cose."

"Le cose cambiano."disse Lusian.

"Allora fatti trovare pronto."disse Tania gettandogli la chiave per togliersi il collare di metallo che gli era stato messo al collo "Consideralo un dono d'addio."

Tania andò via.

Sonia andò nella foresta,mentre infuriava un temporale a salì su alcuni dossi,trovando una casa fatta di canne.

"C'è nessuno?"disse lei bussando.

Non udendo risposta,entrò.

La casa era piena di strani oggetti e candele accese.

C'era un letto coperto da una pelle.

La maga aprì la porta.

Era una donna con alcuni capelli bianchi.

Indossava un abito nero e lungo,strappato,con sotto un abito rosso.

Aveva anche un lungo bastone.

Aprendo la porta e vedendola rise malignamente.

"Non ricevo una visita da molto."disse lei avvicinandosi "Specialmente da una come te.

Cosa vuoi?"

"Mi serve il tuo aiuto."disse Sonia "Vengo dalla fortezza nera."

"Lo so,riconosco quel tipo di magia."disse la maga "So anche dello scontro tra i preti neri e cigni neri."

"Il mio uomo è uno di loro."disse Sonia.

"E lo sanno?"disse la maga.

"No,ma vogliono comunque giustiziarlo."disse Sonia "È per questo che sono qui."

"Non posso combatterli tutti da sola."disse la maga.

"Non ti chiedo di combattere."disse Sonia "La nostra leader non è un cigno nero e serve una dea sconosciuta che io non ho nemmeno mai visto.

Sai dirmi di chi si tratta?"

"Certamente."disse lei camminando verso un tavolo con sopra delle uova di anaconda "Un nemico antico che ho inseguito per tutta la vita.

Una dea nata paesi lontani,che si trova in una dimensione diversa.

Nagini."

"Qual'è il suo obbiettivo?"disse Sonia.

"Questo non lo so,ma è una divinità molto potente,che può passare dalla dimensione materiale a quella spirituale,in un'istante."disse lei "Una dea serpente in tutti i sensi."

Il cigno nero di guardia arrivò "Oggi nuovi cani.

Vediamo come siete."

"Arrivi tardi."disse uno di loro "È già andato via."

Il cigno nero andò nella cella di Lusian che la sorprese alla spalle e le spezzò il collo.

"SIETE CON ME?"urlò lui.

"SI!"risposero tutti i detenuti.

Lusian li liberò,ma mentre stavano percorrendo un corridoio dei paletti di metallo cominciarono a trafiggerli.

"NON VI FERMATE!"disse Lusian.

Il gruppo corse e arrivò ad un'uscita.

A gettarsi dal dirupo furono solo in otto.

Selene era nella cella dove giaceva il corpo del cigno ucciso.

I cigni facevano tornare i prigionieri in cella.

"Sono stati rintracciati fino all'ultimo?"disse Tania.

"Si."disse una di loro.

"TANIA!"urlò Selene e lei la raggiunse "Dov'è la chiave che ti avevo dato?"

"Nell'armeria."disse Tania "L'ho messa li io stessa."

"E come mai il collare è aperto?"disse Selene.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Tania.

"Io credo di si."disse Selene "Uccidila."

L'altro cigno materializzò una spada.

"NO!"disse Tania "La prego."

Selene fece cenno di fermarsi.

"Controlli l'armeria."disse Tania.

"Andiamo."disse Selene.

Le due andarono e Selene vide che la chiave c'era "Ne avrà fatta una copia."

Selene andò in una caverna il giorno dopo.

La grotta aveva un'entrata non molto alta e con delle piante sulla roccia.

Lei avanzo e un cobra tentò di saltarle addosso.

Lei lo afferrò e lo gettò via.

Avanzando trovò un uomo che veniva divorato dai serpenti,poi una nebbia si avvicinò e degli sbuffi di vapore uscirono dalle liane.

Una donna che aveva un gonnellino rosso e il petto scoperto la vide.

Era distesa su un bellissimo tappeto e corse oltre una tenda che era fatta di stoffe di diversi colori.

Selene superò questa tenda e arrivò in una sala con funghi giganti e altre donne che suonavano flauti.

In mezzo alla zona c'era una pozza d'acqua circolare.

Le donne si gettarono in acqua e svanirono.

L'acqua iniziò a ribollire e ci fu un getto di vapore.

Nagini apparve come un riflesso nell'acqua e poi divenne una persona.

"Salve,mia prescelta."disse la dea.

Selene si mise in ginocchio.

"È da molto che non ti vedo."disse Nagini.

"Lo so,mia dea."disse Selene "Ma ho avuto molto da fare."

"Si,lo so."disse Nagini "Continuo ad osservare tutto ciò che accade."

"Sono un po' irrequieta."disse Selene "C'è stata un'evasione dalla prigione."

"Non è nulla che non si possa gestire."disse Nagini.

"Comunque ho fallito."disse Selene "Sono qui per il castigo."

"C'è un piatto vicino a te."disse Nagini "Mangia quello che che c'è dentro."

Selene vide un piattino rosso e prendendolo vide che era pieno di sangue e dentro c'erano un orecchio umano,una mano piccola e altre parti de corpo.

"Si,brava,quello li."disse Selene

Selene era un po' scossa.

"Mangia."disse la dea e Selene obbedì.

La dea si toccò il seno destro "Molto brava.

Devo ricordarti comunque che devi prestare attenzione a quei fuggitivi.

Le cose sono peggiori di quello che pensi.

Non hai il quadro chiaro."

"Ti prego,dimmi chi è coinvolto e lo distruggerò."disse Selene.

"Questo devi scoprirlo da sola."disse Nagini "Io posso invitarti solo a diffidare di chiunque tranne che di me."

"La mia fede è incrollabile."disse Selene "Farò ciò che hai detto,dea."

La dea si inabissò e svanì.

La notte dopo,Selene si mise su un'altura sul monte e guardò in basso.

Sonia entrò nella sua stanza con un libro in mano. Guardò verso un angolo e vide Selene.

"Selene."disse Sonia.

"Scusa Sonia,non volevo spaventarti."disse Selene.

"No,figurati."disse Sonia "Non importa."

"Recentemente ho operato con avventatezza."disse Selene avvicinandosi "Si,sono stata talmente immersa nella mia angoscia per il tradimento di Lusian che non ho pensato ai tuoi sentimenti."

"I miei sentimenti?"disse Sonia.

"I lupi si insinuano nelle nostre vite e noi dimentichiamo la farsa della loro nascita."disse Selene "Io provavo una certa tenerezza per Lusian.

Poteva diventare un trafficante di morte."

"Possibile."disse Sonia.

"Ma non era certo come noi,giusto?"disse Selene che le dava le spalle "Gli hai dato una mano a scappare?"

"Come sarebbe a scappare?"disse Sonia "Questa è una calunnia."

Selene si voltò "Sei sincera con me?"

"Sono molte le cose che ho scelto di fare contro la tua volontà,ma non questa."disse Sonia,mentre Selene si avvicinava "Lui è un prete nero."

Selene le fece una carezza "Mi spiace,tesoro."

Selene le diede un bacio sulla fronte "Non mi lasci scelta."

Lei le andò alle spalle, le diede un morso sul collo e vide tutto ciò che era accaduto nel suo passato.

"Selene,ti prego!"disse Sonia e lei la lanciò sul letto e poi le saltò addosso.

"Volevo credere alle tue bugie sapendo che non c'era niente di vero."disse Selene mettendole una mano sul collo "Tu,la mia prediletta,come hai potuto?!"

"Selene,io lo amo."disse Sonia.

Selene si mosse a super velocità "HAI OSATO TRADIRMI!

PER STARE CON UN ANIMALE!

IO TI AMAVO PIÙ DI OGNI ALTRA COSA!"

Selene aprì le porte e ordino che non venisse lasciata uscire.

Selene si sedette sul trono.

Lusian apparve nel castello e silenziosamente passò davanti alla guardie e raggiunse Sonia uccidendo le guardie con un raggio dalla mano.

La portò nei sotterranei,ma Selene schierò le guardie e fece gettare dei barili di povere da sparo dentro uno dei tombini.

Ci fu un'esplosione e i due corsero via.

Lei ripeté la stessa cosa più volte fino a bloccarli.

Lusian saltò fuori dal sotterraneo e materializzò due spade.

Uccise una prima nemica,poi una seconda,mentre Sonia ne uccise una terza,con un'altra spada.

Altre due le corsero dietro.

Evitò alcuni colpi e poi spiccò un salto con cui fece una capriola colpendo al mento una di loro e tagliando la testa di un'altra.

Affrontò altre due nemiche e le uccise entrambe,mentre Lusian ne uccideva altre,ma poi fu colpito da diversi pugni da diverse di loro e cadde i ginocchio.

Sonia uccise un altro cigno nero,poi si voltò e vide Selene.

Le puntò contro la spada.

"Come osi minacciarmi?!"disse Selene.

"Mi sto difendendo."disse Sonia.

"SONO TUA MADRE!"disse Selene.

Sonia provò a colpirla,ma Selene le afferrò il braccio.

"Credi di potermi sconfiggere?"disse lei.

"Non intendo sconfiggerti."disse Sonia "Richiama i tuo uomini.

Fallo se non altro per mio figlio."

Selene restò sconvolta e Lusian spalancò gli occhi.

Sonia mise la mano di Selene sulla sua pancia.

"Un miracolo,madre."disse Sonia "L'unione delle razze."

"Dannato il giorno in cui tu venisti al mondo."disse Selene che indicò la sua pancia "Quella cosa li dentro...è una mostruosità."

Selene la afferrò alla gola e la sollevo.

"SONIA!"disse Lusian.

"PORTATELO VIA!"disse Selene.

Le altre ubbidirono.

"Ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto?"disse Selene "Questa notte non era per te,era tutta per lui.

Potevo consegnarlo al consiglio e non avrebbero mai saputo del tuo comportamento,ma dopo questo è finita!"

Furono entrambi messi in celle diverse.

"Se non fossi tornato,non saresti qui."disse lui.

"E tu non saresti più Lusian."disse lei "Avevi ragione.

Nessuno dovrebbe vivere così."

La notte seguente Selene era sulla terrazza del palazzo.

Nel cielo si formò dal nulla una carrozza d'oro con due cavalli che la portavano.

La carrozza aveva una parte centrale a cupola,senza gli sportelli.

Ai lati c'erano dei serpenti d'oro.

Seduta dentro c'era Nagini.

Selene si mise in ginocchio "Cosa devo fare?"

Il carro si fermò proprio sopra di lei.

La dea la guardò "Decidi tu.

Io non mi occupo di scappatelle."

Dalla carro di formò lentamente una scalinata di gradini di luce.

I vestiti di Selene scomparvero all'improvviso e lei restò un po' sorpresa.

La dea fece sparire il suo elmo e scese le scale lentamente.

Le scale sparirono nel nulla.

"Alzati."disse la dea.

Poche ore dopo Sonia era al centro del tribunale con il consiglio riunito e Lusian era in ginocchio.

"L'imputata è accusata di alto tradimento."disse un uomo "Verso l'assemblea e tutti voi.

Ha avuto relazioni con gli animali,si è resa complice della loro fuga e..."

"Ricordo che ho salvato la regolarità dell'assemblea decine di volte."disse Sonia.

"In pratica hai estinto la tua razza."disse lui "Hai mescolato le due razze e il risultato dell'unione cresce dentro di te."

Lusian vide che Selene era sul trono.

"La tua condotta passata non giustifica la colpa presente."disse l'uomo "Questo consigliò ti ripudia come membro.

La punizione per tali crimini è la morte.

Chi è a favore?"  
La maggior parte di loro alzò la mano.

"Sonia è tua figlia."disse Lusian.

Selene alzò la mano.

"No!"disse Lusian e le guardie dovettero tenerlo fermo "Questo è un sacrilegio."

"Venga con noi."dissero alcuni cigni.

"SELENE!"disse Lusian "NO!"

Gli altri se ne andarono e Selene restò da sola.

Lei fu incatenata ad un palo e lui frustato pesantemente alla schiena,mentre era legato a terra.

Una luce partì dalla colonna e la bruciò viva.

"NOOO!"urlò lui che ruppe le catene e volò fuori dalla finestra.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITOLO 6

INIZIO ADUNATA

In una notte piovosa Selene era su un campanile di una chiesa.

Era accucciata sulla ringhiera e guardava in basso.

Indossava una tuta aderente nera,con sul petto e la pancia,una corazza nera aderente e di gomma e sopra il tutto aveva un cappotto nero di pelle lungo fino ai piedi.

Gli stivali erano neri.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"La guerra si era fermata quasi di colpo.

Lusian,il capo dei preti neri più spietato di tutti i tempi,finalmente era stato ucciso.

L'orda dei preti neri si disperse nel vento in una sera di fuoco e di vendetta.

La vittoria,diritto innato dei cigni neri,sembrò allora prossima.

Quasi sei secoli sono passati da allora,ma l'antica faida si rivelò restia a morire.

Malgrado loro fossero inferiori di numero,la guerra si era fatta più pericolosa,perché i più vecchi e potenti avevano imparato ad avere controllo sulle arti magiche più avanzate."

Selene guardò uno dei cigni su un campanile vicino.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Le armi si erano evolute e molte cose erano successe,ma i miei ordini non erano cambiati:trovare i preti neri e sterminarli dal primo all'ultimo.

La campagna aveva successo,forse troppo successo."

Il cigno nero saltò giù dal campanile.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Per me e i cigni neri,agenti di morte di una dea,era il segnale della fine di un'era.

Peccato,perché io non vivevo che per quello."

Selene saltò giù dalla torre e atterrò in strada.

Due preti neri,ben camuffati seguivano una ragazza che aveva tra i quattordici e i quindici anni.

Aveva lunghi capelli lisci,con una riga in mezzo,scuri al centro della testa e biondi man mano che scendevano.

Lei scese nella metro seguita dai due,ma senza saperlo a causa della folla.

Selene era già nella metro e si mise dietro una colonna.

La ragazza arrivò e Selene la guardò da dietro una colonna.

Le due si guardarono per pochi secondi,poi Selene si allontanò.

I due arrivarono e lei si nascose dietro la colonna e illuminò la sua mano di luce bianca.

L'altro cigno arrivò.

Il prete nero si girò e la vide "CIGNI NERI!"

Lancio un raggio verde contro il cigno che si mosse immediatamente,mentre Selene lanciò un raggio bianco che fu bloccato dallo scudo di energia che era stato creato dall'altro.

Selene gli corse contro e sferrò un pugno,ma colpì un secondo scudo di energia verde e provocò una grossa onda d'urto che danneggiò la stazione e provocò la distruzione delle rotaie,facendo si che la metropolitana che stava arrivando andasse contro una colonna,e schiacciasse sotto i suoi vagoni molte persone.

Selene si mosse a super velocità e cercò di portarne via il più possibile.

I preti neri si tele-portarono via e Selene,con il suo super udito sentì che erano apparsi dentro la galleria e iniziò a correre a super-velocità.

Uno dei preti neri corse nella galleria e,trovando una svolta, si tolse dai binari.

Selene trovò la svolta e camminò lentamente verso un tombino aperto.

Saltò dentro e il prete nero cercò di colpirla con i raggi,ma lei lo tagliò in due con i raggi rossi che le uscivano dagli occhi.

Selene si avvicinò e colpì la metà superiore con i raggi.

Selene sentì dei suoni che arrivavano dalle gallerie e si mise a correre ne tentativo di capire da dove provenissero.

Arrivò ad un apertura che dava più in profondità e sentì che le voci venivano da li.

Se ne andò e,una volta uscita in strada,spiccò il volo verso una grande villa in un bosco.

Entrò dentro e trovò una serie di uomini e donna nella sala,tutti in abiti da festa,seduti su dei divani o in piedi.

C'erano delle bandiere rosse con sopra un teschio nero con dei tentacoli che gli uscivano dalla bocca.

Era il simbolo di un'organizzazione fondata ai tempi del nazismo che si chiamava Hydra.

Selene camminò tra la gente senza curarsi di loro.

Gli altri,specialmente le donne,sembravano intimorite e ci furono subito dei commenti.

Lei andò in una grande stanza che era piena di armi e si avvicinò ad un uomo che era seduto ad una scrivania e controllava le armi.

"Abbiamo un grosso problema."disse Selene.

Dalle scale della villa arrivò il barone Zemo che era in compagnia di altri uomini e una donna con i capelli rossi e un costume fatto con una corazza rossa che copriva il petto e la pancia,poi c'erano pantaloni neri e degli stivali rossi.

Da metà bicipite in poi la ragazza aveva un vestito nero di gomma aderente che la copriva fino all'inizio delle dita.

"Dovete gettare esplosivo dentro quella galleria,poi io e i cigni entreremo."disse Selene all'uomo.

"Vorresti farmi credere che una marmaglia di Preti Neri si sarebbe nascosta in una galleria e che siano anche più forti con magia?"disse Zemo che in quel momento non aveva la maschera.

"Non mi interessa se ci credi,ma dobbiamo radunarci in forza e fare irruzione."disse Selene.

"No,non adesso e tanto meno per un attacco fortuito."disse Zemo "Ricorda che hai deciso di sottostare alle regole dell'organizzazione.

Anche se non condividi i nostri obbiettivi ti facciamo comodo,quindi mi aspetto un po' di riconoscenza.

Al risveglio mancano pochi giorni e siamo già tutti tesi al pensiero che evocherai una divinità che di noi non vorrà saperne."

"Attacco fortuito?"disse Selene "C'è stato uno scontro davanti ad una miriade di persone e dal vociare che veniva da quella galleria..."

"Hai detto di non aver usato la vista per guardare attraverso i muri,quindi non hai visto nulla."disse Zemon.

"Ma da quello che ho sentito,potrebbero esserci decine di preti neri in quella galleria,centinaia se mi sbaglio."disse Selene.

"Tu e cigni li avete spinti sull'orlo dell'estinzione."disse Zemo.

"Su questo concordo."disse l'uomo delle armi "Non esiste un gruppo così numeroso,lo avevi detto anche tu."

"Preferisco che mi smentiate andando a controllare."disse Selene.

"E va bene."disse Zemo "Manderò una squadra."

"Voglio essere io a comandarla."disse Selene.

"Assolutamente no."disse Zemo "Centinaia,da non credere."

"La mia dea mi crederebbe."disse Selene andando via.

La ragazza dai capelli rossi si avvicinò "Io non ti tratterei mai così."

"Lo so,ma adesso vai e falla vestire degnamente per l'arrivo dei suoi ospiti."disse Zemo.

Selene entrò un una stanza con una porta di metallo e con un vetro da cui si vedeva un uomo che era seduto ad una scrivania.

L'uomo aprì la porta e Selene restò a guardare una stanza che era fatta di pietre e colonne antiche,con un trono al centro e tre cerchi incisi come una fiamma sul terreno.

Dentro i cerchi c'erano dei simboli antichi.

La ragazza arrivò "È una perdita di tempo."

"Che cosa,Sin?"disse Selene.

"Non credo che la tua dea vorrebbe che stessi a congelarti per ore davanti al suo trono."disse la ragazza.

"No,vorrebbe che i cigni neri andassero a ripulire il pianeta palmo a palmo."disse Selene "Zemo.

Non capirò mai perché Nagini gli abbia dato ascolto.

Non gli interessa questa guerra."

"Vieni,ti devi preparare."disse Sin.

"Per che cosa?"disse Selene.

"Per la festa."disse Sin "L'inviata dei cigni sta per arrivare."

Selene si sedette ad una scrivania a cui c'era un computer e accanto c'era la maschera bianca con la quale si era finta serva di Atena e dei libri antichi.

Selene guardò le riprese della videocamera e vide che i preti stavano seguendo la ragazza.

Sin entrò con un abito da sera lungo e nero.

Aveva un altro abito in mano.

"Questo vestito è perfetto."disse Sin.

"Mi basta vederlo e posso riprodurlo."disse Selene che fece comparire il vestito addosso e poi iniziò a guardare le immagini "Era te che volevano."

Sin si avvicinò "Oh,adesso ho capito."

"Cosa?"disse Selene.

"Ti piacciono quelle giovani."disse Sin.

"Cosa?"disse Selene "Non sei affatto divertente."

"Spetta che lo vengano a sapere gli altri."disse Sin "Carina,comunque."

"Chi è carina?"disse Zemo appena entrato.

Sin uscì in silenzio.

"Speravo di avere te al mio fianco."disse Zemo.

"Prendi Sin,morirebbe per stare al tuo fianco."disse Selene.

"Non puoi cancellare il passato."disse Zemo che si avvicinò "E poi che che serve essere immortali,se ti neghi anche i più semplici piaceri della vita."

"Vedi questa ragazza?"disse Selene.

"Si e allora?"disse Zemo.

"Non ne sono certa,ma credo che i preti neri la stiano..."disse Chloe.

I cani abbaiarono e lui guardò fuori dalla finestra,vedendo due cigni neri "Maledizione.

Fa presto a chiudere e vieni di la."

Lui uscì dalla stanza.

Nei sotterranei c'era un uomo che era legato ad un tavolo con delle catene e un prete nero si avvicinò mettendo una mano su di lui.

Estrasse un po' di sangue e poi illuminò la sua mano di energia verde.

In quel momento arrivò Lusian.

"Qualche progresso?"disse Lusian.

"Lo vedremo subito."disse li e l'energia nella sua mano divenne nera "Negativo."

La ragazza che era nella metro era a prendere le sue cose nell'armadietto di scuola.

"Vai a casa,Violet?"disse una sua amica.

"Si."disse lei che uscì da scuola.

Nei sotterranei uno dei preti neri portava il corpo del compagno morto e lo mise sul tavolo davanti a Lusian e l'altro "Ci hanno teso un agguato.

C'era quella donna e uno dei cigni."

"E dov'è la ragazza?"disse Lusian.

"La abbiamo persa."disse il prete nero.

"La avete persa?"disse Lusian.

"Rigenerarlo è impossibile."disse l'altro prete nero "Guardate qui che lavoro."

"È stata Selene."disse l'altro.

"I cigni si sono accorti di chi stavate seguendo,vero?"disse Lusian.

"No,credo di no."disse lui

"Io devo proprio dare un'occhiata a questa ragazzina."disse l'altro.

"Tocca sempre fare tutto a me,vero?"disse Lusian.

Nella villa c'era una riunione e c'erano i cigni che parlavano "I nostri nobili casati sono separati da una dimensione,ma siamo egualmente impegnati a salvare il mondo dai preti neri e quando una delle nostre regine verrà ad evocare la dea,mancano due giorni,noi saremo per un po' riuniti in un'unica casata.

Era notte e Selene era davanti ad un appartamento e sfondo la porta con un calcio.

Vide una foto con quattro persone,una delle quali era la ragazza.

I genitori non c'erano.

Lei iniziò a guardare in giro.

Lei andò in camera della ragazza e in un cassetto trovò una busta con dentro dei disegni raffiguranti un cubo che aveva una galassia dentro.

Squillò il telefono e Violet arrivò vedendo la porta aperta.

Selene la afferrò alla gola e la appoggiò sul muro "Perché ti stanno dando la caccia?"

Lei senti dei tonfi dal piano superiore e lanciò diverse sfere di energia sul soffitto colpendo due preti neri,ma lasciò cadere a terra la ragazza che fuggì via ed entrò nell'ascensore.

Le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e Violet si trovò davanti Lusian "Salve."

Lei allungò la mano in avanti e lui fu scagliato contro un muro e Selene gli lanciò contro una sfera di energia,poi prese la ragazza e fuggì.

Lusian si alzò e il suo corpo si illuminò di luce verde.

Lusian tornò al sotterraneo.

"Incredibile,c'è sfuggita ancora."disse l'altro.

"Si,ma ora sappiamo che è quella giusta."disse Lusian "Dobbiamo solo ritrovarla."

"Come sai che è lei?"disse l'altro.

"Mi ha scagliato contro un muro con il pensiero."disse Lusian.

"Incredibile."disse lui "Questo va oltre ogni mia aspettativa."

"Ho maledetto la sua carne,presto i cigni la costringeranno a fuggire."disse Lusian.

La ragazza si risveglio su un divano,con accanto Selene.

"Calma."disse Selene "Per un po' sei rimasta svenuta.

Sai dirmi perché ti cercano?"

"No,non ne ho idea."disse Violet "Dove mi trovo?"

"In un posto sicuro."disse Selene "Sono Selene."

La ragazza perse di nuovo i sensi.

Sin entrò nella stanza "Allora è vero quello che si vocifera.

Beh,almeno se è bionda e ha gli occhi azzurri la possiamo far entrare."

"Perché tu sei bionda e hai gli occhi azzurri?"disse Selene.

"Io sono la figlia del Teschio Rosso,quindi faccio eccezione."disse Sin.

"Mi sono sempre chiesta perché le peggiori sette razziste danno retta a leader che per il loro aspetto fisico vanno contro gli stessi ideali della setta."disse Selene "E poi cos'è che si vocifera?"

"Il castello rimbomba letteralmente di pettegolezzi sulla tua nuova cucciola."disse Sin "Ce la farai arruolare?"  
"Neanche per sogno."disse Selene.

"E perché l'hai portata qui?"disse lei.

"Perché era in pericolo."disse Selene "Che sei venuta a fare?"

"Mi ha mandata Zemo,ti vuole vedere."disse Sin "Adesso."

Lei andò da Zemo.

"È assolutamente inammissibile!"disse Zemo "Disubbidisci hai miei ordini e passi la notte fuori con una civile.

Una civile che hai osato portare in casa mia!"

"Per come la vedo io,abbiamo solo fatto un patto,sono libera di infrangerlo se voglio."disse Selen"Non ti ho mai giurato niente.

Senti non voglio litigare,ma è meglio che tu sappia che Violet,non so perché, è importante per i preti neri."

"Ah,siamo già a Violet."disse Zemo.

"Zemo,vuoi ascoltarmi per piacere!"disse Selene.

"Non capisco perché ti sei fissata con questa storia folle."disse Zemo "Lusian non avrebbe mai interesse per un'umana,Violet,o chiunque essa sia.

Aspetta un secondo…

Ti sei invaghita di lei,non è vero?"

"Questa si che è un'idea assurda."disse Selene.

Uno dei cigni neri si avvicinò alla ragazzina e mettendole la mano su un braccio vide la magia verde dei nemici.

Lei aprì gli occhi e la ragazza saltò sul soffitto.

Violet si alzò si avvicinò alla finestra e saltò si sotto.

Stranamente non si fece nulla e una volta atterrata ebbe delle visioni della morte di Sonia.

Zemo entrò nella stanza con Selene e si arrabbiò moltissimo.

"Accidenti a te!"urlò Zemo.

Selene scese nella stanza delle armi e lanciò una serie di sfere di energia contro una statua.

L'uomo che si occupava delle armi arrivò "Spero che non ti arrabbierai mai con me."

Lui le mise davanti delle antiche pergamene.

"Prova dopo aver letto questa formula."disse lui.

Lei la lesse e poi allungò la mano verso la statua che si liquefò.

"Interessante."disse Selene.

"Già,forse i cigni dovrebbero imparare ad usare questa tecnica."disse lui.

"Non si possono rigenerare in questo caso."disse Selene.

"L'incantesimo liquefa il loro corpo."disse lui "C'è ben poco da guarire."

In quel momento arrivò un cigno nero e l'altro andò via.

"Dimmi,credi che Lusian sia morto come dicono?"disse Selene "Insomma un semplice umano come Zemo che trafigge alle spalle un prete nero.

Non saranno corazzati,ma è strano,non ti pare?"

"Già."disse lei "L'ho sempre pensato.

Quel tipo ha sete di potere."

Mentre pioveva in città,una macchina nera arrivò a fianco di un'altra.

Dalla prima macchina scese Zemo che indossava la maschera e il costume.

Entro nella seconda macchina.

"Attaccare i cigni neri e mettersi a dare la caccia a un'umana non era quello che volevo io."disse Zemo "Ti avevo detto di badare al laboratorio e di startene buono."

Lusian lo afferrò alla gola "Cerca di stare calmo,Zemo.

Quella ragazza non ti riguarda.

E poi me ne sono stato buono anche troppo!"

Lui lo lasciò.

"Tieni a bada i tuoi uomini,Lusian."disse Zemo"Almeno per ora.

Non obbligarmi a rimpiangere l'accordo che abbiamo fatto."

"Tu esegui il tuo compito."disse lui "Ho già versato il mio sangue per te.

Senza di me,tu non saresti niente."

Selene andò nella biblioteca dei libri occulti, ne prese alcuni e vide che Lusian aveva lo stesso elmo del prete nero che aveva colpito lo stesso giorno.

Selene uscì dalla biblioteca e incontro un cigno"Ti ho cercata dappertutto."

"Adesso no."disse Selene.

"E stata maledetta."disse il cigno e lei si fermò "La tua umana è stata maledetta da uno dei preti neri e poi..."

"Cosa?"disse Selene.

"Non credo che sia completamente umana."disse il cigno.

Selene andò via.

"Te lo ricordi il patto."disse il cigno "Lo sai che è proibito."

Selene si materializzò dentro la stanza con diversi cerchi e,mettendosi in ginocchio,toccò i simboli con la mano dandogli energia.

In quel momento i suoi pensieri e si condensarono nell'energia e lei pensò "Solo i cigni neri antichi,potevano organizzare le loro visioni in modo coerente."

Le immagini erano infatti totalmente confuse "Perdonami ti prego,ma ho estremo bisogno del tuo consiglio.

Scusami se interrompo la catena e ti chiamo prima del tempo,ma temo che i cigni siano in pericolo e più in percolo ancora e in nostro anonimato,già in uno stato fragile.

Credo che Lusian si a vivo e in buona salute e credo che il mio alleato,sia in qualche modo d'accordo con lui."

Violet si fermò davanti al cancello e suonò il citofono.

Zemo e Sin furono chiamati a vedere i monitor e arrivò anche Selene.

"Devo assolutamente parlare con Selene."disse Violet.

"Chi è,Violet?"disse Zemo "È VIOLET?"

"Si."disse Selene che rispose "Arrivo subito."

"Se vai da lei non sarai più ben accetta in questa casa."disse Zemo.

Sin sorrise.

"Adesso che Nagini è qui,vedremo se la pensa come te."disse lei andando via.

Zemo restò in silenzio.

In una dimensione dove c'era infinita oscurità c'era Nagini che era in ginocchio con le mani unite e il capo abbassato.

Arrivò un'altra dea con un vestito simile a quello di Nagini,accompagnata da due servi.

I servi avevano un turbante bianco in testa e una tunica bianca che lasciava scoperta la spalla destra.

L'elmo della dea non aveva la punta come quello di Nagini,ma era comunque puntato verso l'alto.

I capelli neri andavano verso il basso,dividendosi in due ciocche nere che passavano sulle spalle e scendevano oltre il petto.

Dall'elmo usciva un velo verde che copriva la pare posteriore della testa e anche la schiena.

"Figlia mia,è da molto che non ti incontro."disse lei.

Nagini alzò la testa "Salute,madre."la dea abbassò ancora la testa "Sono stata chiamata dalla mia prediletta.

Mi chiede di aiutarla."

"Lo so."disse lei "Ma non vedo perché dovresti sentirti obbligata ad andare da lei ora."

"Madre,le ho promesso che l'avrei aiutata."disse Nagini.

"Capisco."disse la dea "Se hai giurato allora devi andare."

"Ti ringrazio molto madre."disse Nagini chinando la testa "Credevo che saresti stata contraria."

"Quando una dea giura,è vincolata alla sua parola."disse la dea "Però ,figlia,non condivido il tuo modo di fare.

Ogni volta che ti rechi nella dimensione dei viventi,ci sono guerre e catastrofi.

Ogni volta cerchi di portare delle anime nel mondo degli inferi che governi.

Questo è ciò che non approvo."

"Madre,siamo in guerra con gli dei delle ombre e con gli arcani."disse Nagini.

"Ciò non giustifica questa raccolta di anime."disse la dea "Il tuo modo di fare e spropositato e abominevole.

E poi dimmi,la tua serva,sa a cosa va in contro?

Ovviamente no.

Non le hai detto niente per timore che lei ti abbandoni.

Ma sarà meglio che questo spargimento di sangue non duri ancora a lungo."

"Si madre."disse Nagini chinando il capo.

La dea e i suoi servi scomparvero.

Nagini restò da sola e alzò la testa e guadò in alto.

Selene uscì dalla villa con una macchina e Violet aprì lo sportello.

"Sali,avanti."disse lei.

Violet ubbidì.

Zemo entrò nella stanza di pietra antica e si guardò intorno,poi fu raggiunto da Sin.

"L'ho saputo ora e credo ti interessi."disse Sin "Quella ragazza...è segnata dai preti neri."

"COSA!?"urlò lui.

"Che cos'è questo chiasso?"disse Nagini che apparve dietro di loro che erano spaventati.

La dea si mise davanti al trono.

"Non devi più più venire qui."disse Selene "Ti ucciderebbero."

"Perché?"disse lei "Chi siete voi."

Selene le toccò la mano e da essa uscì una luce verde.

I due si misero in ginocchio.

"Lasciaci,donna."disse Nagini e Sin andò via.

"Che ti piaccia o no sei finita in mezzo ad uno scontro tra esseri magici."disse lei "Una faida che va avanti da secoli e che comprende i cigni neri,le mie serve,e i preti neri.

Sei tra le poche persone a sapere della nostra esistenza e per di più sei stata maledetta da uno di loro che ti ha segnata con la sua magia."

"Sai perché sono stata evocata,mortale?"disse Nagini.

"No,mia signora,ma presto lo scoprirò."disse lui.

"Quando troverai lei,intendi."disse Nagini.

"Si,mia signora."disse lui in ginocchio.

"Dovrai farla venire da me."disse lei "Abbiamo molto di cui discutere io e Selene.

Mi ha fatto vedere una serie di cose inquietanti,cose che andranno affrontate immediatamente.

L'alleanza dei cigni neri con voi gli ha fatto perdere vigore.

Forse avrei dovuto evitare di farle entrare in contatto con una setta che pensa di più alle caratteristiche fisiche di una persona che all'ascesa dello spirito.

Tuttavia...come sono caotici i suoi ricordi.

Mancano di ordine temporale."

"Forse dovrebbe rilassarsi e aspettare."disse Zemo.

"Ho aspettato anche troppo."disse la dea "Quello che devi fare è chiamare mia sorella."

"Ma è ancora nella dimensione degli spiriti."disse Zemo "Domani arriveranno i cigni per svegliare sua sorella.

Ma non lei.

Lei,mia signora, è stata evocata un secolo prima del previsto."

Zemo uscì dalla stanza e incontrò Sin "Quella troia mi ha tradito!

E ora lei vuole tutto quello con qui lei ci ha ossessionati.

Aspetta…

Mi posso fidare di te?"

"Ma certo."disse Sin.

"Vieni in camera mia tra venti minuti."disse lui "È ora che io ti aggiorni su un paio di cose."

Nagini si mise seduta sul trono.

Selene portò Violet in un palazzo abbandonato,in una stanza all'ultimo piano che era attrezzata come un laboratorio.

"Ho queste visioni,queste allucinazioni."disse Violet.

"Non sono allucinazioni."disse Selene "Sono ricordi.

Sei stata segnata.

I suoi ricordi sono passati a te.

Questo è uno dei posti che usiamo per gli interrogatori,qui dovresti essere al sicuro."

Violet si sedette.

Nei sotterranei Lusian passava tra i preti neri e parlò con alcuni di loro "Andate."

"Perché li odi tanto?"disse Violet.

"Te l'ho detto,siamo in guerra."disse Selene.

"E tu esegui solo ordini."disse lei.

"Una volta proteggevo una famiglia."disse Selene "Una sera qualcuno fece a pezzi i loro cavalli.

Il loro padre morì per cercare di fermarli.

Dopo averli uccisi andai dalle sue figlie.

Due gemelline che avevo quasi considerato delle sorelle minori.

Erano squartate come animali."

"Santo Dio."disse Selene.

"Quella notte la dea venne da me."disse Selene "Il conflitto era dilagato fino a noi.

Lei li inseguiva da giorni.

Respinse gli altri nel bosco e poi venne alla fattoria."

"Chi è lei?"disse Violet

"Nagini. "disse Selene "Una divinità che controlla uno dei regni degli inferi,dove si recano le anime che pregano determinate divinità."

"Chi iniziò la guerra?"disse Selene.

"Furono loro,o almeno è ciò che ho sempre saputo."disse Selene che allungò la mano verso di lei e materializzò una catena che la legò alla sedia "Non temere,tornerò tra poco.

Nagini saprà cosa fare."

Lei tornò con la macchina alla villa e dei preti neri la videro dal bosco.

Lei entrò nella villa sotto gli sguardi dei presenti e iniziò a camminare per i corridoi e Zemo la raggiunse "Ti posso parlare?"

I due si misero in un angolo.

"Come osi trattarmi così?"disse Zemo "Farmi un affronto simile!

Tutto il casato sa dei progetti che avevo per noi?"

"Noi?"disse Selene "Noi chi?

Parla per te!"

"Ti presenterai a Nagini e le dirai ciò che ti ordinerò di dirgli."disse Zemo "D'ora in poi farai ciò che ti ordinerò.

C'è qualche punto che non ti è del tutto chiaro?"

Lei lo prese lo lanciò contro una porta che cedette poi andò dalla dea e si mise in ginocchio.

"Avvicinati,mia prescelta."disse la dea.

Lei si alzò e si avvicinò "Ero perduta senza di te,mia dea.

Sempre ossessionata da Zemo e dalla sua infatuazione."

La dea rise appena "È una storia vecchia.

Lui vuole la cosa che non potrà mai avere.

E adesso vediamo...cosa ti fa credere che Lusian sia vivo?"

"Ti ho fornito tutte le prove."disse Selene.

"Quello è un groviglio caotico di pensieri e immagini."disse Nagini "Non è altro."

"Io ho visto Lusian,l'ho colpito."disse Selene "Tu devi credermi."

"La catena divina non è mai stata spezzata,come anche il possesso delle anime."disse Nagini "Mai una volta in questi secoli,da quando io,mia madre e mia sorella abbiamo cominciato ad avvicendarci nel tempo.

Una qui,due nell'aldilà,è questa la regola.

Ora è a mia sorella che spetta regnare,non a me."

"Ma io non avevo scelta."disse Selene "I cigni sono in pericolo e Violet è…"

Nagini le fece segno di fermarsi "Ah,si.

La segnata."

"Ti prego,fammi trovare la prova che ti convincerà."disse Selene.

"Manderò Zemo a cercare questa prova,se esiste."disse Nagini.

"Perché preferisci credere più a lui che a me?"disse Selene.

"Perché non è lui che è stato marchiato da un'animale."disse Nagini "Io ti amo,Selene.

Come una figlia,ma tu non mi lasci scelta.

Non ti sarà concesso neppure un briciolo di clemenza.

All'arrivo dei cigni ci riuniremo e decideremo la tua sorte.

Hai spezzato la catena,hai trasgredito al patto e dovrai sottoporti al giudizio."

Gli uomini di Zemo la portarono in una stanza.

"Dovevi ubbidirmi,non fare di testa tua."disse Zemo.

"Dimmi una cosa:hai avuto il fegato di tagliare la pelle a Lusian o l'ha fatto lui per te?"disse Selene.

Loro chiusero la porta.

Selene,lasciò la villa,aprì di corsa la porta e libero Violet.

Zemo andò a parlare con Nagini e si mise in ginocchio.

"Mia signora."disse Zemo "Ho chiesto di Selene.

Non di te."

"È fuggita mio signore."disse Zemo.

"Con la vostra incapacità state mettendo a dura prova la mia pazienza."disse Nagini.

"Non è stata colpa mia."disse Zemo "Le ha preso una fissazione.

Pensa che io sia al centro di qualche assurdo complotto."

"Ecco qui la mia prova."disse Selene gettando uno dei preti neri nella stanza"Voglio che tu ripeta loro quello che hai detto a me."

"Va bene."disse lui "Cercavamo un individuo con un tratto speciale.

Una persona che aveva ricevuto il potere dal cubo cosmico.

L'oggetto ha una potenza divina incredibile.

C'era un uomo di cui non so il nome che in qualche modo fu colpito dalla stessa forza che controlla il cubo e così ebbe il controllo assoluto su ciò che forma la realtà solida.

Durante uno dei suoi eccessi,una parte del potere si separò da lui..."

"L'uomo con controllo dei corpi solidi,liquidi e del vapore ."disse la dea "È solo una favola."

"Quella persona è piena di poteri divini."disse il prete nero in ginocchio "Non sono molto comuni le persone che ospitano i poteri degli dei."

"Hai una persona imbrigliata da poteri divini che ti tiene in ginocchio."disse Nagini "Neppure ad un metro da te."

"Si è vero,ma lei ha comunque l'anima e il corpo di una mortale."disse il prete "Noi parliamo di una fonte che si è incanalata dentro un uomo,la copia esatta e completa della magia del cubo cosmico.

Chi sa quali divinità l'hanno creato."

"Non è cosa che ti riguarda."disse Nagini.

"Per anni abbiamo cercato dove era finito il resto del potere."disse il prete "Fino a lei.

Ha ricevuto una minuscola parte del potere che le permette di creare campi di forza è muovere oggetti.

Forse infrangere il tempo.

Il potere del cubo è indicibile."

"Non potrà mai avvenire tale fusione è il solo parlarne è bestemmia!"disse Nagini.

"Lo vedremo una volta che Lusian si sarà preso una parte del potere di Violet,e la magia di un potente cigno nero."disse lui "Anche se il tuo corpo non è fatto di materia,e l'anima di Lusian resta quella di un mortale,voglio proprio vedere chi avrà più forza."

"Lusian è morto."disse Nagini.

"Secondo chi è morto?"disse lui.

Nagini e Selene si accorsero che Zemo era svanito.

La dea si alzò "Ti assicuro...che Zemo pagherà con la dannazione eterna,figlia mia."

"Se Lusian riesce ad acquisire quelle qualità e poi trova in cubo potrebbe assorbire il potere al suo interno e poi uccidere ed assorbire l'uomo che ha quel potere."disse lui.

"Infame abominio."disse Nagini.

"Poter magico immenso."disse lui.

Un cigno nero entrò nella stanza "Mia dea,i membri del consiglio sono morti."

"È già cominciata."disse il prete nero.

Nagini gli sferrò un colpo alla testa polverizzando metà del suo corpo.

"Perdona se ho dubitato di te."disse Nagini.

Violet si sveglio legata ad un tavolo messo in verticale.

"Ci vorrà un po' prima che passi lo stordimento."disse Lusian "Io sono Lusian."

"Devo andarmene."disse Violet "Devo andare a casa."

"Non si torna indietro."disse Lusian che fece brillare la sua mano di luce verde e ritirò il maleficio da lei,facendo uscire anche un'energia nera che brillava "Non c'è luogo dove andare.

I cigni neri ti ucciderebbero a vista.

"Che stai facendo?"disse Violet.

"Metto fine al conflitto."disse Lusian.

"Io non ho a che fare con la tua guerra."disse lei.

"La mia guerra?"disse Lusian e lei vide i ricordi in cui Sonia bruciava.

"Ti hanno costretto a vederla morire."disse Violet.

"Io nacqui in servitù."disse lui "Uno dei pochi.

Ma non avevo rancore.

Presi anche una di loro in moglie.

Non si poteva.

Selene la uccise.

Bruciata viva per avermi amato.

Questa è la sua guerra e ha passato 600 anni a sterminarci."

Lusian andò da Zemo.

"Avevamo un patto."disse Zemo.

"Sii paziente."disse Lusian "Il consiglio è eliminato.

Presto avrai quello che volevi:i casati e un trattato ferreo e duraturo con noi,che spero non verremo dimenticati al momento di dividere le spoglie."

"Come faccio a prendere il potere ora che c'è una divinità?"disse Zemo "È impossibile batterla."

"Lo so."disse lui "Anche se avessi un'arma divina,la distruzione del corpo di pensiero esterno non danneggerebbe la sua anima e lei tornerebbe.

Per questo ho bisogno di Violet,per imprigionarla."

Ci furono delle esplosioni.

Selene guidava i cigni neri che camminavano sopra dei corpi e poi lei gettò in una buca una sfera che esplose uccidendone altri.

Lusian fece brillare la sua mano di energia verde e creò delle circonferenze di energia dello stesso colore.

"È Nagini."disse Zemo.

"Si e se tu fossi stato attento con Selene lei sarebbe ancora a fare compagnia ai morti."disse Lusian.

"C'è una via d'uscita?"disse Zemo.

"Non hai mai pensato che dovevi sudare sangue per attuare il tuo golpe?"disse Lusian che si avviò verso l'uscita della stanza "Non pensare neanche di filartela."

Zemò prese un pugnale d'oro,con la lama che brillava di energia gialla e lo tirò sulla schiena di Lusian che cadde a terra.

"Pugnale magico."disse Zemo "Questo non te lo aspettavi,vero?"

Selene si gettò nel pozzo e tirò fuori i raggi dagli occhi uccidendo altri tre preti,mentre un quarto fu ucciso dal raggio blu uscito dalle mani di un cigno che la seguiva.

Selene avanzo colpendone altri,seguita dai cigni.

Uno di loro arrivò in quel momento e trovò il corpo di Lusian "Lusian?"

Il prete nero si avvicinò,ma vide che il compagno era morto.

Selene camminava da sola per i corridoi a volte allagati.

Lusian era solo e si riprese "Non ancora."

Selene colpì un prete nero con una sfera uscita dalle mani e lo fece cadere nella sala dove c'era Violet,poi lo raggiunse e lo colpì con diverse sfere,poi liberò Violet.

Nagini camminava per i corridoi,quando il prete nero che aveva trovato Lusian sfondo il muro e lancio diverse sfere verdi su di lei.

Le sfere esplosero,ma non le fecero nulla.

Lui le corse contro e fu afferrato alla gola,poi lei gli afferrò anche un braccio,lo mise in ginocchio e gli spezzò il collo.

Selene uccise uno di loro,mentre Violet ne sollevò in aria uno.

Selene le disse di aspettarla in una stanza dove passo anche Zemo.

Lei lo sollevò con il pensiero e lo gettò al muro "Spero di vederti strangolare da Selene."

"Ci avrei scommesso,ma lascia che ti dica una cosa sulla tua nuova mammina."disse Zemo "Ha compiuto molte più stragi di me.

Ha fatto le regole e non le rispettava,così ogni tanto usciva e faceva strage dei preti neri che aveva catturato ,uccidendoli nelle celle.

Lei,nel corso dei secoli,ha strisciato di porta in porta compiendo delle stragi di tutti quelli che riteneva suoi nemici,ma quando ti ha vista,si è sentita mancare all'idea di massacrarti.

Tu gli ricordavi la sua amata Sonia,il cigno nero che aveva adottato e che poi aveva messo a morte."

Lei lo mise a terra "Menzogne."

"Padrona di non credere."disse lui fuggendo.

Selene trafisse con un pugno il volto di uno dei nemici e poi torno da lei.

Lusian arrivo nella stanza camminando.

"Bene."disse lui "Guada chi abbiamo qui."

La dea lo prese e lo scagliò contro un muro facendolo cadere nell'acqua del piano di sotto.

Lui fece brillare le sue mani di una luce biancastra con scintille rosse e blu.

Nagini saltò nell'acqua e lo decapitò,poi scomparve.

Selene si volto verso Violet e la guardò.

Le due restarono in silenzio per un po',poi Selene iniziò a camminare seguita dall'altra.

Uscirono dal sotterraneo e camminarono nella notte buia,tenendosi per mano.

Selene guardò in alto e vide volare di sfuggita Thor di Terra-3.

"Sono loro il vero problema di questo mondo."disse Violet "Troppo paurosi per cambiarlo davvero e troppo pericolosi per fidarsene."

"Ti hanno fatto qualcosa?"disse Selene.

"Per colpa di uno dei loro scontri,i miei veri genitori sono morti."disse Violet "È da tempo che voglio la loro morte."

"Non sarà facile."disse Selene "Ma forse si può fare."

Selene iniziò a pensare "Benché io non sappia predire il futuro,le conseguenze di quello che è successo questa notte echeggeranno nelle sale delle due razze per molti anni a venire.

Presto il mondo verrà liberato dagli Avengers,da coloro che essi hanno sempre combattuto e poi verranno tolti di mezzo anche questi ultimi.

Presto li riunirò e un'ondata di furore traboccherà nella notte.

Le divergenze verranno accantonate.

Si stringeranno patti di fedeltà e presto,da cacciatori,diventeranno prede."


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITOLO 8

ULTIMATUM

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Per sei secoli fui un soldato fedele della dea Nagini.

Ma strinsi un'alleanza sbagliata.

La guerra stava per avere una svolta.

Lusian era finalmente morto.

Il Barone Zemo,il mio alleato,aveva stretto un patto con i preti neri,per imprigionare la dea Nagini.

Ma la sete di potere di Zemo era troppo grande.

Presto si scatenerà la guerra per il controllo del mondo.

Ho diversi alleati,tra cui Violet.

Una ragazza infusa con il potere divino di una scatola magica chiamata cubo cosmico.

Non passerà molto prima del nostro attacco.

Sto ancora cercando Molecule Man,colui che ha la scatola."

La Donna Ragno era sul muro di un grattacielo e pensava "Il mio nome e Jessica Drew.

È il nome che mi sono data."

Davanti a lei c'era un palazzo con una grossa scritta che diceva "Roxxon."

"L'ho dato a me stessa perché non ho parenti."pensò Spiderwoman "Non sono nata.

Su Terra-3 mi hanno fatto.

Sono stata fatta da dei maniaci che erano in un palazzo con la stessa scritta.

Lo fanno nel nome della scienza.

Una scienza sadica che va fermata e impedita.

E se mi hanno fatta dall'altra parte,ci proverranno anche qui o forse faranno di peggio."

Dentro il palazzo c'erano scienziati che lavoravano con grossi macchinari e schermate.

"Questo è il trentaduesimo giorni che tengo d'occhio la Roxxon."pensò Spiderwoman "Non ho nessuna intenzione di farli continuare.

Un momento…"

In quel momento una massa immensa e informe iniziò a fare a pezzi il palazzo.

La massa era di colore rossastro e formata da tentacoli fatti da bozzi e in alcuni casi delle piccole punte.

L'essere iniziò a diffondersi anche tra le strade.

Lei lanciò una ragnatela dai polsi ed entrò nell'edificio tramite uno squarcio "VOI IDIOTI!

COSA AVETE COMBINATO?!"

Mise l'uomo sotto il braccio e lanciò una ragnatela portandolo via "Cosa avete fatto?"

"Non siamo stati noi."disse l'uomo.

"Beh,qualcuno lo ha fatto."disse lei che andò in un secondo piano dove c'era una donna che urlava.

"Ditemi che sta succedendo!"disse Spiderwoman portandoli via.

"Non lo sappiamo."disse la ragazza.

Lei atterrò su un tetto "Della gente sta morendo,maledetti sadici!"

"Di cosa parli?!"disse l'uomo "Non lo abbiamo fatto noi."

Lei salvò altre due persone,prima che il mostro stritolasse l'intero palazzo.

Lei spiccò un salto,ma ci fu un'esplosione e atterrò su una macchina danneggiandola.

In strada c'erano già diversi mezzi rovesciati

C'era un palazzo chiamato Baxter Building,la sede dei Fantastici 4.

La donna invisibile era in un ascensore.

Aveva lunghi capelli biondi con la riga in mezzo.

Il costume iniziava da metà collo e arrivava fino a coprire i piedi.

Il collo,il seno sinistro e parte di quello destro erano bianchi,poi iniziava il costume azzurro che copriva le braccia fino a metà avambraccio, le spalle e la pancia.

Sul seno sinistro c'era un cerchio nero con un quattro dentro.

Aveva una cintura bianca,poi il costume era azzurro,con gli stivali bianchi.

Da metà degli avambracci fino alla punta delle dita il costume era bianco.

Davanti a lei c'era la Cosa,un uomo di pietra,con un'imponente muscolatura e dei pantaloni corti blu.

"Ciao,Ben."disse Sue.

"Ciao,Sue."disse Ben.

In quel momento i tentacoli dell'essere sfondarono le vetrate.

Ben fu afferrato,scagliato attraverso due grattacieli e si schiantò in strada,facendo un cratere.

Il Nick Fury bianco era ad un bar e vide davanti a se una grande figura viola,con muscolatura imponente.

Lui picco un salto e un'esplosione distrusse i tavolini esterni del bar "Non si può nemmeno avere un po' di pace?!"

"Non puoi che biasimare te stesso,Nick Fury."disse l'essere che aveva nelle mani delle sfere di energia rossastra e viola e c'erano dei lampi rossi che partivano dalla braccia.

Ci furono diverse esplosioni di fuoco viola e rosso che distrussero un palazzo di undici piani.

L'Uomo Ragno stava usando le ragnatele per muoversi tre i palazzi e la Torcia Umana era accanto a lui,volava ed aveva il corpo pieno di fiamme.

Videro che parte della strada era invasa dalla creatura informe.

"OH,MIO DIO!"urlo la Torcia Umana.

Nick Fury fu colpito da un esplosione,ma non si fece nulla a causa di uno scudo verde di energia invisibile che era sul suo corpo,tuttavia colpì il suolo e fracassò l'asfalto,poi fu scagliato contro una macchina.

Estrasse delle pistole e aprì il fuoco.

La figura davanti a lui non fece nulla,poi alzò le mani in alto,materializzando una sfera di energia viola con scariche elettriche.

Fury fu investito in pieno dall'onda di fuoco e sfondò la vetrina di un negozio di abbigliamento"Cazzo!

Dovete uscire da qui.

Ora."

La strada fuori si deformava e interi pezzi di asfalto si sollevavano formando dei dossi e trascinando le auto.

La creatura continuava ad emettere scariche elettriche viola.

Fury estrasse le pistole "SOLO TU E IO."

Da davanti l'essere partì un'onda di fuoco che lo circondò ed era generato dalla Torcia Umana che lanciava il fuoco dalle mani "Ehi,attento!

Guarda quel bel muro di fiamme che ti separa dal testo del mondo…

Quello sono io che ti dice di smettere di fare ciò che stai facendo!"

L'Uomo Ragno utilizzò una delle ragnatele per mettersi sopra la zona e ne lanciò un'altra dai polsi diretta verso il nemico "E cosa saresti tu, esattamente?

L'essere aveva una grande armatura verde,ultra tecnologica, che lo copriva completamente esclusa la testa.

La testa era umanoide,con la pelle rossa,due piccole corna sulla fronte,sei occhi uno sopra l'altro,assenza di capelli e mento irregolare come la mascella.

La creatura allungò la mano che si illuminò di energia viola e produsse lampi.

Il cerchio di fiamme fu distrutto da una serie di raggi che andavano in ogni direzione.

Spiderman utilizzò una ragnatela per saltare via ed aggrapparsi al muro di un palazzo,mentre l'essere,la Torcia umana lanciava un raggio di fuoco dalle mani contro quello del nemico.

Spiderman vide che l'essere era svanito e scese in strada con l'altro.

"Dov'è andato?"disse la Torcia Umana.

"Qualcuno ha visto dov'è andato?"disse Spiderman.

"Verso l'alto e poi è sparito."disse Nick Fury che uscì dalla vetrata in frantumi.

"Whoa!"disse Spiderman "Nick Fury?"

"Ciao,ragazzo."disse Fury "Ancora con quel costume?"

"Credevo fossi di colore?"disse Spiderman.

"Quello è mio figlio."disse Nick "Nick Fury Jr."

"Beh,ti porti bene gli anni."disse Spiderman "C'entri qualcosa con questo?"

"No."disse Fury "Che ti viene in mente?"

"Io non so cosa combinate voi,quindi non si sa mai."disse Spiderman.

"No,ragazzo..."disse Fury "Questo era un attacco.

Tentato omicidio."

"Volevano uccidere te?"disse Spiderman.

"Si,me."disse Fury "Grazie per l'aiuto.

Il tuo senso di ragno sente niente?"

La Torcia Umana spiccò il volo e resto scioccato quando vide la creatura che si era attorcigliata sul palazzo dei Fantastici Quattro.

"SUSAN!"urlò lui che volò verso il palazzo.

La Cosa spiccò un salto e afferrò uno dei tentacoli del mostro "Maledetto pezzo di-!

Questa volta non mi butti di sotto di nuovo!"

"Dov'è lei?!"urlo la Torcia Umana che stava volando.

"Dentro!"disse lui e l'altro entrò attraverso un buco nel palazzo "Ora sei nei guai,mostro."

Susan era nel laboratorio distrutto e invaso dalla creatura.

Era in ginocchio,con la braccia allungate ai lati e aveva materializzato un campo di forza intorno a se e la creatura cercava di inglobarla.

"SUSIE!"urlò la Torcia Umana che iniziò a dare fuoco alla creatura disintegrando alcune parti.

"Sto bene,Jonny!"disse Sue "Ma sono contenta che tu sia qui!"

Lei si alzo materializzando ,dalle mani, due circonferenze di energia blu trasparente "Un secondo."

"Andiamo!"disse lui porgendole la mano,mentre dall'altra lanciava le fiamme.

La Cosa era in piedi e colpì con un pugno la parte centrale del mostro.

Il buco che fece,provocò la fuoriuscita di liquido nero e presto l'intero essere divenne nero e coperto di righe verdi.

"Ma che…?"disse la Cosa.

La creatura letteralmente si sbriciolò e lui cadde in strada,provocando un cratere e facendo volare in aria le macchine.

Lui uscì dal cratere e vide la Torcia Umana che atterrava e Sue che era su una piattaforma di energia azzurra e aveva tra le mani un cerchio di energia con dentro un pezzo della creatura.

"Tutto, bene?"disse la Cosa.

"Che diavolo succede,Ben?!"disse la Torcia Umana.

"Lo volevo chiedere a te."disse Ben.

"Siete stati voi a farlo?"disse la Torcia Umana "Avete creato per sbaglio…?"

"No."disse Sue "Assolutamente no,Jonny."

"E allora chi?"disse Jonny "Chi ha provato ad ucciderti?"

Continuavano a piovere pezzi di cenere dal palazzo che era spezzato in due.

"Io credo che l'obbiettivo fosse il palazzo."disse Sue.

"Ma che diavolo?"disse Jonny.

"Susie?"disse Ben "Che cos'è quello?"

"Una parte di quella cosa."disse Sue.

"La cosa che ci ha attaccato?"disse Ben.

"Si."disse Sue.

"Cos'è?"disse Ben.

"Non lo so."disse Sue.

"Da dove viene?"disse Ben.

"Non ne ho idea."disse Sue.

In quel momento arrivò una macchina volante da cui scese Mr Fantastic "Ma che diavolo succede?"

"Reed!"disse Sue "Grazie a Dio!"

Spiderwoman utilizzava le ragnatele per muoversi tra i palazzi e entrò nel suo appartamento dalla finestra,facendo una capriola,poi si tolse la maschera e pensò "Ma che succede qui?"

Lei accese la tv e vide che c'era il palazzo tagliato in due.

Una donna parlò nella tv "Le informazioni ci stanno ancora arrivando...queste immagini scioccanti che vedete sono vere.

Quello è il famoso Baxter Building,casa dei Fantastici Quattro.

"Il Baxter Building?"disse Spiderwoman allucinata.

"Abbiamo un'immagine."disse la donna che mostro la creatura avvinghiata al palazzo "Non è qualcosa che si vede tutti i giorni-"

Lei guardò la porta e vide che c'era un ombra che si avvicinava.

Lei saltò sulla parete sopra la porta che esplose poco dopo.

Entro una creatura con l'armatura identica a quella dell'essere che aveva attaccato la città,ma aveva la testa che terminava con due corna,collegate ad altre due al posto delle orecchio e intorno al mento c'erano altri due spuntoni.

Lei lanciò la ragnatela dalle dita sulla testa dell'essere che illuminò la mano di energia e distrusse la tela.

Spiderwoman si gettò dalla finestra e lui lanciò un raggio dalle mani,ma lei le evitò e il raggiò colpi un altro palazzo.

Lei usò e ragnatele e andò via,mentre l'essere svaniva.

Era quasi notte ed in una foresta c'erano Selene e Violet che camminavano.

Violet ora aveva il costume blu e viola.

Arrivarono ad una miniera che in realtà nascondeva un bunker.

Selene arrivò davanti ad una porta con una scatola di metallo su di essa.

Aprì la scatola e dentro c'era un tastiera.

Premette alcuni tasti e la porta si aprì.

Scesero nel rifugio che aveva varie sedie e tavoli di metallo,delle armi sui muri e dei refrigeranti con dentro sacche si sangue.

Lei provò ad accendere le luci,ma non funzionavano.

Lei fece luce con la mano e videro che c'era un prete nero morto appeso a delle catene.

Lei arrivò al generatore ed accese le luci.

Selene controllò un tavolo e vide che c'erano vari attrezzi chirurgici.

"Questo è morto da settimane."disse Selene "Ci facevano esperimenti."

"Come lo sai."disse Violet.

Lei indico un cartellino legato a prete nero e Violet lo lesse "Non è questo il tuo campo,vero?"

"A me non interessava la loro anatomia,li uccidevo e basta."disse Selene che stava guardando un computer portatile.

"Quanto possiamo restare?"disse Violet.

"Non molto."disse Selene "Questi bunker sono collegati ad un sistema centrale con sensori che segnalano quelli attivi.

Posso averci già scoperto."

"Tra neanche un'ora sarà notte."disse lei "Tornerai per allora?

Penso di si.

Attacchiamo."

"Allora andiamo tutte e due."disse Violet.

"No."disse Selene "Non ancora.

Ci vado da sola per adesso."

Era sera e i Fantastici 4 erano nel Queens,davanti ad una casa di due piani con il tetto squarciato e dei buchi al posto delle finestre e della porta.

"Oh,no."disse Sue.

Reed la abbracciò "Mi spiace."

"Scusi."disse Jonny ad un poliziotto "Avete trovano nessuno dentro la casa?"

Sue svenne e Rees la diede a Ben che la prese in braccio.

"No,nessuno."disse l'uomo.

Spiderman utilizzò le armature per atterrare.

"Hey,che è successo?"disse Spiderman "Dove siamo?"

"Questa è la casa dei genitori di Sue."disse Jonny.

"Oh cielo."disse Spiderman "Sono-?"

"Si."disse Jonny.

"Non avevo idea che vivessero qui."disse Spiderman.

"Nessuno lo sapeva."disse Jonny.

"Nessuno?"disse Spiderman.

"No."disse Jonny.

"Fury ha detto lo stesso."disse Spiderman "Era nascosto e nessuno lo sapeva…

QUALCUNO HA UN TELEFONO?!

PER FAVORE!"

Nella casa dell'Uomo Ragno,una villa a due piani,c'era la zia che lavava i piatti,l'Uomo Ghiaccio,membro degli X-Men e una ragazza bionda di nome Gwen Stacy,seduti ad un tavolo.

La zia rispose al telefono e l'Uomo Ghiaccio vide l'essere fuori dalla finestra che emanava energia viola.

Lui divenne di ghiaccio,si alzò spostando il tavolo,materializzò una lancia di ghiaccio che sfondò la finestra e colpì l'essere.

Ci fu un'esplosione che distrusse la strada e scaraventò via diverse macchine.

L'Uomo ghiaccio allungò la mani lanciando un raggio azzurro e congelò la casa proteggendola dall'esplosione.

"OH,MIO DIO!"urlo la zia.

"Andate!"disse lui.

L'essere batté le mani piene di energia lucente e frantumò la strada.

Le due uscirono dal retro.

La casa era totalmente congelata,ma aveva retto i colpi.

L'Uomo Ghiaccio creò una lastra di ghiaccio che cui si spostò fuori dalla casa raggiungendo il nemico "Qualcosa da dire prima che ti congeli il cervello?!"

L'essere allungò le mani,lanciando un raggio che spezzò la lastra facendo cadere il ragazzo a terra,ma mentre cadeva lanciò un raggio di ghiaccio dalle mani,che però l'essere evitò.

L'Uomo Ghiaccio lanciò un altro raggio e congelò il mostro.

"Che diavolo sei tu e come sapevi che ero qui?"disse l'Uomo Ghiaccio all'essere completamente bloccato nel ghiaccio.

Il blocco esplose e lui finì contro una macchina che rimase danneggiata.

L'Uomo Ghiaccio cadde a terra "Oh,Dio."

L'essere illuminò le mani,ma la Cosa gli atterrò sopra frantumando la strada.

Arrivò anche Spiderman,la Torcia Umana e la Donna Invisibile con Reed.

Entrambi erano chiusi in una sfera di energia trasparente e dai confini azzurri.

L'essere lanciò un raggio sulla Cosa che lo scagliò via facendogli trapassare una macchina.

Ben lasciò una scia sulla strada e rovesciò un furgone.

La Torcia Umana lanciò delle fiamme sull'essere,che lanciava raggi contro Susan che si riparava dietro una barriera invisibile,mentre Reed allungava i suoi pugni per colpirlo a petto e Spiderman gli lanciava ragnatele in testa.

La Cosa era a terra e nello lo spazio tra le sue placche iniziò a brillare una luce viola "Io...io..."

Susan creò un campo di forza sottò i suoi piedi e delle sfere di energia intorno alle mani.

Si sollevò da terra e creò una sfera di energia che bloccò l'essere che aveva le mani che brillavano di luce arancione.

"Bobby!"disse Spiderman che tentava di rialzare l'Uomo Ghiaccio.

"Si."disse lui.

"DOVE SONO ZIA MAY E GWEN?!"urlò Spiderman.

"Sono andate via."disse Bobby.

"Bene."disse Spiderman.

"Sue,ci penso io!"disse Jonny che era a mezz'aria e con il corpo in fiamme.

"No,lo tengo."disse Sue "Hai ucciso i miei genitori?!

Chi cazzo sei?!

CHI SEI?!"

L'essere non rispose.

"Assomiglia a quello che ha attaccato Fury."disse Spiderman.

"Non ha detto una parola,vero?"disse Sue.

"Non credo parli inglese."disse Jonny "Ma non è lo stesso che ha attaccato il palazzo."

"Ma c'è un'energia simile."disse Sue "C'è una connessione."

"Se lo dici tu."disse Jonny.

La luce che usciva dalle placche della Cosa aumentava.

"CHI SEI?!"urlò lei che alzò le mani verso l'alto.

La sfera si sollevò e quando lei mandò in basso la sfera cadde a terra fracassando il terreno.

"CHE COSA VUOI DA NOI?!"urlo Sue.

"Possiamo pensarci noi,miss Storm!"disse una donna con un'armatura grigia,ultra moderna,che lasciava scoperta solo la bocca.

La corazza aveva dei propulsori sulla schiena e lei aveva un cannone in mano.

Arrivarono altri con armi simili.

"Ha detto nulla?"disse la donna.

"No."disse Sue.

"Lo stesso tipo che ha attaccato Fury,vero?"disse la donna.

"Non ne sono sicura."disse Sue "Forse."

"Sapete che è successi ai nostri genitori?"disse Jonny.

"Si,ci stiamo lavorando."disse la donna "Sapete da dove viene?"

"No."disse Jonny.

"Non avete mai visto un essere simile?"disse lei.

"No,me lo ricorderei."disse Jonny.

L'essere sorrise e allungò le mani provocando un'esplosione che deformò la sfera e mandò a terra Sue,Jonny e Bobby.

"Lo tengo!"disse Sue.

Spiderman vide la Cosa in ginocchio.

"Credo mi serva un piccolo aiuto..."disse Ben che era completamente illuminato dall'energia viola,tanto che le placche sembravano nere.

"Che gli succede?"disse Spiderman.

"Ben!"disse Jonny.

"Jonny,aiutalo!"disse Sue.

Ci fu una forte onda d'urto e una forte luce viola che fecero cadere a terra tutti e distrussero la strada.

Sue si rialzò "Ben..."

La luce viola era diminuita,ma continuava ad uscire da lui.

Jonny gli volò vicino e spense le fiamme del corpo.

Arrivano anche Spiderman e altri soldati.

"BEN!"urlo Jonny.

Gli occhi della cosa si illuminarono di energia "Aiuto."

"BEN!"urlo Sue,mentre l'essere rideva.

Ben cadde a terra e svenne.

L'essere fu portato in una gigantesca stanza,di metallo sotto la Triskelion.

Il pavimento aveva grosse mattonelle grige e il soffitto dei grossi tubi rettangolari e condotti di aerazione.

L'essere era dentro una specie di campo di forza giallo,che usciva dal pavimento ed arrivava al soffitto.

Era sospeso a mezz'aria e aveva le braccia in orizzontale,una rivolta verso destra e una verso sinistra.

Davanti a lui c'era la donna in armatura che si era tolta l'elmo e aveva rivelato essere Shannon,la versione femminile di Capitan America.

L'armatura l'aveva ancora e anche il fucile.

Intorno a lei c'erano decine di uomini che avevano le armature e i fucili puntati.

"Cosa sei tu?"disse Shannon "Un alieno?

Da un altro pianeta?

Io credo che tu non sia fatto dall'uomo.

Comunque non ho pregiudizi contro gli alieni.

Te lo posso garantire.

Ma la mia rabbia verso di te è basata sulle tue azioni.

Tu hai attaccato il mio paese.

Hai ucciso delle persone.

Persone anche importanti.

E i miei esperti dicono che- non dovrei tentare nessuna sorta di dialogo con te.

Loro vorrebbero solo strapparti in cervello,metterlo su un missile e spararlo nello spazio.

Ma io sono una donna che scommette.

E io scommetto che vuoi dirmi esattamente chi sei e perché ci hai attaccati.

Il mio nome e Shannon Carter.

Sono un'agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e anche un membro degli Avengers.

Quindi sono la persona con cui vorresti parlare.

E ora è il momento di farlo."lei gli puntò il fucile alla testa "Chi sei e perché fai questo?"

L'essere non disse nulla.

"Alcuni dei miei esperti dicono che tu puoi parlare inglese."disse Shannon "E poi mi chiedo perché mai dovresti attaccarci se nemmeno ci capisci.

Scommetto che puoi comunicare...in un modo o in un altro.

Perché ci hai attaccato?"

Non ci fu risposta.

"Capisco."disse lei "Hai capito il mio bluff.

Se ti sparo non avrò mai le informazioni che cerco.

E non sono una persone che ama torturare.

Così ho chiamato qualcuno che non si fa problemi."

Arrivò Nick Fury Junior,quello di colore,e aveva in man una mazza.

Il capo di forza mise la testa dell'essere in avanti.

Fury lo colpì al viso con la mazza "COME TI CHIAMI,STRONZO?!

Ore dopo Fury era ancora nella stanza "Il problema è…

Ho una coppia di mutanti che ti posso leggere nella mente.

Potrei semplicemente prendere ciò che voglio."

Fury lo colpì ancora "Dimmi chi sei e cosa stai facendo sulla terra!"

"Fury!"urlò una voce "Fermo!"

In quel momento era entrato Occhio di Falco che aveva il costume,ma non la maschera.

"Occhio di Falco."disse Nick Fury.

"Vai a fare una passeggiata."disse Barton "Ci penso io."

"Questo è un osso duro."disse Fury "Pensiamoci insieme."

"Preferisco lavorare da solo."disse Barton.

"Ora sono cavoli tuoi."disse Fury all'essere e poi uscì.

"Cominceremo dai tuoi organi genitali."disse Clint.

La porta che chiudeva la stanza era di metallo massiccio e si apriva a metà dell'entrata.

"Hai lasciato Occhio di Falco li dentro da solo?"disse Shannon.

"Gli piace lavorare da solo."disse Fury.

Sentirono delle urla provenire da dietro le porte blindate.

"Santo."disse Shannon.

"Dategli ancora un minuto."disse lui.

La creatura urlò ancora e aveva diverse frecce conficcate nel corpo.

"Ora sai perché Dio ti ha dato due esemplari di tutto."disse Barton che incoccava una freccia "Così c'è una seconda possibilità di rispondere alla domanda.

Chi sei?"

"Io sono la creatura del creatore."disse la l'essere.

"Puoi ripetere."disse Clint.

"LA VOSTRA SOCIETÀ NON FUNZIONA."urlò la creatura facendo mettere le mani sulle orecchie a Clint e alle persone fuori "LA VOSTRA MORALE È CORROTTA E SENZA SALVEZZA.

È LA VOSTRA SCELTA CHE HA DECRETATO LA PUNIZIONE.

E DOPO LA DISTRUZIONE N ASCERÀ UN NUOVO MONDO.

UN MONDO PULITO.

UN MONDO CON VERE PROSPETTIVE."

Dalla bocca dell'essere iniziò ad uscire la creatura informe che prese vita anche dalle sue braccia"NON C'È POSSIBILITÀ DI SALVEZZA.

NON CI SONO ALTRE OPZIONI.

QUESTA È LA CONSEGUENZA."

"Evacuate il palazzo!"urlò Clint che uscì dalle porte un'istante prima che la creatura la sfondasse.

"EVACUARE!"urlò Shannon.

Tutti uscirono fuori volando con le armature e portando con loro quelli che non potevano volare,mentre la creatura distruggeva l'edificio.

L'essere si sbriciolò dopo essere diventato nero con linee verdi.

"Che significa,Fury?"disse Shannon.

"Che quando questo essere misterioso dirà che è finita,sarà finita."disse Fury.

Il giorno dopo Reed e Sue erano in un altro palazzo.

Avevano entrambi il costume e lei era seduta ad una scrivania con tastiere e monitor gialli.

Lui era su un solo ginocchio e aveva una confezione rossa dietro la schiena.

"Sue."disse lui "Penso che tu sappia come mi sento."

"Forse si,forse no."disse lei.

"Ho pensato sempre a come sarebbe stato passare il resto delle nostre vite insieme."disse Reed.

"Reed,stai per fare davvero quello che penso…?"disse Sue.

Ben stava sollevando pesi da due tonnellate per allenamento,mentre Jonny era in una cucina e beveva del succo di frutta.

Nella torre degli Avengers,ad uno dei piani bassi c'erano Iron-Woman e American Dreem.

Shannon aveva il computer,la maschera e lo scudo,mentre la donna aveva la corazza,ma non l'elmo.

"Shannon."disse Iron Woman "Ogni tanto dovresti rilassarti e prenderti un martini."

"O forse dovremmo andare a pattugliare invece di attendere che il prossimo disastro trovi noi."disse lei "Siamo stati attaccati."

"Sai cosa penso?"disse lei "Credo che dovresti prenderti una pausa.

E dovresti smetterla di prendere tutto così sul serio."

Thor aveva una spada in mano e combatteva con Valkiria su un terrazzo.

"Meglio."disse Thor "Hai fatto progressi,Valkiria."

"Dovresti vedermi a letto,Thor."disse lei "Grandissimi progressi."

Hank Pym indossava il costume da Ant-Man e accanto a lui c'era Wap,che in quel momento era una donna grande come una testa umana, aveva due piccole ali da insetto e il costume nero,con gli avambracci gialli e le gambe gialle.

Davanti a loro c'era Occhio di Falco che aveva il costume e la maschera.

"Sei sicuro a proposito di questo,Hank?"disse lei "Dopo tutti i danni fatti da Ultron,vorresti riprendere il progetto?"

"Ammetto che forse non è una bella idea."disse Pym.

"No,una pessima idea."disse Barton "Specie dopo quello che è successo poco tempo fa."

Nello spazio c'era Chloe che volava a tutta velocità.

Era diretta verso una nave aliena che aveva una forma allungata.

Volò con entrambi i pugni in avanti e trapassò il mezzo ,portandosi dietro un pezzo.

Guardò nel pezzo e prese gli astronauti all'interno "Tutto bene?"

"Si."dissero loro.

"Riuscite a volare?"disse lei.

"Si."dissero loro "La stazione non è lontana."

"Allora andate."disse lei che li mandò fuori dal relitto.

Tornò nel buco fatto all'astronave e diede una gomitata,facendo un grosso buco nel pavemento.

Lei si allontanò dal mezzo che mandò fuori delle macchine,che avevano un occhio rosso,il corpo rotondo e una lunga coda.

Lei ne afferrò uno,mentre glia altri lanciavano raggi laser dall'occhio,colpendola.

Lei li fece a pezzi,ma l'ultimo esplose,mandandola verso,l'atmosfera.

L'intera nave punto su di lei e la spinse verso terra,schiantandosi su una base militare e provocando un grande cratere.

Lei emerse dai rottami.

Poco dopo era sotto l'acqua e aveva gli occhi rossi,con la pupilla di un rosso più lucente.

Raggiunse il fondo del mare e ci volò sopra.

Trovò i resti di una strana struttura e si avvicinò.

Si voltò perché due siluri la colpirono.

C'era un sottomarino nelle vicinanze e c'era sopra il simbolo di un teschio rosso con dei serpenti che gli uscivano dalla bocca.

"Hydra."pensò lei.

Un'enorme tempesta apparve all'improvviso sopra la città di New York e ci furono enormi lampi.

"Reed."disse Sue.

"Thor."disse Valkiria mentre il cavallo alato si imbizzarrì.

Peter Parker osservò il temporale da una metropolitana che passava sopa un ponte,mentre era con Mary Jane e Gwen.

Loro due erano una ragazza con i capelli rossi e una bionda.

Nightcrawler,il mutante dalla pelle blu,era in strada e guardò il cielo.

Solargirl volava sopra il deserto dell'Utah.

"Chloe!"urlo una voce femminile nel deserto e lei la senti con il suo super udito "Mi senti?"

Lei si fermò a mezz'aria.

"Oh,si che mi senti."disse la voce.

Lei vide Kang a terra.

"Salve."disse Chloe atterrando "Che ci fa nel deserto?"

"Salve a te,Chloe."disse Violet che materializzò un bicchiere con del caffè "Vuoi qualcosa?

Non è male?"  
"Lo ripeto."disse lei "Che ci fai nel deserto?"

"Beh,la faccenda è complicata."disse Kang "Quando ero piccola,prima che una delle vostre battaglie uccidesse i miei genitori e mi portasse via tutto,mia madre aveva un libro delle fiabe che mi leggeva ogni notte.

Me lo ricordo molto bene.

La cosa buffa era che le capivo sempre alla rovescia.

Ce n'era una che parlava di due galli.

Erano i migliori della fattoria e un giorno iniziarono a combattere tra di loro.

Uno era buono e l'altro era cattivo.

E sai come finisce?

Arriva il proprietario che gli spezza il collo e li mangia a cena."

"Non c'è bisogno di combattere."disse Chloe.

"Hai confuso i ruoli."disse Kang "Il gallo buono siete voli,che combattere per il bene della fattoria.

Il gallo cattivo sono i vostri nemici,quelli che cercano di trasformare il mondo in un mattatoio.

E ora il padrone della fattoria deve rimettere a posto il disastro che hanno combinato."

Lei aprì dei portali,facendo un gesto,e fece uscire dei carri armati che,al posto del cannone,avevano la parte superiore,ultra tecnologica,con un rettangolo principale,contenente quattro missili e due cannoni sui lati che ,sulla punta, avevano delle lenti nere circolari.

"Strani,vero?"disse Kang che toccò uno dei cannoni,sollevandosi da terra "Nuovi giocattoli,in salsa vecchia.

Hanno una scatola dentro che è imbrigliata della magia della strega Morgana ed emettono anche fotoni.

Un laser a buchi neri e magia.

Abbiamo delle pallottole uguali.

L'Hydra li ha disegnati tutti in tuo onore."

"Ragazza,stai facendo la scelta sbagliata."disse Solargirl.

"L'errore è stato vostro."disse lei "Siete una piaga.

E ora noi vi cureremo."

Gli occhi di Chloe iniziarono ad illuminarsi di energia rossa e dalle pupille,che erano diventate un cerchio giallo,partirono,tre piccoli raggi,non letali,simili a quelli del Sole.

I due cannoni si illuminarono di energia azzurra e delle circonferenze azzurre la scagliarono a diversi metri di distanza.

"Fatele il più mele possibile."disse Kang.

Gli occhi di lei si illuminarono di energia rossa e le pupille divennero di un rosso forte.

Dagli occhi la partirono decine di raggi,simile a quelli del sole,che iniziarono a fare traiettorie circolari intorno al suo corpo,mentre la fronte,le guance,il petto e le spalle si riempivano di venature

azzurre.

"ORA!"urlo Kang e dal terreno uscì un essere mostruoso.

Era alto come Hulk,con la stessa imponente muscolatura.

La pelle era nero scuro e non indossava nessun vestito.

Sul petto aveva un simbolo di energia che rappresentava una fenice,in un simbolo energia rossa simile ad una stella.

Intorno agli avambracci c'erano tre circonferenze di energia rossa.

Le spalle avevano piccole punte che erano rivolte all'esterno.

La testa era calva e aveva delle punte ai lati della bocca,più altre punte sopra gli occhi che erano pieni di energia rossa.

C'erano delle linee di energia rossa sulla fronte che andavano verso l'inizio del naso.

Dalla testa partivano delle linee di energia rossa che erano irregolari e circondavano il corpo.

"Ti presento il dio della forza di Krypton."disse Kang.

Chloe era a terra e si teneva staccata dal suolo con il braccio destro.

Aveva sangue che usciva dalle orecchie,dal naso e dalla bocca.

"No,non può essere."disse Chloe.

"Io sono Wraith."disse l'essere con una voce inumana.

Chloe si mosse a super velocità,diede un pugno e passò dentro l'attrezzatura montata su un carro armato,frantumandolo.

Lei volò versò un altro con il braccio destro in avanti e il pugno chiuso,ma Wraith le afferrò la mano e lei mise i piedi a terra restando su un ginocchio,mentre dalla mano dell'essere uscivano una serie di linee di energia rossa.

"Tu cadrai oggi."disse lui.

Chloe ferrò un altro pugno che fu afferrato dall'altra mano che fece uscire una grande quantità di energia rossa.

Lui la sollevò,tenendola per la mano e le diede un calcio che le fece prendere il volo.

Un satellite la vide attraversare tutto lo stato dell'Utah,lasciando una scia sul terreno e andando ad una velocità tale che a malapena che non si riusciva a distinguerla.

Arrivò contro una serie di punte di roccia e le fracassò.

La frana la seppellì.

Il suo pugno uscì dalle macerie e l'essere atterrò.

"Tutto qui?"disse Solargil "AVANTI!"

Un'onda gigante sommerse la città di New York.

Una balena sfondò il muro della stanza della Cosa che la afferrò "CHE CAZZO STA SUCCEDENDO?!"

Un palazzo fu sommerso e dall'acqua uscì fuori Hank Pym trasformato in Gigant Man e con il costume addosso.

Bruce Banner era svenuto e sott'acqua,ma poi apri gli occhi,che divennero verdi e si trasformò in Hulk che ,appena emerso, vide una colonna di pietra che spuntava dall'acqua e che aveva un quadrato in cima,con un occhio sopra "Perché la colonna sta guardando Hulk?!"

Spiderman aveva indossato il costume e aveva portato le due ragazze sul tetto di un palazzo.

Lui iniziò ad usare le ragnatele per muoversi.

Angelo,degli X-Man,era sott'acqua e prese una ragazza dai capelli neri,volando fuori"ANDIAMO."

Era un uomo con i capelli biondi e le ali da angelo.

Indossava un costume arancione che copriva il petto,ma lasciava scoperte le braccia fino al gomito,poi iniziava un costume grigio,con fusi dei guanti arancione scuro,sulle dita,i palmi e grigio per i dorsi delle mani.

I pantaloni erano bianchi e aveva degli stivali corazzati grigi,che iniziavano da dopo il ginocchio che aveva una placca grigia.

"ALISON,NON PUOI MORIRE QUI!"urlò lui che la portò sul tetto di un palazzo,ma non ci fu nulla da fare "No."

Iron-Woman afferrò l'altra e la portò fuori dall'acqua.

"Dove sono gli altri?"disse Shannon "Thor?

Occhio di Falco?

Wasp?"

"Non lo so."disse Iron Woman "È accaduto così in fretta.

Tanti corpi...difficile dire chi è vivo..."

Sue e Reed erano sulla cima di un palazzo.

"Io posso farcela."disse lei.

"Non ne sono certo."disse Reed.

"Appunto,non lo sai."disse lei.

Intorno a lei si formò un capo di forza che si espanse e rimandò indietro l'acqua,poi la donna svenne.

"Sue!"urlo lui che la prese al volo.

La Cosa li raggiunse arrampicandosi "Hey,mi puoi dire che diavolo sta succedendo?"

"NON LO SO!"urlo lui.

"Sue."disse Reed "Lei si è sforzata per ricacciare l'onda in mare.

Ma non si sveglia.

Dobbiamo portarla via."

"Dove?"disse lui"Guardati intorno,Reed.

Non c'è niente se non morte."

"DOV'È JONNY?"disse Reed.

"Io...credo che forse lo abbiamo perso."disse la Cosa che prese Sue in braccio.

Rees si allungò a dismisura e scese dal tetto.

"Reed,dove vai?"disse Ben.

Rose,stava volando sopra un piccolo paese,poi scese giù in picchiata e fermò due delinquenti,ridando gli incassi al negoziante.

Non aveva più le cicatrici sul viso.

"Grazie,ma non ce n'era bisogno."disse lui "Voi avete una situazione d'emergenza."

"Emergenza?"disse Rose.

"Si,guardi il televisore."disse l'uomo.

Rose si voltò e vide l'onda a New York "No..."

Lei volò fuori dal negozio all'istante.

Reed prese un mini sottomarino con una punta,con un "4"nero in un cerchio celeste e propulsori dietro.

Reed era in una cabina che aveva un vetro.

Namor uscì dall'acqua e saltò sulla struttura.

Aveva addosso solo un gonnellino e i bracciali d'oro che coprivano gli avambracci.

"Per essere qualcuno che è considerato intelligente- sei solo un bambino impetuoso."disse Namor.

"SEI STATO TU."urlo Reed "TU LI HAI UCCISI TUTTI!

La mia Sue..."

"NON MI INTERESSA CIÒ CHE PENSI!"urlo Namor che diede un pugno al vetro frantumandolo e afferrando Reed per il costume "NON HO NULLA A CHE VEDERE CON LA DISTRUZIONE DI QUELLA CITTÀ."  
Reed si allungò e avvolse Namor "Perché dovrei crederti?"  
"Per via del fatto che li ci vive Susan."disse lui "Il resto di voi non conta nulla per me.

Ma non mi azzarderei mai a mettere in pericolo lei."

Reed prese uno strumento che diede a Namor una potente scarica elettrica lo fece svenire"Arrogante...pensavi fossi impreparato?!"

Namor cadde sull'oggetto.

"Ma se non sei stato tu...allora chi?"disse Reed.

Spiderman volteggiava tra i tetti della città con la Donna Ragno.

"Spiderman."disse lei.

"No."disse lui.

"No?"disse lei.

"Non ho tempo per te oggi."disse lui.

"Cosa?"disse lei "Ascolta…

Io penso che abbia a che fare con l'essere che ha attaccato casa tua,dopo il Baxeter Building.

Io sapevo che ci sarebbero stati altri attacchi."

Loro due si fermarono sul muro di un palazzo.

"Ci sei tu dietro?"disse Spiderman.

"Cosa?"disse lei "No."

"Bene,perché mi esploderebbe il cervello."disse lui "Sono frustrato e nauseato."

"Quella cosa si è presentata anche a casa mia."disse lei che iniziò a camminare sul muro "Io credo che questi attacchi,non solo siano connessi ad oggi,ma penso che non riguardino solo noi.

Sono degli attacchi multipli ai poteri che controllano il mondo.

E sembra che qualcuno stia usando sia gli agenti atmosferici,sia degli organismi pandimensionali.

Era tutto pianificato,Dio solo sa da quanto.

Ed è stato applicato con successo."

"Roxxon."disse lui.

"Roxxon."disse lei.

"Magari sono loro."disse lui.

"O magari,loro,tu,Reed Richards solo sapete qualcosa che ci potrebbe dire chi si trova dietro gli attacchi e cosa vuole."disse lei.

"Io non ne so nulla."disse Spiderman.

"Magari si,ma non lo hai presente."disse lei "Magari è lo stesso per me."

"Cosa sappiamo sula Roxxon?"disse lui.

"Sai che sono una dannata corporazione malefica."disse Spiderwoman "Clonano la gente.

Ho cercato di distruggerli."

"Perché ti hanno creato da me."disse lui.

"Una delle tante cose."disse Spiderman.

"E..."disse lui.

"Stavano per fare qualcosa."disse Spiderwoman.

"E dici che qualcuno li vuole morti per quel motivo o che hanno tentato ammazzarsi tra loro?"disse lui.

"Io credo che possiamo partire da li."disse lei.

"Noi?"disse lui.

"Si,saremo una squadra."disse lei.

"Va bene."disse lui,

I due iniziarono a volteggiare per la città.

Sue si svegliò di colpo in un letto d'ospedale "NO!"

Jonny dormiva accanto a lei.

"Jonny."disse lei.

"Sue."disse una voce nella stanza buia.

"Oh,mio Dio."disse lei voltandosi.

"Come ti senti?"disse Ben.

"Ben?"disse lei.

"Eri messa male."disse lui.

"Tu stai bene?"disse lei.

L'agente Hill era nel palazzo dello S.H.I.E.L.D e aveva la mani dentro un cerchio che era un ologramma verde e con l'altra mano toccava uno schermo verde,mentre alle sue spalle c'erano dei monitor che mostravano l'accaduto.

"Qui è Maria Hill."disse lei "Ti sentiamo.

Cosa avete,agente Vaughn?"

Su un monitor apparve un uomo biondo "Aspetta..."

"Aspettare cosa?"disse lei "Siete sotto attacco?"

"Un momento."disse lui.

"Capitan Marvel è con te?"disse lei.

"Si,ha preso l'aggressore ma..."disse l'agente.

"Ma…?"disse lei.

"Io credo stiano parlando."disse lui.

"Puoi passarmelo?"disse lei.

"Certamente."disse lui.

Capitan Marvel era sospeso a mezz'aria e parlava con un ragazzo dai capelli lunghi che aveva tutto il corpo fatto di energia gialla.

"Dillo di nuovo."disse lui.

"Il mio nome è Rick Jones."disse il ragazzo.

"E tu sei apparso qui di proposito?"disse lui.

"Si."disse l'altro.

"Ti hanno mandato gli osservatori dell'universo?"disse Capitan Marvel.

"Si."disse lui.

"E loro ti hanno mandato per fermare quello che deve venire."disse Capitan Marvel.

"Si."disse Rick.

"Ma non sai cosa sia."disse lui.

"No."disse il ragazzo.

"Ma sai che è una cosa brutta."disse lui.

"Si."disse l'altro.

"Quanti anni hai?"disse lui.

"Quindici."disse il ragazzo.

"I tuoi?"disse lui.

"A casa."disse Rick.

"Dove abiti?"disse lui.

"Queens."disse Rick

"New York?"disse lui sorpreso.

"Scusa per la domanda,ma da dove dovrei arrivare?"disse lui.

"C'è..."disse Capitan Marvel "Te lo dirò dopo.

Io sono Mar-Vell,sono stato creato dai Kree.

Sono venuto qui per proteggere la Terra."

"Da cosa?"disse il ragazzo.

"Attacchi alieni."disse lui.

"Allora facciamo la stessa cosa."disse Rick "Perché non ti fidi?"

"Questi osservatori che ti hanno fatto diventare così,ti hanno riempito di magia."disse Capitan Marvel "È un tipo di energia che è simile a quella degli stregoni e degli dei.

Ti hanno detto di che razza sono,ammesso che siano dei mortali?

Ti hanno detto un nome?"

"No."disse Rick.

"Solo osservatori."disse lui.

"Si."disse Rick.

"Hanno dato poteri solo a te?"disse Marvel.

"Non lo so."disse Rick "Puoi chiedere a Spiderman.

Lui mi conosce.

E io conosco questo posto.

È del progetto Pegasus.

Sono stato qui con Spiderman.

Anche se dubito che mi credi."

"No,io ti credo."disse Marvel.

"Grazie."disse lui.

"Aspetta."disse Capitan Marvel che si sentì male.

Sotto si loro c'erano molti mezzi dell'esercito e l'agente stava usando un binocolo.

"Sono stato compromesso."disse Marvel.

"Ti senti bene?"disse lui.

In quel momento si aprì un portale da cui uscì un essere mostruoso.

Aveva una corazza di metallo che copriva meta del corpo.

Della testa,fusa con la schiena,si vedevano solo gli occhi,che emanavano luce verde e la pelle verde intorno.

Aveva una grossa bocca e il resto era coperto.

Ai lati della bocca c'erano due punte di metallo.

La schiena aveva una gobba molto grande e anche il petto sembrava circolare.

Sulla schiena c'erano diverse placche di metallo ricurve all'indietro.

Le braccia erano sottili,le spalle avevano una placca di metallo,i bicipiti una tuta nera,gli avambracci e le mani erano coperte dal metallo e le dita avevano unghie come aghi.

La parte centrale del petto aveva la tuta nera come anche la pancia e la ginocchia.

Al centro del petto c'era un cerchio di energia verde.

Le gambe erano coperte dal metallo ed erano umane.

Intorno all'essere c'erano raggi verdi e tentacoli di energia azzurra che uscivano dalla schiena.

Era alto quattro metri e diede un pugno a Capitan Marvel,scagliandolo via,poi volò verso terra.

"MA COSA..."urlò l'agente e l'esercito aprì il fuco sull'essere che si schiantò a terra e provocò un'enorme esplosione.

Il Dottor Destino era in una stanza dentro un castello congelato.

Aveva il viso coperto da una maschera di metallo che lasciava trasparire solo gli occhi.

La maschera aveva un naso,vagamente unano,un'apertura per la bocca,chiusa dentro, e due buchi sulle guance,ma chiusi dentro.

Aveva un cappuccio verde sulla testa collegato ad un lungo cappotto verde che arrivava a terra.

All'inizio dei pettorali aveva due fermagli d'oro, rotondi,le spalle avevano una placca di gomma scura,con delle linee verticali.

Le mani erano scoperte,ma la pelle era diventata di metallo.

Il cappotto era chiuso fino all'altezza della vita,poi mostrava dei pantaloni neri e delle scarpe.

"DOVE DIAVOLO SONO TUTTI?"urlo Doom che vide il soffitto ghiacciato e anche le persone che camminavano per la biblioteca erano diventate di ghiaccio.

"Dottoressa Mary Storm!"urlò Destino "BORIS!"

Lui arrivò alle porte del castello "Non è possibile."

Con una semplice spinta lui mandò in frantumi la porta "LATVERIA!"

Vide che la città era piena di neve e la gente era congelata.

"CHI HA OSATO-?"urlo Destino.

Nella scuola degli X-Man il professor Xavier urlò e cadde dalla sedia a rotelle,mentre un temporale e una forte pioggia si erano manifestate all'improvviso."

X-23 e Ciclope entrarono nella stanza.

"PROFESSORE!"urlo Ciclope "Che succede?

Mi è sembrato di sentire un urlo."

"L'hanno sentito tutti."disse Laura che lo rimise sulla sedia a rotelle.

"Kurt...Hank...Alison..."disse il professore.

"Che è successo?"disse Ciclope.

"Sono messi male."disse Xavier "Milioni di morti."

"Che significa?!"disse Laura.

"È successo qualcosa."disse Xavier "Devo avvisarli."

Il professore entrò nella testa di tutti gli eroi che riusciva a trovare "Qui è Charles Xevier.

Io so cosa è successo.

È stata una versione parallela di Mageto,proveniente da Terra-3."

Sospesa tra le nuvole c'era una roccia allungata con degli ovali gialli su di essa.

Sulla cima c'era un castello rosso e giallo,con delle forme irregolari

Magneto era seduto su un trono di pietra.

La parte sotto la zona dove erano appoggiate le braccia,aveva delle raffigurazioni di arte greca.

La parte posteriore del trono aveva due punte ricurve verso il centro e altre più piccole che puntavano verso l'esterno.

Dietro di lui c'era una vetrata.

Aveva l'elmetto viola con i bordi rossi.

Solo gli occhi e la parte centrale del viso erano scoperti.

Il collo era scoperto,poi iniziava il costume rosso che copriva petto,pancia e braccia.

Dal costume partiva un lungo mantello viola che era rosso all'interno.

Gli avambracci avevano delle linee viola orizzontali e una verticale e i guanti erano viola e fusi con il costume.

Il costume diventava viola sulle gambe e aveva gli stivali rossi che erano fusi con il costume ed iniziavano a metà polpaccio.

A terra vi era un martello simile a quello di Thor.

"Folle."disse Magneto "Non hanno speranze.

Ma mi stavo annoiando."

Il Baxter Building era spezzato a metà e la Donna Invisibile era sulla cima della parte spezzata.

Con lei c'erano Ben,Jonny e il Nick Fury bianco,oltre che diversi agenti S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Sue?"disse Jonny "Cosa ci facciamo qui?"

"Jonny,andiamo,dovresti sapere come sta."disse Ben.

Lei prese una roccia e vide che era annerita.

"Che succede?"disse Ben.

"Cerco di capire da dove proveniva l'essere che ci ha attaccati."disse lei "Di sicuro non è stato solo Magneto.

Non riesco a togliermelo dalla mente."

"Sono apparsi dal nulla."disse Ben.

"Ma ora non ne sono così sicura."disse lei "Quelle cose sembrano dover entrare in contatto con gli oggetti e poi disgregare loro e se stessi.

Si disintegrano prima che li possiamo fermare."

"E il danno è fatto."disse Fury.

"Si."disse lei "Colpisce,distrugge e muore.

L'attacco perfetto."

"Ma non pensi che si sia tele-portato qui."disse Fury.

"No,non credo."disse lei "È come se..."

"Fosse uscito dalle mura."disse Fury.

"O dalla tecnologia."disse lei.

"Come un virus da computer?"disse Ben.

"Non un virus,ma..."disse lei che voltò di scatto "Lo sentite?"

L'essere che aveva attaccato i soldati nel deserto apparve sopra di loro e si schiantò sul palazzo,frantumando il pavimento e mandando tutti in aria.

Lei mise lo scudo intorno a tutti.

Apparve anche Rick.

"E va bene."disse Ben "È tempo di distruzione!"

La cosa diede un pugno alla mano dell'essere e ci fu una grossa onda d'urto che mandò in aria Sue e Rick e fece cadere gli altri.

Il colpo fu così forte che l'onda d'urto sollevò un polverone dal palazzo.

"Che diavolo è quello?!"urlò Jonny il cui corpo si copri di fiamme.

"Indovina."disse Sue.

L'essere lanciò un raggio verde su Ben,mandandolo a terra.

Sue creò un capo di forza intorno all'essere "Preso!"

Nick Fury prese la pistola.

L'essere sollevò le mani e colpì lo scudo frantumandolo.

"ORA CI PENSO IO!"urlò Ben che gli corse in contro,spiccò un salto e lo colpì con entrambe le mani.

Il suolo si frantumò e si sollevarono dei grossi pezzi di cemento verso l'alto,poi Ben gli diede un colpo al viso.

L'essere diede un colpo a Jonny che era appena arrivato e lo scagliò via.

Sulla cima del palazzo ci fu una grossa onda d'urto.

Tutti caddero a terra e Sue utilizzò il capo di forza per prenderli e portarli in strada,mentre interi pezzi di palazzo cadevano.

La creatura si schiantò a Terra e Ben la seguì.

"Tutto bene?"disse lei toccando Rick che emanò un bagliore "Che fai?"

"Non sono io!"disse lui e i due scomparvero.

"SUE!"urlò Jonny che arrivò in volo,mentre Ben sollevava un pezzo di maceria e lo gettava addosso all'essere.

Iron Woman volo verso la Triskelion portando American Dreem che era svenuta.

"QUESTA DONNa HA BISOGNO DI ATTENZIONI MEDICHE—ORA!"disse Iron Woman che sfondò il vetro dell'entrata e si rivolse ai militari alla reception.

"STARK!"urlò Sharon,una donna con lunghi capelli biondi,una divisa dello S.H.I.E.L.D. di gomma nera e delle armi automatiche.

"Che succede qui?"disse lei.

"Non credo che respiri."disse Iron Woman.

"VOGLIO UN UNITÀ MEDICA SUBITO."urlò Sharon.

La donna fu messa su una barella e portata in una stanza.

Il costume le fu tolto sulla parte superiore e iniziarono a fibrillare.

I due osservavano l'accaduto da un vetro.

"Andiamo,Shannon."disse lei che si tolse l'elmetto dell'armatura "Odio gli ospedali."

In città c'era Gigant Man,alto cinquanta metri, e ai suoi piedi c'era Occhio di Falco.

"JAN!"urlò Pym.

"Hank!"urlò Barton "Dannazione!

ASCOLTAMI!"

"JAANN!"urlò lui.

Occhio di Falco lanciò in freccia sulla gamba ed iniziò ad arrampicarsi.

Pym lo afferrò "DAMMI UNA SOLA RAGIONE PER NON SCHIACCIARTI COME UN INSETTO."

"Perché posso aiutarti a trovarla."disse lui.

"Pensi davvero che mi serva la tua vista,da questa prospettiva?"disse Pym "Sei un arrogante."

"Come pensi che faccia sempre centro?"disse Clint "La mia vista è speciale."

Reed era sul mezzo e vagava per il mare,quando un oggetto volante,allungato aprì la parte basse ed usò un raggio giallo per tirarlo su.

Reed prese Namor "Cos'è questo?

Un vascello di Atlantide?"

Apparve il Dottor Destino che aveva accanto una donna.

La donna aveva dei capelli scuri che arrivavano fino alle spalle.

Aveva una placca d'oro ,sulla parte più alta della fronte,e aveva due punte che andavano verso l'alto.

"Aveva un costume blu che la copriva da metà collo fino ai piedi.

Aveva delle linee gialle verticali sul seno,ai lati della cita e due orizzontali sulle gambe.

Le mani erano coperte da una corazza d'oro che non lasciava trasparire pelle e aveva delle maniche larghe.

"Non è nulla del genere."disse lui "E pensare che dicono tu sia intelligente.

Nomor non ha nulla a che fare con tutto questo.

È stata una versione parallela di Magneto.

Ha invertito i campi magnetici terrestri creando un incubo."

"Doom?!"disse Rees "E perché ti devo credere?

Forse sei coinvolto anche tu."

"Non mi degnerò nemmeno di rispondere."disse lui "Io non ho tempo per queste cose.

E come vedi con me c'è Zarda."

"Richard."disse lei "Allearmi con lui mi da il volta stomaco,ma se c'è una possibilità di salvare il mondo allora sono disposta a farlo.

Improvvisamente si aprì un portale da cui uscirono degli oggetti volanti che avevano una base rettangolare ,con un rettangolo meno largo,ma più alto sopra.

Arrivarono anche degli elicotteri che lanciarono diversi missili contro la città.

Dagli elicotteri scesero degli uomini in tute nere e con il marchio dell'Hydra sulla spalla.

Il portellone degli oggetti si aprì e vennero rilasciati dei bozzoli neri con una punta.

In strada c'era un ragazzo indiano che aveva del nero sugli occhi e da essi partiva una linea nera fino alle tempie e i capelli neri lunghi fino all'inizio del petto.

Aveva una tuta nera che copriva il petto e la pancia.

Sulla pancia c'erano due placche appuntite a rombo.

Poco prima delle spalle aveva due placche viola.

Le spalle erano coperte da una placca formata da due placche una sopra l'altra.

La parte interna delle braccia era scoperta come il gomito.

Gli avambracci erano coperti da dei bracciali di gomma grigia.

Aveva una cintura viola,dei pantaloni viola e degli stivali viola.

Sulla cintura c'erano due grossi coltelli,con il manico dorato.

Si chiamava Warpath.

Accanto a lui c'era una ragazza che aveva i capelli viola,legati in una treccia così lunga che arrivava all'altezza della vita sul lato sinistro.

Aveva la pelle pallida e gli occhi verdi accessi.

Sopra e sotto gli occhi aveva dei segni neri appuntiti e un rombo nero sopra il naso.

Il collo era scoperto,ma l'inizio del vestito andava verso l'alto,formando in semicerchio sulla parte posteriore del collo.

La parte elevata e i bordi del vestito erano grigi e corazzati,poi il vestito nero copriva il seno la pancia e si apriva arrivando a metà cosce.

Le spalle e le braccia avevano il vestito corazzato,poi c'erano due bracciali neri che coprivano gli avambracci e su questi c'erano delle pietre viola e delle decorazioni.

Le mani erano scoperte.

Le gambe avevano i pantaloni neri e c'erano degli stivali neri corazzati che partivano dal ginocchio.

Lei veniva chiamata Blink

Sentirono le esplosioni

"Sono qui!"disse lui e la ragazza allungò le mani che si illuminarono di energia fucsia ed aprì un portale dello stesso colore.

I due ci saltarono dentro ed apparvero in un'altra zona dove c'era un terzo uomo di nome Bishop.

Era un uomo di colore con lunghi capelli neri che arrivavano oltre le spalle ed erano tirati indietro all'inizio.

Aveva un mantello rosso che copriva l'inizio del petto,la parte destra arrivava al ginocchio e la parte sinistra a terra.

Le spalle erano coperte da placche nere con delle linee orizzontali.

Aveva le maniche marroni,una maglietta grigia con righe verticali nere e sulla pancia aveva una corazza marrone con delle cinte.

I pantaloni erano marroni e aveva delle ginocchiere,poi c'erano le scarpe nere.

In mano aveva una pistola super tecnologica che emanava luce rossa ed era sia rossa che arancione.

"Arrivano dei mezzi corazzati."disse Blink e la torcia umana si guardò intorno ed era vicina a Colosso.

Era un uomo di metallo alto due metri e mezzo,con muscolatura massiccia.

La testa aveva i capelli corti,poi il resto del corpo aveva delle linee orizzontali.

Il collo era scoperto poi aveva una tuta aderente nera che arrivava alla vita e aveva due trapezi rossi sui pettorali.

Le braccia e le spalle erano scoperte.

La cintura aveva una "X"sul centro e poi c'erano dei pantaloni neri con gli stivali dello stesso colore.

Arrivò anche Kitty.

"Torcia Umana."disse Bishop che allungò le man verso di lui e l'altro mandò delle fiamme sul palmo delle mani del mutante.

Gli occhi di Bishop si illuminarono di rosso.

"Andiamo."disse Kitty e lei e Bishop corsero via.

Arrivarono tre macchine mostruose.

Avevano una forma umanoide,ma erano alte quattro metri.

Il metallo che le componeva era nero e formato da tante piccole placche rettangolari.

La testa aveva gli occhi gialli,la parte del cranio era formata da due corazze ai lati ,una sottile e appuntita in mezzo.

Non aveva bocca ne naso,ma il viso era fatto da due placche e da una linea in mezzo.

Le spalle e il petto erano larghe,ma le braccia abbastanza snelle.

La pancia anche era snella e aveva due linee curve che emanavano luce bianca ai lati.

Le gambe erano lunghe e snelle.

Gli esseri arrivarono dopo aver spiccato un salto.

La Torcia Umana lancio le fiamme su uno do loro.

Colosso corse verso un altro che però gli diede un pugno e lo mandò a terra,poi gli afferrò al testa.

Blink aprì un portale attraverso il quale entrò Warpah e così poté saltare sulla testa del robot che si chino a terra e Colosso lo colpì alla testa con entrambe le braccia.

Davanti a Kitty apparve un'altra macchina,ma l'altro gli sparò alla testa.

Blink apparve dietro di loro e aprì in portale facendoli fuggire,poi lanciò un raggio verso un altro robot che era appena arrivato,poi entrò in un portale.

L'essere si rialzò e appuntì il suo braccio destro,ma Rose gli volò addosso scagliandolo verso un palazzo.

Un'altra sentinella aprì in due il viso e lanciò un raggio giallo colpendola e mandandola contro una parete,lei volò contro la macchina e la distrusse con i raggi dagli occhi.

X-23 era in strada e camminava tra le macchine.

Indossava i suo costume.

Un uomo uscì da dietro un auto,le sparò alla pancia e il proiettile le diede una scossa elettrica.

Lei si alzò,mentre la Vedova Nera si presentò con un bastone di metallo e colpì al viso due di loro,poi ne colpì un altro con la punta del bastone e poi lo colpì al volto.

Girò su se stessa e colpì un altro alle gambe facendolo cadere.

X-23 estrasse i due artigli dallo spazio tra le nocche delle mani.

Mancava l'artiglio centrale.

Lei diede un calcio ad uno di loro,poi infilzò la pistola di un'altro,girò su se stessa e lo spinse,poi colpì l'arma di un altro e lo trafisse al petto,in fine si voltò e uccise l'altro graffiandogli il viso con gli artigli.

Occhio di Falco scagliò una freccia da un tetto.

X-23 trafisse la testa di un altro,poi afferrò un secondo e gli trafisse la pancia con gli artigli e lo usò per ripararsi dai colpi di pistola di un altro,fece una capriola,ma fu colpita alla spalla e ricevette un'altra scossa,poi si rialzò e cercò di colpire l'uomo che però evitò,afferrò l'altro,lo mandò contro il primo e diede un calcio alla pancia di quest'ultimo.

Diede una manata all'arma del primo e gli trafisse la gamba sinistra con gli artigli della mano destra,poi mandò il braccio verso l'alto scagliandolo in aria.

La Vedova Nera diede una gomitata ad uno di loro,un'altra gomitata al braccio di un altro che l'aveva afferrata e poi un pugno al viso.

X-23 saltò addosso ad un altro uomo e gli conficcò gli artigli di entrambe le mani nel petto,mentre Occhio di Falco ne colpì un altro.

Tre uomini corsero contro X-23,ma Laura si abbassò e ruotando su se stessa colpì le gambe dei tre,poi trafisse la pancia di un altro e lo usò per parare i colpi di proiettile, lo sollevò e lo gettò addosso al nemico.

Natasha ne colpì uno al volto con il bastone,mise la punta dell'arma nel grilletto di una pistola di un altro uomo e fece una capriola colpendolo al viso,poi tirò il bastone al volto di un altro,gli saltò addosso,gli mise le gambe intorno alla testa e ruotando lo fece cadere.

X-23 fu colpita da altri due proiettili,ma tagliò gola e volto dell'uomo,poi gli trafisse la pancia e lo gettò a terra,poi trafisse la mano di un altro con la pistola e poi gli trafisse il petto.

Un altro uomo la colpì con il manganello e poi un secondo la colpì al petto con un calcio.

Fu colpita alla schiena da un proiettile,poi il primo uomo la colpì al viso con un manganello e la fece cadere a terra poi la colpi ancora e l'altro usò i calci.

Occhio di Falco usò le frecce e li colpì in testa.

Per la città c'era Goblin che volava.

Aveva una corazza verde e una maschera che coprivano tutto il viso e la testa.

La maschera era verde,come il resto della tuta, aveva la testa allungata all'indietro e terminava con una punta.

Le orecchie finte erano appuntite molto lunghe.

La maschera aveva un volto umanoide.

Gli occhi erano coperti da due lenti gialle,il naso era aquilino e la bocca, che era aperta e chiusa da una lastra gialla,aveva denti appuntiti e l'espressione del volto ricordava un sorriso maligno.

L'intero copro era coperto dalla corazza che era molto aderente e sul petto e la pancia rispecchiava la muscolatura umana.

Per volare utilizzava un aliante di metallo,fatto da due parti simili e le due ali erano collegate tra di loro da un pezzo di metallo centrale.

Sulla parte inferiore delle ali c'erano dei piccoli missili incastonati e poi c'erano delle piccole mitragliatrici lungo il bordo.

Dall'aliante uscirono fuori delle sfere arancioni che andarono nella sua mano e lui ne tirò due verso dei palazzi.

Le due sfere esplosero e danneggiarono gli edifici.

Spiderman usò le ragnatele per muoversi e dargli un calcio sul viso facendolo cadere dall'aliante.

Lui atterrò su una macchina,ma si rialzò subito.

Spiderman atterrò in strada e sferrò un pugno,ma lui lo parò con la mano sinistra.

"Impressionante."disse Goblin che gli sferrò un colpo e lo scagliò via,mandandolo a battere contro un lampione che fu spezzato in due.

Il nemico saltò sull'aliante e l'uomo ragno riuscì appena in tempo a saltare e lanciare un'altra ragnatela,poiché dall'aliante partirono due missili che colpirono la strada.

Goblin afferrò Spiderman alle spalle e l'aliante li mandò contro un muro.

Il nemico sbatté molte volte la testa dell'Uomo Ragno sul muro,poi si prese una gomitata e un secondo colpo al viso,ma rispose con un pugno alla pancia,

Spiderman gli arrivò alle spalle,ma si prese una gomitata al viso e una alla pancia e poi un colpo con l'avambraccio che lo fece cadere su un balcone.

L'aliante tirò fuori una grossa lama,ma Spidemran lanciò le ragnatele sul casco del nemico e poi trafisse l'aliante con un pugno.

L'oggetto iniziò a volare via.

"CI RIVEDREMO!"urlò lui.

X-23 mise sotto il suo braccio quello di uno dei soldati nemici e lo ruppe,poi un altro le saltò addosso e la spinse via.

Lei si voltò scagliando l'uomo contro una parete,poi diede una gomitata ad una altro,infilzò la mano di un terzo e lo spinse via.

Uno di loro gli sparò un colpo alla spalla,ma lei gli tagliò il fucile in due.

Cercò di trafiggere uno di loro,ma un altro gli bloccò il braccio.

Lei lo spinse via mandandolo contro un altro,poi trafisse l'uomo al mento con gli artigli.

Uno di loro la afferrò alla schiena,ma lei gli diede una gomitata alla pancia,poi diede un calcio ad un altro.

Un uomo le diede un pugno al cranio,ma si ruppe la mano poiché il suo scheletro era coperto di metallo.

Lei gettò a terra un altro e trafisse il petto del primo.

Chloe di Terra-3 giunse sul posto,afferrò una delle sentinelle e gli trafisse la testa con un pugno,poi volò contro un altra e ci passò in mezzo,dopo si diresse verso gli elicotteri che lanciavano missili sulla città.

Dark Solargirl lanciò due sfere di energia dalla mano colpendo due mezzi,poi si diresse verso uno degli oggetti più grandi e lo trafisse con i raggi degli occhi.

A terra,Tempesta,una degli X-Man,lanciava fulmini dalle mani sulle sentinelle.

Rick e Sue erano apparsi davanti alla base nel deserto.

"Dove siamo?"disse Rick.

"Dove ci hai portati!"disse Sue.

"Siamo tornati a dove è iniziato lo scontro."disse Rick

Vide la zona intorno distrutta e la porta blindata della base distrutta.

Dentro c'era uno degli esseri con l'armatura verde.

Sue si rese invisibile "Resta qui."

Entro nella base e vide che c'erano decine di esseri che stavano prendendo le attrezzature della base.

Davanti ad una sfera di luce gialla c'era un uomo in tuta aderente con la testa e la parte alta del petto in un ologramma.

"Susan."disse l'uomo "Sei tu?"

L'ologramma svanì e l'uomo si rivelò essere una versione più giovane di Reed Richards.

Aveva i capelli biondi con la linea sulla parte sinistra.

"Sei sempre stata più intelligente sia di me che di lui."disse Reed

Il presidente degli Stati Uniti dovette uscire di corsa dalla casa,poiché uno degli esseri informi la stava distruggendo.

Reed indossava una tuta aderente nera che aveva delle linee rosse che emanavano energia.

Aveva un cerchio rosso alla base del colo da cui partivano delle linee rosse che poi biforcavano.

Una due di esse arrivavano alle spalle dove c'era un cerchio rosso.

Da metà dei bicipiti la tuta non c'era più.

Le altre due linee rosse arrivavano ad una fascia tossa che copriva la parte bassa del petto,poi le linee rosse proseguivano sulla pancia e sulle gambe

"Reed."disse lei.

"Non proprio."disse lui "Sono stato creato da Reed."

Intorno a lei si formò uno scudo di energia e anche intorno alle mani.

Iniziò a piangere "Tu-hai ucciso la mia famiglia.

Hai attaccato il mondo?

Perché…?"

"Non ho attaccato il mondo..."disse lui.

"Tu non sei Reed."disse lei che mise un capo di forza intorno alla sua testa "SEI SOLO UN CLONE!

NON SEI-"

"Non sono cosa?"urlò lui "Non sono l'uomo che ami?

Volevi dire questo?

Che uomo sono io,Susan?

Sei tu l'esperta su di lui.

Ma non sai come penso io e non hai idea di cosa ho scoperto!"

Lei mise lo scudo intorno al corpo dell'uomo.

"Susan,toglilo."disse lui "Non pensare di poter fare qualcosa.

Non c'è via di scampo."

"TU VERRAI CON ME!"disse lei.

"Non credo."disse lui che cliccò su uno dei tasti che emanavano luce verde,situati sua tastiera volante fusa con un oggetto cilindrico,con una base tonda e linee di energia verde.

Lei prese una forte scossa e cadde in ginocchio.

"Vedi i sacrifici?"disse Reed "Avrò i suoi ricordi,ma faccio ciò che va fatto."

Lei era ancora in ginocchio.

"Lo so che fa male."disse lui "Il trucco,Sue, è dimenticarsi che fa male."

Lei gli mise un campo di forza intorno al collo di lui e lo strinse "Allora vediamo come te la cavi tu."

Reed allungò il collo e lo allargò spezzando il capo di forza e ingrandì le sue dimensioni,allungando le braccia e ingrandendo molto le mani.

Lei si riparò dietro uno scudo che fu colpito da diversi raggi.

"Stai cercando di uccidermi?"urlo lui.

Lei fu scagliata contro un rettangolo di vetro che si frantumò.

Rick si illuminò di energia gialla.

"Chi sei tu?"disse Reed.

"Rick Jones."disse lui "Adesso so perché mi hanno fatto diventare così."

Lui lanciò un raggio da entrambe le mani,ma Reed evitò e il raggio colpì la sfera,provocando un'esplosione che provocò un risucchio.

La sfera iniziò a creare un risucchio che inglobò le gambe dell'uomo che iniziò ad allungarsi "HAI DANNEGGIATO IL..."

"No."disse Sue che gli mise un campo di forza intorno alla testa.

La forza del vortice era troppo elevata e così lei iniziò ad essere trascinata via.

Rick lanciò dei raggi sulle creature e poi la afferrò "Sue!"

I due furono trasportati sul mare e lei fece una barriera invisibile che non li fece cadere in acqua.

Sue era piena di sangue e di tagli sul viso.

Gli esseri dalla pelle rossa si materializzarono nella città ed iniziarono a lanciare raggi ovunque.

Atterrarono pesantemente e iniziarono a lanciare proiettili energetici dalla mani ovunque.

Arrivarono Iron Woman,Ms Marvel,Wonder Man e Lady Sentry.

Iron Woman atterrò colpendone uno con i propulsori,mentre Ms Marvel e Lady Sentry si muovevano a velocità supersonica colpendone molti e lo stesso faceva Wonder Man.

Sulla città apparvero molte astronavi allungate da cui ne uscirono altri.

Arrivarono Hyperion e Capitan Marvel

Capitan Marvel lanciò due raggi dalla mani tranciandone uno in due,poi ne colpì uno trapassandolo,ma una altro gli saltò addosso.

Hyperion colpì il nemico con i raggi laser degli occhi,poi volo verso una delle astronavi iniziando a trapassarla.

Ms Marvel lanciò dei raggi dalla mani colpendone altri "Maledizione,ma chi cazzo sono questi matti?!"

Lady Sentry colpì una delle astronavi disintegrando la parte davanti e facendola schiantare su un palazzo.

Iron Woman afferrò un grosso rottame mentre cadeva e lo tirò contro i nemici in strada e poi lanciò un missile dall'armatura.

Gli esseri afferrarono Iron Woman e la trascinarono a terra,ma lei fece uscire una forte luce dal propulsore sul petto.

Dark Solargirl atterrò sul posto e uno degli esseri ruggì lanciando energia dalla mani e correndogli in contro.

Lei materializzò una catena di energia,gli corse in contro e con un calcio lo scagliò via,poi ne colpì al volto un altro con la catena,evitò i raggi di un terzo e gli diede un calcio alla tempia staccandogli la testa e facendo volare via il corpo.

Ne colpì uno al mento con la catena e poi uno al volto,lanciò i raggi laser trapassandone un altro,lanciò una sfera rossa dalle mani distruggendo la testa di un altro mostro,poi diede un calcio ad un altro.

Legò la catena intorno al collo di uno di loro e lanciò i raggi laser sulla testa di un altro,poi si chinò in avanti e diede un calcio sul mento ad un altro dietro di lei mandandolo verso l'alto.

Fece esplodere la testa all'altro infilandoci una sfera rossa dentro,poi si sollevò in aria,ne prese uno e lo spezzò in due a mani nude,poi atterrò,legò la catena al piede di uno di loro,facendolo finire su un solo ginocchio e gli diede una ginocchiata sul viso.

Afferrò il pugno di un altro e con l'altro gomito gli ruppe l'arto,poi lanciò i raggi su uno che gli correva davanti.

Staccò la testa a quello a cui aveva rotto il braccio.

"Benvenuto sulla Terra,stronzo."disse lei.

Uno di quelli a terra si alzò e spalancò la bocca facendo uscire dei tentacoli.

Lei gli lanciò una sfera nella bocca e lo uccise,poi volò verso le astronavi.

Wonder Man schiacciò uno degli esseri a terra,ma un altro lo lanciò via e gli fece superare diversi palazzi.

Rose atterrò e iniziò a colpirne molti a super velocità.

Thor lanciò diversi fulmini dal martello e poi ne colpi uno alla testa,mentre Lady Sentry si prese un pugno al mento e fu scagliata in cielo andando a sbattere contro una delle piattaforme volanti dello S.H.I.E.L.D.

Thor non aveva il mantello ne l'elmetto.

Iron Woman colpì uno di loro con un propulsore,mentre un altro gettò a terra Thor.

Lei lanciò un laser dal dorso della mano dell'armatura e trapassò la testa dell'essere.

Wonder Man volò verso uno di loro e,colpendolo con entrambe le braccia,ci passò attraverso,mentre Lady Sentry ne colpiva uno al viso.

Ms Marvel fu afferrata alle spalle,ma Carrie afferrò la testa dell'essere e divise in due il corpo.

"Tutto bene?"disse Carrie.

"Si,grazie."disse Ms Marvel.

Thor colpì la strada con il martello, fracassandola e inondandola di elettricità.

Molti di loro furono scagliati in aria,mentre Iron Woman colpiva quelli che cadevano a terra.

Improvvisamente Rose emanò una forte luce viola da dentro di se.

"Che succede?"disse Ms Marvel che la soccorse.

Dal corpo di Rose partì un'esplosione che mandò in aria tutti e quando si rialzarono videro un cratere con Rose dentro e accanto a lei c'era Selene che aveva il costume nero,ma non il cappotto.

"Ma che-"disse Ms Marvel.

"Non lo so,ma credo siano guai per noi."disse Natasha che era appena arrivata.

Selene aveva gli occhi rossi con la pupilla nera.

La pelle del viso era color metallo lucido,tranne gli zigomi che erano ancora rosa,come una parte del mento e anche il naso.

Il costume scomparve,ma il corpo era coperto da un metallo aderentissimo tranne una parte della spalla,il fianco sinistro proprio sotto il seno e anche la parte del ginocchio e i dorsi delle mani anche se il metallo brillante era presente in quantità molto piccole.

I supereroi si schierarono.

"Um,Chloe?"disse Ms Marvel.

"No,non Chloe."disse Selene "Tenta di nuovo."

"Le toglierò quel ghigno dalla faccia ora."disse Thor,ma Ms Marvel lo trattenne.

"Fermo,Thor."disse lei "Non sappiamo cosa sia.

Sta solo ferma li."

"E noi dovremmo..."disse Thor.

"Per ora no."disse lei.

Lady Sentry lo trattenne da dietro.

"Che-che cosa facciamo?"disse Carrie.

"Sono la sola che ha l'impressione che somiglia qualcuno che conosciamo?"disse Natasha.

La donna scagliò il corpo di Rose dentro un grattacielo.

"Ora basta con questa follia!"disse Thor che spostò Ms Marvel.

"NO!"urlò Ms Marvel.

Intorno al corpo di Selene si formò un'aura di luce gialla e dei lampi colpirono il luogo.

"Tenete a bada il vostro cagnolino divino."disse Selene.

"Ora basta..."disse Ms Marvel "Attaccate!"

Lady Sentry volò verso di lei e Thor si rialzò.

Un fulmine rosso li colpì entrambi ed essi caddero a terra.

Dal corpo delle donna partirono delle onde d'urto circolari gialle che sbalzarono tutti i dietro.

Lady Sentry si sollevò da terra "Posso pensarci io."

"Sta giù."disse Ms Marvel.

"Lasciate che metta fine alla sua esistenza."disse Thor.

"No...faremo altro."disse Ms Marvel che si sollevò da terra e sia lei che Carrie si avvicinarono stando a mezz'aria,mentre Natasha le puntava un fucile alla testa.

"Scusami."disse Ms Marvel "Ciao.

Il mio nome è Carol Danvers,sono la leader degli Avengers."

"So chi sei."disse Selene "Ti hanno eletta capo.

Buon per te."

"E tu chi sei?"disse Ms Marvel.

"A te chi sembro?"disse Selene.

"Ora basta."disse Thor.

"Thor,no!"disse lei che lo fermò.

"Sei folle?"disse Thor "Questa è la nostra nemica per eccellenza!"

"THOR!"urlò lei "FERMO!"

"Bravo cane."disse Selene.

Thor cercò di saltarle addosso e Lady Sentry e Wonder Man lo trattennero insieme a Carol "IO TAGLIERÒ VIA QUEL SORRISO DALLA TUA FACCIA!"

Le pupille di Selene divennero di un forte azzurro "Si,lo hai già detto.

Dimmi,sei veramente Thor,il dio del tuono?

Quello vero?"

"Si,lo sono."disse lui liberandosi degli altri.

"Mah."disse lei sorridendo "Ercole è meglio."

Thor spiccò un salto con il martello carico di fulmini,ma lei materializzò l'aura gialla e il martello non la colpì.

Thor prese una grossa scossa.

"Per questo..."disse lui che fu colpito da un'altra scarica.

Lady Sentry lo afferrò,ma fu colpita anche lei e i due caddero.

"Molto interessante,Carrie."disse Selene e gli occhi tornarono rossi.

"Avengers,ritirata."disse Ms Marvel.

"Cosa?!"disse Thor.

"Nessuno sa cosa stia succedendo."disse Ms Marvel.

"Tra non molto lo capirete." disse Selene.

"Guardati intorno."disse Ms Marvel "Ci serve un piano.

Non possiamo solo colpirla così."

La donna restò ferma,mentre loro si ritirarono.

"Vado a parlarle."disse Natasha.

"Aspetta,cosa?"disse Ms Marvel "Ti ucciderà."

"Forse."disse lei che andò"Ma non penso."

"Scusami."disse Natasha "Che cosa speri di ottenere?

Ci sono alcuni di noi molto forti e presto Solargirl sarà qui."

"In quel caso sarò pronta a riceverla,ma non succederà."disse Selene "Probabilmente è già morta o sotto il nostro controllo."

"No,lei sta arrivando."disse Natasha.

"Io non credo che verrà mai."disse Selene.

"Nemmeno io,ma potrei sbagliarmi."disse Natasha che andò via.

"La pulizia di questo mondo è iniziata."disse lei "È inutile opporsi."

"Questi fanno sul serio e credo vogliano ammazzarci tutti."disse Natasha "E credo...che abbia ucciso Chloe."

"È morta?"disse Carrie che si sollevò in aria.

"Penso di si."disse lei.

"Oh,magnifico."pensò Wonder Man.

"Cazzo!"pensò Ms Marvel.

"Come fai a controllare il tuo esercito."disse Natasha.

"Ho chi lo fa per me."disse lei.

"Che cosa volete esattamente?"disse Ms Marvel.

"Chiedile di Chloe."disse Natasha.

"Non capisco la vostra domanda."disse lei.

"Si,invece!"disse Natasha "Cosa possiamo fare per farti smettere di fare questo?"

"Morire."disse Selene.

"Averngers...ritirata."disse lei,mentre Rick lanciò un raggio su uno degli esseri che volavano tra i palazzi ed Hyperion spinse un'altra astronave contro un palazzo.

Iron Woman volava tra i palazzi insieme a Dark Solargirl.

Chloe di Terra-3 lanciò dei raggi laser uccidendo quattro creature,poi con un fulmine fece cadere una delle astronavi.

Iron Woman sfondo la parete di una di esse e volando lasciò cadere una serie di missili dalle gambe dell'armatura.

Volò fuori e l'astronave esplose.

Blue Marvel volò verso una delle creature e la trapassò.

"Follia!"disse Thor "No!

Dobbiamo resistere e combattere!"

"No,Thor."disse lei "Guarda che sta succedendo.

L'esercito sta devastando la città.

Guarda che cosa ha fatto a te e tu sei in dio.

Giusto?

Ci serve un piano."

"Io proporrei di mandarle contro Chloe di Terra-3 e cercare di risvegliare Rose."disse Carrie "Potrei unirmi anch'io allo scontro."

"Resterò anche io."disse Wonder Man.

"Io ho molto potere..."disse Thor.

"No."disse Ms Marvel "Verrai con noi."

Lady Sentry contattò Chloe di Terra-3 che volò subito giù,mentre Carrie volò verso l'alto.

"Allora,stronza,prepara il tuo culo ad incontrare il mio piede."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

Lei le corse contro lanciando sfere dalle mani,ma Selene fece un salto,ruotando e testa in giù e quando atterrò diede un calcio alle braccia di Dark Solargir.

Chloe di Terra-3 sferrò un pugno che fu parato dalla nemica e ci fu uno spostamento d'aria.

Selene sferrò un pugno,ma lei evitò il colpo,si allontanò e materializzò due piccole asce di energia rossa.

Selene materializzò un bastone di metallo con delle punte su ogni estremità e cercò di colpirla,ma l'altra usò l'ascia sinistra per parare il colpo e mandare il bastone verso l'altro,ma senza farlo perdere di mano alla nemica.

Cercò di usare l'altra arma,ma lei fece un passo indietro e cercò di colpirla.

Dark Solargirl parò il colpo con l'ascia destra,ma ci fu un'onda d'urto,poi parò un altro colpo con l'ascia destra e la nemica usò il bastone per parare il colpo dell'ascia sinistra,poi Dark Solargirl si chinò verso il basso per parare un colpo con il bastone.

Selene ruotò subito su se stessa,ma Dark Solargirl mise l'ascia sinistra sul bastone e lo mandò verso l'alto e cercò di colpirla con l'altra,ma la nemica le diede un colpo al volto con la lama di una delle punte,mandandola dentro un palazzo e facendole un taglio sullo zigomo destro.

Lei uscì all'istante e poi colpì il bastone con l'ascia sinistra e mirò alle gambe con quella destra,ma il bastone mando l'arma verso l'alto e poi verso il basso.

Selene girò su se stessa e cercò di colpirla con il bastone,ma lei mise davanti entrambe le asce.

L'onda d'urto fece strusciare Dark Solargirl sul terreno e lei conficcò le asce a terra per fermarsi.

Selene si mosse a super velocità e evitò l'ascia sinistra colpendola alla schiena dal basso versò l'alto e mandandola in un edificio.

Selene spiccò il volo,la raggiunse e le mise il bastone sul collo,volando verso terra.

L'impatto provocò un cratere e Selene le diede un calcio,mandandola contro il muso di un camion che fu devastato.

Dark Solargirl uscì dalla parte posteriore del mezzo e lasciò una scia sull'asfalto,poi si rialzò.

Selene parò l'ascia destra e Chloe di Terra-3 colpì il bastone con la sinistra,dandole un calcio sulla gamba destra che la fece finire in ginocchio e fece un buco sull'asfalto.

Dark Solargirl diede un calcio al bastone scagliandolo via,poi cercò di colpire la nemica alla testa,ma lei gli afferrò la mano con il braccio sinistro e le diede due gomitate alla pancia con quello destro,provocando delle onde d'urto.

Lei fece un salto e andò dall'altro lato dell'avversaria che però afferrò la sua mano e le diede un pugno alla pancia dal basso verso l'altro e la mando in aria dentro un grattacielo.

Selene volò verso l'alto,le afferrò la testa e volò verso terra,provocando un grosso cratere.

Selene tornò normale e il costume nero apparve su di lei,ma non aveva il cappotto.

Spiccò un salto per evitare l'ascia destra delle nemica e si trovò a diversi metri da lei che si rialzò.

"Ti uccido."disse Chloe di Terra-3.

"Non mi conosci molto bene."disse Selene.

Dark Solargirl allungò la mano in avanti e lanciò una sfera rossa,Selene mise in avanti la mano destra,con il palmo verso l'alto e lanciò una circonferenza di metallo dalla mano.

Ci fu una grossa esplosione e Dark Solargil dovette evitare il bastone che le fu tirato conto.

Selene gli corse contro e lei le sferrò un calcio al viso che fu parato dall'avambraccio sinistro,poi l'avversaria rispose con un calcio alla pancia che le fece trapassare un edificio.

Andò sulla parete del palazzo seguente e cadde a terra.

Restò con la schiena e la spalla destra appoggiata al muro e tossì,mentre Selene atterrava davanti a lei con il bastone in mano.

Dark Solargirl si rialzò e mise l'ascia destra con la punta verso il basso.

Poi attaccò e l'avversaria parò i colpi con il bastone.

Dark Solargil bloccò le asce sull'asta e tirò in avanti,girò su se stessa dandole una gomitata alla schiena e mandandola dentro l'edificio.

Selene riuscì e l'altra dovette ripararsi con entrambe le armi e fece diversi passi indietro,poi l'altra cercò di infilzarla e lei colpì la pancia con l'ascia sinistra,ma la nemica roteò il bastone colpendole lo zigomo sinistro e scagliandola via.

Selene volò e le diede un calcio alla pancia,mandandola verso il basso.

Lei atterrò su una macchina che restò danneggiata.

Aveva una ferita anche sull'altro zigomo.

Lei si rialzò e lanciò una delle asce verso la nemica che si piegò all'indietro e la evitò.

Chloe di Terra-3 dovette parare l'asta con una sola arma e cadde a terra,ma senza permettere all'altra di colpirla.

Selene sferrò un pugno sinistro,ma Chloe di Terra-3 le afferrò il polso con la mano destra.

Ci fu un'onda d'urto.

La lancia si allungò e le arrivò vicino l'occhio.

Selene stava per sferrare un altro pugno,ma si prese un calcio al mento che provocò un'onda d'urlo che la fece allontanare.

Chloe di Terra-3 si rialzò e le diede un altro calcio al viso,ruotando su se stessa,e scagliando via la nemica che atterrò in piedi.

Dark Solargil afferrò il bastone con la mano destra,poi cercò di colpirla con l'ascia sinistra,ma la nemica la parò con l'avambraccio.

Lei mosse il bastone e tolse l'arma di mano alla nemica.

Dark Solagirl evitò il colpo,poi si chinò in avanti,mise il bastone tra i gomiti,ruotò su se stessa e tolse l'arma alla nemica che spiccò un salto evitando un calcio e atterrò colpendola con entrambe le gambe e scagliandola via.

Selene la raggiunse,le afferrò il braccio piegandola in avanti e le diede una ginocchiata al mento,una gomitata la fianco sinistro sempre tenendola per il braccio,poi se la mise alle spalle,le afferrò i capelli,si piegò in avanti e la scagliò a terra fracassando l'asfalto,poi la tirò su,la piegò in avanti mettendogli il braccio destro intorno al collo e le diede delle gomitate al petto,lei si piegò e a terra e cercò di darle un calcio,ma Selene lo parò.

Chloe di Terra-3 si alzò,si voltò e cercò di darle una gomitata,ma l'altra parò il colpo e le sferrò un pugno alla schiena scagliandola in aria e ne sferrò un altro mandandola più in alto.

Lei si fermò a mezz'aria e si voltò sferrando un colpo,ma Selene lo evitò e la colpi alla pancia scagliandola via, la colpi alla fronte facendole trapassare un palazzo,poi le diede una gomitata al viso,un colpo alla pancia scagliandola via ogni volta.

La raggiunse e le diede una gomitata in testa che la mandò a terra in un cratere.

Dark Solargirl restò a lamentarsi nel cratere,poi Selene la afferrò alla gola,la sollevò da terra e le diede un pugno sul petto che fracassò la gabbia toracica faciendola cadde a terra.

Lady Sentry le volò contro,Selene riprese il suo aspetto di metallo facendo sparire la tuta aderente,spiccò un salto e la copi alla testa facendole fracassare il terreno e provocando delle onde d'urto gialle.

Ms Marvel colpì uno degli esseri e poi vide una delle onde d'urto.

Rose e Selene erano a mezz'aria.

Rose sferrò un pugno che la colpì al viso e fracassò le vetrate del palazzo oltre che facendo un grosso buco.

Lei rispose con un colpo al viso che la mandò a terra,poi atterrò anche lei.

Rose le sferrò un pugno facendola sollevare a mezz'aria e provocando altre onde d'urto.

"Non c'è posto ne mondo futuro per te,Rose."disse Selene "Hai la capacità di lasciare la Terra e iniziare la tua nuova vita da un'altra parte.

Ti suggerisco di farlo."

Lei le volò addosso e la colpì con entrambi in pugni,trascinandola in aria,poi sferro tre pugni e le fece trapassare un edificio facendola finire in un appartamento con la schiena appoggiata ad un muro danneggiato.

Gli occhi di Rose si illuminarono di luce rossa.

Selene le diede un pugno,mandandola fuori dal palazzo,Rose rispose con un pugno,poi lei con un calcio.

Rose le volò contro e la mandò a terra,poi le volò addosso sferrando un pugno,ma Selene lo afferrò con la mano sinistra.

Gli occhi di Selene divennero completamente bianchi "Da quanto non fai sollevamento pesi?"

Selene le diede una ginocchiata sulla gola e andò via,poi prese una delle piattaforme volanti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e la gettò su di lei che fu schiacciata.

Solargirl arrivò in città trapassando un'astronave.

La città aveva i palazzi danneggiati e c'era molto fumo in strada.

Lei atterrò.

Arrivarono delle macchine volanti più piccole che erano coperte da una miriade di placche marrone scuro.

Avevano la parte davanti con una lente azzurra scavata nel muso,la parte bassa della parte frontale aveva due bozzi che erano due placche,avevano una forma allungata e ai lati avevano due sottili braccia di metallo con due pistole laser.

Lei si sollevò in volo e le macchine la seguirono tirando fuori zampe di metallo simili a quelle dei ragni e con grosse punte.

Uscirono dal loro dorso anche delle mitragliatrici.

Lei lanciò i raggi laser contro uno di loro,ma uno scudo lo protesse.

Un altro di essi illuminò la mitragliatrice di energia rossa ed aprì il fuoco.

I proiettili spinsero via Solargirl e un altro lanciò tre missili che avevano la punta di energia rossa.

Ci fu una grossa esplosione.

Lei cadde in città in una strada distrutta,con pezzi di essa che erano rivolti verso l'alto e sollevavano furgoni e macchine.

Lei volò verso una delle macchine e la trapassò,poi trapassò anche una seconda.

Essendo molto grandi lei le spinse entrambe verso la baia le gettò un acqua.

Altri missili la colpirono e arrivarono altre tre macchine

Lei uscì dall'acqua e cominciò a lanciare tanti piccoli raggi laser dagli occhi,simili a proiettili di una mitragliatrice.

Distrusse le varie macchine,poi tornò in città,ma fu colpita da un fulmine e cadde in strada.

Alzandosi vide un uomo sospeso in aria.

Aveva i capelli biondi ,lisci, lunghi fino alle ginocchio,tutti tirati all'indietro.

Indossava un costume nero che lo copriva dal collo in giù.

Aveva un simbolo di Krypton sul petto,dei rettangoli bianchi sulle spalle,una linea bianca sul bicipite e due sugli avambracci.

Il costume copriva anche le mani.

Gli stivali erano bianchi.

"Salute a te,mortale."disse lui che atterrò "Io sono Na-El,dio dell'atmosfera di Krypton.

Sono uno dei creatori della razza Kryptoniana.

Arrenditi ora e ti sarà risparmiata la vita."

"Spiacente,non posso."disse Chloe.

"Allora,mi spiace molto."disse lui che sferrò un pugno,ma lei lo bloccò con la mano sinistra.

L'impatto provocò un'onda d'urto.

Gli occhi di Na-El si illuminarono di energia azzurra e da essi uscì dell'energia dello stesso colore che andò sia in basso che in alto.

La mano del dio emanò la stessa energia che iniziò ad espandersi sul corpo di Chloe fino ad uscirle dagli occhi e a farla urlare di dolore.

Lui illuminò l'altra mano e le diede un pugno che la scagliò dentro il piano terra di un palazzo.

Chloe uscì dalla parte posteriore dell'edificio con il volto pieno di quell'energia,trapassò una macchina e strusciò per terra devastando il suolo.

Lui le volò contro, dandole una testata alla pancia e provocando un'esplosione azzurra.

Chloe trapassò il piano terra di un altro palazzo e andò dentro un furgone blindato dei Luthor.

Lui era sospeso a mezz'aria e dalle sue braccia in giù c'era l'energia azzurra.

"Perché…?" disse lei che era conficcata nel mezzo.

Il dio si illuminò completamente "Perché...l'umanità deve essere controllata."

Dal dio partì una grossa energia azzurra che prese anche i pali della luce intorno,poi allungò le mani e lanciò un raggio azzurro che colpi in pieno il mezzo distruggendolo.

Lei cadde a faccia un avanti e lui la afferrò per i capelli,sollevandola.

Il dio si illuminò di energia bianca e azzurra e inondò Chloe con l'energia.

Ci fu un immenso lampo bianco e una forte luce.

Quando tutto tornò normale,Chloe era svenuta e Na-El la teneva per i capelli.

In un'altra dimensione cera una gigantesca struttura.

La dimensione aveva uno sfondo viola con delle parti più chiare.

La struttura era di colore bianco,fucsia e celeste.

La parte centrale aveva un cerchio fucsia,poggiato si una superficie bianca,curva,con punti fucsia.

Sulla parte superiore la superficie aveva un cerchio fucsia più grande.

Poco sotto il cerchio più piccolo,sulla parte frontale c'era una corona di punte bianche orientate in avanti e verso l'alto sui lati e disposte a semicerchio.

Sotto di esse c'era una punta fucsia fatta da linee regolari.

Da dietro la punta ne uscivano altre quattro,due per lato e quelle più vicine alla base del triangolo erano più grandi.

Erano bianche e,inizialmente,puntavano verso il basso,poi più verso l'esterno e sulla cima,di nuovo verso il basso

Sulla superficie bianca,accanto al cerchio più piccolo,c'erano tre punte sottili e con la parte finale piatta che andavano verso l'alto.

Ai lati c'erano delle enormi punte rosa che formavano come una corona e poi,nella parte sopra,c'era un triangolo azzurro,con sopra una struttura rosa,con due punte alte e una parte in mezzo più bassa,poi cerano altre punte introno.

Sotto la struttura c'era una base piatta e intorno c'erano delle rocce cubiche o piatte che circondavano la zona.

C'erano anche dei cristalli neri,con linee verdi,con sei punte a metà,che andavano verso il basso.

E altre tre punte che scendevano verso il basso ed erano di cristallo azzurro.

Dietro la struttura c'era una sfera gialla,con accanto altre sfere rosse.

Dentro vi era una sala con una scrivania grande,che aveva una serie di ologrammi fucsia.

Il clone di Reed era seduto ad una di esse e la mano destra toccava in cerchio olografico fucsia,l'altra degli esagoni fucsia.

Davanti a lui c'erano degli esagoni olografici,che mostravano la situazione sulla Terra.

Accanto c'erano altre scrivanie e le creature con la pelle rossa.

"Credo sia il momento."disse lui.

Su tutti i televisori del mondo apparve l'immagine di Selene che aveva l'aspetto metallico"Salve,figli della Terra.

Io sono Selen.

Sono una delle persone che stanno causando l'attuale situazione.

Voglio rassicurare che non ci saranno rappresaglie se nessuno si metterà in mezzo.

Stiamo ripulendo il mono da individui che sono una potenziale minaccia per il futuro.

I vostri eroi sono una calamita di minacce e catastrofi e bisogna provvedere.

Gli organi di legge sopravvivranno e impareranno a servire la vera giustizia.

Ho studiato la vostra letteratura.

Avete fantasticato su questo giorno.

E ora è qui.

Il giorno del giudizio.

I vostri difensori sono incapaci di fare ciò che va fatto.

Avrebbero dovuto ripulire in modo definitivo il mondo da ogni tipo di minaccia in modo permanente.

Ma mentre loro saltellano da una casa all'altra,non si accorgono che la Terra sta morendo.

Tra non molto non vi potrà più sostenere.

Uomini,donne,bambini,piante o animali.

La vostra specie cesserà di esistere.

Non state facendo nulla per fermare questo ciclo.

Esso è già iniziato.

Io non sto ricevendo alcun beneficio nel causare panico in voi.

Non tentate in alcun modo di fermare questo cambiamento e non tentate in alcun modo di ostacolarci.

Non voglio dover causare vittime in più.

Ce ne saranno a sufficienza.

Vi amo.

Addio."

Su una delle piattaforme dello S.H.I.E.L.D. c'era un agente in tuta aderente nera che aveva un computer in mano e mostrava il video ai supereroi.

"Stanno usando i satelliti Stark."disse l'agente.

"Oh,mio Dio."disse Ms Marvel "Quei satelliti sono in grado di lanciare raggi laser dall'alto.

Wonder Man,Lady Sentri,pensateci voi."

I due volarono in alto.

Carrie trapassò un satellite,Wonder Man ne tirò uno contro un altro e Carrie diede un pugno ad un terzo.

Poi tornarono alla piattaforma volante che era poco fuori la città di New York.

"Li hai presi tutti?"disse Wonder Man.

"Si."disse Carrie "Non dovremmo attaccare quelli in città?"

"Tra non molto."disse lui.

I supereroi erano dentro la piattaforma in una stanza piena di video e di agenti.

I video furono oscurati tranne quello dove c'era il viso di Selen che ora era normale e lei aveva di nuovo la tuta nera.

"Piano B."disse Selen.

"Piano B."disse Ms Marvel "Ma che..."

La corrente saltò in tutti gli Stati Uniti,satelliti compresi.

"Oh,mio Dio."disse Ms Marvel.

"Impulsi elettromagnetici."disse Natasha.

Un elicottero si schiantò sulla piattaforma volante.

Le creature sulle astronavi e quelle in città ruggirono verso il cielo.

Ms Marvel,Wonder Man,Lady Sentry e Thor spiccarono il volo e si divisero.

Ms Marvel afferrò un elicottero,Lady Sentry un jet,Wonder Man si mise sotto un aereo e Thor afferrò un altro aereo sul muso.

Selene era sospesa sulla città e teneva il corpo di Chloe per il mantello "Chloe Sullivan.

Che costume banale."

La lasciò cadere sulla torre degli Avengers.

Lady Sentry,Wonder Man e Ms Marvel volarono verso la torre,ma trovarono decine di creature sospese in aria.

Lanciarono tre raggi su Ms Marvel,Thor afferrò il piede di uno di loro,ma dal piede uscì un raggio che lo colpì in faccia,mentre Lady Sentry fu afferrata da diversi di loro.

Annie volò sulla città,con addosso il costume nero, e trapassò più volte le astronavi,sorprendendo Hyperion e Blue Marvel.

Casualmente guardò la torre degli Avengers e rimase sconvolta.

Volò giù e trovò Chloe svenuta e la prese tra le braccia.

Superman volò verso la città.

Thor schiacciò il viso ad uno degli esseri,staccandogli la testa,poi ne colpì uno al cranio e lanciò diversi fulmini.

Fu colpito al petto da uno di loro,che gli volò contro.

Thor lo colpì alla pancia con il martello e ne colpì uno al viso con un fulmine.

Wonder Man fu afferrato da una moltitudine di creature,mentre Ms Marvel ne spezzava uno in due.

"Chloe?"disse Annie.

"Non può incolpare altri che se stessa,per ciò che le è successo."disse Selene che le apparve dietro nella sua forma di metallo "Avrebbe potuto unirsi a noi e fare parte del futuro,invece di essere martoriata così."

Gli occhi di Annie,che le dava le spalle,si illuminarono leggermente di luce rossa.

"Ora tu cercherai di distruggermi."disse Selene "Ma non puoi.

Io sono milioni di anni più vecchia di te e in tutto questo tempo mi sono allenata in combattimento."

Selene fu colpita e scagliata via dal palazzo.

Iniziò a cadere verso la città,con Annie che gli colava contro.

Lei si riprese improvvisamente e colpì Annie al viso scagliandola nella torre che tremò.

La ragazza sfondò quattro pareti.

Selene era sospesa a mezz'aria.

X-23 camminava per la città.

Un soldato le apparve davanti e si avvicinò lentamente "Stai ancora combattendo?

È inutile.

Siete deboli e noi siamo in tanti.

L'Hydra esiste da molto tempo."

Dietro di lei apparvero altri soldati che presero dei lunghi coltelli.

"Sono tutti qui i tuoi uomini?"disse Laura "Proteggeremo la città."

"Hai combattuto con valore."disse lui "Ma ora è finita.

Unisciti a noi."

"Vaffanculo,bambolotto."disse Laura.

Lui cercò di colpirla con la spada,ma lei parò con gli artigli,poi cercò di colpirlo,ma lui bloccò gli artigli con la spada e le diede un calcio al petto facendola indietreggiare.

Lei parò la spada di un altro e lo colpì al viso con gli artigli,evitò i colpi di un altro e conficcò gli artigli di entrambe le mani nel suo petto.

Il primo uomo le corse contro e le conficcò la spada nel petto spingendola via,poi le fece un taglio sulla fronte.

La ferita si richiuse,ma non lo squarcio sulla maschera.

Altri due uomini iniziarono ad attaccarla,lei parava i colpi delle spade con gli artigli,poi ne colpì uno al viso,parò il colpi di un secondo,colpì al volto un terzo e infilzò il petto del secondo.

Un altro le diede un colpo a viso e la fece cadere a terra,ma X-23 si rialzò subito e fece una capriola in avanti evitando un altro colpo.

Lei parò i colpi di un altro,ma uno di loro,le andò addosso con la moto,scagliandola in aria,poi un altro sparò una rete da un fucile,le legò ad una moto e la trascino via.

Altre moto erano dietro la prima.

Lei aprì la rete e colpì le ruote di una delle due moto,poi conficcò gli artigli a terra e l'altro fu tirato giù dalla moto.

Lei lo infilzò e lo scagliò via,poi lei afferrò la moto e la diede in faccia ad uno di quelli sui mezzi.

Lei si avvicinò ad un piccolo camion e tagliò il serbatoio provocando scintille ed un esplosione che mandò a terra tutti i soldati.

L'uomo con cui aveva parlato sparò un proiettile che le diede una fortissima scossa e la fece svenire.

Annie volò fuori e colpì Selene al viso scagliandola in basso,ma la creature si mossero per afferrarla.

Selene si mise la mano sulla bocca e una delle creature lei si mise davanti.

Annie trapassò con un pugno la creatura e colpì Selene allo zigomo.

Un missile uscì dal mare e si diresse verso la città.

Ms Marvel lo prese e volò verso il cielo,ma l'oggetto esplose.

Selene colpì il volto di Annie e la scaglio sul Manchester Bridge.

Il ponte venne trapassato e si spezzò.

Wonder Man afferrò al testa di Selene da dietro e le inondo il cranio di energia viola.

Lei,che aveva gli occhi rossi,si voltò gli afferrò il polso e l'energia fu rimandata indietro.

Da Wonder Man uscì un fumo nero e lui cadde invaso dall'energia viola.

Annie la colpì alla schiena con un pugno,mandandola negli ultimi piani del Chrysler Building.

Lei andò contro una parete che rimase danneggiata e finì a terra.

Alzò la testa e Annie le volò contro.

Le due trapassarono il palazzo.

Annie gli afferrò la testa e Selene lanciò un raggio dalla mano destra sul volto delle nemica.

Selene apparve alle spalle della nemica e le diede un fortissimo pugno alla nuca,mandandola nelle acque davanti alla città.

Superman la afferrò alle spalle,ma lei provocò un grossa esplosione dal suo corpo e lui cadde verso il basso.

Lei atterrò e riprese l'aspetto normale.

Annie atterrò e si mise davanti a lei,poi prese la sua abituale posizione da combattimento.

Selene si mosse e Annie sferrò un calcio alle gambe dell'avversaria che spiccò un salto,con sua sorpresa, e le sferrò un calcio.

X-23 era stata portata in una delle astronavi.

C'era un grosso spazio circolare in mezzo con di ponti che andavano da una parte all'altra.

Lei era sulla parte più alta.

Aveva le mai chiuse dentro dei bracciali di metallo,collegati tra di loro da una barra di metallo che era fusa con un tubo di metallo collegato al pavimento.

Sopra i bracciali c'erano delle piccole punte di metallo.

Era seduta su una sedia di metallo.

Guardando alle sue spalle vide una gigantesca armatura di metallo lucido che ricordava vagamente un samurai.

Aveva una placca che copriva il viso,senza ne occhi,ne naso ne bocca.

Il mento aveva due punte ai lati.

Nella parte superiore c'era una placca di metallo a forma di spicchio di luna orientata verso l'alto e le punte erano leggermente piegate verso il centro.

La testa era a cupola e aveva due punte vicino alla placca sul viso.

Il petto era molto ampio e con una leggera punta nel mezzo ed era molto più in avanti rispetto alla pancia.

La parte centrale del petto e della pancia erano formate da diverse placche di metallo.

Aveva un gonnellino diviso in tre parti,una sul davanti e due sui lati.

Erano tutte e tre formate da diverse placche orizzontali e a forma di rettangolo.

Avevano la forma di rettangolo anche le tre parti del gonnellino.

Le gambe erano molto massicce e formate da diverse placche.

I piedi avevano quattro unghie di metallo.

Le spalle avevano due placche di metallo rettangolare che arrivavano fino all'altezza del gomito ed erano fatte di placche orizzontali.

Le nocche avevano delle punte.

Sul fianco sinistro aveva un fodero con una spada da samurai e anche sulla schiena c'era un'altra spada.

Laura provò a liberarsi,ma senza successo.

Al di la dello spazio circolare di aprì una porta di metallo da cui uscì una donna che si avvicinò passando per uno dei ponti.

La donna aveva lunghi capelli verdi lisci che arrivavano quasi alla vita.

Una parte dei capelli copriva la parte destra della faccia.

Lei indossava una tuta aderente verde,con due cinture verdi incrociate sulla vita.

Gli stivali erano di un verde più chiaro,come i guanti.

Aveva un mantello verde,molto lungo e largo,che copriva le spalle e aveva anche un cappuccio tirato giù.

Lei passò su uno dei ponti avvicinandosi.

Laura provò a liberarsi.

"Non serve."disse la donna.

"Tu chi sei?"disse Laura.

"Mi chiamano Viper."disse la donna "Poverina.

Stai ancora pensando a liberarti."

Viper si avvicinò "Sorprendente,no?

Quella corazza è fatta di Adamantio.

Come i tuoi artigli."

Lei ancora cercò di liberarsi.

"Laura,sai lo capisco,sei frustrata."disse Viper "Vuoi delle risposte a quello che sta succedendo."

"Si!"disse lei che tentava di liberarsi.

"Scusami,vorrei poter dire di più,ma lei mi ha assunta anche per la mia discrezione."disse lei.

"Non ne dubito."disse lei.

Viper le toccò le mani "Per quello e per il mio talento nel combinare i veleni e la metafisica.

Creo qualsiasi veleno o tossina e ci faccio degli incantesimi sopra.

È la mia specialità.

Certo aiuta essere diventata come te,con lo scheletro,pieno di Adamantio,aiuta anche essere immune ad ogni veleno.

E io sono immune.

E immune a quella tossina che è l'uomo stesso.

E io sono immune."

"Senti,stronza mutante squilibrata,apri questi braccialetti e vediamo di cosa siamo fatte!"disse Laura che estrasse gli artigli.

Le punte sui bracciali si abbassarono.

"Gli artigli."disse Viper "Ora possiamo cominciare.

La cimice che tempo fa hai trovato dentro di te era mia.

Te la sei tolta da sola,malgrado fosse impiantata nel cuore.

Complimenti,anche se mi immagino la scena.

Non lo avevo previsto."

"CHI SIETE?!"urlò Laura.

"Sei forte,hai coraggio,vero coraggio,ma non ti servirà a molto."disse Viper e l'armatura di mosse.

Era alta cinque metri.

"Ma che cosa…?"disse lei.

La corazza estrasse dal fodero una spada di metallo e la lama si illuminò di luce rossa emettendo fumo.

Una parte dello scafo esplose e per sbaglio la lama colpì la sedia liberando X-23 e scagliando a terra Viper.

La corazza si rialzò e prese la spada.

Laura corse su uno dei ponti e Viper correva su quello parallelo,ma una freccia,scagliata da Occhio di Falco,che era sul buco,la colpì al petto e la fece cadere di sotto.

La donna atterrò su uno dei ponti di sottostanti e la sua pelle si corpi di piccole squame.

Poco dopo aprì gli occhi ed estrasse la freccia.

X-23 era su uno dei ponti quando la corazza fece un salto e atterrò davanti a lei che gli saltò addosso e i due caddero finendo su un ponte.

La corazza si rialzò e lo fece anche lei "Andiamo."

L'armatura sferrò un colpo di spada che fu parato dagli artigli di entrambe le mani di Laura che fu messa su un ginocchio.

Gli occhi di Viper divennero verdi e da serpente,poi,dopo essersi strappata la freccia e tolta la parte superiore del costume, iniziò a togliersi la pelle,come un serpente,avendone una nuova già pronta sotto.

La corazza spinse in avanti,allora Laura conficcò gli artigli della mano sinistra sul ponte.

La corazza prese l'altra spada,la illuminò di energia rossa e tagliò gli artigli della mano destra.

X-23 cadde a terra e urlò.

La corazza rimise a posto la spada sulla schiena, tenne la seconda e cercò di colpirla,ma lei rotolò e cadde dal ponte.

La Vedova Nera utilizzò i propulsori per volare dentro l'apertura della nave.

X-23 si trovò sul ponte dove c'era ancora la pelle di Viper.

La donna in abito verde lanciò un fumo verde dalla bocca che andò sul volto di Laura che non vide più nulla,poi Viper prese una botte di metallo,attaccata la ponte,la staccò e la diede in testa alla nemica che cadde ancora.

Il gigante atterrò davanti e lei che si spostò dal ponte alla zona intorno alla parte vuota,evitò un colpo e,con un salto, prese l'altra spada.

Viper vide Natasha e si avvicinò.

La Vedova Nera aveva in mano un cilindro nero che aveva la punta che emanava scariche elettriche.

Tento di colpirla,ma Viper schivò il colpo,poi le afferrò le braccia e la scaglio contro una colonna e le piegò il braccio,facendole perdere l'arma.

Laura parò un colpo della corazza con la spada,ma si prese un pugno al viso,che la mandò a terra,poi evitò un colpo di spada,ma si prese un calcio finendo a terra.

Viper sbatté Natasha su una colonna,ma si prese un pugno,poi la Vedova Nera le mise le gambe intorno alla testa e la gettò a terra.

Laura prese la spada con entrambe le mani, illuminandola di energia rossa,dopo essersi nascosta alle spalle del gigante.

"Ciao,giapponese."disse lei che gli tagliò la testa nel momento in cui la corazza si voltò,poi gli saltò addosso e i due caddero arrivando sul fondo dopo aver sbattuto contro diversi ponti.

La corazza sbatté contro una parete facendo un buco sull'esterno e Laura rotolò fuori,ma conficcò gli artigli della mano sinistra sulla parete,poi tirò fuori l'artiglio in ogni piede e lo conficcò nella parete iniziando a risalite.

La corazza le tagliò gli artigli dell'ultima mano,facendola urlare poi le afferrò le mani e la tirò dentro.

Viper si rialzava e dalla sua bocca uscì una lingua di serpente.

Anche Natasha si rialzava.

Viper si avvicinò,ma lei gli corse in contro,saltando le mise le gambe intorno al collo e la gettò giù dal ponte.

La donna si rialzò e fuggì via.

La parte superiore e inferiore del braccio dell'armatura si aprì e le due placche bloccarono le braccia di Laura,mentre dei trapani entravano dentro le ossa tramite le ferite degli artigli.

La corazza la mise in alto e dentro c'era un anziano uomo giapponese "Salve,Laura.

Sono una vecchia conoscenza del defunto Logan.

Sta tranquilla,non ci vorrà molto.

Tramite questi io potrò prendere la tua invulnerabilità.

Lei estrasse gli artigli dai piedi e ne conficcò uno nel cranio dell'uomo che la lasciò.

Lura si rialzò e iniziò a strappare i pezzi della corazza sul petto,poi dalle nocche uscirono gli artigli d'osso e lei li conficcò nel petto dell'uomo,trascinandolo verso l'apertura "Lui mi ha parlato di te.

Stavi morendo e volevi venisse affinché ti dicesse addio.

Sayonara."

Laura lo scagliò di sotto,poi si voltò verso Natasha e Clint "Tutto bene?"

X-23 svenne.

Annie parò con entrambi gli avambracci,poi Selene atterro e Annie parò il taglio della mano destra con l'avambraccio destro,poi,con la stessa mano,le afferrò le dita e con la mano sinistra le afferrò il costume.

I loro colpi provocavano delle onde d'urto.

Annie sferrò un calcio alle gambe da dietro,ma Selene sollevò le sue gambe ed evitò il colpo,liberandosi la mano,poi afferrò la mano che Annie la teneva per la spalla.

Afferrò la mano con quella sinistra e l'avambraccio con la destra e spinse Annie in avanti,ma lei afferrò una mano e si piegò in avanti.

Entrambe finirono a terra,ma si rialzarono subito mettendosi in guardia.

Annie sferrò un calcio al mento di Selene,ma lei lo evitò,ne sferrò uno,ma Annie lo parò con l'avambraccio sinistro,sferrò un destro,ma lei si piegò evitandolo e le diede un pugno allo stomaco,provocando una grossa onda d'urto.

Annie sferrò un destro alla guancia delle nemica che fece diversi passi indietro e sputò sangue.

Gli occhi di Selene divennero azzurri e corse contro Annie a super velocità e lo stesso fece lei che si preparò a sferrare un pugno,e l'altra si preparò a pararlo e ci riuscì con successo.

Selene un colpo con il taglio della mano ad una delle gambe di Annie e le sferrò un calcio al mento.

Annie rispose con un pugno allo stomaco,uno al viso e poi le andò dietro,la afferro e facendo una capriola all'indietro le fece sbattere la testa a terra danneggiando il suolo.

I loro due pugni si scontrarono provocando una forte onda d'urto.

Selene spiccò un salto e alzò la gamba sinistra verso il cielo.

Annie sferrò un pugno.

Entrambe si colpirono e furono scagliate via.

Selene si rialzò e le diede una spinta che la scagliò via,poi le diede un colpo al viso.

Annie la prese e la tirò dentro un palazzo.

Lei si rialzò e Annie andò nel palazzo.

Selene corse in avanti e Annie parò un calcio,poi Selene si girò su se stessa e provò a colpirla al viso con un calcio,ma Annie evitò e parò una serie di pugni a super velocità.

Lo stesso fece l'altra che evitò un pugno diretto e attaccò.

Annie bloccò i colpi con gli avambracci e con le mani,poi evitò un pugno e colpi la gola della nemica con il taglio della mano provocando un onda d'urto,poi parò una serie di calci con l'avambraccio.

Selene alzò la gamba fino al cielo e cercò di colpirla alla testa,ma lei evitò e le arrivò alle spalle.

Selene fese un salto ruotando su se stessa e sferrò un calcio,ma Annie si abbassò.

Poi parò un calcio e diversi pugni.

Evitò un calcio e continuò a parare con gli avambracci.

Annie sferrò due pugni che furono parati e Selene evitò un calcio al mento.

Annie riprese a parare i colpi,le sferrò una serie di pugni al fianco destro,un colpo allo zigomi destro e uno al collo con il taglio della mano,poi le diede un calcio al ginocchio destro e uno al fianco destro,scagliandola contro una parete che fu danneggiata,ma Selene non cadde.

La donna dovette parare altri pugni di Annie,poi ne sferrò uno,ma lei lo deviò,Selene provò a dare una gomitata che fu parata e un altro pugno evitato.

Annie parò altri calci,usando prima la gamba destra e poi la mani,lei bloccò un pugno e le andò dietro,ma Selene si voltò e costrinse la nemica ad abbassarsi per evitare un colpo.

Selene sferro un pugno,ma Annie lo evitò,afferro il braccio all'altezza del gomito con il suo braccio sinistro.

Selene afferrò la nemica e la cagliò contro una parete dell'edificio che fu trapassata.

Annie si riprese e le diede un calcio al petto,poi parò una serie di pugni e ne sferrò uno al fianco della nemica che l'aveva afferrata ancora,poi usò entrambe le mani per darle una forte spinta al petto,le sferrò una serie di colpi al seno e le diede una manata sul mento.

Le afferrò la gamba destra,la mandò verso l'alto e le fece fare una capriola.

Annie iniziò a tirare pugni alla nuca della nemica,fracassando il terreno,Selene si voltò e mise le braccia a protezione allora lei iniziò a colpirla alla pancia a velocità incredibile,poi riprese la volto.

Selene si riparò ancora e Annie riprese a colpire la pancia,poi evitò un calcio e afferrò entrambe le gambe con le mani,ma si prese una gomitata alla pancia che la fece allontanare.

Annie girò su se stessa e le diede un calcio al viso,poi con un altro calcio la mando contro un muro e iniziò a massacrarla di botte.

Annie diede una serie di pugni al petto,parò un colpo e le diede un pugno al viso,poi usò il taglio della mano sulla nuca diverse volte,le diede un pugno al viso,e ricomincio a picchiare al petto,parando i colpi della nemica,usò i tagli della mano sulla spalla destra,sul collo e testa,poi diede una gomitata al petto,una manata al seno,riprese a dare pugni,le diede uno schiaffo,diverse manate alla testa,una gomitata,un calcio alla gamba destra,mandandola verso l'esterno,un calcio a fianco destro,facendo allontanare la nemica,ma poi le afferrò la mano destra e le diede un calcio alla gamba destra,un colpo alla gola e un pugno in piena fronte che le mandò la testa contro il muro.

Selene aveva il sangue alla bocca e cadde a terra.

Annie sentì gli esseri che erano atterrati in strada ed usci.

Uno di loro le diede un calcio,ma lei afferro la gamba,lo gettò a terra e saltò sopra il suo viso,spappolandolo,parò un pugno di un altro e gli sferrò un colpo al viso uccidendolo,parò i colpi di un terzo e lo colpi al mento staccandogli la testa dal corpo,parò i colpi di un quarto,dandogli due gomitate al volto che gli staccarono la mascella,poi diede un pugno ad un altro danneggiandogli il viso,un essere le sferrò un pugno, lei mise il braccio sul gomito e lo fece piegare verso il basso,dandogli una serie di pugni che gli polverizzarono il viso,lo gettò a terra,poi staccò il braccio,afferrò il calcio di un altro,spingendo la gamba in avanti,diede un calcio alla pancia di un altro,poi diede un calcio al ginocchio di quello che aveva preso, tagliando al gamba,diede un pugno al viso di un altro seguito da un pugno alla pancia che gli fece esplodere la schiena,afferro il braccio destro di un altro con il sinistro,diede un pugno al suo viso e lo spinse a terra,dandogli una scarica di pugni e polverizzandogli il viso,lei parò un altro colpo e diede una gomitata al viso della creatura,la fece piegare dandogli una ginocchiata al viso,lo girò,gli afferrò il viso,scagliandolo via,afferrò la gamba di un altro,lo gettò a terra a faccia in avanti,gli calpesto violentemente la schiena,gli diede un pugno alla colonne vertebrale,una gomitata sulla scapola destra,poi parò il colpi di quattro di loro,diede un calcio al primo,un pugno al secondo,altri due colpi al terzo,un pugno al quarto,poi afferrò con la mano destra di un altro,con il braccio sinistro,gli diede una gomitata alla pancia,con il braccio sinistro,un colpo al viso,poi gli afferro la testa con il braccio destro,gli diede un pugno alla pancia con quello sinistro,lo voltò con il braccio sinistro,gli diede un colpo al viso,poi un altro tentò di colpirla,ma lei lo massacrò di colpi al petto anche quando era a terra.

Annie guardò l'ultimo essere che sferrò un calcio,lei lo parò con l'avambraccio,lo colpì con i tagli della mano alla pancia e alla schiena,gli afferrò la testa,girandolo,gli fece perdere l'equilibrio,mise la testa tra le ginocchia e iniziò a colpirlo pesantemente decine di volte.

Selene era dentro l'appartamento e aveva alzato da terra solo la parte superiore del busto.

Aveva del sangue sulle labbra che si pulì subito.

Annie si trasformò nel gigante femmina ed iniziò a schiacciare gli esseri.

Selene si alzò e stava per andare via,quando sentì un lamento,provenire dalla stanza accanto.

Entro e vide Clark a terra,ferito dall'esplosione.

Lei stava per voltarsi ed andarsene,ma poi guardò di nuovo il giovane.

Nella sua mente balenò l'immagine di una Terra parallela,dove lei aveva il costume di Solargirl.

Poi un gigantesco asteroide circolare colpiva quel pianeta e lei attraversava un portale dimensionale,perdendo la memoria e si ritrovava nelle ere antiche di Terra-1.

Selene spalancò gli occhi "Clark."

Clark a terra tossì,lei si accucciò e lo prese tra le braccia.

Selene aveva un'espressione di tristezza estrema sul viso,prossima al pianto "Oh,mio Dio.

Mi spiace,mi spiace…

Mi dispiace tanto."

Lei gli accarezzò i capelli mente singhiozzava.

Una delle creature entro dentro la stanza,Selene si voltò,allungò la mano destra e lanciò un raggio da essa colpendolo in pieno.

Si rivolse di nuovo a Clark piangendo "Clark."

Lei gli curò le ferite con una luce che usciva dalle mani,lo strinse per un po',dopo volò fuori e iniziò a trapassare tutte le astronavi che c'erano nelle vicinanze.

Il gigante dalle fattezze femminili la vide e la guardò con un'espressione un po' sorpresa.

Nello spazio Nam-El scagliò un asteroide sulla schiena di Solargirl e la mandò contro un'altra roccia.

Il dio era pieno di energia,la afferrò alla gola e le diede un pugno al volto e poi uno al petto che la conficcò dentro l'asteroide.

Il dio la afferrò per il costume e con un pugno le fece trapassare l'asteroide,mandandola su un altro,poi le volò addosso afferrandole il viso e le fece trapassare il secondo asteroide.

Nam-El le diede un altro pugno provocando un'esplosione azzurra.

I due volarono verso la Terra in una scia azzurra e trapassarono un edificio,spezzandolo in due.

Nam-EL la afferrò ancora e la trascinò via.

"MALEDIZIONE!"urlò Chloe.

Lui la trascinò in un bosco e i due si schiantarono,lasciando una grossa scia sul terreno per centinaia di metri.

Il dio alzò le mani verso l'alto,facendo uscire un raggio azzurro dal corpo "AVRESTI DOVUTO ACCETTARE LA MIA OFFERTA!

ORA SUBIRAI IL TUO DESTINO!"

Chloe si alzò e lanciò i raggi laser degli occhi sul petto del nemico "Atena,aiutami."

Intorno agli occhi,da cui uscivano i raggi, si formò una fiamma rossa che uscì anche dalla bocca,poi si formò una sfera di energia intorno agli occhi,da cui partiva un raggiò più grande.

"Che cos'hai fatto?"disse Nam-El.

Intorno al corpo di Solargirl si formò una circonferenza di energia arancione e una fortissima luce che provocò una gigantesca onda d'urto e un esplosione a cupola che non diminuiva.

Dal corpo di Chloe partirono diversi raggi in ogni direzione e lo stesso era per la testa.

Lei si alzò e da essa partirono gigantesche onde d'urto che devastarono la zona.

Il costume di Chloe si sbriciolò in mille pezzi e il dio cadde a terra.

Chloe svenne.

L'esercito era ormai distrutto.

Hank Pym aveva Occhio di Falco sulla mano sinistra.

"Hank."disse Clint "Mettimi giù."

"Perché?"disse Hank "Hai visto qualcosa?"

"Forse."disse Clint che fu posato a terra "Stai qui,probabilmente non è nulla."

Lui girò l'angolo e ciò che vide era orrendo "Jan..."

Trovò un uomo altro due metri,che indossava una tuta aderente nera che lasciava scoperte le braccia.

Era enormemente grasso.

Aveva un enorme bocca con cui stava divorando le interiora di Jan che era ormai morta.

"Sa di pollo."disse l'uomo.

Hank lo afferrò con l'enorme mano "STAI LONTANO DA LEI!"

"Non puoi spostarmi- sono Blob."disse lui.

"CHE COSA LE HAI FATTO?"urlo Hank "ERA PERFETTA."

"Non è niente di personale."disse Blob.

"È molto personale."disse Hank che gli staccò la testa con un morso,la sputò in strada e lasciò cadere il corpo.

Gigant Man afferrò il cadavere della donna "Va tutto bene,Jan.

Andrà tutto bene."

Lui la coprì con un panno nero.

"Non sta bene."disse Clint "È morta."

Lui andò via "Posso salvarti,Jan.

Posso essere un'eroe.

Dovo solo portarti alla Triskelion.

Posso salvarti."

Alla Tirskelio c'era una battaglia.

Degli uomini in tuta aderente nera,venivano uccisi dai soldati e poi uno di loro fu colpito in un occhio da una freccia.

Iron Woman volò verso la mano di Hank,mentre Occhio di Falco tirava le frecce "Hank...che è successo?"

"Portala dentro."disse lui "Cerca il progetto Jocasta.

Io penserò al resto."

Lei afferrò il corpo "Ognuno di questi uomini ha una bomba."

"Non ti preoccupare."disse lui che ne schiacciò diversi e permise agli altri di salire sul suo corpo"AVANTI ,SALITE!"

"Hank,che cazzo stai facendo?!"disse Clint.

"Quello che devo."disse lui "Porta Jane in salvo,Clint."

"Ma...è morta."disse lui.

Hank iniziò a camminare in acqua "Allontanati,Iron Woman.

Ho fatto molti sbagli,ma questo non è uno di quelli...

Di a Jan che mi spiace...e che la amo-"

Le bombe esplosero polverizzandolo e lasciando solo lo scheletro sanguinante che cadde in mare.

All'alba il Jet dei vendicatori e quello degli X-Men si diressero verso la roccia di Magneto.

Lui si alzo dal trono e aveva un martello come quello di Thor.

Angelo sfondò una vetrata e lo colpì al viso,mandandolo a terra.

Magneto fuggì via,ma Valkiria gli si parò davanti e gli tagliò un braccio,poi Capitan America sfondò la vetrata e lo colpi alla testa con lo scudo.

Magneto si rialzò e illuminò la sua mano di energia azzurra "Quando Dio vide ciò che succedeva in terra spazzò via il mondo in quaranta giorni e quaranta notti.

Io lo farò in tre."

X-23 sfoderò gli artigli "Non avrai nessuna pietà da noi.

Ha ucciso migliaia di persone!..."

Lei gli sfece un taglio al petto,poi gli saltò addosso e i due caddero a terra "E sappi che se sei Dio,ALLORA DIO È MORTO!"

X-24 lo sollevò e gli trafisse il petto con gli artigli,Ciclope lo colpì alla testa con i raggi laser disintegrando il cranio.

I due aerei si allontanarono mentre la sua roccia esplodeva.

Il clone di Reed era dentro la fortezza.

Aveva davanti a se lo scrigno dove era rinchiuso Thanos e lo aprì liberando una forte luce azzurra che svanì.

"Tutte le grandi cose hanno piccoli inizi."disse Reed e poi sorrise.

Si rimise seduto alla scrivanie e Ben apparve accanto a lui.

"Non gli assomigli per niente."disse Ben.

"Ben."disse Reed alzandosi.

Una delle creature gli corse contro,ma Ben la lanciò in aria.

"Fermi."disse Reed alzandosi e parlando alla creature in una lingua sconosciuta "Come sei arrivato qui?"

"Una persona ti ha voltato le spalle."disse Ben.

"Ma che peccato."disse Reed.

"Perché tutto questo?"disse Ben.

"Ho solo assecondato."disse Reed "Sono stato clonato per fare questo.

Quella donna è venuta da me,mi ha offerto la possibilità per farlo e il mio attacco è imminente.

Non potete fare nulla contro di me.

La vostra società non funziona.

A volte per creare bisogna prima distruggere."

"Hai ragione."disse Bene e in quel momento apparve una delle piattaforme volanti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e sulla struttura arrivarono American Dreem,Iron

Woman,Spiderman,Spiderwoman,Occhio di Falco,la Torcia Umana,la Donna Invisibile,Rick e Capitan Marvel.

Sue lanciò una raggio di energia a forma di pugno e lo colpì in pieno viso,mentre Ben diede un pugno ad uno degli esseri,Thor ne colpì uno con il martello,Shannon usò lo scudo per ripararsi dai loro raggi,Nova lanciò un raggio dalle mani.

"RICHARDS!"urlo Jonny che lo colpì con una raffica di fiamme ustionandogli la parte destra del viso.

Il suo braccio destro si srotolò come un serpente e lui cadde a terra.

Sue materializzò un gigantesco martello di energia e iniziò a colpirlo "LO SO CHE FA MALE.

IL TRUCCO E DIMENTICARSI CHE FA MALE!"

Lei lo colpì ancora "ALZATI RICHARDS!

ALZATI E AFFRONTAMI!"

Thor diede una martellata al mento di una delle creatura e Amercan Dreem usò il martello su uno di loro.

"COSA STATE FACENDO?!"urlò Richards che vide Spiderman alla tastiera della struttura "Non lo toccate!

Non sapete nulla..."

"Resta giù."disse Ben che si prese un pugno in faccio dal braccio che si era srotolato.

Ben ripose con un pugno,mandandolo a terra.

Gli altri continuarono a toccare i tasti.

"Non toccate!"disse Reed.

Un raggio colpì la tastiera distruggendola.

"CHE AVETE FATTO!?"urlò Reed "CHE AVETE FATTO!?"

I cristalli della struttura si polverizzarono e il palazzo iniziò ad andare in pezzi.

"SENZA LA TASTIERA NON ESISTE QUESTO POSTO!"urlò Reed "Vi siete appena uccisi!

Avete anche ucciso l'unica possibilità che il mondo venisse cambiato!"

Il pavimento iniziò a spappolarsi.

"Sapete che ho ragione."disse Reed "E questo mi uccide!"

"No,io ti ucciderò."disse Jonny che gli andò contro,ma fu trattenuto da Ben.

Il pavimento si alzò e si frantumò scagliando Reed verso il nulla,mentre gli altri dovettero ritirarsi.

La struttura esplose e loro aprirono un portale dimensionale.

Tra i frammenti di cristallo c'era Reed che si era aggrappato ad uno si essi.

Wraith era a faccia in avanti in una duna del deserto.

Si alzò in volo e Chloe gli andò contro con una nave piena di container,che lo fece cadere a terra.

"Sembra pesante."disse lui "Lascia che ti tolga il peso dalle mani."

Il petto del dio si illuminò e lo fece anche la parte della nave proprio sopra Chloe.

La nave esplose e Chloe cadde a terra "Bel trucco."

"Non ce la farai con me."disse il dio che uscì,la afferrò per il mantello,iniziò a batterla a terra,poi la girò in aria e la scagliò via.

Lei fu scagliata fino ad una catena montuosa e trapassò cinque montagne provocando diverse valanghe

"Ho sentito alcuni rumori."disse l'essere che arrivò volando pieno di linee di energia intorno al corpo. "Erano le tue costole vero?"

Lei sbucò fuori dal ghiaccio e gli volò contro colpendolo con entrambi i pugni, trascinandolo via.

Lo portò nello spazio e gli diede un forte pugno al mento.

Arrivarono sulla Luna e fecero un cratere,poi lei iniziò a colpirlo e a scendere nel suolo.

Sbucarono dalla parte opposta del satellite e si ritrovarono nello spazio.

L'essere fece uscire delle grosse punte dagli zigomi,dalla testa,dalle spalle,dalla schiena e dagli avambracci.

Diede un pugno a Choe scagliandola via e poi le volò addosso portandola verso terra.

Atterrarono in acqua e arrivarono sul fondo del mare.

Lei era a terra e lui le diede un pugno alla schiena fracassando il terreno,poi iniziò a schiacciarle la schiena con il piede.

Lei iniziò a dare pugni al suo,o scavando una galleria.

Lui nuotò dentro e arrivò in una grotta piena di lava e atterrò.

Lei gli ferrò un pugno al viso,poi si tolse il mantello,evitò un pugno e avvolse l'avambraccio nel mantello,poi andò alle spalle del mostro,portando il braccio con se e gli mise il mantello intorno al collo.

Lui diede una fortissima botta alla parete di schiena e poi cadde a faccia in avanti,lei sferrò una gomitata e poi Wraith si rialzò.

Chloe gli diede un calcio alla gamba sinistra e poi lo spinse a terra,lo voltò e gli diede un pugno al viso.

Materializzò un cristallo della zona fantasma e aprì un portale dove lanciò il dio.

Il portale si richiuse.

Selene era tornata nel bunker e Violet era dietro di lei.

Selene si volto e la vide avanzare lentamente.

Violet si tolse la maschera.

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Un nuovo,oscuro,capitolo si apre.

I confini che separavano noi dal resto del mondo si sono confusi e distrutti.

Caos e rivalità saranno inevitabili.

Una cosa è certa...l'avvenire è buoi e tuttavia,per la prima volta,io guardo la luce del domani con rinata speranza."


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITOLO 9

SELENE

Nella dimensione dove si trovava la grotta della dea Nagini c'erano le serve che ballavano.

La dea non era sul trono,ma era seduta su un letto d'oro e aveva il gomito destro su un cuscino.

Indossava una giacca nera sopra un vestito bianco,lungo,con linee nere orizzontali.

Lei aveva una placca d'oro che copriva la fronte e aveva delle punte dirette verso l'alto.

I capelli erano legati e aveva diverse collane.

La dea si sdraiò leggermente,ma mantenne la parte alta del busto appoggiata sul cuscino.

Una donna si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei.

"Mia signora,la vedo scossa."disse la donna "Cosa turba la sua mente?"

Lei si sollevò "Ho perso contatti con la mia serva.

In migliaia di anni non è mai accaduto.

Confesso che sono preoccupata.

Temo possa esserle successo qualcosa."

VOCE NARRANTE DI SELENE

"Per milioni di anni ho vissuto su questa Terra,senza nemmeno sapere chi fossi.

Ero una delle versioni di Solargirl proveniente da un mondo devastato.

Le conseguenze del ritorno dei miei ricordi sono ovvie.

Sono sparita dalla circolazione e poi sono momentaneamente tornata umana,mantenendo l'eterna giovinezza.

Il motivo di questo?

Beh...volevo dimenticare quello che era successo,quello che avevo fatto e così feci quello che potevo fare solo se tornavo umana.

Mi sbronzai alla grande."

Durante la notte ,degli uomini stavano smontando le ruote di una limousine parcheggiata vicino ad un albergo nel deserto "Smonta le ruote.

Andiamo di fretta!"

Dentro l'auto c'era Selene che si svegliò "Ah,cazzo."

Lei scese dalla macchina barcollando,andò sul lato opposto e vide quattro uomini che smontavano una gomma.

"Ragazzi."disse Selene e gli uomini si misero in allerta "Sono cromate quelle,così si rovinano.

La cromatura si sfalda."

"Ah,si?"disse uno di loro.

"Sapete,è a noleggio."disse Selene "Nessuno pagherà per..."

L'uomo le sparò un colpo di fucile al petto e lei cadde a terra.

"Mi sa che mi sono scordata di tornare come prima."pensò Selene che si rialzò"Ragazzi."

Loro la guardarono di nuovo.

"Credetemi,non dovete farlo."disse Selene che chiuse i pugni,estrasse due punte di metallo tra lo spazio tra le nocche e si mise in guardia,ma barcollò e pensò "Mi sa che mi sono scordata ancora."

Il primo uomo la colpì a viso due volte,lei cercò di dare un pugno,ma l'uomo evitò,mentre un altro la colpì al fianco.

Lei diede un pugno ad uno di loro e l'altro indietreggiò,andando contro l'altro,poi lei afferrò quello sul fianco e lo scagliò contro la macchina e poi gli trafisse il braccio.

Lo gettò via,ma un altro le diede un pugno,lei reagì e lui sparò diversi colpi di pistola.

"NO!"disse Selene che fu colpita alla spalla,poi uno di loro le saltò addosso facendola cadere e gli uomini iniziarono a pestarla.

Lei fini a faccia a terra pensando "Credo sia il momento di tornare come prima."

La sua pelle tornò perfetta e bianca pallida.

Lei si girò,ritrasse gli artigli e con il braccio tagliò in due l'arto di quello che aveva il fucile,ma l'arma sparò e prese lo sportello.

"Pezzo di merda!"disse Selene che trapassò la pancia del primo,poi prese il secondo,gli strappò un braccio,poi tirò fuori le due lame di metallo, dallo spazio tra le nocche dell'indice e l'anulare,conficcandole nel mento dell'uomo.

Poi colpì un terzo alla pancia e lo trapassò più volte con dei pugni,poi infilzò la testa dell'altro con un pugno e lo scagliò a terra.

L'ultimo salì sul furgone e andò via,mentre lei gli tirò contro gli attrezzi con cui stavano smontando le gomme.

Presto si trovò sola nel deserto con alle spalle il locale.

Camminò verso la macchina e smontò il resto dell'attrezzatura,po salì e mise in moto.

Era a 62 chilometri da El Paso.

Fermò la macchina in città e si recò in un bagno dove si tolse la tuta nera,vide i proiettili che le uscivano dal corpo e le ferite che si chiudevano subito.

Fece apparire una camicia bianca e dei pantaloni neri.

Poco dopo era in macchina e trasportava un cliente,mentre la radio parlava "Dormono tutti.

Pornografi,acqua inquinata,quella donna.

Tutto è collegato."

"È scomparsa da molto."disse l'altra voce alla radio "Perché parliamo ancora di lei?"

Poco dopo trasportava altri tre uomini che stavano bevendo sui sedili posteriori.

Il giorno dopo era ad un funerale e beveva dell'alcol sotto un albero,mentre pioveva,ma lei restava asciutta.

Iniziò a camminare verso la bara,ma una donna la chiamo "Selene.

Sapevo che eri tu."

Selene riprese a camminare "Oh,cazzo."

"Ti prego."disse la donna andandogli dietro "Sei l'unica persona che mi può aiutare."

"Cazzo,lasciami in pace!"disse Selene camminando.

"Che diavolo ti è successo?!"disse lei "Da che ti nascondi?!"

Selene aprì il bagagliaio della macchina,mentre la donna tornò in macchina e andò via.

"Chi e quella?"disse una signora che andò nella macchina di Selene.

"Non lo so."disse Selene "Solo una pazza."

Poco dopo non pioveva più,ma il cielo era nuvoloso e Selene scese dalla macchina vicino ad un edificio e vi entrò.

Ricevette dei farmaci e tornò in macchina,ricominciando a bere.

Un uomo con i capelli biondi e la mano sinistra con la pelle rossa e le unghie appuntite entrò nella macchina "Accidenti a me.

La donna che ha quasi steso gli Avengers.

Ed è una tossica ora."

"Chi cazzo sei tu?"disse Selene.

"Sai ci sono fori di proiettile qui."disse lui "So che eri a Finix,ma poi certa gente mi ha chiamato per dirmi di aver trovato tre persone morte in una piazzola sulla 44.

Non che sia strano,se ad uno non mancasse un braccio e ad un altro una gamba.

Così pensavano che fosse scappata una tigre,o Freddy Kruger.

Ma nessuno dei due può guidare una macchina.

Uno è una leggenda urbana,mentre l'altra è estinta o quasi.

E le tracce che hanno trovato sono di una macchina simile a questa.

Lei ti ha già trovata?

Non cerco te,Selly.

Beh,non proprio.

Cercò una persona che ti sta cercando.

Ha una cosa che per noi è utile."

"Non sono stata contatta da nessuno perciò vaffanculo fuori dalla mia auto."disse Selene.

"Guarda che so cosa nascondi."disse lui "La versione cattiva di Reed Richards ha fatto una copia mal funzionante del vecchio."

"Che cosa vuoi?"disse Selene.

"Collaborazione"disse lui uscendo "E poi sono un tuo fan."

"Cazzo."disse Selene.

Poco dopo stava guidando nel deserto del Texas e parlava al telefono "Si lo so.

So che avevo detto a giugno,ma la barca mi serve ora.

Perché dovrebbe aumentare il prezzo?

Lo so che la richiesta è…

E se portassi 45 mila in contati subito?

Pronto?"

Lei arrivò in un luogo che aveva una recinzione di ferro e un malandato cancello pieno di buchi e arrugginito.

Dentro c'era una fabbrica abbandonata e delle cisterne rovesciate e arrugginite.

Il tutto era in decadenza.

Lei aprì il cancello ed entrò con la macchina,mentre un uomo totalmente coperto camminò verso di lei.

Entrarono dentro un edificio,aprendo una pesante porta di metallo.

L'uomo si mise in una zona d'ombra e si tolse gli abiti più pesanti.

Era calvo,con la pelle bianca e gli occhi gialli.

"È una brutta giornata per lui."disse l'uomo.

"Sono tutte brutte giornate."disse Selene,posando i medicinali sul tavolo.

"Mi servivano sei ore fa."disse lui controllando "Non bastano.

Non dureranno tutta la settimana."

"Me ne sto occupando."disse Selene.

L'uomo le diede il pacchetto con i medicinali "Tocca a te.

È stata una nottataccia."

"Poverino."disse lei prendendo il sacchetto.

"Passando ad altro,questa notte ha detto che comunica con qualcuno."disse l'uomo.

"Non sta parlando con nessuno."disse Selene.

"Non esserne tanto sicura."disse lui "Sa tanti particolari.

Credevo che quella cisterna dovesse fare da barriera.

Ci sono delle crepe."

"Ti prego smettila."disse Selene che cercava una siringa tra un caos totale di roba messa sui tavoli e sugli armadietti di metallo.

"In basso a sinistra." disse l'uomo e Selene prese la siringa "Non mi ascolti?

Fa di nuovo domande sul perché siamo qui.

Credo che cerchi si leggermi nel pensiero."

"Ecco perché prende queste."disse Selene che uscì e andò nella cisterna.

Entrando trovò un anziano uomo identico al Professor X degli X Men,ma ancora più vecchio.

Anche lui era su una carrozzella e delirava "Cari,ho buone notizie!

Non importa cosa facciate,non importa delle vostre azioni.

Non potete rispettare le leggi di Dio,lui sa che non potete!

Possiamo essere imperfetti!"

A furia di muoversi con la carrozzella elettrica si trovò davanti Selene "Permesso signora."

Lei si spostò e lui riprese "Gustatelo con il pollo,con la bistecca,con il formaggio fuso nella tortiglia!

È il massimo!

FINO AD ESAURIMENTO SCORTE!"

Selene gli afferrò il braccio e gli tirò indietro la manica.

"Chi sei tu?"disse lui,mentre lei stava per fargli un'iniezione.

"Lo sai chi sono."disse Selene.

"Sei la persona che i fa dormire."disse lui.

"Dormire ci servirebbe."disse lei,ma lui reagì violentemente.

"NO!"disse lui "NO!

NO!"

La carrozzina si capovolse e lui cadde a terra "Che cosa vuoi farmi?"

"Charles."disse lei,ma dalla testa del vecchio cominciarono a partire violente onde psichiche che fecero tremare il suolo.

L'uomo nell'altro edificio si sentì male,mentre Selene gli fece un'iniezione.

La crisi cessò.

"Da quanto sono qui?"disse Charles,mentre Selene lo prendeva in braccio e lo metteva sul letto e gli metteva in mano delle pillole.

"Cosa sono?"disse lui.

"Ti ricordi cosa sono."disse Selene "Le iniezioni alleviano le crisi,le pillole evitano che tu le abbia."

Lei gli diede un bicchiere d'acqua "Ci soffi sopra come porta fortuna?"

"Vaffanculo,Selene."disse Charles.

"Ti ricordi chi sono adesso."disse Selene.

"So sempre chi sei."disse Charles "Solo che certe volte non ti riconosco."

"Prendi le pillole."disse Selene e lui ubbidì.

"Mi lasci da solo con quello scemo del cazzo."disse Charles "Non mi ascolta mai.

Riconosco una perturbazione.

La mia mente la sente."

"Senti cosa?"disse Selene.

"La nascita di qualcosa di potente."disse Charles "Ci sono forze che cercano di ucciderla.

A loro serve viva."

"Meno male che non sei ricercato."disse Selene.

"Oh,ma loro non vogliono me,vogliono te."disse lui "Si, ecco quanto cazzo sono stupidi.

Ti aspettano alla statua della libertà."

"Non c'è nessun nuovo essere."disse Selene "Lo avrei percepito."

"Che delusione che sei."disse Charles "Non sei cambiata molto.

Fino a poco tempo fa stavi intraprendendo una bella carriera di terrorismo,eri al culmine di una vita da assassina strafatta di pazzia e idee assurde.

Eri un animale."

"Non hai idea di quante cose ho visto."disse Selene "Non sai di cosa parli."

"Selene."disse Charles "Che cos'hai fatto?

CHE COS'HAI FATTO?

RISPONDIMI!

PERCHÉ SIAMO QUI?

NESSUNO DOVREBBE VIVERE COSÌ,DROGATO DENTRO UNA CISTERNA!"

"È per il tuo bene."disse Selene.

"NO!"disse Charles "NO!

NON È VERO!"

Selene se ne andò e chiuse la porta.

"TU STAI ASPETTANDO CHE IO MUOIA!"disse Charles.

Selene era sul letto e aveva estratto i due artigli della mano destra,poi li fece rientrare,prese di nuovo la forma umana,infatti la pelle riprese il colore di una persona qualsiasi,e si stese sul letto addormentandosi.

Charles era sveglio anche di notte.

L'uomo calvo stirava dei vestiti,quando,in piena notte,arrivo Selene che aveva di nuovo la pelle bianca.

"Non voglio litigare,ma vanno discusse alcune cose."disse l'uomo.

"Quali cose?"disse lei sedendosi e bevendo alcolici.

"Beh,sarebbe considerato noioso se dovessi ripetere la mia osservazione,cioè che la dose è troppo bassa."disse lui.

"È quello che mi hanno dato."disse Selene "Non ero nella posizione di avere pretese."

"Sai,ho rischiato la morte questa mattina."disse lui.

"Era un minuto."disse Selene.

"Sembrava più lungo di un minuto."disse lui "Non riuscivo a respirare.

Lo sai che ha bisogno di una dose più alta.

E lo so che hai dei soldi."

"Quei soldi sono per portarci via da qui."disse Selene.

"Si,voi due,non me."disse lui "I risparmi sono per la nave,al sole sul mare.

Io non mi ci vedo rintanato sotto coperta come un vampiro e tu?

A piegare le sue mutande,a preparare il suo pudding.

Vedo che hai preso spesso la forma umana e ho anche trovato un bel proiettile nella tua tasca.

Se pensi di ammazzarti,aspetta di essere in mare.

Ho appena lavato per terra."

"Ora basta con queste stronzate."disse Selene.

"Tempo fa sei venuta da me a chiedermi di aiutarti e ci ho provato."disse lui "Dio sa se ci ho provato.

Ma non posso aiutarti se non parli con me.

Ti sento quando torni umana e dormi.

Per te è anomalo farlo.

Non vuoi parlare di niente.

Ne di quello che bevi,ne del tuo passato,ne del sangue che spargi,ne della depressione che non passa.

E secondo me non vuoi parlare del fatto che sei talmente su di giri che non riesci a leggere l'etichetta di quel flacone."

Lei si alzò "Fatti i cazzi tuoi."

"Stai peggiorando."disse lui mentre lei andò via "Dentro di te è come se fossi marcita."

Selene uscì fuori e entrò in macchina.

Accompagno tre donne a fare un giro.

Dopo questo ricevette una chiamata ,si mise in macchina e arrivò sotto un'autostrada dove c'erano alcune case di mattoni.

Vide una bambina con i capelli marroni,legati e una treccia che scendeva sulla spalla.

Aveva la riga in mezzo e due ciocche che erano ai lati del viso.

Stava giocando con un pallone.

Selene entrò con la macchina in un cortile e scese e la donna che le aveva parlato lo stesso giorno uscì dall'appartamento "Signora Selene."

"Oh,Cristo."disse lei.

"Ti prego,mi serve un passaggio."disse la donna.

"Sono occupata."disse Selene "Chiama un taxi."

"Mi chiamo Gabriella..."disse lei.

"Non lo voglio sapere il tuo nome."disse Selene.

"Degli uomini ci seguono."disse lei "Dobbiamo andare al nord."

"Questo può farlo chiunque."disse Selene.

"Ti darò cinquantamila dollari."disse lei.

"Come mi hai trovato?"disse Selene "E perché mi stai incasinando la vita?

Le persone che ti seguono mi stanno dietro al culo ora."

"Katnis,va dentro."disse la donna "La gente ha detto che una che somigliava alla donna della battaglia a New York era a El Paso,guidava.

Che sembrava a pezzi."

Una donna uscì fuori da un altro appartamento "EHI!

Ti ho detto di smetterla!"

"La prego."disse Gabriella che intervenne "No."

Gabriella cadde a terra e Katnis la aiutò.

"Cazzo."disse Selene che si avvicinò.

"Dovranno pagare i danni."disse la donna "E lei ha dei contanti,li ho visti."

"Riporta quel culo grasso in ufficio,i tuoi soldi li avrai."disse Selene che prese la donna e la portò dentro l'appartamento.

"Non lasciarli chiamare nessuno."disse Gabriella "Ci troveranno.

Ci uccideranno."

Lei la poggiò sul letto e fece uscire una luce dalla mano destra guarendola,poi vide molti farmaci nella stanza.

"Io faccio l'infermiera."disse Gabriella.

"Quando è successo?"disse Selene.

"Questa mattina."disse lei "Sono riuscita a fuggire,ma quelli ora sanno che auto ho."

"Senti,devo andare."disse Selene.

"No,aspetta,ti prego."disse lei che prese dei soldi dal comodino "Sono ventimila dollari.

Tieni."

Lei li prese "Sai cos'ho fatto?"

"Si,e so che hai cambiato idea durante lo scontro."disse lei "Se ci porti a quell'indirizzo che è scritto sulla busta potrai averne altri trentamila."

"Dove li hai presi?"disse lui.

"Il mio ragazzo."disse lei "Vuole uccidermi e prendersi lei."

Selene guardò Katnis "Mi ricorda una persona che conoscevo.

Lei è tua figlia?"

"Si."disse lei "So che in fondo sei buona.

So che vuoi aiutare."

"Tu non sai nulla di me."disse Selene.

"Ti prometto che non ci saranno problemi se partiamo subito."disse lei.

"Non posso partire così per il nord Dakota."disse Selene.

"Dobbiamo arrivare la venerdì."disse Gabriella.

"Se no?"disse Selene.

"Non potremo passare il confine."disse lei "Ti prego ,devi farlo.

Per favore."

"Va bene."disse lei "Ma si parte domani."

Selene tornò alla struttura dove viveva.

Charles stava guardando delle piante,sotto una lampada blu "Mi stai simpatica quando sei di buon umore."

"Charles,io devo andare via per qualche giorno."disse lei "Devo fare un viaggio lungo per un bel po' di soldi,ma al mio ritorno ce ne andiamo.

Ci compriamo la mega barca e viviamo sull'oceano."

"Tu sarai al sicuro?"disse lui.

"Certo."disse Selene "Sono Solargirl."

"Charles,guarda che ci ha portato Selene."disse Calibano.

Lei si alzò "Torno tra pochi giorni."

All'alba era tornata nella stessa zona,ma trovò la porta della camera aperta ed entrando trovò il copro della donna.

Selene tornò indietro.

Calibano girava tutto coperto "Selene..."

"Si?"disse lei.

"Che è successo?"disse lui "Qualcosa è andato storto?"  
"Era un lavoro nato male."disse lei

Calibano guardò il porta bagagli e vide che era aperto e trovò una pallina dentro "Selene!"

"Che c'è?"disse Selene e lui le mostro uno zaino.

"Di chi è questa roba?"disse lui.

Una macchina era appena entrata.

"Chi arriva?"disse Calibano.

"Credevo che tu potessi vedere quello che succede."disse Selene.

"Posso rintracciare i mutanti."disse Calibano "Sono un bravo cane da tartufi,non un veggente."

"Va dentro!"disse Selene "Tienilo calmo."

Dalla macchina scese l'uomo biondo che aveva una mano rossa con lunghe unghie.

"Devi tornare indietro,stronzo."disse Selene "Questa è proprietà privata."

"Si è vero."disse lui "Infatti penso che appartenga ad un a multinazionale mineraria con sede in Cina.

Dove tieni il vecchio?

Eh?

È li dentro?

O è li?

Sarebbe un nascondiglio furbo.

Mi piacerebbe vederlo.

Il suo cervello viene classificato come un'arma di distruzione di massa dallo S.H.I.E.L.D."

"È morto da un anno."disse Selene.

"Voglio la ragazzina."disse lui.

"Quale ragazzina?"disse Selene.

"Quella che gioca con la palla che hai in mano?"disse lui.

"Non ci sono ragazzine qui."disse Selene.

"So che se andato da lei."disse lui.

"Si,mi hanno chiamato e non c'era nessuna ragazzina,solo una donna."disse Selene.

"Solo una donna."disse lui "Ecco cos'era.

Allora l'hai vista Gabriella,ma non mi hai chiamato.

Mi offendi.

Ehi,non le hai sparato,poverina,no?"

"No,è tu?"disse Selene.

"L'ho chiesto prima io."disse lui.

"Non amo le armi."disse Selene.

"Certo,vorrei che mi avessi chiamato."disse lui mettendole la mano rossa sulla spalla.

Lei afferrò la mano e la tolse "Magia..."

"Visto?"disse lui "Non sei l'unica ad essere potenziata."

Ci fu un urlo e la bambina lanciò un tubo di metallo sulla testa dell'uomo e lo fece svenire.

Selene afferrò un altro tubo al volo "Ehi!"

Charles intervenne utilizzando la carrozzina automatica "No,no,Selene.

Lei è Katnis.

Calibano,vieni."

Calibano arrivò.

"Lei è la persona di cui ti stavo parlando."disse Charles "Lei è Katnis.

Ti stavamo aspettando.

Va tutto bene."

La ragazzina prese lo zaino e andò con il professore ,mentre Calibano e Selene andarono verso il corpo dell'uomo.

"Sembra un posseduto."disse Calibano.

"Peggio."disse Selene "Ha fatto un patto con un demone per ottenere vita eterna e in cambio fa il cacciatore."

"È da solo?"disse Calibano.

"Si,ma presto ne arriveranno altri."disse lei "Rimettilo in auto,portalo via e buttalo nel deserto."

"E se si sveglia?"disse Calibano.

"Usa questo."disse Selene che materializzò un pugnale "Alla testa o al cuore.

Manda un S.M.S. quando arrivi,veniamo a prenderti."

Selene entrò dentro uno degli edifici e trovò Katnis ad un tavolo con accanto il professore.

Selene afferrò lo zaino della ragazza e Katnis fece lo stesso.

"Selene..."disse Charles.

"Ehi."disse Selene che cercò di tirare "Ehi!

Lo riavrai quando avrò capito in che guaio ci avete messi tu e tua madre."

"Selene..."disse Charles "Non credo che..."

Lei riuscì a riprendersi lo zaino.

Selene andò verso la finestra.

"Selene,la donna che hai conosciuto non è sua madre."disse Charles.

"Allora parla."disse Selene.

"No,noi comunichiamo."disse Charles "Mi fa avere delle visioni."

"Comunicate..."disse Selene che gli diede dei farmaci "Prendi queste subito.

Ehi...

Dobbiamo andare via e non puoi avere una crisi fuori.

Chiaro?"

"Si,ma...lei è la persona di cui ti ho parlato."disse Charles.

"E qual'è il suo potere?"disse Selene "Aspettare che le preparo da mangiare?  
Tirare tubi?"

Un treno passò e Katnis si alzò.

"Tranquilla, è un treno."disse Charles.

Calibano caricò nel deserto l'uomo e poi si avvicinò alla macchina,ma lui si rialzò e gli diede un pugno,mentre arrivavano delle macchine.

Selene le vide le macchine che arrivavano e corse andando a prendere Charles "Dobbiamo andare."

"Cosa?"disse Charles "Dove?"

"Non muoverti."disse Selene alla bambina.

"Tranquilla."disse Charles "Tornerà a prenderti!"

Selene portò Charles verso la macchina "Selene,la bambina.

Devi tornare a prenderla."

Lei lo mise in macchina, mise la carrozzella nel porta bagagli,poi iniziò a guidare.

"Non possiamo lasciare Katnis."disse Charles.

"Non è un problema mio."disse Selene che mise in moto la macchina,ma fu bloccata da altre auto"Maledizione."

"Voliamo via."disse Charles.

"Se volo ci trovano in un istante."disse Selene che scese dal mezzo e vide l'uomo con la mano rossa.

C'erano altri uomini con parti del corpo deformate e avevano la bocca piena di liquido nero.

Altri avevano gli occhi rossi.

"Ah,c'è anche il clone di Charles."disse l'uomo.

"Dov'è Calibano?"disse Selene.

"L'ottantenne più ricercato del mondo."disse l'uomo.

"Sono stato clonato novantenne."disse lui.

Selene diede una gomitata ad uno di loro scagliandolo dentro un edificio "Dov'è Calibano?"

"Dimmi dov'è la ragazzina?"disse l'uomo "O devo chiederlo al pelato?"

"Non c'è qui."disse Selene "Dov'è Calibano?

Pezzo di merda."

"Beh,l'ho lasciato nel fosso dove stava lasciando me."disse lui.

Selene lo afferrò e stava per dargli un pugno,ma fu colpita da una raffica di fuoco che usciva dalle bocche degli altri.

Lei staccò la testa ad uno di loro,un altro lo afferrò,ma lei gli staccò un braccio con un colpo,poi fu colpita dallo stesso fuoco e cadde a terra.

"Il fuoco dell'inferno fa male anche a te,vedo."disse l'uomo,mentre gli altri la colpirono.

L'uomo si avvicinò "Accidenti.

Vederti così mi spezza il cuore."

"Finché non te lo strappo dal petto."disse Selene.

Lui le diede un calcio,provocando un cratere.

Altri esseri entrarono dentro una delle case e trovarono Katnis al tavolo.

Lei si voltò e a guardarli.

Si sentirono delle urla dall'interno,poi Katnis uscì con una testa di un posseduto in mano e la gettò a terra.

"Katnis."disse il biondo "Non si fa."

Lei si avvicinò.

"Katnis?"disse lui "Tesoro,meglio che resti dove sei."

"Uccidiamola."disse un altro.

"No,fermo."disse lui "Katnis?"

Lei illuminò le mani di energia arancione e delle piccole sfere ruotavano intorno alle mani come degli elettroni intorno al nucleo.

Sulla fronte le apparve il simbolo della croce.

"No."disse l'uomo che si allontanò "MUOVETEVI!"

Lei tirò lo zaino contro uno di loro,poi colpì la gamba di uno spezzandola,lo colpì al volto uccidendolo,poi colpì la gamba di un altro e lo prese al volto,facendoli esplodere la testa.

Diversi posseduti lanciarono delle sfere di fiamme,lei fuggì,si arrampicò su delle scatole di metallo ed entrò nell'edificio passando per una finestra.

"NON LO FATE!"urlò il biondo "TANTO GUARISCE!"

I posseduti entrarono nell'edificio.

"Porco cazzo."disse Selene che si rialzava.

Katnis saltò addosso ad uno dei posseduti e appena lo toccò,gli sciolse le spalle,poi fuggì,mentre uno di loro lanciò delle sfere di fuoco dalle mani.

Saltò addosso ad un altro e gli sciolse la gola,poi saltò addosso ad un secondo e i due caddero a terra,si misero in ginocchio,lei diede un colpo alla mano del mostro e un pugno al petto trapassandolo,poi prese il suo zaino fuggì,si gettò a terra strusciando e colpì le gambe di un altro,poi lo colpì alla schiena.

Lei uscì di nascosto,mentre il biondo illuminava la mano di energia rossa.

Uno dei posseduti afferrò la ragazza,la sollevò e la sbatté ad una parete di metallo.

Lei gli sciolse la mano,gli diede un calcio alla pancia,poi gli mise la gamba intorno alla spalla,gli saltò addosso,ruotò e lo fece finire a terra.

Stava per colpirlo,ma il biondo materializzò una catena con una punta che trapassò il petto della ragazza,poi diede una strattonata e la fece finire a terra.

"Dove credi di andare?"disse un posseduto che mise in piedi sulle braccia della bambina,mentre quello caduto,materializzava delle manette di fuoco.

Il pugno di Selene trapassò l'essere,facendo esplodere parte del corpo,poi diede un pugno al petto di un altro,ottenendo lo stesso effetto,colpì la mano di un terzo,ma fu afferrata da un altro che le diede un pugno al viso,poi lei parò un altro pugno con gli avambracci,afferrò l'essere e lo lanciò contro il biondo.

Katnis diede un calcio alla gamba di uno dei due che la trascinavano per le braccia,poi ne diede uno al collo dell'altro posseduto che la aveva afferrata.

Selene ne vide altri che si avvicinavano alla macchina,Katnis fece un salto e colpì uno di loro al volto,Selene corse a super velocità verso la macchina colpendo la testa di uno,poi fece saltare prima la mascella e poi la testa di un altro,Katnis diede un calcio alla gamba di un altro e poi un colpo a viso mentre Selene afferrava un posseduto e gli conficcava gli artigli nel viso,poi salì in macchina.

"Come ti dicevo,Selene,lei è speciale,come loro."disse Charles.

Selene mise in moto la macchina.

"Molto simile a loro."disse Charles.

Katnis diede un pugno alla pancia di un posseduto e poi gli diede un colpo al viso,poi gli diede un colpo al viso di un altro,poi spiccò un salto e ne colpì un altro alla testa.

Selene arrivò con la macchina,Katnis,saltò sul cofano,la macchina si allontanò,mentre i posseduti lanciavano palle di fuoco contro la macchina.

Lei entrò tramite un'apertura sul soffitto.

"Katnis!"disse Charles "Tutto bene?"

La macchina tentò di sfondare una recinzione,ma rimase incastrata.

Il biondo salì su una jep militare con una mitragliatrice,Selene fece marcia indietro trascinando la rete che imbrigliò una motocicletta trascinandola voi,poi la macchina sfondo l'entrata,superò un treno e tagliò fuori le altre auto.

Uno dei posseduti sfondò un vetro,ma Katnis gli tagliò il braccio con la mano e gli trapassò la testa con un pugno.

"State tutti bene?"disse Selene che continuò a guidare "Chi sei tu?"

"Lo sai chi è lei."disse Charles.

"No!"disse Selene "Non lo so!"

"La croce sulla fronte non ti ricorda niente?"disse Charles "Stiamo scrivendo un nuovo capitolo delle Bibbia."

Il biondo era dentro la struttura e i suoi uomini fecero inginocchiare Calibano davanti a lui.

"Questo corpo ha ricordi di te."disse l'uomo "Leggeva spesso di te."

"Forse ti riferisci a qualcun altro."disse Calibano.

Lui gli diede un pugno,poi si sedette "Dunque,se non sbaglio,una volta lavoravi con il governo.

Li aiutavi a scovare alcuni mutanti.

Cos'è cambiato?

Ti sei convertito?

Beh,oggi dovrai fare un lavoro per i demoni."

"Posso percepire solo i mutanti."disse Calibano.

"Si,infatti devi rintracciare il vecchio."disse lui.

"Non lo farei mai."disse Calibano.

"È ovvio che dici così,ma ora ti persuaderò."disse il demone che tolse una tenda e la luce colpì il volto di Calibano ustionandolo.

"Quella ragazzina non vale tanto."disse il demone "È stata scelta dal creatore,per ospitare dei poteri divini e compiere miracoli.

Un essere così disgustoso che vi ha sempre percosso brutalmente.

Quella non è uno scherzo della natura come te,è predestinata di Dio,è un flagello per la Terra e per il nostro dominio.

Non possiamo mandare in giro gente che fa i miracoli così tranquillamente.

Quindi togliamola dalla circolazione,prima che faccia del male a qualcuno o alla società intera."

Selene guardava un video su un cellulare dove c'era Gabriella che parlava "Sono un infermiera e per dieci anni ho lavorato in un industria che ora temo essere infestata da entità demoniache.

Rapiscono bambini mutanti e li costringono a combattere per loro.

Ero una satanista fino a poco tempo fa,ma poi ho capito il mio sbaglio.

Questi esseri sono terrorizzati dall'arrivo di una prescelta che avrà dei poteri dati da Dio e questa prescelta è Katnis.

Lei un dono del Signore.

Quando lo hanno scoperto,lo hanno comunicato al loro capo.

Non so chi sia,ma sembra che si tratti di un essere senza anima.

Ha ordinato di ucciderla e di chiudere tutto."

La registrazione finì.

"Nord Dakota."disse Charles.

La bambina era su un cavalluccio metallico.

"Hai preso i soldi di quella donna."disse Charles "Hai detto che avresti portato la bambina la."

"Chi è lei?"disse Selene.

"Lo hai sentito."disse Charles "Ha bisogno di noi."

Selene scese "Non voglio parlarne."

"Selene."disse Charles.

"Ho detto no."disse lei.

"Devo andare in bagno."disse Charles.

Katnis si stava arrabbiando poiché si era fermato il cavallo,così Selene mise altri soldi,poi portò Charles al bagno.

Katnis era in un negozio,prese un pacchetto di patatine e iniziò a mangiarlo,prese una lattina e la aprì,poi si mise gli occhiali.

Il proprietario era dietro di lei "Scusa.

Devi pagare per quello.

Dove sono mamma e papà?"

Lui le tolse la roba e stava per sfilarle gli occhiali,ma lei lo gettò a terra,illuminò la mano e stava per colpirlo,ma Selene le prese il braccio.

"Non si fa!"disse Selene "Scusi.

Vendete carica batterie?"

"Laggiù."disse l'uomo.

Selene ne prese diversi e andò via "Andiamo!

In macchina."

La notte la passarono in macchina e Selene li sorvegliava.

A notte fonda li portò in una città.

"È qui che ci nascondiamo?"disse Charles.

"Non ci nascondiamo."disse Selene "Dormiremo un paio d'ore.

Prendiamo dei vestiti,una nuova macchina e andiamo via."

Lei parcheggiò ed entrarono in un albergo che aveva una zona di gioco all'entrata e anche dei negozi di vestiti.

Andarono in camera e Charles e Katnis guardavano un film.

"Questo è un film molto famoso."disse Charles "È di quasi cento anni fa."

Selene uscì dal bagno.

Indossava una giacca marrone e dei jeans che si era appena messa.

Katnis si mise sulla sedia a rotelle.

"La prima volta che l'ho visto...o meglio che il mio clone l'ha visto,aveva la tua età."disse Charles.

Selene guardò nello zaino di Katnis e trovò delle cartelle che iniziò a leggere.

Poi trovò nello zaino dei fumetti degli X-Man e andò dai due.

Katnis era sul letto,accanto a Charles.

"Leggi questo nel tempo libero."disse Selene "Una fan degli X-Men.

Sono tutte stronzate.

Sarà successo un quinto di quello che scrivono e non così.

E nel mondo reale la gente muore e nessun presuntuoso in calzamaglia del cazzo può evitarlo..."

"Selene..."disse Charles.

"Sono tutte balle per i codardi."disse Selene.

"Selene..."disse Charles.

"La sua infermiera l'ha riempita di balle."disse Selene.

Gli uomini posseduti arrivarono al negozio e scesero dalle auto nere.

Selene andò in un bar e lesse una pagina del fumetto degli X-Men e vide che parlava del luogo chiamato Eden e che le sue coordinate corrispondevano con quelle del biglietto "Cristo."

Lei controllò il biglietto "Cazzo,non è possibile."

Selene tornò all'albergo e vide che c'erano i posseduti erano in giro.

Calibano era rinchiuso in un furgone nero che era parcheggiato li vicino.

Tutta le gente del posto fu bloccata da delle onde d'urto.

"No,Charles!"disse Selene che corse al piano dove si trovavano e trovò la porta aperta,con diversi posseduti nell'appartamento.

Lei estrasse gli artigli dalle nocche e trafisse la testa di quello sulla porta,poi trapassò il mento di un secondo,colpi alla testa un terzo e ne uccise altri due,poi fece un'iniezione al professore.

Le onde d'urto cessarono.

I tre scesero e salirono in macchina.

Selene continuò a guidare fino all'auto strada.

"Da quando non prendi le medicine?"disse Selene.

"Due giorni."disse Charles.

"Hai visto com'è andata?"disse Selene "Se quella crisi durava di più."

"L'ho fatto per proteggere lei."disse Charles.

"Tu non hai fatto niente!"disse Selene "Ti sei incazzato e hai avuto una crisi del cazzo."

"Forse tu mi preferisci castrato dai farmaci e delirante come uno squilibrato."disse Charles "È molto più facile per te."

"Più facile?"disse Selene "Cristo,non c'è niente di facile in te."

"Si,fai come il resto del mondo."disse Charles "Incolpa gli altri per le tue noiose cazzate."

"Si,lo so papino,sono una delusione enorme."disse Selene.

"Tu,sinceramente,non vedi nessuno scopo in ciò che facciamo?"disse Charles.

"E cosa dovrei vedere?"disse Selene.

"C'è una giovane ragazza con poteri divini,seduta nella nostra auto..."disse Charles.

"Si,lo vedo."disse Selene.

"E dove andiamo ci sono dei mutanti bambini che necessitano il nostro aiuto."disse Charles "Non vuol dire proprio nulla per te?"

"Si,non vuol dire niente per me."disse Selene "Soprattutto perché Gabriella ha preso quella stronzata dell'Eden da un fumetto."

"Ma di che parli?"disse Charles.

"Prendi le pasticche."disse Selene dandogli il pacchetto.

Lui lo fece.

"Controllo stavolta."disse Selene e il professore aprì la bocca.

Il biondo era fermo con il furgone nero sull'autostrada e arrivò un elicottero da cui scese un uomo anziano.

"Li troveremo."disse il biondo.

"Non si rivolga a me mai più o la prendo a calci nel culo."disse l'uomo che andò da Calibano nel furgone.

La macchina di Selene si muoveva sull'autostrada.

C'erano dei container con delle ruote che si muovevano da soli"Questi autocamion del cazzo."

"Basta parolacce,Selene."disse Charles "Te la prendi con delle macchine."

Katnis vide un furgoncino con dentro una famiglia di colore,composta da un padre una madre e un figlio.

Trainavano un container con dentro dei cavalli.

"E allora?"disse Selene.

"Lei può sventrare un uomo con i pugni e io non posso dire parolacce?"disse Selene.

"Può imparare e diventare migliore."disse Charles.

"Intendi migliore di me?"disse Selene.

"A dire la verità,si."disse Selene.

Uno dei container stava per andargli addosso e li mandò fuori strada,come anche la famiglia con il furgone.

I cavalli uscirono e iniziarono a correre.

"Dovremmo aiutarli."disse Charles.

"No,dobbiamo andare avanti."disse Selene "Qualcun altro verrà."

"Qualcuno è già arrivato."disse Charles.

Selene portò la macchina sull'altro lato della strada e Charles usò i poteri mentali per fare calmare gli animali.

Selene aiutò il padre a rimettere la macchina in strada.

"Grazie dell'aiuto."disse la donna "Io sono Katrin."

Selene le strinse la mano "Selene."

"Lui è mio figlio,Neil."disse Katrin.

"Salve."disse Neil.

"Ciao."disse Selene.

"Lei è tua figlia?"disse la donna.

"Si,lei è Katnis e lui e Charles,mio padre."disse Selene.

"Possiamo sdebitarci e invitarvi a mangiare da noi?"disse Katerine "Non abitiamo tanto lontano."

"Ah..."disse Selene.

"Sarebbe un grande piacere."disse Charles.

La sera il trio fu condotto a casa di quella famiglia,e si sedettero al tavolo.

"Di tu la preghiera."disse Katrin.

"Ti ringraziamo,Dio,per questo cibo e per i nostri nuovi amici."disse Neil.

"Che sono venuti in nostro aiuto."disse Katrin "Amen."

"Ecco,Charles."disse il padre dandogli un piatto di portata.

"Grazie,signore."disse Charles.

Katnis si servì,poi Selene prese il piatto.

"Eravate in vacanza."disse Katrin.

"Si,ci piace girare per il paese e incontrare le persone che lo abitano."disse Charles.

"Beh,che bello."disse Katrin "Sono anni che cerco di convincere Will a prenderci una vacanza."

"Oh cielo,ci risiamo."disse Will "Se andiamo in giro per tutto il paese chi si prenderà cura della fattoria?"

"Io dico di venderla."disse Katrin.

"E di cosa vivremo?"disse Will.

"Il Signore provvederà."disse Katrin.

"Deve ancora provvedere ad una macchina per il campo."disse Will.

"Beh,comunque, mi piacerebbe fare una vacanza."disse Katrin.

"E scommetto ci proverete."disse Charles.

"Io smetto di studiare."disse Will.

"E perché"disse Charles.

"Attento,stai parlando con un uomo che ha diretto una scuola a lungo."disse Selene.

"Si,lei era tra i miei alunni."disse Charles.

"Già,sono stata espulsa diverse volte."disse Selene.

"Vorrei dire che eri una buona studentessa,ma finirei per strozzarmi."disse Charles e tutti risero.

Dopo cena Selene si alzò "Katerine,non so come ringraziarvi di tutto,è stato bello ,ma abbiamo molta strada da fare..."

"Ma dovete riposare."disse Katerine.

"Si,troveremo un motel da qualche parte."disse Selene.

"Il più vicino è a due ore."disse Will.

"Abbiamo delle camere in più."disse lei "Potete restare."

"Ci piacerebbe molto."disse Charles "Possiamo partire allo spuntar dell'alba."

"Bene."disse Selene che lo portò in bagno "Perché non adiamo a rinfrescarci,papà."

Lei lo portò in bagno.

"Due giorni di viaggio,un solo pasto e non abbiamo chiuso occhio."disse Charles "Lei ha 11 anni e io 90,cazzo!"

"Sono 101 ragioni per continuare a muoverci."disse Selene.

"Non sono una cassa ,Selene."disse Charles.

"Tieni."disse lei che gli diede le pillole "Restiamo e poi?"

"Poi la portiamo dai suoi amici e ci prendiamo la barca."disse Charles.

"Cazzo!"disse Will entrando.

"Che succede?"disse Selene.

"Degli stronzi ci hanno tagliato l'acqua."disse Will "Katrin,va a riempire la vasca.

Non vogliono proprio lasciaci in pace."

"Tanto vale pensarci subito."disse Katrin.

"Vengo a darvi una mano."disse Selene.

"Ok."disse Will.

Selene accompagno Charles a letto.

"Vuoi la tv?"disse Selene,dandogli un telecomando.

"Si,grazie."disse Charles "Questa è la vita.

Una casa,persone che si amano,un posto sicuro,dovresti prenderti un momento.

Tu hai ancora tempo."

"Il mondo non è facile per me."disse lei "Non dopo quello che è successo.

Quell'Eden è su un fumetto.

Non esiste."

"Esiste per Katnis."disse lui.

Iniziarono a camminare per i campi,poi arrivarono ad una costruzione e ripararono un tubo danneggiato.

Arrivarono delle auto e scesero degli uomini,di cui un vecchio con un fucile.

Will andò a parlare.

"Buona sera,signore."disse il vecchio "Come mai da queste parti?"

"Perché non lo chiede ai suoi ragazzi?"disse Will.

"Lo sa che ha sconfinato?"disse il vecchio.

"Ho un accordo con il precedente proprietario del terreno."disse Will.

"Stronzate."disse uno dei ragazzi.

"E precedente è la parola chiave."disse il vecchio "Lei chi è?"

"Solo una che ti dice di risalire sul tuo bel furgone."disse Selene "Va a fare il testa di cazzo altrove."

"Senti,senti."disse il vecchio.

"È una mia amica."disse Will.

"Che parla molto."disse lui.

"L'ho già sentito dire."disse Selene.

"E questo?"disse il vecchio caricando il fucile.

"Purtroppo si."disse Selene.

"E sai come funziona."disse il vecchio "Conterò fino a tre…

Uno...due..."

Selene gli afferrò il fucile,dandoglielo in faccia e rompendo l'arma sul suo ginocchio "Tre.

Sai come funziona.

Andate via da qui."

Loro andarono.

Nella camera di Charles entrò Pazuzu,ma il vecchio era voltato.

"Non svegliarla."disse Charles "Lasciala dormire un'altra ora.

Sai,Selene,è stata senza dubbio la notte più prefetta che abbia passato da tantissimo tempo.

Ma non la merito.

Ho fatto qualcosa di inqualificabile."

Pazuzu si avvicinò,lo voltò e allungò le unghie della mano destra trafiggendolo.

Katnis gli saltò addosso,mandandolo contro una parete che rimase danneggiata e lo colpì due volte alle spalle con i pugni di energia,poi lui la mandò contro una parete,la afferrò e la scagliò via.

Arrivò Will che diede una mazzata in faccia al demone,ma la mazza si spezzò e il ragazzo fu trafitto.

Pazuzu prese la ragazzina e trafisse con il corno la madre del bambino.

Il padre della famiglia entrò e fu trafitto anche lui,poi il demone riprese la bambina.

Selene entrò e Pazuzu gli camminò davanti guardandola e andò via.

Selene corse al piano di sopra "CHARLES!"

Selene vide il cadavere della donna,del figlio e Charles gravemente ferito.

Pazuzu uscì dalla casa.

"Tieni duro."disse lei che fece uscire una luce dalla mano,ma la ferita non si richiuse.

Pazuzu era diretto verso il furgone dove era Calibano,il biondo e il vecchio.

Arrivarono delle macchine e scesero gli uomini che erano stati chiamati dall'uomo picchiato da Selene.

Quando il vecchio vide il demone gli sparò,ma Pazuzu gli stacco la testa con un pugno.

Selene portò fuori di casa Charles.

Lei lo mise sul retro del furgone.

"Resisti."disse Selene.

"La nostra barca."disse lui.

"Cosa?"disse Selene.

"La barca."disse Charles che morì.

Pazuzu si diresse verso un uomo che era ferito alla pancia e lo trapasso allungando le unghie.

"BASTA!"disse il vecchio.

Calibano prese delle bombe a mano e le azionò "Attenti alla luce."

Il furgone esplose.

Selene diede un pugno alla schiena di Pazuzu e poi lo colpì al viso scagliandolo via.

Spiccò il volo e iniziò a colpirlo in aria per dodici volte,poi con un pugno lo mandò a terra.

Selene atterrò e lo afferrò alla gola "Cosa sei?"

Pazuzu allungò le unghie e le conficcò nella parte destra del petto di Selene,poi la sollevò e la gettò a terra,estrasse le unghie e cercò di colpirla ancora,ma Selene le afferrò con entrambe le mani.

Riuscì a liberarsene ed evitò un altro colpo,poi diede una manata alla testa del demone,scagliandolo in aria.

Lei gli volò contro e i due si schiantarono nel bosco,tranciarono un albero e lasciarono una scia a terra,poi Pazuzu scagliò Selene contro un tronco spezzato che cadde,poi il demone la afferro,la gettò su una roccia che rimase danneggiata e iniziò a darle dei pugni al viso facendola sanguinare,poi la scagliò via,facendola atterrare vicino alla fattoria.

Pazuzu atterrò,provocando un onda d'urto,poi Selene lo colpì a viso,lui rispose con un colpo al volto,un artigliata al seno sinistro,che lascio un grosso taglio e un artigliata alla schiena.

Selene cadde in ginocchio,poi si rialzò e si appoggiò ad un tronco.

Il demone le diede un artigliata al braccio sinistro,poi alla pancia sul lato destro,Selene sferrò un pugno con la mano sinistra,l'essere lo afferro con la mano sinistra e allungò gli artigli della mano destra trafiggendole l'ascella,poi la sollevò e la gettò a terra.

Lei fece uscire i raggi dagli occhi e diede dei calci potentissimi che mandarono l'avversario molto lontano.

Selene si rialzò,barcollando,prese la ragazzina,salì in macchina,sfondò la recinzione e andò nei campi con la macchina.

Il giorno dopo Selene guidava tossendo.

Si fermò davanti ad un bosco e seppellì Charles.

La bambina si avvicinò e le prese la mano.

"Beh..."disse Selene "C'è l'acqua e…

C'è l'acqua…"

Lei colpì il suolo con la pala e se ne andò irata "Fanculo.

Vaffanculo."

Salì nell'auto e provò a mettere in moto,ma la macchina non partì "Fanculo."

Selene scese "Fanculo!

Fanculo!

Cazzo!"

Aprì il cofano e guardò dentro,poi prese la pala e iniziò a colpire l'auto "Fanculo!

Fanculo!"ruppe lo specchietto "Cazzo."colpì nuovamente l'auto "Fanculo!"

Selene cadde a terra e svenne.

Si risvegliò dentro un ambulatorio di un medico e le ferite erano state fasciate.

"Ben tornata."disse il medico "Cominciavo a pensare di dover dire a quella bella bambina che la sua mamma era morta.

Ho sempre sperato di avere l'occasione di incontrare qualcuno come lei."

"Piacere di conoscerla,dottore."disse Selene alzandosi "Me ne devo andare."

"No,non faccia così."disse lui "Deve ricoverarsi da qualche parte.

Quelle ferite sono strane."

"Lo so."disse Selene "So di cosa si tratta.

Ascolti,lei sembra un brav'uomo,se tiene alla sua vita non racconti a nessuno di averci visto,altrimenti verrà qui gente poco simpatica."

"Va bene."disse il dottore.

"Andiamo."disse lui a Katnis che aveva preso le chiavi dell'auto dell'uomo.

Le due salirono.

"Non si prendono le cose altrui."disse Selene "Ma in questi casi...si.

Non so come mi hai portata qui,ma...grazie."

"Di niente."disse Katnis.

Selene si bloccò e la guardò "Ma tu parli."

Katnis annuì.

"Tu pari."disse Selene "Ma che cazzo…

Ma che cazzo!

Perché tutta questa cazzo di commedia negli ultimi 3000 cazzo di chilometri?!"

Katnis iniziò ad urlare a a protestare "COME SPERI CHE IO PARLI CON TE SE MI INSULTI!"

"Stai zitta."disse Selene "Ok,stri zitta.

STAI ZITTA!"

"Fiona."disse Katnis "Jideon.

Rebecca.

Elisa.

Rictor."

"Cosa?"disse Selene "Chi sono?

Chi sono?"

"Fiona."disse Katnis "Jideon."

"CHI SONO?"urlò Selene.

Lei prese il giornalino dalla borsa "Sono mutanti che io devo proteggere dai demoni.

Nord Dakota."

"Che?"disse Selene.

"Nord Dakota."disse Katnis"Per favore."

"Ok,senti..."disse Selene.

"Per favore."disse Katnis.

"Questo posto…la tua infermiera leggeva troppi fumetti."disse Selene "Troppi fumetti."

"Ma è qui!"disse lei indicando il fumetto.

"L'ho visto."disse Selene "Tutto questo…

Niente di tutto questo è successo."

"Si!"disse Selene.

"Ascolta,gli X-Men non vanno in missione ogni giorno."disse Selene "Non esiste!"

"SI!"disse Katnis.

"No,sono storie."disse Selene "Vedi questi?

Questi sono i nomi delle persone che lo hanno scritto.

È successo una volta e l'hanno trasformato in una fottuta bugia."

"MA CHE DICI!?"disse la bambina che prese una mappa "GUARDA!

È SULLA MAPPA."

"È un viaggio lungo."disse Selene "Non ti porto in nord Dakota."

Lei lo guardò male.

"Sono fregata,con quelli che ci inseguono."disse Selene "E io non ti porto li."

Lei iniziò a dargli dei pugni sul viso,facendo sentire un rumore metallico.

"ANDIAMO!"urlò lei.

"Non picchiarmi,cazzo!"disse Selene e sulla fronte di Katnis si accese una croce di energia."Non picchiarmi!"

Lei iniziò a ripetere i nomi che aveva detto prima.

"Smettila di dire quei nomi."disse Selene "Smettila."

La bambina proseguì.

"Smettila."disse lei "Basta.

Ok,cazzo,va vene.

Vuoi andarci?

Si,ti ci porto.

Lo vedrai da sola.

Andiamo nella tua cazzo di terra dei sogni."

Mise in moto al macchina e iniziarono a viaggiare nel deserto.

Selene si stava per addormentare,ma Katnis la sveglio.

"Quelle ferite ci mettono tanto a chiudersi e sono molto gravi."disse Katnis "Lasciami guidare."

"Non hai mai preso una lezione di guida."disse Selene "È meglio di no."

"Stai morendo."disse Katnis "Charles me lo ha detto.

Ha detto che vuoi morire."

"Che altro ha detto?"disse Selene.

"Di non lasciarti."disse Katnis.

Selene fermò la macchina.

"Riposa."disse Katnis e Selene si sdraiò.

Al tramonto lei spostò la testa e salì dalla parte del guidatore riprendendo il viaggio.

Selene si svegliò il giorno dopo e non trovò Katnis.

Scese dalla macchina e vide delle alture dove c'erano diverse case con dei bambini.

Katnis era su una delle rocce "Vieni qui!"

Lei svenne,loro la legarono a una branda e la tirarono su con delle corde.

La sera seguente era stata portata in una baracca dove c'erano dei letti a castello.

C'era un ragazzo che lavava un panno,mentre altri erano intorno.

Il ragazzo soffiò sul panno e lo congelò.

Una ragazza ,che aveva parti di pelle a scaglie, aveva un mano una pietra luminosa.

Lui le mise il panno sulla fronte.

"Dove sono?"disse Selene che prese la pietra "Cos'è questa?

Un artefatto magico?

Non dovreste giocare con cose simili.

Dove l'hai preso?"

"Dal posto da cui veniamo."disse un ragazzo con i capelli corti e scuri "Ti aiuta a guarire.

Lo usavano per combattere.

Ti rende più forte."

"Ti fa impazzire,ecco che fa."disse Selene "Dov'è Katnis?"

"Sta dormendo li sotto."disse un ragazzo di colore "Vuoi che la svegli?"

"No."disse Selene.

I ragazzi si misero fuori in cerchio,intorno al fuoco.

Selene ebbe un incubo e si svegliò, vedendo Katnis che la guardava.

"Brutti sogni."disse lei.

"Tu hai incubi?"disse Selene.

"Visioni."disse Katnis "Uomini che fanno male a Gesù.

E...uomini che fanno male a me.

Lui mi ha scelta."

"I miei sogni sono diversi."disse Selene "Faccio male io agli altri."

Katnis si avvicinò e gli mostrò una foto di Superman "Chi è questo?"

"Io provengo da una versione parallela della Terra dove siamo."disse Selene "Un universo dove c'è lo stesso pianeta,ma con una differente versione dei fatti.

Fino a poco tempo fa non lo sapevo.

Avevo perso la memoria.

Stavo per...uccidere l'uomo che avevo amato sull'altra Terra."

"Tu sei Chloe?"disse Katnis.

"Si."disse Selene.

"Pensavo di uccidermi quando ho ricordato chi sono."disse Selene.

"Anch'io ho fatto del male."disse Katnis"Era necessario."

"Nel mio caso no."disse Selene "Devo conviverci."

"Erano persone cattive."disse Katnis.

"È la stessa cosa."disse Selene che dormì.

Katnis prese la pietra ed uscì.

All'alba i bambini andarono da lei,uno la sollevò dal letto,un altro cominciò a toglierle i vestiti e le misero la tuta nera che aveva solitamente,ridendo mentre lo facevano.

Lei si vegliò sentendo le loro risate e si accorse di avere il costume nero "Non è divertente.

Quanto ho dormito?"

Il ragazzo uscì.

"Quanto sono rimasta a letto?"disse Selene.

"Due giorni."disse il ragazzo.

"Siete rimasti fermi per due giorni?"disse Selene "Non potete farlo.

Non potete restare qui."

"Dovevamo aspettare,questo era il piano e tutti avevano tempo fino ad oggi."disse il ragazzo.

"Se continuate ad aspettare,vi troveranno e vi uccideranno."disse Selene."

"Partiamo domani."disse lui che andò su una bacca sostenuta da alti pali di legno "Lasceremo il confine."

Katnis era sulla torre e Selene la raggiunse.

"Katnis mi ha detto tutto quello che hai fatto per lei."disse il ragazzo "È stata fortunata."

Il ragazzo le diede i soldi.

"No,teneteli voi."disse Selene che scese.

La sera seguente,Selene era seduta sul letto e guardava i bambini.

Non aveva più la tuta nera,ma degli abiti civili.

Katnis entrò.

"I tuoi amici sono simpatici."disse Selene "Un po' mi ricordano..."

Katnis la ignorò.

"Ehi..."disse Selene che le afferrò il braccio,ma lei diede una strattonata e si liberò.

"Sei con i tuoi amici,ci sei riuscita."disse Selene.

"Dove andrai tu?"disse Katnis.

"Prima al bar più vicino."disse Selene.

Lei si girò.

"Ti ho portata qui."disse Selene "È l'impegno che avevo preso."

Katnis fece alcuni passi e si volto.

"Ho persino ridato i soldi."disse Selene.

"Che brava donna."disse Katnis "Credi che a lui basti solo questo per perdonarti?

Pensi che a lui basti che tu agisca per paura della punizione?

Nella Bibbis Kolbrin vi è scritto:Io desidero il vostro amore e la fedeltà, e la vostra adesione ai miei piani, ma non desidero il vostro servilismo.

Una certa conoscenza del giusto e sbagliato, con libera scelta del primo, che è di maggior valore ,ai miei occhi ,di inutili culti rituali.

Gli uomini sono indotti in errore, se credono che i loro peccati possono essere eliminati da rituali vani.

Solo la bontà attiva può cancellare la macchia del peccato ".

Gli uomini si avvicinano a Me nella paura, vengono a me con il servilismo.

Essi chiedono perdono per i loro peccati e chiedono il mio aiuto nelle faccende del mondo.

Cantare le mie lodi è la loro scusa per entrare in luoghi resi sacri a me, ma vogliono qualcosa, sia essa solo rassicurazione.

Visto questo atteggiamento verso di me, ti chiedi ancora coma mai io rimanga muto davanti alle loro suppliche?

Dammi la dedizione e lo sforzo, che è tutto ciò che chiedo.

Soprattutto la devozione deve essere vera, io detesto il volto dell'ipocrisia, il volto ormai fin troppo familiare a cui gli uomini si avvicinano facilmente."

Le vostre assemblee solenni, le vostri processioni noiose, le vostre facce lunghe e le espressioni malinconiche non portano gioia al mio cuore.

Capisci ora?"

"Non l'ho mai voluto io!"disse Selene "D'accordo?

Il clone di Charles non l'ha mai voluto.

Calibano non l'ha mai voluto.

E stanno due metri sotto terra.

Non so che ti abbia messo in testa Charles,ma io non sono quello che credi tu.

Ti ho conosciuta una settimana fa.

Tu hai la tua Rebecca,la tua Laila i tuoi bla,bla bla,il tuo Dio…

Tutto quello che hai chiesto lo hai avuto!

Ed è molto meglio così.

Perché faccio schifo in queste cose

Capitano cose brutte a quelli a cui tengo,hai capito?"

"Allora io starò bene."disse lei che uscì.

Il giorno dopo Selene si trovò da sola ed uscì trovando il campo deserto.

Vide una foresta davanti a se e un polverone che si alzava.

Usò la sua vista telescopica per vedere meglio e vide delle auto nera.

I bambini correvano nella foresta,inseguiti dai posseduti che erano in gran numero.

Il ragazzo con il soffio congelante ghiacciò il braccio di uno di loro e poi lo colpì sbriciolandolo.

Una ragazza cadde.

"Vieni qui!"disse uno dei posseduti,ma lei alzò le braccia e creò una tempesta di rami, e bastoni che sbriciolò il nemico.

Katnis saltò addosso ad uno di loro e lo colpì diverse volte,poi si voltò sentendo un boato ne cielo.

Selene atterrò e corse a super velocità verso diversi nemici,sferrò un pugno al primo facendo saltare la parete superiore del corpo,poi trapassò la testa di un secondo,colpì un terzo,diede un pugno ad un altro provocando un onda d'urto e danneggiando gli alberi,ne prese un altro e lo gettò a terra,lanciò un fulmine dalla mano,abbattendone un altro e poi spiccò un salto trapassando con i pugni un ultimo.

Una decina di avversari erano intorno a Katnis e la accerchiavano.

Selene arrivò,colpì uno di loro,poi lanciò i raggi laser degli occhi colpendone uno su una macchina,Katnis colpì la testa di un altro,Selene trafisse il petto di uno di loro,diede un calcio ad un secondo,Katnis saltò addosso ad un altro,trapassandogli la gola,Selene saltò addosso ad un altro e poi lo colpì alla testa.

Ne arrivarono altri.

"Andiamo."disse Selene che estrasse gli artigli dallo spazio fra le nocche,trafisse la testa,di uno di loro,poi infilzo una altro,Katnis le salì sulla schiena e spiccò un salto verso un terzo,Selene ne colpì uno al viso con gli artigli e poi un altro.

Katnis trapassò la testa di uno e lo uccise.

I bambini erano stati presi e arrivò un camion con sopra il vecchio e il biondo.

"Aspetta qui."disse Selene "Al mio segnale agisci."

Selene si avvicinò.

"Massacra questi stronzi!"disse il ragazzo moro che fu colpito alla testa.

"La prego si fermi."disse il vecchio "Altrimenti dovrò dire a questi uomini di sparare sui bambini.

Non credo sia questo che vuole.

Vede da sola che non siamo persone che scherzano.

Sa chi sono.

Intendo dire,non il corpo che sto occupando,ma io che sono dentro."

"Sei uno stronzo,questo basta."disse Selene.

"Mostra un po' di rispetto,donna."disse il biondo "Lui è uno di quelli che sta facendo regredire gli uomini e li sta avvicinando a noi.

E quello che controlla buona parte del sistema."

"Il mio amico esagera."disse il vecchio "Quando ho scelto questo corpo,l'ho fatto per seguire uno scopo.

Noi vi stiamo solo spingendo alla rovina materialista,facendovi sentire felici e fieri.

Noi dobbiamo polarizzare l'umanità verso il male,gli angeli verso il bene.

La chiesa lo fa sembrale più brutale di quanto non sia,ma da quando abbiamo lasciato che l'umanità progredisse a nessuno importa più niente del bene.

Io dico:da alla gente un cellulare,dalle la tv,dalle uno scienziato che gli spieghi la realtà in modo razionale e a nessuno fregherà più un cazzo di Dio e degli altri.

Alla gente basta premere i tasti dello schermo del telefono.

L'uomo si è liberato di Dio,delle leggi,della moralità,sta diventando tollerante verso le cose che vanno contro natura.

Mi sono reso conto che non serviva sottomettere gli altri,bastavo solo fagli credere che non ci fossi e ci riesco alla grande.

Fai progredire la scienza e la gente si dimenticherà della magia che potrà continuare a lavorare nell'ombra.

Io sono Arimane,servitore di Satana Lucifero.

Mio padre,non aveva capito queste cose.

È stato re di Babilonia una volta,nemmeno gli dei babilonesi se n'erano accorti.

Ora che c'è stata una mutazione nell'uomo,ecco il nostro prossimo passo."

"Si,mettersi dentro i corpi dei mutanti."disse Selene.

"No,vendere i loro poteri alle persone normali."disse Arimane "A pagamento,per qualche ora.

Il signore ha fatto il suo tempo,ora lui comanda in cielo,qui comando io.

Oggi,qui Dio non c'è."

"Ne sei sicuro?"disse Selene che guardò la bambina e Katnis lanciò una sfera di luce da una mano facendogli esplodere la testa.

Selene lanciò i raggi dagli occhi e colpì la mano del biondo,mentre Katnis iniziò ad uccidere i demoni.

Atterrò Pazuzu.

"COMINCIA LO SPETTACOLO!"urlò il biondo.

Pazuzu diede una spinta a Selene e la mandò contro un albero che fu tagliato in due.

Selene sferrò un colpo,ma Pazuzu evitò e la colpi alla schiena,poi le diede un calcio e la gettò a terra,allungò le unghie,le trafisse la schiena e la lanciò contro un camion che fu tagliato in due.

Il demone spiccò un salto,ma Selene allungò le mani e creò uno scudo di energia su cui il mostro rimbalzò.

Lei si alzò,creò un rettangolo di metallo,lo diede in faccia al demone facendolo cadere e poi lo mise sul suo collo.

Pazuzzu urlò e graffiò lo scudo rettangolare rompendolo e diede un calcio a Selene scagliandola via.

Katnis trapassò il petto del biondo,poi corse contro il demone e lo gettò a terra,poi lo colpì al petto con entrambe le gambe,lui la trafisse la petto,ma lei gli diede diversi calci alla schiena togliendoselo da sopra,poi iniziò a colpirlo decine di volte al petto,poi gli saltò sulla schiena e fece lo stesso.

Pazuzu la scagliò via,il ragazzo con i capelli neri usò i poteri e sollevò uno dei pezzi del camion e lo gettò sul demone,che poco dopo si rialzò.

Selene si alzò e lanciò i raggi sul petto di Pazuzu che restò in piedi.

I due corsero l'uno contro l'altro a super velocità e l'impatto provocò un'enorme oda d'urto.

Selene fu scagliata via per chilometri e Pazuzu le volò dietro.

Lei si schiantò in una foresta.

Il demone afferrò Selene e la portò verso un tronco con delle radici spezzate ed appuntite,allungò la mano verso una delle punte e la illuminò di energia rossa,gettò Selene su di essa e le trafisse la pancia,poi la graffiò sul petto.

Katnis atterrò con la pietra magica e il demone fu risucchiato in essa,poi tagliò il ramo,con il taglio della mano.

Selene si estrasse il pezzo di tronco e si alzò barcollando.

"Andiamo."disse Selene.

La ragazza e gli altri iniziarono a camminare nella foresta.


End file.
